Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte
by Clantob
Summary: Despues de la Muerte de Dumblendore, Harry se verá en la obligacion de continuar la busqueda de los horcruxes, para poder destruir a Voldemort. Y para eso contara con la ayuda de sus amigos, los que deberán prepararse para el reto de sus vidas.
1. Capítulo I: El mensaje de Dumblendore

**Capítulo I: El mensaje de Dumblendore.**

Eran las 11 de la noche y la calle estaba iluminada, otro verano en que las noches se cubrían de una densa neblina y el frío hacía pensar que el invierno se negaba a irse, todo estaba en calma, no había nadie en la calle, pero todas las casas estaban con alguna luz encendida. El numero 4 de Privet Drive no era la excepción, todo indicaba que se trataba de una casa normal, y lo era, claro que lo que hacía especial a esta casa eran sus habitantes, bueno, solo a uno de ello.

Harry se encontraba en su habitación meditando, la verdad es que desde que había retornado del colegio que no hacía otra cosa, ya que no podía olvidar los últimos días de clases. Seguía soñando a diario con la muerte de Albus Dumblendore, el que era considerado como el mago más grande que existía y Harry se seguía preguntando que hubiese pasado sino hubiese sido inmovilizado.

Se sentía solo, todas las personas que conocía y estimaba como familia o mentores estaban muertos, todos murieron por protegerlo, todo por culpa de la misma persona, Sus padres muertos, Siriuy muerto y ahora Dumblendore, se preguntaba cuento tiempo más duraría eso, o cuanta gente más moriría por protegerlo, todo por culpa de una profecía, todo por culpa de Voldemort.

Voldemort es el mago tenebroso mas grande del siglo, un mago que en la búsqueda del poder y la inmortalidad no tuvo remordimiento en asesinar, asesinar para así crear artefactos que tendrían una parte de su alma, Horcruxes. Pero Dumblendore había descubierto su secreto y se dedico a buscarlos para destruirlos.

Harry recordaba todas esas clases especiales que Dumblendore le había dado durante el año, en un principio se imagino que le enseñaría magia avanzada, algún hechizo que le permitiera eliminar a Voldemort para siempre, pero no, las clases que había tomado eran solo sobre la vida de Voldemort antes de que fuese el mago tenebroso. Según Dumblendore solo conociendo al enemigo se podrían encontrar sus puntos débiles.

No sabía si en algún momento le habría enseñado algún hechizo, Harry pensaba que mas adelante comenzarían con el entrenamiento, pero ahora no habrían mas clases especiales, y lo que mas le pesaba era que tendría que continuar la búsqueda él solo, sin ninguna pista más que los recuerdo de lo que había visto, sin mas recuerdos que las observaciones de Dumblendore.

Durante las clases Dumblendore le había explicado que eran los horcruxes, y que deducía que había creado siete de ellos, y por lo menos ya habían dos destruidos, en su mente siempre los contaba "_el diario, el anillo, el medallón, la copa, algo de Ravenclaw o Gryffindor, las serpiente y el mismo Voldemort". _El diario lo había destruido Harry cuando estaba en segundo año, mientras que el anillo lo había destruido Dumblendore el durante el curso anterior.

El medallón era el horcrux que habían ido a buscar el día en que Dumblendore murió, pero no se habían dado cuenta que no era el verdadero, Harry lo había recogido del cuerpo del director cuando se dio cuenta de que era falso, la única información que tenia era que el verdadero horcrux lo había recogido un mago de iniciales R.A.B. pero se existía o lo había destruido era algo que no sabía, por lo tanto lo contaba común horcrux mas que tenia que encontrar.

Harry se levantó de su cama cuando escucho que golpeaban su ventana, tomo su varita rápidamente y apunto en dirección de esta, se tranquilizó al ver que solo se trataban de un par de lechuza, que seguramente le enviarían su amigo. Ron y Hermione, quienes se habían comprometido con Harry para ayudarlo en la búsqueda de los horcrux, ellos eran sus mejores amigos y siempre lo habían acompañado en todas esas peligrosas aventuras en las que se había visto involucrado.

Ron y Hermione le habían dicho a Harry que no lo dejarían solo, que lo acompañarían mientras tuviese que estar en casa de sus tíos, pero unos planes de última hora les hicieron cambiar de planes, ya que los padres de la chica le pidieron que la acompañara por lo menos unos días, mientras que la madre de Ron obligo al chico a ir a casa antes de partir con Harry. Harry se levantó y abrió la ventana, tomo las cartas de las lechuzas comenzó a leer, la primera de ella fue la de Ron:

_Harry._

_Lamento de verdad el no haber ido a acompañarte, Bill aun está en el hospital, por lo que mamá y Fleur están todo el día ahí, y no quiere que Ginny se quede sola en casa, ella esta un esta triste por su ruptura, pero dice que le prometiste que volverías cuando terminaras lo que tenias que hacer._

_Volviendo al punto anterior, anoche platique con papá y le dije que esperaría que Bill se mejore, pero que no podría pasar del 31 de julio, por lo que ese día me iría a acompañarte, aguanta un poco hermano. He hablado con Hermione y hemos estado buscando información que nos ayude._

_Paciencia._

_Ron._

Harry se había imaginado que la madre de Ron se opondría a que Ron lo acompañase a casa, además que no hubiese podido explicarles a sus tíos que dos de sus compañeros "anormales" como les decían, se fuesen a quedar en su casa. Después de eso Harry tomo la carta de Hermione y leyó:

_Harry:_

_Te escribo para contarte que papa y mama no están de acuerdo con que retorne al mundo mágico, pero les comete que ya soy mayor de edad para los magos y que puedo cuidarme sola._

_En todo caso ellos me pidieron que pasase en tiempo mas con ellos, y cuando hable con Ron acordamos que no podríamos esperar mas allá del 31 de julio, por lo menos hasta esa fecha estarás a salvo en tu casa, ¿has pensado donde iremos?._

_Por mi parte sigo buscando información que nos ayude en los que haremos, pero no encuentro nada._

_Nos vemos_

_Hermione._

Harry sonrió amargamente, esperaba que sus amigos no tardaran en llegar, esperaba tener alguien con quien conversar, alguien que lo entendiera, pero en esa casa no había nadie que pudiese hacer eso, es mas, para los Durlesy (los tíos de Harry), él no era mas que un estorbo, y ahora un estorbo al que buscaba un loco desquiciado para matarlo, aun así le permitían vivir ahí, ya que el miedo que sentían por lo magos amigos de Harry era mas grande que el miedo que sentían por Voldemort .

- Harry Baja ya – grito Tía Petunia.

Harry reacciono rápidamente y se levantó de su cama para dirigirse a la cocina, seguramente ya estaría todo listo para que lavara los platos, desde el retorno a casa regularmente Harry cenaba solo en su habitación, rara vez lo hacia con su familia, y a ellos no le molestaba, solo les interesaba que Harry dejara todo limpio antes de que ellos se retirasen a dormir.

- Mañana saldremos temprano – dijo Tío Vernon antes de que Harry llegase a la cocina.

- ¿A que hora? – pregunto Dudley, el primo de Harry.

- Como a la 6:00 – Contesto tío Vernon – el viaje dura 3 horas y tienes que prepararte bien.

- No puede ser mas tarde –comento tía Petunia – Dudley debe dormir bien para estar en forma.

Dudley si bien tenia la contextura de un elefante bebe, había encontrado un deporte a la medida de él, era el campeón de boxeo de su colegio, y tendría una pelea con por un torneo que al que tío Vernon lo había inscrito, y tendría su tercera pelea, como una paradoja, era una pelea contra el campeón de la "Escuela San Bruto para delincuentes juveniles" el colegio que los Dursley habían dicho a lo vecinos que enviaban a Harry, para ocultar la anormalidad de su sobrino.

- No – respondió tío Vernon – llegaremos como a las 9:00 y la pelea es a las 17:00, descansará durante el trayecto y tendrá el resto del día para prepararse.

- ¿Y que haremos con quien tu sabes? – preguntó tía refiriéndose a Harry.

- Desde luego que se quedará cuidando la casa – respondió el hombre de manera cortante – no esperaras que lo llevemos.

- Desde luego que no – respondió ella – solo me preguntaba si sería seguro que quedase solo en casa.

- Desde luego que estará bien, tiene a todos esos anormales cuidándolo, y por último si alguien viene lo encontraría solo y a nosotros no nos pasaría nada.

- Como digas – dijo tía Petunia retirándose a la cocina, para seguramente verificar que no quedase nada sin lavar.

- En cuanto a ti – Agregó tío Vernon mirando a Harry que ya estaba la puerta – solo espero que recuerdes que no estas en tu casa, por lo que no puedes tocar nada.

- No estoy interesado en nada de ustedes - dijo Harry – por mi me largaría si pudiese.

- Por que no lo haces – dijo Dudley – total tienes donde irte, si no mas recuerdo el chiflado que vino el año pasado dijo que habías heredado una casa.

- No le llames chiflado – dijo Harry fríamente – y si no me voy es porque le prometí que me quedaría hasta que fuese mayor de edad.

- Cosa que según recuerdo será dentro de dos semanas – lo cortó tía Petunia – y mientras vivas con nosotros harás lo que te digamos.

Harry prefirió no seguir discutiendo, de pronto recordó que Dumblendore lo había ido a buscar el año anterior y que les había contado a los Dursley acerca de la herencia que le había dejado Sirius, camino hacia la cocina y comenzó a lavar los platos, luego de eso volvió a su cuarto para seguir meditando.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se dirigió a su baúl, sacó nuevamente el falso horcrux, y comenzó a mirarlo como si este le fuera a responder todas las dudas que tenía, como si con solo mirarlo encantaría los que faltaban, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba así cuando unas llamas aparecieron de la nada en su habitación.

De un salto Harry se giró sobre su cama y sacando la varita apunto a donde había visto que se originaba el incendio, pero no vio nada, pensando que se trataba de una especie de ilusión se levantó lentamente sin dejar de apuntar con su varita, entonces caminó hacia donde había ocurrido el suceso y vio claramente una hermosa pluma carmesí.

-¿Flawkes? – se preguntó Harry al reconocer la pluma de un fénix que había quedado en el lugar del incendio - ¿eres tu?

Por unos segundos Harry pensó que el ave volvería a aparecer, pero esperó en vano, mirando a todos lados, tratando de pensar en el significado de eso, de pronto recordó la pluma y se apresuró a recogerla, al momento de tocarla sintió que esta se encontraba tibia, pero se asombró más al comenzar a sentir al voz de Dumblendore:

"_Harry, si estas escuchando esto significa que he fallado en mi misión, solo espero haber encontrado la mayor parte de los horcruxes de Voldemort, si no es así lamento haberte dejado esa terrible misión, ya que deberás seguir tu la búsqueda, pero destruirlos es en verdad mas difícil y peligroso que encontrarlos._

_No desesperes, ya que sé que tu podrás con la misión, solo que no tuve tiempo de enseñarte todo lo que deberías saber para acabar con Voldemort, eso lo tendrás que aprende por tu cuenta, pero si puedo guiarte. Ya que aunque estoy muerto, dejé muchas cosas listas (los viejos sabemos predecir muchas cosas)_

_Ahora Voldemort pensará que no le soy una molestia, y espero que así sea, y que nadie puede interponerse en su camino, excepto tú, por lo que te pido que seas muy cuidadoso y mientras no estés listo evites cualquier situación que te lleve a sus manos._

_Recuerda que Voldemort hará cualquier cosa para que llegues a sus manos, por lo que pase lo que pase te mantengas a salvo, dudo mucho que llegue a meterse en tu mente nuevamente, pero para evitar eso es que volverás a estudiar Oclumencia, esta vez lo harás como corresponde, además deberás prepararte en Legelimencia, ya que creo que te servirá mas de lo que te imaginas._

_A cada miembro de la orden del fénix le deje misiones especificas y se que ellos continuaran su labor, sin embargo puedes contar con ellos para que te ayuden, solo que no le cuentes nada, por mas que insistan, no es bueno que muchas personas se enteren que sabemos el secreto de Voldemort._

_Aunque sabes que no me gusta, tendrás que aprender un poco de magia oscura, ya que es el tipo de magia que tendrás que utilizar para acabar con los horcruxes, pero por el momento no te diré que hechizos son los que tendrás que aprender. Recuerda que la magia oscura es peligrosa y mal empleada es más peligrosa. Aun así confió en tu juicio y que sabrás cuando utilizarla_

_Otra cosa que debes saber es que el retrato que esta en el despacho del director tiene recuerdos míos, por lo que te puedo aconsejar a través de él, claro que para eso necesitaras la autorización del nuevo o nueva directora (espero que sea Minerva y que Rufus no meta sus manos en Hogwarts)_

_Con respecto a los Horcruxes desconocidos, creo que deberás buscar mucha información para determinar las posibles reliquias, por lo que alcancé a averiguar y como te comenté el único objeto conocido de Gryffindor es su espada, la que está en Hogwarts y con respecto a Ravenclaw no he encontrado registros, pero eso no significa que no exista nada de ella, y con Voldemort trabajando en una tienda de artículos mágicos, no le puede haber sido difícil localizar alguno de ellos._

_Finalmente y algo muy importante es que comiences a ejercitar tu cuerpo más aun de lo que es, necesitas aumentar tu fuerza y agilidad, necesitas ser mas resistente al esfuerzo, recuerda que no solo la magia es desequilibrante al momento de un duelo, la rapidez y agilidad de los magos es algo que puede se fundamental así que Harry, desde ahora en adelante tendrás que hacer más ejercicios._

_Recuerda que realmente abandonaré Hogwarts cuando no quede nadie que me sea fiel, tú tienes un don que Voldemort desconoce, el amor es un poder mas fuerte que cualquiera, recuerda eso cuando te enfrentes a Voldemort."_

Apenas Harry termino de escuchar la voz de Dumblendore, notó como la pluma se desasía en su mano, quedando en ella solo cenizas, la pena creció dentro de su corazón por el hecho de haber escuchado la voz de su antiguo director, después de eso le embargó el miedo de no saber como encontrar lo horcruxes y mas miedo le daba saber que era mas peligroso destruirlos. Y con ese sentimiento se quedó completamente dormido.

A las 5:30 de la mañana fue sacado de su cama por tía Petunia, quien lo mandó a hacer el desayuno mientras ellos terminaban de arreglarse, ya a las 6:00 estaban saliendo apurados, tío Vernon con una tostada en su boca, Dudley aun dormitando y tía Petunia reclamando por la neblina que aún había, Harry los vio irse y se dispuso a entra en la casa para seguir durmiendo cuando recordó que Dumblendore le había aconsejado ejercitarse.

El problema era que no tenía ropa ni zapatilla apropiados, y tampoco tenia dinero como para cómpralas, por lo menos dinero muggle, ya que gracias a lo heredado de Sirius y lo que le habían dejado sus padres, Harry tenia mucho dinero en el mundo mágico, entonces recordó que en el banco podrían cambiarle un poco de dinero, pero también recordó que no podía ir ahí sin avisarle a la orden.

Caminó lentamente en dirección de la casa de Arebella Figg, la vieja vecina de Harry que resulto ser una squib (hijos de magos que no tienes poderes), para así conversar con la persona de la orden que estaba de turno vigilándolo, llego a la puerta de la casa de Arebella, pero no fue necesario golpear, ya que la puerta se abrió de inmediato y Harry se encontró con que Tonk y Moody estaban de guardia.

- Tonk, profesor Moody justo las personas con las que necesitaba hablar.

- No me llames profesor – dijo Moody – y pasa rápido

- ¿Cómo estas Harry? – preguntó Tonk

- Tratando de salir adelante – contestó el chico

- ¿Qué es lo que necesitas de nosotros? – Preguntó Moody – porque no te levantaste a la 6:00 de la mañana para hacernos una visita social

- La verdad es que necesito saber si pueden sacar oro de mi cámara ya cambiarlo por dinero muggle.

- ¿Para qué necesitas dinero muggle? – preguntó Moody

- Nenecito comprarme unas cosa – dijo Harry – ropa muggle para se mas exacto – comentó antes de que le preguntaran nuevamente

- Pero no puedes salir solo – dijo Tonk

- Lo se, para eso es que quería verte a ti, para que me acompañaras.

- Bueno, no he dormido en toda la noche y mañana tengo otro turno nocturno en el ministerio, pero creo que puedo acompañarte.

- ¿Y que pasa con el dinero? – preguntó Harry

- Eso es sencillo – dijo Moody – envía una nota escrita por ti indicando la cantidad de dinero que necesitas y se la llevaré a Fleur para que haga el papeleo.

- ¿Cuanto se demoran?

- El banco abre a las 9:00 – dijo Tonk – y Fleur comienza a trabajar a las 9:30, así que le mandaremos la nota a su casa a través de la red flu, si las cosa salen bien al medio día podremos ir saliendo

- Además que podemos conseguir algún otro voluntario que quiera acompañarte – agregó Moody

- No gracias – dijo Harry – Con Tonk me bastará

- Ese es un tema de la orden – dijo Moody – ellos tiene que decidir, pero no te preocupes – agregó mirando a Harry – veré que sea alguien que conozcas.

Harry prefirió no discutir y escribió la nota, en realidad no sabía cuanto dinero necesitaba, por lo que dejo que Fleur viera lo que pensará que se necesitaría para las compras. Después de eso se retiró a su casa, ya que como le habían dicho, a medio día podría contar con el dinero. Salio de casa de Arabella acompañado de Tonk

- ¿Cómo Saben los duendes que es real la nota que envié? – pregunto Harry

- Ellos tienen muchos métodos – contesto ella – recuerda que son seres muy mágicos

- ¿Y que pasa si alguien me obligara a escribir la nota?

- Eso no sabría decírtelo, los duendes guardan muy bien sus secretos acerca del cuidado del banco, ni siquiera el ministerio lo sabe.

- ¿Cómo si hicieran algo bien? – ironizó Harry

- No te expreses del ministerio de esa forma – dijo Tonk – si bien comete muchos errores también tiene buenos resultados, aunque no los veas siempre

- Pero desde que retornó Voldemort no ha visto que le atinen a una.

- Bueno – contesto la chica – por lo menos ha funcionado el sistema de protección de Azkaban, no se ha escapada nadie más

- No por el momento – dijo Harry – solo espero saber que pasaría si el mismísimo Voldemort realizase un asalto.

- Por el momento parece no estar interesado en liberar a sus mortifagos. Creo que los quiere castigar un poco más

- Bueno – dijo Harry cuando llegaron a la casa del chico – te espero.

- Nos vemos luego – se despidió la chica.

Harry entró en la casa y se dirigió a su habitación, para poder dormir un rato más, colocó el despertador para que sonara a las 10:00, por lo que tendría por lo menos unas tres horas más para dormir, había sido precavido y dejado un podo de comida guardada que los Dursley no vieron, por lo que ya tenía listo su desayuno, apenas se acostó se durmió de manera instantánea.

Despertó con el sonido del despertador, se levantó y aprovechó de darse una ducha, luego se vistió y abrió las cortinas, el día era completamente opuesto a lo que había sido la noche, el sol se hacía sentir con fuerza, lo que indicaba que se trataría de un día caluroso. Bajó y aprovechó de recoger el periódico, el que siempre tenía que leer cuando llegaba tío Vernon del trabajo.

Se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a ojearlo, buscando alguna noticia que fuese rara (por lo menos para los acontecimientos normales), encontró que una familia muggle había sido arrestada después de tratar de matar con un hacha a un juez en Londres, lo raro en que la familia decía que no sabía lo que hacía, después de eso leyó la de un descarrilamiento de un tren que transportaba productos químicos y la de la extraña muerte de un mendigo en el centro de Londres (cerca de un edificio abandonado)

Harry supo de inmediato que se trataban de ataques de mortifagos, espero pacientemente a que le llagara su copia del profeta (el periódico mágico) para confirmar sus sospechas, y no tuvo que aguardar tanto, ya que a las 10:30 en punto llegó la lechuza con el, entones Harry dejo de lado el periódico muggle y tomo el profeta, en portada anunciaba esos acontecimientos, Harry se dirigió a la primera de las noticias

_Siguen los ataques de Mortifagos_

_Anoche después de una extensa jornada se confirmaron los ataques de Mortifagos, el primero de ellos se produjo cerca de la medianoche y afectó a un tren de transporte de productos muggles peligroso, según el encargado de accidentes mágicos peligrosos, dijo que después de varias horas lograron detener la contaminación y modificar las memorias de los maquinistas, pero que no habían encontrado rastros de los mortifagos responsables._

A Harry no le parecía raro que no tuvieran detenidos, más que mal los mortifagos atacaban y desaparecían de inmediato, por lo que cuando llegaban los aurores era imposible encontrar sus rastros, Harry paso a la siguiente noticia, esperando que ahora si por lo menos hubiese algo positivo

_Muggles bajo maldición imperius trata de matar a juez muggle _

_Anoche una familia muggle irrumpió en la casa de un importante juez muggle y trató de asesinarlo usando un hacha, el ataque fue repelido por uno de los aurores del ministerio que se encuentra trabajando de incógnito en la protección de dicho juez._

_Si bien se comprobó que la familia se encontraba bajo los efectos de la maldición imperius, sus miembros fueron trasladados a hospital San Mungo, no se sabe el daño que puedan haber sufrido, como información adicional hemos averiguado que uno de los hijos de la familia afectada se encuentra en los registros de jóvenes magos descendientes de muggle._

Entonces Harry supuso que el que esa familia fuese elegida no fue al azar, ya que si los guardias muggles los hubiesen atrapado antes que el auror seguramente los habrían eliminado, Harry comprendía que ese era el modo de actuar de Voldemort, no elegía nada al azar siempre atacaba a alguien que pudiese ser una molestia, y en este caso un joven niño muggle con poderes mágicos no sería digo de llegar a ser un mago. Finalmente encontró la última noticia relacionada con el periódico muggle

_Muere Director registro de posibles magos_

_Anoche, y en las cercanías del Caldero Chorreante en Londres fue encontrado el cuerpo sin vida de Rugulus Prince, el director de los registros de jóvenes con dotes mágicos (comúnmente denominados futuros magos) en lo que se creer un claro ataque de mortifagos, recordemos que Rugulus Prince se encontraba en investigación, luego que se detectara la desaparición de una serie de registros con los nombres de los muggles que probablemente iniciarían el año escolar. El ministro comentó que..._

Harry ya no necesitaba seguir leyendo, esa noticia le basto para confirmar que Voldemort había robado los esos registros, y el ataque a la familia de anoche confirmaba que ya contaba con varios blancos para atacar, se preguntaba si el ministerio tendría copia de los registros, y porque se habían dado el trabajo de matar a Rugulus, sería a caso que estaba bajo la influencia de la maldición imperius y que ahora se había liberado por lo que correría a dar el nombre del mortifago que lo controlaba.

No pudo seguir haciendo sus suposiciones, ya que en ese momento sonó el timbre de la casa, y Harry supuso de inmediato que se trataba de Tonk que seguramente le traería noticia de su encargo, por lo que de inmediato se levantó y prácticamente corrió a la puerta, para ver quien más los acompañaría, abrió la puerta y se encontró con Tonk, para su desgracia venia acompañado de un auror del ministerio (que Harry suponía por la cara de Tonk que no era de la orden) y para su sorpresa.

- Ron que haces aquí

- Llego tu mensaje esta mañana y no podía dejarte ir solo – contestó el chico

- ¿Qué dijo tu madre?

- Ella no estaba de acuerdo, pero dijo que mejor eso a que estuviese solo en casa

- ¿Y Ginny?

- Ella fue a ayudar a la tienda de los gemelos, así que no habría nadie en casa

- ¿Y como les fue con mi encargo?

- Bien – dijo Tonk – pero mejor entremos

Harry lo hizo pasar, el auror dijo que se quedaría vigilando que todo estuviese en orden mientras ellos terminaban de arreglarse, por lo que los tres entraron en la casa y se dirigieron rápidamente a la sala, cuando llegaron ahí Tonk dijo:

- El ministro lo envió cuando se enteró que saldrías

- ¿Quién le contó? – preguntó Harry

- Seguramente alguien en el banco – dijo la chica – supongo que fue en el momento en que Fleur realizó la solicitud.

- No demoraron tanto – dijo el chico

- Desde luego que no – dijo ella – el ministro dio la autorización de que apurasen el papeleo, además que los duendes no encontraron anomalías en el pergamino

- Bueno – dijo Ron – nos vamos

- Aun no – dijo Tonk – Harry, deberás llevar tu capa invisible y tenerla oculta por si algo raro ocurre.

Harry subió a su habitación y sacó de su baúl su capa invisible, aquella que los había ocultado de la vista de los mortifagos cuando mataron a Dumblendore, después de eso bajo y vio que Tonk hablaba con el auror, después de eso salieron y Harry comprobó que el ministerio había enviado uno de sus coches. Sonrió irónicamente y comentó:

- Parece decidido a congraciarse conmigo.

- Espera que le des tu apoyo – dije Ron – al igual que el año pasado

- Creo que quiere demostrar que pueden proteger a las personas – dijo Tonk

- Por lo menos a los que tiene protegidos aun siguen vivos – dijo el auror

- Yo creo que quiere que le cuente lo que hacía Dumblendore – dijo Harry – aun tiene que estar tratando de averiguar el porque no estaba en la escuela esa noche y donde iba cada vez que salía

- En ese caso no creo que lo averigüen – dijo Ron – nunca lo hicieron cuando estaba vivo, como creen que lo harán ahora que está muerto

- Suponen que tú les podrás decir algo – dijo Tonk – mas que mal el rumor de que tú estabas con él es público.

- En ese caso pueden seguir tratando – dijo Harry – no sé donde iba Dumblendore cuando salía del colegio, y lo de la noche de su muerte es algo entre él y yo.

- ¿No se lo contarás a nadie de la orden? – preguntó Tonk

- No – dijo Harry – cada uno tiene su misión, y espero que las continúen, Dumblendore así lo hubiese querido

Subieron al automóvil y Harry les indico que irían a un centro comercial muggles y les contó que quería comprarse algo de ropa y unos accesorios personales, Ron lo miró y Harry solo asintió, dando a entender que apenas pudiese le contaría lo que había ocurrido y el porque se molestaba en salir a comprar, cosa que no había hecho en todos los años que había estado en Hogwarts.


	2. Capítulo II: El Termino de la Protección

**Capítulo II: El término de la protección.**

Llegaron al centro comercial y Harry de inmediato comenzó a buscar las tiendas de artículos deportivos, nunca pensó que le costaría tanto dar con una, Ron constantemente le reclamaba por no conocer el lugar, mientras que un poco más atrás, el Auror y Tonk llamaban la atención de las personas por su forma de vestir, ya que ambos llevaban túnicas, Ron por le menos había aprendido de Harry a usar ropa muggle.

- Ya te lo dije – comentó Harry – es la primera vez que vengo a uno.

- Tienes casi 17 año – dijo Ron – acaso no salías nunca.

- Sabes que los Dursley no me llevaban a ninguna parte.

- Si ya recuerdo, y la ropa que tienes es la que te dieron después de que a tu primo no le servía.

- Por lo menos me ha durado mucho.

- ¿Qué es lo que vienes a comprar?

- Ropa deportiva

- ¡Ropa deportiva! – Exclamó el pelirrojo - ¿Para que quieres tú ropa deportiva?

- No va a ser para guardarla de recuerdo – dijo Harry – pero ahora no te puedo contar, quizás en casa te lo diga.

- Bueno – dijo Ron – porque ahora me quedaré contigo, hasta que nos reunamos con Hermione.

- ¡Que! – Exclamó Harry mas que sorprendido – pero y Ginny, tu casa ¿Qué dijo tu madre?

- Ginny se irá con los gemelos a trabajar – dijo Ron – por lo que yo me quedaría solo en casa, además ya soy mayor de edad, así que no necesito autorización de mis padres para salir.

- Me Alegra mucho – dijo Harry de manera muy sincera – la verdad es que necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar, además que así no haré lo que voy a hacer solo.

- Acaso pensabas dejarnos y partir solo.

- Desde luego que no, pero ya te dije, en casa te cuento.

- Bueno.

Entraron en la primera de las tiendas que encontraron y Harry le dijo a ron que comenzara a buscar ropa de su talla, que la iba a necesitar en caso de querer ayudarlo (Harry sabía que Ron no dejaría que le comprara nada) y que por esa vez no se sintiese ofendido. Ron lo miró un momento, estaba apunto de protestar, pero algo le decía que en cierto punto Harry tenía razón, que si él iba a ayudar a Harry tendría que hacer todo lo que el chico le pidiese.

- Por último tómalo como un préstamo

- Con todo lo que te debo tendré que trabajar toda mi vida para puro pagarte.

- Solo espero que vivamos lo suficiente – dijo Harry y notó como la mirada de su amigo trataba de evitar los de él

- Lo lograremos – dijo Ron – verás que lo lograremos y algún día nos sentaremos a reírnos de las cosas que nos pasaban en el colegio

La compra fue más lenta de lo que creía, se compraron varías tenidas, de todo tipo, los vendedores en un principio no le tomaron mucha importancia a los chicos, ya que por lo menos las vestimentas de ambos eran de segunda mano, y la tienda tenía productos de marcas, imposibles de comprar para personas con poco dinero.

- ¿Cómo vas a pagar eso? – preguntó un vendedor Ron cuando este le preguntaba por un par de zapatilla.

- Con dinero – contestó el chico – con que otra cosa cree que lo compraría

- Pero son muy caras, no creo que tengas dinero suficiente para pagarla.

- Ese es problema nuestro – dijo Harry llegando a ayudar a Ron, que se estaba poniendo nervioso

- Si no tienen dinero para pagar mejor se retiran – dijo otro de los vendedores – o llamaremos a los guardia.

- Harry en ese momento se rió en forma irónica, metió la mano al bolsillo si saco un fardo de dinero mostrándoselo a los vendedores.

- Mis padres me dieron este dinero – dijo Harry – y le hice una apuesta a mi amigo

- ¿Qué apuesta? – preguntó uno de los vendedores

- Que si nos vestíamos con ropas andrajosas y de segunda mano y tratábamos de comprar, nos discriminarían

- Yo aposté a que nos venderían igual – dijo Ron

- Y acabas de perder – dijo Harry – ahora vamos a otra tienda le dijo a Ron

Los vendedores es ese momento se pararon delante de los chicos y les pidieron disculpas por el trato y que si compraban en esa tienda recibirían la mejor atención, Harry miró a Ron y le sonrío levemente, y luego asintió con la cabeza, desde ese momento, fueron especialmente atendidos, los vendedores prácticamente corrían cuando Harry o Ron les pedían algo, y mientras se probaban las cosa, Harry aprovechaba de consultarles a los vendedores acerca de cuales para ellos eran los mejores ejercicios.

- Eso depende de lo que quieres conseguir –dijo uno de los vendedores.

- Bueno – necesito aumentar mi resistencia a largos periodos de competición, aumentar mi fuerza y mi agilidad.

- Para eso mejor te metes a un gimnasio.

- No puedo – dijo el chico – mi padre un diplomático y no puedo salir mucho de casa

- En ese caso, lo mejor que puedes hacer es correr por lo menos así aumentarás tu resistencia.

- ¿Y lo otro?

- Para la fuerza solo necesita pesas y la agilidad solo con ejercidos simples.

Así fue como después de casi tres horas en la tienda, y con los vendedores ayudándolos a cargar las cosas, salieron de la tienda, en donde de inmediato fueron escoltados por Tonk y el auror, se dirigieron al auto y guardaron las cosas en la maleta (los vendedores quedaron asombrados por el auto y se convencieron que era verdad que el padre de Harry era un importante diplomático) se despidieron de ellos y subieron al auto.

Durante el trayecto, la única en hablar fue Tonk, Harry y Ron solo le respondían con monosílabos y evitaban hacer cualquier cometario, Harry estaba seguro que el ministro llamaría de inmediato a Auror para que recontase acerca de lo que Harry estaba planeando, y el chico no estaba dispuesto a darle la más mínima información de lo que planeaba.

Lo único bueno de que el ministerio le hubiese mandado el coche, es que este pasaba por los lugares que parecía imposible, además que los semáforos siempre estaban en verde para ellos (parecía magia) por lo que no demoraron mucho en llegar a Privet Drive, el coche se detuvo frente a la casa de Harry, bajaron las cosas y las dejaron dentro de la casa, Tonk se despidió de inmediato, al igual que el Auror, los chicos los vieron irse, y cuando el auto perdió de vista cerraron la puerta.

- Me puedes decir ahora que es lo que ocurre – dijo Ron.

Harry tomo aire y comenzó a narrar lo del mensaje de Dumblendore y las indicaciones que había dejado, Ron lo miro boquiabierto, pero Harry supo que no le diría nada, que no lo trataría de convencer que era algo imposible, por el contrarío Ron de inmediato se levanto, se estiró un momento, sonrío a Harry y dijo:

- Me va a gustar ver a Hermione haciendo ejercicio.

- Crees que estará de acuerdo en hacerlos.

- Desde luego – dijo el chico – cuando le cuentes lo del mensaje se pondrá como loca a hacerlos.

- Entonces –volvió a decir Harry - ¿Por donde comenzamos?

- La verdad es que ahora voy a casa a buscar mis cosas y vuelvo enseguida.

- Como vas a ir – dijo Harry – que yo sepa la casa de Arabella no tiene chimenea conectada a la red flu.

- Apareciéndome – dijo el chico sacando un papel que llevaba en el bolsillo.

- ¿Tienes tu carnet de aparición? – preguntó Harry incrédulo

- Si – dijo el chico – lo saque una semana después de que volvimos de clases, esta vez lo hice todo perfecto.

- Entonces ve a tu casa y te vienes de inmediato.

Harry llevó a Ron al patio trasero de la casa y de inmediato Ron se desapareció, Harry entró nuevamente en la casa para ordenarla un poco y comenzar a subir las cosas a su habitación cuando recordó un pequeño problema, sus tíos no sabían que Ron llegaría a casa, es más, no sabían que se quedaría hasta que Harry cumpliese 17 años.

Ron llegó a los cinco minutos, Harry sintió que alguien aparecía en el patio, y por inercia se llevó su mano al bolsillo y sacó rápidamente su varita apuntándola en dirección a la puerta de la cocina que daba al patio, la bajó al comprobar que se trataba de su amigo, lo dejo pasar y de inmediato ambos terminaron de subir las cosas a la habitación.

- Es un poco más chica que la mía – dijo Ron – así que no está mal.

- Yo quiero ver que van a decir mis tíos cuanto te vean – dijo Harry.

- Si les gusta bien – dijo Ron – y si no les gusta por para ellos, ahora puedo hacer magia.

- Lo que me recuerda que mientras tú estés aquí yo también puedo hacerla

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- Como escuchas – dijo Harry – Dumblendore me lo contó el año pasado

- ¿Qué te contó?

- Que el ministerio detecta la magia, no a quien la realiza

- Como soy mayor de edad y tengo permiso de hacer magia, si tú lo haces no lo sabrán y yo diré que son hechizos míos.

- Correcto.

- Y yo viviendo en casa de magos y mamá se enojaba si nos pillaba tratando de hacer magia, ojala y lo hubiese sabida antes.

- Pero tampoco haremos magia – dijo Harry – solo en caso necesario.

- Como tú digas.

Hablaron el resto de la tarde acerca de cómo se entrenarían, estaban en la habitación de Harry terminando de revisar sus compras, en verdad que se les había pasado la mano con todo, ropa, zapatillas, pesas, cuerdas y hasta unos videos de acondicionamiento (los cuales Ron compró para que Harry le mostrase lo que era las películas), doblaron la ropa y la metieron en el closet de la habitación

Prepararon la cena y luego de eso dejaron de las cosas listas para que cuando llegaran los Dursley por lo menos tuviesen algo para no reclamar, Harry esperaba impaciente por ver la casa del tío Vernon cuando se enterase de que Ron pensaba quedarse hasta que Harry fuese mayor de edad y abandonara la casa.

Estaban sentados en la sala viendo uno de los videos, Ron constantemente les hacía preguntas a los entrenadores, y Harry tenía que recordarle que ellos no podían escucharlos, dieron las 11:00 y Harry vio las luces de un auto, lo que indicaba que sus tíos estaban llegando. Harry miró a Ron y este le devolvió una sonrisa, entonces se acomodaron para estar preparados para cualquier cosa.

Se escuchó el cerrar las puertas del coche, mientras que el único sonido que se escuchaba era la risa de tío Vernon, lo que le indicó a Harry que Dudley había ganado su pelea, los escucho detenerse frete a la entrada, meter la llave, abrir la puerta y entrar, tío Vernon venía de muy buen humor, Dudley con un ojo morado, pero alegre y tía petunia que lo apuraba para llevarlo a la cocina para ponerle hielo.

- Veo que no has destrozado la casa – dijo el tío.

- No – contestó Harry – pero.

- Pero que – dijo este – supongo que tienes la cena lista

- Si, pero.

- Que esperas para servirla

- Solo hay que calentarla, pero quería…

- Entonces hazlo luego tenemos hambre. Dudley tuvo un día muy duro, gano por nocaut.

- Que bueno – dijo Harry tratando de no molestar a su tío – pero necesito…

- Por lo que ahora tiene que comer bien.

- Vernon – dijo tía Petunia volviendo al recibidor donde aun estaba Harry y tío Vernon- podrías….

Pero lo que tía petunia quería Harry no lo sabría, ya que ella se puso pálida, y sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos, tío Vernon y Harry miraron de inmediato en dirección a donde estaba mirado su tía y comprendió el porque ella se había asustado, y tío Vernon también quedo sin habla, al fin había visto a Ron

- Que demonios significa esto – dijo rápidamente y comenzando a enojarse.

- Es lo que trataba de decirte – dijo Harry – tengo una visita.

- ¿Quién te dio permiso para tener vistas? – volvió a decir de manera más fuerte

- No necesito permiso – dijo Harry de manera desafiante – además no sabría que vendría

- Entonces dile que se vaya.

- Creo que no – dijo Harry – él se quedará hasta que yo me marche.

- Eso nunca.

- Lo mandaron mis otros amigos – dijo Harry refiriéndose a los miembros de la orden del fénix.

Tío Vernon trató de decir algo, pero Harry vio como su rostro se desfiguraba, el conocía muy bien esa expresión, era la que ponía cuando mencionaba a los magos adultos, Harry sabía que su tío tendría que ceder si no quería que un grupo de magos llegase a buscarlo, no quería que los vecinos vieran a personas extrañas frente a su casa

- Está bien se queda – dijo tío Vernon – pero sabes que en esta casa está prohibido hacer magia.

- Lo sabe

- También tendrá que ayudarte en las cosas de la casa

- Lo hará – dijo Harry – pero nosotros tenemos otra cosa que hacer durante el día

- Y por último – dijo tío Vernon ignorando el comentario de Harry - debe vestir de manera decente y no como todos esos anormales.

- No es problema, hoy fuimos de compra.

- ¿De donde sacaste el dinero? – preguntó tía Petunia

- La que heredé de mi padrino,

- Bueno - prosiguió tío Vernon – y lo último es que no se meterá con nosotros.

- No hay problemas – dijo Ron hablando por primera vez.

- Además – agregó Harry pensando que mejor le avisaba de inmediato – otra persona puede llegar a quedarse.

- Eso si que no – dijo tío Vernon – no habrán mas hombres en esta casa.

- Como tú digas – dijo Harry – por que es una chica la que vendrá.

Tío Vernon abrió la boca para seguir protestando, pero por una extraña razón la cerró, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina para comer algo, Harry le indicó a Ron que lo siguiera para que ellos pudiesen comer algo también. Dudley ya no sonreía, miraba a Ron con una mirada de terror, jamás habías estado frente a un mago sin haber sufrido algún suceso extraño.

La cena fue bastante tranquila, los Dursley se dedicaron solo a comer, mientras que Harry y Ron no hablaban de nada, porque Ron sabía que Harry jamás les había contado a sus tíos nada de su vida en Hogwarts y pensaba que si trataba de entablar conversación podrían terminar por echarlo. Después de eso los Dursley se retiraron a dormir, dejando a Harry y Ron el lavado de las cosas, finalmente ellos también se retirarían ya que habían quedado en salir a correr al otro día.

Se levantaron muy temprano y luego de vestirse, bajaron, Harry le cometo a Ron que debían dejar el desayuno listo antes de salir, a la media hora estaba fuera de la casa, y Harry le indicó a Ron que podrían ir a correr al parque, que era un sitio abierto y que seguramente alguien de la orden estaría cuidándolo (aun así llevaban sus varitas guardadas en unos estuches que Moody les había enviado) y estaban listos para desaparecer en caso de ser necesario.

Estuvieron toda la mañana, pero no habían logrado mucho avance, dieron varias vueltas al parque, pero era más el tiempo que habían descansado que el que habían ejercitado, y cuando se sintieron hambrientos volvieron a casa, al llegar se encontraron con la sorpresa que una lechuzas los estaban esperando con una nota, lo que había provocado la molestia de tía Petunia, ya que la lechuza se encontraba en la cocina. Harry se acercó a la lechuza y le retiró el sobre, enseguida reconoció la fina caligrafía de Hermione.

_Harry_

_Me enteré por Ginny que Ron ya está contigo, por lo que ya me encuentro preparando mis cosas para unirme a ustedes, Ginny también me contó que Tonk les fue a informar sus padres acerca de las compras que habías realizado, por lo que me imagino que están pensando en ejercitarse._

_Saben que no me gusta la idea de los ejercicios (no soy muy buena haciéndolos) pero pensándolo bien nos harás falta estar en buenas condiciones cuando hagamos eso, se que te dije que llegaría el día de tu cumpleaños, pero ya hablé con mis padres. Me costó convelerlos pero ya está listo y llegaré mañana. _

_Sé que tus tíos te pueden poner problemas, así que avísame por cualquier cosa._

_Saludos a Ron._

_Hermione._

- Que bien – dijo Ron – así podremos ver donde iremos.

- Ya sebes que iré al valle Godric antes.

- Lo sé, pero tenemos que ver donde nos quedaremos.

- La casa de Sirius sería una buena opción - comentó Harry

- Pero Snape sabe la ubicación del cuartel general, ya está desabitado

- Cuado llegue Hermione lo veremos – dijo Harry – ahora tendremos que ver donde se quedará.

Harry guardó la carta y le comentó a Ron que les contaría a sus tíos durante la cena, por lo que para evitar que tía Petunia estuviese de mal humor comenzaron a ordenar la casa y luego de eso fueron a arreglar el jardín, para finalmente almorzar y lavar los platos. El resto de la tarde los chicos estuvieron en la habitación de Harry haciendo un poco de pesas, cosa que tampoco les duró mucho por el agotamiento que tenían.

Llegó la hora de la cena, tía Petunia había llamado a Harry (y por ende a Ron) para que arreglasen la mesa, Ron estaba acostumbrado a ayudar a su madre, pero el tono de voz de la tía de Harry era el que le molestaba, aún así trató de que no se notara su molestia. No demoraron en terminar de ordenar, ya que ahora con ayuda Harry hacía las cosas más rápido.

- Vernon debe estar por llegar

- ¿Y? – preguntó Harry sabiendo que ese tono de voz era cuando estaba a punto de ordenarle hacer o comportarse de una manera especial.

- Se supone que tenía una importante reunión

- Aun no te entiendo

- Que si le fue bien llegará de buen humor – dijo Petunia – y no creo que quieras que te recuerdes como se pone cuando le va mal.

Harry de inmediato deseó que el tío Vernon hubiese tenido un buen día, ya que esperaba contarle lo de Hermione antes de que la chica llegase, y en la carta no había puesto la hora en que llegaría. Mientras pensaba en eso sintió el coche de su tío deteniéndose, pronto sabría como le había ido. Abrieron la puerta y la enorme figura de tío Vernon entró por ella.

- Día perfecto – comentó alegremente – cerramos el trato con la constructora, nos compraran más de mil taladros.

- Que bien – dijo Tía Petunia – con ese dinero extra nos iremos de vacaciones.

- Y por fin no tendremos que preocuparnos de que algo le pudiese ocurrir a la casa.

La cena estaba acabando y Harry encontró que era el momento de hablar de la llegada de la chica, esperó que su tío narrara por enésima vez la conversación antes de que cerrara el negoció, y el momento que terminó Harry le interrumpió rápidamente.

- Me llegó una lechuza.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo? – preguntó tío Vernon.

- Es que era de Hermione

- ¿Quién es esa? – dijo Dudley

- Espera – interrumpió tío Vernon – esa no es la chica que vendrá a verte.

- A quedarse – dio Harry – y llega mañana.

- Ya dije que no aceptaré más anormales en esta casa.

- La envían los de la orden – comentó Ron – y será solo hasta el próximo miércoles.

- No tenemos donde acomodarla – contestó tío Vernon

- No mientas – dijo Harry – se puede quedar en el cuarto de invitado.

- Está bien – dijo tío Vernon sabiendo que aunque no quisiera la chica llegaría y él tendría que aceptarla para no arriesgar a su familia – pero saben las condiciones.

- No hay problema – dijo Harry – los padres de Hermione son dentistas, son personas comunes y corrientes.

Después de la cena Harry y Ron se dirigieron a la habitación de invitados para comenzar a prepararlo, ya que no sabían si la chica llegaría a primera hora o en la noche, Harry supuso que no lo dijo para evitar dar pistas en caso de que alguien interceptara la lechuza. Ron por otro lado trataba de dejar todo perfectamente ordenado.

El día siguiente fue algo que Harry quería olvidar, no habían ido a ejercitar para estar en casa en el momento que la chica llegase, Ron estaba muy nervioso y consultaba constantemente el reloj, y protestaba por la demora de la chica. Harry ya se había dado cuenta hace tiempo que su amigo estaba enamorado de Hermione y si sus sospechas eran ciertas, la chica también estaba enamorada de Ron, pero ninguno de ellos daba el primer paso.

- Ya deja de dar vueltas – dijo Harry.

- Pero es que está demorando mucho – dijo Ron – no es normal

- Recuerda que no dijo a que hora llegaría

- Ya debería estar acá, espero que no le haya pasado nada.

- Ni que te gustara – dijo Harry para ver la reacción de su amigo.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre? – Se defendió Ron – es solo que…

El timbre sonó y Ron corrió a la puerta para ver quien era, para su decepción solo se trataba de un para de amigos de Dudley, quienes lo iban a buscar para hacer de la suyas en las cercanías. Tres veces sonó el timbre y tres veces que Ron corría a abrir la puerta para encontrarse con distintas personas (un vendedor, el tipo que cobraba el periódico y una vecina que venia a conversar con tía Petunia.

Después del almuerzo, Harry y Ron salieron a arreglar un poco el jardín y pintar la cerca de la casa, en eso estaban (Ron miraba cada vez que podía en dirección a la calle), cuando un hermoso auto se detiene frente a la casa de los Dursley y del auto baja Hermione, los chicos se levanta y se dirigieron a saludarla. Y la chica los saludo a ambos de un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

- Menos mal que llegaste – dijo Ron – ya estábamos preocupados

- Pero si nunca dije a que hora llegaría – dijo la chica.

- Vamos adentró – dijo Harry – tenemos mucho que hablar.

Harry y Ron llevaron el equipaje de la chica a la casa, mientras ella se despedía de sus padres, Harry notó como las padres de la chica la abrazaban con fuerza, después de eso la chica se separa de ellos y se dirigió hacía sus amigos, Harry vio como los ojos de la chica estaban húmedos, Ron se acercó a ella y puso una de sus manos en su hombro, los tres se dieron vuelta y despidieron a los padres de la chica.

Espero volver a verlos – comentó la chica.

Lo harás – dijo Ron.

Entremos luego – dijo Harry – Hermione tiene que enterarse de varias cosas.

Entraron en la casa y vieron que tía Petunia se encontraba en la cocina (pero Harry sabía que ella los había estado mirando por la ventana) y fueron a dejar las cosas en el cuarto de invitados, donde Harry le puso al corriente acerca del mensaje de Dumblendore y las compras que habían realizado.

Eso significa que si quieres hablar con Dumblendore tendrás que ir a Hogwarts. – dijo ella.

No pienso volver – dijo Harry – tengo que terminar luego con esto

Yo solo dije que en algún momento tendrás que ir a Hogwarts.

Eso lo veremos cuando llegue el momento – contestó Harry.

Por ahora – dijo Ron – tenemos que ver que haremos el miércoles.

No estamos para hacer fiestas – comentó Hermione.

No dijo eso – dijo Ron – me refiero que a donde iremos.

Podríamos ir a casa de Sirius – dijo Harry – es un lugar seguro.

No lo creo – dijo la chica – Snape sabe la ubicación y podía entrar.

Creo que podríamos ir a la madriguera – dijo Ron – por lo menos hasta después de la boda de Bill y Fleur

No lo sé – dijo Harry – podríamos poner en peligro a todos.

No si la casa está protegida – dijo Hermione – Ginny me contó que el señor Weasley había realizado varios hechizos de protección.

Y por último – comentó Ron – cualquier cosa es más fácil huir o pedir ayuda a alguien.

Tenemos muchas cosas que preparar – dijo la chica – desde la madriguera podremos movernos con mayor facilidad.

Entonces avísale a tu madre que nos quedaremos un par de día en su casa – dijo Ron.

Harry ató la nota de Ron en Hedwig, su lechuza albina, y los tres chicos vieron como ella se alejaba, después de eso terminaron de guardar las cosas de la chica y salieron a disfrutar un rato de la tarde, el calor estaba desapareciendo y daría paso a una densa neblina, que ya era costumbre para todos, antes de que anocheciera los tres estaban en casa listos para cenar.

La siguiente semana pasó rápidamente para los chicos, los tres se levantaban temprano y salían a correr, luego regresaban a casa para preparar el desayuno, para después continuar ejercitando, mientras que hacían las cosas de la casa (cosa que Petunia vigilaba atentamente para que no fuesen a romper nada), y por fin llegó el martes, el último día en la casa de los Dursley

- Jamás pensé que llegaría este momento – dijo Harry.

- Ya pronto emprenderemos el viaje de nuestra vida – dijo Ron

- Rumbo hacia lo desconocido – dijo Hermione

- Pensar que creía que el día que me fuera de esta casa sería el más feliz de m vida, pero ahora no tengo ningún sentimiento, solo el miedo de saber que inicio una búsqueda que me llevara a la posibilidad de morir.

Ya estaban terminado de arreglar las cosas de Harry, y bajaron a cenar, esa noche la cena la sirvieron tarde, ya que tío Vernon había tenido una importante reunión que había terminado muy tarde. Por lo que las 12:00 de la noche del 31 de Julio lo pasarían todos juntos, cosa que hacía la situación más tragicómica para Harry.

La conversación de los Dursley se centró en lo bien que le estaban saliendo las cosa en el trabajo, las cosas que venían a futuro y de las vacaciones que se tomarían, cuando el reloj marco las doce, Harry ya era mayor de edad, entonces y sin que nadie se lo esperara, Harry y tía Petunia se cubrieron de una luz blanca que emanaban de cu cuerpo.

Tío Vernon y Dudley se asustaron, mientras que Ron y Hermione observaban asombrados como la luz de ambos se juntaba en una esfera, cuando ambos dejaron de emanar esa luz, la bola que se había formado comenzó a apagarse hasta también desaparecer.

- La protección se ha terminado – dijo Harry – es hora de irnos.


	3. Capítulo III: El encuentro con Ginny

**Capítulo III: El encuentro con Ginny.**

Los tres chicos se dirigieron a la habitación de Harry y lo ayudaron a bajar sus pertenencias, los Dursley aún estaban asustados por lo que acababan de ver, tío Vernon estaba revisando a su esposa comprobando que no tuviese ninguna anomalía, mientras que Dudley estaba como petrificado mirando a su madre.

- ¿Qué demonios te hicieron? – preguntó tío Vernon

- No lo sé – dijo ella – no ciento nada extraño

- Ustedes – dijo Tío Vernon al ver que Harry y sus amigos volvían – le dije que estaba prohibido hacer cualquiera de sus trucos.

- No hicimos nada – dijo Harry.

- Y si no fueron ustedes quien fue

- Dumblendore – dijo Harry – recuerda que conjuró una protección que duraría hasta que fuese mayor de edad.

- Y ahora se acaba de terminar – agregó Hermione.

Tío Vernon estaba a punto de hacer otra pregunta cuando sintieron que sonaba el timbre, los tres chicos sacaron de inmediato sus varitas y se prepararon para una posible emboscada, Ron se posicionó en la sala apuntando a la puerta, Harry se puso delante de la puerta, en el cuarto escalón de la escalera, y Hermione en la entrada de la cocina.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó Harry

- Soy Reamus – dijo la voz del único amigo de su padre que quedaba con vida.

- ¿Cómo se que eres tu? – volvió a preguntar Harry

- Si fuésemos mortifagos no habríamos tocado el timbre – respondió el profesor.

- ¿Con quien vienes? – volvió a preguntar Harry, mientras veía que Ron le indicaba con la manos que eran dos personas las que estaban afuera.

- Con Moody, y dice que Hermione está en la entrada de la cocina, Ron en la sala mirando por la ventana y tu estas en la escalera.

Harry miró a Ron y Hermione, ambos le hicieron gestos de no saber que hacer, Harry no quería caer en una trampa, no podía dejar que los mortifagos se volviesen a burlar de él, pero también sabía que Harry que los mortifagos habrían entrado a la fuerza, Miró a sus amigos y asintió con la cabeza, vio que sus tíos y Dudley estaban escondidos en la cocina, apunto con la varita a la puerta.

_Alohomora – _y la puerta comenzó a abrirse.

En el umbral de la casa se encontraba Reamus sonriendo, mientras que Moody estaba tras el y Harry vio como su ojo mágico se movía en todas direcciones, buscando cosas que no fuesen normales, Harry les dejo pasar, sin dejar de apuntarles, lo mismo que Ron y Hermione, Reamus sin embargo no mostraba señales de sacar su varita y Moody no entraba en la casa.

- Baja eso – dijo por fin Reamus no somos mortifagos

- ¿A que vienen? – preguntó Ron, sin bajar aun la varita

- A escoltarlos a la Madriguera

- Podemos aparecernos – dijo Hermione

- Tú y Ron si – dijo Moody – pero Potter aun no pasa el examen.

- Igual puedo aparecerme –dijo el chico

- No sería aconsejable – dijo Reamus – el ministro está muy enojado contigo, y pese a que ha mandado a protegerte, no ha podido hacer lo que quiere.

- Y si te apareces sin autorización sería una buena oportunidad de llevarte al ministerio, retenerte un par de días y hacerte alguna interrogación.

- No se atrevería – dijo Harry

- En este momento si – dijo Moody – está desesperado, no ha conseguido ningún avance.

- ¿Entonces como llegaré?

- Con un trasladador – dijo Moody

- Desde luego que no – dijo Ron – puede que lo lleve directamente a una trampa

- ¿Y que piensas? – dijo Moody

- Que Hermione o yo lo llevemos – dijo Ron – Harry ya ha viajado trasportado por otra persona.

- En ese caso – dijo Reamus – los vemos en la madriguera

- Nosotros nos llevaremos las cosas – dijo Moody

- Ahora – dijo Reamus – solo deben esperar la señal de que es seguro salir de casa, apenas lo hagan desaparecen y se van a la madriguera.

- Listo – dijo Moody.

Los tres chicos salieron de la casa, Ron y Hermione apuntando a Reamus y Moody, mientras Harry verificaba que estuviese todo en orden, entonces tomó el brazo de Hermione y lo apretó fuertemente, para que ella iniciara la aparición, sintió la sensación de ahogo y de pronto sintió el aire fresco que había en la casa de Ron.

Caminaron en dirección de la casa de Ron cuando sintieron el sonido de dos personas apareciendo detrás de ellos, volvieron a levantar las varitas y se preparan para luchar, nuevamente vieron que se trataban de Reamus y Moody, entre ambos cargaban el baúl de Harry, por lo que terminaron de convérsense de que eran las personas que decían ser, Harry camino en dirección a ellos.

Siento no haber confiado en ustedes – dijo Harry.

No esperaba menos de ti muchacho – dijo Moody – después de todo lo que has vistos serías un tonto si creyeras en todo lo que dicen.

Es que os pillaron de sorpresa – dijo Harry – podrían haber avisado que nos irían a buscar.

Es que solo terminamos los preparativos hace un rato – dijo Reamus.

¿Qué preparativos? – preguntó Ron

Los de la seguridad de Harry – dijo Moody – todos en la orden saben que la protección que te dio tu madre y el encantamiento de Dumblendore terminaría hoy.

Y temimos un ataque por parte de los mortifagos. Por lo que todos en la orden estaban en puntos estratégicos, y ahora deben estar cubriendo la madriguera.

Llegaron a la casa y vieron que Molly Weasley (la madre de Ron) los estaba esperando, Harry la vio y de pronto se dio cuenta de que vería nuevamente a Ginny, un sentimiento lo embargó, recordaba que se había alejado de la chica para evitar que Voldemort lo hiciese daño. Y ahora volvería a verla y no sabía como reaccionaría, Ron y Hermione lo miraron y pusieron una mano en sus hombros en señal de apoyo.

Pasen, rápido – dijo Molly – no se queden ahí parados.

Hola mamá – saludo Ron - ¿Qué tal las cosas?

Bien – dijo ella apurándolo.

Buenas noches señora Weasley – dijo Hermione.

Hola linda – dijo ella – Harry cariño que delgado estas, te haré algo de comer.

Entraron en la casa y vieron que no había nadie más en ella, Harry esperaba ver a Ginny, pero al ver la hora supuso que estaría durmiendo, Reamus y Moody dejaron las cosas de Harry en la sala y se despidieron, excusándose de que tenía que ir a comprobar que todo estuviese en orden.

Molly les indicó que se dirigieran a la cocina, en donde les preparó rápidamente algo de comer, mientras que les comentaba que Ginny se había quedado en la tienda con los gemelos y que llegaría al otro día, Hermione le lanzó una mirada a Harry, mientras que Ron estaba comiendo.

Dormirás con Ron – dijo Molly – ya que es mejor que te asegures una cama – le dijo a Harry – mientras que Hermione se quedará con Ginny y Fleur.

Fleur está acá – pregunto Ron

No, ella está en el hospital, pero viene de vez en cuando a cambiarse de ropa, y a dormir cuando está muy cansada, quien lo diría, en verdad que Bill se casará con una buena mujer.

¿Cómo está Bill? – preguntó Harry

Mejor, se levanta y camina, pero los doctores quieren hacerle el último examen cuando haya luna llena

Pero si ya hubo – dijo Hermione – la primera semana que estuvo en el hospital, y la del mes pasado.

Pero quieren ver que pasa ahora que está de pie y con toda su energía.

No creo que pase nada malo – dijo Ron

Los médicos piensan que puede quedar con secuelas y no quieren dejar nada al azar.

Después de un buen rato de conversación, los chicos se retiraron a dormir, ya que al otro día seguirían con sus ejercicios, y lo posible podrían practicar un poco de magia, mas que mal los tres estaban autorizado a hacerla ahora que eran mayores de edad. Y pensando en eso fue que Harry se quedó dormido, ya que en su interior no hallaba la hora de volver a ver a Ginny.

Al otro día fue despertado temprano por Ron, quien lo apuraba para que salieran a hacer sus ejercicios, Hermione los estaba esperando en la cocina, Molly se sorprendió de verlos tan temprano en pie, y los chicos le contaron que estaban haciendo ejercicio y se habían acostumbrado a salir todas la mañanas a correr un poco. La madre de Ron los miró tratando de encontrar el truco en eso, Harry sintió una extraña sensación cuando ella lo miró, como si ella supiese Legelimancia.

Bueno vayan – dijo ella – pero no pueden alejarse mucho.

No lo haremos – dijo Harry – además que los alrededores son especiales para hacer ejercicios.

Cualquier cosa se aparecen de inmediato – dijo ella.

Los chicos salieron de la casa y comenzaron a correr, salieron de la casa de Ron y comenzaron la subida de un cerro, lo habían elegido por ser uno en donde no habían muchos árboles, yen los que habían era muy difícil que se escondiera una persona, además que tenía mucha visibilidad para todo lados, algo bueno y malo a la vez, ya que si bien ellos podían ver a su alrededor, ellos también podían ser visto.

Tu madre sabe legelimancia – dijo Harry.

Claro que no – dijo Ron.

De eso no estaría tan seguro, Snape sabía legelimancia, Dumblendore también y sé perfectamente cuando alguien trata de utilizarla.

No puede ser – dijo Ron – por eso es que nos pillaba cada vez que mentíamos

Y por eso es que Dumblendore la tiene en la orden – dijo Hermione – siempre me pregunté el porque Dumblendore la tenía en la orden y nunca le daba ninguna misión.

Eso quiere decir que nos puede ayudar – dijo Harry – ella nos puede enseñar.

No creo que quiera – dijo Ron.

Pero no perdemos nada con preguntárselo – dijo la chica.

Volvieron a la casa, no se habían dado cuenta que en realidad se habían alejado de la madriguera, ya que no habían notado como esa semana de ejercicios comenzaba a hacer efecto. Podían correr más rápido y no se cansaban tan luego, mientras que podían levantar más peso sin mucho esfuerzo. Llegaron al medio día a la casa, tal como habían dicho y Molly se alegró de verlos.

Que bueno que llegaron, así ayudan a Ginny a ordenar la casa, hoy tendremos invitados.

Harry de inmediato dirigió su vista al interior de la casa, mientras Ron preguntaba que quienes vendrían, estaba buscando a Ginny, pero no la vio, no por lo menos dentro de la casa, ya que la chica había ido a guardar las escobas en el cuarto que había detrás, entonces la vio, más hermosa que nunca, su pelo rojo suelto y su encantadora sonrisa, y sintió el enorme deseo de correr y abrazarla.

Ginny entró en la casa y lo primero que vio fue a Harry, ella se había estado preparando para el encuentro con el chico, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero al verlo ahí mirándola le hizo olvidar todo y solo se quedó paralizada, con la vista puesta en Harry y notó como él no dejaba de mirarla.

¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? – pregunto Molly – es como si nunca hubieses visto a Harry

Nadie de la familia sabe lo suyo – susurró Ron a Harry

Nada – dijo ella – solo que no esperaba que volviesen tan pronto.

Entonces comiencen a hacer las cosas – dijo Molly – Ron y Hermione pueden arreglar el patio, mientras que Ginny y Harry arreglaran la sala.

Yo puedo ir con Harry – dijo Ron.

Desde luego que no – dijo ella – ustedes dos pueden pasarse toda la tarde y no terminar.

Entonces yo voy con Harry – dijo Hermione

Tampoco, Ron no le haría caso a Ginny, y se que tú lo harás trabajar, además – agregó ella – es como si no quisiesen que Harry estuviese con Ginny

No pudieron discutir más, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron al patio, donde había muchos cachureos votados, sobretodo cosas de los gemelos Fred y George, no sin antes mirar a Harry y Ginny y preguntarse que es lo que estaría pasando por la mente de ambos. Mientras que Harry se levantó de la mesa si se dirigió a la sala, seguido de Ginny.

Si lo hubiese sabido antes Harry no lo hubiese creído, estar con Ginny a su lado y no poder abrazarla y besarla era peor que la maldición _crusiatus_ verla a su lado y no poder hablarle, ya que no se le ocurría nada, sentir su aroma, era realmente doloroso, ese dolor que te oprime el corazón y no te deja respirar, y la única forma de detenerlo era abrazándola, pero en su mente estaba la idea de que ella estaría mas segura lejos de él.

El tiempo que demorara en terminar de ordenar la sala fue eterno, Harry y Ginny se encontraban en lados opuestos de la sala, como tratando de mantenerse lejos uno del otro, pero se encontraron en la chimenea, cuando ambos tomaron al mismo tiempo el retrato de la familia Weasley, que estaba en un hermoso marco dorado, se tocaron levemente la manos, un escalofrió recorrió la de Harry y la separó de inmediato de la chica, ella hizo lo mismo, dejando caer la foto. Ambos se agacharon a recogerla, entonces se encontraron en el suelo y quedaron mirándose.

Harry vio de cerca los hermosos ojo marrones de Ginny y ella estaba perdida en los ojos verde de Harry, ninguno dijo nada, solo se miraban, y mientras lo hacían Harry sentía como una especie de imán que hacía que su rostro se acercara el de ella, no podía resistirlo, vio como ella separaba sus labios, sintió su aliento.

Ginny ¿Dónde dejaste? – escuchó que la señora Weasley había entrado en la sala para preguntar algo Ginny pero se quedó callada al verlos -¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Nada – dijo ella incorporándose de un salto – es que ambos nos agachamos a recoger el retrato que se nos cayó.

Ya – dijo ella en tono de no creerle - ¿Dónde dejaste la tinta que estaba en cocina?

La llevé a la pieza – dijo ella – la iré a buscar.

Harry – dijo Molly – si utilizas magia terminaría antes – y le dirigió una sonrisa a Harry para luego volver a la cocina.

Sacó su varita y comenzó a ordenar con mayor facilidad las cosas, como se le había olvidado que podía hacer magia, entonces recordó que era su cumpleaños, y se extraño de que ni Ron ni Hermione lo hubiesen saludado. Pensando en eso termino de ordenar la sala para luego ayudar un poco a la señora Weasley mientras que el resto ordenaba las piezas.

La tarde pasó volando, cuando los chicos son enviados a preparar una mesa en el patio, Ron y Harry alargaban mágicamente una, mientras que Hermione conjuraba un hermoso mantel blanco, después entre los tres se entretuvieron haciendo aparecer silla, de distintas formas y colores, hasta que Molly salió a retarlos y apurarlos para terminaran y se fuesen a preparar.

Harry y Ron se dieron una ducha y luego pusieron ropa común y corriente, cuando comienzan a sentir que empezaban a llegar los invitados a la cena, Harry de inmediato se preguntó quienes serían, tal vez se trataría de una reunión de la orden del fénix, y esta vez exigiría que lo aceptaran como miembro, el ya era mayor de edad.

Vamos Harry – dijo Ron – creo que nos están esperando.

Esta vez no me prohibirán que escuche las noticias de la orden – dijo Harry.

Desde luego que no lo harán, ya somos mayores de edad.

Comenzaron a bajar las escaleras, Ron iba adelante y Harry un poco más retrazado, pensando en como lo haría para volver a estar cerca de Ginny sin que el impulso por abrazarla lo venciera, entonces llegó a la sala y vio una gran cantidad de personas reunidas, alrededor de Ginny, quien sostenía un hermoso pastel:

Feliz cumpleaños – dijeron todos al unísono, y Harry comprendió que la reunión era para festejarlo a él mientras escuchaba como todos le cantaban el cumpleaños feliz.

Jamás en su vida le habían celebrado un cumpleaños (los Dursley siempre lo olvidaban), y lo únicos regalos que había recibido eran los que les enviaban sus amigos Hogwarts, ahora tenia su primera celebración, por lo que sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, pero se las secó enseguida y se dirigió donde Ginny, quien avanzaba hacia él con el pastel, para que apagara las velas.

Estaban todos los Weasley, a excepción de Bill, que estaba en el hospital, Charly, que trabajaba en Rumania en una reserva de dragones y Percy, que seguía enojado con su familia, también estaban Reamus y Tonk, Moody, McGonagall y Hagrid el semigigante que trabajaba en Hogwarts como guardabosques y profesor de cuidados de criaturas mágicas y quien había ido a buscar a Harry para decirle que era un mago.

Cada uno de los presentes se acercó al chico para hacerle un regalo, Ron le regaló un nuevo par de guantes protectores, Hermione un libro de hechizos avanzados, los gemelos le regalaron un juego de sortilegios Weasley especiales, los señores Weasley un surtido especial de dulces, McGonagall le dio un libro de transformaciones nivel experto.

- Dumblendore me dejo una misión – dijo Moody acercándose a Harry – tengo que enseñarte artes oscuras (le susurró al oído), así que toma este libro, que cuando vuelvas a Hogwarts empezaremos.

Y bien Harry – dijo Hagrid – al fin eres mayor de edad, quien lo diría

Ya se – le corto el chico – pareciese que fuese ayer el día que me sacaste de casa de los Dursley.

Ahora eres más de lo que imaginaba que serías – dijo el guardabosque al borde de las lagrimas – tu regalo te lo daré cuando vuelvas a Hogwarts para entonces ya deberá estar listo.

¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Harry

Si te lo digo no será sorpresa – contestó el guardabosque – pero tienes que leer este libro, seguro te gustará

Harry que había aprendido los gustos de Hagrid no quiso imaginarse que clase de criatura, porque estaba seguro que sería una mascota, lo que trataría de regalar Hagrid, el semigigante tenía el don de considerar a todo tipo de criatura peligrosa como mascotas, y siempre se defendía diciendo que solo eran incomprendidas, dragones bebe (prohibidos tenerlos como mascotas), arañas gigantes y su propio hermano (un gigante de verdad) estaban entre las criaturas que Hagrid había tenido.

Finalmente Reamus se acercó a Harry y le entrega una pequeña caja envuelta en papel de regalo, Harry abrió el paquete y se encontró con una hermosa caja azul de terciopelo, la miró detenidamente, puesto que sabía que era algún tipo de joya, la abrió y se encontró con dos hermosos anillos de oro.

Son de tu padres – dijo Reamus – los encontré en la casa de Sirius y supuse que te gustaría tenerlos.

Gracias – murmuró Harry – es lo único que tengo de ellos, aparte de las fotos que me dio Hagrid.

Lo sé – dijo Reamus – no fueron muchas cosas las que se salvaron ese día.

La señora Weasley les dijo que era hora de comer, por lo que todos salieron al patio y se sentaron, Harry en uno de los extremos de la mesa, a su lado Ron y al otro Hermione, y al lado de la chica estaba Ginny, mas linda que nunca, Reamus y Tonk estaban al lado de Ron, mientras que los señores Weasley estaban al otro lado de la mesa.

Tú no le diste nada a Harry – comentó Fred a Ginny.

Es que no tuve tiempo de comprarlo – dijo ella – además que todavía estoy esperando el pago de la semana que estuve con ustedes.

Pero dijiste que nos avisarías cuando necesitaras el dinero – contestó George.

Bueno – dijo ella – es que con tantas cosas tampoco tuve tiempo.

En todo caso no esperaba nada – dijo Harry – la verdad que solo el hecho de que todos estén reunidos es suficiente.

La comida consistía en los platos favoritos de Harry, por lo que la mayoría de los presentes no habló casi nada, todos tenían hambre, luego cuando los platos estuvieron más vacíos, comenzaron con la conversación de los que estaba pasando en el mundo mágico, cosa que estaba esperando Harry.

No ha habido más ataques de mortifago desde la muerte de Rugulus Prince – comentó Tonk

Lo malo es que sabemos que Voldemort tiene el registro de los posibles magos.

¿No existen copias? – preguntó Hermione.

Si las hay – dijo Reamus – pero son demasiados como para protegerlos a todos.

Lo malo es que Voldemort ya empezó a dañarlos – dijo Harry

Te diste cuenta – comentó Reamus

Desde luego que si – dijo el chico – hasta en el diario muggle salió lo de la familia que trató de matar a un juez.

Veo que haces lo mismos que el profesor Dumblendore – comentó McGonagall

Es que las noticias son fáciles de reconocer, además que el profeta no me da confianza, no después de saber que el ministerio controla las noticias que publica.

Aun así la mayoría de los magos cree las noticias – dijo Fred.

Y la orden ¿en que se encuentra? – volvió a preguntar Harry

La mayoría nos encontramos cumpliendo los deberes de Dumblendore.

¿Y Voldemort?

No sabemos nada de él, no quiere mostrarse en persona aún, solo se le ha visto un par de veces.

Y no tenemos rastros de Mayfloy ni de Snape.

Suponemos que tienen que estar junto con Voldemort.

Lo malo de que Voldemort tenga a Snape de aliado que es que le puede dar mucha información de los miembros de la orden.

Y por ende debe saber lo de que Harry y Ginny estuvieron saliendo en Hogwarts – dijo Reamus, dejando a todos los Weasley sorprendidos.

¿Qué Harry esta saliendo con Ginny? – preguntó incrédulo George.

Con nuestra hermana pequeña – prosiguió Fred.

¿Y lo permitiste Ron? – volvió a decir George.

Ya basta – dijo Ginny – lo que Harry y yo hallamos hecho no es asunto de ustedes.

Además que no seguimos juntos – dijo Harry.

Los señores Weasley solo miraban en dirección de Harry, y Harry sintió como nuevamente alguien trataba de entrar en su mente, por lo que desvió la mirada y miró el suelo, mientras que Fred y George seguían molestando a Ron por no haber cuidado Ginny, pero eso lejos de molestar a Harry lo hacia reír, ya que se dio cuenta de que los gemelos solo estaban molestando a su amigo.

Ya basta los dos – dijo la señorea Weasley.

Se puede saber por que terminaron – dijo el señor Weasley.

Eso es asunto nuestro – volvió a decir Ginny.

Pero … - comenzó a decir la señora Weasley cuando fue interrumpida por su marido

Si no siguen juntos debe ser por algo, ellos saben lo que hacen.

Pero como es que no nos habían contado – volvió a decir Molly.

Lo siento – dijo Reamus a Harry – supuse que lo sabrían.

¿Quién te contó a ti?

McGonagall – contestó Reamus – nos contó a Tonk y a mí que se había enterado de que estabas saliendo con ella.

Vaya – dijo Harry – no se puede tener ningún secreto.

No como ese – dijo Reamus – es por eso que la orden se encuentra protegiendo la casa, sabemos que Voldemort puede tratar de llegar a ti por medio de Ginny.

Y eso es lo que debe estar planeando – dijo Hermione – sabe que la orden esta cuidando la madriguera, por lo que buscara el momento preciso.

Puede que sea en el tren a Hogwarts – dijo Ron.

Eso lo tenemos controlado – dijo Tonk – ninguno de ustedes llegará al colegio en el tren.

¿Cómo lo haremos? – preguntó Ginny

Con trasladadores – dijo Reamus – Molly y Artur los harán el mismo día de entrada a Hogwarts, aparecerán en un lugar que no diremos y ahí se irán directo al castillo.

Eso me parece bien – dijo Ron.

Además que solo un grupo pequeño de miembros de la orden saben de esto.

La conversación continúo con varios otros temas, por lo que era bastante tarde cuando subieron a dormir, Harry subió después de Ginny quien conversaba con Hermione, se encontraron frente a la puerta de la habitación de ella, y se dio vuelta a mirar a Harry, ellos quedaron mirándose un momento, que para Harry fue eterno, pero cuando Ron le tiró la manga, salio del trance y se dirigió a la habitación de Ron, donde se acostó y durmió enseguida.


	4. Capítulo IV: En el Ministerio

**Capítulo IV: En el ministerio.**

Harry despertó a la mañana siguiente muy temprano, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a mirar más detenidamente los libros que le habían regalado, si el libro de Hermione le parecía que tenía hechizos complicados, el de McGonagall le pareció que serían imposibles de realizar, esa era magia muy avanzada, y como le comentó Reamus, libros que exigían en la carrera de auror.

El libro de Moody de magia oscura estaba cerrado con algún tipo de encantamiento, seguro que Moody quería evitar que Harry comenzara mirar el libro sin su supervisión por lo que se dedico a observar el libro de Hagrid "Animales extraordinarios casi extintos", y se preguntó que animal sería el que le estaba preparando su amigo.

A simple vista la mayoría de los animales que aparecían en el libro eran lo que las personas llamarían normales, pero de vez en cuando se encontraba con animales tan feroces que su extinción se debía a que se mataban entre ellos, y cuando vio que Ron se estaba despertando, guardo sus cosas y se prepararon para salir a ejercitarse.

Despertaste temprano – dijo Ron.

Es que no pude dormir bien – dijo Harry

¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Nada – mintió Harry, después de haber tenido el impulso de contarle a su amigo lo que le estaba pasando.

Si no quieres contarme no importa, pero recuerda que tienes mi apoyo en todo.

Lo sé – sonrió el chico.

Es que el tenerla cerca me está haciendo daño – se sinceró un poco Harry.

Te entiendo.

Salieron de la habitación y bajaron, Hermione ya se encontraba en la cocina esperándolos, salieron de la casa y comenzaron sus ejercicios. No pudieron llegar muy lejos, ya que aun se encontraban cansados, y adoloridos, por lo que llegaron al cerro al que iban siempre, descansaron un poco en vez de volver a casa corriendo decidieron aparecerse.

Harry nuevamente fue transportado por Hermione, llegaron a la casa y la señora Weasley los estaba esperando con el desayuno y las tareas del día, pero esta vez envió a Harry y a Ron a degnomizar el jardín, mientras que Hermione y Ginny la ayudarían a lavar los platos de la celebración.

No hallo la hora de ira dar el examen de aparición – dijo Harry.

Solo tienes que pedirle a papa que te acompañe al ministerio.

¿Cuánto demora el examen?

Depende de la cantidad de personas que halla en ese momento.

Es por orden de llegada.

Si.

Entraron a la casa y se encontraron con que Ginny no estaba, según su madre la chica había ido a la tienda de los gemelos para ayudarlos a ordenar los nuevos ingredientes para sus productos, por lo que solo quedaron los tres, así que Harry decidió hacer la pregunta que, quería hacerle a la señora Weasley.

¿Desde cuando sabe legelimancia?

Yo no … - comenzó a decir Molly - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Ayer nos trató de ver nuestros pensamientos – dijo Harry.

¿Como te diste cuenta?

Porque sentí la misma sensación que cuando Snape me estaba tratando de enseñar Oclumencia.

Dumblendore me advirtió que no la usara contigo – dijo Molly

Entonces es verdad – dijo Ron

Desde luego – dijo ella – por eso es que estoy en la orden, se supone que interrogo personalmente a los nuevos miembros.

Y como los trata de manera familiar tiene sus defensas bajas – dijo Hermione

Correcto, y como creen que no soy un peligro mas relajados están.

¿Cuántos saben acerca de eso? – preguntó Ron

Solo tu padre, Dumblendore y yo – dijo ella – y ahora ustedes.

En todo caso su secreto está a salvo – dijo Harry

En el momento que alguien más sepa dejaré de servir en la orden – dijo Molly

Nos enseñaría a los tres – dijo Harry.

Desde luego que no – dijo Molly – es muy complicado y también peligroso, me costó mucho trabajo dominarla.

Pero ya somos adultos – dijo Ron – podemos con eso.

No lo creo – dijo Molly – aun les queda un año en Hogwarts y en vedad que tienen muchas cosas que aprender.

Es que necesito saber – dijo Harry – en verdad que me urge aprender

Cuando salgas del colegio tal vez – dijo ella – antes no, y ahora si me permiten, tengo que terminar las cosas.

Se retiró a la cocina, dejando a Harry y los demás pensativos, buscando la manera de convencer a Molly de que les enseñara, por otro lado al parecer Ron todavía no le había comentado que ese año no volverían a Hogwarts, aunque fuese reabierto, luego los tres se levantaron y comenzaron a ordenar las cosas. Y cuando terminaron se fueron a descansar al jardín, total tenían todavía algo de tiempo antes de emprender el viaje.

Ya a en la primera semana de Agosto la casa de los Weasley estaba completamente agitada, ya que ese fin de semana sería la boda de Bill y Fleur, además que habían recibido la noticia de que Hogwarts sería reabierta y el consejo escolar había designado a la profesora McGonagall como nueva directora.

La casa era un ir y venir de personas (la mayoría miembros de la orden), todos llevando distintas cosas y ordenándolas, Fred y George habían desaparecido de casa y se quedaban en su tienda, Ginny no se la veía mucho, cosa que tenía a Harry algo menos preocupado, ya que cada vez que la veía quitaba sus ojos de ella, y ella no dejaba de mirarlo.

El jueves iremos al ministerio – dijo el señor Weasley durante la cena

Bueno – dijo Harry

Partiremos a primera hora, iremos en un trasladador.

¿Por qué no la red flu? – preguntó Ginny

Es por que la red puede ser interceptada – dijo Molly –el trasladador lo haremos el mismo día.

Tendrás que estar conmigo en la oficina – dijo el señor Weasley – por lo menos hasta que la oficina de transportes mágicos comience a atender.

Que es como a las 10:00 – agregó Ron.

Lo bueno es que apenas termines te puedes aparecer en casa – dijo Molly

Una vez terminada la cena, Harry se fue a acostar, estaba nervioso por lo del examen, él ya se había aparecido una vez, y llevando a Dumblendore, sabía que podía hacerlo, pero el la importaría que tenía en sus futuros planes el tener esa credencial lo mantenía preocupado, si no pasaba el examen no podría hacer el viaje en la búsqueda de los horcruxes.

Al otro día salio se levanto temprano, se vistió y bajo a la sala, en donde los señores Weasley lo estaban esperando, Harry comió un par de tostadas, que fue lo único que su estomago le recibió, mientras que el señor Weasley se dedicaba a leer el profeta, Harry solo vio que la portada indicaba un nuevo ataque, pero no le prestó atención hasta que el señor Weasley dijo:

Dolores Umbridge, ¿no tiene sentido?

Que le pasó a Dolores Umbridge – dijo Harry, que conocía perfectamente a la bruja a la que se refería el señor Weasley.

Fue atacada anoche – contestó

Está muerta – dijo Harry.

No, solo le borraron la memoria.

¡Le borraron la memoria! – exclamó Harry.

Eso es lo que dice el periódico – dijo el padre de Ron – lo extraño es que no es alguien que maneje información importante.

¿Y donde está ahora?

En San Mungo, pero es casi imposible que le recuperen sus recuerdos., bueno ahora vamos que llegaré tarde al trabajo.

Que usaremos de trasladador

Esta botella vacía –dijo el señor Weasley, apunto con su varita - _Portus_

Una vez creado el trasladador, Harry y el señor Weasley lo tocaron, sintiendo de inmediato la sensación de ser tirado desde el estomago por un gancho invisible. Unos segundos después sentía sus pies golpear el suelo y se vio a si mismo en la entrada del ministerio de magia.

Todo estaba tal cual como lo recordaba, una serie de chimeneas, en ambos lados del pasillo recibían a las personas que llegaban por medio de la red flu, otros simplemente se aparecían frente a la fuente de la hermandad mágica, que estaba completamente reparada, Harry recordó como hace un poco mas de año en esa misma fuente Voldemort se mostró en publico y se enfrentó con Dumblendore.

Varita – dijo el hombre que estaba detrás del mostrador

Harry conocía el procedimiento, aquel mago comprobaría el material, núcleo y último hechizo utilizado con ella, después le daría una credencial y le permitiría pasar. Y así lo hizo, claro que antes de dejarlos ir, miró detenidamente a Harry, le sonrío, saludo al señor Weasley y agregó

El ministro sabía que vendría a verlo.

Yo no lo vengo a ver – respondió Harry.

El viene a su examen de aparición – dijo el señor Weasley.

Vaya – dijo el guardia – pero yo tengo órdenes de avisar cuando Harry Potter venga al ministerio.

Pero si Scrimgeour sabe que no apoyaré al misterio – dijo Harry.

Vamos – lo apuró el señor Weasley – tengo que enviar urgente un informe.

Se dirigieron al ascensor, lo tomaron y solo ellos entraron, ya que no había muchas personas, llegaron al piso en que trabajaba el señor Weasley, que estaba en el mismo piso que el de regulación de transporte mágico, por lo que Harry no tendría que deambular por otros pisos del ministerio.

Tienes que tener cuidado con lo que comentas – dijo el señor Weasley

Que tiene que diga lo que pienso.

Nada, pero recuerda que esta en el ministerio, acá Scrimgeour manda, de seguro que ya debe saber que te encuentras acá.

Solo espero que no aparezca – dijo Harry mirando en dirección al ascensor.

Aquí es.

El señor Weasley abrió la puerta y Harry vio el cambió que esta había sufrido. Cuando Arthur Weasley trabajaba el departamento de control de objetos muggles, su oficina era muy chica, apenas tenía dos escritorios y no tenía ventanas. Ahora que trabajaba en el departamento de control de objetos hechizados y potencialmente peligrosos, la oficina era mucho más grande.

Era una oficina que tenía por lo menos unos diez escritorios, todos con muchos papeles encima, y una hermosa ventana que reflejaba un hermoso amanecer (El señor Weasley le comentó que por orden del ministro todos los días deben estar así de hermosos), el escritorio del Señor Weasley era el que tenía mas papeles que los demás.

Ya vez – dijo él – hay mucho trabajo que hacer.

Y que hace el resto de las personas que trabajan ara usted.

Bueno, tenemos a dos aurores practicantes, que se encargan de la búsqueda de objetos que pueden ser peligrosos. También hay dos encantadores, que investigan los hechizos que tiene dichos objetos.

¿Qué más? – preguntó Harry

Témenos tres archivistas, que se encargan de buscar los orígenes de los objetos, cuando sabemos que son antiguos, y por ende buscan en los registros de crímenes para ver si son objetos buscados anteriormente.

¿Y esos tres puestos?

Esos son de los tres inefables que trabajan acá, ellos bloquean los hechizos en caso de que no puedan deshacerse, etiquetan el objeto y se lo llevan al departamento de ministerio para guardarlos.

También trabajan para usted los inefables

No, si bien los objetos yo indico cuando se los pueden llevar, yo no les puedo ordenar directamente.

¿Y usted que es lo que tiene que hacer?

Yo, estoy mas que nada administrando, reviso todos los informes, emito las ordenes de búsquedas, puras cosas de papeleo, sabes que hecho de menos salir.

Los demás empleados comenzaron a llegar al rato, todos saludaban al señor Weasley de manera muy cortes, le dirigían una sonrisa a Harry, y comenzaban de inmediato a trabajar, de los aurores salieron de inmediato en busca de un par de podadoras que estaban atacando a su dueño en Hogmasde. Mientras que los encantadores estaban aparte tratando quitar el hechizo a una tetera que no dejaba que le sacaran el agua.

Una de las cosas que más llamaba la atención era los numerosos avioncitos de papel que surcaban el cielo, esa era la forma de comunicarse dentro del ministerio, cada color representaba algo distinto, El señor Weasley se lo había explicado una vez, pero ya no se acordaba, de pronto vio uno de color rojo que aterrizó en el escritorio del señor Weasley, quien de inmediato lo llamó.

El ministro sabe que estás acá

Y bajará a verme – dijo Harry

Correcto, así que anda de inmediato y entra en la sala de pruebas, ya está abierta, así que llena el formulario y listo.

Harry salio de la oficina y se dirigió a la puerta que le indicó el señor Weasley, entró y vio que aun no había llegado nadie, de inmediato la bruja lo hizo pasar para que llenase una ficha, le entregó el pergamino y la tinta correspondiente, Harry vio que se trataba de un simple formulario de datos, lo llenó rápidamente y lo regreso a la bruja que no había reparado en Harry en ningún momento.

Veamos señor …. Potter – exclamó ella – Harry Potter

Si – contestó Harry notando que la mirada de la bruja se dirigía directamente a la cicatriz que tenía frente.

No me había fijado que era usted – agregó ella.

No se preocupe

Adelante, pase de inmediato le tomaran su examen.

Harry sabía perfectamente que lo trataban así por ser famoso, además tenía la impresión (desde que vio la actitud del guardia de la entrada) que el ministros debía haber dejado instrucciones especificas para cuando él fuese a rendir el examen, mas que mal tenía que haber averiguado que al ser menor de edad no había podido dar el examen durante el curso pasado y que por obligación tendría que ir a darlo al ministerio.

En menos de cinco minutos llegó un anciano mago, que se presentó como Alexier Stronger, el director del departamento de regulación de trasporte mágico, quien le tomaría el examen de apariciones. Salieron de la oficina y se dirigieron al fondo, pasaron la oficina del señor Weasley hasta que llegaron a la última puerta, la cual abrió dando paso a un enorme patio.

El examen es sencillo – dijo el señor Stronger – tiene que aparecerse donde vea la luz.

Solo eso – dijo Harry – sin tiempo

Sin tiempo – contestó este. – cuando quiera.

Harry le indicó que estaba listo, entonces el señor Stronger apuntó con su varita y Harry vio como en uno de los extremos del patio aparecía una luz. Se concentró un momento y sintió como su cuerpo se transportaba, abrió los ojos y vio que estaba todo en orden, segundos después sitio como el señor Stronger aparecía a su lado.

Déjeme ver – dijo él revisando a Harry por todos lados – todo parece en orden, ahora sigamos.

Volvió a apuntar con su varita y otra luz apareció, Harry se concentro nuevamente y volvió a aparecerse donde le indicaron, inmediatamente el señor Stronger apareció junto a el para examinarlo, tres veces más le hizo la prueba y las mismas tres veces lo reviso, finalmente le indica a Harry que todo estaba bien y que podía retirar su credencial en cualquier momento.

Si quisiese hacer un trasladador ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? – preguntó Harry.

La verdad es que la creación de trasladadores es muy restringida – contestó el señor Stronger- se supone que también tienes que tener un permiso.

¿Dónde obtengo el permiso?

Aquí mismo, claro que antes tiene que pasar la prueba.

Si hubiese sabido antes me hubiese preparado – dijo Harry.

Eso puede arreglarse – dijo el hombre - ¿sabe hacer trasladadores?

No – dijo el chico – pero necesito aprender a hacerlos con mucha urgencia.

El señor Stronger dejó a Harry en la recepción de la oficina de transporte mágico, donde comprobó que ya había varias personas llenando el formulario para rendir el examen, la secretaría le había indicado que tendría que esperar unos quince minutos para que estuviese todo listo, por lo que el chico se sentó.

Pasaron los quince minutos cuando la bruja lo llama y le entrega, la credencial, luego de eso, y susurrándole que se trataba de un regalo del señor Stronger, le entregó una autorización para la creación de trasladadores, cosa que Harry no sabía si aceptar o no, si no lo aceptaba podría parecer descortés y si lo aceptaba era como recibir algo del ministro, pero la necesidad se impuso y lo aceptó.

El señor Stronger me pidió que le comentará que no lo utilice hasta que aprende a hacerlos como corresponde.

Dígale que gracias, y que no se preocupe, solo lo usaré en caso de emergencia.

Harry salió de la oficina, guardando su autorización y su credencial en bolsillos distintos, total la diferencia entre ambos papeles era muy notoria como para confundirlos, luego se dirigió a la oficina del señor Weasley, quien apenas lo vio entrar se levantó de su escritorio y camino apuradamente hacia él.

¿Cómo te fue?

Mejor de lo que esperaba – dijo Harry

Entonces puedes irte – dijo el señor Weasley

¿Qué pasa?

Me extraña que Scrimgeour, sabiendo que estás en el ministerio y conmigo no halla venido a verte.

Quizás es porque sabe que estoy con usted.

Yo te acompaño al recibidor, de ahí te apareces en casa.

Subieron por el ascensor, esté los llevó nuevamente a primer nivel, donde estaba la recepción, el señor Weasley le indicó que apenas llegara a la fuente de la hermandad mágica podría aparecerse, caminaron rápidamente y estaba llegando al la fuente cuando una voz familiar pronuncia su nombre

Harry – dijo Scrimgeour – que gusto tenerte por estos lados

Señor Ministro – saludo Harry.

Arthur – volvió a decir el señor ministro – eres muy amable al acompañar a Harry, ahora si me lo permite necesito hablar con él unos minutos.

Es que estoy apurado – dijo Harry.

No te quitaré mucho tiempo – dijo Rufus – además que tienes que llenar unos formularios para la recepción de la herencia que te dejó Dumblendore.

¿Qué Dumblendore me dejó algo? - preguntó Harry

Si – dijo Rufus – pero la lectura tiene que ser realizada en presencia de algún miembro del ministerio como testigo de fe.

Así es – dijo el señor Weasley para confirmarle a Harry que Scrimgeour no estaba mintiendo.

Arthur conoce el procedimiento, pero sé que está muy ocupado, y precisamente ahora acabo de cancelar una reunión con el ministro francés, así que si quieres yo puedo ser el testigo de fe.

Harry sabía que eso era mentira, que Scrimgeour quería nuevamente tratar de convencerlo de decir que el ministerio estaba realizando un gran trabajo en cuanto al tema de los mortifagos o que iba a tratar de que le dijera lo que hacía Dumblendore cuando salía del colegio, pero la duda de saber que es lo que le había dejado Dumblendore le hizo aceptar la oferta.

Está bien – contestó Harry

Excelente – contestó el ministro con una enorme sonrisa en su cara – vamos a mi despacho.

Volvieron al ascensor y comenzaron a bajar, en el primer piso descendieron, y el señor Weasley se despidió de Harry, ahora estaban Scrimgeour, Harry y dos aurores que debían ser la guardia personal del ministro, el piso era realmente impresionante, demasiado elegante, una hermosa alfombra roja cursaba todo el pasillo, y todas las paredes estaban con hermosos cuadro, todos de magos famosos y ex-ministros, también había varios escritorios, y detrás de ellos una serie de magos y brujas.

Pasa – dijo Scrimgeour a Harry – el sobre lo tengo en mi oficina.

La oficina del ministro realmente era hermosa, tenía una gran mesa de reuniones, además de un elegante escritorio, detrás de este había una enorme biblioteca, con muchos libros, varios retratos cubrían las paredes, algunos se encontraban vacíos en ese momento, y al fondo tenía un gran ventanal, que mostraba un hermoso arco iris de fondo, en verdad que era una bella oficina.

Siéntate – dijo Scrimgeour señalando la silla que estaba frente al escritorio.

Es una hermosa oficina – comentó Harry.

Gracias – contestó el ministro – la verdad es que no soy bueno decorando, la dejé tal y como la tenía Fudge.

Scrimgeour revolvió un poco los papeles, y sacó un sobre que estaba cerrado, lo puso encima del escritorio, y guardó el resto que había sacado, en eso entra uno de magos que estaba fuera, en uno de los escritorios, llevando una bandeja con dos vasos y una jarra de agua, la que depositó en el escritorio y después se retiró. Una vez que estuvieron solos, Scrimgeour precedió a abrir el sobre y leyó

_Testamento de Albus Dumblendore._

_Yo Albus Dumblendore dejo mis pertenecías más preciadas a Harry James Potter, a él le dejo mi pensadero, con todos mis recuerdos que están en el, además de las botellas que están guardados junto a este. También le dejo los libros que están en el mismo estante y por último le dejo los detectores de magia que están en mi despecho._

_Mi dinero lo dejo para el fondo común de Hogwarts…_

Scrimgeour termino de leer el pergamino que en verdad era algo largo, pero solo continuaba hablando de cosas materiales, la verdad es que si esperaba que el sobre contuviese algo importante, quedó decepcionado, Harry sabía que la herencia de Dumblendore era realmente útil, sus recuerdo le permitirían ver los detalles de la vida de Voldemort en el colegio, y las botellas a las que se refería eran seguramente alguno de los recuerdo que no habían alcanzado a ver.

¿Eso es todo? – preguntó Harry.

Eso parece – preguntó Scrimgeour.

Entonces me retiro – dijo Harry levantándose de la silla y caminando hacia la puerta

Espera, necesito conversar contigo

Es que no tengo tiempo, me esperan en casa

Vamos Harry toma un vaso de agua y escúchame un segundo.

Harry se devolvió y tomó nuevamente asiento, miró como Scrimgeour servía dos vasos de agua y colocaba uno de ellos frente a Harry, mientras que el otro lo dejó frente a él, entonces se levantó y comenzó a caminar por detrás de su escritorio, Harry lo seguía con la mirada, esperando que comenzara a hablar.

Bebe un poco – dijo Scrimgeour al ver que Harry no había tomado el vaso.

Gracias – dijo Harry tomando el vaso y llevándoselo a la boca.

En ese minuto su mente viajo a un suceso anterior, precisamente a Hogwarts y a su quinto año, al despacho de Dolores Umbridge, la suprema inquisidora que el ministerio había enviado para controlar a Dumblendore y Hogwarts, y que había ocupado el puesto de directora cuando Dumblendore se vio obligado a escapar para evitar que expulsaran Harry, cuando ella le trató de dar una poción de verdad para que confesara el paradero de Dumblendore.

Harry estaba con el vaso casi el la boca, cuando desvió su mirada hacía el ministro, notó que su mirada era la de quien parecía realmente complacido de que Harry estuviese bebiendo, esperando a que tragara para así poder tenerlo bajo control, solo fue un momento ya que el ministro desvió rápidamente la mirada y Harry de inmediato supo que Scrimgeour le estaba ofreciendo agua con poción de la verdad diluida

Por que no toma un poco de agua usted – dijo Harry devolviendo el vaso a la mesa.

Es que no tengo sed –dijo el ministro

Pero tiene la garganta más seca, acaba de leer casi un metro de pergamino.

Estoy acostumbrado.

O será que en el agua hay algo que no quiere beber

¿Qué estas diciendo? – dijo Scrimgeour algo alterado

Lo que escuchó – contestó Harry – no bebe porque ordenó que al agua le echaran _Veritaserum_ o alguna pócima de la verdad.

Esa es una acusación muy grave.

Vamos ministro, no es la primera vez que tratan de hacerlo, Umbrige hizo lo mismo cuando quiso interrogarme.

Bien, veo que eres más listo de lo que pensaba.

Entonces se acercó a Harry y puso su mirada fija en Harry, quien sintió la sensación de que de cosquillas en el cerebro, Scrimgeour trataba de usar legelimancia en él, por lo que desvío su mirada, se levantó y se alejó en dirección a la puerta, porque ya no aguantaba más la situación, pero antes de llegar a la puerta Scrimgeour le gritó

Es que no entiendes que es por el bien de la personas.

Entiendo que intentó hacerme beber poción de la verdad y que intentó usar legelimencia – el ministro quedó sorprendido – si se bien cuando alguien trata de hacerlo – agregó.

Es la única forma que se ocurrió para averiguar lo que hacía Dumblendore.

No sé lo que hacía – dijo Harry – pero veo que usted está siguiendo el camino de Fudge, si sigue así no durara mucho en el cargo

Me estas amenazando

Desde luego que no – dijo Harry – solo trato de que vea que el camino que está siguiendo no es el correcto

Eres solo un niño, no sabes todo el trabajo que estamos haciendo. Tengo a todos los aurores trabajando – dijo Scrimgeour – todos buscando la pista de los mortifagos.

Entonces ya debe tener idea de porque atacaron a Umbrige

Ese solo fue un ataque sin sentido, ella no maneja nada de información relevante.

Ese es su problema, o se ha fijado que Voldemort no ataca a nadie sin razón

No es verdad, el ataca solo a quienes están con la guardia baja.

Claro y el hecho de que matara al director de registros de posibles magos y que después una familia muggle con un hijo cuyo nombre estaba en el registro, tratara de matar a un juez muggle es solo coincidencia.

Desde luego que fue solo coincidencia.

No lo creo – dijo Harry – y si fuese usted trataría de ver que es lo que sabía Umbrige que fuese de interés para Voldemort.

No me digas lo que tengo que hacer

Desde luego que no, solo le estoy aconsejando

Hablas como si supieras lo que piensa en innombrable

Si fuese así hace tiempo que hubiese informado de los ataque que planeaba, no sé lo que piensa, pero si sé que nunca ataca al azar.

Con estas últimas palabras, Harry abrió la puerta y salio del despacho, notó como todos estaba mirándolo, ya que Harry estaba seguro de que habían escuchado los gritos del ministro, caminó hacia el ascensor y lo llamó, de inmediato llegó, por lo que no demoró en llegar al primer nivel, se dirigió al lugar de revisión de varitas, devolvió la chapa de visita que le habían entregado.

Nos vemos luego – dijo el guardia

Hasta luego – dijo Harry girándose para caminar hacia le fuente.

Harry – dijo una voz que parecía conocida.

Neville – dijo Harry al ver a su compañero de curso- viniste al examen de aparición.

Si, y lo aprobé

Que bueno.

Bueno te dejo – dijo Neville – mi abuela me espera en casa.

Nos vemos

Harry entonces llegó a la fuente de la hermandad mágica, se concentró unos segundos y luego si sintió transportado, abrió los ojos y comprobó que todo le había salido bien, estaba en la Madriguera, quería ver a Ron y Hermione para contarles lo del encuentro con Scrimgeour, pero con todas las cosas que habían que hacer no encontró el tiempo para hacerlo ya que en dos días sería la boda de Bill y Fleur.


	5. Capítulo V:La Boda

**Capítulo V: La boda.**

En la cena de esa noche Arthur les cometo a los demás que Harry había tenido una reunión con el ministro, y que después es eso Scrimgeour había quedado muy alterado, al punto de gritarle a todos los que lo saludaban. Ron y Hermione miraron a Harry, como preguntándose porque no les había contado nada de eso.

¿Qué te dejó Dumblendore? – preguntó Fred

Su pensadero, unos libros y unas botellas – dijo Harry

El pensadero sería útil – dijo Ginny – los libros también, pero para que te deja botellas.

No lo sé.

En todo caso cuando vuelvan a Hogwarts podrán averiguarlo – agregó la señora Weasley

Nosotros nos retiramos – dijeron Ginny y Hermione- mañana será un día muy duro

Pero si la boda es el sábado – comentó Ron

Si – dijo Molly – pero las cosas deben quedar listas mañana

Hay que emparejar el jardín, distribuir las mesas, preparar las habitaciones para la familia de Fleur.

Entonces nos vamos a acostar nosotros – dijo Harry.

Harry y Ron llegaron a la habitación, donde no se sorprendieron de ver que Hermione los estaba esperando, mas que mal ella también quería enterarse de lo que había ocurrido en la oficina de Scrimgeour, todos en la casa se dieron cuenta de que Harry no había llegado de muy buen humor, y no había dicho muchas cosas.

Harry narró lo ocurrido en el despacho de Scrimgeour, y la reacción de sus amigos fue exactamente como se la había imaginado, Ron tratando a Scrimgeour de manera muy grosera y Hermione discutiendo sobre la legitimidad del uso del Veritaserum por parte del ministro, Pero para lo que no podían encontrar respuesta era para el ataque a Umbrige.

No es que me de lastima – dijo Hermione – pero Harry tiene razón

Scrimgeour sin embargo no piensa que sea importante – Dijo Ron

Sigo pensando que Voldemort obtuvo algo de ella.

Como cuando comentaste lo que Voldemort contó acerca de Bertha Jorkin, que se puede romper un hechizo desmemorizante.

Pero le dejo la mente inútil – dijo Harry – por eso la mató

Y dices que Scrimgeour trató de usar Legelimancia

Si, pero no le di oportunidad de hacerlo.

Eso indica que debes volver a practicar la oclumencia.

Lo sé, pero tengo que ver como lo hago, además que a los tres os servirá.

Después de conversar largamente, Hermione se retiró a la habitación de Ginny y los chicos se acostaron, ya que al otro día llegaría la familia de Fleur, y deberían comenzar a montar las carpas que utilizarían durante le ceremonia y cena de la boda, sin contar que tenían que ir a probarse los trajes que habían encargado para ese día.

A la mañana siguiente la señora Weasley los levantó muy temprano, ya que Fleur había comentado que su familia llegaría en la tarde, por lo que Molly seguí insistiendo en que tenían que arreglar la casa, además que ese día darían de alta a Bill, por lo que el mayor de los Weasley volvería a la casa, lo que hacía que ese día fuese especial para todos.

Vamos chicos – dijo Molly – que hoy se irán a probar los trajes

¿A que hora iremos? – preguntó Ron

No iremos todos juntos, lo haremos en grupos

Ginny, irá a la tienda con los Gemelos, cuando ella vuelva irán ustedes tres, para que así estén devuelta antes de que lleguen los Delacure.

Pero Ginny puede que se demore toda la mañana – dijo Ron

Desde luego que no, hablamos a la tienda y tenemos las horas reservadas, durante toda la mañana.

Bueno – dijo Harry.

En ese momento llegaron cinco lechuzas, cuatro de ellas traían lo que reconocieron como las cartas de Hogwarts, mientras que la quinta era la que entregaba el periódico, los tres chicos no se preocuparon de las cartas de Hogwarts, sino que tomaron el profeta, para ver si es que había una noticia interesante, por lo menos saber si había algún ataque, pero la portada la acaparaba una noticia distinta:

_Hogwarts seguirá impartiendo clases._

_Anoche y después de una larga sesión, el consejo escolar junto con el ministerio decidieron que el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechizaría abriría sus puertas este año, claro que para esto se crearon una serie de medida de que garantizarán la seguridad de los estudiantes._

_Recordemos que el motivo por el que el colegio estuvo a punto de cerrar fue el asesinato de Albus Dumblendore a manos de uno de los profesores, que trabajaba para el innombrable. Razón por la cual el ministerio se negaba a autorizar el funcionamiento del centro estudiantil._

_Fue la petición de varios de los padres, la que motivó al consejo escolar a estudiar la posibilidad de la reapertura, y nombrar como directora a la profesora Minerva Mcgonagall, quien se desempeñaba como subdirectora, jefa de la casa de Gryffindor y profesora de transformaciones._

_Esperamos que las nuevas medidas de seguridad garanticen la protección de todos los alumnos, comentó en exclusiva la nueva directora, quien aun no da los nombres de los nuevos profesores que ocuparan las vacantes que quedaron…_

No me sorprende que lo hagan

Yo estaba seguro que el consejo continuaría las clases

Es que a pesar de todo – comentó Molly – la única forma de protegerse es que los jóvenes se preparen, y en Hogwarts enseñan lo suficiente.

Lo bueno es que mejorarán la protección

Malfloy encontró la manera de que los mortifagos entraran –comentó Ron

Piensas que hay más formas de entrar en el castillo

Desde luego que las hay – dijo Hermione – tenemos los pasadizos secretos

Que Cologusano conoce – agregó Harry

Dumblendore debió haberlos bloqueados

No lo creo, tendría que saber bien donde estaban las entradas

Yo creo que tendremos que informarle a McGonagall acerca de los pasadizos

Por esta vez te encuentro razón Hermione – dijo Ron – me cuesta admitirlo pero es mas importante la seguridad de todos que la de posibilidad de conseguir dulces.

Después de eso abrieron las cartas de Hogwarts, no era distintas a las otras, la única diferencia era indicaba que en vez de tomar el expreso de Hogwarts, ellos llegarían a través de un trasladador que sería preparado el mismo día de entrada, ademas adjuntaba la lista de libros que necesitarían, la única que puso atención a la lista fue Ginny, los demás solo la miraron.

Luego del desayuno se dirigieron al jardín, donde terminarían de emparejar el terreno (por medio de magia), para después comenzar con el montaje de las dos carpas que instalarían, una de ella donde se celebraría la ceremonia y la otra donde realizarían el banquete, además que tendrían que ayudar a la señora Weasley con las compras de las cosas que habían olvidado o que tenían que estar frescas.

Ron y Harry – dijo ella – pueden ir al pueblo por un par de paquetes que dejé encargados en la tienda de abarrotes.

Está bien – dijeron ellos.

Hermione, podrías ayudarme con los floreros

Harry y Ron desaparecieron y aparecieron tras la tienda de abarrotes, los Weasley acostumbraban parecerse ahí, ya que no era un lugar muy transitado, después de eso se dirigieron a la tienda, la vendedora, una chica de alrededor de unos 16 años los atendió rápidamente, ya que conocía perfectamente a los Weasley (claro que no sabía que eran magos)

Hola Ron – dijo ella – hacia tiempo que no te veía

Hola Mary – contestó el pelirrojo – lo que pasa es que no he estado mucho en casa

¿Quién es tu amigo?

El es Harry.

¿Harry? – dijo ella – el Harry de Ginny

El mismo.

Vaya, si que esta guapo, con razón ella estaba como loca por ti

No se que decir – contestó Harry.

Creo que nos vamos – dijo Ron –mamá nos está esperando.

Tomaron las cosas y se dirigieron hacía la parte posterior de la tienda, mientras caminaban Harry notó como alguien los seguía, así que cuando doblaron la esquina, tomó a Ron y lo puso contra la pared, Ron de inmediato sacó su varita, y al igual que Harry esperó unos segundos, hasta que alguien llegó corriendo.

Alto – dijo Harry saliendo y apuntando con la varita a la persona que se detuvo de inmediato.

Olvidaron esto – dijo Mary mirando la varita de Harry, quien al ver a la chica la guardó rápidamente. - ¿Qué tienes ahí?

Nada – contesto Harry – solo era un palo que recogimos cuando sentimos que nos seguían.

La chica entregó el paquete que se les había olvidado, y se dirigió nuevamente a la tienda, apenas dobló Harry y Ron se desaparecieron, llegaron a la casa, le entregaron las cosas a la señora Weasley, y para extrañeza de Ron, Harry lo tomó del brazo y se lo llevó en dirección al patio, donde Hermione se encontraba instalando las bases de las carpas.

¿Que ocurre Harry? – preguntó Ron.

Que no era Mary las que nos seguía – dijo Harry

Pero si no era ella – dijo Ron - ¿Quién?

No lo sé – dijo Harry – pero no creo que haya sido alguien de la orden.

¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Hermione

Si, sentí los pasos de alguien, y cuando giré vi una especie de sombra.

Eso no me gusta, podría ser un mortifago

Es lo que temo.

Deberíamos contárselo a alguien – dijo Ron

A tu padre – dijo Hermione – él se lo comunicara a la orden.

Así por lo menos sabremos si fue uno de ellos que los estaba siguiendo.

Ya al mediodía, las carpas estaban levantadas, y Ginny había llegado a la casa, llevaba en sus manos un paquete que seguramente era el vestido, y por primera vez Harry se fijó que estaría en la misma mesa que ella, lo que significaba que estaría nuevamente cerca de la chica. Pero no pudo pensar más en eso, porque la señora Weasley les dijo que tendían que estar en la tienda en cinco minutos.

Los tres se aparecieron en la tienda de los gemelos, quienes estaban esperando por los chicos, de ahí los acompañaron a la tienda de túnicas, donde los estaban esperando para probarse los trajes. Harry y Ron fueron conducidos a una parte de la tienda, mientras que Hermione estaba al otro lado de una cortina, por lo que no podrían ver el modelo de vestido que ocuparía la chica.

Durante toda la prueba, Harry Ron y Hermione se dedicaron a hablar de lo que harían en el matrimonio, ya que no podían hablar de otro tema, Harry sin embargo estaba más preocupado de Ginny que de otra cosa. Al final demoraron cerca de dos horas en salir de la tienda, con sus trajes listos, por lo que salieron de la tienda y fueron donde los gemelos, para luego volver a la madriguera.

El resto de la tarde lo pasaron arreglando los últimos detalles, la carpa la terminaron de montar con la señora Weasley, para luego poner las mesas en las posiciones correspondientes, para finalmente volver a la carpa de la ceremonia y terminar de poner la flores. Ya hacia las cuatro sintieron las apariciones de varias personas. Harry y Ron vieron llegar a Bill, Fleur y toda la familia (cercana) de ella, quienes de inmediato fueron a saludar a Molly.

Harry vio a la familia de Fleur y notó como casi ninguna de ella había cambiado, a excepciona de Gabrielle, la hermana menos de Fleur, quien había crecido un poco y ahora debía de tener unos trece años, pero se notaba que sería igual de bella que Fleur. Después de eso entraron en la casa y acomodaron las cosas en las habitaciones que habían dispuesto para ellos.

Durante esa cena Harry le contó al señor Weasley lo que había ocurrido, y para desgracia de Harry, el señor Weasley dijo que la orden completa estaba en diferentes misiones y que llegarían al otro día para estar en la ceremonia, y que otros estaría en la protección de la casa, pero que por el hecho de estar en la madriguera la orden se dedicaba a otros asuntos.

Entonces era otra persona.

Lo raro es que solo tú lo sentiste.

de todas formas le pediré a alguien que investigue – dijo el padre de Ron – no dejaremos nada al azar.

Gracias

Fue el único momento en que Harry pudo hablar con el señor Weasley, ya que durante el resto de la cena, todos estaban conversando acerca de los preparativos de la boda, repasaron la lista de invitado y finalmente se fueron a acostar. Harry se durmió temprano, esperaba que al otro día todo fuese normal y que no ocurriese nada malo, y con ese temor se quedó profundamente dormido.

Al día siguiente, el ambiente en la casa de Ron era completamente distinto a lo de los días anteriores, todos corrían de un lado al otro comprobando que todo estuviese en orden, mientras que la señora Weasley les daba instrucciones de los elfos domésticos (que McGonagall había facilitado) para cuando sirvieran la cena.

Fleur estaba encerrada en su cuarto, junto a su madre (que salía de vez encunado para conseguir algo de agua o alguna otra cosa que necesitase), Bill por otro lado ayudaba con los detalles, ya que no había podido ayudar antes por estar en el hospital, pero desde ahí eligió varios de los adornos. Ese día no hubo almuerzo, solo un par de emparedados y jugo, hasta que dieron las cuatro y todos subieron a prepararse.

Harry, Ron y los gemelos estaban en la habitación de Ron, donde se ducharon y comenzaron a vestirse, el traje de los gemelos era muy elegante, e idénticos, por lo que las personas que no los conociera los confundirían con facilidad, Ron también tenía un traje nuevo (regalo de lo gemelos) que lo hacía lucir, y el de Harry era muy parecido al de Ron, por lo que los cuatros estaban muy contentos con sus elecciones.

Bajaron para ayudar a la recepción de los invitados, e indicarles donde se realizaría la ceremonia, ya cerca de las 19:00 comenzaron a llegar los primeros invitados, todos parecían un poco molestos, seguramente les habían revisado y comprobado que no estuviesen bajo la maldición _imperius_, pero al llegar adonde estaban la familia Weasley olvidaban los contratiempos y ponía caras mas alegres.

Ya cerca de las 20:00 la carpa donde celebrarían la ceremonia se encontraba totalmente llena, todos los invitados habían llegado, y estaban esperando el inicio de la ceremonia, ya cuando estaba todo listo hizo la aparición el mago (sacerdote) que presidiría la ceremonia, y después de un par de minutos apareció Bill, con un hermoso traje negro, muy elegantes.

Todos se dieron vuelta a mirar a Bill, todos sabían que había sido atacado por un hombre lobo y que había sufrido serias heridas en su cara, pero casi nadie lo había visto, mas que mal el día anterior había sido dado de alta, viéndolo bien, estaba bastante mejor de las heridas, pero había quedado con dos enormes cicatrices en ambas mejillas, lo que no quitaba que fuese atractivo.

Llegó al extremo de la carpa, donde estaba puesto el altar, a su lado estaba Charly, el segundo de los hermanos Weasley, además de otro mago, que Ron comentó que era el mejor amigo de Bill, ambos estaba vestido de manera elegante, pero no opacaban a Bill, quien estaba muy feliz y nervioso.

Harry estaba sentado en la segunda fila, detrás de los Weasley, Ron estaba justo delante de él, mientras que Hermione estaba al lado de Harry, por otro lado, Harry miró al resto de los invitados, el la columna del frente estaba la familia e invitados de Fleur, todos estaba expectantes para ver la aparición de la chica.

Harry giró para comprobar quienes eran los invitados de Bill, vio que ninguno de ellos era conocido para él, pero también vio a un par de duendes, que seguramente serían compañeros de trabajo de Bill, volvió a mirar y comprobó que por lo menos algunos miembros de la orden del fénix estaban presente, por lo menos divisó a Reamus, Tonk, Moody, Hagrid, Kinsgley Shalskenton y otros que no recordaba su nombre.

No pensé que viniese tanta gente –comentó Harry

Yo también creí lo mismo – dijo ella – pensé que con los mortifagos no se arriesgarían a salir de sus casos.

Los únicos conocidos son los miembros de la orden.

Lo bueno es que sabemos que hay protección extra.

Pensar que ya nos queda poco para iniciar el viaje.

Estás decidido

Desde luego.

Pero hablemos de eso en otro momento – dijo ella – no es bueno que alguien nos escuche.

Harry no pudo hablar más, ya que en ese momento todos se dieron vuelta a mirar hacia entrada, Fleur estaba lista y cuando comenzó a sonar la macha nupcial, comenzó a avanzar, realmente se veía hermosa, el vestido era de un blanco intenso, muy ajustado a la perfecta figura de ella, no tenía grandes adornos, pero era perfecto para ella. Llevaba puesto la tiara de oro, que Harry supuso que sería la mencionada por la señora Weasley.

Fleur pasó por el lado de Harry vio que ella era escoltada por dos chicas, cada una de ella llevaba un hermoso vestido madreperla, igual de sencillo que el de Fleur, Harry observó a Gabrielle, y supo enseguida que en un par de años más sería la chica mas deseada de su colegio, después de eso puso su atención en la otra chica, que dejó a Harry con la boca abierta.

El pelo rojo estaba cayendo suavemente por sus hombros, el vestido ajustado, marcando su figura, cuando se dio vuelta, vio que llevaba los hombros descubiertos, al igual que Gabrielle, pero Harry ahora solo tenía ojos para Ginny, ya que veía que su rostro parecía más angelical que nunca, entonces notó como ella puso su mirada en él y le sonrió.

La ceremonia fue prácticamente como la de los muggles, la excepción era que después de la postura de argolla venía una enlace de varitas, era algo simbólico, pero era realmente era algo digno de ver, ya que Bill y Fleur tenían sus varitas cruzadas, y el sacerdote, haciendo un movimiento con la de él, dibujó una especie de lazó mágico, para finalmente ambos tocar la puntas de sus varitas, y cuando estuvieron conectadas, la cuerda mágica ser transformó en una hermosa pareja de palomas, que salieron volando de la carpa.

Después de eso Harry, Ron y los gemelos se levantaron rápidamente y trataron de salir de la carpa lo más disimuladamente posible (en ese momento estaban cerrando la ceremonia con el beso de los novios), ya que tenían que ayudar a los invitados a ubicarse en sus mesas, ya que la cena estaba lista y no tenía que demorar mucho.

Harry comenzó guiando a un grupo de amigos de Bill, los que por suerte llenarían una de las mesas, así que después de dejarlos en ella, corrió a la entrada para continuar, Hermione se les unió unos minutos después, pero igual demoraron cerca de media hora en tener a todos los invitados en sus respectivas mesas, por lo que los chicos quedaron muy cansados.

Harry se dirigió a su mesa, en la que ya estaba Angelina, Katty, Gabrielle, uno de los primos de Ron, y para alegría de Harry estaba Ginny, Fred y George se sentaron al lado de Angelina y Katty respectivamente, mientras que Ron y Hermione se sentaron juntos, dejando el único asiento disponible para Harry, quien justo en ese momento estaba deseando sentarse con Ginny.

Que coincidencia – dijo Fred – quedaron juntos

Debo reconocer – dijo George – que a pesar de que es mi hermanita menor, se ven muy bien juntos.

Ya basta – dijo Ginny – saben que no seguimos juntos

Es una tontería – dijo Angelina – siempre pensé que terminarían juntos.

Eso puede esperar – dijo Harry – aun tengo unos asuntos que arreglar.

No hablaron más, ya que en ese momento hicieron su aparición los novios, quienes estaban en una mesa junto a los padres de ambos chicos, mientras la pareja se dirigía a su mesa, todos los aplaudían, luego tomaron un par de copas y agradeciendo la asistencia de todos, y realizaron el brindis correspondiente para luego dar inicio a la cena.

Los paltos fueron llenados mágicamente (Harry sabía que los elfos hacían eso), por lo que comenzaron a comer, durante la cena el tema de conversación fue lo hermosa que había sido la ceremonia y lo bien que lucían Bill y Fleur, mientras que Harry solo tenía ojos para Ginny, quien se sonrojaba cada vez que notaba que él la miraba.

Después de eso, los invitados se levantaron y Harry vio como varias de las mesas desaparecían, dejando el espacio para una pista de baile, Harry sintió que no podría aguantar las ganas de bailar con Ginny, pero no la miró, solo vio como Bill y Fleur estaba en el centro de la pista de baile cuando comenzó a sonar un hermoso vals.

Ellos bailaron solo el primero de ellos y cuando comenzó el segundo, entraron en la pista de baile los padres de ambos chicos, para que luego, lentamente el resto de los invitados comenzara a bailar. Fred y George no se hicieron esperar y sacaron a sus parejas de inmediato, para sorpresa de Harry, Ron tomó la mano de Hermione y sin siquiera preguntarle la llevó a la pista de baile.

Tiene menos delicadeza que un cavernícola – dijo Ginny

No veo que Hermione se negara – dijo Harry

Realmente alguna vez se dirán lo que sienten

También te diste cuenta

Hace ya casi tres años

Bailamos – dijo Harry a Ginny

Desde luego – dijo ella pasándole la mano a Harry.

Llegaron a la pista de baile, y el la tomó de la cintura, mientras que ella ponía una de sus manos en el hombro, se miraron unos momentos a los ojos y comenzaron a bailar, Harry creía estar en las nubes, no podía creer que estaba bailando con Ginny, aunque se recriminaba un poco al saber que no podría más que alejarse de ella, pero ese era un día especial y quería disfrutarlo lo mas posible.

Bailaron durante un buen rato, cuando de repente fueron separados, Harry se vio bailando con Angelina, al rato con Katty, la señora Weasley, y así sucesivamente. Hasta que llegó el punto en que le tocó bailar con la profesora McGonagall, quien en ese momento comenzó a decir.

Espero que este año pongas mas atención que nunca

¿Con que?

Con tus clases – dijo ella – este año será muy duro

No quiero que lo tome a mal – dijo Harry

¿Qué pasa?

No pienso volver a Hogwarts

No seas necio, tienes que terminar tu educación mágica si quieres llegara a ser auror

Es que tengo otras cosas más importantes que hacer.

Nada es mas importante que el que termines tus estudios.

Si las hay – dijo Harry – pero no es el momento ni el lugar para hablar de ello.

La música terminó y Harry se despidió de la maestra, sabía que ella les contaría a los miembros de la orden, pero Harry pensó que lo mejor sería que superriña, mas que mal el día en que partirían se estaba acercando, en ese momento volvió a recordar la misión que tenía, y pensó que ya no podía seguir posponiéndola, así que listo o no partiría en dos o tres días.

¿Qué te pasa? – dijo Ginny cuando llegó al lado de Harry

Nada – contestó el chico.

No me mientas – dijo ella – te vi conversando con Mcgonagall

Solo me comentó lo del inicio de las clases.

Y le comentaste que no volverías

¿Cómo sabes eso?

Es lógico – dijo ella – sé perfectamente que este año no piensas asistir a clases.

Es por el bien de todos

Me vas a dejar sola – dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos

Si estoy cerca te pondré en peligro

Ya lo estoy, Voldemort sabe que salíamos, es tonto que pienses que puedes protegerme alejándome de ti.

Pero si se entera de que terminamos te dejará en paz.

No quiero que te vayas – dijo ella.

Pero tengo que hacerlo

En ese momento Ginny lo abrazó fuertemente, y Harry correspondió ese abrazo y sin darse cuenta, levantó el rostro de Ginny y lo acaricio suavemente, ella solo se levantó un poco más y comenzó a besar a Harry, él sabía que no era lo que había planeado, pero el hecho de sentir el sabor de los labios de la chica le hizo olvidar momentáneamente su misión, ya no importaba nada más que el estar con Ginny.

Varios de los presentes se dieron cuenta de que Harry y Ginny se estaban besando, Ron y Hermione sonreían, pero a la vez se preocuparon, ya que eso significaría un cambio de planes, Fred y George sin embargo miraban a la pareja con una sonrisa malévola en la cara, Reamus y Tonk se les vio felices, al igual que a los señores Weasley. Y el resto de la noche el chico la pasó disfrutando de la compañía de Ginny.


	6. Capítulo VI: La Petición de McGonagall

**Capítulo VI: La petición de McGonagall **

Al otro día la casa Weasley parecía totalmente desierta, todos estaban durmiendo, más que mal la celebración se había acabado cerca de las seis de la mañana, los únicos que estaba en pie eras los elfos domésticos, quienes estaba ordenando las cosas y dejando todo limpio, cosa que Harry y Ron agradecieron tremendamente.

Ya a la hora de la cena fue que todos estuvieron levantados, en ese momento solo estaba en casa los señores Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Harry, se encontraban comiendo las cosas que habían sobrado de la cena, y aprovechando que solo estaban ellos fue que Molly empezó a hablar.

Mcgonagall nos comentó que dijiste que no volverías a Hogwarts

Eso lo decidí después del funeral de Dumblendore

Pero eso es ilógico – dijo ella – no hay mejor sitio que Hogwarts

No es por eso – dijo Harry – pero tengo algo muy importante que hacer

Seguro que tiene que ver con lo que hacías con Dumblendore – dijo el señor Weasley

Correcto – contestó Harry – sé que él les dejo misiones a cada uno de ustedes, espero que no se les olvide.

Desde luego que no, pero no es lo mismo

Es lo mismo, Dumblendore me dejó una misión y tengo que hacerla

Pero no es lo mismo, nosotros terminamos nuestros estudios, estamos más preparados que ustedes.

Eso no es del todo cierto – dijo Ron – hemos enfrentado varias veces al los mortifagos

Con eso me dejan en claro que Harry no se irá solo

Claro que no – dijo Ron – nosotros lo acompañaremos

Pero si tu tampoco estás capacitado – dijo Molly – no puedes irse así como así

No se preocupe – dijo Harry – nuestra misión es muy sencilla, pero tenemos que estar el libertad de realizar viajes cuando queramos.

Porque Dumblendore no se lo pidió a nadie mas – dijo Molly – de seguro que hay magos que la pueden hacer.

Porque sabía que solo yo podía hacerla – dijo Harry

¿Cuando Parten? – preguntó el señor Weasley

En dos o tres días

Tan pronto – dijo Ginny – no te puedes quedar hasta que entre al colegio

No lo sé

Son solo dos semanas – dijo la chica.

En ese tiempo podemos ver bien donde quedarnos.

En esta casa estarán bien protegidos – dijo Molly

No puedo – dijo Harry – tiene que ser un lugar más secreto, en donde nadie sepa que estoy

El cuartel de la orden sería perfecto – dijo Ron

Solo que el encantamiento Fidelio desapareció y Snape sabe que esa es la sede de la orden

Tendremos que buscar una casa

Ves – dijo Ginny – mientras la encuentras te quedas conmigo

Bueno – dijo él – creo que tienes razón

Eso era lo que habían temido Ron y Hermione, que Harry no pudiese resistir la petición de Ginny, por una parte los tranquilizaba ver a su amigo feliz, por otro lado era bueno que tuviesen más tiempo de preparar su viaje, mas que mal no tenían ninguna pista acerca de los paraderos de los horcruxes, pero sabían que al momento de irse Harry sufriría mucho por la lejanía de Ginny.

A petición de Harry, solo unos pocos se habían enterado de que no volverían a Hogwarts, Reamus había tratado de convencerlo que tenía que volver, pero el chico seguía en su posición de que no iría y que nada lo podría convencer de lo contrario, por lo que después de eso no volvieron a molestarlo.

Ginny por otro lado no dejaba a Harry solo en ningún momento, por lo que no pudieron planificar muchas cosas, y las veces que hablaban no lograban mucho, ya que una de las primeras cosas que tenían que hacer era encontrar el lugar donde se quedarían, pero no lo encontraban y cada vez discutían más del asunto

Pero no podemos ir por todos lados sin tener donde llegar – dijo Hermione

Pero tampoco podemos quedarnos en un sitio en que nos pueden encontrar con facilidad – dijo Ron

Pero lo bueno de estar en movimiento es que sería más complicado ubicarnos – dijo Harry recordando lo que le había dicho el profesor Slughorn la primera vez que lo vio.

Entonces sugieres ocupar casas ajenas – dijo Ron

Si es necesario – dijo Harry.

Tenemos que apúranos – dijo Hermione – solo queda una semana para se inicien las clases.

Como había dicho Hermione, solo quedaba una semana para que iniciaran las clases, pero no era lo importante, ya que ese sería el día que comenzarían la búsqueda de los horcruxes, y no estaban para nada preparados, solamente habían ejercitado, y era en lo único que habían progresado. El resto solo eran suposiciones y conversaciones.

Has pensado que deberemos comprar varios libros – dijo Hermione

¿De que nos servirán? – preguntó Ron

De mucho – dijo Harry – recuerda que tu madre no nos enseñara legelimancia, ni Oclumencia.

Por lo que tendremos que buscar en libros – dijo ella

Sin contra el hecho de que tendremos que aprender a defendernos de mejor manera –agregó Harry

Tienen razón, no siempre vamos a poder aturdir a los mortifagos – dijo Ron

Sin contar con que Voldemort tiene más criaturas a su servicio – dijo Hermione

Por lo menos podremos aprender el _Sectumsempra _– dijo Ron

No me hace gracia ocuparlo nuevamente – dijo Harry

Ni a mi aprenderlo – dijo Hermione.

Volviendo al punto – dijo Ron – podríamos aprovechar el día en que Ginny hace sus compras para ver algún libro que nos sirva

Como las medidas de seguridad de la madriguera todavía eran muy altas, las compras tuvieron que ser pospuestas para el Sábado, día en que todos los miembros de la orden del fénix estarían en el callejón Diagon cuidando que nada malo fuese a pasar, además que le solicitaron a Harry que llevase su capa de invisibilidad a todas partes.

En otro aspecto, los mortifagos estaban dando señales de vida, ya que habían noticias de nuevos ataques, uno de ellos el día jueves, donde mataron a una familia de muggles, que según el profeta tenía tres hijos con dotes mágicos, el viernes habían atacado a una familia de magos, pero ellos se lograron salvar, sin embargo una de las noticias que les llamó la atención fueron los ataques simultáneos que se realizaron la noche del viernes.

_Múltiples ataques de los mortifagos_

_Anoche los mortifagos al servicio del que no debe ser nombrado, realizaron el primer ataque masivo, desde que se supo del retorno de su amo, aunque en la mayoría de ellos no hubo victimas fatales, se desconoce el motivo por el cual se realizaron estos, los cinco ataques fueron contra familias de jóvenes magos que ingresaran a Hogwarts a continuar sus estudios._

_El primero de ellos fue contra la familia muggle de Dean Thomas, un joven que empezará su séptimo curso, quien junto a su madre no pudo hacer nada por proteger a su padre (muggle) de las maldiciones, que terminaron con su vida. La única noticia buena es que por lo menos se atraparon a dos mortifagos._

_El segundo de los ataques afecto a la familia Creave, quienes tienen dos hijo que estudian en Hogwarts, por suerte, los hermanos Creave lograron hacer frente al grupo de Dementores que los atacó, y los dos mortifagos que dirigían el ataque escaparon cuando llegaron el escuadrón de aurores._

_El tercer ataque ocurrí en India, y afecto a una familia completamente de magos, la familia Patil, cuyas hijas gemelas, Padma y Parvarti lograron avisar a tiempo al ministerio de magia indio, quien evitó el ataque de los hombres lobos, pero tuvieron que lamentar la mordida sufrida por el hijo menor de la familia._

_El cuarto ataque fue efectuado en la casa de la familia Flent-Fletcher, un joven mago hijo de muggle que fue pillado por sorpresa cuando regresaba a su hogar después de realizar las compra para el inicio del año escolar, si bien el joven sufrió muchas heridas, logró escapar y ahora se encuentra recuperándose en el hospital San Mungo de enfermedades y heridas mágicas._

_El quinto y último ataque fue el que afectó a la familia Lovegood, el señor Lovegood es el editor del semanario "El Quisquilloso" y sufrió varias heridas, mientras tanto su hija Luna y el joven Neville Logbotton, quien estaba de visita, salieron ilesos, y ellos lograron contener el ataque hasta que llegaron los aurores._

_Según el ministro de magia, Rufus Scrimgeour, estos ataque fueron solo al azar, ya que no se encontró ninguna relación que los vinculara, solo el hecho de que todos son alumnos de Hogwarts "Pudo ser a cualquier familia, ya que ninguna de estas familias maneja información importante, creo que solo fue un ataque para recordarnos que están en actividad y que no debemos descuidarnos, por suerte pudimos atrapar a dos mortifagos, lo que indica que estamos haciendo un buen trabajo..."_

No les parece raro – dijo Harry.

¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Ron

Los ataques – dijo Harry – mira los nombres, Dean Thomas, los hermanos Creave, las gemelas Patil, Justin Flent-Fletcher, Luna y Neville.

Todos miembros del ED – dijo Hermione

Tienes razón – dijo Ron – pero entonces ¿Cómo supo Voldemort acerca de ellos?

Malfloy o Snape –dijo Ginny – ellos deben haberle contado

Umbridge – dijo Harry

¿Qué pasa con ella?

Ella conocía los nombres de la lista – dijo Harry.

Claro – dijo Hermione – por eso la atacaron, la obligaron a dar los nombres y después le borraron la memoria para que no dijera lo que habían hecho con ella.

Eso significa que hay más personas en peligro – dijo Ron

Deberíamos avisarle a alguien – dijo Ginny.

Corrieron a la casa, y vieron que la señora Weasley estaba lista para partir, pero el ver la cara de preocupación de los chicos espero para ver lo que pasaba, y por primera vez desde que Harry la conociera, no protestó y de inmediato enviaron una nota al señor Weasley contándole acerca de los miembros del ED, y una listas de los que aun no habían sido atacados.

Es todo lo que podemos hacer por el momento – dijo Molly.

Cree que el ministro haga algo – dijo Harry

No lo creo, pero la orden no pasará por alto esa información, veremos como protegerlos.

En ese caso – dijo Harry – espero que no realicen más ataques.

Ahora – dijo Molly – debemos ir a comprar las cosas, ustedes tres se aparecerán frente a la tienda de los gemelos, y de ahí entraran a esperarnos a que Ginny y yo lleguemos.

Así lo hicieron, Harry, Ron y Hermione desaparecieron y unos segundos después estaban frente a la tienda de los gemelos, de inmediato entraron el la tienda a esperar que llegase la señora Weasley, para después salir a hacer las compras, claro que mientras entraban, Harry volvió a sentir la sensación de que alguien lo estaba siguiendo.

Buenos – dijo la señora Weasley – esta vez no nos separaremos, iremos a comprar las cosas para Ginny y luego volveremos a la tienda y después a casa.

lo sabemos – dijo Ron – ya nos has explicado todo el itinerario mas de cien veces.

Y las repetiré todas las veces que sea necesario – dijo ella – no quiero que desaparezcan al igual que el año pasado.

La primera de las paradas fue en la tienda de pociones, donde Ginny compro todos los ingredientes que necesitaba, luego de eso pasaron a comprar un par de refrescos y helados (la tienda la habían vuelto a abrir), pasaron por la tienda de ropa, en donde Ginny tuvo casi una hora probándose su túnica nueva

¿Por qué a ella le compras túnica nueva? – protestó Ron

Porque ella es mujer – dijo Molly – no puede usar las de tus hermanos.

Eso no es justo – murmuró el chico – a mi jamás me han comprado túnicas nuevas.

Te las compraríamos – dijo Molly – pero no es mi culpa que se te metiera en la cabeza hacer otras cosas.

Harry comprendió de inmediato a lo que ella se refería, más que mal ellos tampoco estaban comprándose nada, no las necesitarían, luego de eso pasaron por la tienda de mascotas, para aprovechar de comprarles cosas a Hedwig, Pig y Errols, finalmente llegaron a la tienda de libros, en donde entregaron al encargado la lista de libros de Ginny, mientras que Harry, Ron y Hermione se dedicaron a revisar los libros que tenían.

Podríamos aprovechar de comprar algunos – dijo Hermione

No sería mala idea – dijo Ron.

¿Qué podemos llevar? – dijo Harry

Busquemos algunos y vemos los que nos llamen la atención, que pensemos que nos serán útiles

Recorrieron toda la tiendo buscando información que les permitiera por lo menos mejorar sus poderes, o por lo menos que les enseñara hechizos defensivos, en realizada la libraría estaba muy bien surtida, por lo que después de un largo rato, se reunieron par ver cuales libros tenían cada uno, la verdad es que fue una coincidencia, pero varios de los libros que los chicos eligieron eran los mismo.

Parece que pensamos lo mismo – dijo Harry al mostrar las tres copias del libro de oclumencia y legelimencia.

Ni que nos hubiésemos comunicado – dijo Ron mostrando un libro de hechizos defensivos reglamentario para Aurores.

Se nota que nos conocemos –dijo Hermione mostrando el libro de cuidado y sanción de heridas por maldiciones.

Además de eso vieron un libro de pociones curativas, otro de antídotos especiales, y uno de magia avanzada para magos excepcionales. El cual bastó con mirarlo levemente para comprender que se trataba de un libro especialmente difícil, y finalmente encontraron un viejo libro que llevaba por titulo "Magia elemental, como controlar los elementos si varita".

Nos llevaremos estos – dijo Harry al vendedor

Son libros muy costosos – contestó el vendedor

No importa – dijo el chico

Supongo que tienes como pagarlos

Eso depende de cuanto dinero cuesten – contestó Harry

Veamos – dijo el vendedor mirando cada uno de los libros – son 1200 galeones

¡1200 galeones! – exclamaron Ron y Hermione – tan caro son

Exacto – dijo el vendedor – se supone que son los mejores libros que existen.

Los llevo – dijo Harry – pero no llevó 1200 galeones encima

No es problema – dijo el vendedor – llene el formulario y lo enviaremos al banco, ellos nos informarán si dispone de los fondos necesarios.

Harry llenó el papel, y lo ató a una de las lechuzas que el vendedor le facilitó, después de eso se retiro diciendo que la respuesta demoraría mas menos diez minutos, y que por mientras estaría envolviendo los libros. Mientras esperaban, vieron como la señora Weasley y Ginny terminaban de hacer sus compras, así que se juntaron con ellas y esperaron la respeta del banco, la cual llegó después de diez minutos (como lo había dicho el vendedor).

Bien señor – el vendedor miro el papel y después a Harry y se dio cuenta de a quien estaba atendiendo – Potter.

¿Hay algún problema? – preguntó Ron al ver como el vendedor se quedaba mudo mirando a su amigo.

No ninguno – dijo este – todo en orden, aquí tienen sus libros

Gracias – dijeron los tres.

No hay de que, y disculpe por no haberlo reconocido.

No hay problema –dijo Harry.

Se dirigieron a la tienda de los gemelos, y unos minutos después se presentaron una serie de personas, que Harry reconoció como miembros de la orden, ellos comunicaron que irían a comprobar que fuese seguro volver a la madriguera y que les avisarían por medio de la red flu cuando pudiesen llegar sin problemas.

Entonces los magos salieron de la tienda y desaparecieron, mientras que en la entrada quedaron varios de ellos cuidando la entrada, después de unos diez minutos, la chimenea de la tienda de los gemelos se encendió y Reamus avisó que era seguro volver, Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron de la tienda y desaparecieron.

Llegaron a la madriguera sin ninguna novedad, pero cuando entraron a la casa se encontraron con la sorpresa de que McGonagall y Moody los estaba esperando y cuando llegaron la señora Weasley y Ginny McGonagall les pidió que la dejaran sola con los chicos y Moody.

¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Harry

Venimos a conversar contigo – dijo ella

Si vienen a tratar de convencerme de que vuelva a Hogwarts pierde su tiempo – dijo Harry

Es que aun no has escuchado lo que tengo que decir.

Hable- dijo Harry.

Lo primero – dijo ella – es que te traigo un mensaje de Dumblendore

¿Dumblendore? – dijo Harry - ¿Cómo? ¿Cuando? ¿Qué dijo?

El retrato del despacho del director – dijo Moody

Y dijo que por ningún motivo teníamos que permitir que dejases tus estudios

No puede ser – dijo Harry – el me dejó una misión y mientras más pronto la inicie más pronto la terminare.

Lo sabemos – dijo Moody – Albus no nos contó que misión es. Pero nos dijo que solo tú podías hacerla.

Entonces entienden el porque no volveremos a Hogwarts.

Entendemos que no nos dirás de tu misión – dijo McGonagall – y lo respetamos.

Pero el mismo Dumblendore nos dijo que era primordial que volviese al Hogwarts.

Dijo que desde ahí podrás realizar tu misión de mejor manera.

Pero para mi misión necesitaré salir en cualquier momento.

Lo sabemos – dijo Mcgonagall – por eso es que te dejaremos salir cuando quieras.

¡Que! – exclamaron los tres

Como escucharon, los tres tendrán la autorización de salir en cualquier momento del castillo.

¿Sin pedir explicaciones? – dijo Harry

Ninguna – dijo Moody

Además que si no vuelves, Voldemort se enterará y comenzará a cazarte.

Y si estas en el castillo puede se quede esperando a que salgas para atacarte.

Y está es hecho de que ambos tenemos un tema pendiente – dijo Moody

Lo sé – dijo Harry – pero a las clases se nos unirán Ron y Hermione

No hay problema – dijo Moody

Y necesitaremos autorización para revisar los libros de la sección prohibida – dijo Ron

Me lo imaginaba – dijo McGonagall

Y también accesos a los registros de los alumnos – dijo Hermione

¿Se puede saber por qué? – Dijo McGonagall

No todavía – dijo Harry – tal vez más adelante.

Y por último – dijo McGonagall – Dumblendore te puede aconsejar

Pero el retrato está en su oficina

Y yo te dejaré verlo cuando gustes - dijo ella – fue el ultimo favor queme pidió

No hemos comprado los libros – dijo Hermione

Los mandaremos a pedir – dijo Moody.

Pensaron en todo – dijo Ron

Así es – dijo la profesora – mas que mal en verdad que es bueno que terminen sus estudios

Y desde Hogwarts puedes conseguir más de lo que podrías conseguir solo

Los tres se miraron un momento, Ron y Hermione le hicieron gestos a Harry, indicándole que la dedición sería de él, que ellos lo seguirían a donde fuese. Entonces lo meditó unos minutos, si era verdad todo lo que le ofrecía McGonagall tendría el lugar donde preparar la búsqueda, Dumblendore lo podría ayudar, Moody le daría las clases de magia oscura, podría acceder a los libros de la sección prohibida, a los registros de los alumnos.

Pero de pronto una luz apareció en su mente y después de eso comenzó a ver la figura de una hermosa cabellera roja, Ginny, volver a Hogwarts le permitiría estar más tiempo con ella, entonces sonrío levemente, miró como los demás esperaban su respuesta, así que sin pensarlo más movió su cabezas asintiendo.

Entonces nos vemos el lunes – dijo McGonagall

Recuerden que ustedes llegaran por medio de un trasladador

¿Qué hay de los demás miembros del ED? – preguntó Harry

Ellos lo harán por medio del tren – dijo Moody – estará muy bien protegido por la orden y varios aurores.

Pero ellos pueden ser atacados antes – dijo Harry – no vio lo de los ataques

Desde luego que lo vimos – dijo Moody – y gracias a lo que nos comentaste de Umbridge pusimos algunos miembros de la orden cerca de los que no han sido atacados.

¿Será suficiente? –preguntó Hermione

Esperamos que si –dijo McGonagall – el problema es que eran varios los integrantes de su grupo.

Espero que no pase nada – agregó Ron.

Pero antes de iniciar las clases tengo un asunto que arreglar en otro lado – dijo Harry después de unos segundos de silencio

¿Qué es? – preguntaron todos

Haré una visita al Valles Godric, a la casa de mis padres y sus tumbas.

Iras mañana – dijo McGonagall

Haré los preparativos – dijo moody

Me gustaría ir solo – dijo Harry – no quiero que me vigilen

Eso no puede ser – dijo Moody – por lo menos la orden se asegurará de que el lugar esté protegido

Podemos ponernos fuera del valle – dijo la profesora – y estar atentos a cualquier normalidad, pero no podemos permitir que vayas solo

Ron, Hermione y Ginny me acompañaran.

Lo suponía – dijo Moody – aun así te avisaremos a que hora puedes ir

Está bien – dijo Harry

McGonagall y Moody se levantaron y llamaron a Molly y Ginny para contarles acerca de la decisión de Harry de volver al castillo, cosa que alegró de sobremanera a Ginny, claro que no le contaron ni a ella ni a la señora Weasley acerca de la autorización de salir del castillo cuando ellos quisieran, eso por lo menos lo mantendrían en secreto lo más que pudiesen.

Después de que Moody y McGonagall se marcharan, los chicos se retiraron a la habitación de Ron, donde desenvolvieron los libros que habían comprado, Ginny que estaba con ellos tomó uno de los libros lo miró y vio de inmediato que se trataba de magia realmente avanzada. Finalmente se fueron a acostar, ya que al otro día emprenderían un viaje que Harry sabía que sería difícil para él.


	7. Capítulo VII: El Valle de Godric

**Capítulo VII: El Valle de Godric.**

Al otro día se levantaron temprano, ya que Harry quería partir lo antes posible, fue el primero en bajar, y comprobó que la señora Weasley estaba preparando el desayuno, y estaba contenta, Harry supuso que la noticia de que ellos volverían a Hogwarts era lo que causaba su alegría.

El segundo en bajar fue el señor Weasley, quien tenía el día libre, pero igual se levantó temprano, entonces lo primero que hizo fue tomar el periódico y comenzar a leerlo, Harry solo miro la portada, por lo menos no anunciaba ningún ataque, lo que era en realidad algo bueno, pero a la vez preocupante, ya que Harry se preguntaba que era lo que Voldemort estaba planeando.

No ha habido más ataques – dijo el señor Weasley

Eso es bueno – comentó la señora Weasley

Pero tampoco es tan bueno – dijo Harry – quiere decir que Voldemort se encuentra planeando otro tipo de ataque.

No lo niego – dijo el señor Weasley - mañana puede que pase algo.

Por lo del retorno a clases – dijo Harry

Así es, pero el ministerio y la orden se encuentran preparando planes de defensa.

Solo espero que no tengan que ponerlos en practica –dijo la señora Weasley

Pasando a otro punto – dijo el señor Weasley – tenemos casi todo listo para que vayas al Valle Godric

Gracias – contestó Harry

Pero me gustaría por lo menos acompañarlos hasta el pueblo – dijo él – por lo menos hasta aparecernos seguros en el punto que se te indique.

Está bien – dijo Harry pensando que nos sería mala idea que el padre de su amigo lo acompañara, por lo menos que viera que ellos llegaban bien al valle.

Ahora solo esperamos la señal de que todo está bien y podremos irnos

¿Cómo irá Ginny?

Ella, se puede aparecer con uno de ustedes – dijo Molly

En ese momento llegaron a la cocina Ron y Hermione, quienes se sentaron y comenzaron a comer, mientras preguntaban si había ocurrido algún otro ataque, un par de minutos después llegó Ginny, quien preguntó lo mismo que Ron y Hermione y después se sentó al lado de Harry y comenzó a desayunar.

La señora Weasley estaba preparando varias cosas para que los chicos llevaran, sobretodo bebidas, ya que por lo que ellos sabían el valles de Godric estaba en una zona donde hacía mucho calor, sobretodo en esa época del año, llenó cuatro mochilas y le entregó una a cada chico.

Creo que con eso tienen.

No debió molestarse – dijo Harry

No es molestia, además que no sería seguro que pasasen a ninguna parte.

¿Por qué no? – preguntó Ginny

Porque si alguien que no es de nuestro bando reconoce a Harry le puede informar al que no debe ser nombrado de que Harry se encuentra en el valle.

Lo que me recuerda – agregó el señor Weasley – que tienes que llevar tu capa invisible en todo momento.

La tengo en la mochila – dijo Harry

Y deben prometer que a la primera señal de problemas se desaparecerán y vendrán a casa de inmediato.

Eso no tiene que ni decirlo – contestó Hermione

Y cuidaran de Ginny – agregó la señora Weasley

Yo se cuidarme sola.

Eso se lo prometo –dijo Harry – jamás dejare que le pase nada malo

A eso de las diez de la mañana, llegó el informe de que todo estaba listo, por lo que tomaron sus mochilas y salieron de la casa para alejarse un poco de ella antes de aparecerse. Durante el desayuno el señor Weasley les había comentado que el valle Godric era un pueblo en el que convivían magos y muggles, pero a diferencia de la mayoría de las ciudades, el valle de Godric tenía más magos que muggle, aún así la magia era controlada y no se podía hacer libremente, por lo que los magos que la visitaban utilizaban sitios de apariciones establecidos y que quedaban cerca de las entradas al pueblo.

Llegaremos por el acceso norte – dijo el señor Weasley, es el más cercano al cementerio

Pero antes quiero visitar la casa de mis padres – dijo Harry.

Eso si es un problema, ya que todos estamos custodiando el acceso norte

Podemos caminar a la casa – dijo Ron

Tienen razón, total no es un pueblo muy grande.

Para seguridad, a los cuatro chicos les habían enviados una túnicas negras, largas y con capuchas, con las que se podrían cubrir las caras si así lo querían, y que estaba hechizadas para que no les diera mucho calor, entonces se las pudieron y despidieron de la madre de Ron y salieron de la casa.

Harry le dio el brazo a Ginny para que ella se lo tomara, entonces cierra los ojos y se concentró en el lugar que le había dicho el señor Weasly, de pronto sintió la sensación de ahogo que producía la aparición y cuando abrió los ojos comprobó que todo había salido bien, que ambos chicos habían aparecido en el lugar correcto, segundos después se sintieron las apariciones de Ron, Hermione y el señor Weasley.

El valle de Godric era hermoso, ellos habían aparecido al norte del pueblo, en la cima de un pequeño cerro a mas menos un kilómetro de pueblo, el cual desde esa distancia se veía como una postal en el que hubiese un hermoso pueblo, el valle estaba rodeadote cuatro cerros como en el que se había aparecido, así que supusieron que eran los puntos de apariciones de los otros accesos.

Caminaron a través de un hermoso sendero, que pasaba por un bosque de árboles que tenían sus hojas aún verdes, además de un sin numero de flores silvestres, después de casi veinte minutos de caminar, llegaron a las primeras casas del valle Godric, pero en verdad el pueblo empezaba al cruzar el viejo puente de piedra que cruzaba un pequeño estero en el puente colgaba un viejo letrero que decía:

"_Bienvenidos al Valle Godric"_

Pasaron por el lado del cementerio, y el señor Weasly les recomendó que se pusieran sus capuchas para que la gente no los reconociera, así que ellos le obedecieron y caminaron tranquilamente hasta llegar al centro del pueblo, la plaza central tenía una hermosa pileta de mármol, las calles de la plaza era de adoquines, y las construcciones de sus alrededores eran muy antiguas, la mayoría de ellas dedicadas al comercio varias de ellas solo al comercio muggle y una que otra posada

Es por ahí – dijo el señor Weasley

Caminaron por una de las calles, y vieron como varias de las personas los quedaban mirando, pero no les prestaban mayor atención, para los muggles la mayoría de los habitantes del pueblo vestían de manera extravagante, y muchas veces usaban capuchas para no mostrar sus caras, por otro lado, los magos reconocieron de inmediato que se trataba de cuatro magos desconocidos (el señor Weasley al trabajar en el ministerio era muy conocido en el pueblo).

Señor Weasley – dijo alguien llamándolo

Que ocurre Bryan.

¿No viene por lo de las teteras quemadoras?

No – dijo el señor Weasley – hoy es mi día libre

Disculpe – dijo el joven, mirando a los acompañantes de su jefe para ver si reconocía a alguno.

No necesitas saber quienes son – dijo el padre de Ron

Disculpe – dijo Bryan sonrojándose – solo que en la escuela nos enseñaron que quienes no muestran su rostro no traman nada bueno

Pero también puede significar que quienes los portan no quieren se reconocidos.

Bueno señor Weasley, mejor me retiro y termino luego con esas teteras.

Nos vemos en la oficina.

Después de eso comenzaron a caminar nuevamente en dirección de la casa de Harry, caminaron cerca de otros veinte minutos cuando llegaron a un lugar donde habían pocas casas, todas ellas hermosas, con jardines bien cuidados, caminaron hasta llegar por fin a la casa que había sido de los padres de Harry, el lugar que había marcado el inicio de la profecía, el lugar donde todo había comenzado.

Realmente no había casi nada en el lugar, solo los escombros de lo que debió ser una casa similar a la de los vecinos, el pasto estaba crecido y la maleza brotaba por todos lados, tapando incluso el camino de acceso a la casa, y de la casa, quedaban varios muros en pie, pero en cualquier minuto podrían caerse, la puerta estaba tirada en el piso y los vidrios todos rotos.

Harry se quedó paralizado, no sabía que sentimientos ocupaban su corazón, miedo, tristeza, odio, dolor, angustia, todos desfilaban dentro de él, y sus amigos se dieron cuenta, ya que el chico estaba paralizado mirando lo que quedaba de lo que alguna vez fue su hogar, entonces salio del trance cuando la calida mano de Ginny tomó la suya.

Si quieres nos vamos – dijo ella

No – dijo Harry – necesito de verdad hacer esto.

¿Te acompañamos? – preguntó Ron

Si – dijo el chico

Yo los espero acá – dijo el señor Weasley

Caminaron lentamente, Harry sacó la varita y con mucho cuidado comenzó a cortar la hierba, para despejar el camino de acceso, llegaron a la casa y entraron en ella. Harry de inmediato vio que las cosas que había en la casa eran totalmente como se las había imaginado, tal como se las imaginó después de que al ser atacado por lo dementores sintiese las voces de sus padres antes de morir.

Caminó lentamente por lo que era la sala de estar, después de eso vio el lugar donde debía de estar el comedor, vio por lo menos un par de patas de sillas tiradas en el piso, camino hasta llegar a la escalera, y un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, entonces supo de inmediato que ahí había sido

Aquí murió papá.

Entonces las imágenes, ahora con un Voldemort como una forma más definidas vinieron a su cabeza, el dialogo completo de Voldemort y su padre, hasta el momento en que había lanzado la maldición asesina, entonces volvió en si para mirar la escalera, que estaba totalmente destruida, y lo que debió ser el segundo piso ahora no estaba, pero había caído y se encontraba todo desparramado en el primero.

Voldemort subió la escalera – dijo Harry - hasta que llego a la habitación

Harry camino hacia el sitio en donde se encontraba los restos del segundo piso, llegó al lado de un par de tablas y vio que se encontraba una cuna, estaba llena de polvo y escombros, y nuevamente las imágenes volvieron a su mente, Voldemort entrando en la habitación. Lily pidiéndole que no dañara a Harry, Voldemort matando a su madre y después lanzar la maldición sobre el bebe.

Mamá le rogó que no me hiciera daño – dijo Harry con lágrimas en los ojos – pero el solo se rió, después la mató y finalmente me atacó.

Cayó de rodilla y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, él sabía que la visita a la casa de sus padres sería algo doloroso, pero el hecho de revivir los últimos momentos de sus padres fue más de lo que podía soportar, entonces notó como dos manos lo afirmaban de los hombros, mientras que otra persona se ponía delante de él, se arrodillaba y tomaba sus manos, levantó la merada para encontrarse con los ojos de Ginny, entonces miró a ambos lados y vio a sus amigos junto a él

Acabaré con él – dijo Harry – juro por todos lo que tengo que Voldemort pagara con su vida todo lo que me ha hecho.

Y nosotros te ayudaremos – dijo Hermione

Sabes que cuentas con nosotros – dijo Ron

Y que yo estoy siempre haré lo que me pidas – dijo Ginny

Gracias – dijo el chico – pero es hora de seguir adelante.

Salieron de la casa y vieron que el señor Weasley los estaba esperando, y vieron que se encontraba en compañía de un anciano, al parecer era uno de los vecinos de alguna de las casas, ya que llevaba puesta una bata de levantar, y notó como hablaba animadamente con el padre de Ron.

Lleva más de quince años así.

Y dice que nadie la ha venido a ver

Bueno, varias personas raras, con niños pasan y la miran y después se van

Pero y que sabe de los dueños

La verdad es que nunca los conocí, pero varias personas han tratado de comprar la propiedad, pero dicen que el legítimo dueño no quiere venderla.

Y quien es el dueño

Nadie sabe, es más nadie recuerda cuando la construyeron

Eso si que parece extraño

Es que en este pueblo pasan cosas muy extrañas

¿Cómo cuales? – preguntó Ron

Recuerdo que una vez apareció una familia muerta, nadie sabe como pasó, no tenían rastros de venenos ni heridas, solo estaba muertos

Pero eso pasa en todo el mundo – agregó el padre de Ron

¿Y a que vinieron ustedes?

Solo a ver –dijo Harry – ya que resulta que yo soy el legitimo dueño de la propiedad

Vaya – dijo el anciano – quien diría que la casa tiene dueño

Es que encontré las escrituras en unos archivos de mis padres, ellos dieron que comenzaron a construir la casa, pero por problema de materiales esta se derrumbó.

Se despidieron del anciano y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la plaza Harry agradeció que el señor Weasley no más hiciera preguntas de lo que habían hecho dentro de la casa, caminaron devuelta hacia lo que era la plaza del pueblo, que ahora se hallaba muy concurrida, entonces notó la cantidad de magos que había en el pueblo, y vio como convivían tranquilamente con los muggles, en varias partes se veían muggles conversando con magos de cosas cotidianas, pero dejaban de hacerlo para mirar a lo chicos, que se habían vuelto a poner las capuchas.

Son como los sujetos que vinieron hace muchos años – dijo un anciano – esos que traían puesta una horrible mascara

Lo recuerdo – dijo otro – y al otro día apareció misteriosa mente una casa destruida.

Nunca se ha sabido como diablos llegó la casa ahí

La casa estaba ahí – dijo el mago – solo que la estaba construyendo y la trajeron prefabricada

Va –dijo el anciano – eso no lo creo.

Y que hay de las personas que vimos ayer recorriendo el pueblo

Esos si que eran raros, pareciera que estaban revisando o buscando algo

Éramos nosotros –dijo el señor Weasly – la mayoría de la orden inspeccionó todo el pueblo para comprobar que nada pudiese ocurrir

No debieron molestarse – dijo Harry

Es que Dumblendore les dejó como misión o dejar de protegerte

Harry se sorprendía de la memoria del anciano, como recordaba la vestimenta que seguramente llevaban los mortifagos el día del ataque, entonces se preguntó el porque ninguno de ellos termino con el trabajo de Voldemort, se habrían asustado y arrancaron al ver la caída de su líder, o es que solo Voldemort había llegado a la casa y ellos solo tenían que comprobar que no hubiese nadie que molestara. Otra cosa que le sorprendió fue lo previsor que había sido Dumblendore con respecto a las misiones de los miembros de la orden

Caminaron nuevamente hacia el norte, por donde habían llegado, luego de un par de minutos llegaron al cementerio, en la entrada se toparon con Reamus, quien al parecer los estaba esperando, por lo que apuraron el paso, Reamus les dio la bienvenida y después de decir que no había habido ningún problema agregó

Las tumbas de tus padres están bajo ese par de árboles que están en el centro

Un homenaje del ministro de ese tiempo – agregó el señor Weasley

Gracias por decirme cuales eran – dijo Harry

Vayan ustedes – dijo Reamus –Arthur y yo cuidaremos la puerta, el cementerio está vació en este momento

Entones los cuatro entraron al cementerio, que también era una construcción muy antigua, la diferencia entre las tumbas mágicas y muggles era muy notoria, ya que Harry notó como una tumba que tenia fecha de 1870 aun conservaba sus flores intactas, mientras que la del lado, una tumba de un muggle que había fallecido en 1980 se hallaba totalmente en ruinas.

Gracias a las indicaciones de Reamus no tardaron en llegar a la tumba de los padres de Harry, entonces el chico comprobó que estaba cuidada mágicamente, ambas tumbas eran de una hermosa piedra blanca, y las letras de los nombres estaban grabadas en la piedra y pintadas de negro, mientras es el sitio en donde se apoyaba la lápida, estaba cubierta por un hermoso pasto, muy bien cuidado.

Harry les pidió a sus amigos que lo dejaran solo un momento, por lo que los tres se alejaron de las tumbas, pero no se alejaron demasiado, y se dedicaron a mirar que nadie llegase de sorpresa al cementerio, mientras que Harry se sentó en el pasto acaricio el lugar donde deberían estar sus padres.

Hace casi siete años que debí venir a verlos – dijo el chico con lagrimas en los ojos

Solo espero que no piensen que no me acuerdo de ustedes – se limpio los ojos con la manga

Ahora inicio un viaje que marcara mi futuro, espero de verdad que todo salga bien, espero que el sacrificio que hicieron por mi haya valido la pena.

Ahora me despido – agregó levantándose – volveré cuando pueda o después de que termine mi misión.

Harry se levantó y caminó en dirección a sus amigos, cuando sintió un pequeño ruido, se giró pero no pudo ver nada, entonces se dio cuenta que se trataba de una pequeña piedra que seguramente había caído por el viento, volvió en dirección a sus amigos, quienes lo estaba esperando el llegar donde ellos tomo la mano de Ginny.

Nos están siguiendo

Seguro – dijo Hermione

Si, y si no me equivoco es la misma persona que nos siguió a Ron y a mi en la tienda de Mary

Puede ser alguien de la orden – dijo Ron

Lo dudo, si fuese así Reamus lo sabría y dijo que no había nadie en el cementerio

Entonces es un mortifago

Puede ser – dijo Harry

Entonces caminaron rápidamente en dirección a la entrada, lo primero que harían sería avisarle a Reamus y al señor Weasley, giraron en una de las calles, en las que había una gran tumba que no permitía ver desde el camino, Harry se detuvo le les indico a los chicos que sacaran las varitas y que apuntaran en dirección a donde él apuntaba

Cuando cuente tres lanzan hechizos paralizadores

¿Qué harás? – preguntó Ginny

Saber quien nos está siguiendo

Espero que resulte.

Ahora – dijo Harry

_Petrificus Totalis _– dijeron los tres chicos

_Accio capa invisible _– dijo Harry.

En un par de segundos, una capa de invisibilidad llegó a manos de Harry, mientras vieron a un hombre que caía victima del hechizo paralizador que los tres chicos habían enviado, entonces se Harry avanzó hacia el cuerpo, apuntándolo con la varita, mientras que los otros chicos aguantaba en distintas direcciones, por si encontraban algo extraño. Entonces Hermione levantó su varita y lanzó chispas rojas al cielo

Llegaron a donde el mago estaba tirado, Harry lo miró y vio que no se trataba de un mortifago, cosa que lo tranquilizó, pero el hecho de reconocer al hombre le hizo enojar demasiado, lo había visto dos veces antes, una en le despacho del director y otra acompañando a Dolores Umbridge cuando salía del colegio en dirección a la casa de Hagrid.

Dawlish – dijo Harry, recordando al auror que trató de arrestar a Dumblendore y que después había donde Hagrid cuando Umbridge fue a notificar su despido – veo que todavía no aprendes a seguir a las personas.

El atacar a un auror es un delito – dijo el auror.

No cuando no te das a conocer – dijo Reamus

¿Para que nos sigues? – preguntó Ron

Eso no te interesa –dijo Dawlish

Yo si sé – dijo Harry – el ministro quiere saber donde voy, por si con eso sabrá lo que quiere

¿Cómo supieron que los seguía? – preguntó el señor Weasley

Porque me di cuenta que algo se movió cuando la piedra que pasó a llevar con la capa invisible se cayó.

Por lo menos estás más atento a lo que pasa a tu alrededor

Ahora – dijo Harry - llévale un mensaje a Scrimgeour

No soy mensajero de nadie

Dile que apoyaré el ministerio cuando realmente trabaje por atrapar a los verdaderos mortifagos, no solo para decir que se está haciendo algo.

Liberaron al auror del encantamiento paralizador, este se levantó rápidamente, se sacudió un poco la ropa y desapareció, entonces Harry y los demás comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la salida, cuando llegaron vieron que otras personas los estaban esperando, entre ellas estaba Moody, entonces le contaron que habían descubierto al auror siguiéndolo.

Pobre – dijo Moody – debe ser frustrante para él que un par de chicos lo descubrieran.

¿Sabías que nos seguían? – preguntó el señor Weasley

Desde luego – dijo Moody – lo vi siguiendo a los chicos en la tienda, vigilándolos cuando salían a correr y lo vi entrando al pueblo y al cementerio.

Y no nos avisaste – dijo Reamus

Dumblendore pidió que lo dejasen trabajar, sabía que no averiguaría nada importante y que en algún momento lo descubrirían.

Eso me gusta de Dumblendore – dijo Reamus – siempre adelantaba muchas cosas.

Caminaron un trecho y se dirigieron al bosque, una vez dentro esperaron a ver que no hubiese nadie cerca y después desaparecieron para llegar al patio de la casa Weasley, donde Molly los estaba esperando con la cena lista, y la ropa limpia y planchada para que la empacaran, ya que al otro día llegarían al colegio mucho más temprano que el resto de los alumnos.


	8. Capítulo VIII: Retorno a Hogwarts

**Capítulo VIII: Retorno a Hogwarts.**

El día siguiente no fue lo ajetreado que eran las salidas de los chicos, en verdad que tenían casi toda la mañana para comprobar que no dejaban nada, mientras tanto se las ingeniaron para meter todas las cosa que habían comprado en los baúles, Harry pensó que apenas pudiera se compraría uno nuevo.

Pensar que en primer año no tenía muchas cosas.

Y Ahora te falta espacio – terminó Ron

Has pensado como partiremos nuestra misión – comentó Hermione.

No todavía, tenemos muchas cosas que averiguar antes.

Tendremos que hacer un itinerario – dijo la chica – así por lo menos ponernos metas

No sabría por donde empezar – dijo Harry – los únicos horcruxes que conocemos y que quedan son la copa, el medallón, Nagini y Voldemort

Por lo menos Nagini y Voldemort son los últimos que tenemos que buscar – dijo Ron

Y los más difíciles para destruir.

Hablando de otra cosa – dijo Hermione – quienes creen ustedes que serán los nuevos profesores

Como que los nuevos profesores – dijo Ron – solo está disponible el puesto de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Y transformaciones – dijo Hermione – recuerda que ahora McGonagall es la directora de Hogwarts.

Se me había olvidado ese detalle – dijo Ron.

¿Quién será tan loco como para dar defensa? – comentó Harry

Solo espero que alguien competente – dijo Hermione – no podemos darnos el lujo detener un profesor mediocre.

Lo que estoy ansioso de empezar – dijo Harry – son los cursos con Moody

Parece que este año tendremos muy poco tiempo – dijo Hermione

Y no tenemos que olvidar que tenemos que seguir con los ejercicios – dijo Ron

¿Es necesario? – preguntó la chica

Desde luego – dijo Harry – en este tiempo hemos avanzado un poco, no podemos dejar de hacerlos

Eso significa que tendremos que levantarnos más temprano

O hacerlos en la hora libre

Conversaron largamente de lo que harían, por lo que la mañana se les pasó volando, se dieron cuenta de eso cuando Ginny entró a buscarlos para almorzar, entonces Ron y Hermione bajaron y dejaron solos a los chicos, Ginny de inmediato abrazó a Harry y comenzó a besarlo, regularmente no se besaban en publico, por lo que aprovechaban cada segundo que tenían.

No mes has dicho si quieres que sea tu novia – dijo Ginny

No creo que sea necesario – dijo Harry

Para mi si lo es – dijo ella – sabría que lo nuestro es algo serio

Sabes que es serio para mi – dijo harry – y si es importante para ti ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Gracias – dijo la chica – abrazándolo y dándole otro beso – y sabes que si quiero ser tu novia.

Harry, Ginny – dijo la madre de la chica – es hora de almorzar.

Ya vamos – dijo Ginny.

Bajaron y vieron que la comida ya estaba servida, por lo que se dedicaron a comer, ahí fue donde la señora weasley les contó que Arthur y varios miembros de la orden llegarían después de almuerzo, para crear los trasladadores, que los dejarían en la entrada del colegio, ahí los estaría esperando un grupo más, mientras que varios profesores los escoltarían hasta el castillo.

¿Quiénes serán los nuevos profesores? – peguntó Ron

Se que transformaciones lo dictará Miranda Rowins – dijo Molly – fue compañera mía en Hogwarts, muy inteligente.

¿Y defensa contra las artes oscuras? – preguntó Ginny

No lo sé – contestó Molly – McGonagall ha tenido muchos problemas para encontrar a alguien que dicte esa asignatura.

Con los antecedentes que hay – dijo Ron – dudo que alguien cuerdo quiera aceptar el cargo.

Espero en verdad que no sea nadie enviado por el ministerio.

Apenas terminaron de comer, hicieron su aparición el señor Weasley junto con Reamus, Moody y los gemelos, ellos serían la guardia que los transportaría a Hogwarts, los saludaron alegremente, y después de conversar animadamente unos minutos la señora Weasley llegó con los objetos que utilizarían para ser usados de trasladadores.

_Portus – _dijo el señor Weasly – acá está el transportador de Harry y Ginny

_Portus -_ dijo Reamus – este es de Ron y Hermione.

Fred y yo nos apareceremos con sus baúles – dijo George

Bien parece que eso es todo – dijo Reamus – listos

Los cuatro asintieron y la señora Weasley llegó para darles un abrazó final, Harry siempre se sentía un poco incomodo, ya que ella decía que Harry era como un hijo más, después de eso salieron de la casa a esperar la señal, unos segundo después Reamus indica que todo estaba listo cada uno se acercó a su respectivos trasladador y lo tomó

Harry nuevamente sintió el gancho en el estomago y comenzó a ver como todo pasaba rápidamente por sus ojos, unos minutos después sintió como la velocidad disminuía y finalmente si vio llegando a la entrada del castillo, donde comprobó que varios miembros de la orden los estaban esperando.

Todo bien – dijo Tonk

Si – contestó Ginny – ningún problema

Entonces entren rápido – dijo ella.

Cruzaron las puertas del castillo y vieron que los estaban esperando, uno de ellos era el pequeño profesor Flitwitck dictaba encantamientos, otro era Horace Slughorn, quien al parecer era el nuevo jefe de la casa de Slytherin y era profesor de pociones, la profesora Sprout de herbología y una bruja de la edad de la señora Weasley, Harry supuso que sería la profesora de Transformaciones.

Ron y Hermione llegaron unos segundos después de que ellos entraran en los terrenos del castillo, mientras que unos segundos después se sintieron los sonidos de varias personas apareciendo, y Harry volteó para comprobar que se trataba de los miembros de la orden y los gemelos transportando sus cosas. Una vez que dejaron las cosas en el castillo, las acomodaron en los carruajes que habían enviado.

Si que son feos – dijo Ron refiriéndose a los Teatrals, los extraños animales que tiraban los carruajes en los que llegaban los alumnos desde el tren al castillo, solo las personas que hubiesen visto a alguien morir podían verlos.

Horribles – dijo Hermione – pensar que monté uno de ellos

Son muy extraños – dijo Ginny

¿Pueden verlos? – dijo Harry - ¿a quien vieron morir?

Al mortifago que asesinaron en el gran salón – dijo Ginny – todos vimos cuando el bruto grandote que lanzaba maldiciones a diestra y siniestra lo mató.

Se me había olvidado eso – dijo Harry

No fue muy largo el trayecto, ya que no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando llagaron a la entrada del castillo, entonces bajaron sus cosas y vieron que los estaba esperando el conserje, Argus Flinch y su horrible gata, la señora Norris, Flinch era un mago fracasado, o mejor dicho un squib, y siempre estaba en guerra con los estudiantes, esté les dijo que tenían que dirigirse directamente a la sala de Gryffindor y ahí esperar a que llegara el resto de los alumnos.

Cuando llegaron vieron que fuera de la sala común se encontraba la profesora Sinistra, quien dictaba la clase de lecturas rúnicas, los chicos se sorprendieron de verla ahí, Harry en verdad que jamás había tenido tratos con la profesora, lo mismo que Ron, pero Hermione y Ginny habían tomado su clase desde cuarto.

Soy la nueva jefa de Gryffindor – dijo ella

Felicidades – dijo Hermione

Gracias – contestó ella – ahora entremos, que necesito conversar con ustedes.

Entraron en la sala común, la que seguía tal cual la última vez que la había visto, era raro que Harry sintiese que no era lo mismo, pese a que todo estaba en su lugar, el solo hecho de que Dumblendore no estuviese hacía la diferencia, y que fuese la profesora Sinistra la jefa de la casa indicaba que habían muchos más cambios.

Bueno – dijo ella – lo primero que deben saber es que este año no habrá torneo de quidditch

¡Qué! – exclamaron Harry, Ron y Hermione

Como escucharon, este año las medidas de seguridad son tantas que los alumnos no podrán reunirse fuera del colegio a no ser que sea por algún asunto de clases, el resto del tiempo estarán en el castillo.

No es justo – dijo Ron

Piense que usted no pensaba volver al colegio – dijo ella – así que de todas formas no jugaría quidditch este año.

Tiene razón

En segundo lugar – dijo ella - es que ustedes dos – refiriéndose a Ron y Hermione – seguirán con sus deberes de Prefectos

Eso es bueno – se alegró Hermione

Que bueno que le agrade – dijo ella- ya que usted salió elegida premio anual, por lo que junto con el señor Corner de Ravenclaw presidirán las reuniones de prefectos.

Felicidades – le dijeron los chicos a Hermione, quien parecía querer saltar de felicidad, ya que el premio anual solo se les daba a los dos mejores alumnos del colegio, que a la veneran prefectos.

Y por último – dijo ella – Dumblendore me encargó que ustedes dos se integraran al programa de Runas, pero como ya llevamos tres años en eso, tomaremos clases especiales.

Pero para qué quiere Dumblendore que aprendamos runas – dijo Ron

No lo se – dijo Harry – pero si es lo que él necesita nosotros lo haremos.

Como sé que aun tiene que recibir sus libros – dijo ella – yo les prestaré algunos, pero antes tendemos que revisar sus horarios, ya que por lo que tengo entendido no será el único curso especial que tomaran este año.

Gracias – dijeron Harry y Ron, pero sin mucho entusiasmo.

Espero que este año se comporten como buenos alumnos – dijo Sinistra antes de retirarse – sé que no me conocen y que están acostumbrados a que McGonagall fuese su jefa, espero que tengan la suficiente confianza para acudir a mi cuando tengan algún problema.

Lo haremos – dijo Harry

Entonces nos vemos en la cena

Hasta luego – dijeron todos

Les mandaremos avisar cuando tengan que bajar, por mientras pueden ordenar sus cosas.

Le hicieron caso a Sinistra, y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, Harry vio como su baúl se encontraba a los pies de su cama, seguramente los elfos domésticos se encargaron de llevarlos hasta ahí, comenzó por sacar los libros que habían comprado en el callejón, pero decidió que esos mejor los dejaría en su baúl, entonces sacó los antiguos libros, los de los cursos anteriores y los dejó en el estante de libros que tenía al lado, finalmente sacó el libro que le regaló Hagrid.

Se me había olvidado – comentó Harry

¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Ron

Que Hagrid dijo que me tenía un regalo y que estaría listo cuando llegásemos a Hogwarts

Es verdad, que clase de animal será

No lo sé

Que tal si bajamos y nos entretenemos un rato tratando de ver que tipo de animal te regalaría

Así lo hicieron, los chicos bajando y unos minutos después las chicas se les unieron, y comenzaron a revisar el libro, en verdad que contenía una variedad de animales como los que nunca habían visto, hablaban de unicornios, y dragones, quimeras, pegasos, fénix y otros, pero ninguno de ellos se pudo imaginar que era lo que su amigo les tenía.

Has pensado todas las clases extras que tendemos – dijo Ron

Si - dijo Harry – se me complicaba las cosas con lo de Moody, pero ahora con lo de Sinistra será más difícil

Sin contar el hecho de que tenemos que empezar a prepararnos – dijo Hermione

Y por donde empezamos – dijo Harry

Lo que necesitamos con mayor rapidez – dijo Hermione – Oclumencia y legelimencia.

Volviendo al punto de los libros – dijo Hermione – has pensado en volver a utilizar el libro de Snape este año

No lo sé – dijo Harry – no me gusta la idea de seguir los consejos de Snape

Por lo menos debo reconocer que las modificaciones a las pociones eran muy efectivas – dijo Hermione

Y quizás podemos encontrar algo que nos ayude – dijo Ron

Está bien- dijo Harry – cuando pueda iré a buscarlo.

¿Puedo aprender con ustedes la oclumencia y la legelimencia? – dijo Ginny

No veo el problema – dijo Harry – pero con la condición de que no quieras usarla jamás con alguno de nosotros

Y que solo será esa clase – dijo Ron – no creo que puedas tomar las otras que haremos.

Está bien - dijo ella.

Tomaron el libro y comenzaron a leerlo, para tener una idea de lo que tendrían que hacer, y vieron que el libro les aconsejaba aprender legelimancia antes que la oclumencia, ya que por lo menos podrían practicar la legelimancia mientras aprendían la otra. Vieron que en realidad era un enorme trabajo, y que demorarían un poco en ambas cosas, en eso estaban cuando apareció el fantasma de Nick casi decapitado (el fantasma de la casa de Gryffindor) para anunciarles que en media hora tendrían que estar en el comedor.

Los chicos de inmediato subieron a sus habitaciones para cambiarse y ponerse los uniformes, una vez listos bajaron y se reunieron nuevamente en la sala común, y esperaron a que pasaran un par de minutos antes de bajar al comedor. Cuando estaba llegando, vieron como una sería de alumnos entraba en el comedor, ellos se mezclaron en la multitud y caminaron a la mesa de Gryffindor.

Harry vio como la mayoría de los alumnos lo miraban, pero el ya estaba acostumbrado, aunque seguía molestándolo, se alegró de ver que la mayoría de los alumnos habían regresado, especialmente los compañero de curso de Harry, vio que había espacio cerca de ellos y se sentaron ahí.

¿Cómo llegaron? – dijo Neville – porque con Luna, Seammus y Dean los buscamos por todo el tren.

Llegamos por medio de un trasladador – dijo Ron

Siento lo de tu padre – dijo Harry y Dean – en cierta medida es mi culpa

¿Qué es lo que dices? – contestó el chico.

No sé si se dieron cuenta – dijo Ron – pero la mayoría de los ataque fueron contra los que participaren en el ED

No había reparado en eso – dijo Parvarti.

Pero el ministro dijo que había sido ataque al azar – dijo Seammus – como el innombrable se iba a enterar del grupo.

Umbridge – dijo Hermione – ella fue atacada un poco antes de ustedes.

Pero ese no es motivo para culparte Harry – dijo Dean

Voldemort busca la forma de debilitarme – contestó el chico – quitarme todo lo que tengo, sobretodo a las personas que se acercan a mi.

Pero no eres el único – dijo Parvarti – por lo que sé el innombrable le hace eso a todos lo que considera peligrosos.

Lo que yo debo decir – dijo Neville – que si o fuera por el entrenamiento y hechizos que nos enseño Harry no lo hubiese contado.

Ni nosotras – dijo Parvarti

Y yo no hubiese podido atrapar al maldito que mató a mi padre – dijo Dean – y si hubiese podido lo habría matado.

No pudieron seguir hablando, ya que en ese momento entró la profesora Grubbly-Plank, que era la profesora sustituta de cuidado de criaturas mágicas(lo que indicó que Hagrid se encontraba fuera del colegio), con los alumnos de primer año, quienes tenían que pasar la prueba de selección, Harry se alegró más aún de ver como la cantidad de alumnos nuevos había crecido.

La selección se hacía por medio del sombrero seleccionador, que fue puesto sobre la mesa por el señor Flinch, entonces el profesor Flitwitck, se adelantó un momento y tomó un pergamino, y esperó a que el sombrero cantará su acostumbrada canción de bienvenida, las que eran totalmente normales, a excepción de la que había hecho durante el quinto año de Harry.

OH Hogwarts que te ha ocurrido

Que en tus terrenos albergas un mártir

A donde ha ido el gran Dumblendore

Que con grandeza dirigió esta escuela

Ahora su voz no se escucha

Pero su alma vive eternamente

Cuidando su tesoro más preciado

La educación de nuestros jóvenes magos

Buenaventura le deseo

A la nueva directora

Que con la misma sabiduría de su antecesor

Ella pueda llevar al colegio

Con mis palabras doy término

A la administración de Albus Dumblendore

Y le doy la bienvenida

A la nueva directora Minerva McGonagall

Y ahora a lo que me corresponde.

Ya que para eso fui creado

Así que alumno nuevo ponme en tu cabeza

Que te sabré en que casa ponerte.

Todos los presentes se levantaron y aplaudieron, Harry supuso que la canción del sombrero era una que tenía que hacer cada vez que un nuevo director asumía el cargo, pero también sabía que era en cierto modo el homenaje que él le hacia a Dumblendore y la bienvenida como directora a McGonagall.

Cuando todos los alumnos retomaron sus asientos, el profesor Flitwitck se adelantó y abrió el pergamino indicándoles a los alumnos nuevos que cuando leyesen sus nombres se acercaran para que el sombrero los destinara a sus casas. Harry vio a los nuevos alumnos, cada uno de ellos se notaba nervioso, y de inmediato vio a los que eran descendientes de muggles, ya que eran los más nerviosos de todos.

Cada vez parecen más niños – dijo Ron – no recuerdo haber sido tan chico cuando entramos

Pero lo éramos – dijo Hermione

Stivens Anthony – dijo Flitwitck – Hufflepuff

Mírenlos – dijo Parvarti – están muy nerviosos, recuerdo que cuando me tocó a mi casi me desmayo

Robertson Ángela – seguía el profesor llamando a los chicos – Ravenclaw

Yo creí que mandaría a freír monos – dijo neville

Tronwels Justin, Slytherin

Menos mal que faltan poco – dijo Ron – me muero de hambre

Walls Mary – dijo Flitwitck llamando a la última de la chicas- Gryffindor

La pequeña Mary llegó a la mesa de Gryffindor y comenzó a conversar con sus nuevos compañeros, Hermione, que estaba sentada al lado de un par de chicos nuevos les estaba explicando el funcionamiento del colegio y enseñando el nombre de todos los profesores y sus respectivas asignaturas, claro que de inmediato Harry notó un puesto desocupado, que seguramente era el del profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Bienvenidos alumnos nuevos – comenzó a decir la profesora McGonagall – y bienvenidos nuevamente a los alumnos antiguos.

Como se habrán dado cuenta, este año se han implementado numerosas modificaciones a lo que es el sistema escolar. Como verán el profesorado ha cambiado, las medidas de seguridad han cambiado, solo espero que el nivel de educación y aprendizaje no haya cambiado.

La partida de Albus Dumblendore ha marcado el fin de una gran era de prosperidad del colegio, pero ahora bajo mi mando espero que esa época continué y el prestigio de nuestro colegio se mantenga en el tiempo

Ahora les presento al nuevo jefe de la casa de Slytherin, el profesor Slughorn – la mayoría de los alumnos aplaudieron levemente- como yo asumí la dirección del colegio, el cargo de jefa de Gryffindor recaer en la profesora Sinistra – otro aplauso, un poco más entusiasta por parte de la mesa de Gryffindor.

Por último, tenemos a dos nuevos maestros con nosotros, ellos son la profesora Miranda Rowins, quien enseñará transformaciones y aunque no ha llegado aun, creo que por lo menos es bueno que conozcan el nombre de su nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, ella es Abril Rockwood.

El aplauso para la profesora Rowins fue igual de tibio que cuando anunciaron a los nuevos jefes de las casas, pero todos se preguntaban como sería su nueva profesora de defensa contra las artes oscura, mas que mal la única mujer que había dado la asignatura no les había enseñado nada de utilidad, solo a como leer un libro aburrido sin dormirse.

Ahora – prosiguió Mcgonagall – pueden empezar a comer

La exclamación de asombro de los chicos de primero no sorprendió a nadie, ya que los platos comenzaron a llenarse de una deliciosa comida, de inmediato el resto comenzó a comer y no dedicó tiempo a los comentarios que habían iniciado unos minutos antes. Harry ya conocía la rutina, después de iniciado la comida harían su aparición los fantasmas de Hogwarts, Nick casi decapitado paramecio provocando el asombro de los chicos descendencia muggle.

En vedad es fantástico – comentó un chico nuevo

Y espera a que comiences las clases – dijo Hermione

Si tendrás mucho que hacer – dijo Ron

Yo leí todo lo que pude – dijo otro chico – no podía creer cuando me dijeron que era un mago.

Ni yo –dijo otra chica – mamá no estaba muy contenta que digamos, pero el gigante que nos fue a ver la convenció que me dejara venir.

Este año parece que tenemos muchos jóvenes de descendencia muggle – comentó Nick – espero que sean un buen aporte para nuestra casa.

¿Así que se mantiene la competencia de las casas? – preguntó Ginny

Desde luego, las competencias datan de muchos años, cuando yo estudié en Hogwarts ya existían.

Después de los postres y una amena conversación (de la que Harry participaba poco), los platos desaparecieron, lo que indicaba que pronto la directora daría a conocer alguna otra noticia para finalmente enviarlos a acostarse. Entonces Harry miró en dirección a Mcgonagall, y vio como ella se levantaba y comenzaba a pedir silencio.

Ahora que todos terminaron de comer, es hora de hacer los anuncios correspondientes a las nuevas normas de seguridad.

La primera de ellas es recordarles que el bosque está prohibido para todos los alumnos, sin excepción, y la lista de objetos prohibidos aumento a todo los productos de las tiendas de bromas.

En segundo lugar, este año no se celebrará la copa de quidditch – y un gran estruendo se sintió en el comedor, ya que la idea no pareció gustarle a nadie – se que no les parece, pero se realizaran la menor cantidad de actividades fuera del castillo.

Con respecto al resto de los clubes del colegio, estos seguirán funcionando de manera normal, siempre y cuado se desarrollen dentro de los horarios correspondiente, no habrá permisos para aumentar el tiempo asignado.

El horario de cierre de las puertas del castillo será las 11:00, pero todos los alumnos deberán estar en sus salas comunes a las 10:00, cualquier libro que requieran lo tendrán que retirar entes de que la biblioteca cierre, a las 9:00 y por último, en las noches habrán guardias constantemente cuidándolos, así que no se asusten. Bueno eso es todo, pueden retirarse a descansar, mañana será un día muy importante.

Hermione le pidió a los chicos de primero que la siguieran, y Ron estaba desde atrás, de la fila, esperando que Harry le diese alcance y ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la sala común, cuando Susan Bond llegó al lado de ellos, los miró un momento y después habló.

McGonagall me encargó que te dijera que ella te esperará en el despacho del director.

Gracias – dijo ella.

No sé la contraseña – dijo Harry.

_Dulces de colores._


	9. Capítulo IX: Oclumencia y Legelimencia

**Capítulo IX: Oclumencia y Legelimancia**

Harry caminó hacia el despacho de la profesora McGonagall, conocía tan bien ese camino, que no se dio cuenta cuando unos tres minutos después de que Susan le diese el mensaje, ya se encontraba frente a la gárgola que daba paso al despacho de la directora. Pronunció la contraseña y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Pasa – dijo McGonagall – te estaba esperando.

¿Qué es lo que pasa? – preguntó Harry

Nada – dijo ella – solo que Albus quería conversar unas palabras contigo antes de que inicies las clases.

Bien – contestó Harry.

Yo voy a la sala de profesores – dijo ella – Abril Rockwood acaba de llegar y nos juntaremos con los demás profesores para afinar los últimos detalles de las clases.

Ella salió del despacho y Harry miró hacía el recuadro de Dumblendore, este estaba sonriéndole, como lo hacía la mayoría de las veces que Harry había estado en su despacho, pero no decía nada y Harry tampoco, ya que esperaba que el cuadro le explicar para que quería verlo.

¿Para que quería verme? – preguntó finalmente Harry

Para hablar contigo – dijo el retrato – se que no fue el mejor momento para dejarte, pero sabes que todos los planes pueden fallar.

No sabe todo lo que lamento no haberlo ayudado, ¿Por qué me inmovilizó?

Eso hice – dijo el retrato.

¿Acaso no lo recuerda?

Desde luego que no – contestó el director – en la pintura solo están los recuerdo de antes de salir en busca del horcrux.

No lo sabía – dijo Harry

Pero supongo que lo conseguimos – dijo el retrato.

No – dijo Harry

¡Como que no! – exclamó Dumblendore – acaso no estaba en la cueva como lo sospeche.

Si estaba – dijo Harry, y comenzó a narrarle todo lo acontecido desde el momento en que dejaron la escuela, hasta el punto en que se dio cuenta de que alguien había tomado el medallón.

Así que morí sin siquiera haber encontrado uno, es una lástima.

Y no sabemos si R.A.B logró destruirlo.

Lo dudo – dijo Dumblendore – los objetos tienen magia más antigua que la de Voldemort, esos objetos eran de los fundadores, se supone que tienen poderes especiales.

Lo que nos lleva nuevamente a que tenemos que encontrar el rastro de esa persona para ver si logró destruir el Horcrux.

Creo que deberás buscar en los registro de alumnos antiguos.

Ya lo habíamos pensado – dijo Harry.

¿Qué pasa si no parecer en los registros? – dijo Dumblendore

Entonces no sabré donde comenzar a buscar.

Yo digo que le pidas antecedentes al director de Drumstang y Breabetoux.

¿Por que a ellos?

Porque si no estudió en Hogwarts tiene que haber estudiado en otra escuela.

Entonces me podré en contacto con ellos para que busquen en sus registros.

Lo primero – dijo al retrato – es que deberás hacer todo lo que te pedí, o mejor dicho que encargué, todos esos cursos extras te quitaran mucho tiempo, pero sé que podrás.

¿Entonces cuando empezamos? – volvió a preguntar Harry-

Apenas los preparativos estén listos – dijo el cuadro – además yo estaré aquí para cuando necesites ayuda

Algo más – dijo hArry

Si - Contestó Reamus – tienes que dominar la oclumencia

Eso ya lo tenía planificados.

Me alegra – dijo Harry

Lo último – dijo el retrato – es que tienes que tomar la posesión de mis bienes, supongo que sabes cuales son

Si – dijo Harry – su pensadero, un par de botellas que están junto a él y sus detectores de magia y un par de libros

Correcto – dijo Dumblendore – ahora para abrir el armario solo debes tocarlo, lo hechicé para que solo tú lo pudiera abrir.

¿Me los tengo que llevar?

No lo aconsejaría, por lo menos el pensadero y las botellas déjalas ahí, el libro y los detectores te los puedes llevar, así podrás aprender a usarlos.

Las botellas son recuerdos ¿Cierto?

Desde luego, los preparé por si algo salía mal

¿Cuándo puedo verlos?

Eso es precisamente a lo que quería llegar, esos recuerdo son especiales, por lo que te aconsejo que los veas una vez que hallas leído uno de los libros

¿Cómo sabré con cual comenzar?

Míralos.

Harry se levantó y camino en dirección al armario donde Dumblendore guardaba el pensadero, Harry se acerco y puso la mano en la puerta, de inmediato esta se abrió dejando ver el contenido, vio el pensadero y a su lado tres botellas, cada una numerada del uno al tres, por lo que supuso que era el orden en que tendría que verlos.

Captaste la idea – dijo Dumblendore

Desde luego – dijo Harry – el numero es el orden en que tengo que verlo

Correcto, Ahora toma los libros y comienza a estudiarlos.

Harry tomó los libros, tres en total, los observó un momento y vio que ninguno de ellos tenía titulo, entonces abrió el primero y se encontró con un libro escrito a mano, el primera hoja leyó que tenía por titulo "Uso del pensadero, guía para el manejo de los recuerdos", el segundo era en el mismo tipo y llevaba por titulo "Detección avanzada de magia sin usar varitas" y el último, el más ancho de todos llevaba por titulo "Magia Blanca, la magia más poderosa". Harry sonrió levemente, ya que no le costó recocer la letra del autor, eran libros escritos por Dumblendore.

El primero lo preparé el año pasado – dijo el director – después de destruir el anillo, me di cuenta de que quizás muriera en el intento de encontrar los otros.

Parece como si hubiese sabido que moriría – dijo Harry

Desde luego que no lo sabía, pero como una vez te dije, la muerte solo es otro paso para una mente bien organizada.

Y por eso es que después de muerto es mas peligroso para Voldemort

Así es, Tom piensa que muerto no le estorbo, que ya tiene el camino libre, y así lo espero, ya que en eso radica el que tengamos éxito.

Pero falta tantas cosas que hacer

Y mientras más pronto comiences más pronto terminarás.

Por lo menos sé que debo aprender el libro del pensadero, y Oclumencia y Legelimancia

No olvides lo de Moody y lo de la profesora Sinistra, pero por ahora retírate a descansar, que mañana será un día muy duro para ti.

Lo único que extrañare de este año, aparte de a usted, es el quidditch

Lo que me recuerda que te tengo que haber dicho en algún momento que tenías que prepararte físicamente

Y comencé – dijo Harry – pero ahora no tengo donde entrenar

Claro que tienes, solo tienes que desearlo.

En ese momento llegó la profesora McGonagall, por lo que Dumblendore dio por terminada la entrevista con Harry, entonces el chico salio de la sala y se encontró con la profesora Sinistra, el profesor Flitwitck y la profesora Rowins, quienes los escoltaron hasta que llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor, donde Harry entró y vio como ellos se alejaban, entonces se giró y vio que la sala estaba vacía solo Ron y Hermione lo estaba esperando.

Harry contó entonces lo de la entrevista con Dumblendore, y les mostró los libros, de inmediato Hermione comenzó a observar el libro de magia blanca, y comentó que esos hechizos si eran poderosos, y muy difíciles de aprender, es más ella dio con el hechizo que Dumblendore debió haber utilizado cuado le dio vida a las estatuas en el ministerio, además que la mayoría de ellos eran hechizos no verbales. Finalmente se fueron a acostar, ya que al otro día comenzarían las clases.

Al otro día Harry fue despertado por Seammus, quien le dijo que se había quedado dormido, por lo que corrió para poder llegara a tiempo al desayuno, más que mal ese día le entregarían su calendario de clases, además que quería ver a Ginny, ya que la noche anterior no había alcanzado a despedirse de ella.

Bajó a la sala común y vio que ninguno de sus amigos estaba, por lo que decidió bajar al comedor, seguramente estarían ahí, durante el trayecto muchos se detenían para saludarlo, y otros solo susurraban, Harry sabía que los alumnos se habían enterado de que él y Dumblendore estuvieron juntos el día de la muerte del director.

Llegó al comedor y se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde no le costó trabajo encontrar a sus amigos, por lo que se apresuró, se sentó al lado de Ginny y le dio un pequeño beso y después de eso se pudo a comer, mientras que conversaban acerca de las normas de seguridad que habrían ese año.

En ese momento la profesora Sinistra comienza a pasar los horarios de clases, Harry miró el suyo y casi se cae de la impresión al ver lo apretado que estaba, lo mismo que Ron, quien quedó como petrificado, Harry sabía que para Ron, estudiar duro no era muy importante, aun así ahora tenían un ramo menos que Hermione, quien leyó el horario.

Lunes: doble hora de Transformaciones, libre, doble hora de Runas y doble hora pociones

Martes : Doble hora de pociones, libre, doble hora de encantamientos, y doble hora de Runas

Miércoles: doble hora de Transformaciones, doble hora de herbología, libre y doble hora de Runas

Jueves: Defensa contra las artes oscuras, libre, doble hora de encantamientos y doble hora de Runas

Viernes; cuatro horas de defensa contra las artes oscuras, doble hora de herbología y doble hora de Runas.

Runas todos los días – dijo Ron.

Y el viernes cuatro horas de defensa contra las artes oscuras –dijo Harry.

¿Qué esperaban? – dijo Hermione – tienen que recuperar tres años de runas.

No veo porque Dumblendore quiere que aprendamos runas –dijo Ron

No lo sé, pero conociéndolo tiene que haber tenido un buen motivo – dijo Hermione.

Terminaron el desayuno y caminaron en dirección a la sala de transformaciones, cuando llegaron vieron que seguían los mismo compañeros que el año anterior, esperaron unos minutos cuando vieron llegar a la profesora Rowins, ella abrió la puerta y les indicó que entraran, Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaron lo más adelante posible.

Bueno – dijo ella – como saben soy la nueva profesora de transformaciones, espero en realidad que sigan haciendo el mismo esfuerzo que con la profesora McGonagall.

Profesora – peguntó un chico de Ravenclaw - ¿Es cierto que dio clases en Drumstang?

Es cierto – dijo ella – pero solo como profesora sustituta, el resto del tiempo di clases en la escuela de aurores de Paris

¿La escuela de aurores de Paris? – dijo Hermione.

Parece que la ha escuchado nombrar.

Si, es una de las mejores escuelas del mundo

¿Por qué entonces da clases en un colegio? – preguntó Ron

La familia – dijo ella – el dar clases en Paris me quitaba mucho tiempo, además que siempre quise enseñar en Hogwarts.

Después de hablar un momento con los alumnos, comenzó a explicar el plan de estudio que realizarían ese año, ya que tenían que preparase para rendir los EXTASIS (exámenes terribles de alta sabiduría e invocaciones secretas), el grado máximo que entregaba Hogwarts y que finalmente determinaría el futuro de cada uno de ellos.

Harry comprobó que las clases serían iguales o más complicadas que las de la profesora McGonagall, ya que Rowins había dicho que trataría de avanzarlos un poco en lo que eran las transformaciones humanas, pero que lo primero que harían sería una especie de nivelación, para que ella comprobara el grado de conocimientos y dominios de la hechizos de transformación.

Después de la clase, Hermione se fue a la que le tocaba (aritmancia), mientras que Harry y Ron se dirigieron a la sala común, ya que les tocaba una hora libre antes de su siguiente clase, en la sala solo un par de chicos de sexto año se encontraban haciendo los deberes que les deberían haber mandado.

Es un verdadero crimen – dijo Ron

¿Que cosa?

El que te den deberes el primer día

Hablando de deberes – dijo Harry – tenemos que ver cuando retomamos los nuestro.

Lo mismo pensaba – dijo Ron – esperemos que vuelva Hermione para ponernos de acuerdo con lo que haremos.

Se dirigieron a la sala de runas, y llegaron cuando un reducido grupo de chicos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff estaban en la ahí, Harry de inmediato notó la mirada de extrañeza que había en ellos, ya que nunca habían visto a Harry asistiendo a esa clase, unos minutos después llegó Hermione, justo cuando la profesora Sinistra abría la puerta para dejarlos entrar.

El salón del runas no era diferente a las sala que habían en los otros cursos, la diferencia era que estaba todo llenos de grandes pergaminos, todos ellos tenían grabados, Harry los miraba con curiosidad, sabía que esos pergaminos estaban escritos en runas, y sintió curiosidad por saber que era lo que decían, miró a Ron y vio como su amigo todavía observaba todo, como estudiando la sala.

Bueno – dijo Sinistra – creo que se sorprende de ver a dos alumnos nuevos en esta clase, pero es un favor que le estoy haciendo al señor Potter y Weasley

¿Pero le aventajamos en tres años? – dijo Michael Corner, uno de los chicos de Ravenclaw

Lo sé señor Corner, ellos tendrán un curso intensivo, arreglamos sus horarios para que puedan aprender rápidamente.

Señores Potter y Weasley - dijo ella pasándole un par de libros – por el momento tienen que comenzar aprendiéndose el significado de los símbolos básicos, tomen estos libros y comienzan a leerlos, mientras el resto seguiremos en lo que quedamos el curso pasado.

La profesora les entregó una copia de Lectura rúnica para principiantes, Harry y Ron sonrieron levemente y de inmediato se pusieron a estudiarlas, bastó con ver la primera hoja para darse cuenta de que no sería nada de fácil, y ya al final de la clase, la profesora les dio tarea, la que tendrían que entregar al otro día, cosa que ya no le gustó a ninguno de ellos, puesto que a Hermione no le mandó ningún deber.

No es mi culpa que tengan que aprender más rápido de lo normal – se defendió ella

Pero que para mañana hallamos aprendido el alfabeto básico es algo ilógico – protestó Ron.

Ahora tenemos que empezar a ver como haremos para iniciar la búsqueda – dijo Harry – eso es lo más importante.

¿Cómo lo haremos para entrenarnos? – preguntó Ron – no podemos salir del colegio a hacer ejercicios.

Eso es sencillo – dijo Hermione – la sala de los requisitos nos servirá

Desde luego – dijo Harry – a eso era lo que se refería Dumblendore cunado me dijo que solo tenía que desearlo.

Además que tendremos que comenzar con lo que es la legelimancia – dijo Ron

Vamos por parte – dijo Hermione – primero veremos lo que es la sala.

Iremos después de clases – dijo Harry

La clase de pociones fue más larga de lo que Harry supuso, y al no tener el libro de Snape volvía a ser un alumno normal, pero Slughorn decía que no había superado lo de la perdida de Dumblendore, Harry sin embargo ya había pensado en la posibilidad de ir a buscar el libro, ya que pese a que tenía las instrucciones de Snape, podría encontrar algo que le fuese útil.

Salieron de la clase y se fueron a cenar, por lo que aprovecho de estar unos momentos con Ginny a quien solo había visto durante la hora de almuerzo, y como ella les había pedido que la incluyeran en la clase de Legelimancia, pensaron en incluirla en lo que era la preparación física, por lo que los cuatro se dirigieron a la sala de requerimientos.

Al llegar a la pintura que estaba frente a la entrada, Harry se paseó delante de ella concentrándose en la necesidad de encontrar un lugar donde pudiese ejercitarse físicamente, después de pasar tres veces, apareció una puerta, entonces los cuatro la abrieron y entraron.

La sala, ahora estaba convertida en un verdadero gimnasio, había de todo tipo de máquinas y artículos que les permitirían hacer todo los ejercicios que tenían pensado, pero por el momento no comenzarían, los cuatro se juntaron, ya que cada uno de ellos había ido a ver las cosas que había, y comenzaron a hablar.

Me parece bien – dijo Harry – es exactamente lo que necesitaos

Ahora solo tenemos que ver cuando comenzaremos el entrenamiento – dijo Ron – no quiero perder la costumbre.

Pero tenemos que ver cuando comenzamos a preparar la Legelimancia

¿Y donde lo haremos? – dijo Ginny

Acá mismo – dijo Harry – me parece que esta sala nos puede proporcionar cosas que no tengamos.

Salieron de la sala y esta vez fue Ron quien se paseo tres veces concentrándose en un lugar en el que pudiesen aprender Legelimancia, por lo que unos segundos después apareció otra puerta, esta vez se trataba de una sala que se parecía muchísimo a la sala de adivinación, sobretodo por la cantidad de velas aromáticas que estaban encendidas, y cuyo olor mezclado les produjo de inmediato una sensación de relajación.

Creo que esto es lo que necesitamos – dijo Hermione

Pero con todos estos olores me dormiré – dijo Ron

Por lo que leí – dijo Hermione – para aprender Legelimancia tenemos que aprender a relajarnos.

Eso explica las velas – dijo Harry

Ahora tenemos que ver a que hora haremos las cosas – dijo Ginny

Yo opino que tenemos que hacer los ejercicios en la mañana, y practicar la legelimancia en la tarde – dijo Hermione

Eso significa que tendremos que levantarnos más temprano – dijo Ron

Así es – dijo Ginny

Veamos – dio Harry – las clases empiezan a las nueve, por lo que podríamos practicar por lo menos hasta las ocho y treinta

Eso quiere decir que tenemos que estar ya haciendo ejercicios a las seis y media – dijo Hermione

Eso es levantarnos a las seis – dijo Ron

Bueno – dijo Harry – ustedes se ofrecieron solos.

Y no me echaré para atrás.

Ni yo – agregó Hermione.

Y mientras más rápido empecemos mejor – dijo Harry

Entonces desde mañana – dijo Ginny

Desde mañana – confirmó Harry.

Se retiraron a la sala común, ya que Harry y Ron tenían que hacer los deberes para runas, pero antes de retirarse Harry volvió a la sala del requisito, y deseó entrar en la sala donde estaba oculto el libro de pociones de Snape, no le costó dar con él, aun estaba en su mente el sitio exacto, en el ropero al lado de la cabezada troll disecada, tomó el libro y se dirigió de vuelta con sus amigos.

Harry y Ron se quedaron hasta tarde terminando los deberes, en realidad lo de runas tenía una gran dificultad, por el solo hecho de tener que aprenderse el significado, pero al final por lo menos Harry supuso que se había aprendido los básicos. Después de eso se retiraron a dormir, ya que como habían quedado de acuerdo, al día siguiente comenzarían con el entrenamiento.

Fue despertado por Ron, quien milagrosamente estaba vestido, Harry le costó hacerlo, pero sabía que no podía demorar más, así que se vistió rápidamente y bajó a la sala común, donde vio que Ginny y Hermione estaban listas y esperándolo, besó a Ginny y usando el mapa del castillo se dirigieron a la sala de requerimiento, revisando periódicamente el mapa para no toparse con nadie.

Al entrar en la sala, cada uno se dirigió a una de las máquinas y comenzó a ejercitarse, así estuvieron hasta que se dieron cuanta de que pronto iniciarían las clases, entonces entraron en los cuartos de baños, se dieron una ducha rápida y bajaron al comedor, esperando que ninguno de sus compañeros se hubiese percatado de su ausencia.

¿Dónde estaban? – preguntó Neville – ya que cuando me desperté no los vi.

Bajamos tempranos a terminar los deberes – dijo Ron

Pensé que los habían acabado anoche – dijo Seammus.

No – dijo Harry – nos quedaron un par de cosas pendientes

Eso es ustedes – dijo parvarti – pero Hermione tampoco estaba en la mañana

Deberes de premio anual – dijo ella – una de las nuevas obligaciones es levantarnos más temprano a ayudar en la vigilancia de los pasillos.

Hemos estado pensando – dijo Dean.

¿Qué pasa? – dijo Hermione

En que este año nos gustaría que Harry nos volviese a dar clases – dijo Lavender.

¡Que! – exclamó Harry botando un poco de jugo de naranja sobre la mesa.

Eso – dijo Neville – que volvamos a reunir al ED.

Pero no es necesario – dijo Ron – este año tenemos otro profesor de defensa.

No es solo por eso – dijo Dean – si lo que Harry nos dijo es cierto, el innombrable nos buscará en cualquier momento.

Y te recuerdo que gracias a lo que tu nos dijiste y enseñaste fue que los que fuimos atacados nos salvamos – dijo Parvarti

No lo sé – dijo Harry – no creo que sea necesario

Piénsalo – dijo Lavender – por lo menos considéralo, puede que hasta te podamos ayudar si lo llegas a necesitar.

Pero si me ayudan o están cerca mió más en peligro estarán.

No más del peligro en el que estamos – dijo Neville – el innombrable no preguntará que tan amigos somos.

No lo sé – dijo Harry – no es algo que se pueda decidir así como así

Entonces lo pensaras – dijo Parvarti

Lo pensaré – dijo Harry

Después de eso cada uno se dirigió a sus respectivas clases, Harry volvió a utilizar el libro de Snape, por lo que nuevamente comenzó a desarrollar las pociones como era debido, por lo que Slughorn volvió con sus comentarios positivos acerca de que Harry había sacado lo bueno en pociones de su madre, cosa que molestaba notoriamente a Hermione.

Esa noche esperaron que todos se fuerana adormir y se dirigieron nuevamente a la sala del requerimiento, en la cual entraron y caminaron al centro, sacaron el libro que habían comprado en el callejón Diagon, y Hermione llegó con otras tres copias, que estaba en el estante que la sala les había proporcionado, por lo que cada uno de ellos quedó con una copia y comenzaron a leer.

_Principios básicos de Legelimancia._

_La legelimancia es el ciencia de la magia que permite ver en el interior de las mentes de las personas, un arte que requiere una gran concentración por parte de la persona que desea usarla, y muy peligrosa en caso de no ser efectuada como corresponde, ya que puede volver loco tanto al que la usa como al que la recibe._

_El primero de los requisitos que necesitará la persona que desea emplear la legelimancia es aprender a dejar su mente en blanco, de manera instantánea, ya que el principio de la legelimancia es el traspaso de los recuerdo de un individuo a otro, por lo que al tener la mente el blanco nuestro cerebro podrá asimilar de mejor manera la infamación._

Como lo había dicho Hermione, lo primero que tendrían que hacer era aprender a dejar su mente en blanco, un trabajo que pensaron que sería sencillo, pero después de un par de intentos comprobaron que no lo era tanto, así que Hermione se dirigió nuevamente al estante en donde estaban los libros y buscó uno acerca de los métodos de concentración, ahí fue donde encontró lo que necesitaba.

Según esto – dijo Hermione – necesitamos silencio absoluto

Es lo que me molesta – dijo Harry – no puedo concentrarme por que espero escuchar cualquier cosa a mi alrededor.

Lo otro – dijo Hermione- dice que un poco de aroma de sándalo mezclado con aroma de jazmín ayudan a los principiantes

Los tenemos – dijo Ginny tomando un par de velas aromáticas que estaban con ellos

Y lo último, no tenemos que pensar en nada.

Eso es lo complicado – dijo Ron – me cuesta trabajo no hacerlo

Yo pensé que te costaba pensar – dijo Ginny en tono de broma

Chistosa – contestó Ron enojado

Discutir no nos hace bien – dijo Harry – lo que necesitamos es practicar mucho

No avanzaremos mientras no logremos poner nuestra mente en blanco – dijo Hermione

Entonces esa será nuestra primera tarea – dijo Ginny – empezar a poner nuestra mente en blanco.

Lo que nos faltaba – dijo Ron – que nosotros mismos nos demos deberes extras.

Si no somos nosotros nadie más lo hará

Entonces es eso – dijo Hermione – nos pondremos todas las noches y ratos libres a practicar como poner nuestra mente en blanco.

Dieron por terminada la sesión, ya que no podrían aprender mucho si no lograban hacer el primer avance, y ese era lo que ellos pensaban uno de los pasas más difíciles, aprender a poner la mente en blanco, Harry muchas veces durante sus sesiones de Oclumencia pensaba que si lograba poner su mente en blanco Snape no podría entrar en sus recuerdos, pero no había practicado.

Con ayuda del mapa se dirigieron a la sala común, donde comprobaron que no había nadie, por lo que subieron a sus habitaciones y se acostaron, claro que Harry pensó unos momentos en que aun no comenzaban a buscar los rastros de los Horcruxes, recordó lo del libro de Dumblendore del uso del pensadero, y decidió comenzar a leerlo.


	10. Capítulo X: Abril Rockwood

**Capítulo X: Abril Rockwood **

El jueves fue despertado nuevamente por Ron, ya era la tercera vez que tenia que despertarlo, pero lo que pasaba Harry se estaba quedando hasta muy tarde leyendo el libro de Dumbledore, pero tampoco avanzaba mucho en eso, ya que este hacía referencia a concentrarse en el recuerdo que se quería extraer.

Apúrate – dijo Ron – hoy tenemos la primera clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras y por lo que escuché Rockwood es muy estricta

Yo voy – dijo Harry tomando su ropa de gimnasia y poniéndosela rápidamente.

Te espero abajo.

Bajó y se encontró que nuevamente lo estaba esperando, entonces con ayuda del mapa llegaron a la sala del requisito, esta vez con un poco más de problemas ya que Rockwood, a la que no conocían aun ya que no se presentaba en el gran salón a ninguna hora, estaba haciendo su ronda cerca de donde estaba la entrada a la sala, después de eso comenzaron a hacer sus ejercicios respectivos.

Por desgracia para ellos no se fijaron en la hora y comprobaron que casi no tendrían tiempo de llegar a sus clases, y menos tendrían tiempo para desayunar, corriendo se dirigieron a las duchas y luego tomaron sus cosas y se fueron directamente a sus clases, a las cuales llegaron justo en el momento que se habrían las puertas.

Como de costumbre caminaron hacia los primeros asientos, esperando que hiciese su aparición la profesora, Harry miraba el salón, todas las ventanas estaban cerradas y no dejaban entrar nada de luz (un poco como tenía Snape su oficina), las lámparas tenían sus velas casi apagadas, lo que seguramente dificultaría la lectura en clases.

Es como si fuese de noche – dijo Ron

Eso significa que a Rockwood le gusta la oscuridad – dijo Hermione

Espero que no se trate de otro mago tenebroso – dijo Harry.

No ha variado mucho con respecto al año pasado – dijo Neville desde su asiento.

Solo espero que sea una buena profesora – dijo Harry – no podemos darnos el lujo de tener un profesor inepto, con Lockhart y Umbridge fue suficiente.

Lo mismo digo – dijo una voz dulce que venía desde el la puerta del salón, por lo que todos se dieron vuelta a ver de donde provenía semejante voz.

Harry vio a la mujer más hermosa que había conocido (después de Ginny), su pelo era negro, liso y brillante, pero su piel era de un blanco espectral, sus labios era de un tono rosa y sus ojos eran de un color verde, pero pese a su belleza Harry supo que había algo que no era normal del todo en ella, ya que sus manos, aunque de finos dedos, tenían una grandes y filosas uñas, Harry había visto fotos de seres con ese tipo de manos, pero el resto de ella era lo más normal que había.

Para los que no me conocen – dijo ella – y sé que ninguno de ustedes lo ha hecho, soy Abril Rockwood, y seré su profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

¿Usted es un vampiro? – preguntó Harry

¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Por sus manos – dijo el chico – solo he visto ese tipo de manos en las fotos que nos mostraron cuando vimos los vampiros.

Buena observación, pero no, no soy una vampiro

Entonces es una Veela – dijo Ron

¿Por qué dices que soy una veela?

Por lo bella – dijo Ron sonrojándose y mirando el suelo

Gracias por el cumplido, pero tampoco soy una veela

Pero no es completamente humana – dijo Hermione

Correcto – dijo Rockwood – pero quien de ustedes puede decirme que soy.

Toda la clase se quedó callada, todos mirándola y tratando de identificar que clase de criatura extraña era la profesora Rowins, Hermione había sacado un libro, seguramte buscando que tipo de criaturas con aspecto humano conocía, Harry sin embargo tenía la sospecha de que la respuesta no se encontraba en los libros, por lo que seguía mirándola detenidamente buscando algo que la identificara.

Nadie adivina – dijo ella con una sonrisa

No he leído de ninguna criatura con aspecto y comportamiento humanos que se le parezca – dijo Hermione – por lo que deduzco de debe ser un Hibrido.

Correcto nuevamente – dijo ella – pero quien me puede decir exactamente que tipo de hibrido soy.

Lo que sea tiene que ser que se mezcló con un mago – dijo Harry.

Una parte es cierta.

No se me ocurre nada más – dijo Harry.

Rockwood nuevamente se paseó por los escritorios de los alumnos, permitiéndoles que la observaran con detención, mientras que ella hacía lo mismos con sus alumnos, mientras pasaba la lista de asistencia y comprobando quien era cada uno de sus alumnos, hasta que llegó al nombre de Harry, ella solo lo miró y Harry vio como la mirada de Rockwood pasaba de sus ojos a su cicatriz, le sonrió levemente y continuó pasando la lista, y cuando terminó volvió a preguntar.

¿Qué hibrido soy?, ¿no lo adivinaron? – y miró como todos en la clase le prestaban atención – Seammus, alguna idea

No profesora – dijo el chico

Mal, muy mal, Granger, tu puedes decirme

No profesora – dijo la chica, por lo que Harry supuso que el resto de la clase tampoco podría adivinarlo.

Pensé que no les sería difícil adivinar – dijo ella – el problema de no poder identificar a lo que pueden ser sus enemigos, es que no pueden saber sus puntos débiles.

Pero si nos enfrentamos a criaturas del innombrable sabremos que son – dijo Dean

Eso es lo que cree – dijo ella – según tengo entendido, durante su tercer año tuvieron clases con un hombre lobo y solo uno de ustedes se dio cuenta.

Eso es distinto – dijo Neville – en ese tiempo no estábamos en peligro.

Pero si no pueden identificar un hombre lobo a simple vista, como lo acabarán, ya que si no lo recuerdan, un hombre lobo tiene una sorprendente resistencia a los hechizos aun cuando no se transforma.

Pero es imposible reconocerlos – dijo Lavender

Claro que no – dijo Rockwood - basta con mirar ciertas características para identificarlos, es como los vampiros, no todos son tan parecidos a las fotos que han visto, sin embargo tienen más características para identificarlos.

¿Nos dirá que tipo de hibrido es usted? – peguntó Parvarti

No – dijo ella – será su primera tarea, averiguar que hibrido soy.

Dio por terminada esa parte de la clase para comenzar explicar el método de enseñanza que utilizarían ese año, para alegría de la mayoría las clases serían sobretodo practicas, por eso tendrían dos horas de clases el día jueves y cuatro horas de clases el día viernes, la primera de ella sería la clase teórica y la otra la practica.

Partiremos por un repaso general de las materias que han visto hasta ahora, he revisado los planes de los maestros anteriores y veo que por lo menos pasaron las defensa de varias criaturas.

Estábamos en hechizos no verbales – dijo Hermione

Lo sé – dijo ella – pero antes de retomarlas haremos una nivelación.

Los hizo pasar uno a uno, pidiéndoles que realizaran diversos hechizos, la mayoría de ellos de bloqueos de maldiciones o para defenderse de algún tipo de criatura, cosa que Harry dominaba completamente, entonces le tocó el turno de realizar la prueba para la profesora, ella le indica que se situé delante de ella y con un rápido movimiento atacó a Harry.

_Incarcerous – _lanzando el hechizo de cuerdas a Harry, quien reacción instintivamente

_Reduccio – _dijo eliminando las cuerdas

Bien – dijo ella – por lo menos reaccionas rápido, se nota que tienes experiencia.

Gracias – contestó Harry – he practicado un poco

Eso espero – dijo ella agitando rápidamente la varita.

Harry ya había visto una vez el hechizo que le estaba lanzando Rockwood, era el mismo, o eso suponía él, que Snape había utilizado cuando Harry lo estaba persiguiendo, el mismo con el cual lo había derribado y causado un ligero corte en la cara, sabía que no lo detendría por lo que se giró rápidamente e instintivamente atacó a Rockwood.

_Expelliarmus._

_Protego – _dijo Rockwood un poco sorprendida – veo que también puede atacar.

Lo siento – dijo Harry – no fue mi intención

No tienes que disculparte – dijo ella- en verdad que reacciones así espero que aprendan durante este curso, mi objetivo es que aprendan a defenderse y a atacar en el momento preciso.

Finalmente terminó la clase, y Harry siguió alegrándose al comprobar que los que más sabían defenderse eran precisamente aquellos a los que él les había enseñado, pero sabía que podía mejorar a un más con un poco de practica. Entonces recordó la petición de sus compañeros de retomar el grupo, pero eso fue todo, ya que los alumnos de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw que habían participado también le estaban pidiendo reanudar el grupo.

Harry y Ron se dirigieron a la sala común, ya que tenían una hora libre y la tendrían que aprovechar para terminar los deberes de Sinistra, quien parecía tomarse en serio el desafió de que ambos chicos lograsen aprender su curso en un solo año. Después de la hora libre se dirigieron a encantamientos, una clase en donde siempre se podía conversar mientras se practicada.

Encantamientos desilusionadores – dijo el profesor Flitwitck – en con eso iniciaremos el curso.

Con un suave toque de su varita el profesor hizo desaparecer la copa, claro que Harry sabía que no la había vuelto invisible, solo había adoptado los colores del fondo de la sala, era el mismo encantamiento que Moody le había aplicado la primera vez que la orden fue a buscarlo, en ese entonces lo encontró útil, y ahora sabía que le podría servir de mucho.

Finalmente se dirigieron a su clase de runas, en donde les dieron trabajo extra por no haber realizado completamente la traducción básica que estaban haciendo, cosa que molestó de sobremanera a Ron, ya que esa noche tenía que realizar su ronda de patrullaje por lo que volvería tarde a la sala común.

No hemos terminado la semana y estamos lleno de deberes – dijo Ron

No te quejes – dijo Hermione – por lo menos seguimos entrenando.

Lo que es yo – dijo Harry – no se cuanto más aguante

Véanlo por el lado bueno – dijo la chica – si seguimos así seremos los mejores de nuestra clase.

Dilo por ti – dijo Ron – ya eres la mejor de todas las clases.

Pasando a otro punto – dijo Hermione, notando que los demás compañeros estaban llegando - han pensado en lo de Rockwood.

A mi no se me quita la idea de que es vampiro – dijo Harry

Ella dijo que no – contestó Hermione – además aseguró que era un hibrido.

La única forma sería que su familia nos dijera que son – dijo Ron.

Eso es – dijo la chica – creo que sé como averiguarlo, voy a la biblioteca, nos vemos más tarde en la sala.

Ni Harry ni Ron trataron de averiguar que era lo que había descubierto Hermione, ya la conocían y sabían que si encontraba algo se los contaría después, por lo que subieron a la sala para avanzar en lo de Sinistra, y como no volverían a ver lo de legelimancia hasta que los cuatro dominaran lo de dejar su mente en blanco, Harry seguía leyendo el libro acerca del uso del pensadero.

Hermione llegó tarde, por lo que no le alcanzó a contar a Harry si había logrado averiguar algo acerca de Rockwood, y no pudo seguir hablando con Ron, ya que ambos tenían que irse a cumplir sus deberes como prefectos, por lo que Harry se acercó a Ginny, quien estaba terminando su trabajo de pociones y después estuvieron un rato juntos, mas que hablar solo se miraban y hacían cariños.

Se retiraron a dormir temprano, Harry comenzó a relajarse para poner su mente en blanco, era una sensación realmente agradable, ya que se sentía libre de cualquier pensamiento y preocupación, pero el problema es que no lograba quedar totalmente en blanco, ya que siempre la imagen de Ginny aparecía en su mente.

Dejo de intentarlo, pero sin saber porque decidió mirar unos momentos por la ventana, ya que había luna llena y en ese momento se debía estar reflejando en el lago, de inmediato le llamó la atención una hermosa figura que estaba en la orilla del lago, y de inmediato reconoció a Rockwood, se había metido al lago y caminaba en el agua, disfrutando de lo helada del agua.

No le pareció nada fuera de lo normal, pero recordó que a la profesora no la había visto nunca en el comedor, ni en los pasillos, y ahora estaba en los terrenos del colegio, disfrutando de un hermoso anochecer, pero ninguna de esas actitudes le permitieron a Harry encontrar la mezcla de seres que era la profesora.

Al otro día Harry se levantó temprano, esta vez había logrado decantar bastante, y fue él quien ahora despertó a Ron, se reunieron nuevamente en la sala común y se dirigieron a la sala de los menesteres para realizar sus ejercicios, y pese a que habían aumentado la intensidad de estos, todavía olvidaban que tenían clases, por lo que nuevamente se quedaron sin desayunar y apenas lograron llegar a la clase.

- Y bien – dijo ella – alguno pudo determinar que clase de hibrido soy

Ella se paseó nuevamente por todo el salón, esperando que alguno de los alumnos levantara, pero ninguno de ellos lo hizo, excepto Hermione, quien tímidamente y sin su habitual seguridad levantaba su mano muy lentamente, por lo que Rockwood no se había dado cuenta hasta que volteó a mirar en esa dirección.

¿Qué me puedes contar? – peguntó Rockwood

La verdad es que fui por los registros de los alumnos, pero ustedes no estudió en Hogwarts.

No, yo estudié en Beauxbatons

Pero en los registros hace referencia a Bartolomé Rowins – dijo ella – un mago que se dedicaba al estudio de los vampiros.

Pero yo no soy vampiro – dijo ella – lo aclaré ayer.

Pero el mago se casó con una – dijo la chica – matrimonio de donde nació un hijo, pero no se sabe más.

Bien – dijo ella – veo que por lo menos te acercaste un poco.

Nos dirá entonces lo que es – dijo Seammus

Veamos – dijo ella – mi padre es hijo de mago y vampiro, como logró averiguar la señorita Granger, por lo que él es medio vampiro, pero mi padre se caso con una semi-veela.

Sabía que tenía algo de vampiro – dijo Harry

Pero no soy completamente vampiro – dijo ella – de cierto modo tengo alguna de sus cualidades y debilidades, como semi-veela tengo cierto encantos con lo hombres.

¿y como semi vampiro? – preguntó Hermione

Eso – dijo ella – no necesito sangre, pero tengo cierto rechazo a la luz del sol, no puedo pasearme mucho rato a la luz del sol, solo por periodos cortos, sin embargo tengo la resistencia a varios hechizos.

¿Cómo alguien con sus características no fue contactada por Voldemort? – preguntó Harry, sabiendo el interés que mostraba Voldemort por seres poderos.

Claro que me contactó – dijo ella – pero por motivos personales lo rechacé

Me muestra su antebrazo izquierdo – dijo Harry sin ningún miramiento

Que desconfiado – dijo ella sonriendo levemente y sin parecer ofendida levantando su manga para mostrar que no estaba marcada – aunque por lo que sé has sido traicionado varias veces, aun así si Voldemort me hubiese enviado, no creo que me hubiese marcado.

Y como escapó – dijo Harry – por lo que sé, o te unes a Voldemort o este te mata.

Pero no es él quien llega directamente a contactarte – dijo ella – envía a sus mortifagos con mensajes.

Y tuvo tiempo de arrancar – dijo Hermione antes de que la atacasen

Y así llegue a Hogwarts – contestó ella – aun sin Dumbledore este colegio cuenta con demasiada protección.

Explicó que antes había trabajado en el departamento de hechizos especiales de Italia, también había sido deshacedora de hechizos en Gringotts en la sucursal de China, como elaboradora de pociones en el hospital mágico de Brucelas y que se había perfeccionado en artes oscuras en el centro experimental de magia negra de Rusia. Cosa que asombró a muchos de ellos

La magia negra – dijo ella – es muy poderosa, es una rama de la magia un poco diferente, pero es la utilidad del mago la que determina la acción.

Pero ningún profesor que hemos tenido ha sido experto en artes oscuras – dijo Dean

No lo creas, a excepción de Lockhart y Umbridge, el resto de sus maestros eran expertos en artes oscuras, por eso es que podían enseñar a defenderse de ella.

Lupín experto en artes oscuras – preguntó Hermione

Si, y uno de los mejores y si no fuese por que es un mortifago, reconozco que Severus Snape es un maestro en todo lo que es las artes oscuras, hasta se que creó un par de hechizos.

Pero no era muy bueno enseñando defensa – dijo Lavender – lo único que hacía era presionarnos para que hiciéramos todos los hechizos sin pronunciarlos.

Eso no es ser mal profesor – dijo ella – por lo que supe, el mortifago que les enseño durante su cuarto curso, les lanzó a todos la maldición imperius, y eso era ilegal, pero por lo menos supieron lo que era estar controlado por ella.

Harry se resistió – dijo Neville – fue el único que consiguió liberarse totalmente del maleficio.

También supe de eso – dijo ella – y gracias a eso es que Voldemort no logró controlarlo.

Está muy enterada – dijo Ron – ni que lo hubiese visto

Desde luego que no – dijo ella – pero Dumbledore me lo contó cuando me fue a ver, más menos a la semana de que Voldemort regresara.

Conversaron un buen rato acerca de las cosas que Rockwood había hecho antes de llegar a Hogwarts, por desgracia Harry no estaba muy convencido que ella era de fiar, pero por otro lado repetía prácticamente las mismas palabras con las que Harry había relatado el regreso de Voldemort, como si lo hubiese visto, por otro lado supo que Dumbledore la había visitado después, seguramente para que se uniera a la orden del fénix, jamás escucho que la mencionaran, por otro lado, sabía que McGonagall no contrataría a nadie que no fuese de su confianza.

Luego comenzaron con la clase practica, Rockwood los llevó al campo de quidditch y los dejó en el centro, todos formado en fila, les mostró a cada uno de ellos una especie de blancos que estaban en los extremos, a cada uno le asignó un color, y el ejercicio consistía en lanzar el hechizo que ella indicara y atinarle al blanco correspondiente.

_Desmanius – _dijo ella y todos lanzaron el encantamiento aturdidor, solo unos pocos lograron atinarle, ya que el blanco estaba una distancia considerable.

_Expelliarmus – _volvió a decir ella, con el mismo resultado

_Impedimenta._

_Petrificus Totalis_

_Incarcerous_

_Diffindo –_ esta vez solo Harry, Ron y Hermione lograron hacer que el encantamiento llegase a su blanco

_Glasius – _esta vez solo Harry y Hermione lograron congelar completamente el blanco

Veamos algo más avanzado – dijo ella – _Experto Patronum_

De la varita de la mayoría solo salía una débil masa de humo plateado, a excepción de Harry, con su hermoso ciervo plateado, Ron con una gran águila y Hermione con su nutria, solo ellos lograron conseguir realizar el patronum como correspondía, entonces la profesora dio por terminada la parte de practica y los sentó a todos en el campo, para comenzar a hablar.

Tienen buena puntería con los hechizos sencillos, pero problemas con los hechizos un poco más difíciles, pero con magia avanzada tienen un gran problema.

Es que estaban muy lejos – se defendió Padma, la hermana gemela de Parvarti

No es excusa, si no pueden atinarle a un blanco lejano, jamás podrán hacer hechizos defensivos y atacar rápidamente.

Eso no tiene nada que ver – dijo Neville

Claro que sí, no se dan cuenta ahora, pero más adelante lo sabrán.

La clase siguió así de complicada, Rowins comenzó por hacer varias anotaciones a cada uno para que pudiese mejorar, con Harry Ron y Hermione no tuvo mayores complicaciones, ya que habían sido los únicos que no habían fallado, por lo que siguió haciendo pruebas con hechizos más avanzados.

Ustedes tres parecen más preparados – dijo ella – así que veremos en que podemos mejorar

Sabemos bien los hechizos defensivos – dijo Harry

De manera normal – contestó ella - ¿Qué pasa con los no verbales?

Esos nos complican un poco – dijo Ron – por lo menos a Harry y a mi

Más adelante lo nivelaré en eso ¿hay algún tipo de encantamiento que se les venga a la mente que quisiesen aprender?

Yo – dijo Harry – me gustaría aprender el hechizo que usó ayer, el no verbal

Pensé que ya lo sabrían – dijo ella –es el encantamiento de látigo invisible.

Lo sé – contestó Harry – ya lo había visto una vez

Lo tendré en cuenta

Finalmente y como tarea les dio deberes separados a cada uno de ellos, varios de los cueles tenía que se sacados del libro que ella había pedido que compraran, cuando Harry le comentó que no los tenía, Rockwood lo miró extrañada, pero le comentó que tenía que tenerlos para la próxima clase, así que apenas salieron de clase se hirieron a la lechuzería para poder hacer el pedido de los libros.

Durante la cena el único comentario que los chicos de Gryffindor de séptimo fue lo difícil que sería aprobar las clases de defensa, ya que por lo visto Rockwood sería muy estricta, pero también supieron que con ella dando clases aprenderían mucho (sin contar que casi todos los chicos querían volver a ver a la hermosa profesora, lo que causaba la molestia de varias de las compañeras).

Si es buena – dijo Hermione – pero ustedes solo quieren ir porque es bonita

No digas eso – dijo Harry – sabes que yo solo tengo ojos para una sola chica.

No puedes negar que Rockwood es bonita – dijo Ginny

No, contestó Harry – pero tengo de novia a la más hermosa de todo el colegio.

Finalmente se dirigieron a dormir, claro que como habían acordado antes, tratarían de practicar el dejar la mente en blanco, cosa que cada vez era más difícil, Harry sin embargo solo trataba de concentrarse en la de la búsqueda de lo horcruxes, y con todas la clases cada vez se la hacía más difícil. Finalmente se quedó profundamente dormido.


	11. Capítulo XI: Feralof el lupus ferox

**Capítulo XI: Feralof, el lupus ferox**

Las siguientes semanas fueron igual de complicadas para Harry y sus amigos, se levantaban temprano todos los días para realizar sus ejercicios, asistían a clases y luego hacían los deberes y antes de dormir Harry leía el libro acerca del uso del pensadero, el cual indicaba que tenía que concentrarse en el pensamiento mientras realizaba el hechizo no verbal con el que extraía el recuerdo, y después se comenzaba a practicar lo de poner la mente en blanco, cosa que ya prácticamente había dominado, al igual que Ron, Ginny y Hermione.

Creo que es hora de seguir avanzando – dijo Hermione

Está bien – dijo Ron – pero lo mejor será que lo hagamos mañana.

¿Por qué mañana? – preguntó Ginny

Porque Ron y yo tenemos el primer turno de vigilancia, por lo que llegaremos pasado la medianoche.

Por lo menos aprovechare de leer un poco los libros de hechizos – dijo Harry.

Yo terminaré de hacer el trabajo para Rowins – dijo Ginny.

Ron y Hermione se retiraron de la sala para iniciar su ronda de vigilancia, mientras que Ginny en vez de hacer su trabajo se levantó y sentó en las piernas de Harry y comenzó a acariciarlo, en realidad eso hacía sentir muy bien a Harry, cada minuto que pasaba con ella le hacía olvidar un momento el motivo por el que estaba trabajando muy duro.

Durante la primera semana de Octubre las clases estaban ya avanzadas, Harry echaba de menos la sesiones de entrenamiento de quidditch, para ese entonces ya tendría que estar por celebrarse el primer encuentro, y que el anuncio de la fecha de la primera salida estaría publicada en la pizarra de anuncios de la sala común.

Ahora dedicaba los fines de semanas a leer, entrenar y leer aun más, ya que en los libros de Hermione y McGonagall había encontrado hechizos realimente útiles, de los demás libros aun no había tenido tiempo de leerlo, con respecto a artes oscuras, todavía no tenía noticias de cuando Moody comenzaría a entrenarlo.

Ese sábado se habían propuesto revisar los registros de los alumnos de Hogwarts para buscar información de quien era R.A.B por lo que después del desayuno, se dirigieron al despacho de la directora para pedirle autorización, llegaron al despacho y pronunciaron la contraseña, subieron golpearon la puerta.

Adelante – dijo la directora

Buenos días – dijo Hermione

¿Qué les trae por acá? – dijo ella – no pensarán en salir del colegio

No todavía – dijo Harry – necesitamos su autorización para revisar los registros de los alumnos.

No sé que es lo que buscan – dijo ella sacando un pergamino y comenzando a redactar la autorización – pero recuerden que cualquier cosa en que los pueda ayudar me avisan.

No se preocupe – dijo Harry – será la primera en saber cuando la necesitemos.

Aquí tiene – dijo finalmente entregándoles el pergamino – basta con que se lo enseñen a Madame Pince y ella les pasará los archivos que deseen

Si no le importa – dijo Harry – preferirá buscar yo mismo los registros.

Está bien – respondió ella haciéndole unas modificaciones al documento – ahora, creo que les interesará saber que la orden encontró unos de los escondites de los mortifagos.

¿Donde? – preguntaron los tres a la vez

La mansión Malfloy – dijo ella – Albus siempre nos dijo que en algún momento la deberían volver a utilizar por lo que teníamos una guardia constantemente.

Pero no decía nada en el profeta – dijo Hermione

Será por que el ministro se acaba de enterar – dijo ella – ahora enviaran un grupo de aurores a realizar el allanamiento

¿Y Voldemort?

No está ahí – dijo ella – por lo menos eso es lo que nos informó Tonk

Hablando de los miembros de la orden – dijo Harry - ¿Qué se ha sabido de Reamus y Hagrid?

Reamus se encuentra con los hombres lobos – dijo ella – con los que desertaron del bando de Grayback, los tenemos bajo nuestra protección en un lugar seguro para ellos.

¿Y Hagrid?

El se encuentra bien, debería llegar la próxima semana

¿Por qué nos cuenta eso? – preguntó Hermione

Dumbledore nos pidió que te mantuviéramos al tanto de lo que hacíamos

Gracias – dijo Harry.

Y bien Harry – dijo la voz de Dumbledore - ¿Cómo te ha ido con los libros?

Bien – dijo Harry – solo tengo que afinar unos detalles más

Recuerda que es de suma importancia que hagas esto.

Lo sé, solo que con todos los deberes apenas tengo tiempo.

Tiempo es algo que nos falta, pero apurar las cosas no es bueno, así que solo cuando te sientas listos continuaremos con lo nuestro.

Los chicos salieron del despacho de la directora y se dirigieron de inmediato a la biblioteca, madame Pince revisó varias veces el papel que los chicos le habían entregado para comprobar que no se tratara de un documento falso, finalmente y viendo que estaba todo en orden, los llevó a una pequeña sala que estaba detrás de su escritorio.

Está es la sala de archivos.

¿Cómo están organizados? – preguntó Hermione

Según el año de ingreso - dijo ella

¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? – preguntó Ron

Según McGonagall, tienen todo el día

Gracias – Dijeron los tres.

La sala era cuadrada, y tenía una vieja lámpara, Y fue un trabajo realmente aburrido, comenzaron con una lista de los compañeros de Hogwarts que habían ingresado el mismo año que Voldemort, porque supusieron que se trataba de alguien que lo conoció bien, tardaron bastante en encontrar el registro de Tom Riddle, ya que no habían querido preguntarle a Pince si sabía el año de ingreso de Voldemort, y el único dato era que era hacía mas menos cincuenta años.

Realmente era bueno – dijo Hermione – obtuvo sobresaliente en todo

Eso lo sabíamos – dijo Harry

Pero no que había realizado un club de alumnos aventajados – dijo la chica.

Deja ver eso – dijo Harry.

Harry tomó el papel que tenía la chica, y comenzó a leer los nombres de las personas que habían formado ese grupo, varios de esos nombres eran de mortifagos conocidos de Harry, el listado contenía nombre de varios magos, pero la mayoría de Slytherin, de vez en cuando un par de alumnos de las otras casas, entonces decidieron que buscarían información acerca del paradero de cada uno de esas personas.

Por lo menos alguno de ellos debe tener información de Voldemort – dijo Harry

No crees que Dumbledore ya pensó en eso – dijo Hermione

Desde luego que si – dijo Harry – pero en una de esas no alcanzó a encontrarlos a todos

Deberíamos preguntarle – dijo Ron

Pero no olvidemos el motivo de nuestra visita – dijo Hermione

R.A.B – meditó Harry – parece que será más complicado encontrarte

Pero no imposible – dijo Ron

Buscaron en todos lo registros, por lo menos las ficha de todas las personas que habían estado en Hogwarts unos veinte años antes de Voldemort, hasta que llegaron al año de ingreso de este, habían pasado cerca de tres horas, y solo habían encontrado cuatro magos que tenían esas iniciales, dos de los cuales estaban muertos (ambos muertos durantes su último año de Hogwarts), y otros dos fuera del país. Después de eso decidieron dejar la búsqueda, por lo menos por ese día.

Dos magos – dijo Ron – ahora tenemos que ver que fue de ellos.

Si es que están vivos – dijo Hermione

Si lo llegan a estar deben ser muy viejos.

Se dirigieron a cenar, y Harry se reunió con Ginny, además de conversar un buen rato con sus compañeros, quienes ya sospechaban que Harry, Ron y Hermione andaban en algo, ya que se habían dado cuanta de que ellos eran los primeros en levantarse y los últimos en acostarse, pero no querían preguntarles directamente, ya que aun esperaban que Harry les confirmara si volvería a reunir el ED.

Harry has pensado en lo que comentamos – dijo Neville

Aun no – dijo Harry – he estado muy ocupado

Recuerda que todos los que estuvimos en las clases estamos de acuerdo

Hasta firmaremos otro papel si es necesario – dijo Dean

Apenas me decida se los comunicaré – dijo Harry.

¿Por el medio formal? – preguntó Neville mostrando su galeón

Por el medio formal – respondió Harry.

Esa noche se dirigieron nuevamente al salón del requerimiento para continuar con su preparación de Legelimancia, ya que por lo menos los cuatro chicos dominaban lo de poner la mente en blanco, así que continuarían con el siguiente de los pasos, fueron con el mapa, ya que tenían la impresión de que alguien los estaba siguiendo, y no se equivocaron, ya que vieron en el mapa que sus compañeros de clases estaban llegando al mismo pasillo.

Rápidamente entraron en el salón, Harry sabía que el salón no dejaría entrar a nadie mientras la persona no supiera exactamente el uso que se le daba, una vez dentro del salón los chicos vieron como Neville y Luna se paseaban constantemente por delante de donde debía estar la puerta, lo que confirmaba que querían averiguar lo que estaban haciendo.

En algún minuto se aburrirán – dijo Hermione

Vamos a lo nuestro – dijo Ginny entregándole a cada uno una copia del libro.

Vemos el siguiente paso – dijo Hermione.

Las siguientes instrucciones, eran algo parecidas, ya que indicaban que necesitaban lograr tener la mente en blanco (si cerrar los ojos), para después hacer la legelimancia del modo que se deseaba, uno de ellos era por medio de un encantamiento (el que usaba Snape cuando le dio clases) el otro era concentrarse en el contacto directo con los ojos de las personas con las que se quería utilizar la legelimancia.

El primero de ellos era el que intentarían, ya que por lo menos era aprender un encantamiento, cosa que los cuatro sabían que nos les costaría, pero al mismo tiempo practicarían el uso de la legelimancia sin usar el hechizo, que era el método que realmente les interesaba en aprender. Comenzarían en parejas, instintivamente Harry se puso con Ginny, dejando a Ron con Hermione.

Veamos – dijo Hermione – nosotras trataremos de hacerlo primero

Claro – dijo Ron – o no quieres arriesgarte a que vea algo incomodo en tu mente

No tengo nada que ocultar – dijo la chica

Yo tampoco – dijo Ron.

Pero Harry notó como ambos estaban dudosos, la verdad es que Harry sabía que el primero de ellos que lograra dominar la legelimancia podría ver la mente del otro y así descubrirían que por lo menos ambos sentía algo por el otro, cosa que de cierta manera Harry estaba esperando desde hacía un tiempo, lo mismo que varios chicos su casa.

Por suerte para Ron y Hermione y decepción de Harry, ninguno de ellos pudo entrar en los recuerdo de su pareja, ni Ginny en la mente de Harry, sin embargo, Harry por lo menos había logrado ver lo que parecía una imagen borrosa de una niña jugando con una especia de muñeca, por lo que supuso que estaba avanzando en algo.

Como tarea se impusieron practicar el hechizo, y durante las siguientes sesiones, dedicarían la mitad del tiempo en practicar el hechizo y la otra mitad en practicar la legelimancia sin el hechizo, claro que de común acuerdo dejarían el contacto del hechizo apenas comenzaran a ver imágenes de la otra persona. Así que se retiraron a dormir, sin antes dejar de comprobar el mapa y viendo que Luna y Neville se encontraban en sus respectivas salas comunes.

A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, al cual los chicos asistían puntuales, ya que habían colocado un reloj en la sala para que les avisara con tiempo que tenían que bajar, llegó el acostumbrado servicio de correo por lechuza, una de ellas se dirigió directamente a Hermione entregándole su copia del profeta, mientras que Hedwig se posó delante de Harry, quien en ese momento miraba la portada del periódico.

_Gran redada del ministerio._

_Anoche y después de varias horas de intensos combates, se logró la captura de un grupo de mortifagos al servicio del que no debe ser nombrado, aunque la mayoría de ellos solo eran mortifagos principiantes, este es el mayor logro del ministerio desde que se informó del retorno de innombrable._

_El ministro informó que esta redada se debió a gran esfuerzo de investigación de los aurores, quienes siguen en la búsqueda del paradero del innombrable, y que habían investigado la información que les había dado una persona anónima y les recuerda que cualquier informe acerca de actividad de mortifagos será investigada de inmediato._

_Además el ministro comentó acerca de las…_

El resto de la entrevista se dedico completamente a alabar el trabajo del ministerio, pero Harry sabía perfectamente que esa redada había sido posible solo gracia a que los miembros de la orden del fénix seguían cumpliendo las instrucciones de Dumbledore, y que ellos estaban realizando un buen trabajo, el único inconveniente era que no se sabía absolutamente nada del paradero de Voldemort, ni de Malfloy ni de Snape.

Harry se había olvidado que Hedwig estaba frente a él con una carta, más que mal nadie le escribía, fue cuando Ron le señalo su lechuza que Harry tomó el pergamino que esta traía, y como Hedwig estaba sentida con la poca atención de Harry, de inmediato emprendió vuelo en dirección a la lechuzería, Harry abrió el sobre, que solo contenía:

_Primer lunes de noviembre a las 20:00 iniciamos lo que acordamos, se puntual_

_Moody._

Me preguntaba cuando iniciarías – dijo Hermione

Yo también – dijo el chico – tengo el presentimiento que pronto necesitaré usarlo.

Todavía no me agrada la idea – dijo Ron.

Pero es necesario – dijo Hermione – a mi tampoco me hace gracia aprenderla.

¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Ginny

Algo que no podemos comentarte – dijo Harry.

Suponía que me comentarías todo – contestó ella un poco molesta

Y lo haría si no fuese que acordamos que no tratarías de averiguar lo que hacemos.

Sabes que puedo ayudar

No en esto – dijo Ron.

En todo caso – dijo Ginny para no quedarse callada por el comentario de su hermano – si en algún momento necesitan ayuda ya saben donde encontrarme – y se levantó para irse a su clase sin siquiera despedirse de Harry, quien se fue junto con Ron y Hermione a su clase

La semana pasó rápidamente para los chicos, que seguían siendo los primeros en levantarse y los últimos en acostarse. Dentro de lo que era su preparación física, habían logrado un avance significativo, pero para ellos no era suficiente, por lo que Hermione decidió hacer algo para que en todo momento se ejercitaran, encanto un par de muñequeras y pesas para los pies, que simplemente pasarían inadvertidas para el resto de sus compañeros.

Apenas puedo moverme – dijo Ron

No te quejes – dijo Harry, sabes que es por el bien de nosotros.

Tendremos problemas para escribir – dijo Ginny

Solo hasta que nos acostumbremos a ellas – dijo Hermione.

Vamos – dijo Harry – antes que Rowins nos vuelva a poner tarea extra por llegar atrasados.

Sin contar con que Rockwood hizo lo mismo conmigo – dijo Ginny

La semana comenzó muy dura para los chicos, ya que los profesores estaba dando demasiado trabajo, aun así ellos ya estaba acostumbrados al ritmo que habían tomado, y en todo estaban avanzando, una de las cosas que estaba haciendo mejor eran los hechizos no verbales, por lo menos los que más conocían, además que por las noches practicaban la legelimancia, y en esa también seguían avanzando, el único inconveniente era que lanzaban el hechizo y de inmediato una serie de imágenes bombardeaba su cabeza, lo que les causaba una fuerte jaqueca cuando cortaban la conexión.

Ya el sábado en la mañana, fueron a hacer sus ejercicios y como la mayoría de los alumnos descansaba hasta tarde, ellos tenían más tiempo entes de dirigirse al comedor para le desayuno, cuando entraron se dirigieron directamente a la masa de Gryffindor, y comenzaron a comer, recibieron el periódico y se alegraron de ver que no había ningún ataque, entonces miraron la mesa de los profesores y se alegraron mucho al comprobar que Hagrid había vuelto.

Al fin volvió – dijo Harry –ya era hora

Lo bueno es que no se ve tan lastimado como la última vez – dijo Hermione

Eso quiere decir que le fue bien –dijo Ron

O que no encontró ningún gigante – dijo Harry

Lo mejor será que los vayamos a visitar – dijo Hermione

Si – dijo Ron – y de paso sabremos cual es tu regalo

Harry había olvidado que Hagrid le tenía preparado un regalo para cuando volviera a Hogwarts, varias veces en la que los chicos se reunían a conversar sobre su amigo salía el tema acerca del tipo de criatura que le regalaría, por que todos creían que eso era e4l regalo, y pasaban mirando el libro que le había regalado, haciendo conjeturas y esperando que en realidad no se tratase de nada malo.

Por lo menos espero que se es algo peligroso no lo aceptes – dijo Hermione

En cualquier caso – dijo Harry – lo mejor será que salgamos de la duda.

Esperaron a que Hagrid se levantara de la mesa de los profesores, y Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny hicieron lo mismo, dirigiéndose de inmediato en dirección al bosque, en donde estaba la cabaña de Hagrid, vieron que él estaba en la puerta mirándolos, seguramente los estaba esperando, por lo que apenas llegaron, el los hizo pasar a la casa y cerró la puerta.

Vaya – dijo Hagrid – demoraron un poco en llegar

Queríamos darte tiempo para llegar – dijo Harry

McGonagall comentó que tuvo que convencerte de que vinieras a Hogwarts

Es cierto – dijo harry – no pensaba volver, ya que al igual que a ti Dumbledore me dejo tareas pendientes.

Pero tu educación mágica es más importante en este minuto

No discutiré de eso – dijo Harry – total igual volví

¿Cómo te fue con los gigantes? – preguntó Hermione.

No se les escapa ni una – dijo Hagrid – pero la verdad no era esa la misión que tenía

¿Qué no era esa? – exclamaron los cuatro a la vez

Bueno, no era la principal, pero tampoco era algo que podíamos dejara pasar, mas que mal Dumbledore tenía la esperanza de que no todos lo gigantes se unieran a quien ustedes saben.

Pero cuéntanos que ocurrió – dijo Ginny

Veamos – dijo Hagrid – después de la muerte de Dumbledore, pensábamos que la orden se desarmaría, ¿Quién nos guiaría?, pero Dumbledore demostró en verdad ser un gran mago, nos dejó todo planeado, organizado.

Desde el nombramiento de McGonagall como nueva jefa del consejo de la orden, las cosas han resultado bien, hemos conseguido el apoyo de muchos magos, varios de ellos son lo suficientemente buenos para nuestra causa.

Pero eso no explica tu demora – dijo Harry – ya llevamos casi dos meses de clases.

Si me interrumpes no puedo continuar – dijo Hagrid – ¿en que estaba? A sí.

Las cosas fuera están un poco más complicadas, ya que si bien los mortifagos no han atacado mucho a la comunidad mágica, se están "divirtiendo" con los muggles

Pero "El Profeta" no ha dicho nada – dijo Hermione

Desde luego que no – dijo Hagrid – el profeta solo cuenta los ataque a magos y brujas, no a muggles.

¿Y Scrimgeour no ha dicho nada? – preguntó Ron

No, el no quiere crea pánico, según tengo entendido, los únicos mortifagos verdaderos que ha logrado atrapar son los de la mansión Riddle.

Bueno, sigamos con lo que les interesa. Después de la boda de Bill y Fleur estaba invitado a pasar unos días con Olimpe, en donde comenzamos a trabajar para reunir voluntarios para la orden, ya que una serie de ataques de dementores y vampiros los estaba afectando.

Vampiros atacando en Francia – dijo Hermione – eso si que es malo

Lo otro que tuvimos que hacer fue ir a Durmstang, ahí conocimos al director Vladimiro Davidenko, pero dijo que no podía arriesgarse a que los mortifagos atacaran el colegio, más que mal aun está en la memoria de todos, el ataque que sufrió Kaskarof.

Aunque el mayor problema no fue el rechazo de parte de Davidenko, ya que comprobamos (por lo menos Olimpe), que se encontraba bajo los efectos de la maldición _Imperius_, por lo que Olimpe y yo nos retiramos para tratar de descubrir quien controlaba al director.

¿Por qué no informaron al ministerio Búlgaro? – preguntó Ron

¿Por qué no lo liberaron? – preguntó Ginny después de su hermano

Porque queríamos ver si pillábamos al mortifago

¿Lo pillaron? – preguntó Hermione

Desde luego – dijo Hagrid sonriéndole manera orgullosa – Olimpe se encargó de usar un poco de legelimancia para ver directamente en lamente de Davidenko, por lo que pillamos al mortifago y el sitio en el que ocultaba.

¿Alguien conocido? – preguntó Harry

No – dijo Hagrid – solo era un idita, más menos de su edad al que le habían dado como prueba de iniciación el apoderarse del colegio y sus secretos, Olimpe siguió el rastro de la maldición hasta un pueblo pequeño, no recuerdo el nombre, pero queda muy cerca del colegio. Así que llegamos de improvisto y lo redujimos

¿Y lo gigantes? – preguntó Harry mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Fang, el perro de Hagrid.

Esos – dijo su amigo cambiando su semblante por uno más serio- la verdad es que no queda ninguno en las montañas que visitamos, todos lo campamentos estaban desocupados y comenzamos a buscar su rastro.

No pueden haber bajado a un pueblo o ciudad – dijo Hermione+

Pero lo hicieron – dijo Hagrid – aun no podemos averiguar como es que el ustedes saben transporta a los gigantes a Inglaterra

Supongo que con trasladadotes – dijo Ron

No – dijo Hermione – los trasladadores dejan muchas cosas detectables, por lo que seguramente los desecharon., además está el hecho de que a los gigantes no les gusta viajar de esa forma, lo más seguro es que lo hallan hecho por mar.

¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Ginny

Con Olimpe seguimos sus huellas, en vedad que eran difíciles de rastrear en las montañas, pero cuando entraron en un bosque comenzaron a dejar huellas más fáciles de seguir, por lo menos las seguimos hasta un pueblo costero de España

¡España! – exclamaron los tres

Los siguieron desde las montañas de Francia hasta la costa española a pie – dijo Hermione asombrada

Desde luego – dijo Hagrid – ¿Por qué creen que demoré tanto en volver?, fue un viaje muy largo y cansador. Pero cuando llegamos al pueblo perdimos el rastro, tratamos de averiguar si los muggles habían visto algo raro, pero lo único que dijeron era que lo más raro que habían visto era a nosotros (Olimpe y yo), pero que unas noches atrás había habido una especie de temblor en donde habían muerto un par de personas.

Temblores, muertes – dijo Hermione - ¿No crees que sean por causa del paso de los gigante?

Es lo que pensó Olimpe, pero no pudimos averiguar nada más, así que volvimos a las montañas a seguir buscando gigantes

Pero si ya las habían revisado – dijo Ron

Pero no completamente, volvimos a revisar la cuevas y encontramos varios de ellos, muchos estaban heridos, casi todo a punto de morir, por lo que junto con Olimpe empezamos a curarlos, después de eso ellos dieron su palabra de unírsenos, por lo que prepararían la marcha cuando estuviesen todos sanos.

¿Cuándo llegaran? – preguntó Harry

Si las cosas salen como lo planeamos, lo más seguro es que lleguen a mediados de Enero.

¿Cuantos son? – preguntó Ginny

Cerca de cincuenta – dijo Hagrid- en verdad una cantidad pequeña si calculamos que los mortifagos reclutaron cerca de doscientos de ellos.

Algo es algo – dijo Ron – cualquier ayuda nos sirve en estos momentos.

Hablaron bastante rato acerca de las posibilidades que tenían de derrotar a Voldemort, realmente el mago oscuro se encontraba tratando de reunir un poderoso ejército y solo quedaba esperar que no comenzara su ataque hasta que estuviesen preparados, y eso significaba que hubiesen destruido todos los horcruxes.

Estuvieron toda la tarde con Hagrid, quien en ese momento había recordado que tenía que entregar el regalo a Harry, por lo que les pidió que lo siguieran, se dirigieron al bosque prohibido, pero Hagrid les indico que lo esperaran un momento, los cuatro vieron como su amigo se adentraba y se miraron entre ellos tratando de saber que era lo que Hagrid Traería.

Pasaron cerca de quince minutos cuando vieron que Hagrid regresaba con un bulto en sus brazos, pero no se distinguía que criatura era, por un segundo Harry temió que se tratara de una acromántula bebé. Entonces Hagrid llegó donde estaba los chicos y lentamente depositó al animal en la tierra, Harry y los demás quedaron sorprendidos.

Harry de inmediato reconoció al animal, era una especia de perro, o mejor dicho un lobo, sus ojos era de un color negro intenso, pero su pelaje era el que lo hacía distinto, un hermoso azul eléctrico en el lomo, y una blanco intenso en el abdomen, pero lo más importante de este animal eran las propiedades mágicas que tenían, y realmente eran muy difíciles de encontrar, ya que quedaban muy pocos con vidas.

¿Qué te parece? – preguntó Hagrid - ¿supongo que sabes lo que es?

Desde luego – dijo Harry – un lupus ferox

Por lo menos leite el libro – dijo Hagrid – vamos acércate para que te conozca

¿Cómo lo conseguiste? – preguntó Hermione, mientras Harry se acercaba al animal.

Harry había leído todo el libro y en verdad le había llamado la atención ese animal, se suponía que podía aparecerse, tenía una resistencia a los ataques mágicos, pero una de las cosas que más llamaba la atención era su capacidad de detectar el peligro, según el libro, era uno de los pocos animales que podía realizar ataques con magia, y que eran realmente animales muy fieles, siempre y cuando el mago o bruja que los criara fuese de la confianza del animal.

Es que su madre murió cuando nació – dijo Hagrid – yo venía de visitar a  
Grawp, cuando los vi, en verdad no podía creerlo, un autentico Lupus ferox, jamás en mi vida los había visto, pero suponía que en el bosque deberían haber.

El problema es que la cría no estaba saliendo bien, así que me acerque para ayudarla, entonces vi que la madre estaba herida, se supone que podían sanar solos, pero creo que al momento de dar a luz ese poder desaparece, entonces cuando llegue a su lado ella levantó levemente la cabeza y después murió.

Entonces hice lo que tenía que hacer, yo mismo lo saqué saque del interior de la madre y lo llevé a la casa para comenzar a cuidarlo, y se me ocurrió que podría regalártelo a ti, así que busque el libro y te lo di para que te prepararas.

¿Quién lo cuido mientras tú estabas fuera? – preguntó Harry

Grawp – dijo Hagrid – claro que antes tuve que dejarle bien en claro que se trataba de tu mascota y queme enojaría mucho con él si repasaba algo.

¿Cómo le pondrás? – preguntó Ginny a Harry

No lo sé – dijo este.

La verdad es que yo le puse _Feralof_ – dijo Hagrid, y el animal se giró para mirar a Hagrid

Feralof – dijo Harry y este se dio vuelta e mirarlo, por lo que Harry supo que ya había adoptado ese nombre y sería muy difícil volverlo a cambiar – me parece bien. Además parece que ya se acostumbro a que lo llamaran así.

Harry había sido el primero en hacerle cariño, la verdad es que en un principio Feralof parecía un poco reacio a dejarse acariciar por Harry, cuándo el chico se sentó en el pasto, este se acercó lentamente y dejó que Harry lo acariciara, para después acurrucarse en sus brazos y ponerse a dormir, por lo que los chicos aprovecharon de acaricia su suave pelaje.

El único problema es que no podemos entrarlo al castillo – dijo Hermione

¿Claro que podemos? –dijo Harry

No sería bueno que todos supieran que tienes de mascota un Lupus Ferox – dijo la chica.

Además que necesita estar al aire libre

Ese no es problema – dijo Harry – lo puedo sacar a pasear todos los días.

¿Y tus deberes? – dijo Hermione – sabes que tienes muchas cosas que hacer.

Yo lo cuidaré – dijo Hagrid – si es que quieres

Se supone que tengo que pasar el mayor tiempo posible con él para que se acostumbre a mí.

En todo caso – dijo Hermione – aun tienes mucho que leer acerca de los cuidados que debes tener.

Para eso tengo el libro que me regaló Hagrid

En ese caso lo único que tienes que hacer es buscarle un lugar seguro para que se quede contigo

Y lo tengo – dijo Harry

¿Donde? – preguntaron todos

El lugar más seguro del castillo.

La sala del requerimiento – dijo Hermione de inmediato

Correcto- dijo Harry – si resulta bien, puede que se convierta en el lugar ideal para criar un lupus ferox como corresponde

¿Cómo lo entraras al castillo?

Ahora – dijo Harry pensando uno segundo – vendré a buscarlo con la capa invisible y me lo llevó.

Harry se dirigió rápidamente al castillo y después de eso se dirigió a la sala común y a su cuarto, en donde abrió su baúl, sacó su capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador, y se dirigió en busca de su nueva mascota, fue un poco complicado meterse bajo la capa invisible y llevar a Feralof en brazos, por lo que demoró un poco más en llegar al cuarto del requisito, pasó tres veces pensando en un lugar para criar al animal, y vio como aparecía un puerta.

El cuarto era más bien un pequeño patio, con jardines y una hermosa casita, en la que dormiría el animal, diez minutos después Ron entró en el cuarto con la copia del libro de animales que le habían regalado a Harry, y de inmediato comenzaron a leer la parte referente a la crianza de los lupus ferox, pero al ser animales muy raros difícilmente mencionaban como hacerlo.

Por lo menos averiguaron que el animal comía de todo, especialmente se alimentada de carnes y pescados, estos últimos eran sus favorito, por lo que Harry supuso que tendría que conseguirse en la cocina un poco de pescado para dárselos, entonces recordó que también tendría alguien que pudiese vigilar a Feralof durante el tiempo que Harry estuviese ocupado

Kreacher – dijo Harry y de inmediato el elfo domestico apareció frente a él, y unos segundos después lo hizo Dobby.

El amo llamó a Kreacher y Kreacher obedece – dijo el viejo elfo

Que bueno que lo entiendas – dijo Harry – ahora te ordeno que cuides a mi mascota cuando yo esté ocupado.

Harry Potter – dijo Dobby –yo con gusto cuidaré de su mascota

Gracias Dobby – dijo Harry – pero no soy tu dueño y sabes que no puedo darte ordenes

Pero Dobby sigue siendo un elfo libre – dijo Dobby – y la directora McGonagall dijo que mantendríamos el trato que había hecho con el señor Dumbledore

Sin embargo trabajas para Hogwarts – dijo Harry – mientras que Kreacher es de mi propiedad.

Lo que faltaba – dijo Kreacher, quien al parecer no parecía darse cuanta de que lo escuchaban – pobre viejo Kreacher, trabajando para una sucia rata sangre mezclada y ahora quiere que le cuide su sucia masota.

¿Qué mascota es? – preguntó Dobby

Es un Lupus ferox – dijo Harry

Lupus Ferox – dijo asombrado Dobby – en verdad que Dobby cuidará tan noble mascota como si fuese usted mismo.

No quiero que descuiden sus trabajos – dijo Harry.

Y Kreacher – dijo Harry – debes asegurarte de que tenga comida todos los días, y que no le falte nada, y te prohíbo terminantemente hacerle daño, de cualquier tipo y forma, o que le causes alguna enfermedad o simplemente trates de matarlo.

Kreacher no lo hará – dijo el elfo – a pesar de todo Kreacher es un elfo domestico que sabe lo que tiene que hacer.

Entonces – dijo Harry – desde esta noche quedan a cargo de Feralof en los instantes en que no esté con él.

Dobby no lo decepcionará

Lo sé, ahora vuelvan a lo que estaba haciendo y estén atento al momento que los necesitemos.

Después de eso los chicos decidieron darse el resto del día como descanso, y aprovecharon de jugar con Feralof, quien parecía contento con los chicos, especialmente con Harry, y cuando llegó la hora en que se iniciaba el toque de queda, los chicos se despidieron de Feralof, Harry lo dejó acostado dentro de la casa y se fueron a dormir.


	12. Capítulo XII: Artes Oscuras

**Capítulo XII: Artes oscuras.**

Las clases volvieron el día lunes, y aun así los chicos seguían con sus ejercicios, como la sala del requisito era ahora la casa de Feralof, tenían que sacar al cachorro de ahí para poder entrar nuevamente a la sala de ejercicios, y después de eso, antes de retirarse a clases volvían a dejar la sala para el animal.

Harry estaba impaciente, ya que el próximo Lunes tendría su primera sesión de artes oscuras, no era que estuviese deseoso de aprenderlas, paro sabía que era algo que le permitiría destruir los horcruxes y a Voldemort. En varias ocasiones se preguntó si moody le enseñaría la maldición asesina, y cada vez que pensaba en eso un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo ¿sería capaz de matar?, era lo que se preguntaba.

Por otro lado estaba su relación con Ginny, con quien aprovechaba de estar lo más que podía, más que más ahora tenía una nueva mascota de la que cuidar, y Ginny también lo ayudaba, ya que en sus horas libres los chicos se iban a la sala del requisito a estudiar y hacer un poco de deberes, cosa que sus compañeros comenzaban a notar, ya que no se les veía mucho en el castillo.

La única parte a la que pueden ir es la sala del requisito – dijo Neville.

Ya hemos probado varias veces – dijo Lavender – no hay forma de entrar.

¿Me pregunto en que estarán? – dijo Dean.

Solo espero que no se le olvide lo del ED – dijo Seammus.

Creo que habrá que recordárselo nuevamente – dijo Parvarti

Pero sin presionarlo – dijo Neville – no queremos que se niegue.

Por suerte para Harry, estaba el mapa, el cual le mostraba la posición de todas las personas en el castillo, así que veían claramente cuando el pasillo estaba desocupado y salían de la sala para seguir las clases, y después en la noche volvían a la sala para seguir practicando la legelimancia. Por suerte para ellos, ya no necesitaban de la sala para concentrarse, porque ya dominaban el encantamiento, el problema era el hacerlo solo con la mirada.

Por lo menos dominamos el hechizo – dijo Ron

No estamos seguro de ello – dijo Hermione – más que mal terminamos el contacto casi enseguida.

Podríamos probarlo con alguien – dijo Ginny

¿Con quien? – dijo Harry

No creo que sea buena idea – dijo Hermione – el hechizo no pasaría inadvertido

Lo sé – dijo harry – por eso es que tenemos que ver la forma en que la dominemos sin el hechizo.

A seguir probando – dijo Ron

Pero eso no resuelve el dilema – dijo Ginny – tenemos que saber si dominamos el encantamiento como corresponde.

O lo otro es que dejemos ver nuestras mentes entre nosotros – dijo Hermione

Yo con Harry – dijo de inmediato Ginny

No dejaré que Hermione vea en mi mente – dijo Ron

Ni yo que Ron vea la mía – dijo ella

Ni que tuviesen algo que ocultarse – dijo Harry

Desde luego que no dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Entonces que no se diga más – dijo Harry – si lo vamos a hacer que sea como corresponde.

Harry y Ginny habían conversado varias veces acerca de eso, que llegaría el momento en que tendrían que probar el hechizo como correspondía, sin cortar la conexión cando aparecieran las imágenes, y se habían puesto de acuerdo en que Ron y Hermione tenían que quedar juntos, así por lo menos uno de los dos descubriría lo que el otro sentía, y por fin había llegado el momento.

¿Porque no mejor Harry con Ron y Ginny conmigo? – sugirió Hermione

Eso – dijo Ron rápidamente

Es que yo quiero ser con Harry – dijo Ginny.

Pero Harry y Ron son buenos amigos – dijo Hermione – y tu eres mi mejor amiga, tu sabes cosa que ellos dos no y yo se que Harry sabe cosas de Ron que nosotras nos sabemos.

Creo que lo mejor será que nos turnemos – dijo Harry – si vemos hacer esto, y cumplir con el encargo de Dumbledore, no puede haber secretos entre nosotros.

Está bien – dijo Ron – pero esta vez deja ser contigo, mañana rotamos y lo haces con Hermione y después con Ginny.

Aunque o no era lo que esperaba, no le pareció mal la idea de Ron. Total llegaría el momento en que tendría que toparse con Hermione, y no esperaría a que fuese en dos días, sino que vería la forma que fuese al día siguiente, así que se pusieron en parejas, Los primeros en intentar serían Ron y Hermione.

_Legelimentis _– dijeron ambos.

Harry sintió una extraña sensación, pero supo que Ron no lo había conseguido, pero en el segundo intento, vio como una serie de imágenes correspondientes a su niñez, estaban pasando por su mente, hasta que se detuvo en un lugar, el departamento de misterios del ministerio de magia, especialmente en la sala de los cerebros.

Harry no hizo el intento de detener a su amigo, pues comprendió que el solo quería ver lo que le había sucedido después de que lo atacaron esa especie de cerebros, especialmente por que Ron no recordaba mucho de ese instante, ya que estaba confundido y había perdido el conocimiento por la asfixia que le provocaba el cerebro que había en su rostro y cuando la imagen cambió a la de Harry entrando en el cuarto del velo, terminó la conexión y comentó

Siempre quise saber como se veía desde otro punto de vista – dijo Ron

Me lo imagino – dijo Harry – y créeme que no fue algo agradable.

Lo que Hermione vio en la mente de Ginny fue algo que no contó, pero ambas se reían después de que Hermione terminara el encantamiento, claro que Ginny estaba un poco sonrojada después de eso correspondía el turno de Harry y Ginny, ellos se pusieron delante de Ron y Hermione respectivamente y lanzaron el encantamiento.

_Legelimentis_.

Harry de inmediato comenzó a ver imágenes en la mente de Ron, la mayoría era de cuando Ron era niño. Pero al igual que su amigo, se detuvo en el momento en que habían ido al ministerio de magia, claro que este vio como en el cuarto donde estaban unas especies de planetas, Ron corría detrás de Luna y Ginny, dándose vuelta y atacando a un par de mortifagos que los perseguían, uno de ellos lanzaba el maleficio rompe huesos y Ron lo esquivaba, pero le daba a Ginny, rozándole el tobillo, el cual solo se torció.

Harry sabía que Ginny se había torcido, pero nunca le habían contado que había sido un maleficio, después de eso vio como Luna llevaba a Ginny, mientras Ron lanzaba encantamientos escudos para cubrirlos, pero cuando llegaron a la puerta, fue alcanzado por el encantamiento confundidor que le habían lanzado, y finalmente estaban todos nuevamente reunidos en el centro del salón, y Luna le lanzaba un encantamiento a la puerta para que no la pudiesen abrir.

Eso no me lo habían contado – dijo Harry.

Es que con todo lo que pasó después no nos acordamos de contarte – dijo Ron – más que mal esos días era todo un caos, sobretodo después de que Fudge tuvo que admitir que decías la verdad.

Será mejor que nos vayamos – dijo Hermione – mañana tenemos un día muy duro y estoy seguro que no Slughorn ni Rowins nos perdonarán si no llegamos tarde.

Dejaron a Feralof durmiendo y se dirigieron a la sala común, vieron que el resto de sus compañeros estaban en sus respectiva camas, y Ron y Harry se acostaron, claro que Harry sacó el libro de Dumbledore acerca del uso del pensadero y continuó leyéndolo, ya casi lo tenía dominado, lo único que le faltaba era comprobar que los recuerdos que estaba extrayendo se podían ver en el pensadero.

Antes de dormirse, Harry vio el libro de Hagrid, y continuó con la lectura acerca de la crianza de los lupus ferox, y encontró una parte en que decía que mientras más contacto con el criador tenía más era el vinculo que se creaba entre ellos, claro que por el momento Harry no podría dedicarle más tiempo a Feralof, mas que mal aun tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

Durante el desayuno del jueves, Neville se les acerca para preguntarle a Harry si había pensado en volver a juntar el ED, pero Harry sabía que no podría disponer de mucho mas tiempo, ya que con todo lo que hacía le estaba quedando poco tiempo para dormir, pero tampoco quería decirle que no, mas que mal Neville lo había acompañado al ministerio, y había acudido al llamado de Hermione durante el ataque de los mortifagos al colegio.

Ya les dije – contestó Harry – que cuando tenga la respuesta les avisaríamos.

ya – dijo Dean – pero no es justo que solo ustedes se estén entrenado

¿Quién dijo que no estrenamos? – preguntó Hermione

Lo supusimos – dijo Lavender – mas que mal ustedes desaparecen y el cuarto del requisito se inhabilita para entrar, por lo que suponemos que son ustedes quienes están dentro.

También podrían ser otras personas – dijo Ginny

Si no nos quieren contar no importa – dijo parvarti – pero quiero que sepan que nos gustaría prepararnos mejor para cuando salgamos

Eso – dijo Seammus – si bien las clases con Rockwood son buenas, no es malo prepararse mas, sobretodo que sabemos que estamos dentro del grupo que el que no quiere ser nombrado esta tratando de atacar.

Esta bien – dijo Harry – pero antes de empezar, tengo que terminar un par de asuntos que tengo pendientes, yo les avisare cuando sea la reunión.

Bien – exclamaron todos – le avisaremos al resto

Pero solo a los que ya pertenecían – dijo Harry – no podemos arriesgarnos a que mas personas se pongan en peligro.

Como quieras – dijo Neville.

Se dirigieron a la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, Rockwood esta ves apareció con un túnica blanca, que casi se confundía con el tono de su piel, cosa que la hacia verse muy hermosa, y fue el motivo por el que a Harry se le cayeron los libros de su mochila, por lo que se apresuró a recogerlos, claro que su copia de pociones avanzadas, quedó abierta en una hoja que Harry no había visto, justo al lado de la poción de invisibilidad, entonces leyó claramente "_muro de magia"_ y como indicación especial tenía agregado el comentario de no verbal y otro de "_para tener tiempo de escapar"._

Le llamó demasiado la atención, ya que si bien no lo diría, sabía que el hechizo creado por Snape sería útil, pero no pudo leerlo, ya que Rockwood había comenzado a hablar acerca de las mejores formas de defenderse de los vampiros, y otras criaturas peligrosas, y cuando salieron de la clase, Harry había olvidado por completo que había visto ese encantamiento.

El viernes se celebró la cena de Halloween, cosa que tenía a todo el castillo ansioso, más que mal era el primer Halloween sin Dumbledore, en donde McGonagall dirigió su discurso acerca del cumplimiento de las normas y la importancia de los exámenes de los alumnos de quinto y los de séptimo.

El sábado durante el desayuno, y después de la revisión habitual del periódico (en el que se hababa del último ataque de mortifagos en Alemania, y un asesinato de un mago en Londres), Harry se percató que había una lechuza frente a el, entonces retiró la carta y la abrió

_Recuerda, lunes a las 20:00 hrs. En el ala este del tercer piso, en la sala donde antes estaba el perro gigante, lleva el libro._

_Moody._

En su mente vino el recuerdo de hace siete años, la primera vez que se había enfrentado a Voldemort había sido cerca de esa sala, también recordó que en esa sala habías sido una de las primeras discusiones de Ron y Hermione, y de pronto se preguntó que habría hecho Dumbledore con el espejo. Después del desayuno se dirigieron a la biblioteca para seguir buscando datos de magos con las iniciales R.A.B.

Al fin llegó el lunes, Rowins los tenía a todos haciendo un difícil trabajo de transformaciones, las transformaciones múltiples, en ese caso tenía que transformar a una rata en una tortuga y a una tortuga en una rata (eran dos animales distintos), ejercicio que solo Hermione consiguió realizar, la rata de Ron aun tenia marcas de caparazón y la tortuga tenia las patas de rata, en cambio Harry logró que la tortuga se transformara en rata, pero no logró que la rata se transformara correctamente, ya que quedo con cabeza y cola de rata.

Como trabajo extra – dijo Rowins – cada uno de ustedes deberá practicar el encantamiento múltiple para la próxima clase – ya que tendremos que comenzar a ver la transformación de objetos inanimados a animales.

La clase de Runas seguían siendo muy dura para Harry y Ron, mas que mal ellos estaban en un curso intensivo, y ahora estaban viendo lo referente a lo que tendrían que ver en quinto año, y lo peor es que sus deberes se habían prácticamente duplicados en esa asignatura, lo único bueno era que Harry y Ron ya podían leer algunas escrituras básicas.

Finalmente correspondía la clase de pociones, en las que Slughorn esperaba que Harry volviese a ser pociones buenas (para lo que seguía usando el libro de Snape), cosa que molestaba un poco a Hermione, pero Harry le recordaba que solo había vuelto a Hogwarts para poder hacer la búsqueda y que las clases no eran su principal objetivo.

Pero no por eso debe hacer trampa

No es trampa – dijo Ron – solo que Snape parece saber mas de pociones que el escritor del libro.

No haré mas comentarios – dijo ella – total, por lo menos sabemos claramente quien es exactamente el creador de esas modificaciones.

Eso significa que admites que el libro es mejor que el original

No necesariamente – dijo ella mirando directamente a los ojos de Ron

Ya, no van a empezar discutir – dijo Harry

Ya durante la cena Harry comenzó a sentir el nerviosismo que le daba cada vez que comenzaría algo nuevo, cuando ya se acercaba la hora, los chicos se dirigieron a la sala común para buscar el libro, ahí vieron a Ginny quien saludo a Harry de un beso y después de deseó suerte, Harry le había contado a Ginny acerca de las clases de artes oscuras, pero que no permitiría que ella las aprendiera, y después de varias discusiones ella se tuvo que conformar con que no la dejarían asistir.

Ya cinco para las ocho, Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban en la puerta de la sala, esperando a que Moody llegase, pero para su sorpresa Moody estaba ya en la sala, puesto que a la hora indicada la puerta de la sala se abrió permitiendo que los chicos pasaran, y segundos después la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos y Moody agitó la varita y un hechizo llegó a la puerta.

Hechizo de impasibilidad – dijo Moody – no queremos que nadie nos escuche ni se entere que estamos aquí.

¿Cómo está profesor? – preguntó Ron

Haciendo lo que debo hacer – dijo el viejo auror – preparándolos para defenderse lo mejor que puedan

¿Y los demás miembros de la orden? – peguntó Harry

Todos trabajando, claro que en un par de semanas los más antiguos tenemos que reunirnos para ver el avance de nuestros trabajos.

Podré ir – dijo Harry

Desde luego, Dumbledore quería que supieras todos los detalles de las misiones, o por lo menos los informes.

Y bien ¿Qué aprenderemos? – dijo Ron

Mucho, y en poco tiempo – dijo Moody – ahora Harry trae el libro.

¿Por qué lo hechizo? – preguntó Harry

Yo no lo hice, este libro me lo hizo llegar Dumbledore, y dijo que era para ti, pero que solo cuando comenzáramos las clases lo podríamos abrir.

Dumbledore y sus ocurrencias – dijo Harry

Y sus ocurrencias nos llevaran a la victoria – dijo Moody – Voldemort no se imagina que Dumbledore planifico todo, por si le ocurría algo

Pero Snape – dijo Hermione – él también tuvo que recibir instrucciones

Lo pensamos – dijo Moody – y cuando le contamos eso al retrato de Dumbledore se lamentó, pero dijo que el mensaje llegaría solo a los miembros fieles, y que Flawkes sabría si alguien lo había traicionado.

Eso espero – dijo Harry – en eso recae las esperanzas de Dumbledore y si Snape se enteró de eso Voldemort ya lo sabe.

Pero por ahora – dijo Moody – vamos a lo nuestro.

Moody le pidió a Harry que llevase el libro donde él, Ron y Hermione se pusieron detrás del chico para ver como era que se abría el libro, pero para su sorpresa, cuando Moody y Harry tocaron el libro, este se abrió de inmediato, lo malo era que estaba completamente el blanco, ningún hechizo ni nada, solo paginas en blanco, a excepción de la primera, que tenía un breve mensaje destinado a Moody y a Harry, especialmente a este último.

_"Si abrieron el libro significa que comenzaron con las clases de artes oscuras, Moody, debes recordar y seguir mis instrucciones al pie de la letra, y Harry, el contenido del libro solo se rebelará cuando realmente lo necesites, cuando consigas unos de tus objetivos accederás al libro"._

Paso a paso – dijo Moody – siempre dijo que no era bueno mirar mucho hacia el futuro.

Bueno – dijo Harry - ¿Por donde empezamos?

Veamos – dijo Moody – Snape y Dumbledore me contaron que atacaste a malfloy con un hechizo de artes oscuras

La verdad que si – dijo Harry – pero no supe que era ese tipo de magia hasta que la usé

Y sin contar el hecho de que si Harry no lo hubiese realizado Malfloy lo habría torturado.

El punto no es ese – dijo Moody – el punto es que si vas a lanzar un hechizo de artes oscuras espero que antes sepas también el contrahechizo.

No tengo idea cual es – dijo Harry

Muéstrame la maldición – dijo Moody, apuntando con la varita hacia un extremo de la sala y conjurando una especie de muñeco de trapo del tamaño de una persona – lánzala al muñeco.

_Sectumsempra – _y el hechizo realizó un perfecto corte en el pecho del muñeco.

Vaya –dijo Moody – así que ese es el hechizo que utilizan a veces los mortifagos para matar, es bueno.

Snape lo inventó – dijo Hermione

¿Cómo fue que lo aprendiste? – dio Moody – no creo que Snape te lo enseñara personalmente.

Mi libro de pociones avanzadas – dijo Harry quien pensó que no tendría porque mentirle a Moody – la copia que me presto el profesor Slughorn al inicio del curso pasado, me quedé con el porque tenía muchas indicaciones acerca de la elaboración de pociones y un par de hechizos.

Bien – dijo Moody – deberá averiguar la manera de realizar el contrahechizo

Como diga – contestó Harry

Ahora a lo nuestro – dijo Moody

¿Con que partiremos? – preguntó Hermione

Ustedes no saben el hechizo de Harry ¿cierto?

No – contestaron los dos

Entonces lo aprenderán, pero más adelante, ahora partiremos con los hechizos de control mental, primero el _Ingestetum, _que manipula la mente de las personas, haciéndoles ver cosas que no son y después seguiremos con el _imperius, _que ya saben lo que hace.

¿Y después? – preguntó Ron

Veremos las otras que deberán saber – dijo Moody – aprenderán las maldiciones de torturas, básicas y la _crusiatus_, entremedio aprenderán un par de maldiciones de ataque, como la rompe huesos y la desangradora, la última que veremos será …

_Avada kedavra –_ murmuró Hermione

Correcto – dijo Moody – la maldición asesina, solo espero que jamás tengan que utilizarla.

Jamás pensé que tendría que aprenderla – dio Ron

Pero la hubiese aprendido de todas maneras, ya que la enseñan en la escuela de aurores.

Después de ver como es el ministerio dudo mucho que quiera entrar a trabajar con ellos – dijo Harry

Pero no es el único ministerio de magia – dijo Hermione – la mayoría de los países tienen uno.

Bueno – dijo Moody – ahora empecemos, como saben las maldiciones, a diferencia de los hechizos, encantamientos y conjuros, no necesitan movimientos complicados, pero tampoco es llegar y decir el hechizo, lo importante en la maldición es la voluntad de hacerla.

En cualquiera de los casos, por ejemplo, Dumbledore nos comentó que Harry trató de utilizar la maldición _crusiatus _contra Bellatrix Lestrange, pero no resulto, le faltó el verdadero deseo de torturar, no el odio hacia la persona.

Entonces en verdad que tenemos que desear hacer daño para utilizarlas las artes oscuras – comentó Ron

Solo en un principio – contestó Moody – después de que se acostumbren a usarlas, las maldiciones resultaran solas.

Entonces empezamos – dijo Harry

Bien – dijo Moody – para realizar la maldición _Ingestetum_ primero tienen que saber que clase de imagen desean poner en la mente del oponente, por ejemplo, imaginar que sus compañeros son vampiros, o que están a punto de caer en un precipicio.

Pero se puede saber cuando se está bajo esta maldición – preguntó Harry

Si, pero se tiene que tener mucha fuerza mental para anularla.

¿Se puede lanzar un contrahechizo? – preguntó Ron

Desde luego – dijo Moody – pero lo mejor es que sea realizado por otra persona.

Y se puede saber si alguien está bajos los efectos de esa maldición

Al igual que la maldición imperius, esta maldición se puede reconocer mirando los ojos de las personas, es ahí donde se puede determinar si se encuentran bajo algún maleficio de control mental.

Jamás he visto alguien bajo los efecto de la maldición imperius – dijo Ron

Y en cuarto – comentó Hermione – cuando el Barty Crounch.

Ahí vimos los efectos- contestó el chico – pero jamás me fijé en sus ojos

Yo tampoco – dijo Harry

Entonces miren – dijo Moody apuntando a Hermione – _Imperius_

Moody no hizo que Hermione hiciese nada, solo la mantuvo quieta, para que los chicos pudiesen ver los ojos de ella, les costó darse cuenta que estos eran un poco mas opacos de lo normal, sus pupilas estaban contraídas, pero el iris no mantenían el tono normal de los ojos de la chica.

Después de eso libero de la maldición de Hermione (quien parecía un poco molesta) y Moody se la lanzó a Ron, entonces entre Harry y Hermione siguieron mirando los ojos de su amigo, comprobando loe mismos efecto que la vez anterior, finalmente (Harry ya lo había supuesto), Moody le lanzó a él el maleficio, Harry sintió nuevamente la sensación de estar flotando, pero en su mente no había ninguna voz que le diese ordenes, no se dio cuenta de cuanto tiempo lleva así cuando de pronto volvió a la realidad.

Ven – dijo Moody – cualquiera puede fijarse en eso. Solo que en ocasiones no hay tiempo, ya que las personas que estaban bajo esta maldición regularmente les mandan a matara a alguien conocido.

Pero algunos saben de inmediato – dijo Harry – por lo menos eso recuerdo que ocurrió cuando los muggles atacaron al juez.

Es por que los aurores les enseñan a mirar de inmediato a los ojos de las personas, además que regularmente no atacan a matar.

A Harry no le gustan mucho los aurores del ministerio – dijo Ron

No es eso – dijo Harry – no me gustan alguno de los aurores del ministerio, Recuerda que Tonk y Kinsgley Shalskenton son aurores

Ahora volvamos a lo nuestro – dijo Moody levantando la varita y conjurando tres muñecos de trapo – probaremos la maldición para ver que tan mal están, primero apuntan a su blanco y lanzan la maldición, recuerden que la maldición es _ingestetum._

_Ingestetum_ – dijeron los tres, claro que solo de la varita de Harry salieron un par de chispas amarillas.

No esta mal Potter – dijo Moody – ahora, recuerden que en el momento de lanzar la maldición ya deben saber que es lo que desean que su oponente vea, es importante esto, ya que si no lo hacen, la maldición solo será un haz de luz inservible.

¿Cuánto dura el efecto de la maldición? – dijo Hermione

A diferencia de la maldición imperius, esta dejara de hacer efecto una vez que el mago se dé cuenta de lo que ocurre, o simplemente cuando el suceso de imágenes que se le mete en la cabeza termina.

¿Cómo es eso? – preguntó Harry

Un ejemplo – dijo Moody – yo te lanzó la maldición y te hago creer que Ron es un mortifago, y que trata de matarte, la maldición dejaría de hacer efecto en el momento en que derrotes a Ron.

¿Por qué no la utilizan los mortifagos? – dijo Ron

Porque no es cien por ciento segura, no es como la maldición _imperius_, ya que la maldición _ingestetum_ no controla la voluntad del mago, y eso quiere decir que el mago que recibe puede reaccionar de distintas maneras, en vez de atacar a su supuesto enemigo, escape, o que en vez de quedarse quieto enfrente su temor o desaparezca.

Pero no deja de ser peligrosa – dijo Hermione

Las artes oscuras mal empleadas son peligrosas – dijo Moody – bueno, en verdad todo tipo de magia mal empleada es peligrosa.

Esto de la mente si que es complicado – dijo Ron – pero no entiendo eso de que uno no se de cuenta de la realidad o la ficción.

Entonces probemos – dijo Moody apuntando a Harry – _ingestetum _

Harry solo vio el hechizo e instintivamente levantó la varita, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido y recibió la maldición, solo sintió algo extraño y después una gran luz le hizo cerrar los ojos, para cuando los abrió, vio que encontraba delante de una hermosa casa blanca, y que fuera de ella se encontraban...

¿Papá?, ¿mamá? – dijo de inmediato reconociendo a los adultos que estaban ahí - ¿profesor Dumbledore?

Si cariño – dijo ella – somos nosotros

Que hacen aquí, se suponen que están …

Pero recordó lo que había dicho Moody acerca de la ilusiones que provocaba estar bajo los efectos del maleficio, supo que en vez de sus padres y Dumbledore, las personas que estaba frente a él eran Ron, Hermione y sin duda el profesor Moody, entonces se concentró unos segundos y poco a poco vio como todo volvía a la normalidad, en vez de la casa estaban las paredes de la sala, y sus padres y Dumbledore se convertían lentamente en Ron, Hermione y Moody.

Ese es el efecto – dijo Moody después de que Harry dijera que había vuelto a la normalidad – Harry un momento creyó estar viendo a sus padres y al profesor Dumbledore, lo siento – agregó – pero es mejor que lo hiciese yo. Ahora como vieron, hasta que recordó que estaba bajos los efectos de la maldición, creía estar en otro lugar.

¿Pero los mortifagos no le haría creer que sus padres están vivos? – dijo Ron

No – dijo Moody – pero quizás les pueden hacer creer que son alguno de ustedes.

Supongo que ahora nos toca a nosotros – dijo Hermione

Correcto – dijo Moody – lanzándole la maldición a Ron.

A Ron le costó mucho más que a Harry salir del efecto de la maldición, claro que antes había atacado a Moody con el encantamiento aturdidor, ya que al parecer Moody le había hecho creer que se traba de un mortifago que estaba atacando la madriguera y que Ron y Hermione eran sus padres que estaban bajo los efecto la maldición _crusiatus._

Hermione fue igual que Harry, ella al principio cayo en el truco, pero rápidamente comenzó a ver como concentrándose un poco las cosas volvían a su normalidad, para después simplemente decir que todo estaba bien, claro que no quiso comentar que era lo que Moody le había hecho ver, pero se notaba que era algo que la había puesto triste, ya que tenía los ojos llorosos.

Deben disculparme si les hice algo que les atormentar – dijo Moody – pero es lo que se puede hacer con la maldición, es el peligro de manipular la mente, puedes destruir a tu enemigo que lo que haces ver lo afecta, pero puede ser un arma de doble filo

¿Por qué? – preguntó Harry

Porque, imagina que te pongo en la mente que tus amigos están muertos, puedes reaccionar de varias formas, una sentirte culpable por no haberlos ayudado, o puedes enfurecerte tanto que atacarías al causante de eso.

Pero bajo la maldición al que atacáramos podría no ser el responsable

Eso es otra cosa que podría ocurrir, como les dije, si bien es una maldición poderosa, es muy inestable en cuanto a resultado, ya que no controla la voluntad del mago.

¿Por qué no aprendemos directamente la maldición _imperius_? – preguntó Harry

Pondríamos – dijo Moody – pero requiere un nivel muy avanzado de concentración, y practicando la maldición _ingestetum_ aprenderán una maldición y de paso lograran un poco del nivel requerido para la maldición _imperius_.

Entonces continuemos – dijo Harry

Bueno – dijo Moody – todavía tenemos un par de minutos, pero recuerden que al lanzar la maldición ya deban saber que clase de imagen enviar.

_Ingestetum_ –dijeron los tres chicos, claro que esta vez Harry se concentró en una imagen, solo de prueba pensó en un grupo de inferis rodeando, y para su sorpresa, una voluta de nube amarilla salió de su varita.

Esta mejor Potter – dijo Moody – en verdad que te concentraste en la imagen que querías proyectar, pero aun te falta la determinación

Por lo menos es bueno que Harry le salga lo más rápido posible

Por lo que veo lo único que les faltó era decidirse por la imagen deseada, deben saber claramente lo que quieren poner en la mente del otro. Ahora como tarea, deberán concentrarse en una sola imagen, nos vemos el próximo lunes.

Los chicos se retiraron a la sala común, en verdad que estaba muy cansados y Ginny lo notó, por lo que solo le dio un beso a Harry y le dijo que se fuera a dormir, que al otro día hablarían de cómo les había ido en las clases con Moody, y los tres se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos y estaban tan cansados que se durmieron automáticamente.


	13. Capítulo XIII:El Ejercito de Dumbledore

**Capítulo XIII: El Ejercito de Dumblendore**

Harry despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, no recordaba haber soñado nada, ni que hubiese sido mucho el rato que había dormido, pero miro hacia la ventana y comprobó que el sol estaba saliendo, lo que significaba que era hora de levantarse para ir a hacer sus ejercicios. Miró al resto de sus compañeros y vio que solo Ron estaba despierto, terminando de vestirse.

Vamos – dijo el chico – ya tendríamos que estar en la sala.

Espera – dijo Harry – aun no termino de vestirme.

Bajaron y vieron que Ginny hablaba con Hermione, la chica se acercó a Harry y le dio los buenos días, los cuatro salieron y se dirigieron a la sala del requisito, entraron y lo primero que Harry vio fue una figura peluda azul eléctrica que se le tiraba encima, Feralof siempre lo recibía de esa manera, entonces salían del cuarto y hacían que se transformara en el lugar de entrenamiento.

Cada vez se les hacía más fácil, y como llevaban túnicas anchas, no se notaba visiblemente el avance que habían tenido, Harry estaba más fuerte y atlético que antes, lo mismo que Ron, Ginny y Hermione eran más ágiles y rápidas, así que habían decidido nuevamente aumentar el ritmo de sus ejercicios. Cuando ya estaban cansados sonó la alarma que les indicaba que ya tenían que retirarse a clases.

Vamos – dijo Ron quien estaba a punto de salir de la sala

Espera – dijo Harry – comprobemos que no hay nadie alrededor.

Usando el mapa comprobaron las ubicaciones de todos sus compañeros, y vieron que la mayoría de los alumnos estaban en el comedor, era lo más lógico, ya que era la hora del desayuno, y fue gracias a eso que vieron algo raro que aparecía en el pasillo del tercer piso, específicamente en el lugar de la estatua de la bruja tuerta, que era en realidad la entrada a un pasadizo que conducía de Honeydukes, y no hubiese sido extraño si no fuese que eran puntos marcados en rojo y uno de ellos decía claramente "_Anthony Dolohov"._

Mortifagos dentro del castillo – dijo Harry alarmado.

Como pudieron burlar la seguridad – dijo Hermione

Es lógico – dijo Harry – el pasadizo desde Hogsmeade.

Tenemos que avisarle a McGonagall

Pero como – dijo Ron

Lo sé – dijo Harry – pero tenemos que detenerlos

No podemos ir los cuatro – dijo Ginny

Llamemos a los del ED – dijo Harry

Pero igual tenemos que avisarle a McGonagall – dijo Hermione

Ginny – dijo Harry – tu ve a la sala de profesores y avisa notros vamos al tercer piso

Pero … - dijo Ginny

Nada de pero – dijo Harry – ve y avisa, Hermione, llama a los demás, si las cosas salen bien los acorralaremos en los pasillos.

Hermione sacó el galeón falso y de inmediato lo hechizo, mientras que los chicos salieron de la sala del requerimientos y mirando el mapa vigilaban los movimientos de los mortifagos, ellos se habían metido en una de las salas, esperando sin duda el momento de salir cuando el resto de los alumnos estuviesen en clases.

Para la sorpresa de los chicos, en cinco minutos llegaron los primeros miembros, Neville, Luna, Parvarti y su hermana Padma, Dean, Seammus, Susan Bond y tres chicos de Hufflepuff, los hermanos Creave, y Zacarías Smith, los cuales aunque extrañados por el llamado, decidieron averiguar que era los que estaba pasando, entonces Harry dijo:

Hay mortifagos en el castillo.

Imposible – dijo Smith – no tienen forma de entrar

Si la tienen- dijo Ron – y por eso los llamamos

En este momento están en la sala del tercer piso, en donde hacemos aritmancia.

¿Cómo lo saben? – preguntó Susan

El mapa de Harry – dijo Luna – el mapa que miraba en las reuniones para decirnos por donde teníamos que irnos.

¿Mapa? – dijo Dean - ¿tienes un mapa del colegio?

Si – dijo Harry – y muestra a todas las personas del castillo.

Eso si que es un buen trabajo – dijo Michael Corners quien había sido el último en llegar.

Lo sé – dijo Harry – ahora, no quiero que nadie se arriesgue, pero tenemos que evitar que salgan de la sala.

Avisaron a los maestros – preguntó Susan

Ginny fue por ellos – contestó Ron

Ahora – dijo Harry – iremos y le cortaremos el paso – prosiguió mostrándoles el mapa – un grupo cortara esta salida y la otra mitad la otra

Aun podrán escapara por el pasadizo – dijo Hermione

¿Qué pasadizo? – preguntó Colin Creave.

El pasadizo por el que llegaron – dijo Ron

Será mejor que nos movamos – dijo Harry

Recuerden – dijo Hermione – no tenemos que arriesgarnos, solo evitar que salgan de la sala.

Se dividieron en grupos y todos fueron en dirección al tercer piso, Ron, Hermione y la mitad quedaron en el pasillo que llevaba a los pisos superiores, mientras que Harry y la otra mitad hicieron un rodeo para llegar al otro lado sin que los mortifagos se dieran cuenta, entonces se colocaron en posición, Luna coloco en medio del pasillo unas mesas, que les permitiría cubrirse en caso de ser necesario, por lo que todos se pusieron en posición.

Entonces sonó la campana de inicio de clases, y los mortifagos salieron de la sala, para preocupación de Harry, se dirigieron hacia el lado donde estaban Ron y Hermione, y unos segundos después se escucharon una serie de sonidos que indicaban que habían empezado a combatir. Por lo que Harry se preocupó y se dispuso a salir a ayudar a sus amigos.

Pero no fue necesario, ya que los ruidos de pasos de personas corriendo, les indicaban que los mortifagos estaba llegando donde ellos, entonces Harry levantó la varita y apenas vio al primero de ellos dio la orden de ataque. Y una lluvia de luces rojas inundo el pasillo. Y vio como tres de los mortifagos caían, mientras que el resto se detenía de golpe lanzaba maldiciones.

_Bombarda – _Grito uno de ellos

_Protego – _dijo Harry anulando la maldición

_Incarcerous –_ dijo la voz de Luna, dándole a uno de los mortifagos que cayó amarrado

_Desmanius – _dijo Neville atacando al mismo mortifago que Luna

Así nos defendimos la otra vez – dijo Ella al ver como Harry los había mirado

No puede ser – dijo uno de los mortifagos - ¿Cómo diablos nos descubrieron?

No lo sé – dijo otro – pero esto no le va a gustar el señor tenebroso

Marchémonos – dijo otro

No podemos – dijo el que estaba el mando – no sin la espada que quiere el amo

La espada de Gryffindor – dijo Harry – eso es lo que vinieron a buscar, así que quiere hacerse otro.

¿Otro que? – preguntó Neville

Nada – dijo Harry – es solo una idea

_Fermaputus –_ dijo uno de lo mortifagos, lanzando un encantamiento a las muralla, provocando una explosión, que derribó varios ladrillos sobre el grupo de Harry.

_Impersemtus –_ escucharon la voz del profesor Flitwitck lanzando un encantamiento que impidió que los ladrillos les hicieran daño.

Y Harry vio llegar a los miembros del profesorado y varios de la orden del fénix, entre ellos Lupín y Tonk, entonces le dieron la orden al resto de los chicos que se retiraran al comedor y Harry se retiró, ya que al parecer el combate se volvería mas cruento y los mortifagos atacarían a que del otro lado habían llegado otros miembros de la orden, Moody entre ellos y vio que Rockwood estaba ahí.

Vamos al comedor – dijo Harry.

¿Por qué no vamos a la sala del requisito? – preguntó Neville.

Porque desde el comedor podemos llegar más rápido si las cosas se ponen peor – contestó Luna

Llegaron al comedor y comprobaron que había un grupo de maestros que estaba en las puertas y después vieron llegar al resto de sus amigos por el otro lado del comedor, todos los chicos estaba preguntándose porque no habían iniciado las clases, y porque varios de sus compañeros estaban recién llegando al comedor. Harry vio como Hermione daba algunas instrucciones y vio como cada chico se dirigía a su respectiva mesa y Harry hizo lo suyo

Cada uno a su mesa, y no comenten nada de lo ocurrido, por lo menos hasta que sepamos lo que ocurrió, y atentos por cualquier cosa.

Diez minutos después entraron al comedor los profesores, por lo que Harry dedujo que los mortifagos se habían retirado (había guardado el mapa para que ninguno de sus otros compañeros lo viera) o que habían sido arrestados, ya que vio a un grupo de Aurores pasando cuando los profesores entraron en el salón. McGonagall llegó a su asiento, pero no lo ocupo, se quedó de pies y dijo:

Harry Potter, Ron y Ginny Weasley y Hermione Granger a mi despacho, el resto a clases

Recuerden – dijo Harry a sus compañeros – ni una palabra.

Como digas – dijeron todos.

Vieron como todos los profesores se retiraban, al igual que el resto de los chicos, claro que un grupo de ellos se demoró unos segundos, los miembros del ED que había acudido al llamado se retrasaron, solo para escuchar las indicaciones de Harry, quien solo les dijo que no comentaran nada y que estuviesen atentos al llamado.

Los cuatro se dirigieron al despacho de McGonagall, y vieron que ella los estaba esperando, por lo que subieron delante de ella, al entrar al despacho vieron que estaban Moody, Tonk, Shalskenton y Lupín, sentados esperando que McGonagall llegara, y no se sorprendieron de ver llegar a los chicos, es más, en el despacho habían asientos para ellos, por lo que lo hicieron, después de que McGonagall se los indicara, ella se sentó y los miró detenidamente.

¿Y bien? – preguntó

¿Bien que? – dijo Harry

Como supieron de los mortifagos – dijo Moody

El mapa – dijo Reamus – estaban mirando el mapa

Si – contestó Harry

Mapa ¿Qué mapa? – preguntó McGonagall

El mapa de Harry – dijo Lupín – que muestra el castillo, sus pasadizos y las personas que están en él.

¿De donde sacaste un mapa como ese? – preguntó Moody

Un regalo de un amigo – dijo Harry

La verdad es que es un mapa que hicieron James y sus amigos cuando estuvieron en el colegio – dijo la voz de Dumblendore.

Sabias del mapa Albus – dijo McGonagall

La verdad es que si – dijo el director – por lo menos oí de el cuando el hijo de Crounch confeso.

Tienes razón – dijo ella – yo también escuche de él

Entonces los estaba mirando y vieron a los mortifagos – dijo Moody – en verdad que fue una suerte para nosotros.

Si no nos llegan a avisar nos habrían pillado de sorpresa – dijo Tonk.

Aun así no debieron arriesgarse – dijo Lupín – les pudo haber pasado algo

Pero si no los deteníamos hubiese sido peor – dijo Ron – mortifagos libres por el colegio, aun estarían persiguiéndolos.

En eso tienen razón – dijo moody - ellos por lo menos los retuvieron hasta que llegamos.

Lo que me extraña es el porque vieron a Hogwarts – dijo Tonk - ¿Qué es lo que buscan?

No lo sé – dijo Lupín – pero apenas los interroguen en el ministerio lo sabremos.

Kinsgley nos avisará apenas sepa algo – dijo McGonagall

Por el momento tenemos que asegurarnos de que no vuelvan a entrar – dijo McGonagall

¿Cómo lo haremos? – preguntó Tonk

La verdad es que si James Potter hizo ese mapa- dijo McGonagall y miró a Lupín – de seguro que Reamus conoce los pasadizo, porque él ayudo a crearlo ¿o no?

Debo reconocerlo – dijo Reamus – y en verdad que fue un gran trabajo, muéstraselo Harry.

Harry sacó de su bolsillo el mapa y lo expendio en el escritorio de la directora, apunto con la varita y pronuncio la contraseña que lo activaba, McGonagall y el resto quedó verdaderamente sombrados por lo detalles que el mapa mostraba, y Harry supuso que se lo quitarían, mas que mal en manos de la profesora podría evitar nuevos ataque de mortifagos.

En verdad que es un buen trabajo – dijo ella – y comprenderás que debo pedírtelo

me lo imaginaba – dijo Harry – creo que puede darle un mejor uso

No te preocupes – dijo Lupín – lo más seguro es que Minerva logre hacer una copia del mapa y te devolverá el original

No será sencillo – dijo ella – pero lo haré, por que creo que tu también lo necesitaras.

Ahora que ya sabemos como supieron del ataque, pueden volver a clases – dijo ella.

Profesora – dijo Harry – podría hablar cinco minutos con el profesor Dumblendore

¿Ahora? – preguntó ella

Si – dijo el chico – no será mucho tiempo, pero tiene que ser en privado

Está bien – dijo ella – ese fue el trato y lo cumpliré.

Todos se retiraron, incluso Ron, Ginny y Hermione, quienes estaría fuera, por lo que después de ver que no había problemas Harry se dirigió la retrato de Dumblendore, quien sonreía, como demostrando que estaba orgulloso de lo hecho por Harry y sus amigos, pero Dumblendore sabía que Harry no estaba ahí para hablar de eso, pues vio la cara de preocupación de Harry

¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Dumblendore.

Escuche a uno de los mortifagos decir a que venían

¿Y? – preguntó el profesor

Vinieron a buscar la espada de Gryffindor

Me lo imagine – dijo este – el único objeto conocido de Gryffindor que se conoce que existe.

Entonces tiene pensado hacer otro horcrux

Así parece – dijo el retrato – pero mientras no tenga la espada dudo que lo haga con otra cosa.

Pero también significa que intentará conseguirla a cualquier precio.

Por lo menos vio que no puede entrar al castillo sin que lo notemos – dijo el retrato

Entonces es bueno que McGonagall tenga el mapa – dijo el chico

Pero tú lo necesitas también, más que mal tienes que moverte por el castillo lo más sigilosamente posible.

Entonces tenemos que esperar que McGonagall logre hacer una copia.

¿Tienes algo más que agregar? – preguntó Dumblendore

No, creo que eso es todo – dijo Harry

Bien – dijo el profesor – y como te ha ido con lo nuestro.

Con la búsqueda – dijo Harry – muy pocos avances, con los libros, me ha ido mejor, pronto podré dominar el uso del pensadero como corresponde.

Me alegra – dijo el director, no sabes lo mucho que me interesa que veas esos recuerdos.

Será el primero en saber cuando lo haya logrado

Lo sé – dijo el director – y recuerda, que para la búsquedas de información puedes utilizar la ayuda de todas las personas que quieras, solo que no comente el porque.

Buenas noches – dijo Harry

Nos vemos luego – dijo el director.

Harry salió del despacho y se dirigió con Ron y Hermione a sus respectivas clases, Ginny había sido enviada antes, claro que la directora los había citado para que se reunieran antes de la cena, ya que quería que Harry supiera lo que el ministro diría sobre el ataque, además que parecía un poco molesta por el hecho de que sus alumnos se hubiesen involucrado, claro que también tuvieron que hablar con Sinistra, quien los cito a la hora del almuerzo.

No sé en que estaban pensado cuado fueron por los mortifagos

En la seguridad del resto del colegio – dijo Harry

Pero ustedes son solo alumnos – dijo ella – podrían haber herido a cualquiera

Pero no lo hicieron – dijo Ron – es más, la mayoría de ellos cayó en los primeros ataques, se llevaron una gran sorpresa

Aun así debieron dejar que los otros profesores se hicieran cargo.

Y lo hicieron – dijo Harry – nosotros solo evitamos que escaparan por todo el castillo.

¿Cuántos atraparon? – preguntó Hermione

Cerca de diez – dijo ella – la mayoría eran mortifagos nuevos, ninguno de ellos parecía tener experiencia en combate.

Dolohov si la tenía – dijo Harry

Y por eso escapó – dijo ella – salió por el pasadizo y no pudieron atraparlo.

Yo que él me hubiese dejado atrapar – dijo Harry

¿Por qué? – preguntaron los tres

Por que Voldemort – Sinistra tuvo el habitual estremecimiento de la personas que escuchaban ese nombre - no estará contento con que hayan fracasado en su misión

Yo escuche que venían por algo –dijo Sinistra - ¿Saben lo que es?

No – dijeron los tres, pero Harry miró a Ron y Hermione y vio que ellos si comprendieron lo que los mortifagos estaban buscando.

Después de eso siguieron con sus clases normales, claro que en encantamiento, el profesor Flitwitck dijo que en vez de seguir con el encantamiento desilusionador, aprenderían el encantamiento antiderrumbes, y Harry supo el porque, ya que ese encantamiento había evitado que los ladrillos cayeran sobre ellos. Por lo que los chicos de Gryffindor y el resto de los miembros del ED que estaba en esa clase pusieron más atención que nunca en aquella clase.

Ya en la cena, Harry fue abordado por los demás chicos de su curso, y los que los habían apoyado durante la mañana, Harry miró a su alrededor y comprobó que los miembros del ED estaban todos cerca de él, seguramente esperando escuchar que era lo que Harry haría con ellos.

¿Cuándo empezamos? – dijo Neville.

¿A que te refieres? – preguntó Harry

Ya sabes – dijo Dean – las reuniones del ED.

Aun no los sé – dijo el chico

Vamos Harry – dijo Lavender – todos te apoyamos hoy, todos te seguiremos y ayudaremos.

Todos estamos dispuesto a seguirte – dijo Parvarti – sabemos que Ron y Hermione son tu pilares, pero nosotros podemos ayudarlos

Pero no ven que ponen sus vidas en peligro – dijo Harry

Lo sabemos – dijo Seammus – ya no somos los niños que querían aprender defensa contra las artes oscuras para obtener buenas calificaciones

Este año salimos de Hogwarts – dijo Neville – y afuera tendremos que cuidarnos de los mortifagos, y mientras más preparados estemos mejor para nosotros.

No podemos dejar que los mortifagos se tomen el poder –dijo Dean – no pienso dejar que sigan lastimando a las personas, yo por mi parte haré lo que pueda contra ellos.

Pero ya sufriste la perdida de tu padre- dijo Harry – y solo por haber estado conmigo en un grupo

El innombrable no hará diferencia – dijo Lavender – tu mismo lo dijiste, tu mismo nos contaste que mató a Diggory solo por estar ahí.

Vamos Harry – dijo Neville – solo te pedimos que nos ayudes, necesitamos a alguien que nos guié, ya que si tu no lo haces igual nos juntaremos, pero no sabremos por donde empezar, tu has enfrentado al que no debe ser nombrado y sus mortifagos, tu sabes bien como actúa.

Y de paso podemos ayudarte a entrenar – dijo Dean – entre todos podemos hacerlo

Está bien – dijo Harry – busquemos un lugar sonde reunirnos.

El salón del requerimiento – dijo Seammus

No – dijo Harry – lo tengo ocupado en algo personal, y no pueden ocuparlo.

Pero el salón es de uso del que lo necesite –dijo Neville

Aun así lo tengo ocupado todo el día – dijo el chico – pero no se preocupen, conseguiré un salón

Entonces nos avisas – dijo Lavender.

Desde luego – dijo Harry.

Vieron que la profesora McGonagall se retiraba a su despacho, por lo que Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se fueron detrás de ella, cuando llegaron vieron que la gárgola aun estaba abierta, seguramente con la instrucción de dejarlos pasar, los cuatro subieron y se encontraron con la sorpresa de que varios miembros de la orden del fénix estaba ahí, incluidos los padres de Ron.

Ron y Ginny Weasley – dijo la madre de los chicos – como se les ocurre enfrentarse con mortifagos.

Ya mamá – dijo Ron – solo estábamos ahí para que no escaparan, solo los detuvimos hasta que llegaron los profesores.

Aun así pusiste en riesgo la vida de tu hermana – dijo ella.

Yo estoy lo bastante grande para saber lo que hago – dijo Ginny

Aun eres menor de edad – dijo ella – y Ron es responsable de ti.

Ya Molly – dijo Arthur – lo importante es que nada les ocurrió

Bueno – dijo McGonagall – en cierto punto comparto la opinión de Molly, pero si no fuese por los chicos, los mortifagos hubiesen estado por todo el castillo y hubiese sido imposible ubicarlos.

Excepto con el mapa – dijo Moody

Eso es otro punto – dijo McGonagall – pero sin embargo el motivo de esta reunión es para ver lo que dijo el ministerio

Scrimgeour al parecer no quiere alarmar la los padres de los chicos en el castillo – dijo Kinsgley – y creo que apoyará la idea de que los mortifagos fueron apresados en los alrededores del castillo.

¿Por qué haría eso? – preguntó Molly

Porque si dice que fueron apresados dentro del castillo la comunidad mágica le reclamaría por la poca seguridad que existe en el castillo – dijo Moody

Y aparte puede decir que la labor del ministerio es buena – dijo Harry – no puede perder esta oportunidad de quedar bien con las personas.

Volviendo al punto de la seguridad – dijo McGonagall – el mapa si bien muestra todo el castillo ¿Hay alguna sala que no parezca?

La sala del requisito – dijo Harry

Y aparte de esa.

Ninguna – dijo Harry – que yo sepa

Lo mismo digo – comentó Reamus – demoramos cerca de tres años en hacerlo.

Lo importante es bloquear los pasadizos – dijo ella – mañana un grupo de miembros de la orden comenzaran con el trabajo de bloqueos

¿Será bueno bloquearlos por medios de hechizos? – peguntó Ron

No – dijo Moody – pueden ser desactivados, creo que lo mejor será comenzar a destruirlos y bloquearlos con derrumbes

Pero eso quitaría un modo de escape del castillo – dijo Harry

No creo que sea un buen método de escape – dijo McGonagall – menos si los mortifagos lo conocen.

Entonces las bloquearemos con derrumbes – dijo Arthur

Si, y con encantamientos – dijo McGonagall- ahora cada uno sabe lo que tiene que hacer

Si – dijeron todos

Entonces eso es todo – dijo ella permitiendo que todos se retiraron, pero Harry no se movió de su asiento - ¿quieres decirme algo Harry?

Si –contestó el chico – pero en privado – y todos salieron del despacho

Dime – dijo ella – en que puedo ayudarte

Son los miembros del ED – dijo Harry

¿Qué pasa con ellos?

Me pidieron que reabriera el grupo.

¿Qué les contestó?

Que lo haría – dijo Harry – y después de lo de hoy creo que sería lo mejor.

¿Saben las consecuencias de eso? – preguntó ella

Lo de que están más expuestos a represalias – dijo Harry – si lo están.

¿En que los puedo ayudar? – dijo ella

Necesitamos su autorización y un salón – dijo Harry

La autorización la tienes – dijo ella – y el salón ¿no puedes utilizar el cuarto del requisito?

La verdad es que en este momento lo ocupo para otra cosa – dijo Harry

Me lo imaginaba – dijo ella – ahí es donde estás cada vez que desapareces

Se suponía que nadie mas sabe – dijo Harry

No saco nada con preguntarte lo que haces – dijo ella – sé que no me lo contaras.

Cuando llegue el momento les contaré a todos – dijo Harry

Eso espero – dijo ella – no sabes lo mucho que nos preocupa lo que les pase.

Nos estamos saliendo del tema – dijo Harry - ¿tiene un salón que nos facilite?

Desde luego – dijo McGonagall – el mismo que utilizas para las clases de Moody.

Me parece – dijo Harry – es lo suficientemente amplio para todos

¿Admitirás nuevos miembros? – preguntó ella

No – dijo Harry – no quiero que nadie más se ponga en peligro.

Pero tampoco puedes impedir que otros aprendan un poco más - dijo mcGonagall

Por le momento solo partiremos con los que quedan del grupo original – dijo Harry – más adelante veré si integro a otras personas.

Entonces no se hable más – dijo ella – tienes la autorización y la sala, lo único que debo pedirte es que respetes el horario del toque de queda.

Bien – dijo Harry

Y no necesito que informes los días – dijo ella.

Gracias – dijo Harry

Y por si alguien pregunta, yo no se nada de lo que les enseñaras

No será nada malo – dijo Harry

¿Eso es todo? – preguntó McGonagall

Creo que si.

Entonces buenas noches.

Harry se despidió de McGonagall, y se junto con Ron, Ginny y Hermione, con los cuales se dirigieron a la sala común, ya que sabían que el resto de sus compañeros estarían esperado algún tipo de noticia de parte de Harry, entonces el chico les contó que ya tenía una sala donde podrían empezar, pero antes de eso tenía que buscar algo para enseñarles y que cuando estuviese todo listo comenzarían las clases, pero les advirtió que no aceparía miembros nuevos. Finalmente se fue a acostar, ya que para él había sido un día muy duro.


	14. Capítulo XIV: El Primer Recuerdo

**Capítulo XIV: El primer recuerdo de Dumbledore**

Los siguientes días fueron muy agitados, como era de esperarse, la noticia de que mortifagos habían entrado en el castillo se difundió rápidamente, claro que varios alumnos no hicieron caso de ella, ya que había aparecido en el diario la noticia de que el ministerio había apresado a varios mortifagos en las afueras de Hogsmeade, cerca de los terrenos de Hogwarts, y gracias a la ayuda de los miembros del ED, se evitó que se supiera de verdad.

Una de la cosas que tenía un poco preocupado a Harry, era la actitud que tenían lo miembros de la casa de Slytherin, ya que siempre se les veía a todos juntos, reunidos en su mesa, pero evitaban el contacto con alumnos de otras casas, es más, Harry era el blanco favorito de sus ataques e insultos, pero ahora ni eso hacían, y en las clases que Harry los tenía con alguno de ellos solo los veía hacer sus trabajos.

Goyle y Crabbe, que siempre habían estado al lado de Malfloy y le servían de guardaespaldas, pasaban todos los días juntos, Harry suponía que al no tener a Malfloy con ellos no tenían con quien hablar, o bien es que no tenían el suficiente cerebro para hacer cosas sin que se les ordenase, en ese momento sintió lástima por ellos, pero recordó todas las veces que lo habían tratado de atacar dejó la lastima de lado y siguió con su desayuno.

¿Por qué miras tanto hacia la mesa de Slytherin? – preguntó Ginny

Nada – dijo Harry – solo me estaba fijando en lo tranquilos que están todos.

Es verdad – dijo Hermione – ya lo había notado, no le hablan a nadie, no molestan a nadie, y siempre están juntos.

Eso es lo que me preocupa – dijo Harry – siempre están todos juntos, eso no me gusta mucho.

¿Piensas que pueden estar planeando hacer algo? – dijo Ron

No lo sé – dijo el Harry – pero sin malfloy, no sé quien los dirigiría

Zabini – dijo Ginny – él es el más popular Slytherin.

Crabbe y Goyle están demasiado callados – dijo Hermione

Es que como no tienen cerebros no piensan nada coherente – dijo Ron

Deberíamos averiguar en lo que andan – dijo Harry

No tenemos tiempo – dijo Hermione

Crabbe y Goyle – dijo Harry

¿Qué pasa con ellos? – preguntó Ginny

Solo recordaba que sus padres también son mortifagos – dijo el chico

Supongo que no piensas en que el innombrable los haya reclutado – dijo Hermione.

No – dijo Harry – pero creo que algo deben saber.

Pero no nos dirán nada – dijo Ron

No, pero si usamos lo que ustedes saben podríamos obtener algún tipo de información que nos sea útil

Pero aun no lo dominamos correctamente – dijo Hermione

Eso significa que tenemos que seguir intentándolo – dijo Harry.

Yo creo que si queremos información – dijo Ginny – Zabini y Parkinson serían los más adecuados

Pero sería más difícil hacerlo con ellos.

Se retiraron a clases, ya que Slughorn les estaba haciendo preparar la segunda parte para la elaboración de la poción que servía de antídoto de cualquier animal venenoso, algo parecido a las lagrimas de fénix, claro que gracias al libro y las indicaciones de Snape, Harry estaba avanzando rápidamente, entonces fue que vio la pagina que había marcado cuando se la cayó el libro y leyó:

_Encantamientote bloqueo permanente "Portus sentrance"_

_Crea una barrera mágica que permite escapar antes de que desaparezca, duración aprox. 1 hora ó hasta que se pronuncie el contra maleficio._

A Harry recordó que los mortifagos que habían entrado en el castillo el curso anterior habían creado una barrera que evitó que los miembros de la orden del fénix que cuidaban el castillo pudiesen seguirlos, y supuso que habían utilizado aquel encantamiento, entonces dejó de lado la poción y siguió buscando las notas que Snape tuvo que haber hecho del encantamiento.

_La barrera puede marcarse para que la atraviesen quienes tengan algún objeto especial, o una contraseña, o ambas al mismo tiempo._

Y se le ocurrió una pequeña idea, en verdad ya que pensaba utilizar ese encantamiento pronto, pero no pudo seguir leyendo, ya que vio como su poción se estaba subiendo, así que se preocupó de ella unos minutos para poder arreglarla, y cuando lo consiguió, sonó el timbre que marcaba el termino de la clase, por lo que dejó la muestra de su avance y salió de la sala para juntarse con Ginny.

Esa noche se dirigieron a la sala del requerimiento y comprobó que Feralof estaba bien, después de eso comenzaron con el entrenamiento de Legelimancia, ya que para poder interrogar a Crabbe o Goyle la necesitarían, ya que las pociones de la verdad eran ilegales y no podían arriesgarse con ellas. Por eso practicaban arduamente la legelimancia, y se notaba que estaban avanzando, ya que por lo menos después de unos minutos de mirar directamente a los ojos, empezaban a ver imágenes, pero no era suficiente, necesitaban que fuese algo instantáneo, como lo hacía Dumbledore o el mismísimo Voldemort.

¿Qué has pensado acerca del ED? – preguntó Ginny mientras se dirigían a la sala común

Lo haré – dijo el chico – solo que tengo que afinar unos detalles.

¿Donde? – dijo Ron – ya que la sala del requisito la tenemos ocupada

Ya lo tengo arreglado – dijo Harry – hablé con mcGonagall y ella está de acuerdo, claro que dijo que teníamos que seguir en secreto.

¿Qué sala utilizaras?- preguntó Hermione

La sala que usamos para las clases de Moody – dijo Harry.

¿Cómo les avisarás? – preguntó Harry

Con las monedas – dijo el chico – nos servirán mas de lo que te imaginas

¿Qué quieres decir? – peguntó Ginny

Cuando llegue el momento lo sabrán – dijo el chico – será una sorpresa.

Llegaron a la sala común y Harry y Ron se pusieron a terminar sus trabajos de Runas antiguas, claro que esta vez Hermione había aceptado ayudarlos un poco, mientras que Ginny estaba escribiendo su ensayo para Rockwood, después de eso subieron y Harry se acostó, pero no a dormir, sino que a leer el libro de Dumbledore acerca del uso del pensadero, y ya lo estaba terminando, la verdad es que entrar en los recuerdo de una persona no era complicado, el problema era el saber cuando salir.

Era por eso que Harry estaba un poco indeciso con el hecho de tener que pedirle a McGonagall que le prestara su despacho, si bien el dominaba claramente la extracción de recuerdos desde su mente, no se creía capaz de entrar al pensadero y salir por voluntad propia, mas que mal las únicas veces que estuvo solo con el pensadero, alguien más lo sacó de ahí haciéndolo volver a la realidad.

Una semana después del intento de invasión del castillo, Harry vio como Voldemort había aplacado su furia por el fracaso en conseguir la espada, y los comentarios hechos por Scrimgeour, ya que había atacado un pequeño pueblo costero y había matado a todos los habitantes, y como era de esperarse (por lo menos para Harry) el ministro solo dijo que ese ataque había sido solo para ver que eran fuertes, claro que se especulaba acerca de la presencia de algún gigante, y Hermione de inmediato hizo el comentario que Harry estaba pensando en ese momento.

Llegaron los gigantes

¿Cómo lo sabes? – dijo Ron

Recuerda lo que nos contó Hagrid – dijo la chica – que habían perdido el rastro de ellos en las costas españolas.

Por lo que dedujeron que venían por mar – dijo Ginny

Y el ataque fue en un pueblo costero – dijo Harry – y apostaría que fue el sitio en el que desembarcaron los gigantes.

Y el idiota de Scrimgeour piensa que Voldemort eligió atacar ese pueblo al azar – dijo Ron - ¿Cuándo va a aprender?

Scrimgeour es el que menos me preocupa – dijo Harry – lo que tenemos que averiguar luego lo que ustedes saben.

¿Cuándo me lo contarás? – dijo Ginny

Cuando sepa que note pondré en peligro – dijo Harry – y eso será cuando derrote a Voldemort.

Salieron del comedor para dirigirse a la sala del requisito, ya que como era día sábado y habían dejado los deberes listos, Harry aprovecharía de jugar un poco con Feralof, y de paso comenzar a enseñarles un par de trucos, ya que por lo que había leído en el libro de Hagrid, el animal estaba en edad de aprender a aparecerse, claro que no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo, ya que eso no estaba indicado.

Vamos Feralof – decía Harry – tienes que aparecerte en la equina

No creo que esa sea la manera – dijo Hermione – es más no creo que sepa lo que significa aparecer.

¿Se te ocurre otra manera? – dijo Harry

No sé – dijo ella – no he logrado averiguar nada, ya que no hay libros acerca de adiestramientos de lupus ferox.

Lo malo es que pronto tendrá edad de usar sus dotes mágicos – dijo Ginny

Si, y para ese tiempo tienes que controlarlo – dijo Hermione – sino será un peligro para todos.

Creo que tendré que pedirle ayuda a Hagrid – dijo Harry

Mañana puedes preguntarle – dijo Ron

¿Por qué no hoy? – dijo Ginny

Porque no lo vi en el desayuno – dijo Hermione – y con Ron supusimos que está haciendo cosas

Si lo vemos a la hora de almuerzo le hablamos – dijo Harry.

Se quedaron toda la mañana en la sala, y a la hora del almuerzo bajaron al gran salón, donde vieron que Hagrid no estaba, por lo que tendrían que dejar lo de Feralof para cuando volviese, ya que en el lugar de él estaba la profesora Grubbly-Plank, lo que indicaba que Hagrid estaba de viaje.

Esa tarde fueron nuevamente a los registros de la escuela, necesitaban encontrar el rastro de R.A.B y no avanzaban mucho, si bien tenían varios nombres, ninguno no podían averiguar nada acerca de ellos, ya que no sabían lo que habían hecho después de salir del colegio, aun así seguían intentado buscar por lo menos todos los nombres que coincidían con las iniciales.

Robert Alexander Blaise – dijo Hermione – de Slytherin

Rowena Andrea Bulstrong – dijo Ron – de Ravenclaw

No tengo la menor idea de como los encontraremos – dijo Harry.

Ya lo veremos – dijo Hermione

Es que ya tenemos cerca de treinta nombres – dijo Ron – y no sabemos nada de ellos.

Si seguimos así no averiguaremos nunca quien es R.A.B. – dijo Ron

No desesperes – dijo hermione – ya pensaremos como lo haremos para averiguar acerca de estas personas.

Creo que necesitaremos ayuda para eso – dijo Ron.

Lo tengo – dijo Hermione.

¿Qué cosa? – dijeron ambos chicos

Le pediremos a los miembros del ED que averigüen acerca de estas personas

Eso es peligroso – dijo Harry – querrán saber para que los buscamos

Entonces les pones como condición para enseñarles no hacer preguntas – dijo la chica.

Me parece – dijo Harry – entonces los llamaré para que nos juntemos hoy después de la cena.

Tienes lista entonces las clases – dijo Ron

Desde luego – dijo Harry – ahora tengo todos los detalles afinados.

El resto de la tarde los chicos la pasaron comunicando a los miembros del ED la ubicación de la sala que utilizarían, ya que las monedas solo servían para poner la fecha y la hora de las reuniones, y fue así que habían quedado a las siete en la entrada de la sala y Harry les recalcó que tendrían que llevar sus monedas. Ya cerca de la hora Harry se dirigió corriendo al salón para esperar a los otros.

Como era de esperarse, los primeros en llegar fueron Ron, Hermione y Ginny fueron los primeros en llegar, pero se extrañaron que Harry estuviese en la puerta y no dentro del salón, y lo que más les extrañaba era que tenía una sonrisa en su cara, y solo comentó que esperaría a que todos llegasen, cosa que no tardo en ocurrir, ya que todos fueron muy puntuales.

¿Por qué no entramos? – preguntó Zacarías Smith.

Trata de entrar – dijo Harry

Zacarías avanzó mirando a Harry extrañado, no sabía que era lo que había preparado, pero Harry sabía que no se quedaría quieto y sería el primero en tratar de entrar, entonces todos esperaron que el chico traspasara la puerta. Pero cuado trató de hacerlo, fue lanzado hacia atrás, extrañado caminó nuevamente hacia la puerta, y esta vez con un poco más de fuerza intentó entrar, con el mismo resultado.

La hechizaste para que no entráramos – dijo Hermione

Si – dijo Harry – y solo hay una manera de entrar o salir

¿Cuál es? – preguntó Luna

La primera – dijo Harry – es que todos deberán tener los galeones falsos a mano, y lo segundo, todos deberán decir la contraseña

¿Cuál es la contraseña? – peguntó Colin Creave

_Voldemort _ - dijo Harry, estirando la mano en la que estaba la moneda y entrando en el salón.

¿Por qué esa contraseña?- preguntó Ron

Porque es la única manera que se me ocurrió para hacer que dejen de temblar de miedo por escuchar un nombre.

¿Qué pasa si no lo hacemos? – preguntó Smith

Que se quedan fuera – dijo Harry – esa es una de mis condiciones, a cambio los ayudaré y les enseñare hechizos que les servirán.

Una de tus condiciones- dijo extrañado Neville – acaso hay otras cosas que tendremos que hacer

Desde luego – dijo Harry – pero eso solo se los contaré a los que se atrevan a cruzar

Harry se adentró en el salón y esperó a ver quienes se atreverían a cruzar la puerta, no le extraño que Hermione fuese la primera, total ya le había escuchado varias veces llamarlo por su nombre, el problema serían los demás, claro que esperaba que Ron fuese el siguiente, pero se llevó la sorpresa al ver que era Luna la que entraba, sonriendo y mirando a todos lados de manera despreocupada.

Están algo nerviosos – dijo ella – al parecer creen que te volviste loco

Algo por el estilo – dijo Harry – en todo caso no sería la primera vez que me lo dicen.

Ni a mi – dijo ella.

Harry siguió mirando y vio como Ron y Ginny entraban en le salón, ambos parecían que habían hecho un gran esfuerzo para entrar, se acercaron a Harry y se quedaron mirando quienes serían los siguientes, y poco a poco todos entraron en el salón, claro que Harry vio que por lo menos el proceso había durado media hora, después de eso, y con ayuda de Hermione, conjuró una sillas para que se sentaran.

Debo decir que realmente estas loco – dijo Susan Bond

¿Por qué?- preguntó Harry

No sabes lo mucho que nos costó a todos entrar – dijo Neville.

Pero lo hicieron – dijo Harry – eso es un inicio

Pero no lo repetiremos ¿cierto? – preguntó Padma

Todas las sesiones – dijo Harry.

Pero no es bueno estar diciendo su nombre – dijo Lavender

Como dijo Dumbledore – comentó Hermione – no hay que temer al nombre, sino al hombre.

Eso – dijo Harry – una de las cosas que hace invencible a Voldemort, es el hecho que su sola presencia intimida, y en verdad que es de temer, pero ese miedo se ve aumentado cuando le temes al nombre, eso hace que creas que no tienes posibilidades.

Pero la mayoría crecimos escuchando los horrores que había cometido – dijo Ernie Macmillan.

Y también crecieron con la historia de que había sido derrotado por un bebe – dijo Harry.

Volviendo a lo nuestro – dijo Neville – dijiste que esta sería una de tus condiciones que pediría para seguir haciéndonos clases ¿Cuáles son las otras?

La verdad es que necesito que me hagan un favor – dijo el chico – pero que no me hagan preguntas

¿Qué necesitas? – preguntó Smith.

Encontrar a alguien – dijo el chico – y solo tengo sus iniciales y varios registros acerca de quienes coinciden con esas personas.

¿Qué piensas enseñarnos? – preguntó Luna

Maneras de defenderse – dijo Harry – y de atacar.

No pretenderás que aprendamos artes oscuras – dijo Dean

No – dijo Harry – bueno, la verdad que algunas maldiciones tendremos que aprender.

No enseñaras la maldición que le lanzaste a Malfloy el curso pasado – dijo Lavender

Si es necesario si – dijo el chico – estamos en guerra y el algún momento los mortifagos atacaran a matar

En eso Harry tiene razón – dijo Luna – los que fuimos atacados durante las vacaciones vimos como ellos atacaban, y varios de las maldiciones que lanzaban eran para matar.

Sin contar con que no solo están los mortifagos – dijo Ron – el que no debe se nombrado, V o l d e m o r t – dijo seguidamente al ver la mirada de Harry –cuenta con hombres lobos, gigantes, dementores y quizás que otra criatura.

Entonces ¿Cuándo empezamos? – dijo Neville

Ahora – dijo Harry – pero antes tienen que aprender a lanzar sus hechizos para que den en el blanco, Así que comenzaremos afinando la puntaría.

Harry se levantó, lo mismo que el resto de sus compañeros, por lo que hicieron desaparecer las sillas, y siguiendo el ejemplo de Moody conjuró unos muñecos, uno para cada uno, e hizo la misma prueba que les había hecho Rockwood, probando la puntería y control de lo hechizos que él les había enseñado, y antes de dar por terminada la clase dio la primera de las tareas.

Ahora – dijo Harry – necesito que comiencen a buscar información acerca de las personas que les diremos.

Harry le pidió a Hermione que sacara el listado de las personas y las dividió entre todos los chicos, dejando como instrucción que vieran si estaban vivos, donde vivían, a que se dedicaban, y en caso que hubiesen muerto, que averiguaran la forma en que murieron y si les quedaba algún familiar vivo.

¿No se a que juegas? – dijo Smith – pero ya dije que haría lo que tu dijeras y sin preguntar

Les prometo que apenas pueda les contaré el porque es importante esa persona – dijo Harry.

Se retiraron a salas comunes, Harry sabía que se estaba arriesgando un poco al hacer que los otros hiciesen la búsqueda de R.A.B, pero en ese momento sabía que tenía que encontrarlo luego, ya que era necesario saber si el medallón había sido destruido o todavía existía y así era tendría que averiguar donde estaba. Pensado en so fue que se retiró a su habitación, claro que a seguir leyendo el libro de Dumbledore, el cual terminaría esa noche.

El domingo Harry se levantó tarde, la verdad es que había terminado de leer el libró de Dumbledore y sacó el resto de los que tenía, esperando encontrar hechizos y encantamientos para enseñarles a sus compañeros, por lo que cuando terminó era muy tarde, claro que cuando despertó se levantó rápidamente, ya que había decidido ese mismo día ir a ver el primero de los recuerdos que le había dejado Dumbledore, así que se juntó con Ron y Hermione en el comedor y les comentó que iría al despacho de McGonagall y quería que lo acompañaran.

¿Y yo? – preguntó Ginny

Lo siento – dijo Harry – pero es algo de lo que solo los tres sabemos.

Sabes que odio cuando me apartas – dijo ella

Pero tú sabes la condición que puse cuando decidí volver.

Pero tanto secreto me tiene aburrida – dijo ella – sé que es algo importante, pero me da rabia que no quieras que yo te ayude.

Me ayudaras manteniéndote alejada de este asunto.

Una vez terminado el almuerzo, los tres chicos se encaminaron hacia el despacho de la profesora McGonagall, Harry sabía que los domingos los profesores se reunían después de almuerzo para discutir acerca de los avances de los alumnos, por lo que el despacho estaría desocupado, aun así Harry consideraba que tenía que avisarle a la directora que él ocuparía su despacho y que necesitaba estar en el solo (sin contar a Ron y Hermione).

Decidió venir en el momento justo – dijo ella – estaba por ir a la reunión de maestro

Lo sé – dijo Harry

Entonces – dijo ella – los dejo, cualquier cosa me avisan.

Lo haremos - dijeron los tres, y cuando ella se retiró el retrato de Dumbledore habló

Así que terminaste el libro.

Si – dijo Harry – y es hora de ver el primer recuerdo

Supongo que el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger lo acompañaran.

Así es – dijo Harry – necesito que no fijemos en todos los detalles

Lo harás – dijo Dumbledore – en verdad es que es un buen recuerdo, es más es uno de mis mejores recuerdos.

¿Es suyo? – preguntó Ron

Si Ron – dijo el retrato – y como se darán cuanta después de que lo vean, les podrá servir de mucho.

¿De que se trata? – preguntó Hermione

Nada en especial – dijo el cuadro – solo una historia que no alcancé a comentarle a Harry.

Harry se dirigió al mueble en donde estaba guardado el pensadero, lo tocó y este se abrió de manera instantánea, entonces tomó el pensadero y lo deposito encima de la mesa de la directora después tomó la botella con el numero uno, la vació dentro del pensadero, y con si varita comenzó a revolverla, para finalmente murmurar el hechizo y pedirles a sus amigos que se acercaran.

¿Listos? – preguntó Harry

Listos – contestaron ambos

Entonces solo acérquense al pensadero y mírenlo.

Harry vio como todo daba vuelta, era la sensación que sentía cada vez que había entrado en los recuerdos de alguien, en verdad que era una sensación molesta, pero ya se había acostumbrado. Por otro lado, nada más al abrir los ojos vio que estaban con Ron y Hermione, y un poco más alejados veía como Dumbledore caminaba por el sendero.

Harry sabía que ya había visto ese sendero en otra ocasión, pero no lograba asimilarlo. Viendo que Dumbledore se alejaba, les dijo a Ron y Hermione que tendrían que apurarse, entonces de repente vio a lo lejos y observó el paisaje que tenía frente a él. Little Hangleton, anidado entre dos altas colinas, con su iglesia y su cementerio claramente visibles. Del otro lado del valle, en la colina opuesta, había una elegante mansión claro que desde lejos se notaba que estaba abandonas.

Harry recordó y supo de inmediato que Dumbledore los estaba guiando hacia la casa en donde había vivido la familia de Voldemort, los Gaunt, entonces recordó que Dumbledore le había contado que era en esa casa estaba oculto uno de los horcruxes, el anillo de Sorvolo, el cual Dumbledore había destruido, pero que nunca le había contado a él como le había hecho.

¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó Ron

Es una sorpresa – dijo Harry – y una muy interesante

Llegaron a lo que eran las ruinas de una choza, se notaba que había sido abandonada hacia muchos años, Ron y Hermione seguían mirando a Harry, esperando que el chico les señalara donde estaban, sin embargo Harry estaba mirando lo que Dumbledore hacía, ya que el director estaba parado frente a la puerta, mirándola detenidamente, y después de eso se giró y comenzó a hablar.

Bueno Harry – dijo el director – supongo que tienes que estar viendo este recuerdo, y por si no llegó a estar contigo, es que quiero que pongas mucha atención y si no estoy contigo supongo que estas con tus amigos, Ron y Hermione.

Pero que demonios pasa – dijo Ron sorprendido

Cállate – dijo Hermione.

Como espero haberte comentado – continuo el director –tengo la sospecha de que Voldemort creo varios horcruxes, ¿Qué son los horcruxes te preguntaras?, bueno lo verdad que son objetos en los que se guarda un pedazo de alma. En este momento no sé cuantos son, pero si no me equivoco son más de uno, y espero en no equivocarme al creer que uno de ellos se encuentra en esta casa.

Esta casa era la casa de la familia de Voldemort, de la madre de Tom, que como sabes descienden directamente de Salazar Slytherin.

Y espero que notes que la puerta está sellada mágicamente, por un poderoso encantamiento, así que buscaré la manera de entrar.

Dumbledore comenzó a recorrer la casa, rodeándola completamente, y después sacó su mano (ambas estaban en perfectas condiciones) y comenzó a recorrer toda la pared, Harry sabía que estaba buscando algún rastro de magia, ya lo había visto hacer eso cuando fueron a buscar el medallón a la cueva.

Lo que estoy haciendo – dijo el director – es buscando el rastro de magia, pero es difícil de encontrar, ya que durante mucho tiempo esta fue la morada de tres magos, hay demasiados hechizos, pero cuando encuentre el que necesito lo sabré.

¿No entiendo nada? – dijo Ron, mientras no quietaba los ojos de Dumbledore

Es sencillo – dijo Hermione – Dumbledore pensaba que podía fallar en la búsqueda, y por eso es que dejó instrucciones en su mente.

Eso lo entiendo – dijo Ron – lo que no entiendo es eso del rastro de magia.

Lo sé – dio Harry – yo tampoco lo entendía, pero mira y verás.

Aquí – dijo Dumbledore – esta es la magia que estaba buscando.

Harry vio como sacaba la varita y le daba unos pequeños toques a su puño con la varita, Harry vio como de la mano de Dumbledore salía una línea de color morado, una de ella salía en dirección a la puerta, y la otra a un sitio en donde quedó suspendida, entonces Dumbledore caminó en dirección a donde la línea estaba suspendida y cuando llegó ahí se agacho y removió un poco de tierra.

Como verán – dijo Dumbledore – este es el sitio desde donde lanzó la maldición que cerro la puerta, ¿de que sirve eso? Se preguntan

Maldición – dijo Ron – no se le escapa ninguna

La verdad que tiene que ser un encantamiento de magia oscura, pero nada de temer, ya que en caso de necesitar recuperar su horcrux no se arriesgaría con cosas muy complicadas.

Pero no salio del todo bien – dijo Harry a sus amigos.

La ventaja de saber esto – dijo Dumbledore – es que con un buen hechizo, para ser modesto, uno de mi invención, podemos anular la magia oscura, pero para eso tenemos que saber el lugar exacto desde donde fue ejecutado, y la línea que siguió.

Harry vio como Dumbledore aun sostenía la línea de magia en su puño, después de eso el profesor se colocaba en posición, mirando hacia la puerta, después de eso colocó su varita en línea con el rastro de magia, como calculando la posición correcta, unos segundos después comenzó a hacer un complicado movimiento con su varita y vio como la ponía en la posición de la línea de magia. La verdad que había sido un hechizo no verbal, pero Harry vio un rayo de color azulado que seguía la línea.

Harry vio como el hechizo llegaba a la puerta, pero no pasaba nada, miró a Dumbledore quien sonrió levemente, volvió a realizar el encantamiento y nuevamente no ocurrió nada, dos veces más lo intentó, sin resultado, pero a la tercera vez, el hechizo llegó a la puerta y está explotó, lanzando la puerta directamente hacia Dumbledore, el cual con un rápido movimiento de varita logró detenerla.

Como les dije – agregó el director – un buen hechizo siempre será útil, pero como vieron la puerta tenía demasiada magia, no creo que haya sido uno solo la protección que le pudo Voldemort, mas que mal no dejaría tampoco que su horcrux quedara desprotegido.

Entraron en la casa, estaba todo oscuro, la única luz era la que entraba por la puerta, hasta que Dumbledore sacó su varita y la iluminó un poco la verdad que estaba todo lleno de polvo y tela de araña, un olor a humedad, encierro y otras cosas (comentario de Dumbledore), pero eso no lo sentían ellos, Harry vio que las cosas estaba tal cual las recordaba cuando la vio en la memoria de Dumbledore.

Ahora lo más difícil – dijo el profesor – encontrar el horcrux.

Esta era la parte que Harry no quería perderse, ya que una vez que Harry había visto las trampas que ponía Voldemort y deseaba comprobar si eran todas del mismo estilo o en verdad que tendrían que enfrentarse a cosas nuevas, que era lo que temía. Se fijó que Dumbledore seguía haciendo lo mismo que fuera de la casa, recorriéndola lentamente buscando rastros de magia.

La chimenea – dijo Dumbledore – lo supuse, veamos, Voldemort tiene algo atrás de la chimenea, pero es magia antigua la que la protege, no es un hechizo creado por él, y por lo que deduzco, pide algo a cambio de dejarnos pasar.

Pago de sangre – murmuró Harry

Que cosa – dijo Hermione

Creo que es un pago de sangre – dijo Dumbledore más alto, por lo que Hermione volvió a prestarle atención – algo realmente primitivo y repugnante, pero creo que solo será un poco.

Entonces Dumbledore se realizó un corte en la palma de su mano y después la pasó por la orilla de la chimenea, esta de inmediato se ilumino y desapareció, dejando el espacio a una escalera que bajaba, entonces el director miró hacia el interior y comenzó a bajar, claro que no se trataba de una escalera muy larga, y cuando llegaron al final de ella Harry vio que el suelo estaba cubierto de una neblina de color rosada, pero se fijó en el otro extremo de la sala y vio que había un pedestal, en donde seguramente estaba el anillo.

Veamos – dijo el director – _Accio horcrux_ – pero el hechizo no resultó, sin embargo provocó que la neblina se disipara un poco haciendo ver que el suelo era de piedra, ya que debido a la humedad estaría resbaloso.

Había que intentarlo – dijo el director – pero veo que Voldemort pensó bien en las protecciones, no se si reconozcan esto – apuntó a la neblina – pero debe de tratarse de algún tipo de poción.

No la reconozco – dijo Hermione cuando vio que sus amigos la miraban esperando que ella diera la respuesta.

Creo que se trata de _vilotareni –_ dijo el Dumbledore – una poción, muy rara y peligrosa, que puede estar eternamente, si se mantiene ciertos parámetros.

Es un veneno que se aspira – dijo la chica – se supone que es casi imposible de hacer y actúa muy rápido

Espero que por lo menos Hermione sepa lo que es la _vilotareni_, o les digo que se trata de un poderoso veneno que paraliza el sistema nervioso central para después comenzar a destrozar los órganos vitales, es en verdad muy difícil de hacer, se requiere de casi dos años de preparación, pero una vez hecha, es muy efectiva.

¿Cómo pasará? – preguntó Ron a Dumbledore

No te escucha – le recordó Harry

Se preguntaran como cruzaré – dijo Dumbledore – y espero que no sea complicado, lo primero que deben saber del veneno es que se contamina con solo respirarlo, por lo que utilizaré el encantamiento casco burbuja

Pero la poción también afecta si toca algún órgano del cuerpo – dijo Hermione

El problema – continúo Dumbledore – es que el contacto directo con la piel también causa contaminación

Harry vio como el director nuevamente hacía un complicado movimiento con su varita y creó unas botas y unos guantes, ambos de lo que Harry supuso era piel de dragón, Dumbledore se colocó su implementos y después de eso comenzó a caminar en dirección al pedestal en donde debía estar el horcrux.

Harry, Ron y Hermione seguían al profesor, ya que sabían que el veneno a ellos no los afectaría, entonces se adelantaron al director y llegaron al pedestal, en donde comprobaron que estaba el anillo de Gaunt, y cuando Dumbledore llegó al pedestal, se quedó sorprendido de los que vio

Al anillo de la familia Gaunt – dijo el directo – no pensé que se tratara de este tipo de reliquia.

Como espero que te cuente – dijo Dumbledore – este anillo perteneció a una antigua familia de magos, la verdad es que la familia de Sorvolo decedían tanto de Slytherin como de los Gaunt, claro que sus antepasados destruyeron y vendieron todo, dejándolo en a miseria, pero jamás perdió su orgullo.

Ahora – volvió a decir el director – supongo que al retirar el anillo se activará algún tipo de trampa así que lo mejor que puedo hacer es tomar el anillo y salir rápido de aquí.

Dumbledore tomó su varita y con la punta de esta tocó el anillo, pero cuando lo trató de tomar con su mano, esta solo rebotó, de la misma manera que rebotaba cuando trataron de tocar la poción en la cueva, entonces se detuvo un momento y pensó en como lo haría, Harry suponía que tenía que ver la manera de pasar, pero no se le ocurría como.

Nuevamente un pago de sangre – dijo Dumbledore haciendo un corte – algo primitivo pero que seguramente le permite a Voldemort determinar quien entró en este salón.

Después de volver a cortarse la palma de la mano, Dumbledore recogió el anillo, apenas ocurrió esto, el suelo comenzó a temblar, por lo que el director de inmediato se dirigió a la salida, y comprobó que esta estaba cerrada nuevamente, fue una suerte que este mirar hacia atrás, ya que ni Harry ni Ron ni Hermione habían visto que desde el suelo se levantaban unos _inferis_ por lo que el director rápidamente conjuró una barrera de fuego.

Criaturas tenebrosas – dijo Dumbledore – algo típico de Voldemort

Nuevamente realizó el pago de sangre, y cuando la chimenea desapareció, Harry vio que detrás de está habían otros inferis esperándolo, pero no se acercaban él, debido al anillo de fuego que el director tenía, pero aun así lo seguían, con la esperanza de que en algún momento el encantamiento terminara, pero no fue así y que director llegó a la salida de la casa, y penas pudo se desapareció, claro que antes de hacerlo agregó el ultimo comentario.

Es hora de que vuelvan.

Y Harry miró a sus amigos y les tocó el hombro mientras cerraba los ojos y se concentraba en el despacho del director, ya que la manera de salir del pensadero era realizando una especie de aparición, pero que solo era mental, y permitía volver a la realidad, mientras que Ron y Hermione fueron retirados por Harry del pensadero, solo moviéndolos un poco.

Bien – dijo el retrato de Dumbledore - ¿Qué les pareció?

La verdad es que fue muy interesante – dijo Hermione.

Lo que me lleva preguntar ¿no se supone que se hirió la mano cuando encontró el anillo? – preguntó Harry

No – dijo Dumbledore – te comenté que me herí la mano cuando lo destruí.

¿Cómo lo hizo? – dijo Harry - ¿Cómo fue que lo destruyó?

Eso será lo que verás en el siguiente recuerdo – dijo el director – solo que antes de verlo tiene que ya tener uno de los horcruxes.

Profesor Dumbledore – dijo Ron - ¿Dónde piensa usted que pueden estar los otros horcruxes?

Eso – dijo el director – fui a buscar en el orfanato, pero no pude registrarlo, ya que en esos día había mucho ajetreo, sin embargo ahí logré averiguar donde lo llevaban de vacaciones.

Entonces iremos al orfanato – dijo Harry – de alguna manera lo registraremos completamente

Antes de eso – comentó el director – deben saber como detectar la magia

Estoy en eso – dijo Harry – pero no le he dedicado mucho tiempo, la legelimancia nos ocupa mucho tiempo.

¿En que etapa de legelimancia se encuentran? – preguntó Dumbledore.

En la de la lectura a través de los ojos – dijo Hermione.

Eso significa que dominaron el encantamiento, los felicito

Gracias – dijeron los tres

Pero ahora dediquen un poco de tiempo a aprender lo de la detección de magia, eso les servirá de mucho. Ahora si no me equivoco es hora de que se retiren.

Harry y los chicos se despidieron del retrato del director, y salieron de la oficina en el momento en que McGonagall se encontraba subiendo la escalera, ella solo les comentó que tenían que irse directamente a su sala común, cuando llegaron a ella Harry dijo que estaba cansado y se fue a dormir, Ron y Hermione se quedarían terminando un par de trabajos que tenían pendientes.


	15. Capítulo XV: RAB

**Capítulo XV: R.A.B**

Durante la semana que siguió, Harry, Ron y Hermione se reunían muy a menudo a conversar acerca de los detalles que habían visto en el pensadero, y a petición de Hermione, Harry les mostró el recuerdo de la cueva en que había estado el medallón, Harry al principio no estaba muy seguro de hacerlo, pero finalmente terminó cediendo, ya que si alguien podía hacer relaciones rápidas era Hermione.

La cueva estaba menos protegida – dijo ella

No me pareció – dijo Ron – en ambas habían hechizos e inferis

Si – dijo ella – pero también había pociones.

Tienes razón – dijo Harry – pero en ambos casos las pociones eran distintas.

Pero aun no dices el porque la casa estaba más protegida que la caverna – dijo Ron

Por que la caverna no tenía hechizos que impidiese la entraba, solo el que era difícil llegar a ella directamente, en cambio la casa de Sorvolo tenía varios encantamientos en la puerta.

Pero era lo único que podían decir, ya que regularmente Ginny llegaba para estar con Harry el mayor tiempo posible, cosa que no molestaba para nada al chico, pero si hacía que no pudiesen hablar tranquilamente acerca de los horcruxes, ni de las cosas que cada uno había observado.

Por otro lado, las clases de Moody estaban avanzando rápidamente, y Harry ya era capaz de realizar la maldición ingestetum, claro que aun le costaba un poco dejar la imagen correcta en la mente, pero por lo menos si dejaba una, claro que el esfuerzo lo dejaba completamente agotado, ya que en verdad se necesitaba un gran poder de concentración para poder realizarlo.

Recuerden qua las artes oscuras consumen mucha energía - dijo Moody

Pero no pensé que me dejarían tan agotado – dijo Harry

Eso es porque aun no te acostumbras a usarla.

Profesor Moody – dio Hermione.

Dime

Las otras maldiciones – dijo ella - ¿dejan igual de cansado?

Desde luego – dijo el profesor – por eso es que los mortifagos utilizan la maldición asesina solo cuando están seguros de no fallar.

Siempre me pregunté el porque no utilizaban siempre la maldición asesina – comentó Ron

Ahora lo sabes – dijo Moody - ¿has encontrado el contra maleficio de la maldición sectumsempra?

La vedad es que no he podido leer mucho ese libro – dijo Harry – tengo muchos otros que leer

Pero creo que te comenté que sería de mucha utilidad para todos, saber la forma de contrarrestarlo.

Pero también tengo que hacer lo que Dumbledore me pidió – dijo el chico – y eso quiere decir que necesito leer otros libros.

Por otro lado, las clases se estaba volviendo peores, especialmente lo que se refería a pociones, transformaciones y defensa contra las artes oscuras, Slughorn , Rowins y Rockwood les recordaban todas las clases que a finales del curso tendrían los EXTASIS, y que tenías que estar preparados.

Por otro lado, las reuniones del ED estaba resultado unas jornadas muy duras, ya que habían puesto que todos los días que se reunieran los chicos deberían practicar un poco de ejercicios y después de eso seguir practicando la puntaría, cosa que la mayoría había mejorado bastante.

Noviembre pasó sin muchas más novedades, a excepción que Feralof estaba creciendo, y estaba empezando a aparecerse, cosa que causó un serio problema a Harry, ya que Feralof ahora podía aparecer a su lado en el momento que quisiera, cosa que no era bueno si quería mantenerlo en secreto.

Según el libro – dijo Hermione – puede hacer que te obedezca

Lo sé – dijo el chico – solo que a esta edad no son muy obedientes

También dice que si lo entrenas bien lo podrás llamar desde donde tú estés y llegará casi de inmediato.

Solo espero que no se le ocurra aparecer en medio de una de las clases.

Por lo menos darías de que hablar – dijo Ron – ya que este año no has destacado por nada.

Chistoso- dijo Harry- se te olvida que cuando pasa eso te pones celoso.

Eso era antes –dijo el chico – ahora tengo otras prioridades.

¿Cuales? – preguntó Hermione

Cosas personales – dijo el chico – pero cuando las resuelvas serás una de las primera en saberlo.

Feralof no se apareció en medio de una de las clases de Harry, y por suerte no lo hizo en el comedor, pero durante la mañana del jueves, Harry fue despertado por los lengüetazos del animal en su cara, claro que de puro susto casi se cae de la cama.

Feralof, no puedes estar aquí, nadie más puede verte.

¿Que ocurre? – dijo Ron que en ese momento se estaba levantado, ya que era horade comenzar con los ejercicios

Nada – dijo Harry – solo que a Feralof se le ocurrió aparecerse en mi cama.

Eso ya es problema – dijo Ron – pero encontraremos la forma de que no aparezca en el comedor ni en las clases.

Será mejor que bajemos antes de que los demás despierten.

Harry bajó junto con Ron y Feralof, Hermione y Ginny se asombraron de ver al animal junto a los chicos, claro que Hermione supo de inmediato que Feralof debió de haber aparecido en el dormitorio, y sus sospechas se aclaró cuando Ron les contó como Feralof había llegado a la habitación.

Fue una suerte que nadie lo viera – dijo Ginny.

Espero que no se repita muy a menudo – dijo Harry – sino tarde o temprano lo descubrirán.

Yo estoy segura que en algún momento todo el colegio lo sabrá – dijo Hermione – más que mal Feralof es tu mascota y como aun es cachorro quiere estar a tu lado.

Pero no es bueno que lo vean – dijo Ginny – en especial los de Slytherin, lo más seguro que alguno de ellos le informe a Voldemort.

Lo sé – dijo Harry – pero tendremos que averiguar quien es el informante.

Vasta con que atrapemos a Crabbe o Goyle desprevenidos y los interrogamos – dijo Ron.

Aun así es peligroso – dijo Hermione – no podemos arriesgarnos a que nos descubran.

Y que hay de Zabibi y Parkinson – dijo Ron – ellos son los líderes de Slytherin, supongo que ellos también saben algo.

Se dirigieron a la sala del requisito, la cual de inmediato se convirtió en el sitió de entrenamiento, su rutina seguía siendo la misma, pero aumentando los rangos de dificultad, por lo que siempre terminaban agotados, pero con todas las precauciones que habían tomado, no llegaban tarde a ninguna de las clases.

Excepto ese día, ya que mientras se dirigían a la sala de defensa contra las artes oscuras, Harry vio un par de figuras que se encerraban en uno de los cuartos desocupados del castillo, y como no tenía el mapa, no pudo verificar quienes eran, pero el hecho de saber que pronto empezarían las clases les hizo sospechar que ese par de alumnos no estaba en nada bueno.

Adelántense – dijo Harry – los alcanzo en clases

¿Dónde vas? – preguntó Ginny

No se preocupen – dijo el chico sacando su capa de invisibilidad (la que siempre traía en su mochila) – vayan a clases, ahí los alcanzo.

Se puso la capa invisible antes de que sus amigos le siguieran haciendo preguntas, y se dirigió al salón en donde estaba las dos personas reunidas, pero cuando llegó ahí supo que no había pensado en como entraría, ya que si abría la puerta se darían cuenta, entonces con mucho cuidado comenzó a registrar su mochila, buscando si por esas casualidades llevaba alguna de las orejas expandibles inventadas por los gemelos. Y fue por casualidad que encontró una de ellas, por lo que de inmediato la puso en la puerta.

Sabes que no podemos hacerlo – dijo la voz de un hombre.

Pero él necesita que lo ayudemos – dijo la voz de una chica.

Pero no está aquí – respondió el chico – y no pienso arriesgarme, no quiero que me traten de traidor

De todos modos nadie confía en nosotros – dijo la chica – nadie en el colegio nos quiere, ya ves que ni siquiera nos hablan.

Pero no traicionare lo que queda de nuestro honor – dijo el chico – no seré yo quien haga el trabajo.

Pero si no lo ayudamos lo matará – dijo la chica

No es mi culpa que haya elegido ese camino – dijo el chico – ya estamos pagando por sus dediciones.

Tu eras uno de los que le ofrecía ayuda – dijo la chica- tu eras quien le pedía que te permitiera participar.

Por que no sabía que era lo que había que hacer – dijo el chico – yo pensaba que era algo contra Potter

Entonces no cuento contigo – dijo la chica.

No – dijo el chico – y menos si no quieres decir lo que pretende.

La verdad es que ni yo se bien lo que quiere – dijo ella.

Yo que tu me preocuparía de averiguar – dijo el chico – o terminaras en Azkaban.

Y si averiguo lo que quiere – dijo ella - ¿me ayudaras?

Eso va a depender de lo que sea – dijo el chico.

Entonces hablamos después – dijo la chica

Será mejor que vayamos a clases – dijo el chico – sino sospe0charan de nosotros, recuerda que Slughorn dijo que todos los profesores estaban pendientes de lo que hacemos.

Harry retiró la oreja de la puerta cuando sintió que las personas de la sala se acercaban para salir, comprobó que tenía la capa de invisibilidad bien puesta, y se pegó en la muralla, entre dos armaduras, y vio a las personas que salían de la sala, y no se sorprendió cuando supo que eran Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabini, lo único que le preocupaba era lo que alguien les estaba pidiendo, sobretodo si ese alguien era Draco Malfloy, pero su pregunta era ¿Qué es lo que Malfloy quería?.

Caminó hacia el aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras lentamente, no le importaba lo que le diría Rockwood, ya que para él lo más importante sería averiguar que era lo que Malfloy tramaba, es más estaba seguro que Voldemort debía de estar detrás de todo, ya que Malfloy era uno de sus mortifagos. Llegó a la sala de defensa contra las artes oscuras y entró, esperando no interrumpir.

Vaya señor Potter – dijo la profesora – parece que se le olvidó que la clase empezaba antes

Lo siento – dijo Harry – es que tenía algo importante que hacer

Y supongo que no me va a contra que era eso tan importante – dijo Rockwood

No – dijo el chico.

Bien – dijo ella – en consideración a que parece que hay muchos secretos entre los estudiantes, me veré en la obligación de ponerlo en detención, junto a la señorita Parkinson y el señor Zabini, que al parecer también olvidaron la hora de comienzo de la clase.

Harry miró a Parkinson y a Zabini, mientras que los chicos miraron a Harry con cara de preocupación, entonces Harry supuso que ellos podían sospechar que él los había estado vigilando, pero en ese momento pensó en que no asistiría a la detención, no teniendo otras cosas que hacer, mas que mal, el solo había vuelto al colegio por petición de Dumbledore y para poder estar mas con Ginny.

¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Ron cuando salían de clases

Nada de importancia – dijo Harry cuando vio que los alumnos de Slytherin estaba cerca de ellos – solo que no encontraba unas cosas que necesito.

Así que el gran Harry Potter se ganó una detención – dijo Parkinson – se nota que Dumbledore no está para defenderte.

Nunca necesite que Dumbledore me defendiera de ustedes – dijo Harry – y jamás evito que me pusieran en detención.

Pero si evitó que te expulsaran varias veces – dijo Zabini

Y ustedes deberían agradecer que tampoco los expulsaran – dijo Ron – después de todo eran los mas fieles seguidores de Malfloy.

No puedes culparnos por lo que Malfloy hizo – dijo Zabini – nadie sabía lo que tenía planeado

Pero lo ayudaron – dijo Ron – y lo hicieron sin preguntar, pensé que realmente eran inteligentes.

Ya basta – dijo Harry – poniéndose entre Ron y Zabini, quienes habían sacado sus varitas – saben que no pueden pelearse en el castillo.

¿Desde cuando obedeces las normas? – preguntó Parkinson

¿Desde cuando las saltas? – respondió Hermione – sobretodo delante de varios alumnos.

Crees que te responderé – dijo la chica.

Entonces no preguntes – dijo Hermione.

Yo preguntó cuando quiero – dijo ella

Ambas chicas levantaron sus varitas, mientras que los otros miembros de la clase, se ponía detrás de sus compañeros sacando las varitas y apuntando a alguna otras personas, pero al parecer ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesta a iniciar la batalla, claro que las cosas se calmaron cuando sintieron la voces de un par de personas que se acercaban, una de ellas era claramente la voz del profesor Slughorn, acompañado de la profesora Sinistra, entonces todos bajaron las varitas, y se retiraron en distintas direcciones.

Harry entonces apartó a Ron y Hermione y los llevó nuevamente al cuarto del requisito, en donde les contó todo lo que alcanzó a oír de la conversación entre Parkinson y Zabini, entonces comenzaron a hacer suposiciones de inmediato de los que malfloy podría estar pidiéndoles que hicieran.

Esa noche tendrían reunión del ED, y Harry decidió que sería bueno tener vigilado lo más posible a los chicos de Slytherin, por lo que les pediría a lo miembros del grupo que observaran lo que más pudieran a todos los miembros de Slytherin, claro que esa noche fue un poco más especial, porque varios de los chicos habían llegado con los informes de las personas que tenían que investigar.

Todos los que me asignaste están muertos – dijo Zacarías Smith – y todos ellos muertos antes de que Voldemort llegase al poder.

¿y sus familias? – preguntó Ron

Fuera del país desde entonces.

Gracias – dijo Hermione - ¿Quién más tiene algo?

Yo – dijo Luna – papá me comentó que Robert Alexander Blaise es el editor de un diario mágico en América. Y que es de descendencia muggle, mientras que los otros tres están muertos.

Los cuatro que me tocaron – dijo Lavender – están en Londres, uno de ellos trabaja en la tienda de mascotas, otro es una medimaga, otro trabaja en el ministerio, es un inefable y el último de ellos trabaja en la tienda de quidditch.

Esos los pedemos visitar – dijo Ron

Bien – dijo Harry - ¿y los demás?

No hemos averiguado nada – dijo Neville – no encontramos datos de lo que hicieron después de dejar el castillo.

Sigan buscando – dijo Harry

¿No nos contaras para que los necesitas? – preguntó Smith

No todavía – dijo Harry.

Pero nos contarás ¿cierto? – preguntó Ginny

Todo a su debido tiempo – dijo Ron

Con los datos proporcionados por Lavender, planificaron la primera de las salidas, sería el sábado y los chicos partirían a primara hora, lo primero que haría sería ir a visitar a Romina Alexia Binns la medimaga del hospital, después de eso irían a la tienda de mascotas, para ver a Richard Andréu Bed, después visitarían a Reginaldo Arthur Bennett y finalmente irían a la casa de Rumualdo Abefort Brens, el inefable.

El sábado, después de desayunar, se dirigieron a la oficina de McGonagall, mas que mal ella debía saber cuando los chicos tendrían que salir, era el acuerdo al que habían llegado, claro que la directora intentó convencerlos de que dejaran que alguien de la orden los acompañara, pero Harry se negó rotundamente.

¿Que pasa si los descubren? – dijo ella

No haremos nada peligroso – dijo Harry – solo necesito ver a un par de personas

¿no pueden ellas venir a verlo al castillo? –dijo McGonagall

No – dijo Harry – ni ellos saben que queremos hablar con ellos.

¿que pasa si los atacan? – preguntó McGonagall

Desaparecemos y volvemos al castillo – dijo Hermione

Y sino pudiesen aparecerse – agregó ella

Haremos trasladadores – dijo Harry

Pero si el ministerio te descubre haciendo trasladadores de manera ilegal es capaz de arrestarte – dijo McGonagall

Eso no pasará – dijo Harry sacando el permiso del ministerio que le habían dado.

No quiero saber como lo conseguiste – agregó la directora – pero supongo que los sabes hacer

La verdad es que jamás he probado si funcionan – dijo el chico – pero sé que los puedo hacer.

¿No hay forma de convencerte? – preguntó en un últimos esfuerzo

No – dijo Harry.

¿Y que quieres que le diga a Rockwood? – dijo McGonagall – mas que mal hoy tenias que cumplir tu detención

Sabe que no iré a la detención – dijo Harry – así que no se moleste en pedírmelo, ahora tenemos que irnos

Recuerda llevar tu capa de invisibilidad- dijo McGonagall

La llevó siempre conmigo – dijo Harry

Entonces te acompaño hasta la puerta – dijo ella – más que mal necesitan a alguien que los saque del castillo.

Durante el trayecto McGonagall trató de que le dijeran el lugar donde querían ir, pero desistió cuando vio que Harry ya no le contestaba, Ginny también estaba con ellos, pero solo para despedirlos, ya que tampoco sabía el lugar donde Harry iría, pero ella sabía saldrían apenas ellos hubiesen averiguado algo acerca de las personas que buscaban.

Hoy está de guardia Kinsgley Shalskenton - dijo McGonagall, por lo que no tienes que temer de que el ministro te ponga a alguien a seguirte

¿Cuanto tardean en venir a buscarnos cuando lleguemos? – preguntó Harry.

Con Kinsgley en la puerta nada – dijo ella.

Llegaron a la puerta, y vieron que Kinsgley los estaba mirando extrañado, se suponía que nadie podría salir del castillo, no sin permiso, pero recordó el trato al que habían llegado con Harry para que el chico retornara a clases, miró a McGonagall y dejó que los chicos salieran, ellos se desprendieron de la túnicas del colegio y se pusieron túnicas negras, sin ningún símbolo, después de eso desaparecieron.

Llegaron al hospital, de inmediato se dirigieron a la mesa de informaciones, pero había demasiada gente, por lo que la fila demoró, Harry miraba a todo su alrededor, esperando ver a algún conocido, o encontrarse con algún mortifago, ya que pensaba que alguien lo podía reconocer, por surte para él la mayoría de la s personas se encontraban preocupados del motivo por el que se encontraban en la fila.

Buscamos a Romina Alexia Binns – dijo Harry

Ella está en el cuarto piso – dijo la bruja sin mirarlos – es la ayudante de la sanadora a argo del piso, no les será difícil encontrarla.

Harry miró a la bruja y pensó en lo mala que era la seguridad del hospital, ya que en ningún momento los había detenido para preguntarles sus nombres y el motivo de su visita, claro que por una parte para él era mejor, así por lo menos podría pasar desapercibido el mayor tiempo posible.

Mientras tanto los chicos llegaron al cuarto piso y de inmediato comenzaron a buscar a Romina Binns, pero les costó demasiado encontrarla, ya que según otro de los sanadores, Romina se encontraba realizando una serie de curaciones a un grupo de magos que después de una borrachera comenzaron a pelear. Claro que también les dijo donde era exactamente la ubicación de la sala en que ella estaba.

Espero que no demore mucho – dijo Ron

No te hagas ilusiones – dijo Hermione – sería mucha suerte el que sea la que buscamos.

Suerte – dijo Harry – daría lo que fuera por tener un poco de Félix felices.

Vamos – dijo Hermione cuando vio salir a una mujer de la sala y caminaba en dirección contraria a la de los chicos., por lo que los tres se levantaron y corrieron llamándola.

Romina – dijo Ron – Romina Binns.

Y para suerte de los chicos ella se dio vuelta. De inmediato Harry supo que era imposible que ella fuese la persona que estaba buscando, ya que Romina Binns era una chica de unos 23 años, piel blanca y pelo negro, bastante atractiva, pero demasiado joven para ser la persona que necesitaban, aun así decidieron hacer la prueba.

Díganme ¿en que puedo ayudarlos? – dijo Binns cuando ellos llegaron a su lado.

Nos gustaría hacerle un par de preguntas – dijo Harry

¿Es muy urgente? – dijo ella – ya que en estos momentos estoy muy ocupadas

La verdad es que es algo importante – dijo Ron.

Bien – dijo ella – entonces pregunten.

¿Reconoce esto? – dijo Harry mostrándole un dibujo que habían hecho del medallón de Slytherin.

No – dijo ella - ¿Qué tengo que ver con eso?

Nada – dijo Hermione

¿Nos podría mostrar su antebrazo izquierdo? – dijo Harry

No soy mortifaga – dijo ella algo molesta , pero mostrando su antebrazo

Solo es por seguridad – dijo Harry – ahora necesito otro favor

¿Qué cosa? – dijo ella

Que no le comente a nadie que nos vio – dijo Hermione.

Pero ni siquiera se quienes son – dijo ella.

Mejor Así – dijo Ron

Entonces – dijo Harry – gracias por su ayuda.

Esperen un momento – dijo ella sacando la varita - ¿Quiénes son en realidad?

Harry miró a sus amigos, y después a Romina, y se levantó el pelo dejando ver la cicatriz en forma de rayo, la que Romina reconoció de inmediato, por lo que bajó la varita y sonrió a los chicos y los acompaño en dirección a los elevadores, prometiéndole durante todo el trayecto que no le contarían a nadie acerca de su visita

Gracias – dijo Harry – y recuerda no contarle a nadie

y ustedes tengan cuidado – dijo ella – y practiquen más antes de utilizar la legelimancia con las personas.

Se sorprendieron de que ella les hubiese descubierto, Hermione pensaba que tenía un buen domino de la legelimancia, es por eso que ella miró a los ojos de Binns cuando los chicos le estaban preguntando, ese era el plan, pensaron que de esa manera podrían averiguar algo más acerca de la persona, por si en una de esas el verdadero R.A.B no quisiese darse a conocer.

Salieron del hospital, y se dirigieron de inmediato al callejón Diagon, para visitar la tienda de mascota y a Richard Andréu Bed, quien solo bastó verlo para darse cuanta de que no era el que estaban buscando, ya que también era muy joven, pero también se notaba que era bastante torpe, y ni siquiera tuvieron que mostrarle el grabado del medallón para que supieron que no sabía nada, ya que Hermione usó la legelimancia con él, y el chico no si dio ni cuenta. Compraron un par de cosas para lechuzas y un plato que serviría para la comida de Feralof, y se dirigieron a la tienda de quidditch.

Reginaldo Arthur, era todo lo contrario que Binns y Bed, se trataba de un mago bastante viejo, tanto que Harry temía que al próximo movimiento se le cayera alguno de sus brazos, pero que recordaba los nombres de todos los jugadores de quidditch que habían pasado por la selección inglesa e irlandesa, Harry y Ron lo distrajeron haciéndoles preguntas acerca de los artículos y Hermione se encargo nuevamente de buscar en los recuerdos del viejo, pero no encontró absolutamente nada.

Finalmente se dirigieron a la casa de Rumualdo Abefort Brens, el inefable, quien gracias a la información que habían conseguido, se enteraron que sería su fin de semana libre y que lo pasaría en su casa, en una villa a la afueras de Londres, en un conjunto de departamentos muggles, por lo que tuvieron que llegar por la puerta principal del edificio, en vez de aparecerse directamente frente a la puerta.

¿A quien buscan? – dijo el conserje mirándolos de pies a cabeza

A Rumualdo Brens – dijo Harry

No le he visto en todo el día – dijo el conserje – es más rara vez lo vemos

Podría averiguar si se encuentra en casa

Espere un segundo – dijo el conserje tomando un teléfono y marcando un numero, para después de unos segundos hablar – señor Brens, abajo hay tres chicos que lo buscan.

¿Quiénes son? – los chicos escuchaban que el señor Brens preguntaba

No se señor – dijo el conserje – pero visten de manera extraña.

¿Extraña? – preguntó Brens

Si – dijo el conserje – usan unas túnicas negras

¿Pregúntales el nombre? – dijo el señor Brens

¿Quién son?, pregunta el señor Brens – dijo el conserje

Ronald Weasly – dijo el chico

El conserje anuncio el nombre de Ron, después de unos segundos vieron que el conserje cortaba el teléfono y les indicaba que esperaran un momento, y los chicos así lo hicieron, de pronto sonó el timbre del ascensor, y vieron como un señor de unos cuarenta años, el pelo negro y una condición física que cuidaba muchísimo se acercaba a ellos, supieron que era un mago, ya en su manos se veía oculta una varita.

Señor Weasley, soy Rumualdo Brens – dijo la persona - ¿Qué es lo que necesita?

Hablar con usted en privado – dijo Ron

Para qué te mandó tu padre – dijo Brens.

¿Conoce a mi padre? – preguntó Ron

Desde luego, pero me extraña que Arthur te enviara, ¿Qué le ocurrió?

Nada – dijo Ron – nuestro asunto es por otra cosa

¿Quiénes te acompañan? – preguntó Brens mirando a Harry y a Hermione

Ella es Hermione Granger – dijo Ron – y el es Harry.

¿Harry que? – preguntó Brens, pero en respuesta a esa pregunta Harry lo miró a los ojos y levantó levemente su pelo para que se viera su cicatriz – santo cielo, vamos a mi departamento.

Subieron al ascensor y de inmediato se notó la tensión, todos sacaron la varita, pero no la utilizaron ni hablaron ni una palabra, ya que antes de que se cerrara la puerta, una pareja de ancianos entró al ascensor y marcó el piso al que iban, que resultó ser el mismo en el que vivía Brens. Todos salieron del ascensor y comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo, detrás de la pareja, hasta que Brens se detuvo y abrió la puerta con un encantamiento, se notaba que no guardaría la varita.

Tendrán que disculpar la situación – dijo Brens – pero en estos tiempos no se puede confiar en nadie.

Entonces – dijo Harry – no será molestia que me enseñe su antebrazo izquierdo

Pero ustedes son los que vinieron a verme – dijo Brens - ¿Por qué entonces me creen mortifago?

Es solo por precaución – dijo Hermione

Yo lo hago – dijo el señor Brens – y después ustedes, pero cuando entren en mi casa dejaran las varitas en la mesa de centro frente a ustedes.

Bien – dijo Harry - pero todas las varitas se quedan en la mesa

Supongo que es lo más justo.

Entraron en la casa de Brens, y de inmediato Harry supo que este mago debía de ser descendiente de muggle, ya que tenía de todo tipo de artefactos eléctricos, todos caminaron despacio y después de que se ubicaron en los asientos que Brens le ofreció, y lentamente los cuatro dejaron sus varitas encima de la mesa que estaba frente a ellos.

Ahora que estamos solo – dijo Brens - ¿en que los puedo ayudar?

Ante que eso – dijo Harry – necesito que lo que le preguntemos no salga de esta casa.

¿Como?

Que lo que le mostremos no se lo cuente a Scrimgeour ni a nadie

Supongo que tiene que ser algo de importancia

Lo es – dijo Hermione – nos arriesgamos saliendo del colegio para venir a hablar con usted.

¿Por qué con migo? – preguntó Brens - ¿Qué saben de mi trabajo?

Solo sabemos que es un inefable – dijo Harry – nada mas

Entonces – dijo Brens - ¿Por qué precisamente yo podría ayudarlos?, ni siquiera me conocen.

Solo necesito que vea una cosa – dijo Harry – y nos diga si lo ha visto alguna vez.

Muéstramelo.

Harry sacó el grabado del medallón de Slytherin y se lo pasó a Brens, este de inmediato abrió los ojos, por lo que los chicos supieron de inmediato que este mago si sabía claramente de lo que se trataba, por lo que esperaron que les devolviera el dibujo, Brens se los devolvió y sacó una pipa y comenzó a encenderla, Harry supo de inmediato que Brens estaba evaluando si les contaba o no algo de aquel objeto.

Veo que lo reconoció – dijo Harry al ver que Brens no decía nada

Desde luego que lo reconocí – dijo Brens

Entonces usted lo tiene, usted lo encontró – dijo Harry emocionado

Desde luego que no lo tengo – dijo Brens y vieron como Harry volvía a tomar su tono normal.

¿Pero sabe lo que es? – dijo Hermione

Desde luego – dijo Brens – es el guardapelo de Slytherin, una de las únicas reliquias conocidas que quedan, pero esta desaparecida desde hace muchos años.

¿Cómo sabe de su existencia? – preguntó Harry

Se supone que es parte de mi trabajo – dijo el hombre –como inefable tengo muchas cosas que hacer, todas son secretas.

Necesito saber algo del guardapelo – dijo Harry

Bien, solo por ser tu te contaré lo que sé – dijo Brens – se supone que Slytherin puso parte de su conocimiento en ese guardapelo, pero que solo un descendiente directo de él podría obtener esa información.

¿Desde cuando que buscan ese guardapelo? – preguntó Hermione

Desde que supimos que la último miembro de la familia Gaunt murió – dijo Brens – desde que Morfin Gaunt murió en azkaban que estamos buscando ese objeto.

¿Alguna vez ha encontrado el rastro de Merope? – preguntó Harry

No – dijo Brens – y veo que conoces la familia Gaunt

Un poco – dijo Harry – pero no he lo grado más que usted.

¿Hagamos un trato? – dijo Brens

¿Cuál? – dijeron los chicos

Ambos buscamos el medallón – dijo Brens – yo para investigarlos y ustedes no se para que, pero creo que entre todos podemos averiguar el paradero, si yo tengo información se las daré

Y quiere que nosotros le contemos si averiguamos algo – dijo Hermione

Sería lo mas justo – dijo Brens

Tenemos un trato – dijo Harry

Se retiraron de la casa de Brens y se dirigieron al castillo, estaban cansados y desilusionados, si bien habían conseguido algo de ayuda extra, no era lo que precisamente esperaban, pero era algo que sabían que posiblemente pasaría, no les resultaría fácil encontrar a R.A.B y no creían que lo harían a la primera, pero por lo menos llegaron con la esperanza de que la siguiente vez sería mejor.

Harry se enteró que Rockwood estaba enojada, al parecer no solo con él por no haber ido a su detención, sino porque Parkinson y Zabini tampoco lo habían hecho, cosa que extraño a Harry, ya que recordó la conversación de que había escuchado, y sospecho que estaba haciendo eso que Malfloy les había pedido, entonces decidió ir a hablar con McGonagall, pero solo para ver si tenía la copia del mapa, ya que no quería alarmarla antes de averiguar la verdad.

No Potter – dijo ella – todavía no lo logro, apenas lo tenga te avisaré.

Gracias – dijo Harry recibiendo el mapa original

Harry se dirigió a la sala para la reunión con el ED ya que necesitaba confirmar los nuevos avances acerca de la búsqueda de R.A.B. ya que habían pasado casi cuatro meses de iniciadas las clases y no tenían idea de nada, y tenía la impresión de que necesitaba encontrar los horcruxes pronto. Además que tenía que averiguar que era lo que habían averiguado acerca los alumnos de Slytherin.

Otra semana en la que les entregaron informes acerca de los paraderos de varias de las personas y que Harry, Ron y Hermione salían en busca de información y otra semana que volvían con nada, cosa que estaba poniendo a Harry de mal humor, sobretodo porque estaba teniendo problemas con Rockwood por se la segunda semana en que el chico no asistía a la detención.

Otro problema era que los chicos habían terminado de revisar los registros de los alumnos de la escuela y ya estaba todos lo nombres, y ahora solo faltaba que Neville terminara de averiguar los se les habían asignado, y de ahí tendrían que seguir el consejo de Dumbledore y pedirle ayuda a los directores de Drumstang y Beauxbatons, claro que fue la segunda semana de diciembre cuando por fin llegó una noticia que Harry encontró buena.

Ya los encontré – dijo Neville – trayendo una serie de documentos.

¿A cuántos? – preguntó Ron

Los cuatro

¿Y? – preguntaron todos

Tenemos a Rémulo Abel Black - dijo Neville – que es tío abuelo de Sirius Black, pero murió antes de que Voldemort llegase al poder, también tengo a Roberto Alejandro Benavides, que es un chico que estuvo de intercambio cuando Voldemort estaba en el colegio, está muerto, asesinado por un grupo de mortifagos en el ataque al ministerio español.

¿Quién más?

Tambien a Roxana Andrómeda Boxstung que era una medimaga – pero murió de un infarto hace siete años, no tenía familia.

¿Y el último? – preguntó Ron

Es el más extraño – dijo Neville – se trata de Romualdo Albus Barcley.

¿Qué es lo extraño?

Es un mago que fue atacado por Voldemort, pero este no logró asesinarlo ya que llegaron los aurores del ministerio, pero que inexplicablemente perdió la razón y se volvió loco, no supieron que hacer con él, ya que al parecer perdió sus poderes mágicos y lo internaron en un centro siquiátrico muggle.

¿Cuándo lo atacó? – preguntó Hermione

El día que mataron a su esposa – dijo Neville – una bruja de nombre Vivian McMillan, la que en ese tiempo era la jefa del departamento de aurores, y por lo que averigüe una bruja extremadamente poderosa.

¿Y como perdió la razón?

No lo sé – dijo Neville – por lo que averigüe quedó muy mal herido después del ataque, pero siguió con su vida.

Eso quiere decir que no perdió la razón ese día

Al parecer no – dijo el chico – pero en ninguna parte pude averiguar que es lo que le pasó realmente.

Dices que apareció de pronto ya sin poderes – dijo Ron

Así parece –dijo Neville – en el hospital me dijeron que había sido uno de los casos más extraños que les había tocado tratar.

¿Cómo fue que terminó en un sanatorio muggle?

Creo que es una vieja ley – dijo Luna – una que indica que en los centros de atención mágicos, como los hospitales solo se reciben a personas con dotes mágicas no están permitidos ni squib ni muggles, excepto por orden expresa del ministro.

Tienes la dirección del sanatorio muggle – dijo Hermione

Si – contestó Neville entregándole el papel con la dirección.

Este es – dijo Harry – esta vez estoy seguro

No te hagas ilusiones – dijo Hermione – ya has visto que hemos ido a visitar a muchas personas y nadie sabe nada.

¿Cómo le preguntarán? – dijo Luna

No será necesario que le preguntemos – dijo Harry – usaremos otra cosa

¿Qué cosa? – repreguntaron varios chicos.

Esta vez no les puedo contar – dijo Harry – no hasta que tenga lo que busco.

Entonces volverás salir – dijo Luna – no podemos acompañarte esta vez

No todavía – dijo Harry – pero si las cosas salen bien habré avanzado mucho.

¿Qué haremos nosotros? – preguntó Lavender – ya terminamos la búsqueda

Ustedes seguirán vigilando a los de Slytherin – dijo Harry – por lo menos hasta que averigüemos que es lo que traman – y con esto se dio por terminada la clase de ese día ya que Harry tendría que hacer lo preparativos para la visita al sanatorio.


	16. Capítulo XVI: El Medallón

**Capítulo XVI: El Medallón. **

Señor Potter – dijo Rockwood durante la clase del jueves – este sábado deberá cumplir su detención, y no quiero excusa

Está bien – dijo Harry pensando claramente que no convenía decirle que otra vez no cumpliría con la detención, mas que mal Hermione ya le había advertido que estando cerca de los de Slytherin tenían que evitar que ellos sospecharan que Harry abandonaba el colegio.

Lo mismo para la señorita Parkinson y el señor Zabini – dijo ella mirando a los chicos de Slytherin que tampoco habían cumplido con su detención.

Terminaron la clase y se dirigieron en busca de Ginny, para pasar a ver a Feralof, ya que Harry sabía que si no aparecía en la sala a esas horas, Feralof podría optar por buscarlo y aparecer en donde estuviese, además que aprovecharían de planificar la salida que tendrían. Ya que esta vez sería un poco más complicado entrevistarse con el al señor Barcley, porque Hermione comentó acerca de las medidas de seguridad que tenían los médicos muggles con sus pacientes.

En encantamiento, el profesor Flitwitck les comenzó a enseñar un encantamiento realmente útil, ya que Harry le reconoció como el encantamiento que había utilizado Voldemort para crear el escudo de plata con el que había detenido una de las maldiciones de Dumbledore en el enfrentamiento en el ministerio, Harry en ese momento se acercó para hablar con el pequeño Profesor cuando todos salían de la clase.

Profesor – dijo Harry - el encantamiento del escudo ¿es magia avanzada o normal?

Normal – dijo el profesor – pero tiene una mejora, solo dependerá de la habilidad y domino del mago que lo realicé

¿Qué clase de maldición nos permite detener? – preguntó Harry

El que estamos viendo – dijo Flitwitck – solo maldiciones no muy poderosas, no creo que logre detener una maldición asesina

¿Y la mejorada?

Se supone que podría ser capaz de detener una – contestó el profesor – pero no tengo antecedentes de que alguien la haya utilizado.

Yo vi a Voldemort utilizarla cuando enfrentó a Dumbledore en el ministro – dijo Harry

¿Dumbledore le mandó una maldición asesina al innombrable?

No – dijo Harry – no sé que hechizo le mandó, pero Voldemort creó un escudo de plata y se defendió del ataque.

¿Y el escudo no se desvaneció? – preguntó Flitwitck.

No – dijo Harry haciendo memoria de lo que había ocurrido en el ministerio hace ya dos años- pero no recuerdo como fue que Dumbledore se deshizo de él.

Bueno – dijo el profesor – no es raro que el innombrable sea capaz de crea un escudo poderoso, y lo mismo hubiese hecho Dumbledore sin duda

Eso marcó el final de la conversación, ya que sonó el timbre de inicio de clases, y Harry llegaría atrasado a la clase de runas antiguas, lo que significaría que Sinistra le pondría deberes extras, y ahora no podía darse el lujo de hacerlos, ya que necesitaba todo el tiempo disponible para terminar con los preparativos del viaje del día sábado.

Otra cosa que harían, sería avisarle el mismo sábado a McGonagall, ya que sabía que si lo cabían antes ella podría tratar de ponerles un grupo de miembros de la orden a seguirlos, ya que una vez habían visto a Fred haciéndolo, pero no dijeron nada, ya que él nunca averiguó donde fueron, ya que desaparecieron antes de que Fred viera la dirección desde donde venían.

Veo que llega tarde señor Potter – dijo Sinistra - ¿se puede saber porque?

Es que me quedé haciéndole unas preguntas al profesor Flitwitck - dijo Harry

Pero no tuvo toda una clase para hacerlo – dijo ella

No podía hacer la pregunta delante de todos – dijo Harry – es algo que solo me incumbía a mí.

Bueno – dijo ella – como es algo personal, entonces me veré en la obligación de darle deberes extras

Pero…- iba a comenzar a protestar Harry, pero al ver la mirada de Hermione se quedó callado.

Bien – dijo la profesora – ahora continuemos con lo nuestro

¿Y que harás con Rockwood? – preguntó Ron después de que Harry sacara su copia del libro de runas nivel básico.

Con ella arreglare después – dijo Harry – lo del sábado es más importante.

Pero ahora tendrás deberes extras – dijo Ron – no tendrás tiempo de hacerlos.

Ya me las arreglaré – dijo Harry.

Ya en la sala común, Hermione tomó el trabajo de Harry, y aunque ella no fuese de la idea de hacer los trabajos de los demás, comenzó a hacer la traducción que Sinistra le había encargado, que supuso que sería muy complicada para un par de chicos que se encontraban en el nivel básico. Ron sin embargo estaba un poco molesto porque ella casi nunca lo ayudaba.

Es solo para que no pierda tiempo – dijo Hermione – si lo otro no fuese más importante no lo ayudaría.

Nunca jamás me has ayudado a mí – dijo Ron

Eso no es cierto – dijo ella – siempre te reviso tus traducciones para que no tengas errores.

Eso es cierto – dijo Ron – pero nunca has hecho los trabajos por mí.

Ya te lo dije – contestó ella – es solo para que no se retrase y podamos salir tranquilos.

Ya – dijo Harry – basta, parece que te hubieses puesto celoso, ni que te gustara Hermione.

Eso fue lo que calmó la discusión, Ron miró a Harry con cara de querer matarlo, mientras vio que Hermione había dejado de escribir y miraba a Ron esperando la respuesta que daría el chico, el que sin embargo solo se levantó y se retiró un momento a su habitación, diciendo que acababa de recordar que tenía algo urgente que hacer.

El viernes durante las clases prácticas de defensa contra las artes oscuras Rockwood comenzó a enseñarles a realizar la maldición del látigo invisible, el que le había comentado que les enseñaría cuando iniciaron el curso, Harry durante esa clase puso mucha atención, ya que Rockwood comentó que la idea de ese encantamiento fuese no verbal. Pero en un principio debían usarla nombrando el hechizo.

Ya lo sabe señor Potter – dijo Rockwood cuando todos salieron de clases – mañana a la 10:00 en mi despecho.

Como diga – dijo Harry.

Se dirigieron al salón de runas antiguas y después se retiraron al salón del requerimiento para practicar la legelimancia, ya que como les había comentado Binns, tenían que hacer que las personas no se dieran cuanta de que estaban tratando de viendo sus mentes, aparte que ya tendrían que comenzar a practicar la oclumencia, puesto que si alguna vez se topaban con algún mortifago, estos no debían obtener información acerca de la búsqueda.

Hermione se había encargado de buscar el lugar más cercano en el que se pudiesen aparecer, por suerte para ellos, el sanatorio muggle se encontraba ubicado en el campo, cerca de un río y el pueblo más cercano estaba a unos veinte kilómetros, lo único es que no habían podido averiguar si el sanatorio recibía visitas. Aun así dejaron todas sus cosas listas para salir, ya que lo más seguro sería que usarían ropa muggle.

Será mejor que descansemos – dijo Harry – mañana será un día muy duro

Creo que tienes razón – dijo Ginny - solo espero que vuelvas sin un rasguño, como las últimas veces.

Lo haré – dijo Harry – sabes que solo estoy buscado una persona con esas iniciales.

Nosotros tambien nos retiramos – dijo Hermione - Harry y Ron subió corriendo la escalera, ya que tambien quería descansar.

El sábado se levantaron temprano, ya que querían ver a McGonagall antes de que ella se fuera a la reunión de maestros, cuando llegaron al despacho se encontraron con la sorpresa de que Rockwood venía saliendo del despacho de la directora, junto con McGonagall, esta última de inmediato comprendió que los chicos volverían a salir.

Señor Potter – dijo Rockwood – si hubiese sabido que se levantaba tan temprano lo hubiese ciado antes.

¿Cita? – dijo McGonagall.

Si directora – dijo Rockwood – el señor Potter tiene que cumplir con su detención

Ah eso – dijo ella – creo que tendrás que dejarlo para otra ocasión, ya que he destinado a Harry para que me ayude en un par de cosas.

No puede ser – dijo Rockwood molesta – está es la tercera vez que faltaría a detención, el resto de los alumnos pensará que no tengo autoridad.

Pero Harry cumplirá con su detención en otro momento – dijo McGonagall - ¿Qué tal el domingo?

No sería malo –dijo ella – así verían que no es bueno no presentarse en las detenciones.

Eso sería – dijo la directora dejando a Rockwood en la puerta de la sala de profesores – yo vuelvo enseguida, dejaré a Harry trabajando y vendré a la reunión.

Durante el trayecto la profesora McGonagall les comentó que Abril Rockwood se había presentado en el despacho para hablar exactamente que es lo que haría si los alumnos que estaban en detención con ella no se presentaban, pero en ningún momento había informado quienes era, antes de llegar la puerta del castillo comentó:

Está vez están de guardia Dawlish y Williamson, por lo que el ministro se enterará de que salieron.

No si salgo con la capa de invisibilidad puesta – dijo Harry

Pero apenas salgas te desapareces – dijo ella – más que mal hay un perímetro de seguridad con hechizos de anulación de métodos de camuflajes.

Harry se puso la capa invisible antes de llegar a la puerta del castillo, cuando llegaron a la puerta, vio como la pareja de aurores se giraban para ver quienes se acercaban, se sorprendieron de ver a McGonagall, pero más los sorprendió ver a Ron y Hermione, Dawlish enseguida los reconoció como los amigos de Harry.

¿A dónde creen que van? – preguntó Williamson

Ellos tienen permiso para salir del colegio – dijo McGonagall

Nadie puede salir del colegio – dijo Dawlish – es orden del ministerio

El ministro no puede meterse en los asuntos del colegio – dijo la directora – por eso es que ustedes no entran.

Pero nuestro trabajo es velar por la seguridad de los alumnos – dijo Williamson – y si salen del castillo no podemos responder por ellos.

Lo sabemos – dijo Hermione – pero de todas formas saldremos, no lo pueden prohibir, ya que somos mayores de edad

¿Dónde está Potter? – preguntó Dawlish

Donde a usted no le importa – dijo Ron – no le bastó lo del cementerio

Eso fue por un descuido – dijo el auror

Pero Harry tambien lo descubrió en el callejón, cuando hicimos las compras para el matrimonio de Bill – dijo Ron, haciendo que el auror se pusiera rojo, pero cuando iba a decir algo todos sintieron el sonido de alguien apareciendo.

¿Quién está ahí? – dijeron los aurores apuntando en todas direcciones, Ron y Hermione supieron que Harry ya se había retirado.

Nosotros nos vamos – dijo Hermione y haciéndole una señal a Ron desaparecieron.

Harry había aprovechado un espacio que se había hecho cuando Dawlish se había movido en dirección a Ron para salir de los terrenos del castillo y de inmediato desapareció, ya que por lo menos sabía que sus amigos llegarían de inmediato, y puesto que habían estudiado cuidadosamente el lugar donde aparecerían, no les costaría encontrarse, claro que Harry se quedaría con la capa hasta que sus amigos llegasen, unos segundos después vio como ellos se aparecían.

Creo que Dawlish supo que tu saliste del castillo – dijo Hermione

¿Por qué? – preguntó Harry

Porque fue lo que murmuró antes de que desapareciéramos – dijo ella

Entonces tendremos que cuidarnos de no hacer magia – dijo Ron – así el ministro no sabrá donde estamos

El problema será volver – dijo Hermione – el ministerio puede detectar las apariciones

Que quieres decir – dijo Harry

En este momento les sería difícil determinar los niveles de aparición de nosotros – dijo ella – pero creo que si Dawlish le informa a Scrimgeour este puede pedir que se estén atento a todas las apariciones que se hagan desde ahora, ubicando el punto de inicio y el punto de retorno.

¿Crees que lo haría? – preguntó Ron

Desde luego que lo haría – dijo Hermione – y si descubre donde estuvimos averiguará lo de Barcley.

Si resulta que él sabe lo del horcrux, Scrimgeour tambien lo averiguará.

Entonces tendremos que pensar en otra forma de viajar – dijo Harry

Mientras conversaban, los chicos se habían sacado las túnicas (debajo de ellas llevaban ropa muggle), ya que tenían que pasar inadvertidos, guardaron las cosas en la mochila de Harry y comenzaron a caminar en dirección al sanatorio, el que quedaba a tres cuadras del sitio en el que habían aparecido, un pequeño parque que tenía mucha vegetación ya que según lo que habían averiguado estaba en remodelación, por lo que lo mas probable era que nadie los viera, y fue una suerte para ellos que así fuese.

- Apurémoslos – dijo Hermione – que mientras más pronto lleguemos más pronto saldremos de la duda

Tambien fue una suerte para ellos que llevasen ropas deportivas, puesto que cuando iban llegando a la salida se dieron cuanta que estaba custodiada por un guardia, el que seguramente les pediría explicaciones acerca de cómo habían entrado, y así fue, pero ellos dijeron que solo habían ingresado por el otro lado del parque, pero el guardia no estaba.

Salgan rápido – dijo el guardia – se supone que nadie puede entrar a esta hora

Pero ya es tarde – dio Harry mirándose el reloj

Es que mañana es la inauguración – dijo el guardia – y se supone que nadie ha visto como quedó

No le diremos a nadie – dijo Ron.

Los chicos se apresuraron y se dirigieron al sanatorio, dieron con la dirección y se encontraron con una gran puerta, de madera, que no permitía ver que es lo que había en el interior, y mirando hacia los lados vieron que los muros era bastantes elevados, entonces Hermione tocó el timbre y esperó que alguien les contestara.

Vienes a ver a alguien, a consulta con un doctor, o dejar encargos – dijo una voz de mujer a través del citófono

de visita a un paciente y a conversar con un doctor – dijo Hermione

¿Primera visita? - dijo la voz del citófono

Si.

Entonces entren y diríjanse al edificio blanco de tres pisos, ahí los atenderán

Gracias.

La puerta se abrió y Harry quedó sorprendido, se separaba un lugar lúgubre, como el orfanato en donde se había criado Voldemort, pero esto era todo lo contarios, un gran terrenos cubierto de verde pasto, que aunque tenía todavía un poco de nieve, se notaba bastante bien cuidado, la cantidad de árboles, indicaba que durante el verano debía de ser un sitio realmente agradable.

Caminaron en dirección al edificio blanco de tres pisos, como le había indicado la mujer y vieron que había varios edificios, de distintos pisos, pero solo uno era de tres y blanco, todos los demás solo eran de un tono ocre, pero que denotaban tranquilidad, no se toparon con nadie en los jardines, seguramente por el frió, y cuando llegaron al edificio, entraron y vieron que solo había una persona detrás del mostrador.

¿A quien vienen a ver? – preguntó una enfermera de la edad de la señora Weasley, con el pelo rubio teñido y llena de rulos.

A Romualdo Albus Barcley – contestó Harry

¡Romualdo Barcley! – exclamó la recepcionista - no son familiares ¿verdad?

Este, no – dijo Harry

Ya me lo imaginaba – dijo ella – ya que nadie ha visitado a Romualdo Barcley en los diecisiete años que lleva en esta institución.

¿Podríamos verlo? – preguntó Hermione

No lo sé – dijo ella – se supone que solo familiares directos pueden visitar a nuestros pacientes.

Pero dijo que al señor Barcley no lo visita nadie – dijo Ron

¿Qué interés tienen en él? – preguntó ella

Hermione ya les había advertido que les preguntarían eso, sabía que en los centros de atención muggles los pacientes solo recibían las visitas de familiares directos o amigos autorizados, pero no dejaban pasar a cualquier persona sol por el hecho de saber el nombre, por eso es que habían pensado ya en un plan, que por lo menos sonaría un poco más convincente.

Proyecto escolar – dijo la chica

¿Cómo es eso de proyecto escolar? – preguntó la enfermera

El colegio está recopilando datos de sus ex alumnos, para ver que han hecho de sus vidas, el señor Barcley es uno de los únicos que falta encontrar.

Pero no obtendrán nada de él – dijo la enfermera – está postrado en una silla sin decir nada, solo recibe su comida y nada más.

Pero igual nos gustaría verlo – dijo Ron.

Tendré que preguntarle al doctor Robertson, que es el que está a cargo de la sala de atención de pacientes con problemas sicomotores complejos. – ella les señaló unos asientos para que esperaran a que el doctor terminara su ronda, ya que dijo que quería verlos para evaluar si permitía la visita al paciente.

Si supiéramos la maldición _imperius_ podríamos echársela para obligarlo a darnos la autorización y después lo soltábamos.

Pero no sería legal – dijo la chica – aunque igual me hubiese parecido una buena idea, lástima que Moody todavía no la esté enseñando.

Me peguntó cuando empezaremos con ella – dijo Harry – ya dominamos la maldición _ingestetum._

Pasaron cerca de quince minutos en que los chicos no querían seguir hablando, ya que los nervios se que tenían los estaba poniendo irritables, Ron Había cogido una revista y la estaba leyendo, lo mismo que Hermione, Harry estaba parado cerca de una ventana mirando el paisaje, pero mas que nada, pensando en la manera en la que deberían entrar si se les negaba la visita al señor Barcley.

Son ellos doctor – dijo la enfermera, entonces los tres se giraron para ver al doctor Robertson, que para suerte o desgracia de ellos no era un mago tan viejo, pero tampoco tan joven, debía de ser un poco menor que Reamus y un poco mayor que Tonk, de pelo negro liso y ojos color miel, era alto, un poco más que Ron, y su piel era blanca.

Así que vienen a ver al señor Barcley – dijo el doctor

Correcto – dijo Hermione

Por un motivo de su escuela – dijo el doctor

Si – dijo Harry – quieren comprobar el paradero de sus ex alumnos.

Saben – dijo el doctor – envíe el nombre del señor Barcley a todos los colegios, privados y estales de Inglaterra, irlanda, escocia y Gales, y todos dijeron que no los tenían en sus registros.

Quizás no buscó en todos – dijo Hermione

Señorita – dijo el doctor – soy minucioso en mi trabajo, conozco la vida de cada uno de los pacientes que llegan a mis manos, ya que eso es fundamental para saber como curarlos, por lo que comprenderá que no pasé por alto ninguno de los colegio.

Ni lo de los pequeños pueblos desconocidos de las montañas – dijo Ron

Ni esos – dijo el doctor – pero saben lo que realmente me parece raro

¿Qué cosa? – dijeron los chicos

Que los registros de ingreso del paciente no existen – dijo el doctor – nadie recuerda cuando llegó ni porque llegó.

¿Desde cuando que lo tiene bajo su cuidado? – preguntó Harry

Hace casi doce años – dijo el doctor – cuando llegué a este hospital fue uno de mis primeros pacientes.

¿Podríamos verlo? – preguntó Harry

Siempre y cuando me den un poco de información – dijo el doctor – ya que al parecer ustedes si saben algo del señor Barcley y esa información nos podría ser útil

No tenemos mucha – dijo Hermione – solo que es ex alumnos de nuestra escuela.

¿Cuál es el nombre de su escuela?

Hogwarts – dijo Ron antes de que Harry y Hermione nombraran alguna otra.

Si – dijo de repente el doctor – eso explicaría el porque no estaba en los registros de los colegios, ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?

¿Conoce Hogwarts? – preguntó Hermione

Desde luego – dijo el doctor con una sonrisa en su cara – mi hija entró este año a estudiar en esa escuela.

¿En que casa está? – preguntó Ron – porque en Gryffindor no me suena

En Ravenclaw – dijo el señor Robertson.

¿Y usted es el padre de Ángela? – dijo Hermione.

Si – dijo el padre - ¿la conoces?

La he visto un par de veces – dijo Hermione – ya que al ser premio anual del colegio tengo que guiar a los chicos de primero para que conozcan el castillo, y me tocó el grupo en el que estaba Ángela.

¿Pueden contarme algo acerca de la vida del señor Barcley?

Lo único que sabemos es que fue atacado cuando un mago oscuro asesino a su esposa, y que después de un par de años apareció sin poderes y sin decir nada.

¿Es todo? – preguntó el señor Robertson – entonces dicen que su estado es debido a la magia, un hechizo, poción, encantamiento o maldición

Es lo que sabemos – dijo Harry – y por eso es que necesitamos verlo, realmente es algo de suma importancia.

No puedo negar que me gustaría saber que es lo que buscan – dijo el señor Robertson – pero tampoco sé que es lo que sacaran si lo ven, ya que no les pude decir nada

No necesitamos que nos diga nada – dijo Harry – solo tengo que verlo unos segundos y listo.

Está bien – dijo el señor Robertson – pero con la condición de que yo esté con ustedes en todo momento

Ningún problema – dijo Harry.

Entonces caminaron en dirección a la salida, el señor Robertson los guió hacia uno de los edificios que se encontraban detrás del principal, entraron en otro edificio, de un solo piso, pero al parecer era más grande que al anterior, tenía bastante espacio desocupado, como para reunir de pie a varias personas, otra de las salas parecía una especia de sala de descanso, había varios sillones, libros y un televisor, otra de las salas era claramente destinadas a juegos de mesas, naipes, ping pong, etc., otra era claramente el comedor, ya que estaba llena de mesas y sillas, y en ese momento estaba todas ocupadas por los pacientes del hospital.

Finalmente llegaron a una sala bastante amplia, en donde se encontraban una seria de personas en sillas de ruedas, todas con bandejas a sus lados, mientras que se veía a un grupo de enfermeras y enfermeros dándoles de comer, Harry comprendió que ahí debía de desayunar el señor Barcley.

Es por acá – dijo el señor Robertson

¿Tiene algún tipo de reacción? – preguntó Harry

Te refieres a sensibilidad en su cuerpo a reacciones sicológicas –dijo el doctor

Ambas – contestó el chico

Por lo menos determinamos que su sistema nervioso funciona – dijo el doctor – por eso fue enviado con nosotros, ya que piensan que es un problema sicológico el que lo mantiene en su estado.

¿Y lo otro? – preguntó Ron

No hemos tenido resultado con proyecciones de imágenes – dijo el doctor – pero creemos que por lo menos entiende cuando uno le habla.

Eso será algo bueno – dijo Harry – nos facilitará un poco nuestro trabajo.

Aquí está – dijo el doctor señalando a un viejo hombre que estaba postrado en su silla de ruedas.

De inmediato Harry sintió lástima por él, se notaba en su mirada todo el sufrimiento que había tenido, el señor Barcley era un hombre calvo, de unos ochenta años, ojos grises y como era de esperarse la piel blanca, sus ojos era o habían sido de un azul intenso, como los de Dumbledore, pero ahora eran opacos, sin ningún brillo, como si estuviese bajo los efectos de la maldición imperius.

Bien – dijo el doctor llegando con varias silla plegables para que los chicos se sentaran – que es lo que harán

Primero presentaros – dijo Hermione – señor Barcley, somos Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley y el es Harry Potter.

Mucho gusto – dijo Ron

Igualmente – dijo Harry

Somos alumnos de Hogwarts – dijo Hermione – y buenos amigos de Albus Dumbledore.

Necesitamos saber si usted conoce el paradero de cierto articulo que estamos buscando – dijo Harry – estoy seguro que usted sabe algo de él

Harry sacó de su bolso el grabado que tenían con el guardapelo de Slytherin, y se lo mostraron al señor Barcley, quien en ese momento bajó la mirada para ver que era lo que le estaba mostrando, en cuanto lo vio, Harry se dio cuenta de que Barcley si sabía de guardapelos, la que sus manos apretaron el apoya brazo del asiento y comenzaron a temblar, por lo que el doctor se levantó rápidamente y estaba por pedir ayuda cuando se tranquilizó

Veo que lo reconoce – dijo Harry – lo que quiere decir que es el R.A.B. que estamos buscando.

¿Se puede saber que demonios es eso que le provocó esta reacción? – preguntó el doctor

Si no me equivoco – dijo Hermione – es el causante del estado del señor Barcley

Señor Barcley – dijo Harry – necesito saber que hizo con él, necesito saber si lo destruyó, o donde los escondió, yo soy el que usted está esperando, soy la horma del zapato de quien usted sabe.

Harry – dijo Ron – no creo que entienda lo que le dices

Si entiende – dijo Harry – él ha estado esperando que esto ocurra, lleva diecisiete años esperando. Señor Barcley – dijo Harry – necesito entrar en su mente y ver que fue lo que ocurrió.

¿Cómo es eso de entrar en su mente? – dijo el doctor Robertson

Es una ciencia de la magia que se llama legelimancia – dijo Hermione – la que permite con solo mirar a los ojos ver los recuerdos de una persona, es muy difícil de aprender.

Señor Barcley – dijo Harry – ya hay dos destruidos, yo destruí uno y Dumbledore otro, pero necesito saber que pasó con el guardapelos, así que usaré legelimancia con usted, por eso necesito su ayuda, para que me muestre lo que necesito saber.

Harry se concentró unos segundos y vació su mente, sabía que podría recibir demasiada información y no quería perderse ninguno de los detalles, ya que después de se los mostraría a Ron y Hermione a través del pensadero, miró al señor Barcley a los ojos y esté mantuvo laminada fija en Harry, hasta que comenzó a ver imágenes de un día de campo.

Estaba junto a una hermosa bruja de pelo negro, aunque al parecer ya tenía sus buenos años, escuchaba claramente la conversación entre ellos, la que obviamente era algo sin importancia para Harry, y el chico se preguntaba si realmente era lo que necesitaba, pero sus dudas quedaron dispersan cuando una seria de sonidos de personas apareciendo inundó el lugar.

Mortifagos – dijo la señora, que Harry relaciono de inmediato con Vivian McMillan, la que en ese tiempo era la jefa del departamento de aurores – vete Romualdo

No te dejaré sola con ellos – dijo el mago sacando la varita

¿Qué es lo que quieren? – preguntó el señor Barcley

Venimos por ella – dijo uno de los mortifagos – y si no quieres que te matemos será mejor que no interfieras

Saben quien soy – dijo McMillan

Desde luego que sabemos quien eres – dijo otro de los mortifagos – por eso mismo es que nuestro señor te quiere viva.

Díganle que si me quiere tendrá que venir personalmente – dijo ella, blandiendo rápidamente su varita y derribando a dos mortifagos.

Eres una entupida – dijo otro de los mortifagos, pero no alcanzó a decir nada más, ya que cayó bajo la maldición que le había lanzado el señor Barcley.

_Crusio – _dijo otro de los mortifagos, lanzándole la maldición de tortura al señor Barcley, pero no la recibió, ya que su esposa lo movió a tiempo mientras lanzaba maldiciones y se defendía de los otros mortifagos.

Vivian era en realidad una gran bruja, ya que ella sola ya había derrotado a seis mortifagos, sin recibir ningún maldición, Harry comprendió el porque Voldemort la quería muerta, ya que seguramente ella había rechazado la oferta de unirse a él, mientras que el señor Barcley, si bien era bueno, solo era un mago con poderes normales, pero que se complementaba con la ayuda de su esposa, por lo que entre los dos todavía mantenían a raya a los mortifagos

Harry entonces se preguntó que es lo que había pasado ese día, porque el señor Barcley le estaba dejando ver ese recuerdo, si no decía nada acerca de los que había pasado con el medallón, pero entonces vio que llegaba una figura alta y completamente vestida de negro, con sus manos blancas y dedos largos, y solo se notaba el brillo de sus ojos rojos, Voldemort acababa de llegar al lugar.

Vivian – dijo el señor Barcley – es él tenemos que irnos

No puedo retirarme – dijo la señora Barcley – los aurores deben estar por llegar

Pero tu sola no podrás con todos – dijo Barcley

No importa, tengo que hacer lo posible para asegurar que atraparemos varios mortifagos

Yo te ayudaré – dijo el señor Barcley – no te dejaré sola

Está bien – dijo ella – pero no se te ocurra ir a enfrentar al innombrable tu solo.

Los combates continuaron, pero a diferencia los mortifagos solo estaban atacando a aturdir, mientras que los Barcley se defendían con todos los encantamientos que se les venían a la mente, mientras que Voldemort solo observaba, pero al ver que sus mortifagos no estaban consiguiendo su objetivo dedicó intervenir, lanzándole una maldición de tortura al señor Barcley, el que no pudo evitara

Romualdo – dijo ella – mientras esquivaba otra maldición – suéltalo – dijo ella – o te juro que no saldrás con vida de esta

No me puedes dar ordenes a mí – dijo Voldemort – mejor será que tu te rindas y te prometo que no lo mataré

Tu palabra no tiene valor – dijo Vivian.

Tu lo quisiste – dijo Voldemort dejando de lanzar la maldición crusiatus – _avada kedavra._

La maldición se dirigió al señor Barcley, pero esté de movió con tanta velocidad que la maldición no le dio a él, sino que dio en el suelo, y la siguiente maldición de Voldemort le llegó a uno de sus propios mortifagos, que se estaba recuperando de la maldición que le habían echado, por lo que Voldemort comenzó a atacar al señor Barcley con otros encantamientos, mientras que Vivian se encargaba de luchar contra otros mortifagos.

Luego de otro para de segundos las cosas habían cambiado, Voldemort había derribado con un hechizo paralizador al señor Barcley, mientras que Vivian había derribado al últimos de los mortifagos que quedaba de pie, por lo que no le dio tiempo a Voldemort de matar a su esposo, y eso le dio a entender, ya que Voldemort estaba a punto de lanzar la maldición asesina cuando ve que delante de él estaba Vivian

Creo que quedamos solo los dos – dijo ella

Vamos Vivian – dijo Voldemort – crees que puedes derrotarme.

Desde luego que puedo – dijo ella – no has visto como he acabado con tus seguidores

Esos inútiles – dijo Voldemort – solo los traje para ver que tan buena eras

¿Y? – dijo ella

Esta perfecta – dijo el Voldemort – perfecta para asegurar mi inmortalidad.

No te entiendo – dijo ella

No importa – dijo Voldemort – hoy morirás y no sabrás de nada mas

Pero entonces – dijo ella – ¿para que me querías viva?

Solo para matarte personalmente – dijo Voldemort – _avada kedavra_

Pero Vivian no fue pillada de sorpresa y eludió la maldición con un ágil movimiento, después del cual lanzó a Voldemort un rayo de color blanco, el cual Voldemort detuvo con su varita, hizo un complicado movimiento con su varita y devolvió la maldición a Vivian, que la desvaneció con su varita y luego esperó a ver que es lo que Voldemort haría, pero ambos solo se estudiaban, no querían equivocarse, o resultaría mortal para ellos.

_Testusporte – _dijo ella lanzando un rápido hechizo de color anaranjado contra Voldemort, el que conjuró un escudo de plata y lo desvió

_Avada kedavra - _ volvió a atacar Voldemort desde su escudo

Entonces ella elude la maldición, y rápidamente lanza una especia de rayo de color violeta, el que se encargó de romper el escudo creado por Voldemort, cosa que dejó a mago totalmente sorprendido, entonces ella al ver eso lanzó nuevamente una maldición a Voldemort quien no logró evitarla y la recibió de lleno, siendo derribado por ella y quedando tirado en el piso. Entonces Vivian con mucho cuidado y apuntando el cuerpo de Voldemort comienza a camina en su dirección.

Ese fue el error, ya que Voldemort levantó la varita levemente en dirección a donde estaba Vivian y le lanzó un encantamiento paralizador, que le dio en el pecho y la dejó inmovilizada, mientras que Voldemort se levantaba con dificultad, se miraba la mano y veía como le salía sangre, después, con su propia varita se apuntó y comenzó a realizar una serie de encantamientos los que hicieron que la herida se cerrara, finalmente se dirige a donde estaba Vivian, que estaba cerca de donde había caído Barcley.

En verdad que has sido la mejor oponente que he tenido – dijo Voldemort – ninguno de los otros ha logrado herirme.

Solo te salvaste por que me confié – dijo ella

Claro – dijo Voldemort – pero al fin y al cabo yo te derroté, es lo que todo el mundo sabrá.

Algún día alguien te derrotará – dijo Vivian

Pero no será tu – dijo Voldemort – _avada kedavra_.

Barcley vio como Voldemort mataba a su mujer, pero el no pudo hacer nada, ya que aun estaba bajo la maldición de Voldemort, pero algo dentro de él evito el grito de dolor que quería salir, no sabía lo que era, tal vez algún deseo oculto de que tenía que vivir, pero entonces vio algo que lo sorprendió ya que en vez de proyectar la marca tenebrosa y escapar caminó en dirección al cuerpo de Vivian.

Voldemort sacó de su túnica un objeto redondo, de oro, Harry de inmediato lo reconoció como el guardapelo de Slytherin, lo puso sobre el cadáver de Vivian y entonces comienza hacer un extraño baile alrededor del cuerpo, mientras que movía la varita de una extraña manera, de pronto Harry vio como una nube de humo salía del cuerpo de Voldemort y del cuerpo de Vivian, el que salía de Voldemort era de un color negro, mientras que el que salía de Vivian era de un tono gris claro. Ambas nubes se mezclaron y se introdujeron el medallón.

Ya está – dijo Voldemort – tengo cinco solo me falta uno.

Caminó en dirección contraria a donde estaban los cuerpos de Vivian y del señor Barcley, claro que de pronto pareció recordar que estaba el señor Barcley con vida, se giró y apuntó con su varita, justo en el preciso momento en el que un numeroso grupo de magos del ministerio estaba apareciéndose, por lo que decidió hacer lo mismo, pensando seguramente que estaba inconsciente y que no había visto nada.

Después de eso Harry vio como el señor Barcley realizaba una búsqueda de lo que era el objeto de Voldemort, hasta que encontró que era el guardapelo de Slytherin, pero le costó mucho trabajo averiguar que era lo que había hecho con el objeto, puesto que supuso que tendría que ser algo realmente oscuro, por que no se encontraba información, o lo otro fuese que se tratase de un invento propio de Voldemort.

Pero durante una de sus visitas a la biblioteca de Drumstang, el que era director de esa época le comentó acerca de los horcruxes, pero que se supone que nadie había hecho alguno, por lo menos en los últimos años, así que el señor Barcley comenzó a buscar información y se dio cuenta de que Voldemort había creado un horcrux cuando mató a su esposa, pero recordó las palabras de Voldemort y se dio cuenta que te el mago tenebroso había creado más de esos artefactos cinco en total.

Después se saltó al recuerdo en donde visitaba el orfanato en el que había vivido Voldemort, pero que no pudo registrarlo, sin embargo, escuchó atentamente todos los relatos de que directora hacía cuando narraba las cosas raras que sucedían cuando estaba Tom Riddle en el orfanato y las veces que habían salido de vacaciones.

Todos los relatos tenían un punto en común, que todos lo años que había visitado una playa, Tom Riddle se perdía con un par de compañeros y después volvía con ellos aterrorizados, hasta que el último año, no volvió con ninguno de ellos, claro que dijo que había ido solo. Pero ese año desaparecieron varios de sus compañeros, a ninguno de ellos se le volvió a ver.

Barcley supo de inmediato que tenía que visitar la cueva, más que mal en esa parte era la que había desaparecido gente, por lo que pensó que podría caber la posibilidad de que ahí estuviese el horcrux, entonces preparó el viaje, llenó su mochila de viaje con una serie de pociones, varias botellas de agua y una que otra venda y una cuerda.

Desapreció y llegó al pueblo que estaba buscando, de inmediato se dirigió a algún lugar en donde le dieran la información acerca de las cuevas que habían en los alrededores, en la taberna, que fuel lugar por donde empezó, ya que suponía que mas de algún marino conocía lacuela, fue donde le contaron acerca de una cueva que todo el mundo evitaba por que estaba embrujada.

Después de beber un poco, se retiró a dormir, ya que en el estado que estaba no podría cumplir con su misión, así que a la mañana siguiente, se levantó muy tempranos, pagó la habitación y se retiró, camino en dirección a la cueva que le habían señalado, por laguna extraña razón, no podía aparecerse en la entrada, por lo que bajó y finalmente se metió al agua. Analizó la cueva, al igual que Dumbledore y después de probar varios hechizos se sintió agotado, por lo que se sentó unos segundos.

Cuando se levantó nuevamente con el animo de seguir intentado abrir la puerta, Barcley se cayó, haciéndose un porte en la palma de la mano, y cuando se levantó adolorido, se posó sobre la roca, la que de pronto empezó a moverse, dejando abierto un pasadizo que conducía a un nivel más bajo.

Sangre – dijo en voz baja – nunca se me hubiese ocurrido.

Llegó a la orilla del lago y miró hacia el centro, trató de convocar el horcrux, pero al igual que Harry, una cosa salió de la superficies evitando que el hechizo llegara su destino, de inmediato supo que no podía acercarse al objeto ni que tampoco era conveniente que tocase el agua, caminó uno metros haciendo lo mismo que hacía Dumbledore, buscado el rastreo de la magia correcto que le permitiría cruzar.

Luego de unos cinco minutos, Barcley encontró el rastro de la cadena mágica, y con mucho cuidado comenzó a sacar el bote del fondo, luego se subió y el bote comienza su travesía hacia la isla que se encontraba en medio, una vez que bajó se acercó a caldero, el cual se encendió de manera automática.

Nuevamente Barcley intentó realizar variaos hechizos, maldiciones y cuanto se le ocurrió, pero la poción seguía intacta y él no podía meter la mano, ni la varita, pero sabía que esa poción estaba apara algo, y de pronto pensó que lo que tendría que hacer sería tomársela. Conjuró una copra y la metió, pero no pudo llegara fondo. Como para sacar lo que estuviese dentro.

Por tu in-salud – dijo Barcley levantando la copa al cielo

A la tercera copa, comenzó a desvariar, pero algo lo hacía seguir bebiendo, algo parecía que lo motivaba para continuar bebiendo, sin que el efecto de la poción lograra dominarlo completamente, cosa que extrañaba realmente a Harry, ya que a esa altura él había tenido que obligar a Dumbledore a beber lo que quedaba de poción. De pronto vio como Barcley sacaba el último sorbo de poción, finalmente tomó el medallón y desmayó.

Despertó enseguida, ya que una enorme sed lo estaba abrazando, así que sacó sus botellas de aguas y comenzó a beberlas, claro que le extraño que se vaciaran tan rápidamente, por lo que secó su varita y comenzó a rellenarla, pero comprendió que el encantamiento para llenar las cosas estaban bloqueado, como esperando a que se dirigió al lago y metiendo la copa sacó una gran cantidad de agua, la que se bebió de inmediato, fue gracias a eso que cuando se agachó para coger otro trago de agua, vio la mano de un inferí subiendo por la roca.

_Firestopo – _y el anillo de fuego lo envolvió – es lo más básico que te he visto Voldemort, sabía que acá encontraría uno de tus horcrux, pero no pensé que sería precisamente el que creaste matando a mi esposa, ahora te tengo yo un regalo.

Sacó el falso Horcrux, ese que Harry había sacado del fondo de la vasija, y lo introdujo dentrote del caldero, el que de inmediato se llenó de la misma poción que antes había estado y que Barcley había bebido, tambaleándose alejó nuevamente al bote, con los inferis siguiéndolos, pero al subir al bote vio como ellos no lo seguían, cosa que le preocupó, ya que el viaje hacía el otro lado era realmente largo.

Realizó la travesía devuelta, se bajó del bote, con el anillo de fuego aun protegiéndolo, y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo en dirección a la salida, la que vio que estaba nuevamente bloqueada, pero esta vez se realizó el corte en la mano, la pudo encima de la roca y esta le dio el paso, por lo que se dirigió a la salida, y de metió al agua y nado a la orilla, en donde desapareció para llegar a su casa.

Los siguiente meses lo pasó buscando información acerca de como destruir el horcrux, pero no encontraba nada, ni siquiera el libro en el que había visto como se creaban decía como destruirlo, por lo que pensó en que se trataba de una parte del alma de alguien, la maldición asesina sería suficiente, por lo que se dirigió en al lugar en donde guardaba el medallón, lo sacó y de lo puso encima de la mesa.

_Avada kedavra_ – dijo Barcley, la maldición asesina llegó a su destino, pero no ocurrió nada, excepto que un haz de luz amarilla salió en dirección del señor Barcley, y le dio en la cabeza.

No le afectó de inmediato, pero para seguridad tomó el medallón y lo guardó en el lugar secreto, el que Harry vio claramente, y también vio todos los hechizos de seguridad que le lanzó, por lo que ahora sabía todo lo que necesitaba, pero decidió ver un poco mas, vio como el señor Barcley caía y comprendió que si no lo ayudaban pronto no tendría salida, juntó toda la energía que le quedaba y desapareció, llegando a la recepción del hospital San Mungo, donde se desmayó.

Lo tengo – dijo Harry después de cortar la conexión con el señor Barcley – les dije que era el correcto

Entonces lo destruyó – preguntó Ron

No – dijo Harry – y fue una protección que tenía el medallón el que le provocó este estado en el señor Barcley

¿Supongo que viste donde está? – dijo Hermione

Desde luego – dijo Harry, hasta me mostró como desactivar sus protecciones

¿Iremos ahora? – preguntó Ron

Si – dijo Harry – mientras mas pronto lo tengamos será mejor para nosotros.

¿Y que me dicen de mi? – dijo el doctor Robertson

No sé el hechizó que lo golpeó – dijo Harry – pero apenas sepa me pondré en contacto con usted para que veamos la forma de que se recupere

Entonces no vemos – dijo el doctor mientras los chicos se alejaba, pero vio que Harry corría en dirección al señor Barcley, se ponía delante de él y dijo:

Le juro que destruiré a Voldemort y encontraré la forma de que se cure – entonces vio que de uno de los ojos del señor Barcley salía una lagrima.

Eso es un avance – dijo el doctor que vio lo que ocurría - ¿estas seguro que harás lo que prometiste?

Claro que si – dijo Harry – para eso me estoy preparando.

Nos vemos – dijo el doctor

Una cosa más – dijo Harry

¿Que?

No puede contarle a nadie que nos vio, menos a su hija, en el colegio ni en ninguna parte no se pueden enterar que lo visitamos.

Está bien – dijo el doctor.

Se retiraron del sanatorio y se dirigieron a un lugar apartado, Harry vio que estaba avanzada la tarde, ya que no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado mirando los recuerdos de Barcley, gracias a que sus amigos sabían legelimancia, es que vieron en la mente de Harry el lugar donde se encontraba la casa de Barcley, por lo que esperaron para ver que nadie los fuese a mirar y estuvieron a punto de desaparecer, cuando Hermione recordó que tendrían que hacerlo de otra manera, para así evitar que Scrimgeour los pudiese rastrear.

Tomaron un taxi muggle y cruzaron el pueblo, después de eso desaparecieron y se dirigieron a Londres, en donde entraron al callejón Diagon, y antes de que alguien los reconociera, cambiaron sus ropas y se pusieron sus túnicas, desapareciendo nuevamente para llegar a la casa de Barcley.

De inmediato se dirigieron a la habitación en la que estaba el medallón, Harry sintió un leve pinchazo en la cicatriz, pero supo que debía de ser por la proximidad del horcrux de Voldemort, más que mal era una parte de él y a Harry le dolía la cicatriz especialmente cuando estaba cerca del mago tenebroso. Harry se encargó de retirar todas las protecciones que tenía la habitación.

Los tres entraron el cuarto, donde comprobaron que Barcley tenía un estudio y varios documentos acerca de la creación de los horcrux, y otros papeles con investigaciones que había realzado acerca de la vida de Voldemort, por lo que Ron y Hermione decidieron llevárselos, después de eso vieron que Harry se daba vuelta y decía

Aquí está nuestro primer Horcrux – dijo el chico – una séptima parte del alma de Voldemort.

Y pensar que perteneció a uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts – dijo Hermione

Por lo menos es una cosa menos que tenemos que buscar – dijo Ron

Te equivocas – dijo Harry – tenemos que buscar la forma de destruirlo

Bueno – dijo el chico – ya sabíamos que teníamos que hacer eso

Lo bueno es que sabemos que tiene por lo menos una protección – dijo Hermione – y estoy segura que Dumbledore nos podrá guiar para destruirlo.

Vámonos al colegio – dijo Harry – que ya tengo hambre

Hicieron lo mismo que la vez anterior, caminaron hasta un lugar en donde tomar un taxi muggle, que los llevó al centro del Londres, Ahí caminaron tranquilamente hasta llegar al Caldero Chorreante, donde entraron y se dirigieron rápidamente a una chimenea y hablaron con McGonagall, después se dirigieron a la parte de atrás, esperando no ser visto

Desaparecieron y llegaron al colegio, de inmediato Dawlish y Williamson trataron de interrogarlos, sobretodo a Harry, ya que no lo habían visto salir, pero lo chicos que ya habían advertido a McGonagall, ella llegó al mismo tiempo que ellos, por lo que pudo evitar que los chicos tuvieron que responder a sus preguntas, se dirigieron a cenar y finalmente se fueron a acostar, ya que estaban muy cansados, especialmente Harry.


	17. Capítulo XXVII: Navidad en Hogwarts

**Capítulo XVII: Navidad en Hogwarts.**

Se despertó muy tarde, pero con mucho animo, había olvidando completamente que ese día cumpliría la detención con Rockwood, pero en ese momento no le importó, solo el hecho de recordar que el día anterior había logrado conseguir uno de los horcrux, si bien no se había enfrentado a los desafíos de Voldemort, había que tenido que buscar a una persona solo teniendo sus iniciales.

Ahora tendría que ir a hablar con Dumblendore, ya que necesitaba que le indicase como era que él había logrado destruir el anillo, como de costumbre fue acompañado por Ron y Hermione, ya que aprovecharía de mostrarles el recuerdo de cómo Barcley había logrado conocer el secreto de Voldemort y de cómo había conseguido pasar por las pruebas de Voldemort.

Rockwood está muy molesta contigo – dijo McGonagall – dice que necesitas un castigo severo para que recuerdes el respeto a tus profesores.

Le comentó que estuve a punto de no volver a clases – dijo el chico

No se lo comenté – dijo ella – comprende que ella no sabe nada de tu participación en la orden, ni de que tienes una misión de Dumbledore

¿Qué fue lo que le recomendó? – dijo Harry

Que pasaras toda la semana en detección con ella después de clases

Sabe que no puedo – dijo Harry – los lunes está lo de Moody, y precisamente este lunes iniciamos una nueva materia.

Le comenté acerca de otras cosas que haces – dijo McGonagall – y quiso saber que eran

¿Supongo que no le contó?

Desde luego que no – dijo ella – más que mal solo pocos miembros de la orden saben que esta aprendiendo artes oscuras.

Lo mejor es que Harry hable con ella – dijo Hermione – le ofrezca disculpas.

Pero porque – dijo Harry – no creo que sea necesario, además parece tan empecinada en que cumpla con su detención

Pero entiéndela un poco Harry – dijo McGonagall – es profesora y uno de sus alumnos la está desautorizando, ni siquiera Parkinson y Zabini se atrevieron a hacerlo de nuevo.

Bueno – dijo Harry – cuando la vea me disculparé

Bien – dijo ella – creo que ahora querrán hablar con Dumbledore

Así es – dijo Harry

Entonces supongo que al fin terminaron su búsqueda

No – dijo Harry – recién la empezamos

¡Que! – dijo ella – yo pensé que solo volverían cuando estuviesen listos.

Nunca dijimos eso – dijo el retrato de Dumbledore.

Entonces ¿seguirán saliendo?

Si – dijo Harry – solo espero que no tantas veces.

McGonagall se retiró, mientras que los chicos se sentaron y después de eso pidieron a Dobby que les trajera algo de beber, ya que sabían que esa conversación daría para largo, Dumbledore no decía nada, ya que había estado esperando ese momento desde que se había enterado de que Harry estaba saliendo del colegio, pensaba que demorarían mas, a él le tomó casi un año averiguar el paradero de uno de ellos.

Conseguimos el medallón – dijo Harry

Vaya –dijo Dumbledore – averiguaron quien era R.A.B

Si – dijo Hermione – era Romualdo Albus Barcley

¡Él! – exclamó Dumbledore – jamás me lo hubiese imaginado

¿Lo conoció?– preguntó Ron

Desde luego – dijo Dumbledore – estudió en Hogwarts, entró en el año que asumí la dirección del colegio, pero no era un chico muy brillante.

Se preparó demasiado – dijo Hermione – realizó una gran investigación

¿Cómo se enteró de los horcruxes? – preguntó Dumbledore

Vio como Voldemort creaba uno – dijo Harry – es más vio como creaba exactamente el medallón, usando el asesinato de la señora Barcley.

Vivian – dijo Dumbledore – desde luego, el asesinato de un persona tan importante, no sé como fue que no me di cuenta.

Barcley había enfrentado a Voldemort, y esté lo inmovilizó – dijo Harry – así que vio claramente como Voldemort creaba el horcruxes, y el muy idiota se jacto de decir que ya tenía los cinco y que le faltaba uno.

Así que si son siete – dijo el director

¿A quien habrá atacado para crea el último? – preguntó Ron

A Harry – dijo Dumbledore, dejando sorprendido a Ron – ya que si no les han comentado, Voldemort no eligió al azar ni los objetos ni las muertes para hacer sus horcrux.

Y como supo que Harry lo podía derrotar – dijo Hermione – se convirtió en el blanco perfecto para hacer el horcrux.

¿Y que es lo que ocurrió? – preguntó Ron

Lo que supongo – dijo Dumbledore – es que trató de crear el Horcrux, pero no logró hacerlo, su espíritu no fue eliminado, pero por alguna extraña razón quedó en este mundo en forma de una especie de fantasma y así creó su sexto horcrux, ya que el séptimo debió ser el que residía en su cuerpo.

Volviendo a lo nuestro – dijo Harry – ahora que tenemos el medallón, ¿Cómo lo destruiremos?

Eso – dijo Dumbledore – para eso veras la segunda botella, pero te aconsejo que lo hagas después de las fiestas, ya que te mereces el descanso.

No tenemos tiempo – dijo Harry

Es que todavía no estas listo para el segundo recuerdo – dijo el director- comenzaste a leer el libro de detección de magia

Si – dijo Harry

¿Has practicado?

No mucho – dijo Harry

Lo supuse – dijo el director - ¿y el de magia Blanca?

Ese ni lo he mirado –dijo Harry

Ves – comentó el director – ver el segundo de los recuerdos no te servirá de mucho si no aprendes un poco de los libros de magia blanca, y sobretodo del de detección de magia, el accidente con mi brazo se debió a que pasé por alto una de esas cosas.

Eso es lo que muestra el segundo recuerdo – dijo Harry - ¿muestra como fue que destruyó el anillo?

Así es – dijo el director – por eso es que necesito que descubras que clase de magia tiene el medallón

Un inefable dijo que se suponía que contenía al conocimiento de Slytherin – dijo Hermione

¿El conocimiento de Slytherin? – preguntó Dumbledore

Algo así – dijo Ron – pero solo un descendiente directo lograría obtenerlo

¿Qué sentiste cuando lo tocaste? – le preguntó a Harry

Nada – dijo el chico – la verdad que solo lo he tomado de la cadena, puesto que el solo hecho de acercarme hace que me duela la cicatriz.

Lo que indica claramente la presencia de una parte el alma de Voldemort – dijo Dumbledore – pero creo que quizás no te haga daño tocarlo

Pero yo no soy heredero de Slytherin – dijo Harry

No – dijo Dumbledore – pero estoy seguro que la magia del medallón, detecta a los que hablan parsel.

¿Cree que puedo obtener el conocimiento de Slytherin? – preguntó Harry

¿Por qué no? – respondió el director – mas que mal podría llegar a ser una ventaja, Slytherin si bien tenía la convicción de que la magia era solo para los sangre pura, nunca se vio inclinado por el uso de las artes oscuras, sin embargo las conocía muy bien.

Quiere decir que Slytherin no era un mago tenebroso – dijo Ron

Desde luego que no – dijo Dumbledore – si revisan los historiales se darán cuenta de que Slytherin y Gryffindor eran buenos amigos, según varios registros lo único que los dividió fue el hecho de que se aceptaran a hijos de muggles en el colegio.

Pero Slytherin dejó en el castillo un basilisco – dijo Harry

Bueno –dijo Dumbledore – supongo que eso fue en venganza por que no lo hicieron caso, pero toda una generación de descendientes de su familia asistió a Hogwarts, claro que en ciertas líneas se alejaban un poco del colegio y estudiaban en Drumstang.

Bien, dijo Harry – en ese caso, leeré el libro de detección de magia y después tocaré el medallón, así le buscaré todos los rastros de magia que tenga.

Bien – dijo el director – ahora debo pedirte que escondas muy bien el horcrux.

¿Dónde lo puedo dejar? – preguntó Harry

Creo que con el pensadero – dijo Dumbledore – por lo menos hasta que domines algunos de los hechizos de seguridad del libro de magia blanca.

Iré por él – dijo Harry – ya que Ron y Hermione se quedarán viendo el recuerdo que tengo de la mente del señor Barcley.

Entones apurarte –dijo Dumbledore.

Harry sacó el pensadero y después de eso se puso su varita en la cabeza y comenzó a extraer el recuerdo que querían ver sus amigos, vio como ellos se acomodaban para empezar a verlos, mientras que él se dirigió rápidamente a su cuarto, para sacar el horcrux.

Todos en la sala lo quedaron mirando, ya que entró corriendo a la sala común, y se preguntaban que es lo que ocurría, ya que después lo vieron salir corriendo con algo en su mano, pero no lograron ver que sélo que era. Los que estaban en el ED se preguntaban como les habría ido en su búsqueda, y si por fin les contarían.

Llegó nuevamente al despacho, y le enseño el medallón a Dumblendore, esté solo sonreía, Harry todavía no lo había tocado, no por lo menos directamente, ya que el dolor de la cicatriz le hacía mantenerlo lo más alejado de él que pudiese, y por eso es que lo tomaba de la cadena.

Ahora – dijo el director – concéntrate en aprender el método de detección de magia

¿Cree que de esa manera averiguaremos que hechizo tiene? – preguntó Harry

Eso espero – dijo el director – así por lo menos iremos anulando uno a uno las defensas y finalmente lo podrás destruir.

Se retiraron del despacho y Harry se dirigió al despacho de Rockwood, ya que como le había comenta do Hermione, tenía que tratar de hacer que la profesora no siguiera enojada con él, ya que en algún momento podrían necesitar su ayuda, se detuvo frente a la puerta, y recordó que siempre había visitado ese despacho cuando estaba alguno de los otros profesores, sonrió levemente y llamó a la puerta

Adelante – escucho la voz de Rockwood

Permiso – dijo Harry – buenas tardes profesora Rockwood

Señor Potter – dijo ella de manera sarcástica - ¿a que debo el honor de esta visita?

Vine a pedirle disculpa por haber faltado nuevamente a la detención – dijo el chico

¿Qué le hace pensar que aceptaré sus disculpas?

Nada – dijo Harry – pero pensé que sería peor si no lo hacía

Sabe que me ha dejado en ridículo ya dos veces con esta – dijo ella

Yo no la he dejado en ridículo – dijo Harry

Claro que lo has hecho – dijo ella – todos lo profesores saben que no has asistido a mis detenciones, y los alumnos tambien, ¿Qué crees que piensen ellos de mi?

Nada – dijo el chico – ya que por lo menos los maestros saben que este año casi no vuelvo al colegio

¡Que! – exclamó ella

Que hasta un día antes del inicio de clases yo tenía pensado no volver al castillo

Por eso es que sales cuando quieres – dijo ella – por eso es que tienes permiso especial para ir i venir a tu antojo en el castillo, así que por eso es que tienes permiso para usar la sección prohibida a tu antojo.

Si – dijo el chico – pero lo de la sección prohibida no lo sabía

Y por eso es que tiene clases especiales de runas – siguió diciendo ella

Eso fue un encargo de Dumbledore – dijo Harry – ni yo comprendo porque quiso eso.

Bien – dijo ella – ¿puedes contarme que es lo que haces cuando sales?

No – dijo Harry sonriendo – es algo que solo Dumbledore y yo sabemos

Me lo imaginé – dijo ella – pero al menos puedes decirme ¿Por qué no puedes cumplir tu detención el lunes?

Es por una clase especial que tomo – dijo Harry

Apuesto que estas aprendiendo artes oscuras – dijo ella

¿Cómo adivinó?

Es sencillo – dijo ella – yo soy tu profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras, y he comprobado tu facilidad para aprender los métodos de defensa, eso quiere decir que serías bueno haciendo artes oscuras, además que en algún momento tienes que aprender alanzar maldiciones, no siempre puedes atacar a aturdir.

Bueno – dijo el chico – ya sabe lo que hago los lunes

¿Quién te enseña? – preguntó ella

Alastor Moody – dijo Harry

Buen maestro – dijo ella – cuando estuve en el ministerio ingles no había mejor auror que él.

Entonces – dijo Harry – ¿me va disculpar por haber faltado a su detención?

Solo después de escuchar la manera que tienes de recompensar las dos veces que has faltado –dijo ella

Que le parece detención durante toda la semana – dijo el chico – desde el martes hasta el viernes.

Cuatro días a cambio de uno – dijo ella- ¿cumplirías?

Siempre y cuando no se presente algo con respecto a mi asunto con Dumbledore

La verdad es que si no acepto ahora, no creo que vengas a mis detenciones los días sábado

Eso quiere decir que acepta tenerme en detención el resto de los días – comentó Harry

Está bien – dijo ella – pero no se te ocurra dejarme plantada.

No lo haré, nos vemos el martes.

Después de salir del despacho de Rockwood, Harry se dirigió al salón del requerimiento, ya que tenía que ver a Feralof, pasó casi toda la tarde tratando de hacer que Feralof le obedeciera, pero al parecer solo quería jugar, y en la noche, cuando se fue a la sala común, recordó lo del libro de detección de magia y comenzó a leerlo. La verdad que el libro era un poco más fácil, por lo menos lo de los hechizos de detección de magia sencilla, ya que al perecer los de magia avanzada requerían un nivel de concentración un poco más avanzado.

El lunes, durante el desayuno, la profesora Mcgonagall comentó que durante la fiestas de navidad, por petición del consejo escolar y varios de los padres de los alumnos, el colegio seguiría abierto, por lo que todos los alumnos se quedarían, y como era una fecha especial habían quedado en de realizar una fiesta de navidad, el día veinticinco de Diciembre, y que no sería obligación el uso de túnicas de galas, pero en lo posible fuesen todos presentables. Entonces una seria de murmullos comenzó a sentirse en el salón, especialmente por partes de los chicos, varios de los cuales se tendrían que armar de valor para conseguir pareja

¡Un baile! – dijo Hermione - ¿Cómo se les ocurre hacer un baile?

Es un poco para subir la moral de los demás – dijo Ginny – más que mal la mayoría de los alumnos no saben nada de sus familias, y vez como aparecen los ataques de mortifagos en las noticias.

Pero tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer – dijo Hermione

Un poco de distracción no nos hará mal – dijo Harry

Claro – dijo Ron – como tu estas con Ginny no tendrás que pedirle a nadie que sea tu pareja

Pero si tu quieres – dijo Harry – no tendrás problemas en conseguir una, solo tienes que pedírselo y ya.

Ni que fuese tan sencillo – dijo Ron

No lo sabrás si no le preguntas – contestó Ginny

Lavender querrá ir contigo – dijo Hermione – no sé por que te preocupas tanto

No es con ella con quien quiero ir – dijo Ron

¿Con quien quieres ir? – preguntó Hermione mirando al chico a los ojos

Pero Ron no alcanzó a contestar, ya que el resto de los chicos de Gryffindor, comenzó a preguntarles cuando volverían a juntarse para entrenar, ya que Harry les había comentado de las detención con Rockwood, después de eso se fueron a clases, por lo que el tema de la pareja de Ron había quedado zanjada.

Tampoco hablaron durante la cena, ya que estaban más preocupado de las clases de  
Moody que de cualquier otra cosa, mas que mal ese día darían inicio al aprendizaje de la maldición _imperius_, la que según Moody deberían dominar en menos de un mes, ya que el nivel de concentración era muy parecido al de las maldición _ingestetum_, además que Moody les comentó que tendrían que avanzar un poco más rápido.

Demoramos mucho en la maldición _ingestetum_ – dijo Moody – claro que ahora sé que la manejan a la perfección.

Pero la hemos practicado durante casi tres meses – dijo Harry – es lógico que la dominemos a la perfección.

Aun así estamos atrasados – dijo moody – queda medio año y tenemos que ver lo que son las maldiciones de tortura y lo que son las maldiciones asesinas.

Entonces comencemos – dijo Harry.

Realizar la maldición _imperius_ era algo más complicado que crea un par de ilusiones, claro que también no les costó dominar la parte básica de la maldición, que era la de estar preparados para sentir una seria de emociones ajenas, que se supone que marca el inicio de una maldición _imperius_ y para evitar ser afectado tenían que tener la mente en blanco, cosa que no les costaba debido a su preparación para la legelimancia.

Vamos – dijo Moody – una vez más

_Imperius – _dijeron los chicos al mismo tiempo, viendo que de sus varitas salían unas chipas de color amarillo

Otra vez – dijo Moody – recuerden que tienen que estar concentrados

_Imperius_

Se retiraron muy cansados, Harry sin embargo seguía leyendo el libro de Dumbledore acerca de la detección de magia, claro que como todos los hechizos que estaba aprendiendo, lo más este tipo de magia necesitaba realmente mucha concentración, por lo que el chico decidió descansar un momento, pero se quedó profundamente dormido, ya que realmente era muy entrada la noche.

Al otro día despertó muy cansado, y recordó que esa noche tendría que cumplir con la primera de las detenciones con las que se había comprometido, de las cuales se estaba arrepintiendo al saber que podría aprovechar esas horas para seguir practicando, además, como se los recordó Ginny, tendrían que comenzar a practicar la oclumencia, ya que ese era el motivo principal del que hubiesen practicado la legelimancia.

Después del día de clases, especialmente duro, ya que Slughorn les había hecho comenzar con una poción extremadamente difícil, y que era una poción reconstituyente los huesos fracturados (no es la que tomó en segundo año), mientras que Flitwitck les dio mucha tarea acerca de los encantamientos para mover objetos, y sin pasar por alto que en las clases de runas antiguas estaban repasando la materia que debieron ver cuando estaban en cuarto año. Finalmente se dirige al salón de defensa contra las artes oscura para comenzar con la detención.

Que bueno que vino – dijo Rockwood – pensé que no lo haría

En un momento pensé no hacerlo – dijo Harry – pero recordé que habíamos hecho un trato.

Por lo menos vino – dijo ella – es un buen comienzo

¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? – preguntó Harry

Veamos – dijo ella – sé de muy buena fuente que eres bueno en defensa contra las artes oscuras, y en clases has corroborado eso.

¿Y que tiene que ver eso? – preguntó Harry

Simple – dijo ella – ya que a mi no me gusta revisar las pruebas de los alumnos de primer y segundo año.

¿No pretenderá que yo las revise? – dijo el chico

¿Por qué no? – dijo ella – mas que mal deberías saber todo acerca de esos cursos

Pero como sabrá que tengo un buen criterio – dijo el chico

Es sencillo – dijo ella – cuando tengas una duda o algún problema solo me preguntas

En ese caso – dijo Harry – no veo el problema.

Comenzó con la revisión de los trabajos de los chicos de primer año, Harry no creía que le estuviese resultando tan censillo la revisión, ya que no le costaba trabajo revisar y corregir los errores de los chicos, vio que Rockwood les estaba enseñando algunas cosas que Quirrell no les había enseñado, pero que Lupín les había hecho repasar.

No sé dio cuenta cuado llegó la hora de retirarse, llegó nuevamente a la sala común y termino de hacer un par de trabajo de runas, para después juntarse un rato con Ginny, pues tenía que aprovechar cualquier instante para poder estar con ella, mas que mal era su novia, como se lo recordaba cada vez que la dejaba un buen tiempo sola.

Sabes que no es apropósito – decía Harry

Si sigues en esa creo que te abandonaré – decía Ginny

No puedes hacerme eso, más que mal solo volví al colegio para estar contigo.

Pero ni aun así me dedicas mucho tiempo

Es que tengo mucho que hacer – dijo Harry – y tu misma has visto lo ocupado que estoy.

Todavía no me pides que vayamos al baile junto

Daba por hecho que sería mi pareja

Pero sabes que para mi todos esos detalles que tu consideras obvios son importantes – dijo Ginny

Si es lo que quieres – dijo Harry - ¿quieres ir al baile conmigo?

No lo sé – dijo ella – con esa manera de pedírmelo pareciera que te estoy obligando.

¿Cómo quieres que te lo pida?

No sé – dijo ella – de una manera un poco más romántica

Sabes que no soy bueno para esas cosas – dijo Harry – no se me da eso de hablar.

Lo sé – dijo ella abrazándolo – pero podrías tratar.

Ginny comenzó a besar a Harry, pero no pudieron estar mucho tiempo, ya que acababan de entrar en la salsa común Ron y Hermione, que al parecer nuevamente estaban discutiendo por algo, cosa que Harry ni Ginny supieron que era, porque en ese momento cada uno de ellos subió a su habitación y cerró la puerta muy fuerte, Harry entonces miró hacia la puerta para ver quien más venía entrando y vio que Neville venía un poco nervioso.

¿Qué pasa Neville? – preguntó Harry

Nada – dijo el chico – solo que venía detrás de Ron y Hermione y como venían discutiendo pensé que comenzarían a lanzarse maldiciones

¿Por qué discutían? – dijo Ginny

Al parecer – dijo Neville – un chico de quinto de Hufflepuff trató de invitar a Hermione al baile

¿Qué le dijo ella? – preguntó Harry

Nada – dijo Neville – ya que Ron fue el que le dijo al chico que ella ya no querría ir con él.

Claro – dijo Ginny – y por eso se enojó

Supongo – contestó Neville

Será mejor que vayas a hablar con Hermione – dijo Harry a Ginny – mientras que yo iré a ver a Ron

Ese par – dijo la chica levantándose de las piernas de Harry – cuando se dirán lo que sienten.

Harry subió al cuarto, y comprobó que Seammus y Dean no estaba en el, así que se dirigió a la cama de Ron y vio que su amigo estaba sentado encima de ella, al parecer todavía bastante enojado, claro que trató de disimularlo cuando vio que Harry se estaba acercando, Harry sin embargo, se acercó a Ron y se sentó a su lado, sin decir una palabra, ya que no sabía exactamente que era lo que tenía que decir en esa circunstancia.

¿Por qué discutieron ahora? – preguntó Harry tratando de parecer que no sabía el motivo

Una estupidez mía – dijo Ron

¿Qué hiciste?

Es que estaba por pedirle que fuese al baile conmigo – dijo Ron – cuando llegó un chico de Hufflepuff y se lo pidió

¿Qué dijo ella?

Nada – contestó Ron – ya que yo largue al chico de inmediato

Y por eso se enojó

Si – dijo él – me dijo que yo no era nadie para estar contestando por ella y que ella era libre de aceptar a quien ella quisiera.

¿Qué le contestaste? – dijo Harry

La vedad que nada – dijo el chico – y es por eso que esta más enojada

Vamos Ron – dijo Harry – voy a ser sincero

¿Cómo es eso que vas a ser sincero?

Sé que te gusta Hermione desde hace mucho tiempo

¿Cómo se te ocurre? – dijo Ron

No me vengas a mentir a mi – dijo el Harry – no necesito de la legelimancia para darme cuenta, ¿y sabes que es lo peor?

¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Ron

Que tú le gustas a Hermione – dijo Harry sabiendo que eso podría ser al empujón que su amigo necesitaba.

Eso no es cierto – dijo Ron – si así hubiese sido no habría ido al baile del torneo de los tres magos con Krum, ni el año pasado hubiese ido a la fiesta de Slughorn con McGallen.

Recuerda que después del baile del torneo te dijo que para la próxima la invitaras antes y no como último recurso, además recuerda que ella te había invitado a ti a la fiesta de Slughorn.

Yo solo digo lo que todos saben – dijo Harry – además que si no estuviese enamorada de ti, no se pondría celosa cada vez que miras a otra chica.

Pero ¿Cómo se lo digo? – preguntó Ron

Ahí si que me pillaste – dijo Harry – sabes que no soy bueno para estas cosas, a Cho y a Ginny solo las besé y se ahí las cosas se dieron.

No me sirve mucho ese consejo – dijo Ron – Hermione no se dejará besar así de fácil

No lo creas – dijo Harry – solo tienes que buscar el lugar y el momento apropiados y veras que las cosas solas se darán.

Así lo espero – dijo Ron

No lo dudo – dijo Harry

Después de eso llegaron a la habitación, Neville, Seammus y Dean, los últimos dos todavía se preguntaban que era lo que había pasado, ya que se acababan de enterar de la nueva discusión de Ron y Hermione, claro que no averiguaron nada, ya que Ron cerró las cortinas de la cama y Harry se fue a acostar.

La semana pasó volando, Harry estaba a punto de terminar con las detenciones de Rockwood, por lo que junto con Ron y Hermione podrían seguir practicando lo que era la oclumencia, ya que no lo harían mientras no estuviesen los cuatro juntos, mientras que los miembros del ED estaban esperando para retomar las clases, ya que querían averiguar que tenía de útil la búsqueda que Harry les había pedido hacer.

Las clases terminaron ese viernes, junto con el término de las detenciones de Harry, lo que indicaba que solo quedaba una semana para el baile de navidad, y por lo que Harry sabía, Ron no había invitado aún a Hermione, Harry regularmente le preguntaba su amigo, pero este solo contestaba que aun no había encontrado el momento apropiado, por lo que en un intento desesperado Harry decidió ir a hablar con Hermione al otro día, quien pese a ser sábado estaba en la biblioteca.

¿Cómo estas? – dijo Harry entrando en la biblioteca

Con muchos deberes – dijo ella – quiero dejar esto listo para no preocuparme de nada durante las vacaciones

¿Con quien vas a ir al baile? – preguntó Harry

No lo sé – dijo ella – nadie me lo ha pedido

¿Qué hay del chico de quinto y de Smith?

Ellos – dijo Hermione – el de quieto es muy chico para mi, además que Ron se encargó de espantarlo, y ni hablar de Smith, no lo soporto.

¿Y no has pensado en Ron?

¡Que! – exclamó ella - ¿Cómo se te ocurre que voy a ir con él?

Porque te gusta – dijo Harry, mirando a Hermione y viendo que ella quedaba totalmente sorprendida

¿Cómo es que crees eso? –dijo ella volviendo a su tono normal

Vamos Hermione, te conozco hace siete años, te he visto como miras a Ron, he visto lo que eres capaz de hacer por él y las formas que tienes de vengarte cuando estaba con Lavender

Pero eso no quiere decir que me guste – dijo ella

Pero yo sé que te gusta – dijo Harry – y si te interesa saber, tú tambien le gustas.

No me mientas – dijo ella – no es gracioso

No te miento – dijo Harry – porque crees que alejó al chico quinto.

¿Por qué entonces no me ha invitado al baile? – dijo ella

Será porque no encuentra el momento propicio – dijo Harry

¿esperas que yo lo invite? – preguntó ella

Si no queda de otra – dijo Harry

Si lo hago – dijo ella – todos sabrán que yo soy la interesada en él, y no él en mi

Entonces deja buscar un instante para que estén ustedes dos solos.

Se retiró de la biblioteca y después se dirigió a la sala del requerimiento, ya que tenía que ver un instante a Feralof, quien parecía crecer a un ritmo sorprendente y ya era capaza de aparecer donde Harry le indicase, es más, Harry una vez probó el llamarlo desde su habitación, y comprobó que el animal llegó a su lado rápidamente, por lo que ahora sabía que en cualquier momento podría llamar a Feralof para que estuviese a su lado.

Ginny, Ron y Hermione llegaron a la sala del requisito a la hora acostumbrada para las prácticas de oclumencia, las que habían retomado ya que al haber dominado la legelimancia podían prácticas de manera correcta.

El libro indicaba que todo lo que le había enseñado Snape era cierto, que para dominar la oclumencia era necesario tener un total control de sus emociones, cosa que para Harry era muy difícil, y al parecer para el resto de sus amigos también, ya que ninguno de ellos ponían mucha resistencia al uso de la legelimancia.

Fue en ese momento en que Harry vio que era la oportunidad de que Ron y Hermione estuviesen solos, y cuando le tocó el turno de que Ginny tratara de entrar en su mente, se concentró en las imagen de él y Hermione conversando, esperando que Ginny comprendiese que tenían que dejar solos a Ron y Hermione, después de un instante fue que Ginny dijo:

Creo que es suficiente para mí por hoy, me duele un poco la cabeza.

Te acompaño a la enfermería – dijo Harry

Está bien – dijo ella.

Nos vemos en la sala común – le dijo Harry a sus amigos cerrándoles un ojo.

Harry y Ginny caminaron lentamente en dirección a la sala común, esperando que Ron y Hermione arreglaran sus problemas de una vez por todas, si no lo hacían ahí, Harry no sabía que más podría hacer, esperaba que todo estuviese bien, llegó a la sala común y se dirigió a uno de los asientos cerca de la chimenea, y Ginny se sentó en sus piernas. No pasaron ni media hora cuando vieron llegar a sus amigos, ninguno de ellos daba señales de nada, y cada uno se dirigió a su habitación.

¿Qué habrá ocurrido? – preguntó Ginny

No lo sé – dijo Harry – pero lo averiguaré

Harry se levantó y se dirigió a su cuarto, para habar con Ron, entró en la habitación y se dirigió a la cama de Ron, quien se notaba que estaba sentado en ella, pero como estaba oscura no se veía la expresión de su rostro, entonces llegó Harry, sacó su varita y encendió un poco la habitación.

¿Cómo te fue? – Preguntó Harry - ¿se lo pediste?

¿Por qué piensas que se lo pediría?

Porque era el mejor momento – dijo Harry – estabas solo con ella y no había nadie que los molestara.

Sabía que lo habías hecho a propósito – dijo Ron

¿Y Hermione? – preguntó Harry

Ella tambien se dio cuenta – dijo Ron – ella hizo el comentario de que tu querías dejaros solo.

¿Y? – preguntó Harry

La verdad es que me puse muy nervioso, no sabía como empezar y estaba callado, sin saber que decir, por lo que Hermione me propuso volver a la sala común

¿Y que más?

Yo acepté – dijo Ron y caminamos a la salida de la habitación, lleguemos juntos a la puerta y entonces la miré a los ojos.

¿Trataste de usar la legelimancia en ella?

Claro que no – dijo Ron – ella se habría dado cuenta

¿Pero se lo pediste o no?

Ya llegó al punto – dijo Ron – te dije que la estaba mirando a los ojos, entonces no sé porque me acerque a ella.

¿Y?

La besé – dijo Ron sonriendo ampliamente – no sé porque pero le tomé su rostro y la besé.

¿No te rechazó?

No – dijo Ron – y te debo decir que los besos de ella son mucho mejor que los de Lavender.

¿Entonces vas con ella al baile?

Supongo – dijo Ron – en realidad no se lo pedí

Pero la besaste – dijo Harry – no hablaron de nada después de eso.

No – dijo el chico – solo vinimos a la sala común, no nos dijimos nada, yo estaba esperando que ella diera alguna señal de aceptarme.

Si será – dijo Harry – tú eres el hombre, ella está esperando que tú le digas algo, que tú la invites al baile.

Hablaron un buen rato acerca de lo que Ron tendría que hacer, hasta que llegaron el resto de sus compañeros de habitación, todos parecían realmente alegres y venían riendo, por lo que la atención de Harry y Ron se desvió a averiguar el motivo que tenían los chicos para reír, por lo que Dean comenzó a hablar.

La verdad es que estamos contentos porque los tres conseguimos parejas

¿Con quienes van? – preguntó Ron

Seammus va con Parvarti – dijo Neville

Y Dean con Lavender - dijo Seammus

¿Y tu Neville? – preguntó Harry

Con Luna Lovegood – dijo el chico por lo bajo

Con Luna – dijo Harry - te felicito, en verdad es ella es una agradable compañía

Se me olvidaba que la habías invitado a la fiesta de Slughorn del año pasado – dijo Dean

Si – dijo Harry – y por eso te digo que es una gran compañera, es muy directa y es agradable hablar con ella, además que siempre te hace reír con sus comentarios.

Sin contar el hecho de que es atractiva – dijo Seammus

Ahora le están echando el ojo a Luna – dijo Ron

Y no somos los únicos – dijo el chico – ella rechazó a la mitad de los chicos del ED que la invitó a la fiesta, es más había rechazado a todos los que la habían invitado.

Hablando del baile – dijo Dean a Ron - ¿Cuándo le vas a pedir a Hermione que se tu pareja?

¿Cómo es que sabes eso? – preguntó Ron

Se te nota demasiado – dijo Seammus - sobretodo después de que le alejaste a la mayoría de sus pretendientes.

Pero aun hay varios que la quieren invitar – dijo Neville.

Finalmente, y después de una larga conversación acerca de las chicas de Hogwarts, en las que claramente Ginny era considerada una de las más bellas del colegio, todos se retiraron a dormir, más que mal recién habían iniciado las vacaciones y ellos aun estaban un poco cansados por todos los deberes que habían tenido hasta esa fecha.

Al otro día, y después de los comentarios del resto de sus compañeros, Ron se animó y lo primero que hizo en la mañana fue buscar a Hermione, que para variar estaba en la biblioteca, por lo que le pidió que lo acompañara a dar una vuelta, y ella no se hizo de rogar y salió con Ron en dirección al algo. Harry no los podía observar con el mapa, ya que McGonagall no había hecho la copia, y si no fuera porque a él no le gustaría que le hicieran eso, fue que no los siguió con su capa invisible.

Y para evitar la tentación, Harry sacó el libro de detección de magia y siguió con su lectura, la que en realidad era magia muy avanzada, por lo que le estaba costando trabajo entenderla, aun así por lo menos estaba practicando los hechizos sencillo de detección, uno de ellos era el _priori incantatem_ el hechizo de encantamiento invertido, el cual ya tenía muy avanzado. Ya cerca de la hora del almuerzo, fue cuando Ron y Hermione llegaron a la sala común y Harry se dio cuenta de que venían tomados de la mano.

La semana pasó volando, todo el colegio se enteró de que Ron y Hermione estaban juntos, todos lo miembros del ED los felicitaban, ya que al parecer todos sabían que los chicos se gustaban, así que todo estaba saliendo bien, claro que fuera del colegio, las cosas no eran así, ya que los mortifagos estaban atacando por todas partes y en todos los países de Europa.

El viernes, Harry se despertó temprano, y fue al baño, cuando salió recordó que era navidad, por lo que miró su cama y vio que estaba sus regalos, se dirigió a su cama para empezar a abrirlos, uno de ellos resultó ser un hermoso collar con una placa, era algo para Feralof, tambien estaba el suéter tejido por la señora Weasley y por fin el mapa del merodeador, por lo que supuso que McGonagall había conseguido hacer la copia.

Que temprano te despertaste – dijo neville

Parece que no soy el único – dijo Harry

La verdad es que me acostumbré a hacerlo – dijo Neville – además así puedo abrir los regalos

¿Regalos? – dio Dean bostezando – ya llegaron los regalos

Así que en un momento todos los chicos habían despertado, por lo que de inmediato estaban abriendo sus regalos, Harry sin embargo, ya los había abierto, por lo que se dedicó a miera los regalos de los demás, hasta que Dean se acercó a su cama para ver que era lo que había recibido Harry, y lo primero que vio fue el collar de Feralof

¿Para que quiere un collar de mascota? – dijo Dean – no me digas que es el regalo de Ginny

Claro que no – dijo Harry – me lo dio Hagrid

No creo que le quede a tu lechuza – dijo Seammus

No es para la lechuza – dijo Dean – es para ¿Quién es Feralof?

Nadie – dijo Harry, pero ya era tarde, ya que un leve "plint" indicaba la aparición de Feralof en la habitación

De inmediato Dean, Seammus y Neville tomaron sus varitas y apuntaron al animal, mientras que Harry se ponía delante de Feralof para evitar que le hicieran daño, entonces al ver que el animal no era peligroso y que no los atacaría los tres bajaron sus varitas y se acercaron lentamente al animal, quien en ese momento estaba en la cama de Harry esperando que el chico le hiciera cariño.

¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Dean

Un lupus ferox – dijo Seammus – un animal realmente raro de encontrar ¿de donde los sacaste?

Hagrid me lo regaló – dijo Harry

Y lo cuidas en la sala del requisito – dijo Neville – en eso la tienes ocupada todo el día

Si – dijo Harry – pero necesito que guarden el secreto

Está bien – dijeron los tres.

Después de eso bajaron a desayunar, supieron que no habría almuerzo ya que al parecer habría una cena especial, por lo que Ron aprovecho de comer más de lo acostumbrado durante el desayuno, después de eso Ron y Hermione decidieron caminar un momento por los jardines del castillo, mientras que Harry aprovecharía de estar con Ginny, quien estaba muy cariñosa con el chico.

Ya cerca de la cinco, Ginny le dijo a Harry que se iría a arreglar, cosa que extrañó a Harry, ya que aun quedaban cerca de cuatro horas para el inicio de la comida, pero cuando llegó a la sala común se dio cuenta de que no era el único que estaba de vuelta, la mayoría de sus compañeros estaban reunidos, y curiosamente ninguna de las chicas de la casa de Gryffindor estaba en la sala común, lo que hizo suponer a Harry que todas estaba arreglándose.

Va – dijo Ron – ni que se fueran a demorar cuatro horas

Yo creo que si – dijo Harry – recuerda que para la boda de Bill estuvieron casi toda la tarde.

No sé que tanto tiene que hacerse – dijo Dean – si ya las invitamos, no necesitan impresionar a nadir mas.

Ya cerca de las siete los chicos decidieron subir a cambiarse, ya que antes querían darse una ducha, y querían hacerlo calmadamente, y no estar a ultima hora, como era su costumbre, además que Harry tendría que elegir que ponerse, mas que mal no era un baile de gala, pero tampoco quería ir desarreglado, y lo mismo parecía pensar el resto de los chicos, que habían dejado para última hora la elección de la ropa.

Ya cuando faltaba cerca de media hora para el inicio del baile, Harry y los chicos de Gryffindor bajaron para reunirse con sus respectivas parejas, Neville sin embargo se dirigió al Hall del castillo, donde se juntaría con Luna, por lo que no espero a sus compañeros. En la sala común todos los hombres esperaban que las chicas bajasen, al parecer ninguna de ellas lo había hecho.

Ya solo cuando quedaban unos quince minutos, comienzan a salir las chicas de sus respectivas habitaciones, al parecer todas se habían preocupado de vestirse los mejor que pudo, y en realidad que la mayoría lucia bastante bien, pero Harry solo estaba esperando que Ginny bajase, claro que antes vio bajando a Lavender y Parvarti, ambas chicas lucían muy bellas con sus túnicas, detrás de ella bajó Hermione, dejando a varios de los presente con la boca abierta, ya que lucia hermosísima, el mas embobado era Ron.

Pero Ginny era la que se había robado las miradas de todos los presentes, a la vista de Harry ni siquiera un ángel habría sido tan hermosa, llevaba puesta una túnica blanca, con un pequeño escote, mientras que su pelo estaba suelto, se había maquillado levemente, ocultando las pecas de su cara, sus ojos estaban levemente delineados, por lo que resaltaban el color marrón.

Te ves hermosa – dijo Harry

Gracias – dijo ella – solo me arreglé para ti

Para mi siempre serás la más hermosa – dijo Harry

Ves que puedes decir cosas bellas cuando te lo propones – dijo Ginny abrazando a Harry y dándole un beso.

Ya basta los dos – dijo Ron – será mejor que nos vayamos para que agarremos buenos lugares.

Bajaron todos juntos, y se encontraron con que la entrada al comedor estaba repleta de alumnos, al parecer todavía no abrían las puertas, entonces a las ocho en punto las puertas del gran salón reabrieron y todos empezaron a entrar, Harry vio que había mesas para diez personas, por lo que comenzaron a buscar una donde poder sentarse con ron y Hermione, por suerte para ellos Neville ya estaba en una de ellas con Luna, por lo que de inmediato sea acercaron para asentarse con ellos.

Al rato se les unieron Ron y Hermione, quienes al parecer también habían estado buscado una mesa para sentarse junto con sus amigos, finalmente llegaron Dean y Seammus con Lavender y Parvarti, por lo que todos los chicos de séptimo año de Gryffindor estaba en la misma mesa, por lo que comenzaron a mirar al resto de mesas, para ver quienes estaban en ellas.

Resultó grato saber que la mayoría de los miembros del ED estaban reunidos alrededor de la mesa de Harry, claro que también comprobó que un par de mesas más allá estaban sentados los chicos de Slytherin, todos sentados en mesas en uno de los rincones del salón, pero eso ya no era algo que pudiese parecer importante, por lo menos para la mayoría de los chicos del colegio.

Aun no notamos que están rompiendo las normas del colegio – dijo Dean

Los tenemos en constante vigilancia – dijo Lavender

Porque mejor no hablamos de otra cosa que no sea el ED – dijo Luna – mas que mal un poco de distracción no nos hace mal

Luna tiene razón – dijo Harry – dejemos los temas del ED para la próxima reunión.

Solo una última cosa – dijo Neville

¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Harry

¿Cuándo será la próxima reunión?

Creo que será el martes o el miércoles, eso dependerá de cómo se den las cosas

En eso hicieron el ingreso al salón los profesores, con McGonagall a la cabeza, y seguida de Flitwitck, Slughorn, Sinistra y Sprout, los jefes casas, y finalmente el resto de los profesores del colegio, incluidos Flinch, la enfermera Madame Pompfrey y la señora Prince, ellos se situaron en sus respectivos asientos, en la única mesa que no se había modificado, la de los profesores.

Buenos estimados alumnos – dijo la profesora McGonagall – espero que la celebración sea de su agrado, en verdad que espero que disfruten de esta velada.

Seguido a eso se sentó y en las mesas cada uno de los chicos comenzó a pedir lo que deseaba, ya que en la mesa habían unas cartas con los platos que estaban disponibles esa noche, Harry de inmediato recordó la cena de navidad de cuarto año, el año en que se realizó el torneo, en el que habían utilizado el mismo me todo para comer, ese año había marcado a Harry, ese año había comenzado todo de nuevo.

Igual que en el torneo – dijo Dean

Ya van tres años de eso – dijo Seammus

Y han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces – dijo Lavender

Ese año fue el retorno de Voldemort – dijo Harry – no es un recuerdo muy agradable

Lo sabemos – dijo Ron – Ahora solo tenemos que preocuparnos por seguir adelante

Y buscar la forma de defendernos.

La verdad era que pese que se habían propuesto no hablar del tema de Voldemort y los mortifagos, Había algo que siempre los hacía recordarlos, por mínimo que pareciera cualquier comentario que se hacía, algunos de los chicos de la mesa lo asociaba rápidamente con el tema de los magos oscuros.

Finalmente, la cena termino, y McGonagall anuncio el inicio del baile, entonces una gran radio apareció en el salón, todos los chicos se levantaron de sus asientos para ver que algunas de las mesas desaparecían, mientras que otras se acomodaban en los rincones del salón, dejando un gran espacio para la pista de baile, Harry miró a Ginny y comprobó con terror que ella querría bailar, cosa que Harry sabía que no hacía, mas que mal jamás había bailado algo que no fuese el tema que bailó con parvarti en cuarto año.

Lo harás bien – dijo Ginny – veras que no es tan terrible

Eso espero – dijo Harry – no quiero hacer el ridículo

Pensé que no te preocupaba lo que piensan los demás – dijo ella

No me importa, pero tampoco es bueno hacer el ridículo.

Entonces seriamos dos – dijo ella – si tu lo haces mal yo tambien haré el ridículo

¿Y te arriesgaras?

Desde luego que si – dijo ella – te espere cinco años, te estuve a punto de perder después de un par de meses juntos, espero aprovechar cualquier momento para estar contigo.

El baile fue más agradable de lo que Harry había pensado, en realidad la mayoría de los alumnos solo estaban preocupados de ellos mimos y sus parejas, además que se vio relajado, nunca había pensado que bailar fuese algo tan agradable, pero a la vez agotador, en verdad que los estaba disfrutando, pero sabía que no duraría eternamente, así que cuando llegó la hora, apareció nuevamente la profesora McGonagall y los mandó a todos a costar.

Harry salió del salón y comenzó a caminar con Ginny en dirección a la sala común de Gryffindor, iban los dos solos, ya Ron y Hermione no se veían por ningún lado, lo mismo que el resto de los compañeros de Harry, llegaron a una de las escaleras que subía al tercer piso y esta comenzó a moverse, dejándolos en el sector donde estaba el salón donde practicaban artes oscuras y donde se regían con el ED.

Vamos – dijo Ginny – antes de que se le ocurra moverse nuevamente

Bueno – dijo el chico, y apenas bajaron de la escalera, esta se movió, por lo que tendrían que recorrer la mayoría del piso para llegar a la escalera que subía al siguiente nivel.

Mejor vamos por las otras escaleras – dijo Ginny

Caminaron un momento y llegaron frente al salón donde se juntaban con los del ED cuando sintieron un par de voces que se acercaban, Harry de inmediato las reconoció como las de Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabini, por lo que rápidamente metió a Ginny al salón esperó para ver si escuchaba algo de la conversación.

Malditas escaleras – dijo Blaise – no sé como nunca nadie las a arreglado

Es porque es magia muy antigua – dijo Pansy – además así dejamos al resto atrás y quedamos solos

No vas a seguir tratando de convencerme de eso – dijo Blaise

Sabes que seguiré hasta que aceptes – dijo ella – él nos necesita.

No quiero saber nada de él – dijo Blaise.

Harry y Ginny no escucharon nada más, ya que en ese momento apareció Peeve y comenzó a molestar a Pansy y Blaise, por lo que ambos chicos salieron corriendo, Harry esperó un momento, ya que no quería que Peeve viera que estaba en ese piso, miró de reojo a Ginny, pero ella solo abrazó a Harry y le dio un beso. Entonces el chico olvidó el cometario que estaba a punto de hacerle a Ginny y se concentró en disfrutar el beso.

Las cosas de pronto tomaron otro ritmo, Harry sentía como las manos de la chica acariciaban su espalda, haciendo que una especie de descarga eléctrica lo recorriera completamente, Ginny sin embargo dejó de besarle la boca y comenzó a besarle el cuello, Harry ya no sabía que pasaría, pero disfrutaba la sensación que sentía en ese momento, después de unos segundos, Ginny se separa de Harry y se aleja unos pasos haciéndole señas de que no la siguiera.

Ginny en ese momento dejó caer su túnica, quedando completamente desnuda, Harry en verdad que no reaccionó, por lo que ella fue quien se acercó a Harry nuevamente y comenzó a besarlo, entonces el chico sintió el calor del cuerpo de Ginny y vio como ella comenzaba a desvestirlo, finalmente ambos quedaron desnudos y por fin Harry vio lo que se avecinaba, por lo que con mucho cuidado puso a Ginny en el suelo y finalmente la hizo suya. Nunca en su vida había experimentado una sensación como esa, se sentía en las nubes Ginny era realmente hermosa, y su cuerpo era cálido, Harry y Ginny se quedaron unos minutos abrazados, pero recordaron que tenían que volver a la sala común, para evitar que Ron sospechara algo, se despidieron con un dulce y apasionado beso y se fueron a dormir.


	18. Capítulo XVIII: El nuevo ED

**Capítulo XVIII: El nuevo ED.**

Al otro día el castillo estaba totalmente desierto, la mayoría de los alumnos estaba acostado y no se levantarían por nada del mundo, a diferencia de Harry, quien estaba despierto y había bajado a la sala común, y se encontró con Ron y Hermione, quienes estaba sentados frente a la chimenea, mientras que Ginny estaba saliendo de su habitación, después de eso se dirigieron al salón del requerimiento, ya que pretendían seguir son su entrenamiento físico, además que tenían que darle de comer a Feralof.

Anoche demoraron en llegar – dijo Ron

Es que tuvimos problemas con las escaleras – dijo Ginny

Además que nos topamos con Parkinson y Zabini – dijo Harry

¿Qué es lo que hacían? – preguntó Hermione

Nada – dijo Harry – solo que Parkinson está tratando de convencer a Zabini para hacer algo.

¿Crees que tiene que ser algo relacionado a Voldemort? – preguntó Ron

No lo sé – dijo el chico – nunca mencionaron nada acerca de Voldemort

Pero recuerda que nombraban a "él" como la persona que necesitaba ayuda – dijo Ginny.

Lo sé – dijo Harry – pero eso no significa que sea Voldemort

¿Quién más podría ser? – dijo Ron

Lo mas seguro es que se trate de algo relacionado con las espada de Gryffindor – dijo Ron

¿Qué tiene que ver la espada en todo esto? – preguntó Ginny

Nada – dijo Harry – por lo menos nada que venga al caso.

Me imagino que es algo que tiene que ver con la misión de Dumbledore – dijo Ginny – por lo menos eso podrías decirme en vez de tratar de mentirme

Acordamos que no discutiríamos de eso – dijo Harry

Pero me prometiste que cuando terminaras tu misión me contarías – dijo Ginny – y por lo que sé ya encontraste la persona que buscabas.

Pero esa era una pequeña parte de la misión – dijo Harry – aun me queda un muy largo camino por recorrer.

¡Que aun no terminas!- dijo sorprendida Ginny.

Por desgracia no – dijo Hermione – y cada vez estamos mas lejos de acabarla

Por lo menos los chicos del ED seguirán apoyándolos en todo lo que ustedes le pidan.

Lo sé – dijo Harry – y créeme que me serán de mucha ayuda.

Durante el desayuno, Harry vio con horror que la navidad no había escapado del ataque de los mortifagos, quienes había caudado la destrucción de un pequeño poblado al norte de Edimburgo, en donde habían acabado con todos sus habitantes, la mayoría de ellos eran muggles, se sorprendió de comprobar que se trataba de otro pequeño pueblo costero, por lo que seguramente una segunda oleada de gigantes había llegado desde las montañas.

Esto no me gusta nada – dijo Ron – ni siquiera para navidad deja de atacar.

Este ataque provoca mas desesperanza en la gente – dijo Hermione – Voldemort sabe como asustar.

Y ahora tenemos que buscar donde están los otros – dijo Harry.

¿Tienes alguna idea? – preguntó Ron

Ni la mas mínima – dijo Harry

Barcley tenía varias ideas – dijo Hermione – por lo menos tenia muchos apuntes acerca de eso.

¿Los revisaste todos? – preguntó Harry

No – dijo ella – no he tenido mucho tiempo. Además que no tenía muy buena letra que digamos

¿Y su diario? – dijo Harry – encontraste la forma de abrirlo

No – contestó la chica – está cerrado mágicamente

Eso quiere decir que tenemos que ir nuevamente a verlo – dijo Ron

No creo que sea necesario – dijo Hermione – una vez que Harry logre dominar un poco lo de la detección de magia podrá encontrar el encantamiento que se utilizó para sellarlo.

Entonces pásamelo para practicar – dijo el chico.

Después del baile, la semana que siguió pasó volando, tanto así que no se dieron cuenta del día en el que volverían a clases, lo que significaba que retomarían las clases con Moody, y los chicos se habían propuesto dominar la maldición _imperius _ para entes de finalizar el mes, ya que necesitarían aprender las otras maldiciones en caso de tener que enfrentar a algo más peligroso cuando encontraran el paradero de alguno de los otros horcruxes.

Además estaba el hecho de que se había propuesto que en las reuniones del ED comenzaran a practicar algunas maldiciones, Harry esperaba no cometer un error al enseñarles la maldición _sectumsempra_, pero sabía o esperaba que no la tuviesen que utilizar, ya que si bien había leído como curarla, no sabía si sería efectiva en el caso de ser necesaria.

Por otro lado estaba el entrenamiento en oclumencia que estaban haciendo, realmente se les estaba complicando, ya que controlar las emociones era algo realmente difícil, especialmente cuando una persona estaba tratando de ocultar algo con mucho ímpetu, ya que los nervios jugaban una mala pasada, pese a eso, todas las noches antes de dormir practicaba lo de dejar la mente en blanco, que era algo que dominaba.

Vamos – dijo Moody durante el entrenamiento de ese lunes – necesitan más ímpetu, no logran mantener el control por mas de tres minutos

Lo sabemos – dio Harry - ¿Cómo es que se logra tener bajo la maldición tanto tiempo a una persona?

Eso es porque, o el mago que la lanza es muy poderoso, o porque el mago que la recibe no tiene nada de control mental.

Pero Crounch estuvo varios meses bajo la maldición – dijo Ron

Eso es porque Voldemort se la lanzó, en el momento justo en que Bartemius Crounch se encontraba pasando por un mal momento

Y por eso fue que hubo un momento en el que se vio librado de la maldición y trató de llegar al castillo.

Se podría decir que sí – dijo Moody – pero también puede ser que el mago que tiene controlado a la persona se encuentre concentrado en otras cosas.

Malfloy tuvo bajo la maldición imperius a Madame Rosmerta durante mucho tiempo – dijo Harry

Claro que no – dijo Moody - cuando nos contaste que usaron a Rosmerta fuimos con Lupín y comprobamos que si bien estaba bajos los efectos de la maldición imperius, tambien comprobamos que varias veces le lanzaron la maldición desmemorizante.

Aun así no puedo creer que Malfloy pudiese aprender maldiciones imperdonables y oclumencia y que el ministerio no se diera cuenta de eso – dijo Harry.

En el ministerio se comenten muchos errores – dijo Moody – sobretodo porque le importa mucho conservar la amistad de las familias importantes.

Pero no por eso pueden saltarse las normas – dijo Harry – vean a la madre de Zabini, casada siete veces y todos sus maridos muertos, para mí es lógico que ella loas mata.

Para todos – dijo Moody – el problema es que al ser magos viejos se ella compraba que son muertes naturales.

¿Y que hay de la detección de magia? – dijo Harry - detectaron el patronum y el hechizo levitador de la casa de mis tíos, ¿Cómo no pudieron detectar la maldición imperius de la casa Malfloy?

Será por que la casa de los magos no está bajo control, se supone que los adultos pueden hacer magia a su antojo, por lo que no se molestan en colocar detectores de magia, pero el ser una familia de descendientes muggles, en donde existe la posibilidad de que hayan visitas que no sepan de los magos es diferente.

Es basura – dijo Harry.

No me reclames a mi – dijo moody – yo solo te cuento lo que sé, no estoy defendiendo el sistema del ministerio.

La clase no pudo continuar, ya que Harry no se lograba concentrar en realizar el hechizo, el solo pensar que por ser de familia de mago tenían la libertad de aprender a realizar cualquier tipo de hechizos lo tenían enojado, hasta estaba pensado en que tipo de magia era la que dominaban los chicos de Slytherin, ya que la mayoría de ellos eran de familias de sangre pura, aunque tambien recordó que magos como Snape y Voldemort, que no eran de sangre limpia habían llegado a esa casa.

El martes llegó y los chicos del ED se le acercaron preguntando que cunado volverían a reunirse, por lo que Harry los citó para el miércoles a la hora acostumbrada, por lo que el martes por la noche, repasó un poco el encantamiento para curar la herida de la maldición, lo único era que esperaba poder pronunciarlo bien, ya que se trataba de una especia d canto en un idioma desconocido para el chico.

Con respecto a la búsqueda de los horcruxes, Harry estaba esperando que Hermione terminara de revisar las anotaciones de Barcley, mientras que él seguir practicando la detección de magia con el diario, si bien había sentido la presencia de un hechizo, no tenía todavía la capacidad de determinar que hechizo era, ya que esa parte de la detección de magia era la más complicada, claro que tenia que admitir que el libro escrito por Dumbledore explicaba claramente todos los pasos y lo problemas que podían ocurrir y como solucionarlos.

Durante la sesión del martes del ED, Harry decidió a última hora no comenzar con la maldición _sectumsempra_, ya que antes realizaría y una prueba para ver que tanto estaban avanzando, por lo que decidió que realizarían un duelo entre ellos para comprobar sus avances, ya que en todas las sesiones anteriores solo habían practicado hechizos y sobretodo habían tratado de mejorar su puntería. Claro que ahora tendrían que probarla con cosas móviles, y personas que pensaban de otra manera.

Bien – dijo Harry – creo que están listos para que veamos lo que han avanzado

¿Pretendes que hagamos una prueba? – dijo Smith.

Algo parecido –dijo Harry.

Lo único que nos faltaba – dijo Seammus – que nos hagas una prueba sin que hayamos estudiado

No es una prueba – dijo Harry – es solo que quiero que hagamos unos duelos para ver que tan bien dominan los hechizos que hemos aprendido.

Duelo – dijeron todos alegres.

Si – dijo Harry – antes de comenzar con la maldición que les quiero enseñar, veremos que tan preparados están.

¿Podremos usar cualquier hechizo? – preguntó Padma

Desde luego – dijo Harry – recuerden que en un duelo hay que pensar rápido, defenderse y atacar cuado sea el momento, el uso inteligente del los encantamientos, hechizos o maldiciones es lo que determinara al ganador.

¿Quién contra quien? – preguntó Neville.

Por sorteo – dijo Harry – así que cada uno sacara un número y esperara que otra persona saque su pareja.

Las cosas resultaron mejor de los que Harry había esperado, aunque no pudieron terminar todos los duelos, ya que en verdad se habían alargado más de lo que Harry creía, pero era porque cada uno de ellos había puesto lo mejor de si, y en verdad que habían sido una gran demostración de magia defensiva y ofensiva, aunque Harry reconoció que ante magos como Dumbledore y Voldemort no tenían oportunidad.

Una de las ventajas de que los compañeros de Harry conocieran a Feralof, eras que ahora Harry lo tenían en el cuarto de los chicos, por lo menos en las noches, por lo que Feralof dormían en la cama de Harry, y al salón del requisito volvía a quedar a disposición de quien quisiese usarlo, pero eso significaba que los de Slytherin tambien podrían usarlo nuevamente.

Otra cosa buena que pasó esa semana, fue que McGonagall llamó a Harry a su despacho, el chico en un principio no sabía que era lo que ella quería, sin embargo cuando llegó al despacho reencontró con que Reamus estaba con ella, por lo que el chico se alegró un poco de ver al único amigo de su padre que estaba con vida, pero más le alegró el saber que McGonagall había conseguido hacer un copia del mapa, por lo que le devolvió el original a Harry.

Se que el original tiene un gran valor sentimental – dijo ella – es solo por eso que te lo devuelvo.

Gracias – dijo Harry - ¿está segura que la copia es buena?

Eso espero – dijo ella – por eso es que necesito un favor tuyo

¿En que les puedo ayudar?

Solo que si ves algo anormal – dijo Reamus – no avises de inmediato

Es lo que hicimos la otra vez – dijo Harry – apenas vimos los mortifagos enviamos a Ginny a buscarlos

Lo sabemos – dijo McGonagall – pero hay métodos de comunicaciones más rápidos que enviar a una persona.

¿Cuales? – preguntó Harry

Tu patronum – dijo Reamus

¿Cómo funciona? – preguntó Harry – ya que ahora que recuerdo, Tonk utilizó un patronum para llamar a alguien ene. castillo cuando llegué atrasado el curso pasado.

Es sencillo – dijo Reamus – solo tienes que pensar en el mensaje que transmitirás, no puede ser muy largo, y después en la persona que desees que reciba el mensaje.

Eso es todo – dijo Harry

Eso es todo- dijo reamus – no es complicado, pero tienes que practicarlo.

Solo espero que le de buen uso a esta información – dijo McGonagall – no me gustaría ver el castillo lleno de patronum dejando mensajes

No se preocupe – dijo Harry.

Cuando Harry estaba la sala del director, se percató que Dumbledore no se encontraba en su retrato, por lo que se preguntó a donde había ido, pensando en eso fue que se retiró a la sala común, antes de llegar a la entrada, comprobó que varios chicos parecían estar esperando, los miró extrañado, ya que eran chicos de cuarto, quinto y sexto año de todas las casas (a excepción de Slytherin), la mayoría de ellos jamás le habían dirigido la palabra, miró en dirección de Ron y Hermione, quienes estaba en la puerta, muy extrañados, ellos sonrieron y se encogieron de hombros, dando a entender que no tenían idea de que estaba ocurriendo.

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Harry

Veníamos a hablar contigo – dijo un chico de quinto año de Ravenclaw

¿Qué es lo que quieren? – dijo Harry

Hace tiempo supimos que habías formado un grupo para estudiar defensa contra las artes oscuras

Pero eso fue hace dos cursos atrás – contestó Harry.

Pero tenemos la sospecha de que volviste a reunir ese grupo – dijo una chica a la que Harry reconoció como Romilda Vane

¿Qué te hace sospechar eso? – preguntó Ron

Que ustedes desaparecen una o dos veces por semana – dijo un chico de Hufflepuff – y no vuelven hasta bien entrada la noche

Eso no significa que el grupo esté nuevamente reunido – dijo Harry

Pero es que alguno de nuestros compañeros tambien desaparecen esos día – dijo el chicos de Ravenclaw – y por lo que sé son justamente los que estuvieron en su grupo de defensa.

Creo que están equivocados – dijo Harry – el grupo no se ha juntado.

Entonces – dijo Romilda - ¿podrías enseñarnos a defendernos?

Para eso están las clases de Rockwood – dijo Harry

Ella es buena – dijo el chico de Hufflepuff – pero sabemos que tu puedes enseñarnos magia mas efectiva

No enseño artes oscuras – dijo el Harry un poco ofendido

No es eso – dijo Romilda – pero sabemos que fuiste capaz de hacer un patronum corpóreo cuando estaba en tercer año.

Y un retrato me contó que te enfrentaste a un basilisco – dijo el chico de Ravenclaw

Sin contar con que te has enfrentado el innombrable varias veces y aun estas vivo

Pero el caso es que aunque quisiese no tengo tiempo – dijo Harry

¿Pero ni siquiera lo pensaras? – preguntó Romilda

Está bien , lo pensare – dijo Harry al ver la mirada de los demás chicos – pero hasta entonces no quiero que nadie más sepa de esta conversación

Bueno – dijeron todos y después comenzaron a retirarse.

Una vez dentro de la sala común, Harry vio como varios de los miembros del ED estaban sentados haciendo sus deberes, recordó que varios de ellos habían sido atacados solo por ser miembros del ED, por lo que de inmediato se le vino a la mente el no aceptar nuevos miembros, pero tambien recordó que según ellos, se habían salvado gracias al entrenamiento que habían recibido.

Se que no es de mi incumbencia – dijo Hermione –pero creo que tienen un poco de razón

¿Quiénes? – preguntó Harry.

Los chicos que vinieron a verte

Entonces piensas que deberíamos admitir mas miembros – dijo Ron

Desde luego – dijo ella – mientras más preparados estemos mejor

No lo sé – dijo Harry – tendríamos que partir de cero

Si – dijo ella – pero para eso tienes al resto de los chicos del ED, estoy segura de que ellos estarían encantados de enseñar

Claro – dijo Ron – así les das algo que hacer por el ED, y tu solo te preocupas de los antiguos

No es mala idea – dijo Harry – pero no podemos decir que si así tan rápido, tenemos que ver como lo haremos.

Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir – dijo Harry

Subió a su habitación y sacó el libro de detección de magia y el diario de Barcley, comenzó a leerlo, desde donde había quedado la última vez, la sección de búsqueda de magia usando la varita, el cual hacía referencia a un encantamiento que mostraba el rastro de magia de un objeto, y que según el color era el tipo de magia que tenía, y en verdad que no era un hechizo complicado de aprender, pero si lo dificultaba el tener que saber el significado de la serie de colores que mostraba el encantamiento, entonces Harry tomó su varita y la puso sobre el libro y pronunció:

_Rastrum revelius –_ entonces del diario salieron tres luces, una blanca, una amarilla y una azul.

Harry comenzó a buscar el significado de las luces, la blanca indicaba que se trataba de un hechizo de seguridad avanzado, por lo que tendría que buscar esa clase de hechizo para ver cuales eran las formas de anularlo, la luz amarilla indicaba que tenía encantamientos de ocultación, lo que indicaba que había varias hojas que no podían leerse libremente, el problema era que si no se sabía exactamente el hechizo no se podría contrarrestar, por último el hechizo azul indicaba que tenía magia antigua, lo que indicaba claramente que el hechizo de mantendría aunque Barcley muriera, y por lo que hacía casi imposible adivinar de que hechizo se trataba.

Sacó uno de los libros de encantamientos, sabía que en uno de ellos hacían referencia a los métodos de seguridad, por lo que sabía que podría encontrar información, buscó bastante rato hasta que por fin dio con lo que necesitaba, en el libro reencantamientos del curso anterior había tosa una sección destinada a los métodos de ocultamiento, básicos y avanzados, por suerte vio que era solo tres los tipos de encantamientos avanzados, uno de ellos era el encantamiento fidelio, por lo que de inmediato supuso que el del diario debía de ser alguno de los otros dos

Se pasó toda la noche leyendo acerca de esos encantamientos, como funcionaba y como anularlos, por lo que no dio cuenta cuando Ron había despertado para ir a hacer sus ejercicios, la verdad es que Harry se había concentrado tanto que no se dio cuenta de cómo había pasado la hora, entonces se levantó y vistió para comenzar el día, el cual sabía que venía muy duro, ya que los profesores habían comenzado a hacer simulaciones de pruebas para los EXTASIS.

La siguiente semana fue completamente agotadora para Harry, ya que se quedaba hasta muy tarde tratando de aprender los encantamientos para poder sacar la primera de las protecciones del diario, mientras que Hermione seguí buscando información en los escritos que estaban en la casa de Barcley, cosa que no aportaban muchas cosas, en la mayoría parecían solo fragmentos de libros de magia oscura que Barcley había leído.

Lo único claro es que al destruir el objeto que se utilizó para hacer un horcrux – dijo Hermione – la parte del alma que se encuentra encerrada saldrá, por lo que se debe realizar una maldición asesina, ya que será la única forma de destruirlo.

Eso quiere decir que tenemos que daros prisa en aprender las maldiciones – dijo Ron – ya que Moody dijo que la última que aprenderemos será la maldición asesina.

Yo espero que el diario de Barcley nos entregue alguna información útil – dijo Harry – ya que sino sería un verdadero desperdicio de tiempo.

Algo importante debe tener – dijo Ron – si no para que se molestó en hechizarlo.

Por fin ese lunes lograron dominar la maldición imperius, por lo que Moody dijo que comenzarían a practicar la maldición _crusiatus_, que era la más efectiva maldición de tortura que se conocía, y que esperaba que no demoraran en aprenderla, ya que necesitaban comenzar luego con las maldiciones de combate, heridas y finalmente la maldición asesina, la que menos querían aprender, pero la que más les serviría para destruir los horcruxes.

Durante la siguiente reunión del ED, Harry decidió que comenzarían a practicar con las maldiciones de ataque, y sabía que sería arriesgado, pero a todos los enseñaría la maldición _sectumsempra_, en un principio, cuando los chicos supieron que Harry les enseñaría esa maldición no se mostraron sorprendido, solo Ron, Hermione y Ginny, Harry había olvidado que ninguno de los otros miembros del ED sabía lo que hacía la maldición.

¿De que nos servirá esa maldición? – preguntó Smith.

Es una maldición de ataque – dijo Harry – es una maldición que puede llegar a ser mortal si se utiliza mal.

Muéstrala – dijo Neville

Todo a su debido tiempo – dijo Harry – ahora, debo advertirles que decidí enseñarles esta maldición para que tengan un arma para defenderse, no para que la usen a su antojo, espero que sean responsables y piensen bien antes de usarla.

¿No puede ser tan terrible? – dijo Luna.

Harry le pidió a Hermione que conjurara uno de los muñecos con los que hacían las pruebas de los hechizos aprendidos, ella de inmediato lo hizo, después de eso Harry les pidió a todos que se pusieran detrás de él y que observaran bien el muñeco, ya que tendrían que poner mucha atención, sus compañeros estaba todos callados, Harry jamás les había pedido que se concentraran tanto, por lo que supusieron que era algo que realmente podría ser peligroso, entre tanto Harry levantó su varita y apuntó al muñeco.

_Sectumsempra –_ dijo Harry moviendo la varita de forma vertical, con un movimiento seco, y enseguida escuchó el sonido de asombro de sus compañeros, al ver que el muñeco tenía un gran corte, que casi lo había partido a la mitad.

¿En verdad esperas que aprendamos eso? – preguntó Dean

Solo si quieren – dijo Harry

¿Esa es la maldición que le lanzaste a Malfloy?

Si – dijo Harry – claro que antes de lanzársela no sabía lo que hacía

En verdad que es magia oscura – dijo Smith – se supone que tenemos que aprender a defendernos de ella.

No se las enseñó para que la usen cuando quieran – dijo harry – se las enseño para que la utilicen en caso necesario

No solo la podemos usar contra personas – dijo Hermione – recuerden de Voldemort está reuniendo un gran ejercito de criaturas mágicas.

Eso es verdad – dijo Parvarti – nuestro hermano fue mordido por un hombre lobo, creo que si hubiésemos sabido esta maldición hubiésemos podido hacer algo por ayudarlo.

Ahora recuerden – dijo Harry solo tienen que usarla en caso necesario.

El resto de la sesión la pasaron practicando la maldición y sus variantes, todos pusieron mucho énfasis en tratar de hacerla bien, pero como Harry sospechó solo unos pocos consiguieron dominarla de la manera correcta, el resto aun tenía problemas para realizar el corte de manera exacta, pero por lo menos estaba habían conseguido dominar brevemente la maldición.

Ahora tengo otra cosa que pedirles – dijo Harry

¿Qué es lo que tenemos que buscar ahora? – preguntó Ernie Macmillan.

Nada por el momento – dijo Harry – pero un grupo de chicos de tercero, cuarto y quinto, quieren unirse al ED.

¿Qué les dijiste? – preguntó Padma

Aun no les contesto – dijo Harry – el caso es que si llego a decirles que sí, me gustaría que ustedes me ayudaran, ya que serían el grupo adelantado.

Entonces terminaremos los entrenamientos para preocuparnos de enseñarles a los nuevos - dijo Lavender

Desde luego que no – dijo Harry – seguiremos este entrenamiento, pero el de los nuevos, si es que los aceptamos, sería otro día.

La verdad – dijo Neville – no creo que nadie quiera que yo le enseñe, pero si es necesario hacerlo lo haré, dije que haría lo que tu pidieras.

Supongo que todos lo haremos –dijo Luna – fue nuestro compromiso con Harry.

Ahora – dijo Harry – la condiciones serán las mismas, solo aquellos que pasen la prueba se unirán.

¿Crees que puedan? – preguntó Smith

Si es que en realidad quieren aprender lo harán – dijo Harry – ustedes al final ya lo hacen sin problema.

Es verdad –dijo Padma – ahora no temo pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort

Y acostumbrando al resto a hacerlo – dijo hermione – Voldemort perdería una parte del miedo que provoca en los demás.

Así quedaron que las reuniones del ED se realizarían los días martes, para los antiguos miembros y los días jueves, para lo nuevos, claro que durante la primera de las clases de los nuevos, Harry estaría presente, y aparecería de vez en cuando para comprobar el grado de avance de cada uno de ellos, finalmente se retiraron a dormir, y Harry siguió practicando los métodos de detección de magia y los métodos de anular los encantamientos de seguridad.

Esa noche al fin pasó algo bueno, ya que Harry había probado lo que era el contra maleficio de una de los encantamientos de seguridad, por lo que ahora solo era cuestión de que leer el diario para ver donde es que falta la información que se supone que está oculta en el diario, pero el comienzo del diario no era importante, pero después de eso comenzó a explicar el motivo que tuvo para iniciar la búsqueda.

_La muerte de mi esposa y las palabras del señor oscuros, me han permitido descubrir que no se trata solo de un horcrux el creado, sino que más de uno, y por lo que escuché, ya tiene cinco de ellos, más el séptimo, que tiene que permanecer en el cuerpo del mago que desea crear el horcrux…_

Otra hoja decía: _No sé que sean los otros horcrux, pero después de mucho averiguar, descubrí que el medallón en donde encerró su alma cuando mató a Vivian, es en realidad una vieja reliquia del mismísimo Slytherin, y que se supone que tiene poderes especiales, ahora suponiendo eso, es que creo que el resto de los horcrux pueden que sean cosas de un valor histórico importante._

Al final había una serie de notas acerca de posibles lugares en donde hacer la búsqueda del siguiente horcrux. Era en verdad era lo que Harry había esperado encontrar, más que mal Barcley le había seguido los pasos a Voldemort durante un largo periodo de tiempo. Y comprobó que por lo menos había coincidido con Dumbledore en varios aspectos.

_Uno de los lugares en los que puede estar oculto algún horcrux, es la casa de la familia mágica del señor oscuro, pero por lo que averigüe, todos están muertos, por lo que no he logrado tener la ubicación de dicha casa. Otro de los lugares, es el orfanato en donde se crió, fue a visitarlo, pero no tuve oportunidad de recorrerlo ya que el día que fui estaban de celebración, aun así conseguí una información valiosa._

_Se supone que durante el verano, el orfanato los lleva a la playa o al campo, pero que durante varios años unos chicos desaparecían, jamás se supo nada de ellos, pero se supone que cayeron dentro de una cueva y no pudieron salir, supongo que ahí hay un horcrux, por lo que apenas logre averiguar el lugar del pueblo iré a revisarlo, y dejaré la revisión del orfanato para otra ocasión._

Claro – dijo Harry – un lugar que tenga relación con Voldemort, un lugar que marcaría a Voldemort para siempre.

No podía esperar para contarle a Ron y Hermione acerca de su descubrimiento, esperando que ellos pensaran lo mismo que él, ir a revisar el orfanato para revisar si en verdad contenía guardado en su interior uno de los horcruxes de Voldemort, por lo que apeas se reunieron en la sala de entrenamiento, Harry trataría de decírselos, pero tenía que cuidar de que Ginny no los escuchara,

¿Y estás seguro de que ahí hay alguno? – preguntó Ron

Desde luego – dijo Harry – todos los horcrux están en lugares especiales, a excepción del diario, el anillo estaba en la casa de su familia, el medallón estaba en la cueva, por lo que si no me equivoco, hay uno que está en lo que debió ser la casa de Tom Riddle antes de irse del trabajo.

Esa es una buena deducción – dijo Hermione - pero podríamos preguntarle a Dumblendore si él pudo hacer la revisión.

No es mala idea – dijo Harry – iremos después de ver cuantos chicos pasaran la prueba.

Harry le comunicó a Romilda que se juntarían esa noche, por lo que le solicitó que le avisara al resto de los interesados, pero que tenían que hacerlo de manera disimulada, para que nadie más se enterara de lo que harían, ya que ni siquiera le había informado a McGonagall que aceptaría nuevos miembros en el ED. Por lo que al las ocho, todos lo miembros del ED se dirigieron a salón que utilizaban y esperaron que llegaran los nuevos postulantes. Vieron que llegaban cerca de quince chicos nuevos, y Harry vio como un para de ellos eran chicos de primer y segundo año.

Se nos colaron – dijo Romilda a Harry señalando a los chicos

No importa – dijo Harry – ya que todos tendrán que pasar por la misma prueba para ingresar al grupo.

Eso sería injusto – dijo Lee Jonson, el chico de quinto año de Ravenclaw – tenemos más experiencia que ellos en magia, no podrían derrotarnos.

Jamás dije que sería una prueba de magia – dijo Harry.

¿Entonces que es? – preguntó Romilda

Solo entraran los que sena capaces de cruzar la puerta – dijo Harry

¿Eso es todo? – preguntó Lee – ¿solo la cruzamos?

Para cruzarla deberán decir la contraseña – dijo Hermione

¿Solo una simple contraseña? – preguntó Romilda Vane desdeñosa.

Solo una simple contraseña – dijo Harry

Y bien ¿Cuál es la contraseña? – preguntó ella

Voldemort – dijo Harry, viendo como la mayoría de los postulantes ponían caras de miedo – solo aquellos que crucen la puerta entraran, se les facilitará uno de los galeones que utilizamos para entrar. ¿Quién va primero?

Nadie de los presentes parecía querer moverse, Harry vio como varios de ellos susurraban a sus espaldas, y no tubo que usar la legelimancia para saber que varios de ellos pensaban que Harry estaba loco. Mientras que los integrantes del ED miraban impacientes ver quien de ellos sería el primero en cruzar la puerta. Sorprendentemente, la primera en pasar adelante, fue una pequeña chica, que supuso que era de primer año, ella parecía muy nerviosa, se acercó a Harry y dijo:

Solo tomo la moneda, digo la contraseña y cruzo ¿cierto?

Correcto, nada más sencillo que eso.

Voldemort – dijo ella pasando por la puerta, dejando a la mayoría de los presentes asombrados, Hermione entonces hace lo mismo y cruzó la puerta, al igual que la mayoría de los miembros del ED.

Fuera de la sala solo quedaban, Harry, Ron y Ginny, quienes estaba esperando para entregarle las monedas a quienes quisiesen unirse el grupo, pero al parecer nadie más estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, parecía que ninguno de ellos se atrevería a pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort, pero de pronto Romilda reacciona y avanza.

No puede ser que una chica de primer año sea más valiente que yo – entonces tomó el galeón y se dirigió al la entrada, se detuvo unos segundos y con mucha dificultad pronuncio la contraseña, y entró en la sala

Vamos – dijo Harry – es solo un nombre.

Y al parecer esto terminó por convencer a varios de que si podrían hacerlo, y uno a uno fueron pasando para reunirse que los nuevos miembro del ED, hasta los chicos de primer año entraron después de ver como los demás lo hacían, claro que fueron los últimos en entrar, así que después de eso Harry, Ron y Ginny entraron en la sala, ya que tendrían que comenzar con las presentaciones y las respectivas instrucciones acerca de las cosas que aprenderían.

Ellas es Ángela Robertson – dijo Hermione

¿La hija del doctor Robertson? – dijo Ron, ganándose la mirada de reproche de Hermione y la mirada curiosa de los miembros antiguos.

¿Cómo conocen a mi padre? – dijo ella.

Es algo que no podemos decirte – dijo Harry – y como miembro del ED tienes que prometer que no divulgaran nada de lo que aquí ocurra, y eso va para todos.

Bien – dijo Harry – como verán, tenemos nuevos miembros, por lo que los métodos de enseñanza los deberemos cambiar, ya que creo que el nivel de aprendizaje son muy distintos en lo que es a magia defensiva se refiere.

Nosotros sabemos magia defensiva – dijo uno de los chicos de quinto

¿Te has batido en duelo alguna vez? – preguntó Harry

No

Entonces no sabes magia defensiva – dijo Harry – solo sabes los hechizos que te permitirán defenderte. Cuando te enfrentas a un oponente tienes que ser más rápido e inteligente que él, tienes que ver la forma de anularlo rápidamente, tambien tienes que estar atento a todos los movimientos, por lo que un segundo puede marcar la diferencia entre vivir o morir.

¿Qué nos enseñaras? – preguntó Ángela

Primero – dijo Harry – yo no les enseñaré nada, los antiguos miembros se encargará de que ustedes se nivelen, yo los supervisaré.

¿Pero nosotros vinimos a que tú nos enseñaras? – dijo Romilda

Y lo haré – dijo Harry – pero si se fijan, las personas que estarán enseñándoles tienen experiencia en combate, Ron y Hermione me ha acompañado siempre, Luna, Ginny y Neville me acompañaron al ministerio cuando estaba en quito año, y ellos acudieron al llamado del curso pasado para proteger el castillo, la mayoría del resto fue atacado en el verano y otros ayudaron a detener a un par de mortifagos hace poco. Por lo que ven, todos ellos saben lo que es enfrentarse con mortifagos. Todos tenemos experiencia.

Pero solo tu te has enfrentado al innombrable – dijo un chico de Hufflepuff

Recuerden – dijo Harry – acá adentro se dice Voldemort, y sí lo he enfrentado, cuatro veces, y las cuatro me salve de milagro.

¿Pero aun no nos dices que hechizos nos enseñaras? – dijo Lee

Primero les enseñaremos a tener buena puntería – dijo Harry, después de eso comenzaremos con los hechizos.

Pero si sabemos lanzar maldiciones – dijo Romilda

¿Crees eso? – dijo Harry Entonces veamos Neville, al frente, Romilda, desármalo. Neville, solo defiéndete, pero a mi señal la tendrás que desarmar.

Entonces pareja se puso uno delante de otro, mirándose fijamente, mientras que el resto de los chicos se puso hacia los lados, para así estar fuera del rango de los ataque de los contrincantes, claro que mirando fijamente lo que pasaría, mientras que Harry se dispuso a dar la partida, claro que antes Harry les indicó que tenían que saludarse, por lo que Neville y Romilda se agacharon un poco y después adoptaron posiciones de combate.

A la cuanta de tres comienzan – dijo Harry – uno, dos,

_Expelliarmus_ – gritó Romilda antes de que Harry llegase a tres

_Protego_- dijo Neville haciendo que el hechizo que Romilda le envió se revolviera a ella, quien fue sorprendida por el encantamiento que ella misma había lanzado y fue derribada quedando sin su varita.

Como verán – dijo Harry – ella comenzó el duelo antes de tiempo, cosa que los mortifagos hacen, pero un simple encantamiento protector les puede salvar la vida, ¿alguna duda de porque ellos están capacitados para ayudarlos?

No – dijo Romilda cuando se levantó.

Ahora – dijo Harry – ustedes me piden que les ayude a aprender a defenderse, pero yo tengo ciertas exigencias, que los miembros actuales conocen y acatan.

¿Cuáles son esas condiciones? –preguntó Lee

Que no se divulga nada de los que aquí hacemos – dijo Harry – que si yo les pido algo, ustedes los harán sin hacer preguntas, y que todo lo que aprendan no lo utilizaran contra otros alumnos, es solo para defenderse.

Por último – dio Hermione – cada uno de ustedes deberá estar con sus galeones falsos con ustedes, a través de ellos nos comunicaremos y avisaremos los días de reunión, ya que varios de nosotros tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

Y no soy la excepción – dijo Harry - , así que por el momento los dejamos hasta aquí, nos vemos en próxima reunión – finalmente todos se retiraron, y Harry se fue a su cuarto a terminar de leer el libro de Dumbledore.


	19. Capítulo XIX: El Caliz de la Muerte

**Capítulo XIX: El cáliz de la muerte **

Al día siguiente, Harry encontró tiempo para hablar con Ron y Hermione, en la clase de encantamientos, que era una de las clases en las que se podía hablar tranquilamente, ya que la mayoría se encontraba hablando o practicando lo que Flitwitck estaba enseñando, en esa clase estaban aprendiendo el encantamiento desmemorizante, claro que no los podían poder con nadie, por lo que solo se estaban concentrando en lanzarlo hacia un punto neutral.

Tenemos que ira ver a Dumbledore y salir de la duda – dijo Ron

Lo malo es que si revisó el orfanato y no encontró nada tendremos que pensar en otros sitios – dijo Hermione

Barcley no encontró la posible ubicación de otro ¿o sí? – preguntó Ron

No – dijo Harry – por lo menos en el diario no dice nada, salvo que esté escrito en la parte que tiene oculta.

¿No has averiguado cual es el hechizo? – preguntó Ron

No – dijo Harry – pero por el momento me estoy concentrando en lo de detección de magia.

Me preguntó que clase de trampa tiene Voldemort – dijo Hermione

Espero que no sea algo muy peligroso – dijo Ron – no me gustaría tener que enfrentarme con algún monstruo desconocido

Por lo que recuerdo – dijo Harry – en la cueva y en la casa de los Gaunt había inferis.

Y pociones muy complicadas – dijo Hermione

Y puertas ocultas – dijo Ron

Por lo menos el mismo patrón de protección – dijo Hermione – y espero que los siguientes sean iguales.

Entonces en la noche iremos al despacho de McGonagall para que podamos hablar con el retrato.

Durante el resto del día los chicos estuvieron algo desconcentrados, ya que la expectativa de comunicarle a Dumbledore lo que Barcley creía era la prioridad que tenían, especialmente por el hecho de que tenían la esperanza que tuviesen el paradero de uno de los horcruxes de Voldemort, y sobretodo la esperanza que se tratara del objeto que desconocían. Ya cerca de las ocho, cuando Ron y Hermione habían terminado sus deberes de prefectos, los tres chicos se dirigieron al despacho de la directora, bastó con que los chicos entraran en el despacho para que ella supiera que venían por algo de la misión de Dumbledore, por lo que suponía que pronto le visarían que tendrían que salir.

Solo queremos hablar con Dumbledore – dijo Harry

¿Todavía no saldrán? – preguntó ella

No – dijo Harry – pero espero pronto poder hacerlo.

Entonces los dejo – dijo ella – espero que no demoren demasiado – dijo retirándose para dejar a los chicos.

Y bien – dijo Dumbledore - ¿Qué han averiguado?

No mucho – dijo Harry – hemos leído los apuntes de Barcley, pero la mayoría de ellos solo indicaban como crear y destruir un horcrux.

Pero en su diario – dijo Harry – tiene escrito que pensaba que uno de ellos podía estar en el orfanato.

Creo que ya les comenté que fui a visitar ese orfanato – dijo Dumbledore.

¿Entonces no hay ninguno? – preguntó Ron de manera abatida.

No necesariamente – dijo el director- les comenté que no lo pude realizar, al parecer estaba con una especie de virus que afectaba a los alumnos.

Entonces podemos ir a revisarlo – dijo Harry

Creo que no pierden nada con hacerlo – dijo el director

Entonces nos vamos el viernes después de clase – dijo Harry

No – dijo el director – será mejor que vayan antes, en la mañana, por lo menos para que conozcan el terreno.

Llevaremos la capa invisible – dijo Harry

Pueden aprovechar de averiguar algo de los compañeros de Voldemort – dijo el director – en una de esas encontramos a alguno que nos pueda contar acerca de la vida en el orfanato.

Entonces queda claro – dijo Hermione – el sábado nos vamos al orfanato.

¿No olvidan algo? – preguntó Dumbledore

¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Ron

¿Alguno de ustedes sabe donde está ubicado el orfanato?

No – dijo Harry

Bien – dijo Dumbledore – está al sur de Londres, en una calle muy concurrida, así que no pueden aparecerse directamente

¿Tiene el dato para que podamos aparecer? – preguntó Harry

No- dijo el director – pero si llegan a la estación de buses sur pueden preguntar por el orfanato.

Yo se llegar a la estación – dijo Hermione – tengo unos tíos que viven cerca de ahí.

Entonces nos vamos el sábado en la mañana – dijo Ron

Pero deben preparase bien – dijo Dumbledore – deberán llevar algunas pociones curativas y regenerativas, y agua, por si acaso

Lo teníamos pensado – dijo Hermione – sobretodo después de ver como Barcley se había preparado.

Lo otro – dijo el director – recuerden que si hay inferis, ellos le temen a la luz y al fuego

Ya aprendí esa lección – dijo Harry

Entonces supongo que han practicado hechizos de fuego – dijo Dumbledore

Solo los básicos –dijo Hermione

Pero tenemos un libro de magia de control de los elementos – dijo Ron – aunque aun no lo hemos mirado

Sería bueno que lo practicaran – dijo Dumbledore – les pueden ser de mucha utilidad.

¿Y Oclumencia? – preguntó nuevamente Dumbledore.

Estamos casi bien – dijo Harry – por lo menos logro bloquear un buen par de minutos los intentos de lectura de mente.

Pero tienes que dominarla completamente – dijo Dumbledore – Voldemort es muy bueno en legelimencia, los mismo que Snape.

Lo sé – dijo Harry – en el ministerio supo de inmediato que la profecía estaba destruida, y solo me miró unos segundos.

Bueno – dijo el director – creo que hora que se retiren, ya que tienen muchas cosas.

Se retiraron del despecho, y vieron que McGonagall se encontraba esperando en el pasillo, así que se despidieron de ella y se dirigieron a la sala del requisito, ya que seguirían con la práctica de oclumencia, en la sala ya estaba Ginny, quien parecía un poco molesta por la demora de los chicos, pero no dijo nada y comenzaron con el entrenamiento, Feralof entretanto estaba en la habitación de Harry, por lo que estaba cuidado por Dean, Seammus y Neville.

Harry llegó a su habitación junto con Ron, y vieron como el resto de sus compañeros estaban esperándolos, entonces hablaron un buen rato acerca de lo bueno que era haber aceptado más miembros en el ED, sobretodo por permitir que fueran ellos los que ayudaran a los nuevos, pero también conversaron acerca de lo que ellos estaban aprendiendo, Harry tenía pensado enseñarle más adelante alguna de la maldiciones que Moody les enseñase, claro que serían las menos peligrosas.

Ese viernes durante la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, Rockwood les comenzó a enseñar métodos de protecciones avanzadas, las cuales consistirían en una serie de hechizos y encantamientos que permitirían el bloqueo de las maldiciones más poderosas, hasta podía desviar la maldición_ crusiatus_, cosa que interesó de sobremanera al resto de los chicos. Mientras que en herbología se encontraban en la etapa de cote de las mandrágoras adultas, las que por seguridad requerían que se aplicaron encantamientos de sordera a cada uno de los alumnos, por lo que la profesora Sprout les daba indicaciones escritas a cada uno de ellos.

Durante el almuerzo vieron que llegaban una se serie de lechuzas para varios de sus compañeros, la mayoría de ellos se desplomaban es sus asientos y en algunos casos se desmayaban, por lo que Harry supuso que se trataba que alguna de sus familias había sido atacada por lo mortifagos, por lo que le fue más el ímpetu que le dio por ir a visitar el orfanato, algo dentro de él le decía que no estaba equivocado el pensar que un horcrux estaba oculto en ese sitio.

El resto de la tarde lo pasaron el la clase de runas antiguas, en la que Harry y Ron se encontraban estudiando lo que eran las clases correspondientes al sexto año, por lo que pronto reunirían al resto de los chicos de es curso, claro que tambien la dificultad de las clases eran mayores, además que esa noche habían decidido no realizar la practica de oclumencia, ya que se querían mentalizar en lo que era la búsqueda que harían al otro día, y no querían esta cansados.

Sin embargo Harry no se podía dormir, por lo que decidió leer un momento, sacó uno de los libro que habían comprado, uno que no habían tenido tiempo de leer, y que era el de hechizos defensivos reglamentario para Aurores., en el que vio varios que podrían servirles, tanto como para enseñarlos en el ED como para defenderse de varias criaturas, claro que sabía que no tenía tiempo de aprender alguno, por lo que decidió marcar los que pensó que serían de mayor utilidad, finalmente, y después de una larga lectura Harry se durmió.

Al otro día se levantó temprano, por lo que bajó junto al resto de sus compañeros a desayunar al comedor, mientras hacían esto fue que llegó el correo, junto con el ejemplar del periódico del Hermione, y Harry no se había equivocado al pensar que publicarían lo acerca de algún ataque de los mortifagos, solo que Harry no había esperado que fuese algo tan grave, claro que sospechaba algo al ver la cantidad de lechuzas que habían llegado él día anterior, entonces tomó el periódico le leyó:

_Ataque a gran escala sorprende a Azkaban._

_Lo que hasta ayer parecía improbable ocurrió, ya que ayer durante la mañana se el que no debe ser nombrado realizó el ataque mas masivo contra edificios mágicos, al realizar un ataque a la cárcel de Azkaban, lugar en donde se encontraban cumpliendo condena un grupo de mortifagos que fueron detenidos durante la incursión al departamento de misterios hace casi dos años y lo que fueron apresado cerca del colegio Hogwarts._

_Al ataque pilló de sorpresa al grupo que se encontraba de guardia, por lo que no pudieron hacer casi nada para defenderse, ya que según fuentes cercanas aseguraron que el que no debe ser nombrado en persona fue quien dirigió este ataque, el que al parecer estuvo largamente planeado, ya que aunque se dio la alarma correspondiente, no pudieron llegar los refuerzos ya que todos los canales de comunicaciones y de viajes habían sido bloqueados, el resultado fue que hay cerca de 15 magos muertos y varios heridos, mientras que cerca de 30 mortifagos escaparon._

_Según el ministro de magia Rufus Scrimgeour, no había forma de adivinar los planes del los mortifagos, que hacía mucho tiempo que no ocurría un ataque tan masivo, y que a pesar de estar preparados no se puede hacer mucho contra el que no debe ser nombrado, mientras que se ha ofrecido una recompensa por la captura vivos o muertos de cualquier mortifago tanto de los que escaparon como de algún otro…_

Madito Voldemort – dijo Ron – que no está contento con tener a todos asustados, acaso no piensa en las familias que destruye.

No – dijo Harry – solo piensa en tener el control total, y a cualquier precio.

Eso no será por mucho – dijo Hermione – pero eso de dar recompensa, es realmente una medida desesperada.

Entonces no demoremos más – dijo Harry levantándose y caminando en dirección a la mesa de los profesores, para avisarle a McGonagall que saldrían.

Ella los vio caminando en dirección a la mesa y enseguida comprendió que ellos iban a hablar con ella, por lo que se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su despacho, cosa que los chicos notaron y desviaron su trayectoria para salir del comedor detrás de la directora, y la alcanzaron antes de que ella llegara a sus despacho, por lo que comprobando que no había nadie cerca y para no perder más tiempo le dijeron:

Necesitamos salir – dijo Harry

¿Ahora? – preguntó ella - ¿no pueden esperar?

No – dijo Harry – mientras más pronto termine mejor para todos

Pero que no crees que es peligroso salir, sobretodo después de lo de ayer

Claro que no – dijo Hermione – es más, creo que ahora es mas seguro salir, ya que los mortifagos tiene que estar celebrando su victoria o escondidos de la persecución del ministerio.

Pero recuerden – dijo ella – cualquier indicio de problemas y se devuelven de inmediato

Lo sabemos – dijo Harry – ahora solo necesitamos que nos acompañe a la puerta

No será necesario – dijo ella – ya que los que están de guardia en la entrada son miembros de la orden, por lo que no tendrán problemas para salir.

Entonces nos vemos luego – dijo Ron

Solo procuren volver sin rasguños – dijo McGonagall

Los chicos fueron a la sala común, ya que tenían que buscar las cosas que llevarían ese día, además que se colocarían ropas muggles, ya que si iban a llegar a un pueblo muggle no querían ser reconocidos, especialmente si se llegasen a topar con algún otro mago, claro que para evitar la sospecha del resto de sus compañero se pusieron una túnica encima, claro que con la ropa que llevaban debajo estaban algo incómodos, finalmente tomaron sus mochilas y se dirigieron a la salida del castillo.

Harry, Ron, Hermione ¿A dónde van? – preguntó Neville que en ese momento estaba con Luna y Dean y Parvarti

Solo a dar un paseo – dijo Harry

¿Podemos acompañarlos? – preguntó Dean

Ahora no – dijo Harry

Así que saldrán nuevamente del castillo – dijo Luna cuando estuvieron todos juntos, y teniendo el cuidado de que nadie los escuchara

¿Por qué piensas eso? –preguntó Hermione

Porque llevan mochilas, y al parecer otra ropa debajo de las túnicas – dijo ella – además que hace tiempo que están en algo raro.

La verdad es que saldremos – dijo Harry – pero solo los tres, nadie mas nos puede acompañar

¿Seguro? – dijo Dean – podríamos ser de ayuda

No vamos a hacer nada peligroso – dijo Harry – solo una investigación, pero no puedo conseguir autorización para que el resto salga.

Solo era una sugerencia – dijo Neville

En ese caso – dijo Harry – creo que nos retiramos, así podremos volver más rápido.

Los chicos se dirigieron a la salida lo más rápido que pudieron, ya que querían evitar que alguien más los siguieran, una vez ahí vieron que Tonk y Kinsgley eran los que estaba cuidando la entrada, ellos al parecer estaban informados, porque abrieron las puertas del castillo apenas vieron que los chicos estaban en la entrada, claro que los apuraron, ya que no podían tenerlas abiertas por mucho tiempo.

Hola Harry – dijo Tonk – Ron, Hermione ¿Qué los trae por estos lados?

Cosas personales – dijo Harry.

Bueno, espero que no demoren mucho – dijo Kinsgley – ya que nosotros estamos de turno hasta las siete, después de esa hora nos relevan un par de aurores fieles al ministerio.

¿Los conocemos? – preguntó Ron

No – dijo Tonk – pero son aurores muy capacitados

Si son como Dawlish no creo que sean tan bueno – dijo Harry

Pero igual deben tratar de llegar antes de esa hora, así por lo menos Scrimgeour no se enterará de que volvieron a salir

¿Quién está mañana de turno? – preguntó Ron

Bueno – dijo Tonk – el turno de la noche lo tiene Hernie McMillan y Gregory Podomore, ambos de la orden.

Pero ese turno inicia a la medianoche – dijo Kinsgley

Espero volver antes – dijo Harry - en un último caso avisaré a McGonagall para que venga a buscarnos.

Solo cuídense – dijo Tonk.

Los chicos desaparecieron y llegaron al lugar que habían acordado, después de eso se sacaron la túnica, quedando con el atuendo muggle que habían escogido, fue una suerte para todos que Harry y Hermione tuviesen conocimientos de las vestimentas de los muggles, ya que Ron habría elegido sin duda algo que no le hubiese permitido pasar inadvertido. Guardaron las túnicas en las mochilas y caminaron en dirección a la calle, donde habían pensado tomar algún tipo de transporte que los llevase al orfanato.

Parece que no pasa nada por esta calle – dijo Harry

Será mejor que caminemos – dijo Hermione – si encontramos a alguien le preguntamos como llegar

Vamos – dijo Ron – tenemos que volver antes del cambio de guardia

O a media noche – agregó Harry

Caminaron por una calle lateral, si bien habían varias casas, el comercio se concentraba en una sola de sus veredas, la mayoría de los negocios aun estaban cerrados, a excepción de lo que parecía una vieja posada, a la que los chicos decidieron entran, ya que parecía ser él único sitio en donde les podrían indicar el la dirección del orfanato.

Buenos días – dijo una mujer anciana que estaba detrás del mesón - ¿en que puedo ayudarlos?

Buscamos la dirección del orfanato – dijo Hermione

El orfanato – dijo ella pensativa - ¿para qué quieren saber la dirección?

Tenemos que ir a ver una cosa – dijo Ron – pero no sabemos como llegar

La única indicación – dijo Harry – es que se encuentra cerca de aquí

Si bien su información es correcta – dijo la anciana – no creo que sea muy conveniente que la visiten, sobretodo ustedes que se ven tan sanos

¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – preguntó Hermione

Al parecer el orfanato está contaminado con alguna enfermedad – contestó la anciana- por lo que sé aun no logran determinar de que se trata.

¿Cuándo empezó? – preguntó Harry

Hace aproximadamente dos años – dijo la anciana – desde entonces ese lugar parece cementerio

¿Ha habido muertos? – preguntó Harry

No aun, pero creo que pronto comenzaran, y pensar que era un sitio muy alegre, pobre pero alegre.

Un así tenemos que ir – dijo Harry - ¿sabe como llegar?

Desde luego – dijo ella – pero no creo que encuentren a nadie que quiera llevarlos

Podemos caminar – dijo Ron

Claro – dijo ella – pero te aseguro que es mejor que alguien los guíe, no sé como no los asaltaron.

¿Cómo se abastecen? – preguntó Hermione

¿Disculpa querida? –dijo Hermione

¿Cómo es que se abastece el orfanato?

No lo sé – dijo ella – seguramente les llegan algunas cosas del gobierno, pero jamás he visto a nadie comprando, solo de vez en cuando un par de trabajadores que están libres y se vienen a tomar un trago.

Bueno – dijo Harry – creo que mejor nos vamos, en verdad tenemos que llegar pronto

Entonces que les vaya bien – dijo la anciana – pero si quieren espera creo que puedo convencer al viejo Jhones que los deje ahí cuando salga en dirección al correo

¿A que hora es eso? – preguntó Hermione

En media hora más.

Los chicos se miraron y caminaron en dirección de una de las mesas que había en la posada, si bien en realidad podrían aparecerse cerca del orfanato, no querían que sospecharan acerca de la manera de viajar, además que podrían aprovechar de sacarle algo de información, ya que pese a que habían utilizado legelimancia, lo más seguro era que ella pudiese contestar mejor las preguntas.

¿Hace cuanto vive acá? – preguntó Harry

Toda mi vida – dijo ella – nací y crecí aquí

Entonces debe hacer conocido a muchos chicos del orfanato

Si – dijo ella – varios se arrancaban los fines de semanas, algunos venían a trabajar para comparase algo que quisiesen.

¿Conoció a un Tom Riddle? – preguntó Harry

Tom Riddle – dijo ella – que curioso

¿Qué es lo curioso? – preguntó Ron

Que no eres el primero que viene a preguntar por él, hace muchos años un hombre vestido muy raro preguntó por él, y el año pasado vino otro hombre haciendo la misma pregunta.

¿Qué les respondió?

La verdad – dijo ella – que lo más que recuerdo es que era un chico que se ganó una beca en un colegio que era internado y que venía solo para las vacaciones de verano.

Harry notó algo raro en las palabras de la mujer, pero por más que trató de entrar en su mente no encontró rastros de que estuviese mintiendo, claro que de pronto notaba un leve dolor cuando realizaba la búsqueda, y notó que había cierta parte de la mente a la que no pudo entrar. Y al parecer no era él único ya que Ron y Hermione al parecer vieron lo mismo.

Bueno – dijo la anciana – ahí viene Jhones

Buenos días señora Binns – dijo otro anciano que entraba en la posada – tiene algo que quiera que lleve al correo

No – dijo la anciana – pero necesito que dejes a estos jóvenes en el orfanato

¡Al orfanato! – exclamó el hombre – ¿para que quieren ir?

Temas personales – dijo Harry - ¿podría dejarnos?

La verdad que si – dijo el anciano – pero en verdad que no me gusta detenerme, ya que cada vez que paso por ahí siento una especie de malestar

Solo serán unos segundos – dijo Ron – nos bajaremos rápidamente.

En ese caso – dijo el anciano – nos vamos en cinco minutos.

Los chicos se despidieron de la anciana y siguieron al viejo Jhones, quien se subió a un antiguo vehiculo, y los chicos se pusieron en el asiento de atrás Harry y Ron y Hermione sentada al lado de Jhones. El viaje fue muy corto, por lo que no tuvieron tiempo de hacerle preguntas, pero apenas salieron del auto sintieron como el frió que hacía les entumía los huesos, por lo que se apresuraron a golpear la puerta y esperaron que alguien llegase a abrir.

Tuvieron que golpear un par de veces más antes de sentir unos pasos apresurados, y después de eso una serie de seguros abriéndose, entonces la puerta se abrió a la par para dejar ver a un chico de unos diez años, que vestía muy mal, y estaba todo sucio, y de inmediato se notó que tenía ojeras, lo que indicaba que no estaba durmiendo mucho, pero tenía una mirada que era como la de alguien asustado, después cambio a una mirada de decepción.

Ustedes no son doctores – dijo el chico – son muy jóvenes

No lo somos – dijo Harry – pero necesitamos hablar con la señora Cole.

¿Señora Cole? – preguntó el chico – aquí no hay ninguna señora Cole

Perdón – dijo Hermione – venimos a ver a la directora

Ahh – dijo el chico – la señora Richarson

La misma – dijo Ron

Tienen cita – preguntó el chico

No.

Entonces no creo que pueda atenderlos – dijo el chico – estamos muy ocupados con lo de la enfermedad

¿Así que es cierto que hay una enfermedad?

No la hay – dijo el chico – son los monstruos sin rostro

¿Monstruos sin rostros? – dijo Ron casi riendo

No me importa que no me crean – dijo el chico – pero yo los he visto, andando por todo el orfanato.

Bueno – dijo Harry – pero eso no nos quita que tengamos que ver a la señora Robertson.

Síganme – dijo Harry – pero no les prometa que los atienda, ya que Myriam Swan está muy enferma

Caminaron por los mismos pasillos que Harry había visto en el recuerdo de Dumbledore, todo estaba impecable, pero oscuro, además que el frió que hacía parecía anormal, entonces se giró para ver cuanto era lo habían caminado, cuando vio una sombra atravesando el corredor, entonces comprendió, miró al chico que el parecer tambien había mirado en la misma dirección que Harry y le preguntó:

¿Hace cuanto que están los monstruos?

Cerca de dos años

¿Cuántos años tienes?

A fines de año cumplo once

Entonces creo que nos veremos en algún otro momento

¿Que es lo que ocurre Harry? – preguntó Ron - ¿de que monstruos hablas?

¿Qué seres conoces que hacen que te de frió, miedo, y te pongan enfermo si están en contactos con ellos mucho tiempo?

No puede ser – dijo Hermione – eso quiere decir que él es

De los nuestros – dijo Harry – y por eso los ve

¿Qué soy? – dijo el chico - ¿Qué es lo que veo?

Frió, miedo, enfermedad – dijo Ron, pensando en voz alta – solo podrían ser, santo cielos, ¿Cuántos habrán?

No lo sé – dijo Harry, pero tenemos que hacer algo

Pero venimos a otra cosa – dijo Hermione – no venimos a limpiar el lugar, si lo hacemos el ministerio nos caerá encima de inmediato

Sin contar con que los que escapen le pueden decir a Voldemort – dijo Harry – más que mal los envió acá para algo.

Hagamos lo que vinimos a hacer y después vemos lo que hacemos – dijo Ron

Bien – dijo Harry

Llegaron a la oficina de la señora Richarson, y esperaron unos minutos, ya que ella al parecía que estaba en otro lugar, mientras que los chicos de dedicaron a mirar en todas direcciones, comprobando claramente la presencia de esas criaturas en el orfanato, no muchos al parecer, pero si los suficientes comos para tener al orfanato completamente enfermos y sin esperanzas. Entonces vieron llegar a una mujer de aproximadamente unos cuarenta años pero con una mirada sagaz, entonces ella los hizo entra a su oficina.

Al perecer es muy importante lo que vienen a ver – dijo ella – de lo contrario no de habrían arriesgado a venir.

Por lo de la enfermedad – dijo Hermione

Eso mismo – dijo ella – la verdad es que no sé que hacer, ya no recibimos ayuda de nadie y los doctores no encuentran el motivo para el estado de mis chicos, estoy empezando a creer que la versión de Thomas es la correcta.

La verdad es que veníamos a ver si tenía información acerca de un chico que estuvo en este orfanato

No me saldrán con Tom Riddle ¿verdad? – dijo ella

¿Cuántos han venido a preguntar por él?

Desde que recuerdo, tres o cuatro – dijo ella – pero el año pasado vino un anciano que realmente parecía interesado en él, le di información acerca de los lugares de visitas, pero no pude dejarlo ver el orfanato.

¿Por qué no? – preguntó Ron

Porque el cuarto que quería ver estaba ocupado con la primera de las chicas que enfermó

¿Y ahora? – preguntó Harry

Ahora Myriam Swan está mas grave que nunca

¿Qué pensaría si le dijera que puedo curarla? – dijo Harry

¿Cómo lo haría?

Secreto –dijo Harry - ¿Qué me daría a cambio de salvar a la chica?

No tenemos nada – dijo ella.

Si tienen – dijo Harry – tienen información que necesito, tiene la autorización de dejarme revisar ese cuarto a mi gusto

¿Sabe que enfermedad es? – preguntó ella

Si lo se – dijo Harry – y puedo curarla en solo unos segundo

Demuéstralo – dijo ella – si lo haces puedes llevarte todos los registros que quieras y el cuarto los revisarás

Pero una condición – dijo Harry – usted no puede entrar al cuarto, y cuando la chica se mejore y salga, le tiene que dar chocolate, es más si tiene déle chocolate a todo el mundo.

Estas loco – dijo Richarson

Y usted desesperada – dijo Harry – no pierde nada con dejarme intentarlo.

No – dijo ella – no pierdo absolutamente nada

¿Entonces me dejará intentarlo?

Desde luego – dijo ella – siempre y cuando me asegure que nada malo le pasará a Myriam

No se preocupe – dijo Harry – nada malo le pasará.

Entonces se dirigieron al cuarto, claro que Harry ya sabía perfectamente donde estaba, por lo que antes de llegar sacó disimuladamente tu varita y después le pidió a la señora Richarson que sacara de la habitación a cualquier persona que nos fuese la chica, por lo ella hizo lo que Harry le solicito, cuando Richarson salio acompañada de otra mujer más joven, Harry escuchó como Myriam pedía que no la dejaran sola.

Si se escapan ustedes deben detenerlos – dijo Harry – no podemos permitir que escapen y le cuenten a Voldemort que estuvimos aquí

Pero si haces eso el ministerio caerán rápidamente

Si es Así – dijo Harry – necesitaré que ustedes me apoyen

¿Cómo? – preguntó la señora Richarson

Solo diciendo que no nos vio que el chico Thomas fue el responsable de las luces

Excelente idea – dijo Hermione – el ministerio tiene que tenerlo en los registros.

Pero le modificaran la memoria – dijo Ron – y no recordará nada de lo que aquí ocurrió

¿De que están hablando? – dijo Richarson

Aun así tenemos que asegurarnos de que no nos reconozcan – dijo Harry

Las capas invisibles no sirven – dijo Ron – porque ellos ven a través de ellas

Pero tambien son ciegos – dijo Harry – solo reconocen las formas

Entonces si te cubres la cara no te reconocerían – dijo Hermione

Pero pueden reconocer tu patronum – dijo Ron

Tenemos que arriesgarnos – dijo Harry.

Es cierto – dijo Hermione – ahora ve luego.

Bueno – dijo Harry – acá voy, recuerden que apenas lleguen los del ministerio tenemos que escondernos.

Suerte –dijeron ambos chicos, mientras que la señora Cole, Thomas y la otra chica solo los miraban de manera extraña, seguramente pensado que estaban locos.

Harry entró en la habitación y vio como cuatro dementores custodiando un trozo de pared, pero apenas vieron a Harry se le abalanzaron, pero el chico ya estaba preparado para eso y de inmediato realizó el encantamiento Patronum, y el hermoso ciervo plateado arremetió contra los dementores y los alejó de inmediato del cuarto de la chica, Harry escuchó como Ron y Hermione también realizaban los encantamientos, seguramente tratando de alejar a los que llegaban.

Ya estas a salvo – dijo Harry – come en poco de esto – dijo pasándole un poco de chocolate que había creado con su varita, y apenas la chica dio un mordico, se vio completamente recuperada.

Ya me siento mejor – dijo Myriam – gracias

No hay de que – dijo Harry – ahora necesito que salgas del cuarto y vayas con la señora Richarson.

Harry – dijo Ron entrando en el cuarto – creo que el ministerio está llegando

Tenemos que ocultarnos – dijo Harry – mirando a Richarson

En mi despacho – dijo ella – no permitiré que entren

No se preocupe – dijo Harry nos esconderemos hasta que usted vuelva al despacho

Pero le Borraran la memoria – dijo Ron

No sé de que hablan – dijo ella – pero veo que Myriam se recuperó.

Corriendo en dirección al despacho de la directora, mientras que Harry sacaba de su mochila su capa invisible, sería crucial que nadie de los miembros del ministerio se enterar de que ellos estaban ahí, ellas los hizo pasar y se sentó en su escritorio, mientras que los chicos se ponían en uno de los rincones y de pronto desaparecieron de la vista de la señora Robertson, justo en el momento que un mago del ministerio entraba en el despacho.

¿Quién es usted y que desea? – preguntó Richarson

Nadie – dijo la bruja – solo una persona que viene a hacer una investigación.

¿Acerque de que? – preguntó ella

De unos extraños sucesos que están ocurriendo – dijo la bruja

¿Cuál es su nombre? – preguntó Robertson

Hestias Jones y permítame asegurarle que todo estás en orden – dijo la bruja sacando la varita disimuladamente, a la que Harry reconoció como miembro de la orden del fénix

Alto – dijo Harry saliendo de la capa invisible al ver que estaban apunto de lanzarle la hechizo desmemorizante a Robertson

¡Harry! – exclamó Hestias al ver al chico mientras que le apuntaba con su varita - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Cumpliendo ordenes de Dumbledore – dijo el chico

Así que tú hiciste el patronum – dijo ella

Así es – dijo Harry – porque este lugar está lleno de dementores

¿Seguro? – preguntó ella

Si – dijo Harry

Eso si que es grave, tenemos que limpiar el lugar – dijo Hestias

Lo sé – dijo Harry – pero necesito que nadie modifique la memoria de la señora Robertson, y que absolutamente nadie sepa que estuve aquí.

¿Ni la orden? – preguntó Hestias

Ni ellos – dijo Harry

Entonces escóndete – dijo ella – ordenaré que se limpie el lugar, tardáremos cerca de quince minutos y me aseguraré de que mañana un grupo de aurores vengan a revisar el lugar.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y Harry corrió para ocultarse debajo de la capa invisible, por lo que Hestias vio a Ron y Hermione, pero no se sorprendió ya que suponía que si Harry estaba ahí ellos lo estarían acompañando. Entonces entró otro mago, el que informó que estaba todo listo pero que el lugar estaba infectado de dementores, y si bien habían limpiado casi todo orfanato, no aseguraba que ello se hubiese ido de manera definitiva.

Hestias despachó al mago, diciéndole que tendrían que retirarse para ir a hacer el informe respectivo, ya que no podrían dejar que los dementores siguieran libres, así que ellos llegaron al despacho y comenzaron a desaparecer, confiados en que Hestias lanzaría el encantamiento desmemorizante antes irse, claro que ella no lo hizo y solo lanzó un comentario a Harry.

Puedo darte una par de horas antes de que los aurores del ministerio vengan a hacer la limpieza, así que termina luego lo que viniste a hacer y vete al colegio.

Gracias – dijo Harry.

Hestias desapareció y los chicos salieron de debajo de la capa invisible, y mientras caminaban en dirección al cuarto de Myriam, le explicaron brevemente acerca de la magia y los seres que habían infectado el colegio, pero no quisieron dar detalles del motivo por el que ellos estaba en el orfanato, por lo que los dejó en el cuarto y ellos entraron, cerrando la puerta para que nadie entrara.

Bien – dijo Ron – comencemos

Por suerte – dijo Harry – los dementores estaba custodiando esta pared, por lo que pienso que aquí podría estar la entrada al horcrux

Si es que está aquí – dijo Hermione

Lo está – dijo el chico – solo espero que sea el que desconocemos

Bueno – dijo ella – comienza a buscar la entrada.

Harry recorrió con su mano toda la muralla, varias veces lo hizo, pero no encontraba absolutamente nada, caminó en dirección a la puerta para tener mejor visión de la habitación, entonces la miró completamente y decidió probar con otra pared, mas que mal, si bien los dementores estaba en una de las paredes, no era necesariamente la que cuidaba la entrada al horcrux. Y no se equivocó, ya que en la otra pared descubrió una marca que comenzó a seguir, hasta que le encontró el final, así que sacando la varita y recordando lo que había leído en el libro realizó el encantamiento, haciendo que el hechizo brillara, haciendo aparecer una especia de marco en la pared, la cual seguramente era la puerta de acceso al horcrux.

Bien hecho – dijo Ron – ahora solo tenemos que averiguar como abrirla

De hecho – dijo Harry – seguro que recuerdas como se abrió la entrada en la cueva y en la casa de los Gaunt.

Desde luego – dijo Hermione – con sangre

Sangre – dijo Ron sacando un frasco de su mochila – ojala y sirva, no me gustaría tener que dar de la mía.

Bueno probemos – dijo Hermione.

Hermione tomó el frasco y lanzó la sangre a la puerta, la cual comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente, dejando el paso a una escalera, que bajaba y un oscuro túnel, por lo que los chicos sacaron sus varitas y las prendieron, ya que tratarían de iluminar los mas posible por si algo los trataba destacar, además que habían querido ver que tan profundo tendría que bajar, y para su desgracia, con la luz que emitían las varitas no se veía el final de las escaleras.

El aire estaba viciado, se notaba que hacía mucho tiempo que nadie entraba al lugar, además que estaban seguros de que pronto tendrían que ocupar el encantamiento de casco burbuja, ya que aunque no notaron ningún tipo de veneno, el aire no era muy respirable, así que después de unos metros, decidieron ponerse la protección y como no querían apagar las luces, lo hicieron de a uno.

No supieron cuanto fue el tiempo que estuvieron bajando, pero cuando llegaron abajo, vieron que habían llegado a una especie de hall de distribución, el que daba a tres túneles, por lo que los chicos se detuvieron para pensar por cual de ellos debían entrar, porque seguramente uno de ellos era el correcto, mientras que los otros dos eran trampas, así que tenían que ver cual era el correcto.

Bien – dijo Hermione - ¿por cual nos vamos?

No los sé – dijo Harry

¿Por qué no buscas algún rastro de magia? – preguntó Ron

¿de que servirá? – dijo Harry

No es mala idea – dijo Hermione – por lo menos no perdemos nada con intentar

Bien – dijo el chico comenzando a buscar magia en cada una de las entradas.

¿Algo? – preguntó Ron cuando terminó de revisar la primera de ellas

Nada – dijo el chico

Así probó en todas la puertas, con el mismo resultado, ningún rastro de magia, por lo que estuvieron otro buen rato tratando de pensar por cual de los tres pasadizos entrar, Harry estaba tratando de recordar todo lo que podía de Voldemort, estaba tratando de analizar cada uno de los recuerdos que había visto junto a Dumbledore, pero nada, ni siquiera en los recuerdos de los dos horcruxes anteriores, realmente tendría que tentar un poco a la suerte, pero sabía que sería muy arriesgado.

No se me ocurre nada – dijo Harry – no hay ningún rastro que nos muestre el camino

Eso es – dijo Hermione.

¿Qué? – preguntaron Ron y Harry al mismo tiempo

No es un rastro de magia el que tenemos que buscar, lo que tenemos que buscar es un rastro o una huella

Es imposible que encontremos alguna – dijo Harry – Voldemort tuvo que guardar el objeto hace muchos años

Pero la tierra está húmeda – dijo la chica – y se en verdad entubó aquí en alguna parte tiene que estar una huella.

No perdemos nada con buscar – dijo Harry

Sería mas fácil si tuviésemos un sabueso – dijo Hermione

De seguro Feralof encontraría el rastro si estuviese con nosotros – dijo Harry

Llámalo – dijo Hermione

No – dijo el chico – no creo que podamos controlarlo, además si pudiese llegar acá, no creo que nos sirva de mucho

Tienes razón – dijo ella – pero en todo caso creo que será mejor que cuando volvamos comiences a entrenarlo de mejor manera, creo que nos puede ser de mucha ayuda.

Está bien – dijo el chico – pero eso no quita que tengamos que buscar tu famosa huella.

Comenzaron a buscar en la entrada, pero para desgracia no encontraron absolutamente nada, por lo que en un último y desesperado intento, lo tiraron a la suerte, por lo que intentaron por el túnel del centro, pero avanzarían lentamente y a la primera señal de peligro volverían y tratarían por uno de los otros, esta vez, solo uno de ellos encendería su varita, mientras que los otros cuidarían que nada los atacase.

Para la próxima traeremos antorchas – dijo Hermione.

No lo creo – dijo Harry – lo más seguro son las varitas

Pero nos quita la posibilidad de defendernos – dijo Ron

Pero por lo menos aun no nos ha atacado nada – dijo Harry

Solo espero que los inferis están durmiendo – dijo Hermione

Crees en verdad que hayan inferis acá-dijo Ron

Desde luego – dijo ella – por lo menos en los otros dos lugares los habían.

Los chicos caminaron un buen tramo, cuando llegaron a otra especie de cámara, miraron en todas direcciones y vieron que había una enorme puerta, con el símbolo de Slytherin, Harry sonrió, ya que esta puerta la había visto en otro lugar, con el mismo sello, y ahora sabía que detrás de esa puerta estaría el horcrux, pero también supo que habría algún sistema de protección, pero entes de que pudieren hablar un sonido les advirtió que no estaban solos.

¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Hermione

No lo sé – dijo Harry – por lo menos no son serpientes

Bien – dijo Ron - ¿sabes como abrir esa puerta?

Desde luego – dijo el chico – solo que antes me gustaría saber que es lo que se mueve por ahí

Tendremos que iluminar toda la sala – dijo Hermione

Entonces los tres al mismo tiempo – dijo Harry

_Lumus_ – dijeron Ron y Hermione, ya que Harry tuvo el presentimiento que no sería bueno que los tres hicieran lo mismo

_Sectumsempra _– grito Harry apuntando a la cara de un extraño ser que acababa de caer del techo, casi encima de los chicos.

¿Qué diablos es eso? – preguntó Ron al ver la criatura caída

Trasgos – dijo Hermione

Se suponen que están extintos – dijo Ron

No – dijo Hermione – no están extintos, sino que no se saben donde viven

¿Qué demonios es un trasgo? – preguntó Harry

Una especie de troll de las montañas, pero este es más pequeño

Y peligroso – dijo Ron – se suponen que atacan en grupo

Y son carnívoros – dijo Hermione

Maldición – dijo Harry – entonces tendremos que salir luego de aquí

Pero no avanzaron ya que un grupo de por lo menos siete trasgos cayeron delante de los chicos. Los trasgos eran en cierto modo parecidos a los troll, claro que habían varias diferencias, una de ella era sus largos brazos, lo que les hacían parecer gorilas al tener que caminar encorvados, mientras que su cabeza tenía pelo, pero muy gruesos, y sus ojos rojos indicaban que estaban acostumbrados a la oscuridad, por lo que seguramente tratarían de mantenerse alejados de la luz, por lo que los chicos que no podían atacar de a tres al tener que mantener la luces encendidas, por lo que solo Harry y Hermione tratarían de contenerlos, mientras se replegaban hacia la puerta de acceso al horcrux.

_Sectumsempra - _ atacaban Harry

_Expelliarmus –_ se defendía Hermione, alejando a los trasgos que estaban acercándose.

_Desmanius_ – volvía a atacar Harry

No podemos seguir así – dijo Ron – tenemos que atacarlos entre los tres

_Sectumsempra - _ dijo Hermione – no podemos quedarnos a oscuras

_Bombarda _ - atacó Harry el muro, haciendo que cayera arriba de varios de los trasgos, dándole algo más de tiempo, ya que el resto escapó, seguramente en busca de más de los suyos

Las antorchas – dijo Hermione – encendamos las antorchas del muro, eso los mantendrá alejados

Harry miró en dirección donde apuntaba Hermione y vio que había una antorcha, por lo que compendió que en esa cámara debían hacer las suficientes para iluminarlas, así que mientras Hermione comenzaba a encender las antorchas, Harry estaba listos para defenderlos de algún posible ataque, pero cuando la chica tuvo un buen tramo de las antorchas encendidas, Ron apagó su varita y comenzó a ayudar a encender las que faltaban.

Eso nos dará tiempo ver como abrimos la puerta –dijo Hermione

Ya les dije que creo saber como – dijo Harry

¿Cómo lo harás? – dijo Ron

Al igual que cuando entré en la cámara de los secretos – dijo Harry – ya que la puerta tiene el mismo mecanismo

¿Qué crees que nos encontremos dentro? – preguntó la chica

No los sé – dijo Harry – en la cámara secreta estaba el basilisco, pero acá no sé que nos encostraremos

Sea lo que sea – dijo Ron – no creo que sea algo sencillo.

Bien – dijo Harry poniéndose delante de la puerta mirándola fijamente hasta que vio el brillo en los ojos de una de las serpientes que le hizo pronunciar la palabra que estaba esperando – _ábrete_

Y como Harry supuso, la puerta comenzó a abrirse, ya que como Harry había esperado, solo alguien que hablase parsel (el idioma de las serpientes) podría entrar o salir de la cámara, entonces los chicos entraron, con mucho cuidado y comenzaron a avanzar, nuevamente estaba en una habitación oscura, por lo que encendieron las varitas para buscar el rastro de antorchas que iluminaran la habitación.

En ves de eso encontraron un fuerte olor a aceite, Hermione se acercó a la muralla que estaba cerca de ella y vio una especia de sacado que permitía que meter la mano, y que además parecía recorrer el muro y extrañamente estaba llena de aceite, por lo que sin dudarlo metió su varita y lanzó un encantamiento para prender el aceite, de inmediato este comenzó a encenderse, y a recorrer la mayoría de la habitación dejándola completamente iluminada.

La habitación quedó completamente iluminada, dejando ver que una serie estatuas con cabezas de serpientes, adornaban el pasillo que conducía a una estatua que estaba en el fondo, desde el lugar que estaba Harry veía que se trataba de una estatua de algún mago, ya que en una de sus manos, que estaba levantadas había una varita apuntando en dirección del objeto que tenía en su otra mano, que estaba sobre una especie de bandeja

Ahí esta – dijo Ron – no puedo creerlo

Al parecer no nos equivocamos al venir al orfanato – dijo la chica

Solo que tenemos que ver cual es la siguiente trampa que nos preparó Voldemort, ya que no creo que sea llegar y tomar el horcrux.

Será mejor que avancemos – dijo Hermione

Espera – dijo Ron - ¿Por qué no tratamos de convocarla para ver que clase de protección tiene?

No es mala idea – dijo Harry – pero tenemos que y tener cuidado con los que ocurre

Entonces que la convoque y nosotros lo protegemos por si algo malo ocurre

Bien – dijo Ron – _Accio horcrux_

El encantamiento llegó directamente al lugar en donde estaba el horcrux, pero no ocurrió nada, solo que la varita de la estatua brilló y devolvió un rayo que se dirigió directamente a Ron, pero como la distancia era demasiada, el chico logró eludir el maldición, la que chocó en el fondo e hizo un agujero en el sitio que tocó, por lo que comprendieron que el horcrux estaba protegido por un encantamiento muy poderoso.

Será mejor que avancemos con cuidado – dijo Harry – y no podemos lanzar encantamientos contra la estatua.

¿Comos recuperaremos el horcrux? – preguntó Hermione

Eso lo veremos cuando alcancemos la estatua – dijo Harry – antes tenemos que ver que nada nos ataque en el camino

Te refieres a los trasgo – comentó Ron

Si – dijo el chico – a ellos y a los inferis, no dudo que tienen que estar ocultos en algún lado.

Caminaron en dirección a la estatua, nuevamente con mucho cuidado, mirando en todas direcciones, concientes que cada paso que daban los acercaba a un peligro que no se imaginaban, pero que tendrían que afrontar, además que aun no lograban ver cual era el horcrux que estaban por tomar. Llegaron a la estatua y Harry tuvo una tentación de risa, sobretodo por lo ególatra que había resultado ser Voldemort, ya que era una estatua de él mismo, de tamaño natural, y por fin vieron el horcrux.

La copa de Hufflepuff – dijo Harry

Es hermosa – dijo Hermione

¿Cómo la sacamos? – preguntó Ron

No lo sé – dijo Harry – no creo que sea llegar y sacarla

Pero tampoco con un encantamiento – dijo Hermione – mas que mal si lo hacemos la estatua nos atacará, y a esta distancia dudo que podemos defendernos

Pero podemos evitarla – dijo Ron

No – dijo Harry – tiene que haber otra forma, una que solo alguien de confianza o el mismísimo Voldemort pudiesen eliminar sin correr mucho peligro

Busquémosla –dijo Hermione

Se dedicaron a recorrer la estatua, Harry estaba buscando algún rastro de magia que le permitiera determinar algún encantamiento que le permitiera deshacer los que tenía la estatua, pero, a pesar de encontrar varios rastros de magia, no se atrevía al lanzar un hechizo por miedo a que la estatua lo atacase, entonces se puso delante de la estatua y miró a los ojos, enseguida un brillo le hizo recordar un suceso de hace varios años, cuando se enfrentó al alma de Voldemort que habitaba en el diario, entonces mirando la estatua comenzó a hablar

_Yo te ordeno entregar el objeto que proteges_ – hablé claramente en lengua parsel, y para su suerte, la estatua movió su varita dejando de apuntar al horcrux, y solo por precaución Harry se salio del camino que apuntaba. Finalmente la mano en que sostenía la bandeja comenzó a descender, ofreciendo el retiro del horcrux.

Bien pensado – dijo Ron – no sé lo que dijiste, pero parece que funcionó

No cantemos victoria – dijo Hermione – ya que cuando tomemos el horcrux, aparecerán los inferis

Y lo más seguro que lleguen más trasgos

Bien – dijo Harry – de los inferis solo los mantendremos a raya con encantamientos de fuego, y los dos de nosotros nos abriremos paso a través de los trasgos

Ojala y no sean muchos – dijo Hermione

Vamos – dijo Harry – acercándose al Horcrux – mientras más rápido nos vayamos, más pronto llegaremos al castillo.

Harry tomó la copa y de inmediato supo que las cosas se complicarían, ya que la varita de la estatua lanzó un rayo que dio en la pared, hacinado que todo se oscureciera, mientras que enseguida lazó otro encantamiento, el cual Harry no sabía lo que haría, así que los tres chicos sacaron rápidamente sus varitas y las encendieron, Hermione de inmediato fue a una de las paredes y buscó la canaleta con aceite y la encendió.

La habitación se iluminó rápidamente, solo para dejar ver un gran numero de inferis que estaba por alcanzarlos, por lo que la chica conjuró un anillo de fuego, como el que había hecho Dumbledore, y si bien mantenía a los inferis a raya, no haría lo mismo con la gran cantidad de trasgos que aparecieron, y Harry vio tambien que el último rayo que había lanzado la estatua de Voldemort, había hecho que las otras estatuas que cuidaban el camino cobraran vida

Eso no lo esperaba – dijo Ron – creo que no saldremos tan fácil de esta

Pero lo haremos – dijo Harry – solo concéntrense en no permitir que se nos acerquen

Los inferis están anulados – dijo Hermione – pero aun entre Ron y tu les será difícil deshacerse de los trasgo y las estatuas no les he contado todavía

Pero no pudieron seguir hablando, ya que en ese momento los trasgos comenzaron a atacar, Harry y Ron lanzaban maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, más que mal no fallaban ya que a más de una trasgo le daban, pero el problema era que igual estaba llegando cerca de ellos, y las estatuas, si bien eran lentas, les estaba cerrando el paso, y un par de ellas estaba llegado donde ellos, y notó que en sus manos cargaban unos pesado martillos, con los que seguramente tratarían de matarlos.

La primera de la estatus llegó frente a ellos, al mismo tiempo que un grupo de trasgos, entonces con un rápido movimiento lanza el martillo, pero los tres chicos vieron eso y se agacharon, justó a tiempo, por lo que el martillo no los dañó y para suerte de ellos de encargó de acabar con varios de los trasgos e inferis, entonces Harry se levanta y mira la estatua, y vio nuevamente el brillo en los ojos y comprendió que esas estatuas estaba también como un método de protección para quien recuperara el horcrux.

_Detente – _le ordenó a la estatua cuando levantaba el martillo para atacar a los chicos, y nuevamente corrieron con suerte y está se detuvo

_protéjanos de los ataques y guíenos hasta la salida - _ volvió a ordenar Harry, y la estatua se giró y al igual que el resto, comenzaron a limpiar el camino de atacantes.

Harry, Ron y Hermione entonces comenzaron a caminar detrás de las estatuas, con mucho cuidado, ya los inferis se levantaban y trataban de alcanzar a los chicos, por lo que nuevamente se cubrieron con un aro de fuego, esta vez conjurado por Ron, mientras que Harry y Hermione atacaban a los trasgos que estaba llegando por detrás de ellos, no supieron cuanto tiempo había transcurrido, ya que el avance de las estatuas era muy lento, por lo que cuando llegaron a la puerta de entrada, Harry tuvo que nuevamente decir la clave para que esta se abriera.

La puerta se abrió, dando paso a la antesala, entonces la estatuas se detuvieron, por lo que los chicos salieron rápidamente y comenzaron a apurar el paso para llegar a las escaleras, por suerte el pasillo era lago y estrecho, lo que no permitía el avance de más de dos personas a la vez, fue por eso que los trasgos ya no podían ser peligroso, pero aun así no se daban por vencido y continuaban persiguiéndolos.

El avance era casa vez más rápido, por lo que estaba cansándose, fue cuando ya estaban agotados, que llegaron a la puerta, por lo que Hermione se hizo un corte en la mano y realizó el pago de sangre, por lo que la puerta se abrió y los chicos salieron, lanzando las últimas maldiciones a los trasgos e inferis que trataban de darles alcance, finalmente la puerta se cerró, y los chicos se sentaron a descansar, estaba agotados, pero felices, ya tenían otro horcrux y solo les faltaban tres más

Fue agotador – dijo Ron – pero lo conseguimos

Será mejor que vayamos a Hogwarts – dijo Hermione – son mas de las doce, pasamos más de ocho horas en la cueva

Los chicos se levantaron y salieron de la habitación rápidamente, Richarson no les hizo ninguna pregunta, ya que vio que ellos iban muy apurados, y con todo lo que había visto se día ya tenía suficiente, finalmente salieron del orfanato y de inmediato se desaparecieron.


	20. Capítulo XX: El Segundo Recuerdo

**Capítulo XX: El segundo recuerdo**

Llegaron al colegio después de medianoche, por lo que la guardia que estaba en la entrada era de los miembros de la orden, aun así en la puerta estaban Reamus y McGonagall, seguramente se habían preocupado por la demora de los chicos, además estaba el hecho de que Hestias Jones debía de haber informado que los chicos estaban en el orfanato, solo que esperaba que no quisieran averiguar el motivo de la visita. Cruzaron la puerta y comenzaron el viaje al castillo

Que bueno que llegaron – dijo Reamus – estaba empezando a preocuparme

Las cosas salieron un poco más complicadas de los que pensábamos – dijo Harry – pero no nos ocurrió nada

Pero aun así – dijo McGonagall – su ausencia no ha pasado inadvertida por los alumnos, varios notaron que no estaban en el castillo

¿Cómo supo eso? – preguntó Hermione

Porque escuchamos a unos chicos que hacían ese comentario – dijo Reamus – sobretodo porque pensaban que habían salido a perseguir mortifagos

Hay que ver las cosas que se les ocurren – dijo Hermione

Supongo que supieron donde estábamos – dijo Harry

¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó Reamus

Porque nos topamos con alguien de la orden – dijo el chico para no revelar el nombre e Hestias, en una de esas ella no había contado nada de la visita de los chicos al orfanato.

La verdad es que si – dijo McGonagall – Hestias nos contó que tu descubriste el paradero de los dementores.

Le pedimos que no le contara a nadie – dijo Hermione

Pero pensó que teníamos que saber – dijo Reamus – más que mal ella es uno de los miembros más antiguos de la orden, ella solo dijo que los había visto en el orfanato.

Bueno – dijo Harry – la verdad es que estábamos buscando la pista de alguien que nos pueda contar acerca de Voldemort

Pero nadie del orfanato puede saberlo – dijo Reamus – mas que mal Voldemort salió del colegio hace mucho tiempo y todo sus compañeros ya están muertos

¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Harry

Dumbledore le pidió a varios de nosotros que hiciéramos una búsqueda de los compañeros de Voldemort – contestó McGonagall – claro que jamás nos constó el motivo.

¿Todos muertos? – preguntó nuevamente Hermione

Bueno la mayoría – dijo Reamus – solo unos pocos no pudimos encontrar.

Llegaron al castillo y de inmediato se dirigieron a la sala común, ya que estaban muy cansados como para ir a hablar con Dumbledore, además que estaban seguros que los chicos del ED estarían esperándolos, especialmente Ginny y aquellos que los habían visto salir, y no se equivocaron, ya que apenas entraron en la sala común, ellos se acercaron rápidamente, especialmente Ginny, quien llegó al lado de Harry y le dio una gran bofetada antes de decirle.

No sabes los preocupada que estaba

No es para tanto – dijo Harry – solo demoramos un poco más de lo que pensábamos

Pero es que pensé que te había perdido – dijo Ginny

¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? – preguntó Harry

Que hubo otro ataque – dijo Neville – precisamente en el valle Godric

¿Como? – preguntó Ron

¿Cuando? – preguntó Hermione al mismo tiempo

Esta tarde – dijo Dean – hubieron muchos heridos.

¿Cómo se enteraron? – preguntó Harry

Mi padre – dijo Lavender – me escribió, dice que mi tío y su familia estaba graves, y que fueron los mortifagos y los gigantes los que atacaron.

¿Qué buscaba Voldemort en el valle? – se preguntó Harry

No lo sé – dijo Hermione – pero algo seguro es que no puede ser nada bueno.

Ahora ¿se puede saber donde estaba? – preguntó Ginny

Lejos del valle – dijo Harry – es todo lo que podemos contarles

Ahora – dijo Hermione – la verdad es que queremos descansar, estamos muy agotados.

¿Por qué no nos cuentan que es lo que buscan? – preguntó Neville – nosotros podemos ayudarlos, ya lo hicimos una vez y consiguieron lo que buscaban

Ahora es más complicado – dijo Harry – ya que no sabemos lo que necesitamos encontrar

Y si no sabes lo que es ¿Cómo lo encontrara? – repunto Dean

Es lo que tenemos que pensar – dijo Ron

La conversación llegó hasta ahí, ya que los chicos se retiraron a dormir, Harry esperó a ver que nadie lo estuviese mirando para sacar el horcrux y guardarlo, y en verdad sabía que era el original, ya que sentía una leve molestia en la cicatriz, entonces abrió su baúl y lo guardó, cuando que quedara muy bien tapado, después se acostó, pero no se pudo dormir, en verdad se quedó pensando en porque Voldemort había atacado el valle de Godric, estaba pensando que es lo que había en el valle que fuese de interés para él, y la única respuesta que encontró fue que buscaba alguna reliquia de Gryffindor.

Al otro día fue despertado por Feralof, quien en verdad había crecido considerablemente, y según el libro que tenía, estaba llegando a la edad en que sus poderes comenzarían a manifestarse de mejor manera, cosa que tenía un poco preocupado al Harry, ya que alguno de ellos podrían llegar a ser peligrosos, sobretodo el que tendría para atacar, que según el libro debía de ser algún tipo de hechizo que arrojaba por lo ojos, pero el que mas temía era el poder que tendría si alguna vez se enojaba.

Según el libro, los lupus ferox podrían alcanzar un estado de violencia que los hacía muy peligrosos, el libro ilustraba que el animal podría aumentar de tamaño, y con eso aumentar el poder de sus ataques, y al parecer cuando estaban cachorros podrían alcanzar un tamaño de uno adulto, Harry solo esperaba poder tener el controlar de feralof si es que eso llegase a ocurrir, mas que mal tambien comentaba que el animal podría atacar a quien intentase dañar al dueño.

Ese domingo, después del desayuno, Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron al despacho de la directora, ya que no querían dejar pasar mucho tiempo para hablar con el retrato del director, pero cuando llegaron McGonagall les comentó que el retrato se encontraba en ese momento haciendo una visita al que estaba en el nuevo cuartel de la orden, ya que seguramente tendría que dar alguna instrucciones a los miembros, por lo que seguramente no volvería hasta que fuese muy tarde.

Lo siento – dijo McGonagall – pero creo que Dumbledore volverá hasta muy tarde.

¿Nos puede decir cuando vuelva? – dijo Harry

Desde luego – dijo ella – creo que les interesará saber que el orfanato está completamente limpio

¿Cuándo fueron? – preguntó Harry

Hoy en la mañana – dijo McGonagall – Hestias se encargó de avisar lo de los dementores cuando le dijimos que ustedes estaban en el castillo.

Pero eso fue varias horas después de que ellos aparecieron – dijo Harry

Lo sé – dijo McGonagall – Hestias se ganó una amonestación leve, pero por lo menos logró evitar que le borraran la memoria a la señora Richarson.

¿Por qué no lo harían? – preguntó Hermione mas que mal no es bueno que ella sepa del mundo mágico.

Sugerencia de Dumbledore – dijo McGonagall – pesó que si los dementores vuelven al orfanato el chico Thomas los verá, y le avisará a la señora Richarson para que ella se comunique con algún miembro de la orden

Buena idea – dijo Hermione

Supongo que todavía no nos contaran que es lo que buscaban en el orfanato

No – dijo Harry – aun no terminamos nuestra búsqueda

¡Aun no! – exclamó McGonagall - ¿Cuánto les falta?

Mucho – dijo Harry – y siento que se nos está acabando el tiempo.

¿Por qué no le piden a la orden que los ayude?

Porque los miembros de la orden tienen sus órdenes – dijo Harry – y ellos tienen que cumplirlas, eso nos asegurara la victoria.

Eso espero – dijo McGonagall – todo depende que no nos derroten.

No hay que perder la esperanza – dijo Harry – por mientras viva no dejaré de luchar contra Voldemort y sus mortifagos.

El problema es que ellos sumas seguidores – dijo McGonagall – y nosotros no sumamos muchos adherentes.

Se retiraron del despacho y se dirigieron a la sala común, Harry de inmediato fue a guardar el horcrux, ya que había pensado que lo mejor sería que lo llevase y lo guardara junto con el otro, ahora tendría que guardarlo hasta que el retrato llegase, y por lo que cometo McGonagall sería al otro día, justo cuando volvieran a clases, especialmente a las clases con Moody, por lo que terminarían agotados.

Al otro día se dirigieron a clases, como habían supuesto, McGonagall les comunicó que el retrato había retornado, pero que había dejado instrucciones que fuesen el miércoles, ya que durante los otros días tendría que hacer un par de preparativos con la orden, ya que al parecer estaban tratando de organizar una especie de redada en unos los refugios que utilizaban los mortifagos, y que al parecer estaban nuevamente ocupando, claro que esta información no había sido tomada en cuanta por el ministerio, que se encontraba aun dando a conocer los "detalles" de cómo habían descubierto el paradero de los dementores.

El lunes llegaron a la clase de Moody, en donde comenzarían a aprender la maldición _crusiatus_, lo que preocupaba un poco a Harry, ya que recordaba que dos veces había tratado de hacerla, una vez en el ministerio contra Bellatrix Lestrange, pero en esa ocasión no le había salido como correspondía, y la segunda vez contra Snape, después de que este matara a Dumbledore, pero no supo si había funcionado, porque snape lo había bloqueado antes de que pudiese terminar de pronunciar la maldición.

Veamos – dijo Moody – la maldición _crusiatus _es una maldición requiere mucha concentración y determinación, el deseo de dañas es primordial, el hecho de querer torturar es lo que da el poder a la maldición

Entonces ¿hay que desear verdaderamente hacer daño? – preguntó Ron

Al principio – dijo Moody – después la maldición saldrá con solo decirlo.

¿Cuánto se demora uno en aprender la maldición? – preguntó Hermione

Depende del nivel de magia quien lo lanza –dijo el profesor – es relativo, dependerá del verdadero deseo de torturar

Pero no sé como hacer eso – dijo Harry

Claro que los sabes – dijo Moody – la manera más fácil de dominar la maldición es concentrarse en momentos difíciles, en los que relámete hubiesen deseado saber la maldición.

Es lógico – dijo Hermione – así nos concentramos en el deseo de dañar y nos será más facial dominar la maldición

Recuerden que es una maldición de magia avanzada – dijo Moody- y son complicadas de aprender.

Entonces tenemos que esforzarnos – dijo Harry – por lo que supe, aun nos queda mucho camino que recorrer.

Entonces empecemos – dijo Moody – sé que todos saben decir la maldición, así que a la cuenta de tres, uno, dos , tres

_Crucio –_ dijeron los chicos al mismo tiempo, haciendo que de su varita saliera una haz de luz roja, pero que al parecer no estaba bien ejecutada.

Bueno – dijo Moody una hora después, cuando habían terminado el entrenamiento- no estuvo tan mal, pero deben tratar de concentrarse un poco más.

¿No nos dará instrucciones para practicar en los ratos libre? – preguntó Ron

No – dijo Moody – esta maldición, y la mayoría de las que estudiaremos, se aprenden practicándolas, no necesitas tanta concentración, solo deseo.

Bueno – dijo Harry – entonces nos vemos el lunes.

Se dirigieron nuevamente a la sala común, ya que se encontraban muy cansados, más que mal aun no lograban recuperarse de todo el esfuerzo que habían tenido que hacer para recuperar el horcrux, Harry y Ron tenían que terminar un trabajo para runas, mientras que Hermione estaba haciendo la ronda nocturna, por lo que era muy tarde cuando se pudieron ir a acostar.

Al otro día se levantaron nuevamente temprano, ya que seguían haciendo sus ejercicios, Ginny seguía enojada con Harry por lo tarde que habían llegado, especialmente por las manchas de sangre que habían en sus ropas, que si bien estaban disimuladas debajo de la túnica, ella notó, por lo menos en la manga del chaleco de Hermione, y aunque trató de sacarles la mayor información que pudo, Harry estaba alerta de no revelar cualquier información.

El problema sería cuando siguieran practicando la oclumencia, ya que ese era el momento en que Ginny podría intentar averiguar lo que habían hecho el sábado, y eso era lo que la chica tenía pensado, ya que esa noche le tocaría hacer pareja con Ron, quien aun tenía muchos problemas en bloquear los intentos, tantos con el encantamiento como con la mirada, mientras que Harry solo tenía problemas cucando trataban de hacerlo con la mirada, Hermione era todo lo contrario, dominaba la oclumencia cuando se trataba de la legelimancia con la mirada, pero se le dificultaba lo del encantamiento.

Haremos un cambio – dijo Harry – ya que Ron tiene problemas con la oclumencia practicará conmigo

Se supone que no cambiaremos de parejas – dijo Ginny

Desde luego – dijo Harry – pero en este momento Ron no es capaz de resistir adecuadamente la legelimancia.

Eso no es mi culpa – dijo Ginny

Desde luego que no lo es – dijo Hermione – pero sabemos que tu trataras de averiguar lo que hicimos el sábado

¿Me creen capaz de eso? – preguntó ella algo ofendida

Si – dijo Harry – te conozco, Hermione te conoce y Ron te conoce, sabemos que eso es lo que pretendías.

De que me sirve saber legelimancia si no puedo averiguar lo que quiero – dijo ella

Por lo menos la puedas ocupar con otras personas – dijo Harry – se supone que tenemos que aprender a controlar las cosas mejor que nadie.

¿Has pensado que el resto de los miembros del ED se merece aprender oclumencia? – dijo Hermione

¿Por qué preguntas eso? – dijo Harry.

Porque varios de ellos son posibles blancos de los mortifagos, y si llegasen a capturar a alguno de ellos lo mas seguro es que los interroguen.

Pero no usaran la legelimancia – dijo Harry – lo más seguro es que los torturen hasta que consigan la información que necesiten.

Solo era una sugerencia – dijo Hermione.

Hablando de los miembros del ED – dijo Ginny – nos preguntamos cuando es que comenzaremos a aprender hechizos nuevos.

No lo sé – dijo Harry – ya que no he tenido mucho tiempo para ver que más enseñarles

Varios de ellos dicen que podríamos aprender un poco de magia oscura

No lo sé – contestó Harry – Dumbledore no era de enseñar ese tipo de magia.

Pero Dumbledore ya no está – dijo Ginny

Pero aun creo que no es conveniente que tratemos de aprende magia oscura – dijo Harry – es muy peligrosa.

Y ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? – preguntó Ron

No lo sé, quizás en uno de los libros que tengo encuentro algún encantamiento que nos pueda se útil.

Se retiraron de la sala del requerimiento y se dirigieron nuevamente a la sala común, donde se encontraron con la sorpresa que Sinistra los estaba esperando, ya que al parecer McGonagall los estaba esperando (a Harry, Ron y Hermione), para hablar con ellos, por lo que Harry subió corriendo a su habitación para buscar el horcrux, después se dirigió junto a sus amigos al despacho de McGonagall, guiados por Sinistra, quien solo los dejó en la entrada y después se retiró, seguramente a su despacho.

Entren – dijo la profesora

¿Supongo que nos llamó para hablar con Dumbledore? – dijo Harry

Correcto – dijo ella – Dumbledore me comentó que en verdad no podía esperar para mañana

Es cierto – dijo Harry – por eso es que nos urgía hablar con él ayer

Bueno – dijo ella – será mejor que los deje, antes de irse tienen que avisarme para que los escolten a su cuarto

No es necesario – dijo Harry – conocemos el camino

Pero es por si alguien trata de atacarlos – dijo McGonagall

Nadie se nos acercará – dijo Harry –tengo mi capa invisible y el mapa, así que podremos movernos sin que nos vean y sin que nadie se acerque a nosotros sin saberlo.

Bueno – dijo ella – en todo caso cualquier cosa ya sabes como avisarme

Bien – dijo el chico, mientras que McGonagall cerraba la puerta y los dejaba con el retrato, el que al parecer estaba sonriendo.

¿Cómo les fue? – preguntó Dumbledore

Bien – dijo Harry – encontramos la copa

En serio – dijo Dumbledore muy emocionado – ¿así que si estaba en el orfanato?

Si – contestó Harry – y muy bien escondido

¿Cómo consiguieron el permiso para revisarlo?

¿Supo lo de los Dementores? – preguntó Hermione

Desde luego – dijo el director – en verdad que me sorprende que no los hubiese sentido, no sospeché que la enfermedad de la que hablaban era esa.

¿Pueden los dementores haberlo reconocido? – preguntó Hermione

A mi si – dijo el retrato – mas que mal he tratado muchas veces con ellos, pero a ustedes, en verdad que no los sé

Si nos reconocieron sería un problema – dijo Harry – ya que le contarán a Voldemort que estábamos en el orfanato

Y dudo que crea que estábamos por casualidad ahí – dijo Hermione

Veo que conocen un poco la manera de pensar de Voldemort – dijo el director – así que solo tenemos que esperar que no los hayan reconocido.

Por lo menos hasta que encontremos los otros horcrux – dijo Ron

Corrección – dijo Dumbledore – hasta que encuentren el otro horcrux

A Nagini la tenemos que dejar para él último – dijo Hermione

Otra vez equivocados – dijo Dumbledore – el últimos horcrux es Voldemort, pero no niego que cuando se enfrenten a la serpiente deberán acabarla, y destruir el alma de Voldemort.,

Entonces se dará cuenta de que sabemos su secreto – dijo Harry

Espero que comenta un error – dijo el director – ya que la vez que compartió cuerpo con Quirrell el horcrux (aseguro que era un horcrux) que salió de él y trató de apoderarse de Harry escapó

Aun así notará que no tiene el horcrux – dijo Ron

Por lo que pensamos que trataría de crear otro – dijo Hermione

No pensemos tan adelante – dijo el director – por el momento concentrémonos en lo que realmente nos interesa, cuénteme como consiguieron el horcrux.

Durante un buen rato Harry, Ron y Hermione contaron todos los detalles que podían recordar acerca de cómo habían recuperado el horcrux, desde el primer combate contra los trasgos, hasta la estatua que tenía el horcrux, y finalmente como las estatus habían cobrado vida y después de eso habían aparecido los inferis, para terminar contando como Harry había logrado controlar las estatuas para que ellas los protegieran y así escapar de la trampa que había en el lugar

Veo que Voldemort pensó claramente que solo él pudiese llegar a ese horcrux.

¿Cómo es que él pude controlar los inferis? – preguntó Hermione

Veo que no los han estudiado mucho – dijo Dumbledore – pero los inferis obedecen solo al mago que los creó, por lo que no habrían atacado a Voldemort

¿Y los trasgos? – preguntó Ron

Ellos no lo sé – dijo este – pero creo que para eso tenía las estatuas, por que los trasgos no son muy inteligentes que digamos.

¿Por qué no habrá puesto dementores en la cueva y la casa? – preguntó Harry

Eso es algo que me he estado preguntando – contestó Dumbledore – lo más seguro es que pensó que nadie más que él conocía la cueva.

¿Y la casa Gaunt? – preguntó Hermione

Así si que no tengo la respuesta – dijo el retrato.

Lo que ahora tenemos que hacer es averiguar acerca de las reliquias que puede haber conseguido.

Eso será su trabajo, yo no puedo averiguar esas cosas.

¿Creen que Rumualdo Brens sepa algo de alguna de las reliquias? – preguntó Hermione

Puede que si – dijo Harry – pero si le preguntamos puede entender que sabemos el paradero del medallón.

Pero al ser inefable – dijo el retrato – tiene acceso a archivos secretos del ministerio.

El padre de Ron tiene un par de inefables trabajando con él – dijo Hermione

Pero el señor Weasley dijo que no eran subordinados de él – que estaban solo para llevarse los objetos que no pudiesen desencantar.

Dejemos eso para más adelante – dijo Dumbledore – ahora lo que realmente interesa es que se preparen para destruir los horcrux que tenemos

Pero según lo que sabemos – dijo Harry – tenemos que aprender la maldición asesina para poder acabar con el alma de Voldemort

Antes tendrán que averiguar los hechizos que tienen los objetos – dijo Dumbledore – y para eso es que verán el segundo de mis recuerdos.

Lo veremos ahora –preguntó Hermione

No – dijo el director – ahora es muy tarde, creo que será mejor que lo revisen el fin de semana, cuando estén un poco menos ocupados.

Guardaron el horcrux junto al otro y se retiraron del despecho de McGonagall, pero antes de salir, sacaron la capa invisible y el mapa, comprobaron que nadie estaba fuera de los lugares establecidos, y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la sala común, en uno de los corredores se toparon con que Rockwood estaba dirigiéndose hacía ellos, y pese a que no había peligro, optaron ocultarse bajo la capa invisible, la que si bien los ocultaba, ya no les permitía moverse, puesto que como los tres habían crecido, ya no los tapaba completamente si querían caminar.

Rockwood estaba llegando a su lado y los chicos la miraron detenidamente, ya que sus ojos no estaba del acostumbrado verde que le habían visto siempre, ahora eran amarillos, y brillaban tanto que Harry estaba seguro que aunque no hubiese nada de luz, el brillo que tenían no la haría pasar desapercibida, entonces ella miró en dirección a donde estaba los chicos y sonrío levemente, se puso delante de ellos y dijo

Otra de mis cualidades es que puedo ver personas bajo capas invisibles.

Eso si que es novedad – dijo Harry saliendo de debajo de la capa

Supongo que saben que están infringiendo las normas – dijo ella – y eso significa detención

No las estamos inflingiendo completamente – dijo Harry – ya que venimos del despacho de McGonagall

¿Cómo puede ser eso? – dijo Rockwood – si yo acabo de hablar con ella

Dijimos que venimos del despacho – dijo Hermione – no que estábamos hablando con ella.

No saco nada con preguntar – dijo Rockwood – ya que por lo que sé todo lo referente a ustedes es cuento aparte

No es que no podamos contarle – dijo Ron – solo que aun no es el momento

Y no saca nada con tratar de utiliza legelimancia – dijo Harry – ya que sabemos por lo menos cuando alguien trata de hacerlo y estamos preparados

Moody – dijo ella – en verdad que es un muy buen maestro

No es Moody – dijo Harry.

¿Quién más les podría enseñar? – dijo Rockwood – mas que mal el es un experto en todo a lo que artes oscuras y oclumencia se refiere

Y al parecer usted no se queda atrás – dijo Ron

La verdad es que es un don innato de los de mi especie – dijo Rockwood – los vampiros saben de inmediato cuando les mienten y pueden averiguar fácilmente las cosas. Por esos somos difíciles de engañar

Eso no los sabíamos – dijo Hermione.

Es que en verdad es algo que no acostumbran a hacer.

¿Cuántas cosas más puede hacer? – dijo Harry

Muchas – dijo ella – un ejemplo es que puedo levitar, aunque la verdad es que nunca perfeccione esa técnica.

Bueno – dijo Hermione – será mejor que nos retiremos antes que alguien más sepa que estamos fuera de la sala común

Yo los acompañaré – dijo ella – más que mal todas las medidas de seguridad que se tomaron este año son precisamente para tener a Harry lo más protegido que se pueda.

Ese comentario no le gustó mucho a Harry, sonaba precisamente como cuando estaba en quinto año y todos pensaban que él necesitaba protección extra, cuando en verdad lo que necesitaba era estar informado, ahora habían pasado casi dos años y al parecer varias personas pensaban lo mismo, claro que ahora él tenía un papel fundamental que cumplir en la guerra contra Voldemort y también tenía una misión que cumplir y que Dumbledore le había encomendado solo a él.

La semana se hizo eterna para Harry, ya que estaba impaciente para ver el recuerdo de Dumbledore, más que mal en ese recuerdo podría ver como era que había destruido el anillo y había acabado con una de las partes del alma de Voldemort. Claro que tambien en esa semana se había efectuado un nuevo ataque masivo, esta vez contra una dependencia de muggles, en las que habían habido demasiados muertos, por lo que el viernes aun estaba tratando de determinar el numero total de ellos, porque aun había heridos de gravedad.

Solo veinte de los graves continúan con vida – dijo Hermione

¿Cómo es que los aceptaron en San Mungo? – preguntó Harry

Porque fueron atacados con magia – dijo Ron – lo más probable es que los curen y después les borren la memoria.

Me gustaría saber la versión que dieron los muggles – dijo Harry – más que mal ellos tienen que darse cuenta de las catástrofes y asesinatos que los mortifagos están provocando.

Esta guerra va de mal en peor – dijo Ron – jamás pensé que hubiesen tantas victimas.

Está en nuestras manos terminarla – dijo Harry.

Lo sé – dijo Ron – pero últimamente me pregunto si saldré vivo de ella

Lo harás – dijo Harry – todos lo haremos y después haremos una vida normal

A que le llamas normal – dijo Ron – más que mal desde que te conocí que me he visto envuelto en las más increíbles aventuras.

Dejaron de hablar y cada uno se puso a pensar en las cosas que habían pasado, Harry extrañamente comenzó a pensar lo que hubiese sucedido si hubiese llegado a Slytherin, seguramente el Voldemort hubiese retornado antes, Ginny hubiese muerto, y su mejor amigo hubiese sido Draco Malfloy, y cuando se acordó de él, no pudo sino preguntarse que es lo que sería de él, mas que mal Harry lo había visto dudar y estaba seguro de que no habría sido capaz de matar a Dumbledore y ahora estaba escondido del mundo, quizás torturando a muggles por ahí, o quizás ocultándose de Voldemort, por no haber cumplido con su misión.

¿En que estas pensado? – preguntó Ginny

En una tontería – dijo Harry

¿Qué tontería? – volvió a preguntar ella

Me preguntaba acerca de que habrá sido de Draco malfloy

¿Por qué estas pensando en él? – dijo la chica

Nada – dijo Harry tratando de cambiar el tema – solo me preguntaba donde está escondido en este momento.

Yo estoy segura que Parkinson sabe donde está escondido.

En algún momento tendremos que averiguar – dijo Harry – creo que pronto le haremos una visita para que nos cuete lo que pasa.

Sabes que no nos dirá nada – dijo Ron

No necesitamos que nos hable – dijo Harry – solo necesitamos que no sepa oclumencia.

No siguieron hablado mucho del tema, ya que Ginny se encargo que le prestara un poco de atención a ella, y como Ron y Hermione estaba de guardia, ellos se dirigieron al salón del requerimiento, que ahora se convertía en su nido de amor personal, claro que siempre trataban de no desaparecer por mucho rato, ya que si bien Ron no los veía, estaba seguro que pedía a los demás que le dijeran la hora en que ellos retornaban a la sala común.

El sábado se levantaron temprano, ya que querían ir a primera hora para ver el recuerdo, así por lo menos tendrían toda la tarde, o parte de ella, para conversar acerca de sus observaciones, claro que tuvieron que esperar a que McGonagall se levantara de su asiento en la mesa de profesores para poder hablar con ella y pedirle el despacho por la tarde, cosa que ella tuvo que aceptar, además que ella tenía que reunirse con un par de miembros de la orden, quienes al parecer venían a entregar el informe correspondientes de sus misiones.

Una vez dentro del despacho, hablaron unos minutos con el retrato de Dumbledore, mientras que Harry sacaba el pensadero y después el recuerdo correspondiente, el cual destapó cuando tuvieron todo listo, Harry vació dentro del pensadero, mientras que Ron y Hermione se pusieron en posición para ingresar a los recuerdo, segundo después estaban en lo que Harry reconoció como uno de los salones que habían sido clausurados el curso anterior

Bueno Harry – dijo el director – supongo que ahora que esta viendo este recuerdo, has recuperado o hemos recuperado un horcrux, o si no estoy contigo significa que tu y tus amigos lo consiguieron.

Esto lo esperaba – dijo Ron mirando Dumbledore.

Bien – continuó Dumbledore – ahora como sabrás Lord Voldemort no eligió ninguno de sus horcrux al azar, he pensado cuales pueden ser, pero al no tener el numero exactos de ellos no puedo comenzar una búsqueda mas excautiva.

En ese momento no sabía que eran siete – dijo Harry adelantándose a la pregunta de Ron.

Otra cosa que debo comentarte – continuó Dumbledore – es que por lo menos sé que tú destruiste uno, el diario , cuando estaba en segundo año, ahora está este anillo, la vieja reliquia de la familia Gaunt, que supongo que Voldemort reclamó como suya.

Mientras Dumbledore Hablaba, los chicos veían como caminaba alrededor del anillo, mirándolo detenidamente, como estudiando la mejor forma de destruirlo, claro que de pronto solo se detenía y seguía hablando, comentando acerca de los posibles horcrux, claro que nunca dando a entender alguna pista que determinara claramente cual pudiese ser, mas que mal, como le había comentado Harry a Ron, en el tiempo en que Dumbledore había destruido el horcrux, aun no sabía cuantos eran.

Ahora como pude comprobar – prosiguió Dumbledore – este anillo tiene demasiada magia, por lo que supongo que Voldemort tiene que haber tratado de protegerlo por si alguien intentase destruirlo

Al igual que los otros horcrux – dijo Harry – cada uno de ellos tenía una especie de protección

Lo que me lleva a preguntar – dijo Dumbledore después de meditar un momento – cual era la protección que tenía el diario

Eso nunca me lo pregunté – dijo Harry

Supongo que ahora te lo preguntas, pero creo tener la respuesta a eso – dijo el director – ya que supongo que al poseer a la señorita weasley hizo que ella anulara esa protecciones, por eso es que esa solo destruirlo.

Bien – dijo Harry al mirar que el director se alejaba un poco, sosteniendo en su mano derecha la varita – creo que ahora veremos como destruyó el horcrux.

Ahora – dijo nuevamente el director después de alejarse un poco del anillo – creo que en caso de que tenga una maldición protectora, es que prefería alejarme, antes de derruirlo, tengo que anular los encantamientos.

Apuntó con su varita y haciendo complicados movimientos, comenzó a lanzar encantamientos, todos no verbales, por lo que Harry tendría que averiguar cuales habían sido para después aprenderlos. Dumbledore agitó tres veces su varita repitiendo en encantamiento, y las tres veces se acercó al anillo y lo analizó, seguramente buscando el tipo de encantamiento que continuaba en el anillo.

Ahora veo que solo tiene dos encantamientos más – dijo el director – pero no creo que sean peligrosos, ya que al parecer son solo de magia antigua.

No se lo hubiese tomado tan a la ligera si hubiese sabido lo que le pasaría – comentó Ron.

Ahora solo tengo que lanzar una maldición capaz de destruir el objeto, pero además tendré que lanzar la maldición asesina, ya que es un trozo del alma de Voldemort, la cual está viva, claro que existe un hechizo de magia blanca que me serviría más, claro que en este momento no podría hacerlo ya que para eso necesitaría que el alma estuviese en un cuerpo vivo.

¿Una maldición más poderosa que la maldición asesina? – dijo Hermione extrañada – nunca he leído de una maldición como esa

Supongo que la señorita Granger les dijo que nunca ha leído de una maldición como esa – dijo Dumbledore – y es que no se puede aprender así como así, por lo que supongo que Harry tendrá que leer el libro de magia blanca que tengo escrito.

No me miren – dijo el chico – ni lo he empezado a leer

Y si no lo ha empezado a leer – dijo Dumbledore – no lo encontrará hasta que esté listo para aprenderlo.

Maldición – dijo Ron – nunca puede ser tan fácil

Cuando lo encuentres – dijo Dumbledore – sabrás el porque no es conveniente que lo leas antes de ver los otros hechizos.

Entonces tendré que darle prioridad a los encantamientos de ese libro – dijo Harry

Bien – dijo Dumbledore – es hora de destruir el horcrux

_Bombarda – _dijo el director, apuntando al horcrux y lanzando una maldición de destrucción de objetos.

La maldición llegó al anillo, y Harry sintió el crujir que produjo la piedra, entonces vio que está se partía dejando el anillo como lo había visto la primera vez, claro que unos segundos después una haz de luz azul salió del anillo dirigiéndose a Dumbledore, quien de inmediato hizo un complicado movimiento, pero al parecer no logró terminarlo, ya que el rayo le dio en la mano, la que comenzó a ponerse negra, pero lejos de preocuparse, Dumbledore cambio de mano su varita.

_Avada Kedavra –_ lanzó la maldición asesina al alma de Voldemort, que era como una especie de fantasma, pero de humo de un tomo gris

El espectro del alma de Voldemort no había alcanzado a terminar de materializarse cuando la maldición le llegó. Harry sintió como una gran grito se elevaba en la sala, seguramente era el resultado de la maldición, después de eso vieron como el humo que había sido el alma de Voldemort desaparecía, finalmente miraron a Dumbledore, quien al parecer estaba haciendo otro complicado movimiento con su varita, y vio como la maldición había consumido completamente toda su mano.

Bien – dijo Dumbledore algo debilitado – es hora de que vuelvan.

Harry nuevamente cerró los ojos y sintió la sensación de estar apareciéndose, cuando abro los ojos vio que estaba en el despecho de McGonagall, por lo que de inmediato se tomó a Ron y Hermione por los hombros y los retiró del pensadero, después de eso se sentaron y esperaron a que el retrato de Dumbledore hiciese algún tipo de comentario, mientras que este parecía espera que los chicos comenzarán, pero luego de un par de segundo de silencio comenzó a hablar.

¿Alguna observación?

No se supone que había eliminado las maldiciones del anillo – comentó Ron

Pensé que sí – dijo Dumbledore – pero al parecer tenía un hechizo que solo se activaría con la destrucción del horcrux.

Profesor – dijo Harry – vi que detuvo la maldición ¿Por qué no lo hizo antes de que le lastimara la mano?

Por que antes de eso tendía que asegurarme que el alma de Voldemort no escapara.

¿Cree que los otros horcrux tengan las mismas protecciones? – preguntó Hermione

Desde luego, ya que según lo que me comentaron el medallón es el responsable del estado del señor Barcley, y por lo que contó Harry fue cuando trató de destruirlo.

¿Qué le ocurrió a usted después del ataque? – preguntó Harry – ya que lo vi muy mal antes de decirnos que nos fuéramos.

La verdad es que comencé asentir una molestia, así que me dirigí de inmediato para que me revisaran.

Y Madame Pompfrey lo curó – dijo Ron

No fui con ella – dijo Dumbledore.

¿Entonces? – preguntó Hermione

Fue con Snape – dijo Harry

Desde luego – contestó – ya que en verdad era un hechizo de magia negra el que me había afectado, por lo que necesitaba un experto para saberlo

¿No le preguntó Snape lo sucedido? – preguntó Harry

Desde luego, claro que como esta es una misión que solo yo emprendía y pensando en la posibilidad de que en algún momento le preguntara si sabía algo acerca de mí fue que pensé en no contarle a Severus.

Eso significa que Voldemort no tiene la menor idea de lo que le pasó a su horcrux – dijo Hermione

Eso espero – dijo el director – porque si no es así, lo más seguro es que trate de crear otros.

El resto de la reunión hablaron acerca de los nuevos preparativos para el entrenamiento de Harry, ya que según Dumbledore aun tendría que preparase tanto física como sicológica y mentalmente, ya que según el director era primordial que Harry supiera hacer magia blanca, mas que mal este tipo de magia le podría brinda herramientas de protección seguras, por si en algún momento recubría o se topaba con algunos mortifagos, claro que también le dio la instrucción para que pudiese ver el contenido del primer capítulo del libro de artes oscuras.

Aun les queda mucho por hacer y poco tiempo – dijo Dumbledore – además que tienen que tratar de averiguar que es el otros horcrux.

- Entonces buenas noches – dijo Harry, mientras veía como el retrato se retiró, seguramente iría a visitar alguno de los otros cuadros o iría al cuartel de la orden, para comprobar los avances en las misiones, mientras que Harry Ron, y Hermione se fueron a la sala común y en ella Harry estuvo un momento con Ginny, finalmente y cuando no quedaba casi nadie en la sala, e despidió de la chica y se fue a acostar.


	21. Capítulo XXI: El Secreto del Medallón

**Capítulo XXI: El secreto del medallón**

Durante la siguiente semana fue un poco complicada, ya que en lo que eran las clases, los profesores se encontraban pasando tanta materia que Harry no encontraba tiempo para poder leer el libro de magia blanca, debido a eso habían tenido que suspender la secciones de oclumencia y las reuniones del ED, cosa que tenía un poco decepcionado a los integrantes, ya que por lo menos ellos seguían con el entrenamiento de los nuevos integrantes.

No es que nos quejemos – dijo neville – pero en verdad que esto de enseñar es mas complicado de lo que creí

Ahora me entienden como me siento a veces – dijo Harry

Aun así los chicos esperan que te aparezcas para ver los avances de ellos

Creo que la próxima sesión lo haré – dijo Harry - ¿Qué es lo que están aprendiendo?

Seguimos con los hechizos de desarme – dijo Dean – la verdad es que solo unos pocos lo pueden hacer

¿Y que tal los chicos de primero? – preguntó Hermione recordando a Ángela

Son entusiastas – dijo Lavender – se esfuerzan, pero no les resultan los encantamientos

Me lo imaginaba – dijo Harry – creo que a ellos debería solo enseñarles métodos de defensa, son más sencillos de aprender.

Como digas – dijo Seammus

Pero tambien pueden reforzarlos en encantamientos paralizantes – dijo Hermione – mas que mal ellos ya deben de dominar algunos de ellos

Después de eso Harry se retiró a su habitación, en donde fue saludado de inmediato por Feralof quien parecía crecer a un ritmo inesperado, ya había alcanzado el tamaño de un perro pastor alemán, y por lo que Harry sabía, eso marcaría el nivel de poder que el animal tendría, y lo complicaba, ya que casi no le dedicaba tiempo al entrenamiento de Feralof, claro que todas las noches dormía con él y le hacía bastante cariño.

Esa noche en particular, Harry sacó el libro de magia blanca y decidió comenzar a leerlo, la verdad es que en el momento que lo abrió vio que estaba en blanco, al igual que el libro de magia oscura que Dumbledore le había mando con Moody, el cual no había tratado de volver a leer, salvo que este tenía en las hojas los títulos de los encantamientos. Entonces tomó y puso nuevamente la primera hoja y esperó unos segundos, esperando que algo le indicar lo que tenía que hacer, entonces un segundo después apareció una leyenda que indicaba:

_El libro de los hechizo de magia blanca es una gran ayuda cuando de combatir a las artes oscuras se trata, en este libro encontrará los más poderosos y útiles métodos de defensa que este tipo de magia conoce, pero tiene su pro y su contra, ya que solo se revelaran los encantamientos de a uno, y solo dará la posibilidad de leer el que sigue cuando ya se domine completamente el que se esté aprendiendo, esto como medida de seguridad, ya que la magia blanca, es mucho más peligrosa y en cierto aspecto, autodestructiva que la magia negra._

_Antes de comenzar esto, tienes que tener claro, que cada uno de los hechizo que aquí se describen, consumen parte de la energía vital del mago que los conjure, especialmente dependiendo del estado de animo de la persona que los utilice, ya que mientras más miedo, odio y rencor se sienta, más energía vital se gastará, por lo que te sugiero que antes de poder aprender magia blanca aprendas a controlar tus emociones._

_Como introducción, te puedo decir que la magia blanca es la magia generada a través de la unión del mago que la invoca con la armonía de todo lo que tiene poder mágico a su alrededor, ya que no son encantamientos ni hechizos ni maldiciones las que genera la magia blanca, si no invocaciones por lo que la mayoría de ellos son cánticos que se mezclan con los movimientos de la varita, al referirme a cánticos, no quiere decir que tengas que entonar una canción, sino mas bien aprenderte una compleja secuencia de palabras que harán de la invocación resulte de manera correcta. Otra cosa que debes saber, es que todas estas invocaciones son siempre dichas, no es necesario que sea en voz muy alta, pero ninguna de ellas es no verbal._

_Entonces ya es hora de que te adentres en el verdadero poder de la magia, y recuerda que solo es para hacer el bien, no para utilizarla de manera inadecuada._

_Suerte_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Harry sonrío levemente enseguida comprendió el porque el encantamiento que tendría que aprender para destruir a Voldemort aparecería al final, ya que seguramente era de esos hechizos que consumía demasiada energía, después dio vuelta la pagina para comenzar a leer el primero de las invocaciones, esperó unos segundos para que aparecieran las instrucciones, y de pronto apareció el titulo de la primera invocación, la que Harry supo de inmediato que le sería de mucha utilidad.

_Cántico de la sanación_

_Este cántico es un invocación de los elementos de la magia que permite controlar el poder de curación, esta invocación puede ser realete útil cuando se trata de curar heridas producidas por maldiciones y algunas criaturas mágicas, es una de las invocaciones más sencillas de realizar y se supone que es aprendida por todos los medimagos._

_Para comenzar a aprenderla solo tienes que…_

Harry leyó todas las instrucciones acerca de los pasos y movimientos de veritas que debería utilizar, en verdad que era algo realmente complicado, por lo que también comprendió que todos esos complejos movimientos que realizaba Dumbledore eran seguramente invocaciones de magia blanca, después de eso su mente viajo a un suceso hace untar de meses, cuando había atacado a Draco Malfloy con la maldición _sectumsempra_ y recordó como Snape había cerrado la herida con una especie de cántico y movimientos de su varita.

Después de eso giró la pagina para encontrarse con una que más le complicaría, ya que tendría que memorizarse ese cántico, y lo que más le complicaba, era el hecho de que toda la invocación era en un idioma que él no podía adivinar. Además estaba el hecho que no sabría si en verdad le resultaría, pero aun así no se desanimaría, ya que tenía un buen motivo para aprender esa invocación, y esa era enseñárselas a los chicos avanzados del ED, más que mal ellos ya sabían hacer la maldición _sectumsempra _ y ahora podrían aprender a curarla

Será muy difícil – dijo Harry hablándole a Feralof, quien estaba a su lado mientras el chico leía, el lupus ferox levantó la mirada y se reacomodó para que le siguieran haciendo cariño, entonces Harry miró la hora y comprobó que era muy tarde, por lo que guardó el libro y se durmió.

Durante la siguiente clase de pociones, Slughorn le puso un examen sorpresa acerca de las pociones indetectables, cosa que pilló de sorpresa a todos, menos a Hermione, quien era la única que sabía toda la materia, Harry sin embargo no recordaba claramente todos los ingrediente, por lo que supo que no le iría, pero sabía que el profesor encontraría una excusa para la "falta de concentración" que seguramente inventaría para justificar la mala nota de Harry.

Ves – dijo Hermione - el libro de Snape no te salvó esta vez.

No importa –dijo Harry – total para Slughorn solo será un problema de concentración

Por lo menos aun te tiene estima – dijo Ron – lo que es a mi jamás me ha tomado en cuenta.

Quizás sea mejor – dijo Hermione – por lo menos no te viste rodeados de personas desagradables.

No te quejaste cuando te invitaba a sus fiestas – dijo Ron

A esas por lo menos llevaba personas interesantes – dijo Hermione – pero al resto de las reuniones solo invitaba a los alumnos.

Volviendo a lo nuestro – dijo Ron – ¿Cuándo harás la reunión del ED?

Hoy – dijo Harry – mas que mal quiero aprovechas de hacer un poco de duelos

Solo espero que no se les pase la mano – dijo Hermione.

No lo harán – dijo Harry.

Harry sacó su galeón falso y le puso la fecha de la reunión, enseguida vio que todos los miembros antiguos sacaban de sus bolsillos los galeones y lo miraban, varios de ellos se volteaban a mirar a Harry, quien solo asintió con la cabeza, claro que varios alumnos de otros cursos miraron a los chicos, mas que mal el rumor de un grupo secreto de estudios de defensa contra las artes oscuras dirigidas por Harry se había esparcido por todo el colegio, claro que los miembros tanto antiguos como nuevos tenían prohibido revelar o confirmar la existencia de dicho grupo, mas que mal querían seguir haciéndolo secreto.

Harry, Harry – dijo una voz emocionada de un chico que se acercó rápidamente, se trataba de Dennis Creave.

¿Qué ocurre Dennis?

Solo quería comentarte que McGonagall te llama

Gracias – dijo Harry

A y otra cosa – dijo Dennis

¿Qué cosa?

Que al parecer los alumnos que no son miembros del ED se enteraron del grupo

Ya lo sabía – dijo Harry – un par de ellos me ha estado siguiendo desde entonces.

No vemos – dijo Dennis.

Harry se dirigió al despacho de McGonagall, mientras que Ron y Hermione se dirigieron a la sala común, ya que Ron tenía que terminar el informe de defensa contra las artes oscuras y Hermione tendría que terminar una muy difícil traducción para runas antiguas, mientras caminaba se preguntaba que era lo que McGonagall quería contarle, ya que por lo que alcanzaba a recordar no había cometido ninguna falta ni había tenido problemas con los profesores.

Pasa – dijo McGonagall cuando Harry estaba fuera.

¿Cómo está? – preguntó Harry

Bien gracias, siéntate por favor.

¿Supongo que te preguntas el motivo por el que te llamé?

La verdad si – dijo Harry – ya que según recuerdo no he cometido ninguna falta

Lo sé – dijo ella – lo que pasa es que Dumbledore quería hablarte urgentemente – entonces se levantó y dejó a Harry solo en la habitación

¿Cómo te ha ido con lo nuestro?

Estoy aprendiendo el "cántico de la sanación" –dijo Harry.

Bien – dijo el director – cuando termines ese el resto puede resultarte más sencillo.

Eso espero – dijo Harry – ya estamos en febrero y aun pienso que estamos muy lejos de terminar la misión

No hay que apurar las cosas – dijo Dumblendore – las cosas pasan cuando tienen que pasar y listo.

¿Qué es lo que necesita?

Saber realmente en lo que estabas – dijo Dumbledore – sobretodo la búsqueda, las prácticas de oclumencia, las lecciones de artes oscuras y todo lo que estas haciendo.

La verdad es que no hemos iniciado la búsqueda aun – dijo Harry – no sé por donde comenzar, en cuanto las practica de oclumencia, van bien, por lo menos ni Ron, ni Hermione y Ginny pueden entrar en mi mente, ni con el hechizo ni con la mirada, en artes oscuras estamos terminado de ver la maldición crusiatus, sigo todas las mañanas con los ejercicios, y estamos en las sesiones del ED.

Bien – dijo Dumbledore – ahora las nuevas instrucciones

¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? – preguntó Harry.

Lo primero, es que puedes pedirles a los miembros del ED que te ayuden en la búsqueda de los objetos, por lo menos buscar los datos de las reliquias conocidas y sus paraderos.

Hermione ya había sugerido eso – dijo Harry

En cuanto la oclumencia – dijo Dumbledore – la única capacitada para probar sería Molly, pero no creo que sea bueno que ella sepa que aprendiste por tu cuenta, así que tenemos que confiar en que aprendiste lo suficiente.

Espero que sea antes de enfrentarme a Voldemort – dijo Harry

En artes oscuras entonces podrás comenzar a leer el libro que te entregue, es parecido al de magia blanca, creo que por lo menos encontraras algunos hechizos que te pueden ayudar a combatir algunas criaturas.

No se supone que en defensa contra las artes oscuras aprendemos a defendernos de las criaturas tenebrosas.

Y así es – dijo Dumbledore – pero hay criaturas que solo puedes acabar con magia oscura, especialmente los conjurado con misma magia oscura.

Entonces lo verá junto con el de magia blanca

Buena elección, ya que por lo menos podrás equilibrar tus conocimientos, y lo de tus ejercicios no los puedes dejar de lado, espero que vayas aumentado las dificultades de tus ejercicios

Lo hacemos – dijo Harry – creo que tengo mayor resistencia, más fuerza y mayor agilidad

Entonces – dijo el director – ahora deberás concentrar tus esfuerzo en aumentar tu poder mágico y tu habilidad en duelos, sobretodo cuando sea con más de una persona

¿Cómo haré eso? – preguntó Harry

Lo de aumentar tu magia – dijo Dumbledore – lo harás a medida que practiques la magia blanca, mientras que los de tu habilidad deberás recurrir a tus amigos, a la señorita Weasley y a los miembros del ED

¿En que me ayudaran? – preguntó Harry

Tendrás que luchar contra todos a la vez – dijo Dumbledore – pero partirás primero contra dos o tres, una vez que lo hagas podrás ir aumentando la cantidad de contrincantes

¿Cree que pueda? – preguntó Harry

Desde luego, pero tienes que asegurarte de acostumbrarte bien entes de sumar otras personas.

Hoy tenemos reunión del ED creo que les puedo pedir que comiencen con la búsqueda

Buena idea – dijo Dumbledore - ahora creo que falta solo una cosa

¿Qué es? – preguntó Harry

El medallón, creo que es tiempo que trates de averiguar cual es el conocimiento de Slytherin

¿No será peligroso? – dijo Harry – sobretodo si tiene un trozo de alma de Voldemort

No lo creo, ya que el horcrux mantiene encerrada el alma del Voldemort, esta no tiene poder sobre el objeto, así que primeramente el medallón debería tener el conocimiento de Slytherin y después tiene las protecciones de Voldemort

Entonces me lo llevo – dijo Harry

Aun no – dijo Dumbledore – lo que te aconsejo el viernes descanses y después de eso estarás listo.

Entonces nos vemos el sábado – dijo Harry.

Se dirigió a la sala común esperando pode reunirse un momento con Ginny, ya que ella aun parecía molesta por el hecho de que Harry no le hubiese contado acerca de lo que hacía las veces que salía del castillo, además estaba el hecho de que la semana que venía sería el día de San Valentín, y Harry no se le había ocurrido nada para regalarse, claro que tampoco se había dedicado mucho tiempo a eso.

Llegó a la sala común y se percató de que habían muy pocos alumnos en ellas, y ninguno de los de su curso, ni Ron ni Hermione, entonces vio la hora y recordó que los había citado para la reunión del ED, por lo que salió rápidamente y se dirigió al salón rápidamente, por lo que o escuchó los reclamos de la señora gorda, quien se molestó al ver que Harry había salido nuevamente, prácticamente llegó corriendo al salón y no se asombró de verlos a todos sentados esperándolo.

Disculpen la tardanza – dijo Harry – no me había fijado en la hora

¿Qué es lo que haces tanto en el despacho de McGonagall? – preguntó Zacarías Smith.

Algo que no tiene nada que ver con el ED – dijo Harry.

Aun no nos contaras lo que estas haciendo – dijo Ernie McMillan.

No – dijo Harry – pero ya tengo otra cosa que pedirles

¿A quien tenemos que buscar? – preguntó Neville

A nadie – dijo Harry – pero les explicaré una vez que terminemos la actividad de hoy.

¿Qué aprenderemos? – preguntó Luna

Hoy nada – dijo Harry – practicaremos casi todo lo aprendido, haremos duelos.

¡Duelos! – exclamaron varios a la vez.

Si – dijo Harry – hasta ahora solo hemos practicado encantamientos y hechizos defensivos, pero no hemos probado como los utilizaríamos en caso de enfrentarnos a alguien.

¿Aplicaremos todo lo que hemos aprendido? – preguntó Dean

Excepto la maldición sectumsempra – dijo Harry

¿Cómo nos distribuiremos? – preguntó Smith – cada uno elige su pareja o al azar

Al azar – dijo Harry.

Entonces Harry conjuró una pequeña bolsa, el cual contenía dentro una serie de papeles, todos en pares, por lo que cada chico tendría que sacar uno con el número en el que tendría que salir a combatir y después esperar que otro de los chicos sacara el papel con en el mismo número, así después de unos cinco minutos las parejas estaba listas, y como el total de miembros del ED era numero impar, Harry se quedaría sin pareja y solo se dedicaría a ver los duelos y servir de juez

Bien – dijo Harry – los primeros, al centro, entonces Ron y Padma Patil, se pusieron en posición, esperando que Harry diera la señal de combate – a la cuanta de tres, uno, dos, tres.

_Expelliarmus –_ atacó rápidamente Padma.

_Protego –_ se defendió Ron anulando la maldición de Padma

_Tarantagella –_ volvió a atacar la chica

_Desmanius –_ atacó Ron después de elidir ágilmente el hechizo de Padma.

_Protego –_ se defendió ella – _desmanius – _atacó rápidamente ella

Entonces Ron giro rápidamente y movió rápidamente la varita, entonces Padma de elevó, como si una mano le tomara por el tobillo, y la dejó suspendida, por lo que de la impresión soltó la varita, momento que Ron aprovechó de lanzar el contra maleficio y cual ella cayó, le lanzó el encantamiento aturdidor, por lo que Padma quedó sin sentido.

Los que siguen – dijo Harry después de quitar el encantamiento a Padma, llamó a la siguiente pareja, la que resultó ser de Ginny contra Smith – ya saben dijo, a la cuanta de tres.

_¡Protego!_ - dijo Ginny, quien se defendió del encantamiento que Zacarías le había lanzado, el que había sido o verbal.

_Incarcerous – _la atacó Smith tratando de atrapar a la chica con el encantamiento de sogas mágicas.

Ginny hizo un rápido movimiento con su varita y convirtió los que eran las cuerdas en unas pequeñas flores que comenzaron a caer, además que aprovechó de lanzar un encantamiento aturdidor de manera no verbal, por lo que Smith, a quien las flores no le permitían ver la posición de Ginny, no se dio cuenta del ataque que cayó derrotado. Así que Harry llamó a l siguiente pareja, Hermione con Lavender, por lo que esperaron que Harry diera la partida.

La verdad que para haber considerado a Lavender una chica material y con muy poco cerebro, Harry vio como ella había practicado al parecer mucho lo que eran los encantamientos no verbales, ya que atacaba a Hermione de esa manera, pero Hermione tambien se defendía a atacaba a Lavender de la misma manera, pero ninguna de las dos legraba conectar el hechizo. En uno de los ataque de Lavender, Hermione realizó un complicado movimiento, el cual Harry reconoció enseguida, ya que el profesor Flitwitck se los había enseñado en clases.

Hermione había conjurado un hermoso escudo plateado, con el cual estaba deteniendo todas las maldiciones que le Lavender le enviaba, por lo que ahora Hermione solo los detenía con el escudo, mientras que se dedicaba a atacar a lavender, la que sin darse por vencida hacía todo lo posible por esquivar los hechizo, pero después de una par de minutos Hermione logró inmovilizarla, por lo que Lavender perdió.

El resto de los duelos fueron parejos, Harry estaba contento en el nivel de avance que los chicos tenían, pero se preguntaba que tanto les serviría si llegasen a enfrentarse contra los mortifagos o el mismísimo Voldemort, pero salio de sus pensamientos cuando los chicos se reunieron alrededor de él para que les indicara lo que tendrían que hacer por él, entonces sencillamente Harry le dijo:

Necesito encontrar una antigua reliquia

¿Algún objeto mágico poderoso? – dijo Susan Bond

No precisamente - dijo Harry – solo una reliquia

¿Cómo es? – preguntó Luna

No lo sé

¿Entonces como quieres que la busquemos?- preguntó Smith

Bueno – dijo Harry – necesito saber acerca de reliquias existentes que hubiesen pertenecido a Rowena Ravenclaw o a Godric Gryffindor.

¡Que! – exclamaron todos

Eso – dijo Harry – necesito averiguar que reliquias perteneciente a ellos existen todavía

¿Y que pasa con Hufflepuff y Slytherin? – preguntó Neville.

Ya los tienen – dijo Luna.

¿De donde sacas eso? – preguntó Hermione, mirándola inquisitivamente

Porque si no los hubiesen averiguado, nos pediría que buscásemos de los cuatro fundadores y no de solo dos de ellos.

Bueno – dijo Harry – ya saben lo que necesito, y no puedo responder ninguna pregunta cerca de para que necesito esos objetos.

Cada vez nos pides cosas más extrañas – dijo Parvarti – seguro que no nos estas tomando el pelo

Claro que no – dijo Harry – todo lo que estoy haciendo es serio.

Entonces nos pondremos a buscar lo que necesitas – dijo Luna.

Bien – dijo Harry – creo que eso es todo por hoy.

Se dirigieron a la sala común en grupo, por lo que llegaron todos al mismo tiempo, lo que dio a sospechar a los que no eran miembros del ED que en algo andaban los chicos, mientras que Harry subió de inmediato a su habitación, ya que en realidad quería tratar de ver el contenido del libro de magia negra que Dumbledore le había enviado con Moody, esperando que ahora le entregase información , mas que mal había recordado que la primera vez que abrió el libro este le desplegó un mensaje que cuando obtuviesen uno de los horcrux este mostraría las maldiciones. Entonces abrió la primera página y unas letras comenzaron a aparecer por lo que Harry se preguntó acerca del tipo de encantamiento que Dumbledore había utilizado para hacer eso, en la página del libro decía:

_Ahora que has obtenido uno de los horcrux, creo que estas incondiciones de aprende el contenido de este libro, espero en verdad que sepas ocupar este conocimiento para hacer lo correcto, ahora, como introducción, en este libro podrás encontrar las mismas maldiciones que Moody te debe estar enseñando, pero además creo conveniente que tengas el conocimiento de cómo crear y controlar distintos tipos de criaturas tenebrosas._

Harry abrió el libro y vio, como a diferencia del libro de magia blanca, que cada una de las hojas se había llenado, por lo que comenzó a ojearlo para ver los tipos de maldiciones que podría aprender, además de ver algún tipo de conjuro que le ayudase en la misión de la búsqueda de los horcrux, y en una de las páginas, comenzaba un capítulo entero que se dedicaba a lo que era la creación de un horcrux, cosa que realmente Harry supo que le serviría. Claro pensó dejarlo para otro día, ya que su primera prioridad era aprender el "cántico de la sanación", que suponía la cura de la maldición sectumsempra.

Fue despertado por Ron, quien ya estaba listo para dirigirse al salón del requerimiento para hacer su ronda de ejercicios, las que aun mantenían en secreto, y si bien la ausencia de ellos en la mañana había despertado inquietud en los chicos del ED, sabían muy bien que podrían averiguar como, la única manera sería si ellos aprendieran legelimancia, como les había sugerido Luna, pero aun así no sabían como hacerlo ni por donde empezar, así que habían dado eso por descartado, el problema seguían siendo los chicos que no pertenecían al ED, quienes habían comenzado a seguir a Harry y sus amigos por los corredores, esperando averiguar el día de las reuniones.

Cada vez es más difícil perderlos – dijo Ron

Debo reconocer que se esfuerzan cada vez más – dijo Harry

Si – dijo Hermione – y si no fuera por el mapa hace tiempo que lo habrían hecho.

Esa mañana en verdad fue muy agotadora, ya que habían decidido duplicar en nivel del entrenamiento, para así poder mejorar sus habilidades, fue en ese momento que Harry recordó lo de la petición de Dumbledore, la de que Harry tendría que comenzar a prepararse para combatir con más de una persona a la vez, cosa que no asombró ni a Ron ni a Hermione, pero preocupó un poco a Ginny

¿Me dejarán fuera nuevamente?

No – contestó Harry – creo que necesitaré toda la ayuda posible, según Dumbledore, cada vez que me acostumbre a la lucha con un número de personas, tendré que agregarle otra, por lo que tendrá que recurrir también a los chicos del ED.

¿Cuándo lo haremos? – preguntó Ron

En las tardes – dijo Harry – en lugar de oclumencia comenzaremos con ese entrenamiento.

¿Entonces crees que somos buenos en oclumencia? – preguntó Hermione

Por lo menos entre nosotros si – dijo Harry – la única forma de averiguarlo es encontrando a alguien que sea experto en legelimancia y le pidamos que nos ponga a prueba.

La señora Weasley podría – dijo Hermione

Ella no – dijo Harry – mas que mal ella se negó a enseñarnos y si se entera de que lo hicimos se lo puede contar al resto de la orden.

Entonces los chicos terminaron de arreglarse para dirigirse a clases, pero antes comprobaron que nadie estuviese fuera de la sala, pero se toparon con la sorpresa que varios chicos estaban al parecer haciendo guardia fuera del salón, por lo que tendrían que esperar que se largaran para poder llegar a clases, y precisamente ese día tendrían defensa contra las artes oscuras, por lo que seguramente Rockwood los castigaría, claro que suponía que varios de los chicos que estaban fuera tambien sufrirían detenciones.

Aun así no podremos salir sin que nos vean – dijo Hermione – Marta Walls y Andy Stewars tiene las dos primeras horas libres.

Maldición – dijo Harry – me pregunto para que nos siguen

Para unirse al ED – dijo Hermione – mas que mal la mayoría de los alumnos sospechan del grupo.

Pero no aceptaremos a más miembros – dijo Harry – sería sospechoso que todo el colegio desapareciera una hora a la semana, los de Slytherin se darían cuenta

Pero si no los aceptamos no dejarán de seguirnos.

Entonces salgamos y hablemos con ellos – dijo Ron – más que mal tenemos que llegar a clases y por lo menos averiguar que tanto saben.

Está bien – dijo Harry.

Salieron de la habitación y comprobaron que varios de los alumnos estaban escondidos, esperando seguramente que Harry no de diera cuenta de que los estaban siguiendo, claro que los chicos se detuvieron frente al salón en el que se habían encerrado un par de seguidores, por un momento Harry pensó en encararlos, pero comenzó a sonar las campanas que marcaban el inicio de las clases, por lo que los chicos se habían quedado sin desayuno y pero que eso llegarían tarde a la clase de Rockwood.

Veamos – dijo ella – los tres atrasados, me extraña en usted señorita Granger

Lo sentimos – dijo Harry – en verdad que no nos dimos cuenta de que se nos hacía tarde para llegar

Supongo que me dirán donde estaban

En la sala común – dijo Ron – estábamos terminando un trabajo para runas

Entonces comprenderá que los debo poner en detención – dijo Rockwood

Como quiera – dijo Harry, quien en ese momento se encontraba mirando a Parkinson y Zabini, quienes murmuraban algo, mientras miraban fijamente a Harry.

Entonces los chicos tomaron sus respectivos lugares, en los primeros asientos de la clase, mirándose, ya que al parecer los tres se habían dado cuenta de la reacción de los chicos de Slytherin, quienes si bien no daban ninguna señal de alegría, tampoco estaban haciendo cosas indebidas no molestando a nadie. Harry les pedía informes constante a los miembros del ED acerca de los movimientos de los chicos de Slytherin, especialmente a Parkinson y a Zabini, pero nadie los había visto en lugares indebido. Pero eso no convencía a Harry de que por lo menos Parkinson estaba tratando de ayudar a Malfloy en algo, y si no fuera por todas loas cosas que tenía que hacer, les hubiese dedicado mas tiempo a eso.

Creo que ninguno de los maestros les ha pedido nunca que realicen un proyecto escolar – dijo Rockwood casi el final de la clase.

¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer? – preguntó Neville

Será un trabajo en grupo – dijo ella – en parejas, pero las parejas las designo yo.

No sería más fácil que cada uno eligiera compañeros según su afinidad – comentó Dean

No necesariamente, peor el método de selección de las parejas lo determinaré la próxima semana.

¿Cuáles serán los temas? – preguntó Hermione

Será acerca de las maldiciones imperdonables – dijo Rockwood – por lo menos lo que se refiere a los encantamientos de defensa y anulación de ellos.

Salieron de la clase y se dirigieron a la cocina, ya que tenían mucha hambre, y como tenían la hora libre (excepto Hermione que esta en aritmancia) aprovecharon de ver como estaban Dobby y Kreacher, el primero seguir desviviéndose por atender bien a Harry, mientras que Kreacher solo hablaba de los desgraciada que era su vida al tener que servir a Harry. El resto del día pasó sin ninguna otra complicación, mientras que el viernes, antes de terminar la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, Rockwood le recordó a Harry, Ron y Hermione que al otro día tendrían que cumplir con su detención.

Harry llegó a su habitación y de inmediato se puso a leer el libro de magia blanca, ya que quería terminar de aprender el primero de los cánticos, la verdad es que ya dominaba el movimiento de varita, pero tenía problemas con la pronunciación, seguramente Hermione sería la más capacitada para aprender esas cosas, pero era él quien en ese momento se sentía con la obligación de esforzarse más, por lo que se dormía muy tarde, especialmente esa noche, en el que al final pudo al fin dominar el cántico, pero sabía que tenía que probarlo, así que tomo una daga y se hizo un pequeño corte, el que seguramente repararía con un encantamiento sencillo que sabía, pero entonces realizó el cántico y la herida se cerró de inmediato, sin siquiera quedarle una cicatriz.

Al otros día se levantó de muy buen animo, la verdad es que por un momento había olvidado que iría al despacho para ver si es que podía acceder a los conocimientos del medallón, pero lo recordó cuando vio a Ron y Hermione acercarse a él para decirle que McGonagall lo había citado al mediodía, y que Rockwood ya se había enterado que no cumpliría con su detención, por lo que Harry dirigió la mirada ala mesa de los profesores y la vio, Rockwood lo estaba mirando fijamente, y Harry no sabía si la expresión de su rostro era de enojo o frustración, y supo que después tendría que ir a hablar con ella.

Harry – dijo Neville – Rockwood dijo que quería verte a las once en su oficina

¿Para que querrá verte? – preguntó Ron

Seguramente para que Harry le explique el motivo por el que no asistirá hoy

¿No asistirás? – preguntó Neville - ¿acaso saldrán del castillo de nuevo?

No – dijo Harry – pero el motivo por el que no asistiré a la detención es meramente personal, tengo algo muy urgente que hacer esta tarde y no se cuanto demore.

¿Estarás en la sala del requerimiento? – preguntó Dean

No, estaré en otro lado.

Harry esperó que Ginny terminara su desayuno y la invitó a dar un paseo por los jardines del colegio, mas que mal, si bien estaban todos cubiertos de nieve, ese día estaba despejado y aunque no hacia calor la verdad que solo por estar con ella un momento a solas sería capaz de ir hasta de visita el bosque prohibido, claro que cuando estaban juntos, ni Harry ni Ginny tocaban el tema del ED ni de la misione de Harry, solo hablaba de ellos y lo que esperaban para el futuro, ya cerca de las once, Harry se dirigió con Ginny al despacho de Rockwood, entonces antes de entrar ella se despide de un beso y Harry golpea la puerta

Pasa – dijo Rockwood

¿Para que me mandó a llamar? – preguntó Harry aun sabiendo la respuesta

Sabes bien para que lo hice – dijo ella.

Y usted sabe que no puedo contarle lo que estoy haciendo – contestó el chico - ¿Cómo supo que faltaría a detención?

McGonagall me lo comentó esta mañana, cuando le fui a entregar la lista de los alumnos en detección

Pensaba decírselo –dijo Harry – bueno la verdad pensaba mandarle a decir con Ron y Hermione

¿Entonces no saldrás del castillo? – preguntó ella

No – dijo Harry – pero si así fuera tampoco se lo diría

Entonces, ¿Dónde estarás?

Vamos profesora – dijo Harry – no se lo he comentado a McGonagall, a quien conozco hace siete años, menos se lo comentaré a usted que la conozco hace un par de meses.

Bueno – dijo Rockwood - ¿Qué es lo que harás para que los alumnos no piensen que puedes hacer lo que quieres en el castillo y saltar todas las reglas?

Usted previó muy bien eso – dijo Harry - o cree que me voy a tragar el cuento de que me mandó a llamar a esta hora, solo porque quiere una explicación

Veo que por lo menos captaste le idea – sonrió ella levemente

Bueno – dijo Harry – será mejor que me retire, ya que no quiero llegar tarde a lo que tengo que hacer.

Arreglamos luego – dijo ella – he acumulado una gran cantidad de pruebas para que revises.

Como quiera – dijo Harry.

Se dirigió calmadamente al despacho de la directora, más que mal aun le quedaban cerca de veinte minutos para que ella saliera a la reunión de los profesores, motivo por el cual el despacho estaría desocupado por un par de horas, dependiendo de los problemas que hubiese habido esa semana, solo esperaba que lo que iba a hacer no demorase mucho, tambien iba un poco temeroso, ya que no podía pasar por alto que dentro del medallón estaba un trozo del alma de Voldemort.

Bien Harry – dijo McGonagall – la oficina es toda tuya, te avisaré si la necesito antes.

Hasta luego – dijo Harry, mientras McGonagall se retiraba de la oficina

Bueno Harry – dijo Dumbledore – lo primero que tienes que hacer es relajarte unos minutos, creo que estás un poco tenso

Así es – dijo Harry – no me imagino que clase de poderes tiene el medallón

Mas que la magia de Voldemort, creo, como te lo comente una vez, que el medallón tiene los conocimientos de Slytherin, pero que cualquier persona no los puede sacar

¿Cree que Voldemort los consiguió? – preguntó Harry

Desde luego, es más me pregunto si antes de crear el horcrux no habrá intentado eliminar los conocimientos.

Entonces no está seguro de que los tenga

Claro que no – dijo Dumbledore – una vez te dije que desde ahora solo entraríamos en el mundo de las suposiciones, las cuales pueden estar correctas o equivocadas, espero que para el bien de nosotros, o mejor dicho, para tu bien, el conocimiento no haya sido eliminado.

Entonces ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

Simplemente toma el medallón y en lengua _parsel _ordénale que te de el conocimiento

Harry se dirigió al armario en donde guardaba los horcruxes y el pensadero, tomó el medallón por la cadena, sintiendo la leve punzada en la cicatriz, la dejó encima del escritorio y lentamente acercó su mano, después de tocarlo comenzó a sentir el aumento del dolor de su cicatriz, pero se aguantó y comenzó a buscar la forma de habar en parsel, mas que mal él lo hablaba solo cuando veía una serpiente y no cuando estaba solo. Reparó en la gran S que tenía el medallón y se imaginó poco a poco como esa letra tomaba la forma de una serpiente.

_Revélame tus secretos_ – dijo de repente Harry, y una luz que salió del medallón le hizo cerrar los ojos, y cuando los abrió se encontraba en otro sitio.

Harry se encontraba en una pequeña cabaña en un pantano, la verdad es que se veía muy bien cuidada, era una casa de piedra, con techo de madera, que estaba tan pulida como si acabase de ser instalada, por lo que Harry adivinó que le habían puesto algún tipo de encantamiento, tenía un solo piso, y por el tamaña de esta, Harry supuso que tendría solo una habitación, tenía una pequeña ventana al lado de la puerta, seguramente para ver si alguien venía, Harry se acercó lentamente, mientras observó que la chimenea dejaba salir un pequeño humo grisáceo, por lo que seguramente el dueño de la casa estaría dentro de ella, seguramente preparando la comida.

Harry sabía que estaba en la memoria de Slytherin, ya que era lo mismo que le había ocurrido con el diario de Voldemort, supuso que cuando llegase a la casa, vería claramente lo que hacía Slytherin, entonces Harry se puso un poco nervioso, recordó que vería a uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts, Harry llegó al rellano delante de la puerta y esperó unos segundos, había olvidado que estaba en una memoria, por lo que nadie le abriría la puerta, pero para su sorpresa esta se abrió sola y Harry escucho una voz fuerte y dura:

Pasa, que no tengo todo el día – Harry miró a todos lados esperando ver a alguien que estuviese detrás de él, pero no había nadie, por lo que pensó que se podría tratar de una persona bajo una capa invisible

Te dije que entraras – volvió a repetir el hombre – acaso no vienes en busca de mi conocimiento – entonces comprendió que Slytherin le hablaba a él, pero eso era imposible, ¿Cómo podía saber Slytherin que Harry estaba ahí?

Ultima vez que te los digo – dijo Slytherin – si no pasas no te enseñaré nada, veo que al parecer careces de mi ambición, pero sin duda debes ser descendiente directo de mi línea de sangre, sino como es que hablas parsel.

Harry entró en la casa y no se equivocó al pensar que se trataba de una sola habitación, tenía una pequeña mesa, al lado de la cocina, mientras que al otro lado de la casas estaba una cama, frente a ella estaba un viejo escritorio, lleno de papeles, los que seguramente tenían los escritos realizados por Slytherin, entonces y sin darse cuenta de cómo lo había hecho, Salazar Slytherin estaba frente a Harry.

Slytherin era un hombre ya entrado en edad, no tenía la imponencia como la que había visto en la cámara secreta, ni parecía tan estricto y poderoso como lo habían descrito en las clases de historia de la magia, Harry solo veía a un anciano que caminaba con mucha calma, al parecer los años y la soledad habían dejado huellas en él, aun así su voz era la que realmente impresionó a Harry, en verdad que parecía de una persona fuerte y vigorosa.

Apuesto que te sorprendiste por mi voz – dijo Slytherin – es lo único que no ha envejecido, bien ahora supongo que quieres saber exactamente en que consiste mi conocimiento.

Si – respondió Harry instintivamente, olvidando que Slytherin no lo podía escuchar.

Ahora – dijo Slytherin – en primer lugar te debo contar que durante los años que pasaron después de dejar Hogwarts, dedique mi vida para poder perfeccionar varios de los hechizos y maldiciones que se conocen, tarea que habíamos comenzado con Godric cuando estábamos en Hogwarts

Si bien discutimos por el hecho de permitir a los hijos de muggles estudiar magia, nos mantuvo unido el hecho de poder revertir o defendernos de varias maldiciones, pero para eso me tuve que especializar en artes oscuras, Godric siempre me comentó que la gente no veía con buenos ojos esa manía mía por saber todo lo de magia oscura que había, pero los dos sabíamos que en realidad era la única forma de conseguirlo.

Todo empezó cuando con Godric, Helga y Rowena encontramos el libro de hechizos de Merlín, el que nos entregó todos los conocimientos que nos permitieron convertirnos en los magos de renombre que somos, pero en este libro hacía mención a unos artefactos de artes oscuras que había inventado la hechicera Morgana, algo que denomino como horcruxes.

Jamás en nuestras vidas habíamos escuchado ese termino, por lo que comenzamos a recorrer el mundo en busca de esa información, creo que ese fue el error mas grande que cometimos, ya que despertamos en interés de muchos magos, quienes al parecer sintieron la misma curiosidad que nosotros y por su cuenta comenzaron a hacer la búsqueda

Fue cuando uno de ellos, Bartolomé Gaunt, buscó antecedentes de la batalla de Merlín y Morgana y encontró lo que debió ser el hogar de la bruja, ya que encontró los escritos de lo que eran los horcruxes, así que nos dimos cuenta que eso era realmente una aberración, por lo que decidimos destruirlos, pero la magia de Morgana es muy poderosa y antigua, y pese a todos nuestros esfuerzos combinado no pudimos hacerlo, y para peor, un día los escritos desaparecieron.

Godric, Bartolomé y yo sabíamos que la persona que había robado los escritos intentaría hacer uno, por lo que estuvimos atentos a cualquier muerte extraña de la que tuviésemos noticia, aun así y pese a esto estábamos lejos de encontrar a la persona que se había robado los escritos, cosa que realmente nos estaba desesperando, tanto así que estábamos decididos a separarnos para realizar la búsqueda más rápido.

Fue suerte que la noche en la que nos estábamos poniendo de acuerdo de cómo haríamos la búsqueda por separados, que nos llegó la noticia de que algo raro estaba pasando en la casa de un granjero en las afuera del pueblo, los tres nos dirigimos rápidamente para poder ver lo que pasaba, llegamos justo a tiempo.

El viejo granjero estaba muerto, pero su asesino se encontraba realizando una danza, la misma que habíamos leído en los escritos de Morgana, Godric, sabiendo que ya no podría detener el ritual, comenzó a preparar un encantamiento para que no se pudiera desaparecer, mientras que Bartolomé preparó otro para que los muggles no se acercaran

El mago terminó el ritual y trato de desaparecer, pero al no poder comprendió que alguien lo había descubierto y sacó su varita para defenderse, nos vio y nos atacó de inmediato, por lo que los tres nos cubrimos, eran hechizos de magia muy avanzados, ya que apenas lográbamos defendernos, en realidad si no hubiese sido por lo aprendido en el libro de Merlín, no la hubiese contado.

Nos costó mucho trabajo poder derrotar el mago, pero es que no queríamos matarlo, ya que necesitábamos saber si alguien más había podido crear algún horcrux, pero no pudimos, ya que cuando se vio derrotado, el mago se quietó la vida, seguramente confiando en que no sabíamos que había creado el horcrux, por suerte pudimos recuperar el pergamino con las indicaciones, pero no supimos si alguien más había leído el pergamino.

Fue un duro golpe para Godric y para mi saber que el mago no que nos había robado era uno de los maestros de Hogwarts, pero la verdad que por lo menos a Rowena jamás le había gustado el profesor O'bryan, entonces con los pergaminos recuperados volvimos a Hogwarts

Bartolomé acepto suplir el puesto de profesor de encantamientos que había quedado disponible, mientras que Godric y yo volvimos a nuestras clases, claro que nuestro tiempo libre lo dedicamos al estudio de cómo destruir los horcruxes, ya que suponíamos que al ser objetos inanimados bastaría con solo un encantamiento que los destruyera, pero no lo probamos, ya que a Helga se le ocurrió que se había un trozo de alma en ella. Seguramente saldría y tendríamos que saber algún encantamiento para destruirlo.

Y bien, ya han pasado cincuenta años desde que dejé el castillo, y si bien forme mi familia, me quedé con la tarea de encontrar la mejor forma de destruir lo horcruxes. Y al final de eso logré encontrar un método, sé que tengo un par oportunidad de probarlo, ya que si bien, los escritos están en Hogwarts, la forma de crear lo horcrux se propagó por todo el mundo, por lo que supongo que no ha faltado el mago que haya creado uno, por lo menos las autoridades han metido manos en el asunto y han decretado la prohibición de hacer referencia a los horcruxes en cualquier tipo de textos de magia.

Harry había permanecido cayado durante toda la historia, si bien tenía un resentimiento por Slytherin a causa de su manera de pensar de los hijos de muggles que podían hacer magia, no podía dejar de tener cierta admiración por lo dedicado que fue tratando el tema de buscar la forma de destruir lo horcrux, objetos que en su tiempo tambien eran un problema para ellos, entonces, mientras Slytherin caminaba en dirección a la cocina, seguramente a servirse algo de tomar, Harry pensó en la cantidad de Horcruxes que pueden existir en el mundo.

Siempre me he preguntado cuantos horcruxes existen – dijo Slytherin, sentándose nuevamente en la mesa – porque el creado por O'bryan no ha sido el único, ya que yo mismo logre encontrar tres más, de otros magos, pero sé que son horcruxes, le he informado a Godric de mis hallazgos, y ha estado de acuerdo en que los conserve para mis investigaciones.

Ahora, creo que es hora de que te muestre lo que he conseguido – prosiguió Slytherin parándose y dirigiéndose al velador, al lado de su cama, al cual abrió con su varita y un encantamiento de máxima seguridad, entonces sacó lo que Harry supuso era un horcrux y después camino hacia la salida de la casa – creo que mejor será que lo veamos fuera.

Se dirigieron fuera de la casa, y Slytherin camino en la dirección a la parte trasera, don Harry vio que había una mesa de madera enmohecida por la humedad y el poco uso que le debía dar, claro que Harry se fijo que en ciertos punto de la mesa habían rastros de quemaduras, y comprendió que en esa mesa, Slytherin ponía los horcruxes tratando de destruirlos, entonces colocó el medallón encima de la mesa y se alejó unos segundo

Este encantamiento – dijo Slytherin – en verdad que me costó muco trabajo hacerlo, espero que sepas lo difícil que es tratar de crear encantamientos, especialmente uno que haga lo que quieres – entonces se alejó de la mesa y levantando la varita dijo:

_Vala mortis iluminatis –_ y un rayo de color celeste salió de la varita de Slytherin, y cuando llegó al horcrux, este se quebró, pero nada de humo salió de el, claro que si un grito desgarrador, como el que había salido del anillo cuando Harry vio la memoria de Dumbledore, así que supo por lo menos como destruir al horcrux de un solo encantamiento

Bien – dijo Slytherin –como veras el encantamiento es efectivo, así que creo que lo mejor será que lo practiques, algún día puede llegar a servirte, además que dejaré mis notas personales en esta casa, por si las llegases a necesitar en algún tiempo, en ellos tambien hacen referencias a muchas mejoras de las pociones que conozco, y alguno que otro encantamiento que te puede resultar interesante – entonces vio que la luz lo hacia cerrar nuevamente los ojos y comprendió que el recuerdo se había acabado.


	22. Capítulo XXII: Magia de los Elementos

**Capítulo XXII: Magia de los elementos**

Así que ese es el conocimiento de Slytherin – dijo Dumbledore después de que Harry le contase todo lo relacionado al recuerdo del medallón - justo el arma para destruir los trozos de alma de Voldemort

Eso quiere decir que no es necesario que aprende la maldición asesina – dijo Harry

La verdad es que igual deberás aprenderla, ya que aun tienes que sortear las trampas de Voldemort para conseguir los horcrux.

Pero si esta visto que tiene inferis cuidándolo – dijo Harry – no veo que utilidad le puedo dar a la maldición asesina

Porque nunca está demás tener otras alternativas – contestó Dumbledore – mas que mal no sabemos que tan complicada pueda ser aprender ese encantamiento

Volviendo al tema de Voldemort – dijo Harry – no cree que hubiese sido mejor para él haber destruido el medallón, dijo, porque estoy seguro que logró obtener el conocimiento de este.

Desde luego que obtuvo el conocimiento, pero creo que pensó que al crear el horcrux y esconderlo él mismo se aseguraría que nadie pudiese obtener el secreto del medallón, sin contar con el hecho de saber que es el último descendiente de Slytherin

Bueno – dijo Harry – creo que es hora se sumar una nueva tarea a todo lo que tengo que hacer, ojala y tuviese un giratiempos

Pero no lo tienes, así que no hay que pensar en lo que haríamos con algo que no tenemos, sino que pensemos en como aprovechar el tiempo para hacer lo que podemos.

Entonces me retiro – dijo Harry – ya que tengo muchas cosas que hacer

Te espero luego – dijo el director- especialmente cuando hayas estudiado la manera de crear los horcrux, que si bien ya tiene el encantamiento para destruirlos, no es malo que sepas en verdad como se crean

Pero no está prohibido aprender eso

Que esté prohibido no significa que las personas no las aprendan, lo malo de eso cuando las utilizan para beneficio propio y desgracia de los demás.

Con estas palabras Harry se retiró, ya que tenía que dirigirse a comer, y después iría a la sala de entrenamientos del ED, ya que quería comprobar como iba el avance de los chicos de primer año, y después aprovecharía de pasear con Ginny, y de paso tratar de averiguar que es lo que ella deseaba como regalo de San Valentín que sería el próximo sábado. Estaba llegando al salón cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaban siguiendo., por lo que giró por el pasillo, sacó el galeón falso con el que se comunicaban, extendió la mano y con su varita realizó el conjuro que sellaría esa parte del pasillo y dejaría entrar solo a los miembros de ED.

Sabiendo que los que lo seguían no podrían cruzar esa protección se dirigió tranquilamente a la sala de ED, cuando llegó ahí, se encontró con la sorpresa que los chicos estaban practicando encantamientos aturdidores, por lo que los chicos que servían de ayuda, estaban rodeados de cojines, mientras que los chicos de primer año se encontraban aprendiendo encantamientos paralizadores, y al ver a Harry llegar todos se detuvieron y lo quedaron mirando

Sigan en lo que estaban - dijo Harry – yo solo vengo a ver como van las clases.

Se paseó por todo el salón observando a los chicos, corrigendo a algunos y aconsejando a otros, claro que cada vez que se acercaba a alguno, este se ponía nervioso y no lograba lanzar los hechizos como correspondía, cosa que hacia que el resto se riera, pero bastaba que Harry los mirara para que todos se quedaran cayados, finalmente se retiraron a dormir, claro que cuando habían llegado al primer pasillo, ninguno lo pudo atravesar, por lo que Harry se adelantó y haciendo un movimiento con su varita retiró la protección que había puesto.

¿Por qué la pusiste? – preguntó Ginny

Para que los que me seguían no lo siguieran haciendo.

Pero si ellos te seguían – dijo Hermione – lo mas seguro es que ahora trate de poner a alguien pasado el punto que cerraste

Por lo menos sé que durante la semana es más seguro – dijo el chico – con todos los deberes se les hace difícil seguirnos

Aun creo que debemos hacer participes a todos – dijo Ginny – mas que mal todos tenemos derechos a defendernos

El resto de la tarde Harry la pasó con Ginny, habían dejado los terrenos del castillo y se encontraban en la orilla del lago, que estaba cubierto por una capa de hielo, por lo que Ginny transformó sus zapatos en patines de hielo y comenzó a deslizarse por la orilla, para luego invitar a Harry para que le hiciera compañía, entonces el chico haciendo los mismos movimientos que ella transformó sus zapatos en patines y trato de avanzar con ellos.

Quedó claramente demostrado que jamás en su vida lo había hecho, ya que no tardo mas de cinco segundo en terminar sentado en el suelo, provocando la risa de varios alumnos que se encontraban en ese momento haciendo lo mismo, Ginny llegó a su lado y lo ayudó a levantarse, y con mucho cuidado le ayudó a avanzar. La sensación que experimentaba Harry en ese momento era indescriptible, claro que para él no había nada que se comparara a la sensación que tenía cuando volaba en su escoba.

Después de eso se dirigieron al comedor, para cenar, ahí se reunieron con Ron y Hermione, quienes al perecer habían estrado buscando algo en la biblioteca, ya que ambos se encontraban leyendo una lista de cosas que al parecer habían podido pertenecer a Ravenclaw, pero al parecer no habían encontrado gran cosa, ya por lo menos la lista eran de cosas que ella había creado y después destruido, o simplemente indicaban que se habían perdido después de alguna inundación.

Creo que deberíamos intentar hacer un árbol genealógico de ella – dijo Harry

¿Para que? – preguntó Ron

Fácil – dijo Hermione comprendiendo la idea de Harry – si lo logramos hacer, podríamos averiguar quien fue el último descendiente.

Y si hay alguno con vida – dijo Ron – podremos averiguar si conoce o tiene alguna reliquia

No – dijo Harry – tendríamos que averiguar la fecha de muerte que este en el periodo de tiempo en el que Voldemort se estaba haciendo poderoso.

Tienes razón – contestó Ron – pero aun así, no tenemos mucho por donde comenzar.

Por lo menos los miembros del ED nos están ayudando – dijo Hermione

Yo me pregunto cuanto más estaban dispuesto a hacer sin que les digamos realmente lo que necesitamos – dijo Harry

¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó Ron

No lo sé – dijo Harry – pero me parece que a veces se sienten inseguros de los que le pedimos, si lo piensan bien y lo ven de su punto de vista en realidad no es muy cuerdo lo que les solicitamos.

Nadie dijo que sería algo sencillo – dijo Hermione.

El lunes que siguiente fue algo que estaban esperando, no con tanta ansiedad, ya que en artes oscuras Moody les comenzaría a enseñarles las maldiciones mas peligrosas, todas posiblemente mortales, por lo que estaban dentro del rango de maldiciones asesinas, claro que no eran ten efectivas como el avada kedavra, pero aun así podrían causar mucho, claro que para Moody todas eran efectivas

Maldición rompehuesos – dijo Moody – maldición desangradora y la maldición asesina son las que a mi juicio representan mayor peligro, son las más utilizadas por los mortifagos, claro que tambien utilizan sectumsempra, pero sé que esa ya la saben

¿Con cual partiremos? – preguntó Ron

Con la más sencilla – dijo Moody – la maldición rompehuesos es la que permite realizar fracturas a los huesos donde impactan.

¿No sería mejor catalogarla dentro de maldiciones de torturas? – preguntó Ron – ya que es muy doloroso cuando te rompen uno

Lo sería, siempre y cuando la mayoría de las veces es utilizado para matar, por ejemplo, lanzándotela al cuello ya estas muerto, o imagínate en la columna vertebral, o un hueso delicado.

Pero si te atacan con esa puedes repara tus huesos por ti mismo – dijo Ron

Desde luego – dijo Moody – siempre y cuando puedas controlar el dolor que existe cada vez que se te rompe uno.

Lo siguiente fue que comenzaron a practicar el hechizo, para sorpresa de todos Harry logro hacerlo después del tercer intento, claro que no de manera efectiva, pero por lo menos le había resultado, entonces mientras caminaban devuelta a la sala común, Harry comprendió el porque los hechizos le estaba resultando más sencillos, claro que era una teoría loca, y no se la contaría ni a Ron ni a Hermione hasta haberla comprobado.

Llegó a la sala simún y se reunió con Ginny, quien lo estaba esperando, mientras que Ron y Hermione estaba sentados al frente de una chimenea, tomados de las manos, ella apoyada en el pecho de Ron y este acariciándole el pelo, Harry jamás los había visto tan unidos, y echaba de menos un poco las peles entre ellos, pero se les veía felices y para Harry eso era suficiente. Ya cerca de la medianoche, todos se fueron a dormir, ya que las clases seguían al otro día, además que Harry continuaba leyendo el libro de magia blanca y magia oscura, y se había organizado para leerlos día por medio cada uno.

Esa noche le tocaba continuar con lo que a magia blanca se refería, si bien había dominado el cántico de la sanación y el cántico de la luz, ahora se encontraba estudiando otro que era un poco más avanzado que los otros, ya que era en verdad magia muy avanzada, y este era el "cántico de la virtud", que se trataba de lo que Harry supuso el método que Dumbledore había utilizado para que las estatuas de la fuente del ministerio cobraran vida.

Harry llego a su cuarto y se cambio de ropa, mirando que el resto de sus compañeros todavía estuvieron durmiendo, y los ronquidos de Neville indicaban que así era, por lo que cuando estuvo listo abrió su baúl y comenzó a buscar el libro, el que estaba en el fondo, junto con el de magia oscura, ya que no quería que si alguien se metiera en el baúl le fuese de muy fácil sacarlos. Fue entonces que sacó una seria de libro antes de llegar al que estaba buscando, entonces tomo el de magia blanca y lo dejó aun lado, mientras que devolvía los libros a su lugar.

Había cerrado el baúl cuando se percató que le había quedado un libro fuera, y entonces le miró y comprobó que era el libro acerca de la magia de los elementos que habían comprando en la libraría y que jamás se había de preocupado de estudiar, pero Harry no tenía tiempo de mirarlo, ya que pensaba que la primera prioridad de él era poder aprender todos los hechizos de ese libro, buscando algo que le permitiese poder enfrentar a Voldemort.

Dejó el libro encima de su velador, se acostó y de inmediato Feralof se colocó a su lado, ya que era la hora en que Harry le hacía cariño, entonces Harry comenzó a leer las indicaciones, pero en ese momento en verdad que no estaba muy concertado, por lo que no había pasado mucho tiempo cuando decidió que mejor seguiría otro día que mejor descansaría, ya que se sentía un poco cansado, pero cuando dejó el libro encima del velador, se percató de la presencia del otro libro.

Harry había tomado ese libro en la libraría solo porque quería ver otras formas de crear fuego o agua, porque suponía que eso era precisamente lo que enseñaría el libro, por lo que decidió mirarlo para ver que clase de hechizos y encantamientos había en él, pero se llevó una sorpresa al leer la introducción, que era precisamente la explicación que haría acerca de lo que contenía el libro, especialmente para el tipo de magia al que estaba destinado, un tipo de magia que Harry solo había visto en Dumbledore un par de veces.

_El libro de magia elemental está diseñado para enseñar a quien lo desee, el uso de una rama de la magia que pocos magos han podio explorar, el mudo del control de los elementos sin necesidad de tener una varita, pero ojo, ente no es un libro que te enseñará a crear los elementos, solo a convocarlos y manejarlos a gustos, sin necesidad de hechizos, solo el poder que cada uno posee._

_La rama de la magia de los elementos es una rama de magia que está prácticamente extinta debidos a la poca capacidad que tienen la mayoría de los magos de hacer magia sin usar su varita, pero para los pocos magos que aun no están completamente a merced de su varita comprobará que les resultará sencillo el aprendizaje de esta rama de la magia, de lo contrario, la persona que intente aprender este libro deberá tener paciencia._

_Este libro esta dividido en cuatro capítulos, cada uno de ellos dedicados al control de cada elemento, comenzando por el agua, luego la tierra, después el aire y finalmente el fuego, se advierte que no todos los magos son capaces de dominar todos los elementos, por lo que no hay que decepcionarse si no consiguen hacerlo, esto magos regularmente se especializan en uno de ellos._

Harry cerró el libro y comenzó a recordar como Dumbledore encendía las velas solo con su mano, seguramente controlaba el fuego, al igual que Quirrell, que había creado una pared de fuego cuando estaban en la sala del espejo, y pese a todo lo que tenía que hacer, decidió que aprendería el control de los elementos, sabía que cualquier cosa que aprendiera le podría servir para la batalla con Voldemort, entonces ojeó un poco los cuatro capítulos y comprobó que para aprenderlos se necesitaba ejercicios físicos, por lo que cambiaría la rutina que tenían y estudiarían eso, claro que antes tendría que preguntarles a ellos si es que estaban de acuerdo.

Fue durante la sesión de ejercicios de la mañana siguiente cuando Harry les comentó acerca del libro de magia de los elementos, Ron fue uno de los mas entusiasmados, al igual que Ginny, Hermione sin embargo estaba un poco renuente, ya que pensaba que hacer magia sin usar la varita sería muy complicado, además que ella no había visto el libro de magia, por lo que no sabía claramente de lo que se trataba, cosa que dejó sorprendido a Harry y Ron.

Es que jamás he estudiado ese tipo de magia – dijo ella

Me vas a decir que tú no los sabías – la molestó Ron

Que se podía hacer magia sin varita siempre lo ha sabido – dijo ella – mas que mal son los indicio que muestran que tienes poderes mágicos, lo que no sabía es que podías aprender a hacer hechizos sin ella.

Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema? – preguntó Ginny

Que en este momento tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, por lo que sumar una nueva actividad en verdad que nos perjudicaría

Pero aun no les digo lo que leí – dijo Harry

¿Qué decía?

Que cada unos de los elementos requiere una preparación física, por lo que solo necesitaríamos reducir el tiempo de ejercicios y sumarle la preparación del elemento

¿Cómo lo haríamos? – preguntó Ginny

No lo sé – dijo Harry – podríamos aprenderlas una a una, o como somos cuatro, cada uno de nosotros intenta una diferente

Y después no las enseña a los demás – dijo Ginny

Podría ser – dijo Hermione – creo que podría funcionar.

Entonces que no se dude más – dijo Ron – ahora tendremos que ver que es lo que aprender cada uno.

Pero mañana – dijo Hermione – ya que ya tenemos que irnos a clases.

Se retiraron de la sala del requerimiento para dirigirse a su clase, ya que Slughorn había dicho que para esa clase comenzarían la elaboración de una muy complicada poción, el _veritaserum_, Harry sabía que esa poción era muy complicada, y que si resultaba mal hecha, terminaría convirtiéndose en un veneno, además pensó que si les salía bien, podría esconder un poco para tenerla en caso de llegar a necesitarla, ya que no siempre le funcionaría la legelimancia.

Como les comenté en la clase pasada – dijo Slughorn - comenzaremos con la elaboración de _veritaserum. _Como espero que recuerden, se trata de una poción de la verdad.

¿Es la más efectiva? – preguntó Ernie McMillan.

Desde luego, no existe poción de la verdad más efectiva que esta, basta solo una gota para pode saber todos los secretos de la persona que lo beba

La clase comenzó y Slughorn comenzó a pasearse por toda la sala viendo el trabajo de los alumnos, vio como se detenía frente al caldero de Zabibi y le murmuraba algo que Harry supuso sería instrucciones para mejorar el trabajo, y no se equivocó, ya que cuando llegó a la mesa en donde él estaba, Hermione la felicitó por el trabajo, no le hizo ningún comentario ni a Ernie ni a Ron, y se detuvo frente al caldero de Harry, quien había cerrado el libro de Snape que para variar tenía notas con respecto a métodos para mejorar la poción. Dos horas más tarde los chicos estaban reunidos en el comedor.

Pero la poción la tendremos lista dentro de dos meses –dijo Hermione – eso significa que tendremos que contentarnos con usar legelimancia.

Dumbledore me comentó que no se atrevía a usar _veritaserum_ contra Slughorn porque sabía que él llevaría un antídoto

Eso significa que la poción no te quita la voluntad – dijo Hermione – solo te obliga a hablar con la verdad cuando te preguntan algo.

No he estudiado el secreto de las pociones – dijo Harry – y eso lo sabes bien.

Pero si prestaras atención a las clases y leyeras los libros habrías aprendido por lo menos eso.

Después de eso se dirigieron a la siguiente clase, encantamientos, en los que el profesor Flitwitck estaba enseñándoles un encantamiento proyector, que bien ejecutado creaba la ilusión de una persona, en su caso les estaba enseñando a crear proyecciones de de uno mismo, ya que les comentó que les podía servir como métodos de distracción en caso de que tuviesen que arrancar de algo, cosas que realmente atrajo la atención de Harry, ya que le encontró otra utilidad, parecida, pero otra utilidad.

El miércoles Harry recordó que aun no compraba nada para Ginny, por lo que se después de almuerzo se dirigió a la lechuzería, para poder enviar a Hedwig para hacer la compra ya que había visto el regalo que quería regalarle a Ginny, y por suerte podía hacer el pedido por lechuza, además que así le daba un poco de trabajo a Hedwig, que por el momento se contentaba con salir a volar ya que estaba acostumbrada a que Harry no mantuviese correspondencia con nadie.

Ya en la noche, se dedico a leer el libro de magia blanca, ya que todavía se encontraba enfrascado en lo que era el cántico de la virtud, ya que aun no lograba hacer que los objetos duraran moviéndose por mas de diez segundos, esto era debido un poco a que Feralof se lanzaba sobre alguno de ellos y los rompía, por lo que tampoco podía practicar demasiado.

Fue durante la clase de defensa contra la artes oscuras del jueves, que Rockwood volvió a hacer la mención acerca del proyecto escolar, se suponía que tenía que designar las parejas, pero aun no lo hacía, Harry se preguntaba con quien le tocaría, miraba a Ron y a Hermione, sabía que con Hermione sacaría buena nota, pero con Ron la pasaría mejor, claro que levantaba su mirada y de pronto veía que habían otras posibilidades de tener otra pareja que no fuese Ron o Hermione, mas que mal varios chicos del ED compartían la clase, y finalmente su mirada se posó en el grupo de Slytherin, que siempre estaban solos y en el rincón más alejado de la sala.

¿Qué piensas? – preguntó Ron

Nada importante – dijo Harry – solo me preguntaba con quien tendré que hacer el trabajo

Lo mismo me pregunto yo – dijo Ron – lo único que sé que al que le toque con Hermione obtendrá un diez.

Sabes que Harry es el mejor en esta clase – dijo Hermione

Pero tu sabes mejor lo de hacer trabajos - dijo Harry – sabes de todo

¿Con quien te gustaría hacer 4el trabajo? – preguntó Ron

Sabes que contigo – dijo ella – claro que Harry sería una mejor opción si es que quiero que me ayuden a hacerlo

¡Oye! – protestó Ron – yo tambien puedo hacer algún aporte

No lo niego – dijo ella – pero a veces prefieres no hacerlo para no sobresalir

Ya – dijo Harry – no se van a poner a discutir, además, no han pensado en que pasaría si quedásemos con otras personas

Imagina trabajar con alguien de Slytherin – dijo Ron a manera de broma.

No sería malo – dijo Hermione ,mordazmente – creo que sería de utilidad

¿A que te refieres? – dije Ron – crees que algunos de ellos sería un aporte al trabajo

Claro que no – dijo ella – pero si alguno de nosotros quedase con alguien de Slytherin podríamos usar legelimancia con ellos

Y averiguar los que están planeando – dijo Harry

El único pero es que tendrían que ser Parkinson o Zabini – dijo Hermione – más que mal solo a ellos los has escuchado hablar.

¿Crees que Rockwood pueda arreglar el sorteo? – dijo Ron

No lo creo – dijo Harry.

Señor Potter, Señor Weasley, ¿podrían explicarnos los métodos de defensas contra inferis? – dijo Rockwood, después de comprobar que ninguno de ellos le estaba poniendo atención.

Luz y fuego – dijo Ron

¿Podría ser más explicito?

Que los inferis temen a la luz y al fuego, así que si en verdad somos atacados por ellos podríamos conjurar un anillo de fuego para que no se acerquen a nosotros

Bien, pero eso solo los mantendría alejado – dijo Rockwood

¿existe alguna forma de matarlos? – preguntó Dean

¿matarlos? – dijo Rockwood – señor Thomas, podría decirme ¿Qué es un inferí?

Son muertos que los magos oscuros hechizan para que hagan los que ellos quieran – dijo Dean

Entonces estamos de acuerdo con que ya están muertos – dijo ella – por lo que se tiene que lanzar un complicado contrahechizo, que es precisamente lo que comenzaremos a estudiar.

Ahora si que Harry, Ron y Hermione prestaron completa atención, ya que seguramente sería un hechizo que realmente les serviría cuando logran encontrar el lugar en el que estaba oculto el últimos de los horcrux, además, y pensado en eso, fue que estaba pensando en aprender lo que se refería a hechizos de fuego en su libro de magia de los elementos, pero tambien tenía que comenzar luego con el entrenamiento que le había pedido Dumbledore que hiciera, el combate contra mas de un oponente a la vez.

Vamos Harry – dijo Hermione – solo lanzaremoso encantamientos de desarme.

Ginny dará la partida – dijo Ron – nos turnaremos hasta que te acostumbres a los dos

Y como dijo Dumbledore – dijo Ginny – después de eso aumentaremos el nivel.

Comencemos – dijo Harry – estoy listo

Entonces a la cuenta de tres – dijo Ginny – uno, dos, tres

_Expelliarmus –_ gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo, el encantamiento de Harry chocó con el de Hermione, haciendo que rebotaran, pero Harry había olvidado a Ron, por lo que cando se acordó de él ya era tarde, su varita estaba saliendo de su mano.

Eso es lo que tenemos que mejorar – dijo Hermione – tus reflejos están un poco lentos

¡Lentos! – dijo Ron – Harry es el mejor buscador que conozco, tiene muy buenos reflejos

Volando – dijo Hermione, mirando la cara de sorpresa que había puesto Ron – ya que en tierra no tiene la misma agilidad, es bueno combatiendo uno contra uno, pero eso no será suficiente si se llega a enfrentar a Voldemort.

Sabes que al final tendrá que hacerlo – dijo Ron, olvidando que Ginny estaba ahí

Así que es verdad que tienes que enfrentarlo – dijo Ginny un poco asustada

No solo yo – dijo Harry – pero si quieres saber algo, escuché a Snape decir que Voldemort quiere matarme personalmente.

Lo que se reduce a que Harry tiene que prepararse lo mejor que pueda – dijo Hermione

La verdad es que ya lo sabía – dijo ella – era lo más lógico, el motivo por el cual no volverías, el motivo por que habías terminado conmigo

Entonces comprendes lo importante que es para mí que nadie más sepa esto – dijo Harry.

Desde luego que lo sé – dijo ella – por eso es que quiero ayudarte, por eso es que quiero estar a tu lado siempre, porque sé que no es fácil para ti tener que enfrentar todo tu solo.

Pero es peor saber que otras personas mueren en mi lugar – dijo Harry

Creo que mejor continuamos – dijo Hermione, para así evitar que Harry pensara nuevamente en todas las personas que habían muerto luchando contra Voldemort.

Tienes razón – dijo Ginny – ahora Ron y yo atacaremos

Esta vez a desarmar o aturdir – dijo Ron

Entonces a la cuenta de tres – dijo Hermione – uno, dos, tres.

_Expelliarmus_ – atacó Ron

_Desmanius _– gritó Ginny

_Protego _– se defendió Harry, sabiendo ahora que tendría que defenderse y esperar el momento para atacar

_Relaxo _– dijo Ginny

_Protego – _se defendió Harry nuevamente

_Finite incantatem –_ dijo Ron anulando el escudo de Harry

_Expelliarmus –_ atacó Harry a Ron derribándolo

_Desmanius_ – escuchó que Ginny atacaba, pero nuevamente se vio pillado por el encantamiento de ella y cayó desmayado

Después de una dura sesión, se retiraron a dormir, ya que aun les quedaba un día de clases, pero Harry sabía que tenía que llegar a estudiar el libro de magia blanca y continuar con el cántico de la virtud, claro que antes aprovecharía de leer las instrucciones para aprender lo relacionado con los encantamientos de fuego del libro de los elementos, pero vio que eran realmente complicados, por lo que seguramente él tendría que dedicarse a aprender alguno otro que no tuviese de requisito tener tiempo.

No fue necesario sacar el libro de magia blanca, ya que Harry había memorizado completamente las instrucciones, por lo que ahora solo tenía que practicar un poco más, mas que mal para acceder al siguiente encantamiento la condición era dominar el cántico de manera correcta, Harry abrió el baúl para guardar el libro y vio una vieja figura que estaba suelta, la tomó en la mano y vio que se trataba de la figura del colacuerno húngaro, que hace más de tres años había sacado en el sorteo para el torneo de los tres magos, la figura estaba completamente tiesa, lo que indicaba claramente que el encantamiento que habían puesto en ella se había agotado.

Veamos – dijo el chico dejando la figurita en cima de la cama, donde Feralof la observaba esperando a que cobrase visa para así poder perseguirla – creo que puedo hacer algo por ti.

Harry comenzó con el complicado movimiento, pronunciando el cántico y una vez que terminó, vio como la figura de movía lentamente, mientras que Feralof se había puesto en posición para saltar sobre ella, Harry lo detuvo y se acercó a la figura y la tomó en su mano, preguntándose si es que podría volar, alzó la figura y vio como esta batía las alas lentamente, y después y con un poco de dificultad comenzó a volar, dejando a Harry contento. Le ordenó a Feralof que no le hiciera daño ni que intentase casarlo, por lo que el animal se quedó quieto, dejando que Harry le hiciese cariño, mientras que ambos miraban como la figurita continuaba volando en círculos alrededor del la cama de Harry, y mirando esa figura fue que Harry se quedó dormido.

Ese viernes Harry vio que Hedwig había llegado con el paquete para Ginny, cosa que la chica notó, por lo que comenzó a preguntarle que era lo que le iba a regalar, pero Harry no le contó, diciéndole que arruinaría la sorpresa si ser lo contaba, mientras que al parecer Ron había olvidado cómprale algo a Hermione, pero al parecer no era el único, ya que varios chicos de distintas casas estaban en la misma situación, algunos al parecer harían un intento desesperado por tratar de conseguir cosas.

Como la mente de la mayoría de los chicos y chicas estaban puesto en lo que sería el día de san Valentín, Harry había decidido que las lecciones del segundo grupo del ED no se realizarían, por lo que lo informó a través de las monedas, claro que los chicos del primer grupo pensaron que tal vez podrían practicar ellos, pero Harry les comentó que no harían nada. Así que por fin se retiró temprano a descansar, ya que tampoco pretendía estudiar nada, más que mal su mente estaba puesta en que todo lo que tenía planificado le resultara.

Al despertar de sábado, Harry notó que no era el único que se había levantado, Ron estaba vestido, seguramente esperando a Harry, porque apenas el chico se levantó, Ron se dirigió donde él, Harry que se había dado cuenta de eso se preguntó de inmediato que es lo que le ocurría a Ron, ya que no tenía muy buena cara, entonces corrió las cortinas de la cama de Harry y se sentó a su lado.

Estaba esperando que despertaras

¿Para que? – preguntó Harry – si habíamos quedado que por hoy no haríamos nada de ejercicios ni de búsqueda

Lo sé – dijo Ron – solo que necesitaba preguntarte algo

¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Harry

¿Crees que a Hermione le guste mi regalo?

¿Qué es lo que quieres regalarle?

La verdad es que no se me ocurría nada – dijo Ron – pensé en cosas que le gustaran, libros, plumas, ya sabes, pero no encontré ninguno que pudiese servir para la ocasión

Ya, pero ¿Qué le compraste?

La verdad es que mas que comprarlo lo hice yo mismo – dijo el chico, sacando un pequeño corazón tallado en madera, pulido y con unas pequeñas letras talladas que decían R.B.W. - ¿Crees que le guste?

Por lo menos se que lo usará – dijo Harry - ¿de donde sacaste esa idea?

¿Por qué, tan mala es?

No – dijo Harry – bueno, sabes que no soy muy bueno con esto de las citas ni de los regalos, pero pienso en verdad que es un muy bonito detalle

Quise comprarle algo, pero no tenía dinero

No sabía que tallabas – dijo Harry

No lo hacía – dijo Ron – pero saqué un libro de la biblioteca acerca de la creación de adornos y cosas así, por lo que me dediqué a estudiarlo y practicarlo

La única duda que tengo – dijo Harry – es como lo usará, ya que supongo que es un colgante

La verdad es que no encontré nada que le viniera, lo único que podría utilizar para hacer una cadena que quede firme sería pelo de unicornio, pero ese si que es caro

Pelo de unicornio – dijo Harry – ¿no se te ocurrió preguntarle a Hagrid si tiene un poco?

¿Crees que tenga? – preguntó Ron

Desde luego, el curso pasado le dio a Slughorn una gran cantidad de pelo de unicornio, dice que lo junta del bosque, recogiéndolo del suelo o ramas

¿Será muy tempranos para molestarlo?

Mira por la ventana y ve si hay luz en su habitación – dijo Harry, por lo que Ron corrió a la ventana y comenzó a mirar la cabaña de Hagrid

Sale humo de la chimenea – dijo Ron - ¿Crees que podré verlo ahora?

Averigüemos – dijo Harry tomando la varita y dirigiéndose a la ventana, en donde apuntó a la cabaña de Hagrid – _Especto patronum –_ dijo Harry concentrándose en el mensaje que quería transmitirle a Hagrid, el ciervo plateado salio de la varita de Harry y entro por la puerta de la cabaña, después de un par de segundos vieron al Hagrid abriendo la puerta de la cabaña e indicándoles con el brazo que podrían bajar, por lo que ambos salieron corriendo.

Salieron del castillo y vieron que la nieve todavía estaba bastante amontonada, claro que Hagrid había creado un sendero hacia si cabaña, mas que mal, como profesor de cuidados de criaturas mágicas, regularmente hacía las clases a un costado de su cabaña, aun así ese año había sido más helado que lo normal, y nieve se acumulaba rápidamente, aun así no les costó mucho trabajo llegar a la cabaña, y vieron que la puerta estaba abierta, seguramente Hagrid ya los estaba esperando.

¿Qué los trae por aquí tan temprano? – dijo Hagrid

¿Queríamos saber si tienes algo de pelo de unicornio que nos puedas dar? – dijo Harry

Desde luego que tengo – respondió Hagrid – pero ¿para que lo necesitan?

Es para hacer una cadena – dijo Ron – para el colgante que le quiero dar a Hermione

Para Hermione – dijo Hagrid – así que en verdad que están juntos, me alegro por ambos

Gracias – dijo Ron

Creo que con esto les alcanzará – dijo Hagrid – supongo que sabes como se trabaja el pelo de unicornio

Algo – dijo Ron

¿Acaso, no es solamente hacer una trenzado y listo? – preguntó Harry

Claro que no – contestó Hagrid – trabajar el pelo de unicornio no es tan sencillo, realmente tienes que ser hábil con los encantamiento, ya que el pelo de unicornio tiene varias propiedades mágicas.

Entonces comienza luego – dijo Harry a Ron – ya que Ginny me estará esperando para que bajemos a desayunar y Hermione te estará esperando.

Ron, con ayuda de Hagrid, comenzaron a hacer rápidamente la cadena para el colgante, claro que igual demoraron cerca de dos horas en terminarlo, ya que en realidad el pelo de unicornio era muy poco manejable, pero Ron al parecer se había tomado en serio la lectura del libro y realizaba los encantamientos que Hagrid le indicaba de manera correcta, cosa que tenía asombrado a Harry, ya que nunca lo había visto trabajar tan afanosamente.

El resultado final, fue una hermosa cadena plateada, la que era un hermoso trenzado, en el que Ron colocó el corazón tallado y después con un último encantamiento había hecho que los dos extremos se juntara, y la marca no se notaba, parecía que en realidad era una solo hebra la que estaba sujetando el colgante, finalmente se despidieron de Hagrid y se dirigieron a la sala común, en donde seguramente Ginny y Hermione los estarían esperando, preguntándose donde era que se habían metido.

Y no se equivocó, ya que las únicas personas que aun se encontraban en la sala común eran precisamente Ginny y Hermione, al parecer un poco molesta por la tardanza de ambos, Ron de inmediato se acercó a Hermione y la apartó de la vista de Ginny, Harry que sabía lo incomodo que debía de sentirse Ron, tomó a Ginny de la mano y la sacó de la habitación, claro que mientras la puerta se cerraba, se giró, solo para ver a Hermione lanzarse sobre Ron y darle un gran beso.

¿Dónde estaban? – preguntó Ginny

En la cabaña de Hagrid – contestó Harry – estaba ayudando a Ron con los últimos detalles del regalo que le dará a Hermione

¿Te pidió dinero? – dijo ella – es muy caradura

No – dijo Harry – nunca ha aceptado que le de dinero ni cosas, siempre ha sido un poco orgulloso, la verdad que él mismo le hizo un regalo

¿Qué Ron le hizo un regalo? – dijo Ginny asombrada – ¿él lo fabricó?

¿No le veo nada de malo? – dijo Harry

Claro que no es malo, pero jamás pensé que Ron tendría ese detalle, ya sabes, con los cavernícola que es me asombra que no llegase con un garrote y comenzara a golpear a Hermione en señal de amor.

No lo mires en menos – dijo Harry – Ron ha cambiado mucho en este último tiempo

Pasando a otro tema – dijo Ginny colgándose del cuello de Harry - ¿Cuándo me entregaras mi regalo?

Eso – contestó Harry – crees que te lo mereces, después de haber molestado todo el día de ayer para que te dijera lo que es

Desde luego – dijo ella – mas que mal yo he aguantado que durante días no me tomes en cuenta, ni que no confíes tanto en mi como para contarme lo que hacer con Ron y Hermione

Tienes razón - dijo Harry – toma

Harry le entregó un pequeño paquete, que se había aseguradote tener con él durante todo el día anterior, y que había guardado en su bolsillo nuevamente antes de salir a ver a Hagrid, ella tomó el paquete y comenzó a abrirlo, con tantas ganas como cuando un niño chicos recibe los regalos de su cumpleaños, entonces sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul, lo abrió y había un hermoso prendedor, en forma de una rosa, el tallo era completamente dorado al iguala que sus hojas y en ellas esta escrita la frase "_siempre te amare"._

Ginny no dijo nada, solo se puso el prendedor en la túnica y luego besó a Harry, y llegaron al gran comedor, donde comprobó que todos los chicos que tenían parejas estaban juntos, era una de las pocos veces que Harry había visto a personas de distintas casas en mesas que no le correspondían, seguramente, y al igual que harry, querían pasar todo el tiempo que pudiesen juntos. Harry y Ginny se sentaron alejados del resto de sus compañeros, claro que después de unos diez minutos, llegaron Ron y Hermione tomados de la mano.

Las lechuzas comenzaron a llegar, varias de ellas traían paquetes, seguramente los regalos encargados por las otras parejas estaban llegando y Harry vio como una de ellas se posaban sobre la mesa frente a Ginny con otra pequeña caja, la que tomó y entregó a Harry, esté la abrió lentamente, era el primer regalo que recibía en san Valentín, y al ser de Ginny lo hizo más especial, se trataba de un pequeño relicario, el cual Harry abrió, para ver la fotografía de Ginny saludándolo.

Es hermoso – dijo Harry colocándose el relicario

Y tiene una foto mía para que me recuerdes.

No necesito una foto para acordarme de ti – dijo Harry

Lo había encargado para tu cumpleaños – dijo Ginny – pero no llegó ya es un muy raro relicario

¿Qué tiene de raro? – dijo Harry

Que solo se muestra al legitimo dueño - dijo ella – solo tú lo puedes abrir, y además, que si alguien te registra no lo podrá ver, ni tampoco lo puede sacar

Nunca había escuchado hablar de ese tipo de magia – dijo Harry

Sabía que tenías intenciones de abandonar el colego e irte en tu misión, por eso es que quería que lo tuviese, por si te ibas pensaras en mi y recordaras que te estaba esperando.

En otras ocasiones, para esa fecha regularmente había un salida de Hogsmeade, pero ahora, con todas las medidas de seguridad que existían en el castillo y sus alrededores, y el toque de queda que estaba impuesto, estaba suspendidas las salidas, por lo que seguramte todos los lugares privados y solitarios que habían en el castillo estarían ocupadas, y no se equivocó, ya que muchos chicos estaban tratando de tener a gusto a su respectiva pareja. El día pasó sin más complicaciones, ya que Harry había desaparecido con Ginny y estaban en la sala del requerimiento, donde estuvieron hasta muy tarde.

La semana que siguió fue completamente normal para el ritmo que llevaban los chico, claro que la única diferencia la había marcado la designación del elemento que cada uno de ellos estudiaría, ya que estaban seguros que de algo podrían servirles, claro que la elección no fue para nada fácil, ya que por lo menos en conversaciones entre Harry, Ron y Hermione habían acordado que por lo menos uno de ellos tres debía de dominar el fuego, que seguramente les serviría en caso de tener que defenderse de los inferis.

Ginny había pretendido aprender el fuego, pero entre los tres la terminaron de convencer que mejor aprendiera otro, después de una larga discusión habían quedado de acuerdo en que sería Ron quien aprendería el fuego, por lo que Ginny se apresuro a nombrar el agua, dejando a Hermione y Harry con la tierra y el viento, Hermione estaba tratando de ver cual de los dos le convendría más, por lo que después de un par de minutos se decidió por el aire, dejando a Harry con la tierra, y como habían demorado mucho en hacer esas elección, no pudieron comenzar de inmediato, ya que el reloj que estaba puesto en la sala del requerimiento había sonado, indicando que las clases estaba a punto de iniciar.

Al otro día se reunieron temprano, ya que necesitaban comenzar a estudiar bien cada uno de los pasos que requerirían, fue una surte que la sala del requisito pudiese proporcionar los datos suficientes como para que cada uno de ellos pudiese practicar el elemento que habían seleccionado, cosa que ya no asombraba a los chicos por la costumbre, pero no dejaban de pensar en el tipo de magia que tenía que haber sido utilizada para crearla.

Harry tenía el original del libro de magia de los elementos, mientras que Ron, Ginny y Hermione sacaron las copias del libro que la sala les había proporcionado, entonces y en silencio cada uno de ellos abrió el libro buscando el capítulo que le correspondía, Harry no tardó en encontrar lo relacionado con el dominio de la tierra, y después de encontrarlo, revisó cuantas páginas tendría que leer, y comprobó que eran varias las paginas que tendría que leer, tambien se fijó que las instrucciones estaban por partes, ya que al parecer había varios niveles del manejo de la tierra.

_El control de la tierra quiere una gran concentración y fuerza física, ya que esta última determinara el grado de manejo de tierra que podrá realizar, la única diferencia con respecto a los otros elementos, es que la tierra no se puede crear, ni conjurar con esté método, cosa que es la base de los otros tres elementos, pero permite el control de la tierra, manipulando el terreno existente, es donde entra la concentración, ya que dominar la magia de los elemento requiere en verdad que el mago o bruja que los aprenden, logren un nivel de concentración alto, esto e explica por el no uso de varita, lo que hace que la magia que tienen los magos o brujas tenga que ser expulsada por otros medio, cosa que cada uno de los mago logra tener en algún momento de su visa (antes de acostumbrarse al uso de la varita), por lo que es necesario, para este caso, que el mago o bruja logre manejar su magia de manera correcta, o sea, que logre manejar su corriente mágica a gusto._

_El manejo del elemento de la tierra, está dividido en cuatro etapas, la primera de ellas es la etapa de iniciación, en el que el mago o bruja aprenderá los pasos básicos del manejo de la tierra, con algunos ejemplos y ejercicios que le permitirán pasar al siguiente nivel, el segundo capítulo está dirigido a las técnicas de defensas, en las que se aprenderá a la convocación y creación de elementos de tierra que brinden protección a que los conjure, o a algún objeto, la tercera etapa, consiste en el uso del elemento tierra como arma de ataque, dando ejemplos de las mejores técnicas conocidas para eso, finalmente está la etapa de la creación de elementos varios, este es el último de las fases, ya que en verdad que la creación de elementos de tierra requiere un manejo avanzado de todas las técnicas que relacionadas a la tierra._

Harry terminó de leer la introducción que había con respecto al aprender el manejo de la tierra, por suerte, con la práctica de la legelimancia y la oclumencia tenía ya experiencia en lo que era la concentración, claro que no sabía exactamente a que nivel lo había conseguido, entonces giró la pagina para ver cual era la primera de las instrucciones que el libro le daría, claro que de inmediato comprendió que no era algo que le sería de mucha ayuda, pero también supo que no podría saltarse los pasos, mas que mal leyendo el libro de magia blanca, se había dado cuenta que si no hubiese sido por el orden en que había que aprender los hechizo, él se hubiese dirigido directamente a los que encontrara útiles y los habría tratado de aprender, y seguramente no habría avanzado mucho.

_Levitación_

_Si bien existen encantamientos levitatorios, no es lo mismo tratar de hacerlo sin varita, especialmente tratando de controlar la tierra, recordemos que la mayoría de las veces estamos rodeados de tierra, por lo que prácticamente cada superficie en la que estamos parados sirve como elemento para el control de la tierra, pero para comenzar bastará que tengas una piedra, del tamaño de una nuez._

_Lo primero que tiene que hacer es concentrarse, concéntrese en el hecho de que no existe nada más que la piedra, y que la piedra y usted son una sola cosa y que solo a una orden de usted esta comienza a elevarse, lentamente primero, no desespere si no le resulta al primer intento, ya que seguramente aún no logra el nivel de concentración requerido, pero con práctica lo debería conseguir rápidamente. _

Harry buscó la piedra, sabía que la sala le habría dejado un par de ellas, por lo que se dirigió a la mesa que estaba en uno de los rincones de la sala, y vio que encima había un pequeño canasto, el cual estaba lleno de piedras, Harry vio que tambien había una vela, un vaso de agua y un abanico, seguramente los elementos que Ron, Ginny y Hermione necesitarían, por lo que los tomó y se dirigió para entregárselos a quienes correspondían, claro que no pudieron comenzar a practicar, ya que había sonado la alarma que les indicaba que las clases estaban por iniciar y que tendrían que bajar a desayunar.

La verdad que es un poco complejo – dijo Hermione

Yo creo que es un desperdicio de tiempo – dijo Ron – es más sencillo hacer un encantamiento con la varita para encender la vela

Pero es solo el principio – dijo Ginny – no decían tus instrucciones que aprendería el uso elemental primero y después harías las cosas más complejas

Si – dijo Ron – pero creo que eso de encender una vela con solo desearlo no es nada de útil

Eso lo veremos más adelante – dijo Harry – ahora apurémoslos para llegar al comedor, no quiero quedarme sin mi desayuno

Ni yo – dijo Ron, sin embargo a Harry le extraño que Hermione no hiciera ningún comentario con respecto a los que la magia de los elementos se refería, seguramte estaba aun pensado que tan bueno era que la aprendieran.


	23. Capítulo XXIII:La Casa de las Serpientes

**Capítulo XXIII: La casa de las serpientes.**

El lunes en el curso de Moody continuaron aprendiendo nuevos métodos de maldiciones de ataque, ya que la maldición rompehuesos y la maldición desangradora ya la tenían dominada, Moody les enseñaría una maldición que era más efectiva que el encantamiento demoledor, esta vez Harry supo que se trataría de la maldición que habían utilizado los mortifagos cuando habían entrado en el castillo.

Esa es la maldición con la que nos atacaron los mortifagos que entraron en el castillo – dijo Harry a Moody

Lo sé – dijo este – y al parecerse está volviendo muy popular en sus ataques.

¿Volvieron a atacar? – preguntó Ron

Siempre están atacando – dijo Moody – lo que pasa es que el Profeta no da noticias cuando se trata de ataques plenamente a muggles

¿Dónde atacaron? – preguntó Harry

En Surrey, - dijo Moody – cerca de la casa de tus tíos

¡Que! – exclamó Harry - ¿pero ellos están bien?

Desde luego – contestó Moody – los tenemos cubiertos y protegidos todo el día.

¿Y que es lo que ocurrió?

La verdad es que pareció mas una cacería de muggles que otra cosa – dijo Moody – claro que fue un trabajo rápido, pero efectivo, creemos que soltó un par de gigantes y a una manada de hombres lobos, estos últimos se contentaron con morder a los hijos de los habitantes de las casas.

Pero – dijo Harry – ellos al ser muggles, ¿se contaminan igual?

Desde luego – contestó Moody – el problema es que todos los chicos que fueron atacados, quedaron sin familia.

¿Quedaron huérfanos? – dijo Hermione algo consternada

Parece que sabes lo que pasará – dijo Moody

Claro – dijo ella – al no tener familia, los chicos son trasladados con familiares, o a un orfanato

Correcto – dijo Moody – en cualquiera de los dos casos, el misterios se tendría que preocupar de que los chicos no dañen a mas personas

¿Cómo lo hará? – preguntó Ron

Eso es lo que se está discutiendo – dijo Moody con voz ahogada

¿No pensarán matarlos? – dijo Hermione

No lo puedo asegurar – dijo Moody – pero no creo que Scrimgeour descarte esa posibilidad

Pero eso sería hacer lo mismo que los mortifagos – dijo Ron

Pero para el ministro, solo son muggles – dijo Moody – si bien no tiene el pensamiento de que los magos tienen que dominar a los muggles, tampoco creo que piense que merecen que sea una prioridad protegerlos, para personas como Scrimgeour primero están los magos

Pero matarlos – dijo Harry – no sería justo.

La verdad – dijo Moody – tampoco sería justo que esos niños crecieran con esa maldición. Una maldición que llevaran de por vida

Pero aun así pueden hacer su vida normal – dijo Harry – mira a Reamus, siempre ha tratado de salir adelante

Pero Reamus es un mago – dijo Hermione – y Dumbledore fue quien lo admitió en el colegio, no creo que otro director hiciese lo mismo.

Aun así sería asesinato – dijo Harry

Eso no lo niego – dijo Moody – los de la orden están tratando que Scrimgeour no haga eso, pero creemos que alguno de los jefes de los departamentos pueden estar bajo la maldición imperius

¿No lo pueden verificar? – preguntó Harry

No es llegar y decir que algún miembro del ministerio esté bajo la maldición imperius, comprenderás que los mortifagos regularmente atacan por la espalda así que no pueden averiguar quien los tiene controlado

Sin contar con el hecho – dijo Ron – que de cualquier manera, si alguien tiene que hacer una investigación tiene que pasar por el departamento de control de personal.

Y si es uno de los controlados – dijo Moody – los papeles se pierden.

Sin contar con el hecho de los que apoyan a Voldemort – dijo Harry.

Eso es otra cosa – dijo Moody – esos son los más difíciles de ubicar, ya que algunos ni siquiera son mortifagos.

Dentro de la orden – dijo Harry - ¿Son todos de confianza?

Yo por lo menos confió en los antiguos miembros – dijo Moody – y un par de los nuevos, por eso es que los planes principales solo los discutimos entre nosotros

Es lo que hace Voldemort – dijo Harry – solo tienen un circulo muy cerrado de seguidores, el resto son desechables.

Bueno – dijo Moody – por lo menos esas son la noticias que te podemos dar de la orden, cuando sepa algo más te lo informaré, ahora continuemos con lo nuestro.

Los chicos se pusieron nuevamente en posición, y comenzaron con el entrenamiento, la verdad es que par ser un encantamiento de artes oscuras, no les costó trabajo comenzar a dominarlo, ya que por lo menos lograban destruiré el objeto que se les había asignado, claro que según Moody aun les faltaba dominar un poco más el hechizo, pero comentó que la facilidad con la que habían dominado el encantamiento era debido a que por lo menos dominaban en encantamiento básico, y como el principio del encantamiento era el de destruir algo, no había mucho más que aprender.

Después de las clases de Moody, Harry se dirigió a su cuarto, ya que era muy tarde, claro que como costumbre sacó el libro de magia blanca y comenzó a leer el cántico que se encontraba estudiando, el "_cántico de la lluvia_", el que según el libro creaba una lluvia en el lugar en el que fuese convocado, tanto dentro como fuera de un espacio cerrado, claro que antes, y solo para entretención de Feralof, Harry encantaba algún objeto para que se moviera y así arrancara del animal, quien se entretenía persiguiéndolo, hasta atraparlo.

Harry veía los avances que había tenido Feralof, el pelaje lo había renovado, lo que indicaba el paso a la siguiente fase de vida, el que claramente indicaba el inicio del uso de magia defensiva, claro que Harry no sabía que es lo que podría hacer, lo único que sabía que por lo menos Feralof le estaba obedeciendo, cosa que a veces dudaba, debido a que a veces no tenía tiempo para jugar con él, pero por suerte estaban Neville, Dean y Seammus, quienes al parecer se encargaban de entretener a Feralof cuando Harry no estaba.

El resto de la clase estaban igual recomplicadas, especialmente lo que se refería a runas antiguas, Harry todavía se preguntaba el motivo por el que Dumbledore había dejado esas indicaciones, claro que tampoco le había vuelto a preguntar el motivo, ya que las veces que se habían reunido, era precisamente para hablar acerca de los horcruxes y los avance que Harry tenía, por lo que olvidaba hacer la pregunta, ya que hasta el momento., el haber tomado el ramo de lectura rúnicas, era una completa perdida de tiempo. Pero Hermione siempre defendía la teoría de que Dumbledore tenía que haber hecho eso por algo.

Listo – dijo Ron, mirando a Harry, mientras este levantaba la varita y se ponía en posición de combate.

Si – respondió Harry

Entonces ya – dijo Ginny.

La verdad que es que los duelos en desventajas se estaban poniendo cada vez más sencillos, Harry había descubierto que para vencer a la pareja de Ron y Hermione tenía que derrotar a la chica primero, que era la que se sabía muchas más maldiciones y métodos de defensa, aunque Ron había aprendido tambien un par de hechizos por su cuenta y al parecer eran muy efectivos, mientras que Ginny era otra cosa, su novia, si bien era una bruja con bastantes cualidades al momento de combates, no era una persona al a que se atreviese a lanzar maldiciones, ya que al fin y al cabo era su novia.

Vamos Harry – dijo Ginny al siguiente combate, después de que Harry derrotó a Hermione y Ron – sabes que tienes que acostúmbrate a los combates en desventajas

Pero es que a ti no puedo lanzar ninguna maldición que pueda lastimarte – dijo Harry

Pero tienes que hacerlo – dijo ella – ya que fue los que comentó Dumbledore, además piensa que cuando ya domines el combate con dos personas, me sumaré a ellos y seremos tres contra ti.

Y no habrás excusa – dijo Hermione.

Lo sé – dijo Harry – solo que se me da eso de hacerle daño a ella.

Entonces a las tres – dijo Hermione.

Al llegar a su cuarto, Harry estaba completamente agotado, ya que le habían hecho combatir, hasta que se acostumbrara a luchar contra Ginny, por lo que decidió no leer el libro dormirse de inmediato, Feralof que lo recibía a diario, se mostró comprensivo con Harry, ya que al parecer sintió la necesidad de Harry de descansar y solo se acostó a su lado cuando Harry se quedó dormido, claro que notó que Harry estaba teniendo una pesadilla, ya que se movía constantemente.

Harry soñaba que estaba volando, no sabía donde estaba, pero supo que tenía que se en un país del norte, ya que había muchas montañas y nieve, sentía una sensación de anhelo, ya que los que estaba buscando seguramente se encontraba cerca del ahí, aterrizó suavemente sobre el patio de una antigua casa, caminó en dirección a ella, algo le decía que lo estaban esperando, claro que no corría ningún peligro, ya que nadie podría dañarlo, entonces entró en la casa y vio que habían varias personas adentro, claro que la entrada de Harry en la casa, hizo que todos dejaran de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y se levantaran de inmediato, para después comenzar a arrodillarse cuando él pasaba por su lado. Caminó hasta llegar a un sillón, que estaba al lado de la chimenea y se sentó, haciendo señas a todos que se acercaran, y todos le obedecieron, pero lentamente, como temiendo que al acercarse Harry los atacara.

¿Quién me puede decir como están los preparativos? – dijo la voz de Harry, pero no era en verdad su voz, era la voz mas terrorífica que pudiese recordar.

Estamos un poco retrazados – dijo uno de los mago a que estabas muy alejado.

¡Atrasados! – grito Harry - no podremos retrazarnos, sino el plan no va a funcionar

Pero tenemos problemas con nuestros infiltrados – dijo otro mago

¿Qué es lo que les pasó?- preguntó nuevamente Harry

Los descubrieron – dijo otro mago – atraparon a Dolohov

¿Lo atraparon? – dijo Harry, pero Harry ya sabía que se trataba de la mente de Voldemort, - o se habrá entregado a los aurores, ya que fracasó nuevamente.

Señor – dijo otro de los magos – los preparativos en Francia están casi listos

Alguien me puede decir que se sabe de Potter

Solo que sigue en el colegio – dijo otro mortifago – claro que se nos informó que al parecer ha dejado el castillo un par de veces

¿Por qué no se me contó antes?

Porque no estamos seguros – dijo otro de los mortifagos – Dawlish al parecer solo dijo que creyó que Potter abandonó el castillo.

Potter fuera del castillo – dijo Voldemort - ¿Cómo es que los de la orden lo permiten?

No lo sabemos – dijo otro mortifago

Snape – dijo Voldemort - ¿Qué se ha sabido de Snape?

Nada – dijo el otro mortifago, quien retrocedió al ver la mirada de enfado de Voldemort – no ha enviado su informe

Ustedes vuelvan a lo suyo – dijo Voldemort – pero envíenme a Draco Malfloy

Los mortifagos se retiraron, y cerraron la puerta tras ellos, Voldemort se quedó unos segundos pensando en lo que le habían contado acerca de Potter, entonces algo dentro de él le preocupó, por un segundo se sintió intranquilo, ¿Sería posible que el chico hubiese averiguado su secreto?, pero esa idea lo hizo reír, nadie sabía, nadie mas que él, pero la duda estaba, sobretodo después de que los dementores fueran expulsados del orfanato, claro que había averiguado que un chico de ahí los había expulsado, dando la alarma al ministerio, ¿sería ese chico capaz de averiguar y controlar algunos de sus poderes?, él lo había hecho antes, por lo que no dejaría que el chico fuese un estorbo, claro que antes de ocuparse de él tenía que cumplir con sus planes más recientes y ambiciosos. Sabía que el ministerio ingles estaba muy resguardado, por lo que sería mas sencillo partir por los otros países, Francia y Hungría serían los primeros en caer y después el se encargaría de Londres.

Alguien los sacó de sus pensamientos, entonces vio que Draco Malfloy estaba entrando en la habitación, claro que vio como otra figura se quedaba fuera, seguramente la madre de le muchacho, quien trataba de no despegarse de su lado, al igual que Lucius, claro que él sabía que querían protegerlo, pero el chico no estaba en problemas, mas que mal había cumplido casi con éxito la misión que se le había entregado, lo único que había fallado en no matar a Dumbledore, pero por suerte Snape lo había hecho por él, tal como lo había planeado, desde entonces no había querido darle ninguna misión, pero sabía que el chico tenía amigos en Hogwarts, que era lo que necesitaba en estos momentos, alguien que le sirviera de espía y que le pudiese entregar la espada de Gryffindor.

Me llamó – dijo Draco poniéndose de rodillas

Desde luego – dijo Voldemort haciendo que el chico se estremeciera – creo que es hora que hablemos.

¿En que es que lo puedo servir? – preguntó Draco

Veo que tu padre por lo menos te ha instruido bien – dijo Voldemort en tono de burla – ya que veo que sabes que tengo un trabajo para ti

¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

Sencillo – dijo Voldemort – necesito que consigas que tus amigos me informen acerca de los movimientos de Harry Potter.

Solo eso – dijo Draco un poco más aliviado

No – dijo Voldemort – quiero que trates de infiltrarte en Hogwarts y que me traigas la espada que está en el despacho del director.

Pero entrar en el castillo es un suicidio – dijo Draco – ya vio lo que le pasó a Dolohov cuando lo intentó, no llegó más allá del pasillo por el que entró

Colagusano puede ayudarte – dijo Voldemort – creo que él puede conocer algún otro pasadizo que permita entrar en el castillo.

¿Por qué no lo envía él entonces?

Porque es mi voluntad que seas tú – dijo Voldemort – y sabes que mi voluntad no se cuestiona, ya he perdonado suficiente el hecho de que no cumplieras con la misión que te asigne.

Pero al final Dumbledore está muerto – dijo el chico haciendo un ademán de protegerse de algún ataque

Por eso es que no recibiste castigo alguno, y sin embargo te recompensé liberando a tu padre.

No sabe lo inmensamente agradecido que estamos mi madre y yo por esa muestra de misericordia – dijo Draco

Yo no tengo misericordia – dijo Voldemort – no por lo menos con quienes me son infieles, sin embargo nunca esperé que fuese capaz de hacer el trabajo que te encomendé, sin embargo lograste hacer que mis mortifagos entraran en el castillo sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Bien señor – dijo Draco – entonces comenzaré a prepara un plan para entrar en el castillo

Esta vez no demores mucho – dijo Voldemort – esta vez no tendré tanta paciencia, ahora retirarte que tengo que seguir pensando.

Claro que en una vez que se Draco se retiró, Voldemort cerró los ojos y comenzó a concentrase, hace poco había sentido una sensación de impaciencia, hacía mucho tiempo que no dejaba escapar tan notoriamente sus emociones, las había aprendido a controlar por miedo que Harry Potter pudiese ver los que estaba pensando, claro que esperaba que el chico hubiese hecho caso a Dumbledore y estudiara oclumencia, él sabía que cualquier intento por ver lo que el chico sabía le provocaría un dolor mortal, ya lo había sentido antes y esa vez escapó de pura suerte y algo de habilidad, segundos después se concentró aun más y vació su mente de emociones.

Harry despertó de inmediato, vio la hora y comprobó que era temprano, solo unos diez minutos más y el despertador sonaría y se levantaría para ir a la sala del requisito para continuar preparándose, además que tenía que hablar con Ron y Hermione, sabía que Ginny podría escuchar, pero ella tambien conocía de la conexión que existía entre él y Voldemort, claro que tampoco podía dejar que ella se enterara de los que había averiguado, mas que mal tuvo acceso a información que sería valiosa, información que le serviría a la orden y tambien información que le serviría a él.

Y dices que está fuera del país – dijo Ron cuando salían del salón.

Por lo menos eso es lo que dijo – comentó Harry

Sabes que es peligroso que se restablezca esa conexión – dijo Hermione – para eso aprendiste oclumencia.

Lo sé Hermione – dijo Harry – pero en verdad que anoche estaba agotado, y Voldemort había bajado sus defensas mentales, estaba impaciente.

El problema es que no dijo cuando atacaría – dijo Hermione.

Pero es un dato que le podemos dar a los miembros de la orden – dijo Ron – ellos por lo menos harán algo por ayudar cuando sea necesario.

Pero – dijo Ginny – no es lo único que viste ¿cierto?

Lo otro que sé, solo lo puedo comentar con Ron y Hermione – dijo Harry

Así que me vas a pedir que los deje solos

Solo unos minutos – dijo Harry – pero será en la noche, después de la sesión de entrenamiento

Odio cuando haces eso – dijo Ginny.

Pronto acabaremos – dijo Harry – y serás una de a las primera en saberlo

Esta bien – dijo ella – solo porque tu me lo pides

El resto del día Ginny se mostró un poco fría con Harry, el chico sabía que a pesar de las palabras de ella, Ginny se sentía molesto por no saber lo que él estaba haciendo, pero Harry sabía que era lo correcto, no podía arriesgarse a que Ginny estuviese en peligro, no dejaría que ella se arriesgase, y por suerte, ya no estaba las clases de oclumencia en donde pudiese tratar de averiguar lo que estaban cabiendo.

Llegaron a la sala común y Ginny se dirigió de inmediato a su habitación, mientras que Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron hacia uno de los rincones y sacaron sus libros y comenzaron a trabajar, por lo menos esa era la impresión que les querían dar al resto, ya que Harry aprovechó de contarle acerca de la inquietud de Voldemort por sus horcruxes, Ron se quedó completamente callado, mientras que Hermione miró a ambos uno segundos antes de ponerse a hablar.

Pero Dumbledore cree que no se ha dado cuenta de que uno de sus horcrux ha sido destruido

Eso es lo que creía – dijo Harry – pero ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en que sabe que el diario ya no existe.

Pobre estúpido de Lucius – dio Ron – siempre pregonando que quería ver a Voldemort retornando y jamás se dio cuenta que podría haberlo hecho volver en solo una horas.

Voldemort no confía en nadie – dijo Harry – le pasó el diario a Malfloy para que lo cuidara, pero nunca le dijo lo que era.

Y es ahí en donde radicará nuestra victoria – dijo Hermione – él no enviará a sus mortifagos a proteger los horcrux, por lo que tiene que contentarse con sus hechizos y las bestias que tiene.

Durante el resto de la semana siguieron con su habitual ritmo de trabajo, Harry se dedicaba en las noches a leer el libro de magia blanca y magia oscura, y descubrió lo sencillo que ahora le estaba resultando aprender el los cánticos y las maldiciones, al igual que le estaba resultando sencillo aprender los encantamientos que le estaban enseñando en clases, ahora le resultaba sencillo hacer las transformaciones, y eso es que eran del nivel de EXTASIS, lo que suponían serían mas complicados.

Ese jueves por fin Rockwood definiría las parejas y los temas para el proyecto escolar que tenía pensado realizar, Harry se había preguntado a quien le tocaría de pareja, sabía que se le tocada con Hermione tendría una buena calificación asegurada, claro que si le tocaba con Ron lo pasaría mejor, pero en esa clase recién vino a caer que había otras personas con las que podría trabajar, estaban el resto de sus compañeros de clases, la mayoría de ellos pertenecientes el ED, mas los de Slytherin.

Bien – dijo la profesora Rockwood media hora antes de terminar la clase – es hora de asignar las parejas y los temas para el trabajo en grupo.

¿Cómo se asignaran las parejas? – preguntó Lavender.

Por sorteo – dijo Rockwood – pensé en la mejor manera de distribuirlos, pero no había ninguna que fuese justa, así que lo dejaremos al azar.

¿No se pueden cambiar las parejas? – preguntó Parvarti

No, esa es la gracia de asignar parejas, que puedan trabajar con cualquier persona.

¿Cómo será el sorteo? – preguntó Dean.

Como verán – dijo ella apuntando su varita hacia el pizarrón, y haciendo un movimiento con su varita con el cual hizo aparecer los temas escritos – ahí están los temas, numerados del 1 al 9. por lo que cada uno sacará un papel de esta bolsa con el número del tema que le corresponderá.

Pero ya hemos aprendido a defendernos de varias de esas maldiciones – dijo Zabibi - ¿Cuál es el objetivo del trabajo?

Que aprenden un poco de cómo se crearon esas maldiciones, tienen que saber claramente todo lo que puedan de las cosas de las que quieren defenderse, es la mejor manera de prepararse, no solo basta con conocer el contra maleficio, sino saber el origen de la maldición y como reconocerla, en caso de que alguna vez se encuentren con una persona que esté bajo la maldición imperius por ejemplo, o que haya sido atacada con la maldición rompehuesos.

Nadie volvió a hacer ninguna pregunta, por el contrario, esperaron a que Rockwood comenzara a llamarlos uno a uno para que sacaran su nombre, comenzó por el orden de la lista, por lo que Hanna Abbott fue la primera, pasaron cerca quince minutos antes de que las parejas estuvieran definidas, ya que varios de los chicos no estuvieron muy de acuerdo en su pareja asignada, en especial Harry, ya que las parejas quedaron conformadas por:

Susan Bond y Gregory Goyle con el tema de la maldición imperius

Michael Corner y Parvarti Patil con el tema de la maldición Crusiatus

Lavender Brown y Ernie McMillan, con el tema de la tortura metamórfica

Hanna Abbott y Neville Logbotton con el tema de la maldición asesina

Hermione Granger y Padma Patil con el tema del ritual de la muerte

Seammus Finnegan y Blaise Zabini con la maldición rompehuesos

Vincent Crabbe y Dean Thomas con la maldición desangradora

Justin Flent-Fletcher y Ronald Weasley con el ritual del control total

Y finalmente – termino de decir Rockwood – Pansy Parkinson con Harry Potter con los rituales de artes oscuras.

Profesora Rockwood – dijo por de inmediato Parkinson – se dio cuenta de lo incompatible que son alguna de las parejas – recalcando la última palabra mirando a Harry, quien no sabía como reaccionar después de ver quien era su pareja.

Desde luego que soy conciente – dijo ella – pero piense un poco señorita Parkinson, cuando salga del colegio y trabaje, verá que tendrá que tratar con personas muy distintas a usted, y seguramente de otras casas.

Pero vio quien es mi pareja – dijo ella

Desde luego – dijo ella – y creo que tiene suerte de contar con uno de los alumnos más destacados de esta para hacer el trabajo

¿Qué pasa si me niego a trabajar con él?

Reprobará el ramo – dijo ella.

Harry en ese momento no estaba prestando atención a los reclamos de Parkinson, ya que en ese momento su mente estaba pensando en otra cosa, ya que el hecho de trabajar con Parkinson representaba dos cosas una favorable y otra desfavorable, la desfavorable era que estaría a merced del grupo de Slytherin en el momento que se juntaran a hacer el trabajo, pero era la oportunidad de poder averiguar lo que Draco Malfloy haría para entrar en el castillo, además de la oportunidad de ver que es lo que pasaba con el resto de la casas de Slytherin, Ron y Hermione al parecer tambien pensaron lo mismo, ya que en vez de seguir con la cara de sorpresa como todos los demás parecían analizar la situación.

Además que no veo que el señor Potter reclame – dijo Rockwood

Claro que no reclama – dijo Parkinson – si al final no tendría de que quejarse.

¿Por qué no tendría que quejarme? – dijo Harry – mas que mal tampoco me agrada la idea de tener que hacer el trabajo contigo

Pero al parecer no piensas protestar – dijo Pansy

Para que hacerme problema – dijo Harry – total es un simple trabajo, tengo que hacerlo, aunque sea solo

Bueno – dijo Rockwood- que no se hable más, las parejas fueron asignadas y tendrán que trabajar lo mejor que puedan

¿Cuándo tenemos que entregar el trabajo? – preguntó Hermione

Dentro de tres semanas

De cuantos centímetro tiene que ser el pergamino – preguntó Seammus

De los que ustedes estimen convenientes – dijo Rockwood – es su proyecto, ustedes determinaran el largo y contenido, yo evaluaré la información que contengan, el orden y la presentación.

Al terminar la clase todos recogieron sus cosas y se apresuraron a salir, ninguna de las parejas asignadas al parecer se pondría de acuerdo para iniciar el trabajo, sin embargo, Ron y Hermione miraban a Harry, por si este les hacía alguna señal para que se retiraran a conversar a algún lugar cercano, claro que notaron como el chico caminaba detrás de los chicos de Slytherin, mirando especialmente a Pansy Parkinson, quien caminaba en silencio al lado de su grupo de compañeros.

Esto es injusto – dijo Seammus – me tocó con Zabibi

No te quejes – dijo Dean – por lo menos es más inteligente que Crabbe

Eso es cierto – dijo Seammus – pero ¿no les parece raro que casi todos los Slytherin terminaran con un Gryffindor?

No me había fijado en eso – dijo Neville – claro que tuve suerte de que me tocara con Hanna, por lo que la he visto es muy trabajadora

Yo tampoco me quejo – dijo Lavender

Por lo que se – dijo Parvarti – Corner es inteligente, claro que Padma tuvo más suerte

Claro – dijo Ron – porque está con Hermione

Todos saben que es la mejor del curso – dijo Dean

Y Harry – dijo Neville - ¿Qué piensas acerca de trabajar con Parkinson?

Ya dije – contestó Harry – es solo un trabajo y nada más, no tenemos porque hablarnos, solo hacer el trabajo.

En todo caso – dijo Hermione – tendrás que hablar con ella para que se pongan de acuerdo encunado se juntaran para buscar la información que necesiten.

A Ginny no le hará gracia eso – dijo Ron

No había pensado en eso – contestó Harry

El resto de la tarde la pasaron haciendo los deberes, claro que en la noche Harry y los demás se dirigieron hacia el salón del requerimiento para continuar entrenando a Harry en lo que a duelos se refería, pero terminaron antes, ya que Harry quería ir a seguir leyendo los libros de Dumbledore, además que tenía que comenzar a practicar lo que era el hechizo para destruir los horcruxes.

Con respecto a la búsqueda de información acerca del posible objeto que pudiese haber utilizado Voldemort para hacer el quito horcrux no iban bien, la verdad es que no habían muchos datos acerca de los objetos personales o cosas que fuesen de los fundadores, pero aun así Harry estaba seguro que Voldemort había creado otro más, aparte de la serpiente y de si mismo. Y solo habían encontrado dos objetos, claro que ambos estaban en el colegio, la espada y el sombrero de Gryffindor.

Como Ron le había comentado, Ginny no tomó muy bien la noticia de que Harry tendría que trabajar junto con Parkinson en el proyecto de defensa contra las artes oscuras, por lo que Harry tuvo que recurrir a todas las palabra de cariño para hacer que Ginny cambiara un poco su actitud, cosa que hacía que muchos que los veían se rieran, por lo que Harry los miraba y sonreía, se sentía una persona normal.

El viernes durante el desayuno, Harry vio que los chicos de séptimo año de Slytherin estaban reunidos en un rincón, y notó que todos le prestaban atención a lo que Parkinson les decía, claro que notó como varios de ellos, incluido Zabini hacían gesto de negación con la cabeza, entonces Harry supuso que Malfloy ya le había comunicado el trabajo que Voldemort le había asignado.

Tenemos que averiguar luego lo que traman – dijo Ron – no podemos dejar que estén tratando de ver la manera de robar la espada y mandársela a Voldemort.

Creo que Harry tendrá que entablar la conversación – dijo Hermione – tienes que ponerte de acuerdo en cuando se juntarán para hacer el trabajo.

Eso – dijo Ron – por lo menos puedes tratar de utilizar legelimancia con ella, mas que mal por lo menos nunca la he podido probar

Ni yo – dijo Hermione

Ya saben – dijo Harry – yo por lo menos la utilicé cuando vi los pensamientos de Barcley

Entonces no deberías tener problemas a usarla con Parkinson.

Durante el resto de la mañana. Harry trató de pesar en a mejor manera de juntarse con Parkinson, tratando de sonar convincente con respecto a que solo tenía intenciones de hacer el trabajo, pero no hallaba las palabras correctas, pero sabía que lo podría conseguir, ya lo había hecho antes, y sabía que si se lo proponía lograría que la chica le contase todo, lo único que necesitaba sería que se presentara el momento adecuado.

Esa noche se retiró temprano a dormir, por lo menos esa fue la excusa que utilizó para subir temprano a su cuarto, lo que en realidad pretendía era tratar de aprovechar cualquier minuto que tuviese para leer los libros que tenía, en especial los de magia blanca y magia oscura, pero también tenía que practicar el encantamiento con que tendría que destruir el horcrux, mas que mal aun no lograba dominarlo, ya que en verdad era muy complicado.

Al otro día, se dirigió a la biblioteca, ya que tenía que terminar un trabajo para herbología y para transformaciones, pero en esa ocasión no fue ni con Ron, ni con Hermione, quienes estaban en la reunión de prefectos, y Ginny estaba haciendo un trabajo especial junto con Hagrid en cuidado de criaturas mágicas, así que ella se encontraba en ese momento cuidando una manada de unicornios bebe que Hagrid había logrado capturar con ayuda de Grawp

El gran Harry Potter está solo – escuchó una voz familiar detrás de él

Ese no es tu problema – dijo el chico

Que pasó, tu novia te dejó por otro

Ya te lo dije – contestó Harry – no es tu problema, así que mejor vete a molestar a otro

El problema es que venía a hablar contigo de todas formas Potter.

Habla entonces, que no tengo todo el día

Solo quiero que nos pongamos de acuerdo en cuando nos juntaremos para hacer el trabajo – dijo Pansy Parkinson

Cuando tú quieras – dijo Harry – pero mientras más luego terminemos, menos tendremos que vernos.

Para mi tampoco es agradable tener que verte – dijo ella – pero no puedo dejar que me vaya mal en mis estudios.

Como si te interesara lo que pasará cuando salgas de Hogwarts – dijo Harry – seguramente tienes un puesto seguro dentro del ministerio, sobretodo el alternativo

¿A que te refieres? – dijo ella

Ya lo sabes, tienes un puesto seguro junto con Voldemort y sus seguidores.

No sabes lo que dices – dijo ella – no tienes la menor idea

Vamos Parkinson – dijo Harry – seamos sinceros, sé que estas en contacto con Draco Malfloy que el resto de tu casa hará lo que él les diga.

No puedes asegurar eso – dijo Parkinson – además que todos lo canales de comunicación son controlado por el ministerio

Pero hay otras formas de comunicarse – dijo Harry – y supongo que pueden haber encontrado alguna.

Nadie ha sabido nada de Draco desde que se fue el curso pasado

Eso si que no te lo creo – dijo Harry – te voy a ser sincero, te escuché hablando con Zabini acerca de ayudar a Draco.

¿Desde cuando lo sabes? – dijo ella poniéndose un poco pálida

Desde antes de navidad, el día en que nos castigaron por llegar tarde a defensa contra las artes oscuras, y después, el mismo día del baile de navidad.

¿Se lo has contado a alguien?

¿Crees que no lo contaría? – dijo Harry

Entonces, ¿Por qué los profesores no nos ha interrogado?

No lo sé – dijo Harry recordando que no le había contado a McGonagall acerca de esa conversación.

Pero nadie ha logrado contactar con Draco – dijo ella – y tampoco nadie en Slytherin tiene la intención de hacerlo

Eso si que no lo creo – dijo Harry – la casa de Slytherin siempre se a caracterizado por recibir a miembros de sangre limpia, y pregonan que los nacidos muggles son inferiores

Y por eso crees que por eso el resto de la casa apoyaría al señor tenebroso.

¿Quién dice lo contrario? – dijo Harry – que no hayan hecho de la suyas durante este curso no significa que no lo estén tramando.

Zabibi tenía razón – dijo ella

¿En que?

En que todo el colegio creería que somos como Draco Malfloy, pero ello no saben todo lo que está pasando

Yo sé por lo que debe estar pasando – dijo Harry – pero él se lo busco

No estoy hablando de Draco – dijo ella – él es cuento aparte, me refiero a que nadie tiene idea de lo que está pasando en Slytherin.

¿Qué es lo que pasa en Slytherin? – preguntó Harry

Nada que te interese – dijo ella – pero en todo caso escapamos del motivo principal, ¿Cuándo nos reuniremos para hacer el trabajo?

¿Cuándo tienes tiempo?

Todas las tardes – dijo ella – más que mal, con todas estas reformas y medidas de seguridad, no podemos salir a muchas partes.

Entonces nos juntamos el martes – dijo Harry – ya que mañana es domingo y quiero descansar, y el lunes tengo otras cosas que hacer.

Entonces nos vemos el martes – dijo ella – a las 19:00 acá

Ella se retiró, dejando a Harry en la biblioteca, claro que el chico estaba meditando las palabras de Parkinson, pero por más que le diera vuelta, no dejaba de pensar en que la chica estaba tratando de ayudar a Draco Malfloy en la misión de entrar en el castillo, pero se preguntó que era lo que realmente estaba tramando parkinson, mas que mal tampoco podía dejar de pensar en lo que ella había comentado de su casa, ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando en Slytherin?

Seguro es un truco para despistar – dijo Ron después de que se reunieran en la sala común y que Harry les relatara la conversación con Parkinson.

Aunque tampoco podemos dejar de pensar en la posibilidad que diga la verdad – dijo Hermione – mas que mal durante todo el curso se han comportado, además que en las reuniones de prefectos los profesores han mencionado el hecho de que al parecer hay algún tipo de disputa dentro de esa casa

¿Qué es lo que dijeron Parkinson y Zabini? – preguntó Harry

Desmintieron – dijo Ron – dijeron que la casa de Slytherin está como siempre.

Bueno – dijo Hermione – volviendo al punto de Parkinson, no crees que es día puedas usar legelimancia con ella

No sé – dijo Harry – podría intentarlo, pero estaré en problemas se alguien más se entera

Por lo menos puedes tratar – dijo Ron – si no resulta veremos la forma de averiguar lo que ocurre.

Crabbe y Goyle – dijo Hermione.

¿Qué pasas con ellos? – preguntó Ron

Que ellos tienen que juntarse con otras personas para hacer sus trabajos

¿y que tiene que ver eso? – preguntó Harry

Que si tenemos suerte, podríamos utilizar el encantamiento para ver sus recuerdos

No es conveniente – dijo Ron – ni por muy tontos que sean notaran que les lanzar un encantamiento

Pero si lo hacemos por la espalda no veo el motivo por el cual se enteren de lo que les pasó

Y si las cosas resultan, podríamos tener varias versiones acerca de lo que está ocurriendo en Slytherin – dijo Ron

Claro que antes tendremos que hablar con Dean y Susan para que nos diga los días en que piensan juntarse – dijo Hermione

Entonces en la próxima reunión del ED se los diremos – comentó Harry

Pero si podemos hablar con ellos antes lo haremos – dijo Hermione – así no perderemos tiempo.

El resto del fin de semana lo pasaron entre terminando los deberes y sus otras actividades, una de ellas era claramente seguir con el entrenamiento de Feralof, a quien lo llevaban ahora al bosque prohibido, feralof ahora podía aparecer donde Harry lo llamase, y después obedecía la orden de volver al cuarto de los chicos, por lo que nadie en el castillo lo veía, y como tampoco entraban mucho en el bosque, no había mayor peligro y ese lugar se había transformado al parecer en uno de los favoritos del animal.

El lunes volvieron al ajetreo de las clases, Hermione ya había hablado con Dean y le había comentado que le avisara cuando se juntara con Crabbe, por lo que el chico, aunque extrañado, les dijo que les avisaría, en cambio, no habían podido ubicar a Susan, claro que la verían en clases ese día, por lo que podrían hablar con ella, claro que la clase no sería precisamente una en las que se pudiese conversar mucho rato

Hermione se las arregló para enviarle una nota a Susan indicándole lo que necesitaban de ella, claro que en la nota hacían referencia a que ella no tenía que contarle a nadie, Harry, Ron y Hermione pasaron el resto de la clase mirando a Susan, esperando que ella les diera una respuesta, ya al final de la clase ella los mira y les indica con el dedo en señal de que lo haría, se juntaron en la salida de clases y hablaron disimuladamente mientras se dirigían a los lugares que correspondían, Hermione a clases, Ron a su ronde de prefecto, Susan y Harry a sus respectivas saleas comunes.

En todo caso – dijo Susan – ya tenía pensado que nos juntásemos unos de estos días.

En todo caso nos acomodaría que fuese mañana – dijo Hermione.

Haré todo lo posible – dijo ella

Entonces nos avisas – dijo Ron cambiando de rumbo para dirigirse a la sala de prefectos.

No vemos – dijo Susan.

Fue una suerte para los chicos que Dean y Susan enviaran sus respetas la mismo tiempo, y para alegría de ellos, habían logrado hacer coincidir la primera de las juntas para el trabajo para el martes, en la biblioteca, por lo que ellos tendrían la oportunidad de lanzar el encantamiento sin que fuese muy notorio, mientras que Harry podría intentar usar la legelimancia con Parkinson, y si no resultaba el contacto visual, Harry avisaría a Hermione para que utilizar el encantamiento.

El martes los tres bajaron a la biblioteca para preparase, había quedado con Susan y Dean para que estuviesen quince minutos antes, sabiendo que los de Slytherin llegarían a la hora exacta, por lo menos así era en las clases, una vez en la biblioteca, Hermione los acomodó de tal manera que ella tuviese acceso tanto a Crabbe como a Parkinson, mientras que Ron estaba en un sitio listo para probar con Goyle, la idea era que después de cortar el encantamento, ambos tuviesen tiempo de poder esconderse y que ninguno de los afectados supiera quien les había lanzado en encantamiento.

Solo espero que ellos no sepan Legelimancia – dijo Hermione - porque si lo saben nos descubrirán

No te preocupes – dijo Ron – en todo caso no se atreverán a hacernos nada, lo peor que puede pasarnos es que le cuenten a Slughorn.

Ya váyanse – dijo Harry mirando el reloj – Parkinson debe estar a punto de llegar.

Los chicos se retiraron a sus posiciones, ya le habían explicado un poco el plan a Susan y Dean, claro que no le contaron el motivo por el que necesitaban hacer eso, Hermione había adivinado lo raro que hubiese sido para Susan o Dean la expresión que hubiesen adoptado Goyle y Crabbe mientras estuviesen bajo la maldición. Así por lo menos podrían decir que no notaron nada extraño después que terminara la conexión. Finalmente, y después de que Ron y Hermione estuviesen en sus asientes escondidos, aparecieron Parkinson, Crabbe y Goyle, cada uno de ellos se dirigió hacia sus correspondientes compañeros.

Parece que estabas ansioso de comenzar – dijo ella cuando llegó al lado de Harry

Así terminamos luego – dijo Harry sin siquiera mirarla, Hermione le había comentado que resultaría más sencillos se Harry se concentraba mientras dejaba que ella entrara un poco en confianza, por lo menos podría evitar que ella tratara de defenderse.

Supongo que tu noviecita no debe estar nada de contenta con que tengas que hacer el trabajo conmigo

Ella sabe que lo hago solo por cumplir – dijo Harry aun tomando notas de uno de los libros que tenía a su lado.

Entonces comencemos – dijo ella – tampoco para mi será algo placentero.

Comenzaron a hacer el trabajo, ella había tomado uno de los libros que Harry había pedido y comenzó a buscar información, lo mismo que Harry, quien de reojo miró en dirección a Dean y Susan, pero como Crabbe y Goyle estaban dando la espalda, no sabía si ya Ron y Hermione le habían lanzado el encantamiento. Mientras tanto Harry aun no miraba a la chica, que de vez en cuando hacía algún tipo de comentario acerca de otros alumnos, pero no obtenía respuesta de Harry, quien solo contestaba preguntas acerca del trabajo, hasta que al parecer molesta por la poco comunicación de Harry ella habló con un tomo molesto

El gran Harry Potter – dijo ella mientras cerraba de golpe el libro que estaba revisando – ni siquiera se digna a mimarme a los ojos cuando le hablo

Y fue en ese momento en que Harry supo que sería el apropiado para intentar usar legelimancia, levantó rápidamente la mirada hacia Pansy, quien estaba molesta, lo que haría más fácil el trabajo de Harry, entonces se encontró con lo ojos de la chica y pasó de inmediato, ya que al parecer y por suerte para Harry, ella no sabía oclumencia, o por lo menos la había pillado con la guardia baja, y si así fuese, no demoraría nada en ser expulsado.

Harry trataba de buscar lo que necesitaba rápidamente, esperando que la chica no supiese oclumencia, pero ya había pasado un rato lo suficientemente razonable para que alguien con un poco de entrenamiento lograse cerrar lamente, y fue justo cuando dio con los que estaba buscando, la reunión de la casa de Slytherin en el vagón del tren del colegio, precisamente con los alumnos de séptimo año de esa casa.

¿Qué haremos este año? – dijo Crabbe – sin Malfloy no tenemos misión para el señor oscuro.

¿Qué te hace pensar que seguiremos el camino de Malfloy? – dijo Zabini

Se supone que eras uno de los interesados en ayudar a Malfloy – dijo Parkinson – el curso pasado te la pasaste ofreciéndole ayuda, hasta te peleaste con él por no contarte ni la misión ni el plan que tenía

Sabes bien que creí que se trataría de algo contra lo sangre sucias – dijo el chico – jamás pensé que la misión era asesinar a Dumbledore

Nadie lo sabía – dijo Goyle – nosotros le ayudamos en todo lo que nos pidió

Ustedes siempre hicieron lo que Malfloy dijo – contestó otro de los chicos de séptimo – sin Malfloy ustedes no son nada.

Estamos escapando de nuestro asunto – dijo Pansy – que es la de determinar nuestra posición durante este año

¿Cómo que a la posición? – dijo otra de la chicas

Ya lo sabes – dijo Pansy – si Draco logra contactarnos y nos pide que le ayudemos, por que son ordenes del señor oscuro ¿le ayudaremos?

No cuentes conmigo – dijo Zabini – ya va a ser lo suficientemente malo con que todo el colegio nos tenga en la mira, como para pretender ayudar a alguien que esta siendo buscado por todo el país

Las cosas habían quedado mal para Parkinson, ya que por lo menos en ese vagón, solo había conseguido el apoyo de Crabbe y Goyle, justamente las dos personas que menos le servían , así que tendría que tratar de convencer a Zabibi, quien de seguro tomaría el lugar de Malfloy como líder de la casa, y la mayoría de los alumnos lo seguirían, esa era una de las características de esa casa, siempre había un líder a quien seguir, alguien que les indicaba las cosas que debían de hacer y como hacerlas mejor.

Después de eso se saltó al recuerdo de la sala, el día en que Harry había llegado tarde a defensa contra las artes oscuras, después de eso llegó al recuerdo de navidad, en el tercer piso, después de eso llegó a un recuerdo en el comedor, cuando recibió una carta, cosa que realmente extrañaba, ya que sus padres rara vez le escribía, y cuando la leyó tuvo sentimientos enconreados, alegría, porque la carta indicaba que Draco estaba bien, pero miedo, ya que lo que estaba pidiendo sería prácticamente imposible.

_Pansy_

_La vedad que ha pasado muco tiempo desde la última vez que te vi, por suerte me encuentro a salvo y en un lugar seguro, no te puedo decir donde, por si la carta es interceptado o revidada por alguien quien no corresponda._

_El motivo principal por el que te escribo es porque necesito un muy gran favor, y sé que tú puedes hacérmelo, ya que el señor oscuro me ha encomendado una nueva tarea, y para llevarla a cabo necesito entrar en Hogwarts. No te asustes, o es para atacar a alguien, solo necesito conseguir algo de la oficina del director, es algo que le interesa mucho el señor tenebroso, pero nadie sabe para que la quiera._

_Sé que sin ayuda no lo podré hacer, y el señor oscuro dijo que no toleraría que le fallase nuevamente, por suerte para esta misión se que puedo contar contigo, Crabbe y Goyle, quienes la verdad no serían de mucha ayuda, pero por lo menos te pondrían servir de guardaespaldas, sé que Zabini tambien estará de mi parte y te apoyará._

_Bueno, cuando hayas averiguado como entrar me avisas _

_Saludos _

_Draco._

Después de eso el recuerdo pasó a algo un poco mas violento, una discusión que se llevaba acabo en la sala común de Slytherin, quienes estaba claramente divididos en dos grupos, uno con Zabibi a la cabeza y el otro con Parkinson al frente, claro que este último era menos que el primero de ello, y la discusión era acalorada, y al parecer estaba a punto de pasar a violenta, ya que ambos estaba con sus varitas en sus manos, listos para atacarse. Harry se preguntaba cual sería el problema, pero eso quedó respondido de inmediato.

Ya te lo dijimos – dijo Zabini – nosotros no nos arriesgaremos por ayudar a Malfloy

Pero tiene ordenes del señor tenebroso – contestó Parkinson

Sabes que si lo ayudamos nos haremos cómplices – dijo el chico – y no estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme a ir a azkaban por ayudarlo

Pero solo tenemos que ayudarle a entrar – dijo ella.

Entrar en el castillo – si rió el chico – ya quiero ver como se la ingenia para poder entrar burlando la seguridad, recuerda lo que nos contó slughorn

Eso de que unos mortifago trataron de entra en el castillos, pero fueron de tenidos de inmediato

Eso mismo – dijo el chico – sé claramente que ellos entraron en el castillo, pero no pudieron dar un paso, ya que de inmediato fueron detenidos.

Pero tiene que haber alguna forma en que pueda entrar

Ya te dijimos – dijo otro chico que estaba detrás de Zabini – no nos arriesgaremos, no voy a permitir que ayuden a Malfloy, no quiero que se nos culpe de otra muerte

Pero dijo que solo quería conseguir algo del despacho de McGonagall – dijo Crabbe – no que tenía que matar a nadie

Conseguir algo del despacho – se rió Zabini – sabes que la única forma de entrar ahí es con una contraseña

La que tu y yo conocemos por ser los prefectos

Y eso nos haría los primeros sospechosos – dijo Zabini – además está el hecho de que Potter sabe que Malfloy quiere ayuda

Pero no puede probarlo

No necesita probarlo – dijo el chico – ya has visto como ha puesto a su grupo a seguirnos, y sabes que son muchos mas que nosotros, ni siquiera sabemos cuantos son

Pero aun no nos han descubierto – dijo ella

O por lo menos aun no han querido hacer nada – dijo otro – como dijo zabini, somos vigilados en todos los cursos, hasta los de primer año están vigilados

Pero eso es lo de menos – dijo Goyle – pronto el señor oscuro tomará el control de todo, y solamente dejará vivo a los que les sean fieles, creo que es hora de que comencemos a demostrar que somos fieles a él

No todos lo son – dijo otro chico – y mientras no tenga el control varios de nosotros no estamos de acuerdo en manifestarle nuestro apoyo.

Cobardes – dijo Parkinson

Pero inteligentes – dijo Zabini – y si lo que estas buscando es valor, ve con los de Gryffindor, ellos te recibirán con los brazos abiertos.

Esto fue lo que detonó todo, ya que Parkinson se sintió ofendida por el tono sarcástico y las burlas de Zabini y el resto de sus compañeros, y de un momento a otro sucedió que todos estaban con las varitas en manos y lanzando maldiciones de un lado a otro, Parkinson había atacado a Zabini, el que logró reaccionar y se agachó, haciendo que la maldición de Parkinson le diera a otro de los chicos, después de eso cada uno buscó la mejor posición para comenzar la pelea, en la que Parkinson y su grupo tenía la ventaja de estar cerca de los escritorios de la sala común, por lo que lograron parapetarse, mientras que los otros alumnos estaban más al descubierto.

La sala común estaba quedando completamente desordenada, libros, mochilas, plumas y tintas estaban desparramadas por todos lados, mientras que la pelea continuaba sin cesar, Zabini había convocado los sillones y alguna de las mesas y había creado una especie de parapeto, desde donde continuaban atacando al grupo de Parkinson, quienes seguían escondidos detrás de la mesas, varios de los alumnos estaban en medio del salón aturdidos, y otros sangrando a causa de algún golpe o maldición.

Zabini trató de hacer retroceder a Parkinson, moviendo un grupo de sus compañeros hacia uno de los costados, pero la chica adivinó ese movimientos y envió un par de los suyos a que subiera la escalera y los ayudara desde arriba, eso fue lo que inclinaría las cosas a favor de la chica, ya que al tener una posición más elevada podría ayudar a destruir las defensas de Zabini.

Las cosas estaban pintando mal para todos, ya que la intensidad de las maldiciones que se estaban lanzando había aumentado, varias de ellas si bien no eran las imperdonables, eran claramente artes oscuras, Crabbe y Goyle, si bien eran un par de brutos, sus padres al parecer les habían enseñado un poco más de artes oscuras y ahora se encontraban lanzando unas maldiciones de fuego azul, realmente peligrosas., y de pronto todo paró.

Vieron una luz blanca que entraba en la salas común con la forma de un gato, se detuvo en medio de la sala común, y ante esto todos se quedaron esperando, los chicos de sexto y séptimos sabían de que se trataba, y estaban esperando que el gato comenzar a hablar, entonces y la voz autoritaria de la profesora McGonagall salio de la boca del gato.

Por las barba de Merlín, que es lo que ocurre ahí, les doy diez segundos para que se detengan, mientras entro para ver que todo esté en orden, señorita Parkinson y señor Zabini los quiero en medio del salón y con sus varitas guardadas, estoy entrando con el resto de los profesores, así que ni piensen en tratar de poner resistencia.

Lo que siguió a eso Harry no lo supo, ya que en ese momento fue expulsado de la mente de Parkinson, Harry pensó que ella al fin había podido bloquear su mente, pero no fue así, ya que madame Prince había llegado para indicarles que la biblioteca estaba a punto de cerrar, entonces Harry volvió la mirada a la chica, quien al parecer se había dado cuenta de los sucedido, miró a Harry con una expresión mezcla de miedo y enojo. Y sin decir una sola palabra se retiró. Harry ahora tendría que buscar a Ron y a Hermione para confirmar si lo que había visto en la mente de la chica era lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo.


	24. Capítulo XXIV:Draco Malfloy

**Capítulo XXIV: Draco Malfloy**

Así que no es mentira eso de la pelea dentro de Slytherin – dijo Ron cuando los tres se reunieron en la sala común para ver los resultado de cada uno – por lo menos es lo mismo que vi en la mente de Crabbe

Confirmamos lo mismo – dijo Hermione – Goyle tenia lo mismo en su mente

Lo que me extraña es que Parkinson no se defendiera de la legelimancia

Crabbe y Goyle tampoco lo hicieron – dijo Ron – la verdad es que se dieron cuenta cuando soltamos el encantamiento

Y por suerte para nosotros, el par salió en busca de los responsables en la otra dirección

Lo único que sé es que por lo menos Parkinson sabe que usé legelimancia con ella.

Ahora lo que tendríamos que hacer es ver la forma en que Parkinson intentará ayudar a Malfloy

Malfloy es lo menos que me preocupa – dijo Harry – más me preocupa lo que puede hacer Voldemort si es que falla.

¿Desde cuando te importa lo que le ocurra? – dijo Ron

Desde que vi que no sería capaza de matar a Dumbledore, Malfloy parecía que no estaba a gusto sirviéndole a Voldemort, pero no tenía otra alternativa.

Siempre la hay – dijo Hermione – por lo menos Dumbledore se la ofreció

Nunca sabremos que es lo que en verdad habría hecho – dijo Ron

Bueno, lo importante es que tenemos que ver que Malfloy no entre en el castillo – dijo Hermione – creo que tendremos que avisarle a McGonagall

Lo que sabemos – dijo Harry – es que viene con Colagusano, y que vienen por la espada de Gryffindor.

Ahora – dijo Hermione – suponiendo que lo que vimos en la mente de Parkinson, Crabbe y Goyle es cierto, podríamos tratar de convencer a alguno de los Slytherin para que vigilasen los movimientos de los que quieren ayudar a Malfloy

Estas loca – dijo Ron – sabes que ninguno, por más que tengan odio contra Malfloy, estará dispuesto a ayudarnos.

No perdemos nada con intentarlo.

Lo otro sería que convenciéramos a Parkinson que no es buena idea ayudar a Malfloy.

Pero lo primero – dijo Hermione – tenemos que hablar con McGonagall.

Ahí se retiraron a dormir, mas que mal no habían ido a entrenar, pero Harry sacó el libro de magia blanca, y continuo con el estudio del siguiente cántico, ya estaba pronto a terminar, ya que según sus cuentas, cada cántico debía de tener un promedio de tres paginas de explicaciones y consejos, y ya le deberían quedar una tres o cuatros, después del cántico de la lluvia, Harry se estudió el cántico del viento, el cual creaba una corriente de viento, el cántico de la luz, que invocaba una luz que al ser conjurada dejaba libré el uso de la varita, y ahora le tocaba estudiar el cántico de las sombras, el cántico que apagaba todas las luces cercanas a quien lo conjurase.

El miércoles Harry se la pasó mirando a Parkinson, pero ella trataba de evitar cualquier tipo de contacto visual con él, mientras que Zabini no le quitaba los ojos de encima Harry, entonces este último supuso que ella le había contado lo sucedido, por lo que tendría que cuidarse, ya que seguramente tratarían de tomar represalias contra ellos, claro que durante ese día nada extraordinario ocurrió, a excepción que en la clase de lecturas rúnicas, Harry y Ron habían terminado con lo que al tema de sexto curso se refería, por lo que pronto se unirían al grupo de los chicos de séptimo, claro que Harry aún se preguntaba el porque el director había querido que aprendieran runas.

Por lo que pienso – dijo Ron – creo que en verdad, si lo hizo fue por una buena razón.

Yo también – dijo Hermione – más que mal, pensaba que en los recuerdos que te dejó, siempre pensó que si le pasaba algo alguien tendría que continuar la búsqueda.

Es así – dijo Harry – a veces no le encuentro sentido a todas las indicaciones que nos dejó.

Cuando llegue el momento lo sabremos – dijo Hermione – más que mal, aun nos queda revisar uno de los recuerdos.

Y ese lo veremos cuando ya hayamos encontrado todos los horcrux – dijo Harry – solo espero que lo podamos encontrar pronto.

Volviendo a eso – dijo Ron – no crees que es tiempo de preguntarle a los chicos del ED como les ha ido con la búsqueda

Si supieran algo ya nos habrían informado – dijo Hermione

Pero eso no quita que les recordemos que necesitamos esa información.

Pero además de eso – dijo Harry – todavía tendríamos que averiguar el lugar en el que lo escondió.

Y eso si que va a ser complicado – comentó Ron.

El jueves, durante la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, sería la primera vez que estaría cerca de Parkinson, por lo que se prestaría para que ambos pudiesen conversar, claro que siempre y cuando no tomasen represalias contra ellos, porque Harry estaba seguro que Crabbe y Goyle habían contado que ellos habían sido atacados, y pronto lo comprobaría, ya que seguramente los de Slytherin se estarían esperándolos fuera de la sala.

Y no se equivocó, ya que Parkinson, Zabibi Crabbe y Goyle se encontraban esperándolos, y no con cara de buenos amigos, ya que notaron que tenían sus varitas en escondidas en las mangas de sus túnicas, Harry miró a Ron y a Hermione y vio que ellos se habían dado cuenta de ese detalle, por lo que vio que sus amigos hicieron lo mismo. Y al igual que Harry se dirigieron a al sala de defensa contra las artes oscuras varita en mano.

Así que al fin llegan – dijo Zabini

Acaso te tenemos que avisar a al hora que lleguemos – dijo Ron

No – dijo Parkinson – pero los estábamos esperando para aclarar algunas cosas

¿Cómo que? – preguntó Harry

Sobre cierto ataque que sufrieron Crabbe y Goyle – dijo Parkinson

¿Quién se molestaría en atacarlos? – preguntó Ron – di mejor que tomaron la varita al revés y terminaron hechizándose solos

Crabbe y Goyle hicieron ademanes de avanzar, pero el brazo de Zabini y Parkinson los detuvieron, pero no pudieron ocultar que ellos atacarían, ya que estaban varita en mano, claro que no habían alcanzado a apuntar a nadie, Harry sin embargo no había hecho ningún movimiento, lo mismo que Ron y Hermione, los tres sabían que los de Slytherin jamás atacarían sin que alguien sacara la varita primero, así podrían argumentar que lo habían hecho en defensa propia, por lo menos ese era el juego que le gustaba a Malfloy.

Volviendo al tema del ataque a Crabbe y Goyle – dijo Parkinson – como prefectos nos veremos en la obligación de informarle a McGonagall para que tome cartas en el asunto.

Me parece bien – dijo Hermione –pero eso ¿Qué tiene que ver con nosotros?

No te hagas la lista conmigo – dijo Parkinson – sabemos que fuiste tu quien atacó a ambos

Yo – dijo ella - ¿Por qué lo haría?, sabes que jamás he roto las normas, y menos lo haría atacando a alguien.

Pero tú eres lo suficientemente capaz para aprender encantamientos de legelimancia.

¿Qué usaron legelimancia con Crabbe y Goyle? – contestó Hermione – pero eso tiene que haberlo hecho alguien con mucha preparación

No te hagas la chistosa conmigo – dijo Parkinson

Entonces no hables estupideces – dijo –Ron

Al parecer eso también molestó tanto a Parkinson como a Zabini, quienes sacaron sus varitas y apuntaron, lo mismo que Crabbe y Goyle, pero no habían contado con que Harry, Ron y Hermione habían estado preparados, y también apuntaban con sus varitas a alguien, claro que ninguno atacó, esperando que los otros hicieran el primer movimientos, si bien estaban en desventaja, Harry sabía que podría tratar de aprovechar esa situación para practicar lo aprendido en sus entrenamiento, claro que no se presentó la oportunidad, ya que en ese momento llegaron a la sala el resto de la clase, por lo que al ver lo que estaba pasando sacan sus varitas y se dispusieron a ayudar, claro que no fue necesario, ya que en ese momento Rockwood abrió la puerta, haciendo que todos guardaran las varitas.

Espero que no se hayan estado amenazando – dijo ella – supongo que solo se estaban mostrando las varitas.

Nadie contestó, la voz de Rockwood había sonado como una advertencia de que no admitiría algún tipo de peles durante su clase, y al parecer todos captaron la idea, por que cada uno se dirigió a su respectivo asiento, claro que se intercambiaban miradas de odio de vez en cuando, el problema se presentaría cuando salieran de clases, ya que seguramente las cosa continuarían en lo que había quedado.

Pero no fue así, ya que al parecer los chicos de Slytherin sabía que no tendrían posibilidades de tomar represalias mientras Harry estuviese con el resto de la clase, los que seguramente habían formado parte del grupo al que Harry había enseñado, esto preocupaba un poco a los chicos de Slytherin, ya que habían comprobado que varios de ellos habían progresado en lo que era defensa contra las artes oscuras, y estaban seguros de que Potter había vuelto a juntar el grupo, desde luego para ellos no era importante, antes tenían que averiguar cuanto es lo que Potter y sus amigos habían averiguado, y si habían hechos las conjeturas necesaria para conseguir algo más de información, Parkinson estaba segura que tratarían de convencer a alguien de su casa para que los espiara.

Por otra parte, esa noche se realizaría la reunión del ED, por lo menos de los miembros antiguos, ya que Harry estaba de acuerdo con los que habían comentado acerca de tratar de apurara la investigación de los objetos perdidos de los fundadores, claro que lo harían al final de la sesión de entrenamiento, en la que estaban haciendo puntería a blancos móviles, cosa con la que la mayoría tenía problemas, además que pronto tendría que empezar a enseñarles el "cántico de la curación" por si en alguna ocasión tuviesen que curar a alguien de la maldición sectumsempra.

Bueno – dijo Harry al final de la clase - ¿Cómo les ha ido con nuestro encargo?

La verdad que no muy bien – dijo Luna – los de Ravenclaw hemos buscado en toda la biblioteca de la sala común, alguna referencia a los objetos personales de Ravenclaw, pero todos los objetos conocidos desaparecieron hace mucho tiempo.

Y de Gryffindor solo hemos encontrado el sombrero y la espada – dijo Seammus – ninguna otra referencia a objetos conocidos

Esos los tenemos descartados – dijo Harry – pero deben seguir buscando, tiene que haber alguno que haya estado en manos de alguien hasta hace un par de años

Como sabes – dijo Susan Bond – nosotros en Hufflepuff no hemos podido averiguar mucho a cerca de esos fundadores, aunque en unos de los escritos de Helga Hufflepuff hace referencia a reliquias familiares de cada uno de ellos

Y la espada – dijo Ernie – es la que menciona el texto, para Slytherin menciona un medallón, para Ravenclaw menciona un brazalete y para ella una copa.

Entonces concéntrense en el brazalete – dijo Hermione – el resto de ustedes continúen buscando.

¿Cuándo nos contarás acera del motivo de la búsqueda? – peguntó Smith

Eso lo haremos cuando la hayamos finalizado – dijo Ron – para ese entonces será seguro poder revelar nuestra misión.

Pero eso puede demorar años – dijo Michael Corner – la verdad que esos objetos han sido motivo de búsqueda por los más prestigiosos magos, y ellos jamás han encontrada nada.

Pero ellos si – dijo Luna – recuerda que solo nos pidieron de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor, por lo que tiene que tener las reliquias de Hufflepuff y Slytherin

¿Eso es cierto? – preguntó Neville

Sabes que no contestaremos – dijo Ron – no por si ni por no.

Pero si no confían en nosotros – dijo Lavender – como esperan que les hagamos caso.

Esa fue la condición que puse para volver a reunir el grupo – dijo Harry – además recuerden que apenas pueda, responderé a todas las consultas.

Pasando a otro punto – dijo Seammus - ¿es cierto que usaron legelimancia con Crabbe y Goyle?

¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó Ron mirando a Dean y Susan

Porque escuché a Zabini hablando con Parkinson de eso – contesto el chico – recuerda que los tenemos bajo vigilancia, y justo los pillé en el pasillo, por lo que me escondí y le escuche comentar eso.

¿Y que pasaría si fuese cierto? – preguntó Ron

La verdad que nos preguntamos si nos ayudarían con un poco de oclumencia – dijo Michael – ya que mi padre me comentó que Voldemort es un experto en legelimancia, y si por esas casualidades alguno de nosotros es atacado por él sería conveniente por lo menos no permitir que lea nuestra mente.

¿Y que les hace pensar que sabemos oclumencia? – dijo Hermione

Que si aprendieron una – dijo Lavender – lo más seguro es que aprendieran la otra.

Bueno – dijo Harry – creo que tienen razón, desde ahora comenzaremos a practicar oclumencia, claro que después que todos dominen el próximo hechizo que les tenía pensado enseñar.

¿Otra maldición? – preguntó un emocionado Colin.

No – dijo Harry – la verdad que encontré un extraño encantamiento que permite curar heridas, y que supongo que pude servir para curar la herida producida por el sectumsempra.

Eso si que sería bueno – dijo Lavender - ¿y que hechizo es?

Es el "cántico de la sanación "- contestó Ron

¡Cánticos! – exclamó Padma – eso es magia muy avanzada

Lo sé – dijo Harry – pero creo que es algo que todos deberíamos aprender

Eso es magia sobre el nivel al que estamos acostumbrados – dijo Parvarti

Pero la mayoría de ustedes tiene experiencia en encantamientos avanzados, y por lo que vi todos son capaces de hacer patronum corpóreos, y eso era cuando estábamos en quinto año, y para entonces era magia avanzada.

Eso es cierto – dijo Neville – jamás pensé que lo lograría y ahora me sale bien.

Cuando comenzamos el grupo – dijo Hermione – estábamos concientes de que tendríamos que aprender magia muy avanzada, Voldemort y sus mortifagos son todos expertos en artes oscuras, y magia negra avanzada, nosotros tenemos que ser capaces de hacerle frente con todos los medios posible.

Bien – dijo Neville – entonces en la próxima reunión comenzaremos a entrenar

Bueno – dijo Harry – entonces nos vemos, pero recuerden seguir con la búsqueda, y apenas se sepa algo de alguna de ella nos avisan.

Se retiraron, claro que Harry se dirigió a su cuarto para poder seguir con sus estudios, esta vez le correspondía leer el libro de magia oscura, y en ese momento se encontraba leyendo cerca de como se creaban los horcruxes, según Dumbledore siempre era bueno conocer los porque de las cosas, y leyendo lo acerca de la creación de Horcruxes, Harry podía ver las complicaciones que resultaban el poder destruirlos, ya que no solo era un objetos con varias protecciones, sino uno que tenía algo vivo dentro de él, y eso es lo que trataría de defender la integridad del objeto a toda costa.

Se durmió con el libro en las manos y Feralof en sus piernas, hacia tiempo que se encontraba un poco cansado debido a la cantidad de cosas extras que tenía que hacer, aunque se daba ánimos pensado en que todo era por destruir a Voldemort, claro que antes tenía que asegurarse de que fuese mortal nuevamente, y si bien hasta el momento habían tenido suerte, todavía no lograban destruir uno de ellos, y sabía que los más peligrosos aun se encontraban fuera, Nagini era uno de ellos, y Voldemort el otro. Solo si pudiese llegar a la serpiente sin que Voldemort se diera cuenta, sería algo realmente ventajoso, pero sabía que no se separaría de ella tan fácilmente.

Al día siguiente volvería a encontrarse con Parkinson, esta vez durante casi cuatro horas de clases, y ahora les tocaba hacer un poco de practica de hechizos de defensas, claro que cuando llegó junto con el resto de la clase, claro que los de Slytherin ya estaba ahí, esperando a ver si podían continuar con la discusión que había quedado pendiente, pero como el resto de la clase estaba llegando justo a la hora no podrían, sobretodo porque Rockwood se abrió la puerta de salón para que entraran.

Creo que ha llegado el tiempo de que me muestren un poco del avance de sus trabajos.

Este – dijo Parkinson – la verdad es que alguno de nosotros no nos hemos reunido para ver los avances

Eso tiene solución – dijo ella

¿Cual?- preguntó Hanna.

Que las parejas asignadas se sienten juntos durante esta clase – contestó ella – por lo menos así pueden hablar o ponerse de acuerdo.

¿Es necesario? – preguntó Zabini

Desde luego – dijo ella – la finalidad del trabajo, aparte de que aprendan, es que se puedan coordinar con otras personas.

Se miraron un momento y la mayoría de los chicos se reunió con sus respectivas parejas, a excepción de los chicos de Slytherin que habían quedado con alguien de Gryffindor, mientras que Harry dudaba que la idea de Rockwood fuese a resultar, más que mal habían siete años de discrepancias y peleas con los de Slytherin, Seammus se acercó a Zabini, por lo que Parkinson salió de su lado, claro que no se dirigió donde Harry, sino más bien se dirigió a uno de los asientos más escondidos que había en el salón, Harry sabía que lo había hecho porque tenía planeado hacer algo, entonces con su varita escondida, se dirigió hacia ella.

Bueno – dijo Rockwood – ahora que están todos en sus nuevos lugares, creo que les permitiré trabajar un poco en sus proyectos hoy nos dedicaremos a verlos y les revisaré el avance y les podré ayudar con algo de información.

Harry sacó con cuidado su copia del libro de defensa, lo mismo que hacía Parkinson, quien al parecer también había sacado una copia de uno de los libros de rituales que habían estado mirando el martes, y sin hacer ningún comentario comenzó a tomar una par de notas, Harry comenzó a hacer lo mismo, claro que no se concentraba mucho, esperando que ella hiciese algo o dijera algo.

Sabes que por lo que hiciste te podrían expulsar – dijo ella cuando cerró el libro

¿De que hablas? – preguntó Harry tratando de hacerse el que no sabía

No me tomes por tonta – dijo ella – sabía claramente que estaba usando Legelimancia conmigo, te sentí, pero no pude sacarte, Draco nunca me enseño como hacerlo bien.

¿Y que más te enseño? – dijo el – su marca

Tu no sabes nada de él – dijo ella – no sabes nada de los que le pasa ni de lo que piensa.

O no – dijo Harry – sé más de lo que piensas.

¿Se puede saber que es lo que sabes?

Estaba a punto de decírtelo – dijo Harry mordazmente.

No juegues conmigo – dijo ella – ya viste lo que pasa en Slytherin, pero eso no significa que sepas nada de Draco

Claro que sé de él – dijo Harry – sé que tiene que entrar en el castillo pronto y que seguramente tu tienes que ayudarlo ¿sabes lo que busca en el castillo?

No – dijo ella – y si lo supiera tampoco te lo diría

Por suerte no necesito que me lo digas – dijo Harry – sé claramente cual es la misión de Draco y que es lo que busca en el castillo.

No es necesario que trates de engañarme – dijo ella – no caeré tan fácil.

No esto tratando de hacerte caer, sé exactamente que está o estaba fuera del país.

Tampoco de diré donde está – dijo Pansy

Entonces ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó Harry mirando a los ojos de ella.

No te atrevas – dijo ella

No tenía pensado hacerlo

Entonces reconoces que lo hiciste –dijo Ella

Si – dijo Harry – y si quieres ve donde McGonagall y cuéntale, no creo que me quiera echar.

Claro – dijo ella – Harry Potter, el favorito de los directores.

No es por eso – dijo Harry – pero si quieres saber, este año no pensaba volver a Hogwarts.

Claro – dijo ella – y seguramente te irías a perseguir al señor oscuro

No – dijo Harry – pero tampoco te diré lo que haría.

Harry volvió a meterse en la lectura y a tomar notas, mientras que ella al parecer comenzó a ordenar las notas de ellas y sacó las de Harry y comenzó a leerlas, y también a ordenarlas, la verdad que sería un trabajo muy arduo, ya que en verdad que el tema que les había tocado era demasiado ambiguo, y tenían demasiada información por lo que realmente tendría que poner lo más importante.

Rockwood se paseaba por todos los puestos, leyendo y dándoles instrucciones a todos lo presentes, dejando el trabajo de Harry y Pansy para los últimos, por lo que cuando vieron que ella estaba acercándose para ver el último grupos, ellos dejaron de hacer los que estaban haciendo para ordenar un poco sus apuntes, finalmente, y cuando ya habían terminado, llegó Rockwood para ver su avance.

Por suerte para ambos ella dijo que habían avanzado lo suficiente, claro que tendrían que mejorar un poco más la información que estaban incluyendo, después ella se dirigió nuevamente al frente de la clase, ya que al parecer daría las nuevas indicaciones, mientras que Harry miró como Parkinson había comenzado a guardar sus cosas, seguramente para salir de la clase apenas esta terminara.

Bueno – dijo ella – al parecer todos avanzaron en sus trabajos, creo que lo mejor es que durante esta clase sigan sentándose con sus respectivos compañeros.

Como nadie reclamó ella continuó con la clase acerca de los métodos de defensa contra los gigantes, el problema es que tenían que ser atacados entre varios magos, uno solo no podría hacerle suficiente daño, Harry estaba interesado en ese tema, ya que sabía que Voldemort había reclutado gigantes, y regularmente se preguntaba en que parte los escondería, porque estaba seguro que había por lo menos hecho llegar un grupo, y tenía por lo menos la esperanza de que no fuese un numero demasiado elevado.

Y para la próxima clase recuerden que tienen que traer el avance – dijo Rockwood despidiéndose de la clase.

Harry vio como Pansy y Zabini se levantaban rápidamente de sus respectivos asientos y salían deprisa, seguidos por Goyle y Crabbe, quienes se habían retrazado un poco el votar un par de tintas, Harry no le dio buena espina, y se juntó con Ron y Hermione, quienes llegaron a su lado rápidamente, Harry sin más sacó el mapa, y vio como los Slytherin se estaban reuniendo, varios de ellos, por lo que Harry sacó rápidamente su capa de invisibilidad y comprobando que tenía un par de orejas extensibles se dirigió al salón en donde se llevaba a cabo esa peculiar reunión.

Llegaron con mucho cuidado, ya que no querían meter ruido, ya que seguramente los podrían escuchar, una vez fuera de la salas, Harry sacó la capa y la puso sobre los tres amigos, por suerte la capa parecía ajustarse automáticamente a sus necesidades, ya que los cubría completamente, y eso que los tres habían crecido considerablemente. Después de eso Harry sacó su juego de orejas extensibles y le entregó una a cada uno, y las colocaron en la puerta.

Pero eso quiere decir que puede que trate de convencer a alguno de ellos – dijo Parkinson

La casa de Slytherin no se prestaría para eso – dijo Zabini – por más que tengamos problemas entre nosotros nadie será capaz de traicionarnos.

No estoy tan segura – dijo ella – creo que varios serían capaz de entregarnos con tal de quedar bien con la directora.

No es con la directora con la que tenemos que quedar bien – dijo otro chico al que Harry no le reconoció la voz – todos sabemos que los estudiantes de Gryffindor seguirán a Potter a donde él les indique, y varios Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff harán lo mismo, es a él al que tenemos que convencer.

Por desgracia eso será imposible – rió Pansy – odia a todos los de la casa de Slytherin, no tienen posibilidades de convencerlo

Pero tu esta haciendo un trabajo con él – dijo otra chica – podría intentar pedirle ayuda.

¡Ayuda! – exclamó Pansy – él nunca aceptará ayudar a Draco, ellos son rivales desde primer año.

Es la única ayuda que podrás obtener – dijo Zabini - absolutamente nadie de esta casa lo ayudará a entra en el castillo, además que todos los pasajes secretos están siendo vigilados, no tiene forma de hacerlo.

Pero tiene que haberlo – dijo ella – Draco encontró la forma de hacerlo, el curso pasado, ¿Por qué no pueden haber otras formas de hacerlo?

Eso es problema de él – dijo otro chico

Pero si no logra entrar antes de fin de mes lo matarán – dijo ella.

Harry miró a Ron y Hermione, la verdad es que si bien no le tenía aprecio al Malfloy, Harry no podía dejar de recordar la mirada del chico cuando no se atrevió a matar a Dumbledore, Harry sabía que el director lo había convencido de que renunciara a ser un mortifago, además estaba el hecho del sueño que había tenido hace un par de noches, en las que solo vio a Voldemort torturando a Malfloy por no haber avanzado mucho en su encargo.

¿Y que vamos a hacer con respecto a los ataques? – escucho decir a otro chico

No tenemos pruebas – dijo Parkinson – Potter sabe legelimancia visual, y lo más seguro que también sepa oclumencia, sería complicado sacarle la verdad de esa manera, y estoy segura que Granger y Weasley también saben.

¿No tomaremos represalias contra ellos? – preguntó Crabbe

Estás loco – dijo Zabini – un ataque contra Potter o su amigos hará que la escuela realmente nos odie, Potter es su héroe, el que ha luchado contra el señor oscuro y no ha muerto, que entró al ministerio e hizo caer a varios mortifagos, no, creo que no podremos atacarlo sin que suframos las consecuencias.

Entonces dejaremos esto así

Por el momento – dijo Parkinson – no nos quedará de otra, pero en algún momento deberá bajar la guardia y podremos vengarnos

Ahora – dijo Zabini – será mejor que nos retiremos, hay muchas cosas que hacer y poco el tiempo que queda para que comencemos con los EXTASIS

Los tres retiraron las orejas extensibles de la puerta y se alejaron un poco, escondiéndose en el lugar entre dos estatuas, comprobaron que la capa estaba bien puesta y aguardaron que todos se retiraran, finalmente, y después de ver con el mapa que nadie los podría pillar, los tres salieron de debajo de la capa de invisibilidad y se acercaron de inmediato a Harry, quien sabía claramente lo que tenía que hacer

Vamos a ver a Dumbledore – dijo mientras se giraba para ir al despacho de Mcgonagall.

¿Le diremos a ella?

No aun – dijo Harry – tenemos que ver que es lo que piensa Dumbledore.

No piensas ayudar a Malfloy – dijo Ron

Puede sernos de utilidad – dijo Harry

Pero sería peligroso – dijo Hermione - ¿crees que podamos confiar en él?

Dumbledore decidirá – dijo Harry.

Llegaron al despacho de la directora y dieron la contraseña, por suerte se toparon con ella mientras iba bajando, por lo que seguramente se dirigirá al salón de profesores, ella no les hizo ninguna pregunta y los dejó pasar, diciéndoles que por lo menos tendrían una hora antes de que ella regresara. Entonces los chicos se apresuraron, ya que en verdad no sabían cuanto tiempo tardaría la conversación.

¿Y que los trae por estos lados, buenas noticias supongo? – preguntó el retrato.

La verdad que no – dijo Harry – venimos a conversar acerca de otro asunto distinto.

¿Cual? – preguntó el director

Draco Malfloy – dijo Harry

¿Qué ocurre con él?

Nos enteramos que tiene plazo hasta fin de mes para entrar en el castillo, si no lo mataran.

Bien – dijo Dumbledore – la verdad es que me esperaba que algo así sucediera, me extrañaba que después de que se negara a matarme Voldemort no tomara represalias.

Hablaron hasta que uno de los retratos de los antiguos directores llegó informando que McGonagall estaba volviendo a la oficina, por lo que los chicos se levantaron, ellos tenían las nuevas instrucciones de Dumbledore y ahora solo tenían que tratar de que su plan funcionara, y si resultaba, les podría resultar sencillo poder conseguir uno de los horcruxes más complicados Nagini.

Se habían perdido el almuerzo y saltado la clase de herbología, por lo que seguramente tendrían problemas, se dirigieron al salón de runas, mientras caminaban trataban de ver la mejor forma de poder conseguir su objetivo, claro que hablaban bajo para no se escuchados por otras personas, pero no lograron ponerse de acuerdo en como lo harían.

Harry será el mas indicado – dijo Hermione – tiene más posibilidades de hablar con ella.

Claro – dijo Ron – y ella no se negará

Lo que me temo – dijo Harry – es lo que tendremos que hacer para asegurarnos que nada malo pase

Lo que me extraña es que quieras ayudar a Malfloy – dijo Ron – nunca pensé que te importara tanto

Es que no podemos dejar que Voldemort se salga con la suya – dijo Harry – Malfloy será arrogante y todo lo que quieras, pero en verdad que no tenía intenciones de matar a Dumbledore.

Pasaron el fin de semana hablado y haciendo planes, todos tenían el mismo inconveniente, ya que si querían hablar con Malfloy tendrían que salir del colegio, lo que seguramente significaría que podrían ser emboscados por los mortifagos, o la otra forma sería que Malfloy entrara en el colegio, lo que significaba que podría tratar de infiltrar mortifagos al colegio, además tenían que asegurarse que cuando hablaran con él, este no pudiese engañarlos, ya que Harry les había comentado a Ron y Hermione que Malfloy había aprendido legelimancia.

Fue durante la clase del jueves de defensa contra las artes oscuras, en donde Harry tuvo la oportunidad de estar cerca de Pansy, por lo que era la ocasión de hablar con ella, ya que Harry sabía que ella mantenía contacto con Malfloy y seguramente le podría comunicar acerca de propuesta que tenían para él. Harry al principio se dedicó a tomar notas y apuntes de lo que Rockwood estaba diciendo, después de eso les dio un rato para que vieran sus avances en el trabajo, ya que la otra semana tendrían que entregarlo.

Necesito hablar contigo – le dijo Harry a Pansy

Habla – dijo la chica sin mirarlo

No – dijo Harry – tiene que ser en privado

No soy tan tonta como para ir a hablar contigo sola – dijo ella – volverías a usar legelimancia conmigo

No necesito eso – dijo Harry – además que la propuesta que tengo puede parecerle interesante a cierta persona que no está en Hogwarts

No sé de quien hablas – dijo ella

No importa – dijo Harry – pero si quieres ayudarlo te reunirás conmigo en el salón grande que está en el tercer piso.

¿Qué es lo que sabes? – preguntó ella

Mas de lo que te imaginas – dijo Harry – y yo le puedo dar lo que necesita

Ella lo miró, Harry sabía que ella estaba pensando lo que le había dicho, estaba convencido que ella asistiría, no quería presionar la respuesta, había aprendido al ver los recuerdos de Tom Riddle a esperar y presionar en el momento adecuado, por lo menos era algo que si hubiese utilizado el curso anterior, se hubiese evitado el ocupar un poco de poción de la suerte, por lo que no hizo ningún comentario más y continuó haciendo sus deberes. Ya cuando sonó la campana, Harry tomó sus cosas y antes de irse se giro y le habó a Parkinson.

Recuerda, a las 15:00 en el salón, y tendrás que llevar esto – y Harry le lanzó un galeón falso

No le dio tiempo de responder, quería que ella se intrigara y fuese, por lo menos para tratar de saber cuanto era lo que él sabía, además se aseguró que solo ella fuese a la reunión, no quería que nadie más estuviese presente, eso sería lo mejor para todos, Harry estaba seguro que podría manejar a al chica, y por último, si las se presentaba algún inconveniente, solo tendría que llamar a Ron y Hermione, quines estarían cerca del salón con sus galeones y usando el mapa del merodeador.

Ya cerca de las tres, Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron al salón en donde se reunirían con Parkinson, Harry puso uno de sus bloqueos, y Ron y Hermione entraron al salón contiguo, mientras que Harry se dirigió al otro lado del corredor para poner otro encantamiento, y se dirigió al salón donde esperaría a Parkinson, ella llegó cinco minutos tarde (cosa que ya habían previsto que pasaría)

¿Qué fue lo que hiciste en el corredor? – dijo ella cuando llegó

Algo para asegurarme que solo tu vinieras

Por eso me diste el galeón – dijo ella entendiendo al fin el uso de la moneda – solo alguien que lo tenga puede pasar la barrera mágica que colocaste, así que así evitas que te sigan y sepan en donde hace las reuniones del ED.

¿Qué sabes del ED? – dijo Harry

Lo suficiente como para asegurar que se han estado reuniendo durante casi todo el curso

Bien, aunque eso sea verdad, no viene al caso.

Entones, ¿Qué tienes que decirme?

Puedo ayudar a Draco Malfloy, puedo hacer que Voldemort no le mate, pero necesito hablar con él

¿Por qué tendría que creerte?

Porque no te queda otra – dijo Harry – sabes que el resto de Slytherin no te apoyara, y en realidad que la ayuda de Crabbe y Goyle no es mucha.

¿Qué sabes de la misión de Draco?

Sé que tiene que entrar al castillo, y que tiene que robar la espada de Gryffindor que está en el despacho de McGonagall

¿Cómo? – dijo ella, pero no termino la frase.

Eso no te importa, lo que tiene que importar es que yo puedo ayudar

Siempre he sabido que con Draco son rivales, ¿Por qué quieres ayudarle?

Eso es un asunto que nos atañe a Draco y a mi

Pero tu lo acusaste de ayudar a matar a Dumbledore, ¿Cómo quieres que piense que no estas tratando de atrapar a Draco?

Porque mi intención nunca fue atraparlo a él, solo me interesa Snape

Digamos que te puedo conseguir una cita con él

Bien – dijo Harry – en ese caso creo que debemos ver el como y cuando lo haremos

¿Qué es lo que quieres de Draco? – preguntó Parkinson

Eso solo se lo diré a él

Digamos que lo puedo contactar – dijo ella – entonces ¿Cómo asegurarías que no es una trampa?

Es algo que tendremos que discutir, pero primero debes preguntarle si es que quiere reunirse conmigo.

Entonces, si es que logro comunicarme con él te lo haré saber

Bien – dijo Harry – en ese caso solo tienes que colocar un mensaje en la moneda y yo sabré que me tienes la respuesta

¿No me pedirás que te devuelva el galeón falso?

No

¿Aun sabiendo que ahora podría entrar en el salón del ED?

No puedes entrar – dijo Harry – el galeón es solo una de las protecciones que puse para evitar que alguien pudiese entrar

Parece que te has tomado lo de mantener su secreto muy en serio

Siempre fue en serio

Entonces no vemos.

Ella se retiró y Harry esperó unos segundos para dirigirse al salón en donde deberían estar Ron y Hermione, una vez reunidos con ellos, le confirmaron que varios de los chicos de Slytherin habían tratado de pasar la protección de Harry, y que al no poder hacerlo habían hecho un rodeo para llegar por el otro lado, pero que tampoco habían podido entrar, mirando el mapa vio como todos se los Slytherin se reunían en la sala común, seguramente para averiguar lo que había ocurrido

Deberíamos usar legelimancia nuevamente – dijo Hermione

No sería mala idea – dijo Harry – pero tendríamos que tratar con alguien que no pueda reconocer lo que estamos haciendo

Tendría que ser alguien de los cursos mas bajos – dijo Ron

Bien, por el momento dejemos que nos den la respuesta – dijo Harry – después, y si acepta, tenemos que ver la forma de reunirnos con él

¿entonces estas dispuesto a entregarle la espada?

Según lo que comentó Dumbledore, la espada no le serviría de mucho

Espero que tenga razón –dijo Hermione – Voldemort sabe demasiado de magia como para anular cualquier tipo de protección que tenga la espada.

Salieron del salón y después se dirigieron a clases, y finalmente a la reunión del ED, en donde continuarían con la practica del cántico de la sanación, cosa que les estaba tomando más tiempo del que Harry había pronosticado, y es que mucho de los integrantes tenían un gran problema con ese tipo de nivel de magia, que realmente era muy avanzada, por lo que se retiraban muy agotados de las sesiones.

Harry llegó a la sala común y se dirigió a su cuarto, ya que ese día no había tenido tiempo para ver a Feralof, a quien Harry había dejado para que paseara cerca del bosque prohibido, bajo el cuidado de Kreacher y Dobby, y como él se podía aparecer en cualquier parte del castillo, Harry solo tenía que llamarlo para que este apareciera a su lado casi al instante.

Esa noche Harry tenía que continuar con lo que al hechizo para destruir horcruxes se refería, ya que si bien lo había visto una vez, tenía serios problemas para realizarlo, ya que al parecer había algo que había omitido, por lo que trataba de recordar lo más que podía de lo que había visto en el relicario, cerraba lo ojos y buscaba las imágenes y las palabras de Slytherin, pero no había nada que le indicase lo que tenía que hacer, pero las últimas palabras de él era lo que más le inquietaban, ya que hacían referencia a escritos que había dejado en su casa.

Harry estaba seguro que Voldemort había obtenido el conocimiento de Slytherin y por lo tanto también había tenido acceso a los escritos, la duda para Harry era si en verdad esos escritos existían todavía, si la casa aun se encontraba en ese viejo pantano, o habría sido destruido, o convertido en algún pueblo, estaba seguro que en uno de esos escritos estaba la clave para dominar el encantamiento, y si no fuera porque Hermione le había contado que si no conocía la ubicación exacta de la casa del pantano no podrían aparecerse.

Después de varios intentos se dio por vencido y decidió practicar un poco de magia elemental, ahora podía controlar los objetos sólidos sin la necesidad de la varita, haciéndolos levitar y moviéndolos a su voluntad, claro que mientras más grande era el objeto, más complicado era moverlo, después de unos minutos llegaron el resto de sus compañeros, los que ya habían visto a Harry haciendo eso, pero este les había comentado que no podría enseñarles eso, entonces dejó las cosas en sus lugares y llamó a Feralof, ya que era hora de que se durmiera.

Pasó el resto de la semana sin que Pansy diese señales de haberse comunicado con Draco, Harry estaba tentado a ir a preguntarle, pero Hermione le había comentado que le diese tiempo antes de presionarla, mas que mal solo habían pasado un par de días desde la conversación, claro que el argumento de Harry era que a Draco solo le quedaría una semana para que se cumpliera el plazo que le había impuesto Voldemort para entrar en el castillo, por lo que tendrían que planificar la forma de hacerlo de manera que no pareciese sospechoso.

Fue durante la cena del domingo que Harry vio que una lechuza parda, de las que pertenecía al colegio y estaban al servicio de los alumnos, se posaba frente a él, tomó el sobre y vio que no tenía nombre, así que con mucho cuidado lo abrió, era de Pansy , quien los citaba a la 21:00 en la misma sala en la que se habían reunido, Harry se volteó a mirar la mesa de Slytherin y vio como ella lo miraba , por lo que Harry solo hizo un gesto de asentimiento y se giró para seguir hablando con Ron y Hermione, claro que de común acuerdo, ellos se irían a la sala común.

Acordaron que harían lo mismos que la vez anterior, colocarían las respectivas protecciones y Harry se entrevistaría solo con la chica, mientras que en el salón contiguo estarían Ron y Hermione, con un par de orejas extensibles, escuchando lo que hablaban, además de vigilar que nada raro pasara, por lo que Harry estaría nuevamente pendiente de su galeón, por el que le avisarían si algo malo ocurría, además de ir con su capa invisible, mas que mal la hora de la reunión significaba quebrar el toque de queda.

Tendremos que ver que alguien nos abra la puerta una vez que volvamos la sala común – dijo Ron

Bueno – dijo Hermione – para eso le pediremos a alguien del ED que esté atento a nuestro llamado para que nos abra la puerta

Podemos pedírselo a Ginny – dijo Harry

Como quieras –dijo Ron.

Harry habó con Ginny y le contó un poco lo que haría en la noche, y aunque eso molestó un poco a Ginny, ella aceptó estar ahí para abrirles la puerta, tanto para salir como para entrar, ya que habían olvidado que el retrato de la dama gorda, tenía instrucciones de dar a conocer los nombres de las personas que entraran o salieran de la sala común cuando se acercara la hora del toque de queda, y sobretodo mientras este estuviese. Por lo que saldrían unos diez minutos antes de que se realizar al a reunión, así habría tiempo para colocar las protecciones necesarias.

Cuando estaban llegando al salón en donde se realizaría la reunión, los chicos sacaron el mapa, para comprobar en donde estaba Pansy, y se sorprendieron de verla junto a un grupo de chicos de Slytherin, que estaban en el salón contiguo al que ocuparían para la reunión, seguramente estarían atentos al llamado de la chica, así que Harry les indicó a Ron y Hermione que colocaran la protección cuando ella saliera, y ambos utilizaran el otro salón, después de eso los chicos se escondieron detrás de un par de armaduras, para ver que apenas Pansy pasara ellos pudiesen colocar las protecciones.

Hola – dijo Harry cuando la chica entró en el salón

Pensé que tendrías puesta las protecciones – dijo ella

No es necesario – dijo Harry.

No temes que nos descubran

No – dijo Harry – se que no me descubrirán, y en el caso de que alguien llegase lo sabré.

¿Tienes vigilancia?

No soy el único – dijo Harry – no creas que nos e que en el salón del lado esta un grupo de tus compañeros esperando una señal para venir a ayudarte

¿Cómo sabes? – dijo ella sorprendida.

Eso no importa – dijo Harry – lo que realmente importa es saber la respuesta de Draco

Bien – dijo ella – la verdad es que está igual de sorprendido que yo por tu ofrecimiento

¿Y?

Bien – dijo ella – al parecer está muy desesperado, ya que dijo que si en verdad lograbas hacer que apareciera dentro del castillo sin problema él hablaría contigo

Entonces no se hable ,más – dijo Harry – que se prepare, ya que apenas tenga los preparativos hecho, te los hará saber

Dice que tiene hasta el sábado para entrar

Lo sé

Antes de que dieran por terminada la reunión, Harry sintió como su galeón le estaba quemando, lo que indicaba que algo estaba ocurriendo, así que lo sacó y vio que estaban grabadas las letras que indicaban que McGonagall se estaba acercando, y para evitar tener problemas, Harry sacó su capa invisible y se la puso, claro que antes de que lograra avanzar, vio una sombra que se detenía frente a la puerta, por lo que seguramente ella trataría de entra en el salón para ver quien se encontraba dentro, mas que mal habían encendido un par de velas, entonces Harry corrió en dirección a Parkinson y la introdujo dentro de la protección de la capa invisible

Así que así es como te ocultas para pasar desapercibido

Y funciona – dijo Harry susurrando- ahora cállate, que es una capa invisible, pero no oculta el sonido

Finalmente McGonagall se retiró del salón, y después de unos minutos, el galeón volvió a activarse, y Harry vio que indicaban que era seguro salir, seguramente McGonagall se había ido a otro piso, por lo que se sacó la capa y la guardo, para después salir del salón y encontrarse con Ron y Hermione, se dirigieron al salón en donde estaba los Slytherin y quitaron las protecciones, después de eso los tres, debajo de la capa de invisibilidad, se dirigieron a su sal común, y antes de llegar le pidieron a Ginny que abriera la puerta, y una vez dentro Harry le tocó el mano, para que ella cerrara la puerta.

Y bien – dijo Ron - ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

Que Draco se reunirá con nosotros – dijo Harry

Pero para eso tendremos que dejarlo entrar el castillo – dijo Hermione

Y es lo que tenemos que ver – dijo Harry

Dumbledore debe saber como hacerlo – dijo Ron

Irían a hablar con el Dumbledore al otro día, ya que si él no encontraba la manera de hacer entrar a Draco al castillo, tendrían que ingeniárselas para hacerlo, y pretendían hacerlo antes del desayuno, por lo que dejarían su entrenamiento de la mañana para poder hablar con la directora antes de que ella se dirigiera al gran salón, y la pillaron justo cuando estaba cerrando su despacho, y por alguna razón no se había sorprendido de ver a los chicos ahí

Recuerden que las clases comienzan luego – dijo ella, dejándolos pasar, por lo que los tres se dirigieron rápidamente al despacho, por lo que cuando entraron lo primero que hizo el retrato fue:

Minerva me informó que Harry se había reunido con Parkinson anoche

¿Cómo lo supo? – preguntó Ron

El mapa –dijo Harry – McGonagall tiene una copia del mapa, seguramente lo tenía con ella anoche y vio lo que pasaba en el salón, por eso fue que no hizo nada por comprobar quienes estaban en el salón

La verdad es que fue a ver que nada te ocurriera – dijo Dumbledore – ya que vio que varios Slytherin estaban esperando en el salón de al lado

Lo sabíamos – dijo Hermione – por eso fue que pusimos un par de protecciones.

¿Y entonces?- preguntó Dumbledore

Draco accedió a reunirse con nosotros – dijo Harry

Eso es bueno – dijo Dumbledore – pero creo que para esta reunión Minerva debe de estar presente, mas que mal la orden debe de saber lo que pretendemos

El único pero – dijo Harry – es que no sabemos como hacerlo para que él entre en el castillo sin que nadie más sepa

La verdad es que hay una forma – dijo el director – y nadie la ha tomado en cuenta

¿Como? – preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo

Los elfos domésticos – dijo el director – ellos se pueden aparecer en cualquier parte del castillo, y pueden salir y entrar en él sin problemas

¿Cómo es posible? – preguntó Ron – si eso es cierto en cualquier momento podríamos recibir el ataque de un grupo de mortifagos que sean transportado por elfos

No es tan así – dijo Dumbledore – es algo muy complicado de comprender, ya que la magia de los elfos es algo compleja, pero ellos solo pueden aparecer en lugares a los que estén autorizados, por sus amos y los dueños de las casas a las que quieran entrar.

Por lo que solo un elfo domestico que trabaje para Hogwarts puede entrar y salir del castillos de esa manera – dijo Hermione

Así se evitan las traiciones – dijo Ron – realmente es algo que no puedo ni imaginarme

Eso quiere decir que si mandamos un elfo – dijo Harry – podremos hacer que Draco entre

Si – dijo el director – y seguramente Dobby estará encantado de hacerlo por ti

Ahora solo contémosles a McGonagall – dijo Harry

De eso me encargo yo – dijo el director – ustedes solo prepárense para el sábado, tienen que ser muy cuidadosos, cualquier fallo podrá ser mortal, tanto para ustedes como para él.

Se retiraron a clases, ahora solo tendrían que esperar las instrucciones de McGonagall, las que llegaron esa misma noche, por lo que al otro día Harry se las arregló para hacerle llegar una nota a Parkinson indicándoles que el sábado se reunirían con él y que tendría que ir solo a esperarlo en la parte de atrás de la pozada "El cabeza de cerdo" y que ahí alguien lo recogería para traerlo al castillo, pero que tenía que ir solo.

El viernes le llegó la respuesta aceptando las condiciones, por lo que los chicos se dirigieron donde McGonagall, para afinar los últimos detalles, ya que por lo menos habían convencido a Dobby de sería él quien fuese a buscar a Draco, ya que esperaban que el chicos reconociera a su antiguo elfo y se sintiera un poco más seguro, claro que el problema era que Dobby al parecer aun le temía un poco a Draco, pero al ver que Harry en persona se lo pedía el elfo aceptó.

El sábado estaba todo listo para la reunión, claro que en el ambiente había una sensación extraña, los de Slytherin se veían muy tensos, y Harry vio que habían llegado muchos miembros de la orden del fénix, seguramente para darle una mayor protección al castillo, finalmente se llegó la hora de la reunión, por lo que Harry, ron y Hermione se dirigieron al salón en donde la harían, lugar en el que ya estaba McGonagall y Dobby

Bien Dobby – dijo McGonagall – puedes ir a buscar a Malfloy

Recuerda que si no está solo no lo traigas – dijo Harry, quien no quería que los mortifagos se enteraran de esa forma de entrar en el castillo.

El elfo desapareció, y unos segundos después se sintió su aparición, y vieron como llegaba con Draco Malfloy, quien estaba completamente cambiado a como lo recordaran, si bien había crecido un poco, no tenía la misma parada orgullosa que le habían conocido, su pelo era ligeramente más largo, y sus ojos grises estaban marcado con un tinte lila, lo que indicaba que estaba recuperándose de algún golpe, seguramente una tortura de Voldemort por demorarse, venía vestido con la típica túnica negra que caracterizaban a los mortifagos.

No son necesaria las varitas – dijo Malfloy levantando sus manos, mostrando que no tenía la suya, claro que Harry vio como sus ojos se abrían, seguramente había visto la espada encima de la mesa – no tengo a mano la mía

Señor Malfloy – dijo McGonagall – que bueno que vino, tenemos mucho que hablar

¿Por qué quieren ayudarme? – preguntó de inmediato

Es lo que discutiremos – dijo Harry – porque no pretendemos ayudarte sin que nos devuelvas el favor

Me lo imaginaba – dijo Malfloy

Sabes claramente que esta es tu única oportunidad para salir del camino en el que estas

¿Por qué piensas que quiero salirme?

Porque habrías acepado la opción que te dio Dumbledore – dijo Harry

Entonces eras tu quien estaba ahí – dijo Draco - ¿Por qué no lo ayudaste?

Porque me inmovilizó – dijo Harry – unos segundos antes que los desarmaras Dumbledore lanzó un encantamiento paralizador.

Bien – dijo Draco – el me ofreció ayuda, que me podrían ocultar y proteger junto con mi madre, y que mi padre estaba a salvo en Azkaban, pero ahora él fue liberado por el señor oscuro ¿Están dispuesto a protegerlo a él también?

¿Está dispuesto a dar un paso al lado y dejar a Voldemort? – preguntó Hermione

No lo sé – dijo el chico – siempre mostró una admiración hacia el señor oscuro, pero este ya no lo toma en cuenta, últimamente solo lo tiene como objeto de humillación.

La oferta de protegerte a ti y a tu madre no están vigentes – dijo McGonagall – ya que necesitamos a alguien dentro del circulo de Mortifagos

Así que quieren que les sirva de espía – dijo Malfloy- eso sería firmar mi sentencia de muerte

De todas formas estas casi muerto – dijo Harry – si hoy llegas ante Voldemort con la espada, el te matará

Solo te ofrecemos una extensión de tu vida – dijo McGonagall – en la que si las cosas resultan bien, saldrás bien parado, se te retiraran los cargos de mortifago y podrá hacer una vida tranquila

Pero él se enterará – dijo Malfloy – el siempre se entera

No si sabes cumplir con tu papel como corresponde

Pero si les doy el paradero de Snape sabrá que alguien lo traicionó, y de inmediato interrogara a todos sus mortifagos.

No pedirnos a Snape – dijo Harry – no por el momento

¿Entonces?- preguntó Draco

Solo que nos informes acerca de los planes del Voldemort – dijo McGonagall

Y cuando yo te haga una pregunta específica – dijo Harry – la respondas con sinceridad.

¿Cómo sabrán que nos los traicionaré? – dijo el chico

Porque tendrás que hacer la promesa inquebrantable – dijo McGonagall

¿Qué pasa si me descubren? – preguntó el chico

Si puedes escapar – dijo McGonagall – te recibiremos en el castillo, y si puedes traer tu familia, también los recibiremos

Bien – dijo el chico – creo que puedo intentarlo, ya que de todas formas estoy al borde de morir, sea de una forma u otra, creo que me conviene aceptar su ayuda.

McGonagall tomó las manos de Draco, mientras que Hermione serviría de testigo, después comenzaron con las tres peticiones que tendría la promesa, la primera de ella era que no los traicionaría, la segunda que serviría de espía para la orden y Harry, y la última, fue que cuando llegase el momento de la batalla final, se uniría a la orden del fénix.

Bien – dijo Draco – el único inconveniente es ¿Cómo nos comunicaremos?

De la mejor manera posible – dijo Hermione – por medio de los galeones falsos

¿pero no se pueden enviar mensajes largos? – dijo el chico

Pero podemos manda a buscar por medio de Dobby – dijo Harry – por lo menos él pude aparecerse en el castillo

Y ahora ¿donde se encuentra Voldemort? – peguntó McGonagall

No lo sé, la verdad es que está preparando algo grande en el extranjero, Snape está a cargo, y por lo que he escuchado a movilizado muchas fuerzas.

Un ataque en el extranjero – pensó McGonagall - me pregunto el ¿por que?

No sabría contestarles.

Entonces Draco hace un movimiento rápido y llevó su mano al antebrazo izquierdo, Harry supo que la marca tenebrosa le estaba escociendo, lo que seguramente indicaba que Voldemort los estaba convocando, por lo que esa era la señal que la reunión debía de terminar y Draco tenía que irse con la espada, Hermione le entrega el galón falso i finalmente McGonagall le hace entrega de la espada, todos la miraron con cuidado, y Draco la tomó como un tesoro muy preciado.

Lo que te pido – dijo Harry – es que le eches un ojo de vez en cuando

¿No sé porque se le ocurrió tener esta espada? – dijo Draco

Para nada bueno – dijo Ron – te lo puedo asegurar

Y si en algún momento asesina a alguien realmente importante – dijo Hermione – nos avisas

Si lo hace saldrá en las noticias – dijo Draco – bien, pueden dejarme en Hogmasde

Dobby – dijo McGonagall y el elfo de inmediato apareció – puedes llevar a Draco al lugar desde donde lo trajiste.

Como mande – dijo Dobby tomando la mano de Draco

Lo dejas y te vienes de inmediato – dijo Harry.

No vemos – dijo Draco

Suerte – dijeron todos

Y no le cuenten a Pansy – dijo el chico – no todos en Slytherin son de confianza.

Ella es espía de Voldemort

No, pero se lo puede contar a alguien que no convenga

Pero ella tratara de que le contemos

De eso me encargo yo – dijo Draco, tomando la mano de Dobby y desapareciendo.


	25. Capítulo XXV:El inicio de la guerra

**Capítulo XXV: El inicio de la guerra **

Tres hombres vestidos de negros aparecieron al mismo tiempo detrás de un viejo edifico del centro de París, estaba helado, y el cielo nublado, tanto que parecía que pronto comenzaría a llover, los hombres se apuntaron con sus varitas, pero por suerte ninguno de ellos se atacó, ya que llevaban mascaras en sus rostro, que los hacía reconocerse como compañeros, dos de ellos se dirigieron en dirección al tercero, que era el que estaba más cerca de la puerta.

Todo en orden – informó uno de ellos

Estamos a tiempo – informó el segundo

Me parece – dijo el que estaba en la puerta, un hombre de cabello negro grasoso y piel blanca – el señor tenebroso estará complacido.

Te tiene mucha fe – dijo el primer mortifago – mira que confiarte a ti la conducción del ataque

¿A caso crees que lo harías mejor tú? – preguntó Snape

Desde luego – contestó el hombre de manera desafiante – mi esposa y yo siempre le hemos sido fiel

Entonces ¿Por qué no le pides que te deje comandar el otro ataque?

Porque sabes que se lo encargó a Bella – contestó.

Snape hizo que los ambos mortifago entraran en la casa, para después entrar y cerrar la puerta. Estaba todo oscuro, pero la luz de que entraba desde las ventanas hacía que por lo menos se vieran la siluetas de alas cosas, por lo que los tres llegaron a la escalera, se dirigieron al segundo piso, en donde había una puerta y se podía saber que al otro lado habían varias personas, ya que la luz que salía por las rendijas de la puerta indicaban que era la única habitación con en la que se reunirían.

Cuando entraron, varios de los mortifagos levantaron sus varitas apuntando a los visitantes, pero cuando vieron que de quienes se trataban las bajaron y después cada uno se dirigía a unos asientos de la mesa, ya que todos esperaban a Snape para que entregara las últimas indicaciones para el ataque, el ataque tan largamente preparado y que daría inicio a la guerra que Voldemort tenía preparada. La guerra que le daría el control del mundo, plan en el que Severus Snape jugaría un importante rol, no como un peón, que eran los conejitos de indias de Voldemort, sino como uno de sus generales, y esta era su primera gran misión.

Snape sabía claramente las intenciones de Voldemort, ya que atacarían las posibles defensas y alianzas que podrían formar los países para hacerle frente, sabía que golpeando de a uno o dos países a la vez lograría causar el pánico suficiente, y con eso lograría su propósito final, conquistar el ministerio ingles y apoderarse de todo lo que era el mundo mágico, y finalmente someterían a los muggles, y estos tendrían que obedecer o morir. Claro que dentro de todo esto estaba el caso de Harry Potter, Snape sabía que Voldemort buscaría la forma de destruir al muchacho, quien según él no tenía ni la mas mínima posibilidad contra su señor, pero había visto la preocupación de Voldemort la única vez que habían hablado del tema.

Tenemos todo listo – dijo uno de los mortifagos, después de que Snape tomara el lugar en el extremo de la mesa

Repasemos – dijo Snape

Bien – respondió otro mortifago – los hombres lobos a cargo de Grayback comenzarán con los ataques masivos en los puntos convenidos

Mientras que los dementores estarán esperando escondidos a que comienzan a aparecer los aurores

Y ahí trataran de acabarlos, mientras que todos los demás nos concentraremos en el ataque principal.

Apenas entremos bloquearemos cualquier método de comunicación existente.

Recuerden – dijo Snape – que si fallamos el señor tenebroso no será piadoso, por lo que los que quieran seguir los pasos de Dolohov o Lucius Malfloy.

Por lo menos se salvo de ser asesinado gracias a su hijo – dijo otro de los mortifagos

Aun no dé como fue que logró burlar la protección del castillo y conseguir la espada que el seños tenebrosos quería

No nos salgamos del tema – dijo Snape, quien también se había hecho la misma pregunta, ya que había intentado hablar con Draco, pero le había sido imposible, ya que el señor oscuro ya lo había entrevistado, y Draco seguía vivo, lo que significaba que este había convencido al señor oscuro. Aun así Snape sabía que Draco había aprendido oclumencia, claro que nunca supo si el nivel sería lo suficientemente bueno como para mantener a Voldemort lejos de los recuerdos. Snape lo había hecho una vez y le resultó, claro que había tenido que esforzarse al máximo. – hoy nadie de nosotros debe para de combatir.

Entonces nos retiramos – dijo otro mortifago

Y se van a sus posiciones- dijo Snape – a la hora señalada comenzará el ataque.

Recuerden que sin piedad – dijo otro mortifago mientras veía como el resto de sus compañeros salían de la habitación.

En otro paraje del mundo, otra reunión similar se estaba llevando a cabo, en esta participaban varios magos y brujas, pero a diferencia de la anterior, esta estaba dirigida por una mujer, Bellatrix Lestrange, la que se decía a si misma como la mas grande admiradora de Voldemort, y según ella lo había demostrado varias veces, claro que ahora llegaría el momento de mostrar esa fidelidad.

Estaban reunidos en una pequeña cabaña cerca en un pequeño poblado que estaba cerca de Sofía, la capital de Bulgaria, Voldemort tenía planeado un ataque masivo, por lo que estaban esperando que él diera la orden de comenzar, así que en ese momento se encontraban afinado los últimos detalles, ya que si bien sería un ataque parecido al que realizaría el otro grupo, aquel ataque incluiría otros tipos de criaturas, ya que los magos de búlgaros conocían muy bien la magia oscura, debido a que en Drumstang las enseñaban.

Entonces todos saben lo que hay que hacer – dijo Bellatrix

Lo gigantes se encargaran de la distracción – dijo uno de los magos

Mientras que en los puntos de distracción los inferis ayudaran a crear la confusión

Tenemos infiltrados en los departamentos de comunicaciones, así que una vez que iniciemos nadie podrá comunicarse ni pedir ayuda.

Recuerden que tenemos que controlar antes de que los aurores lleguen – dijo Bellatrix

¿Qué se ha sabido del señor tenebroso? – preguntó otro de los magos

Está coordinado los ataques – dijo ella – es más, si alguno de nosotros tiene problemas él personalmente nos apoyará

Pero sería más sencillo si él mismo ayudara – dijo otro mortifago

Sabes bien que tenemos que demostrar que le somos útiles, la mayoría de ustedes lo renegó cuando desapareció, y los que les fuimos fiel terminamos en Azkaban.

Y recuerden – dijo otro mortifago – que si bien el señor tenebroso perdonó nuestra falta de confianza, pero no olvida y espera que cumplamos con sus encomiendas.

Y recuerden – dijo bellatrix levantándose y caminando en dirección a la puerta – no muestren piedad, el que no se rinda deberá morir

Ella tenía la responsabilidad de dirigir el ataque, realmente le había rogado a Voldemort que le permitiera demostrarle que no se volvería a equivocar, aun llevaba en su cuerpo las marcas que le había dejado Voldemort después de que hubiese fallado en la misión de recuperar la profecía, claro que se preguntaba que era lo que decía esa maldita profecía, que era lo que rebelaba, porque no era tonta y sabía que seguramente esa profecía revelaba el secreto de quien o como destruir a su maestro, por suerte esta se había destruido y nadie la había escuchado, claro que también estaba el tema de Harry Potter, ya que si bien la única vez que lo había visto lo había juzgado como un chico con solo suerte, después de lo acontecido en el ministerio de magia pensaba distinto.

Había visto como su maestro había tratado de poseer a Potter, sabía que su maestro tenía ese poder, lo había vito usarlo anteriormente para controlar a otras persones, jugando con alguno de sus enemigos, quienes no se atrevían a atacar a la persona poseída, pero su maestro había intentado hacer eso para ver si Dumbledore era capaz de matar, y se sorprendió de ver que Dumbledore no hizo ningún intento por atacar, más bien esperó al parecer seguro de que Potter ganaría, y después vio como su maestro era expulsado del cuerpo de potter, volviendo al suyo propia, y al parecer algo debilitado.

Para desgracia estaban llegando los aurores y el mismo Fudge, por lo que seguramente los atraparían, pero su maestro había llegado a su lado y la había liberado de la prisión en la que Dumbledore la había dejado, y ella hizo la aparición conjunta que los había sacado del ministerio, si bien eso permitió que no la matasen, le costo un par de semana en cama, su esposo y cuñado en Azkaban, y toda su familia deshonrada, quedándole solo su hermana y su sobrino, quien tendría que limpiar el honor.

Y ahora su cuñado y su marido estaban bajo el mando de Snape, en el otro ataque, y ella estaría dirigiendo el otro grupo, a ella le tocaría limpiar un poco el honor, ya que Draco, si bien había cumplido con el encargo del señor tenebroso, no había terminado el trabajo de manera correcta, y por suerte en su último encargo había salido victorioso, pero sabía que su maestro no le tenía la suficiente confianza como para asignarlo a algún grupo, por lo menos eso era bueno, ya que era él único que podría continuar con la línea de la familia, por otro lado si las cosas salían mal, aun estaba Narcisa, quien tampoco había sido asignada a ningún grupo, y estaba en casa junto a Draco y el señor oscuro, esperando el desenlace de la batalla.

Salió al patio de la casa, se veía que era un pueblo pequeño, escuchaba a lo lejos un grupo de chicos jugando, seguramente eran muggles, ya que hablaban de un pelota, sacó su varita y la movió entre sus dedos, una excitación le recorría el cuerpo, hacía tiempo que no se sentía así, la excitación antes de matar, se detuvo en medio del patio y miró hacia atrás, todos los mortifagos iban tras de ella, se volvió hacia ellos y de pronto llegó la señal, todos sintieron la marca oscura quemarles, entonces miraron a Bellatrix quien solo dijo:

llegó la hora de la muerte, no dejen piedra levantada, por el señor oscuro – y desapareció al igual que el resto de los mortifagos, ya no había vuelta atrás.

En el ministerio de magia francés las cosas estaban tranquilas, hacia tiempo que sabían que el señor tenebroso de Inglaterra había retornado, pero no creían, o esperaban, que su poder no se extendiera por todo Europa, ya lo había tratado de hacer antes al aliarse con los gigante, pero ellos habían perseguido y acabado con la mayoría de las tribus, además que mientras no conquistara a Inglaterra los demás países estaban seguros.

Claro que había llegado una orden del ministerio que todos los aurores debían de estar preparados para ir a combate, seguramente irían en apoyo del ministerio ingles cuando este fuese atacado, claro que al parecer algo rara había estado ocurriendo últimamente, ya que durante los últimos día habían muchas reuniones, especialmente la de los jefes de seguridad, un auror joven de nombre Francis habías comentado que las reuniones se habían iniciado después de la visita de madame Maxime, la directora de la academia Beauxbatons, y sabía que ella era una mujer que había estado en contacto con Dumbledore, y que había estado tratando de reclutar voluntarios para la organización que el mago había creado, aunque en ese momento no lograba recordar el nombre

Yo tampoco – dijo el mago – es más, a mi ni me intentaron convencer

Lo que se – dijo Francis – desde el día que Maxime vino que las reuniones se has llevado a cabo

¿Qué es lo que ocurrirá? – dijo otro de ellos

No lo sé – contestó otro – solo espero que no sea nada grave, hoy tengo una reunión familiar y espero no llegar tarde

Puedes irte – dijo otro de los mago – yo puedo cubrirte

Sabes que no está permitido – dijo el mago – además que ya casi es hora de terminar el turno

Emergencia – llegó gritando un mago – los grupos cuatro y cinco tienen que ir al sur de Marsella, un grupo de hombres lobos fue visto cerca de la posada de Liz

Maldición – dijo el mago que tenía la reunión – tenían que aparecer justamente hoy, grupo cinco, los quiero listo en un minuto

El grupo desapareció, y detrás de ellos había hizo el otro grupo, claro que los que se habían quedado no pudieron hablar acerca del supuesto ataque, ya que en ese momento tres muchachos llegaban corriendo gritando que había mas ataque, y en esta ocasión se trataba de magos, y los siguientes dos grupos fueron despachados, y así sucesivamente, al parecer habían ataques es todas partes del país, por lo que los grupos de aurores, contención mágica y de desastres mágicos eran enviados a socorrer

Ataque en Toulouse – dijo otro mensajero – ya no sé lo que pasa, pero es un ataque contra un centro químico muggle

Vamos – dijo el jefe de uno de los escuadrones de aurores – esa es nuestra zona, ¿Qué es lo que esta ocurriendo?

No lo sé – dijo el chico – pero los jefes no han dicho nada

Espero que pronto tengan una idea – dijo – porque si siguen así las cosas no habrá auror en el ministerio que no salga esta noche

El grupo numero quince estaba por salir, ellos habían sido entrenados especialmente en lo que era el tratamientos de los productos químicos muggles, ya que habían aprendido que muchos de ellos eran realmente peligrosos, aun para los magos, sobretodo que había productos que no se podían mezclar con agua, ellos habían tenido que mezclarse con los muggles y asistir a una universidad muggle para entrenarse, y les habían tomado cariño y se habían sorprendido de lo que los muggles habían creado para suplir la falta de magia, el grupo numero quince se estaba dirigiendo al punto de aparición cuando otro chico legaba corriendo

Se ordena que ningún auror salga del ministerio y que se preparen para el combate

¿Qué es lo que estas diciendo? – dijo el jefe del grupo quince

Es la orden directa del ministro

Pero ¿sabe le ministro el peligro que es que ataquen el complejo químico de Toulouse?

No lo creo – dijo el chico – pero al parecer creen que el ministerio será victima de un ataque

¿Quién querría atacarnos? – preguntó uno de los miembros

Mortifagos – dijo el jefe, quien realmente era muy listo

¿Pero están lejos de Inglaterra?

Y por eso es que somos el primer blanco – dijo el auror – ya que el ministerio ingles está muy preparado para recibir un ataque

Y nosotros ¿no lo estamos? – preguntó otro de los mago.

No – respondió el jefe – no estamos preparados, ya que en este momentos prácticamente la totalidad los aurores están en terreno.

Y entonces se escuchó una terrible explosión, y de pronto entraron una seria de vociferadores, todos explotando de manera simultanea, todos dando la misma noticia, que estaban atacando el ministerio, y después llegó la orden del ministro, que era que todos lo aurores y personal de apoyo se dirigieran al hall de acceso y evitaran la entrada de los mortifagos, así que los cuatro grupos de aurores que quedaban bajaron al Hall

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con la sorpresa que eran casi el triple de mortifagos que aurores, por lo que sería difícil contenerlos, por suerte la mayoría de los mortifagos se encontraban tratando de acabar con la defensa con la que se habían topado, los guardias de la entrada y varias otras personas que se encontraban ahí, por lo que la llegada de los aurores fue bien recibida por los defensores, pero aun así los mortifagos los estaban superando en numero, y eso no era bueno.

Tenemos que hacer que el resto de los aurores vuelvan a ayudarnos – dijo el jefe del grupo quince.

Tienen controladas todas las formas de comunicación – dijo otro mago – tambien al parecer tienen bajo control la red flu

Entonces ¿estamos solos?

Así parece.

Entonces repleguémonos un poco y retrocedamos hasta el ascensor, desde ahí podremos atacar libremente y planificar un escape

Pero el ir hacia el ministerio significará que nos encerraremos en una trampa.

Pero si nos quedamos acá nos acabarán

La batalla estaba totalmente encarnizada, ya que los mortifagos atacaban solo a matar, mientras que los aurores estaban tratando de atacar a anular y a aturdir, por lo que no eran muchos los mortifagos que lograban anular, y si lo hacían, enseguida uno de sus compañeros lo liberaba o lanzaba el contra maleficio para despertarlos, pero las cosas empeoraron cuando llegaron los dementores, y para el colmo un grupo de hombres lobos, así que los defensores tuvieron que dejar las defensas y escapar hacia el interior del ministerio, la trampa de Snape estaba saliendo tal y como él lo había pronosticado.

Escaparon – dijo Lucius – el ministerio es nuestro

Aun no – dijo Snape – ahora se reagruparan por piso, y supongo que atacaran a matar.

Entonces ¿Por qué los dejamos escapar? – preguntó Rodolphus

Porque no teníamos la posibilidad de acabarlos sin que por lo menos un grupo escapar y por lo que vi, nosotros no hemos sufrido bajas, ya que no atacaban a matar

Entonces ¿Cómo los acabaremos?

Piso por piso – dijo Snape – los arrasaremos de apoco hasta llegar al ministro

Pero nos estarán esperando – dijo Lucius

Y crees que vos a ser tan entupido como para ir de los primeros – dijo Snape, abriendo la puerta de unos de los ascensores - _Engorgio _– agrandando mágicamente el ascensor

Ya veo – dijo Lucius

Los hombres lobos subirán en este ascensor – dijo Snape – mientras que los dementores subirán y entraran en lee primer piso y estarán cerca de los defensores.

Entonces hizo que los hombres lobos subieran al ascensor, mientras que el otro había llegado, así que esta vez fue Lucius, por orden de Snape quien lo había agrandado, mientras que el resto de los mortifagos se subía en él, Snape mando a los hombre lobos al primer piso y enseguida tomó el otro ascensor dándoles tiempo a los hombres lobos de salir del ascensor y comenzar el combate, por lo que cuando escuchó que el ascensor se detenían, hizo que comenzara subir el otro.

La puerta del ascenso se abrió y vio como los hombres lobos estaban peleando y defendiéndose de los magos que estaba en aquel piso, pero los defensores al ver que el otro ascensor llegaba llenos de mortifagos se vieron derrotado, y no tenían donde escapar, ya que la única forma de abandonar aquel piso era el ascensor, era el único piso que no contaba con otro método de escape. Así que si querían salir con vida tendrían que arreglárselas para llegar al ascensor

Pero será un suicidio – dijo uno de los defensores

En todo caso estamos muertos – dijo otro de los defensores – no creo que quieran dejarnos con vida

Viene los dementores – grito una bruja desesperada, quien se levanto para salir corriendo pero no logro avanzar mucho cuando cayó muerta

_Expecto Patronum_ - se defendieron la mayoría de los magos, haciendo que sus patronus

No podemos resistir – dijo el mago – será mejor que nos rindamos

No – dijo otro de los magos, pero ya era tarde, varios de sus compañeros habían levantado sus manos y arrojaron sus varitas, entonces la lucha terminó vio como ellos se levantaban y comenzaban a juntarse para caminar en dirección a los mortifagos, pero un par de magos no habían dejado sus varitas y las habían guardado, no confiaban en lo que estaban viendo, pero al parecer si hacían las cosas como correspondía podría salir a salvo.

Caminaban con las manos en alto, mientras veían como los dementores comenzaban a cerrarles el paso, el mago que no había dejado su varita y la tenía oculta en su manga miraba en todas direcciones, seguramente esperando ver los que ocurría, vio que la puerta del ascensor estaba abierta, solo estaban a unos paso cuando pasó lo que temía, vio a los mortifagos apuntándoles y al que parecía el líder dar la orden

Mátenlos

Entonces una lluvia de luces verdes iluminó el hall del premier piso, y el mago, quien se había agacha do rápidamente, sintió como una seria de cuerpos caían, entonces tomó su varita u comenzó a atacar, y pese a la orden que había de tratar de capturar a mortifagos, pero la única manera de salir era matando. Atacó con la maldición asesina al mortifago que tenía masa cerca, el que cayó muerto, corrió hacia el ascensor lanzando maldiciones hacia atrás, hacia las posiciones en las que había visto a los mortifagos, llego al ascensor y se giró agachándose, esquivando las maldiciones que le habían lanzado, vio como varios de sus compañeros estaban llegando al ascensor, por lo que procedió a cubrirlos y una vez que todos los que estaba vivos habían llegado el ascensor cerraron las puertas y subieron al segundo piso

¿Por qué al segundo y no al primero para escapar? – preguntó una bruja

Porque seguramente estarán esperándonos en el primer piso – dijo el mago – y no creo que seamos los suficientes como para abrirnos el camino, lo mejor es ir al segundo piso y advertirles lo que pasará si tratan de rendirse.

Llegaron al segundo piso y antes de abrir la puerta conjuraron el encantamiento escudos, por si los defensores que estaban ese piso los atacaban, y no se equivocaron, ya que apenas se abrieron las puertas fueron recibidos por un grupo de magos quienes los atacaron, claro que dejaron de hacerlo cuando vieron que se trataban de compañeros, así que rápidamente salieron del ascensor y corrieron para dirigirse junto a sus compañeros, mas que mal los mortifagos estaba por llegar, ya que el otro ascensor estaba disponible

Solo ustedes se salvaron – dijo asombrada una joven bruja

Nos habíamos rendido – explico un mago – pero alguno no votamos las varitas

Los mataron sin piedad – dijo otro mago – no creo que quieran dejar mago vivo

Entonces ya sabemos – dijo el que estaba a cargo del piso – todos estemos preparados para dirigiremos a la salida de emergencia

Vieron como el ascensor en el que habían llegado los magos del ministerio cerraba sus puertas y comenzaba a bajar, seguramente iría a buscar a los mortifagos y hombres lobo para el siguiente ataque, ahora le tocaba el turno al segundo piso y estaban listos, puestos estratégicamente para atacar, y por la advertencia de los sobrevivientes del primer piso no acatarían la orden del ministro de atacar a anular, tendrían que ser un poco más rudos y atacar a matar, entonces los ascensores comenzaron a subir, todos se prepararon, algunos estaban listos para lanar encantamientos patronus, pero algo raro ocurrió.

El ascensor no se detuvo en el segundo piso, ni en el tercer piso, sino que en el cuarto piso, y todos supieron que los magos de esos pisos no habían sido advertidos de la forma de atacar de los mortifagos, por lo que seguramente se rendirían y los matarían, varios de ellos se miraron, tenían que subir y apoyarlos y reforzarlos, mas que mal sería la única forma de poder escapar y tendrían que tratar de salvar la mayor cantidad de magos posibles.

Pero no podemos dejar el piso solo – dijo otro de los magos – mas que mal tenemos que defenderlo

Pero los mortifagos nos están acabando de a poco – dijo otro de los mago – le mejor será que nos agrupemos y demos pelea

No puedo dejar el piso sin protección – dijo el mago – pero lo que quieran ir contigo que lo hagan

Por desgracia para el joven auror, solo sus cuatros compañeros sobrevivientes se habían ofrecido para ir al cuarto piso a apoyar, claro que antes pasarían por el tercer piso, ya que ahí quiazas podrían conseguir un par de refuerzos, y sin esperar más se dirigieron al cuarto piso, claro que tambien tendrían que cuidarse el llegar al tercer piso, en donde los del uso indebido de la magia seguramente estarían esperando por todos lados, así que antes de entraran nuevamente se colocara encantamientos escudos, lo que les permitió llegar sin ningún problema

Rápidamente contaron lo sucedido en el primer piso, y comenzaron a escuchar el ruido de pelea que venía del cuarto piso, por lo que el encargado del piso envió voluntarios a apoyar, claro que nuevamente fueron pocos lo que se ofrecieron, uno de ellos un viejo mago que tenía a su nieto defendiendo el piso superior, y que era el único familiar que le quedaba con vida, por lo que tendría que tratar de salvarlo, así que solo con diez hombres el joven auror se dirigió al cuarto piso, claro que cuando llegó a la escaleras que permitía subir el curato piso, un ruido raro le llegó desde el segundo piso, pero no se detuvo a escuchar, ya que su prioridad era llegar al cuarto piso, en el que no se escuchaban más ruidos.

Entraron con mucho cuidado, y vieron que en verdad había muchos caídos, mientras que los sobrevivientes se habían rendido y estaban caminando en dirección al ascensor, en donde los mortifagos los estaban esperando, entonces el auror ordenó ponerse estratégicamente y justo esperaron unos segundos, ya que cuando se diera la orden de asesinar sería el mejor momento para atacar.

Mátenlos – volvió a sonar la orden

Avada kedabra – fueron las diez maldiciones que salieron no de los mortifagos, sino del grupo que había llegado desde el tercer piso, entonces los mortifagos en ves de matar a los que se habían rendido comenzaron a busca posiciones para defenderse, mientras que los magos que se habían rendido corrieron en dirección al ascensor, claro que a diferencia de los magos del primer piso, estos comenzaron a bajar al primer piso

¡No! - exclamó el auror – o pueden ir al primero piso, seguramente hay mortifagos esperando para acabar a quienes traten de escapar

Tenemos que salir – dijo otro de los aurores

Vámonos de aquí – dijo el joven auror – no somos los suficientes como para defender el piso

El grupo se retiró rápidamente, y llegaron a la salida de emergencia y entraron en ella, una vez ahí, el joven aproen lanzó el encantamiento con el que sellarían la puerta, ese era el último recurso, y así se aseguraría que ningún mortifago pudiese entrar por esa puerta, ahora tendrían que dirigirse al primer piso para ver si podían salvar a alguno de los magos que habían escapa al Hall.

Llegaron al segundo piso y se encontraron con la sorpresa que un combate se estaba llevando a cabo, entonces comprendió que los mortifagos estaban atacando el cuarto piso, esperando que el segundo piso quedara sin protección y así poder acabarlo rápidamente, entonces fue una suerte que el encargado del piso no quisiese enviara un grupo numeroso, y por lo menos ello sabían que no podrían rendirse, por lo que ellos entraron en el piso y se unieron al combate, pero ya era algo tarde, porque el numero de mortifagos había aumentado, y en verdad que no había muchas posibilidades que pudiesen defenderse

Repleguemos al quinto piso – dijo el encargado del piso cuando vio llegar al auror ¿y que pasó arriba?

Salvamos a varios – dijo el auror – pero escaparon hacia el ascensor y se fueron directamente al Hall

Solo espero que se salven – dijo el hombre – ahora tendremos que irnos al quinto piso y presentar la última defensa

Se replegaron en dirección al quinto piso, en donde funcionaba la oficina del ministro, y en la que seguramente estaban los magos a cargo de su seguridad, que se suponía eran los combatientes de elite de los aurores, por lo que seguramente podrían resistir más, claro que no podrían usar los ascensores y tendría que correr por las escaleras, claro que para asegurarse, uno de los aurores envió un patronum, para informar acerca de la caída de los otros pisos, y cuando llegaron corriendo, se encontraron con la sorpresa que por lo menos aun no se iniciaba la pelea en ese piso.

Mientras que en el cuarto piso los mortifagos se estaba reuniendo, ya que habían comprobado que los magos habían sellado el paso hacia las escaleras de emergencia, eso significaba que la única forma de acceder a la oficina del ministro sería ocupando el ascensor, y sabía que ahora los magos os se rendirían, ya que habían habido sobrevivientes, eso era lo único que estaba fallando en el plan de Snape, quien pensaba que podría acabar el combate si perder muchos mortifagos, pero ese ataque en el cuarto piso case le había costado la vida a él, pero por suerte la maldición la había recibido otro mortifagos que había eludido la que le habían lanzado a su posición.

Bien Snape – dijo Lucius, quien sangraba de la nariz - ¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora?

Seguir luchando – dijo Snape – subir el quieto piso y acabar con la resistencia

Pero nos estarán esperando – dijo Rodolphus

¿Y? – dijo Snape

Que nos puede costarnos la batalla

No – dijo Snape – llama a todos los mortifagos, Hombres lobos y dementores que estaban en el Hall, que nos seno unan acá

¿Qué piensas hacer?

Atacar con todo – dijo Snape – no podrán resistir una invasión constante

Pero puede hacer que le lleguen refuerzos – dijo Lucius

Pero a nosotros tambien nos llegaran refuerzos, y seguirían los combates en el Hall

Llamaron a todos los mortifagos y hombres lobos para que se reunieran en el cuarto piso, una vez reunidos Snape y envió en ambos ascensores a los hombres lobos, y después volverían por el segundo grupo de hombres lobos y el tercer grupo, para después comenzar a mandar a los mortifagos, primeros los más jóvenes y finalmente los más capacitados, Voldemort había dicho que podía prescindir de los mortifagos nuevos, pero que los más antiguos tenían que sobrevivir.

Cuando Snape llegó en el último ascensor junto con Lucius y Rodolphus, vio que las cosas estaban como él lo había pronosticado, si bien había perdido varios hombres lobos y un par de mortifagos, ellos ya habían copado la mayoría del piso, y veían que solo un grupo compacto los estaba deteniendo, desde donde estaba reconocía a los que eran la guardia personal del ministro, y precisamente en medio de ellos estaba el ministro mismo, la persona que era el blanco de la noche, entonces levantó su antebrazo izquierdo y presionó la marca oscura

- ¿Qué haces?- dijo Lucius-¿Por qué lo has llamado si tenemos la batalla ganada?

Por órdenes el señor tenebroso – dijo Snape - ¿Crees que soy tan tonto como para convocarlo?

¿Pero no entiendo? – dijo Rodolphus

No tienes que hacerlo – contestó Snape – solo acatar las órdenes del señor tenebroso.

¿Por qué no nos informaste? – dijo Lucius

No tengo que discutir mis ordenes contigo

Y dicho esto volvieron a la batalla, la cual seguía inclinándose a favor de los mortifagos, pero no podían avanzar, ya que el grupo de defensores, mas la guardia del ministro tenían una buena defensa, la cual era casi imposible de penetrar, pero era cuestión de tiempo, ya que no podrían resistir por mucho tiempo el constante aumento de atacantes, hasta que al final todos los mortifagos dejaron de combatir, ya que el ascensor se acababa de abrir, dando paso a Voldemort.

Bien mis mortifagos – dijo Voldemort – veo que han cumplido bien mis ordenes

Señor – dijo Snape – todo salio tal cual lo dijo

Y crees que me sorprende – dijo el mago – claro que estoy un poco decepcionado de que no hayan terminado todo el trabajo

Solo queda un grupo compacto de defensores – dijo Lucius – nada que no podamos manejar

Pero ahora yo estoy aquí y terminaré el trabajo

Hizo un complicado movimiento con su varita y enseguida se sintió un gran estruendo, varios de los defensores vieron como las defensas que habían conjurado desaparecían, y vieron que había llegado Voldemort, y el primero en entrar en pánico fue el ministro, quien junto con dos de sus escoltas corrieron al despacho y se encerraron en él, suponiendo que las defensas que este tenía eran impenetrables, mientras que el resto de los defensores continuó combatiendo

si se rinde ahora juro que les perdonaré la vida – dijo Voldemort

No creo que cumplas con tu palabra – dijo el joven auror que había logrado sobrevivir en todos los pisos

Veo que aun quedan valientes – rió Voldemort – pero es mi última oferta, o se rinden o mueren

El reducido grupo de defensores sabía que no eran rivales para el señor tenebroso, pero tampoco podrían confiar en que serían perdonados, por lo que la única posibilidad era escapar, ya que aun estaba la salida de emergencia, la cual podrían bloquear, pero que significaría que tendrían que salir al hall principal para poder escapar, y seguramente habrían refuerzos de los mortifagos esperándolos

Será más sencillos enfrentarlos a ellos que al señor oscuro – dijo el auror

Pero ¿abandonaremos al ministro? – dijo uno de los guardias que había quedado fuera

El lo hizo – dijo el auror – no veo porque no podemos escapar sin él

Pero somos aurores, se supone que tenemos que dar nuestra visa por proteger la ley

Pero en este momento estamos solo, sin ayuda y no somos rivales para él, si escapamos podemos reagruparnos y pedir ayuda a los otros países.

Entonces no vamos – dijo otro mago.

Corrieron en dirección a la salida de emergencia, con los hombre lobos pisándoles los talones, por lo que apenas lograron cerrar la puerta y comenzar el descenso al Hall, y esperando que la defensa del despacho del ministro fuese lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir el ataque del mismísimo Voldemort, aunque al ver la manera en que había roto sus defensas dudaban que no fuese capaz de eliminar las del despacho.

Llegaron al hall, y se encontraron con la sorpresa, que si bien habían muchos mortifagos, todos se encontraban luchando, ya que varios de los grupos que habían salido a ver las emergencias, estaban regresando, todos con algunas bajas, pero por lo menos eran refuerzos inesperados, los magos que salieron de las escaleras de emergencia comenzaron a atacar a los mortifagos, los cuales tuvieron que replegarse hacia el ascensor, ya que tenían órdenes directas de Voldemort de no permitir que nadie tratase de llegar al quinto piso

El ministerio ha caído – dijo el joven auror – será mejor que nos vayamos y nos ocultemos

No podemos dejar nos venzan – dijo otro de los jefes de los aurores que había llegado con su grupo

El que no debe ser nombrado ha llegado y está en el quinto piso – dijo otro mago – no podemos luchar contra él

Maldición – dijo el mago – sabía que algo raro estaba ocurriendo después de que nos emboscaran en nuestra misión

Y no fueron los únicos – dijo otro de los mago – al parecer todos los grupos que salieron fueron emboscados, no tenemos ni la mitad de los hombres que teníamos en la mañana

Y han matado a muchos acá – informó el joven auror – hasta los que se rendían los mataban

Entonces vámonos – dijo otro jefe de grupo

No podemos, tenemos que defender al ministro a toda costa.

Mientras tanto en el quieto piso Voldemort había llegado a la puerta del despacho del ministro, se detuvo frente a la puerta y paso sus manos por los contornos, retrocedió unos pasos con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en su rostro, conocía los encantamientos que habían puesto en la puerta y sabía como anularlos, entonces levantó su varita y haciendo otro complicado movimiento y susurrando una palabras, lanzó un encantamientos a la puerta, pero esta no se abrió, repitió el proceso sin ningún resultado, por lo que volvió a hacerlo, esta vez se sintió una especie de temblor y todos vieron como la puerta salía expulsada hacia dentro, con tanta fuerza que golpeó a unos de los guardias del ministro, dejándolo fuera de combate.

El otro auror se puso delante del ministro para protegerlo, pero a un movimiento de la varita de Voldemort fue levantado y arrojado al otro lado del despacho, cayendo sobre los atizadores de carbón, muriendo al instante, mientras que el ministro sacaba su varita y apuntaba a Voldemort, pero estaba muy nervioso y no lograba pronunciar palabra alguna, por lo que Voldemort levantó lentamente su varita

Veo que reconoces la muerte cuando está frente a ti

No, no ,no – tartamudeó el ministro – no puedes matarme

Como que no – dijo Voldemort - ¿a que pensabas que venía?, a pedirte una reunión

Avada kedabra – dijo el ministro apuntando a Voldemort, pero el encantamiento no le salio

Así que tratando de matarme – dijo Voldemort – pero así no se hace, se hace así, Avada kedabra.

Y el ministro de magia francés había muerto, el plan había salido a la perfección, y unos de los más fuerte ministerios de magia de Europa había caído bajo su control, ahora tenía que esperar el llamado del otro ataque, porque así comenzaría a tomar el control de Europa, y después de expandiría por todo el mundo mágico y después les tocaría a los muggles, quienes serían sus esclavo. Pero por el momento bajaría al Hall para reunir sus fuerzas y estar listos para acudir al llamado de Bellatrix, total él sabía que el ministerio búlgaro era muy poderoso y no sería sencillo tomarlo, solo había aceptado la petición de Bellatrix por que le debía el escape del ministerio hacia dos años.

Mientras en el hall del ministerio la batalla continuaba, los mortifagos estaban bloqueando la entrada al ascensor, mientras que los magos del ministerio se encontraban esperando que regresaron el resto de los grupos de aurores que había salido esa noche, por lo manos para advertirles acerca de la caída del misterio, claro que las cosas empeoraron cuando el ascensor comenzó a descender y los mortifagos comenzaron a gritar de alegría, y los magos que habían logrado escapar del quinto piso sabían que eso significaba que el señor oscuro estaba bajando junto con los mortifagos que estaba con él.

Es hora de irnos – dijo el joven auror – Voldemort viene en ese ascensor

No estoy seguro – dijo otro de los magos – además, aun no han vuelto todos los grupos

No todos volverán – dijo otro mago – yo apenas logré salvarme, perdí a todos mis compañeros.

Entonces ¿A dónde nos vamos? – preguntó otro de los magos

A Inglaterra – dijo el joven auror – ahí por lo menos les advertiremos a ellos que pueden ser los próximos

O nos pueden ayudar a recobrar el nuestro

Vámonos – dijo finalmente unos de los jefes, pero que un grupo visite las casas de seguridad para ver si algún herido llegó ahí

Yo voy – dijo el joven auror – nos vemos en el ministerio ingles

Que te vaya bien Jean Jeaques – dijo el jefe al joven auror – hoy has mostrado mas valor que cualquier mago que he conocido, espero verte pronto

Yo espero que esto no se repita más – respondió – nunca había visto tantas muerte

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dando paso a Voldemort y el resto de los mortifagos, por los que todos los defensores y miembros del ministerio comenzaron la huida, así que apenas salieron del edificio comenzaron a desaparecerse, la mayoría se iría a Inglaterra, claro que antes irían por sus familias, mientras que el reducido grupo de Jean Jeaques fue a inspeccionar las casas de seguridad en busca de más sobrevivientes, por lo menos para advertirles que no fueran al ministerio.

A diferencia de la mayoría de los ministerios de magias del mundo, que estaban ubicados en el centro mismo de las ciudades principales ocultos en viejos edificios que no llamaban la atención de los muggles, el ministerio de magia búlgaro estaba ubicado en un antiguo castillo en las afueras de Sofía, desde fuera se veía como un lugar completamente bien cuidado, fuera siempre estaba custodiados por "guardias privado", ya que aunque no se sabía con ciencia cierta a que familia pertenecía aquel castillo, por lo menos se sabía (por lo menos por los muggle) que se trataba de un castillo de una muy acomodada familia que la había heredado de generación en generación

Tanto era la costumbre de las personas en no saber a quien pertenecía el castillo, que nadie se molestaba en hacer averiguaciones acerca de los dueños, claro que a veces no faltaban las personas que trataban de averiguar, especialmente periodistas, estudiantes de historia o arquitectura, inmobiliarias, constructoras, museos y conservadores, y una que otra vez algún millonario excéntrico que quería adquirir la propiedad, pero por alguna razón desistían de seguir investigando.

El gran jardín que antecedía al castillo estaba llenos de flores y árboles, que ya para esa fecha comenzarían a dar sus frutos, claro que desde fuera no se veía todo el movimiento que había tanto en los jardines como en el castillo mismo, la verdad que era una hermosa vista, y una útil fachada, además que sus protecciones eran de las mejores, haciendo casi impenetrable, ya que los jardines contaban con muchas protecciones y dentro del castillo todo estaba distribuido de manera de poder afrontar posibles ataque.

Ya hacia tiempo que habían aprendido lo que era estar bajo la amenaza de un mago oscuro, ya que Grindewal casi los había dominado, cuando su poder era inmenso, y fue solo por la aparición de Albus Dumbledore que no fueron derrotados, por esa razón era que habían cortado un poco los contactos con el ministerio ingles hacia dos años cuando estaban tratando a Dumbledore de loco, pero cuando el mismísimo director de Hogwarts les solicito que estuviesen dispuestos a presentar batalla contra Voldemort en caso que fuese necesario era que habían reanudado las conversaciones con el ministerio ingles. Además que estaba el hecho que Fudge había sido removido y reemplazado por Scrimgeour, por lo menos de buen cometido en lo que era a la relaciones con ellos.

Ahora habían reforzado sus defensas, especialmente después de la visita de la nueva directora de Hogwarts, quien les había advertido de la posibilidad que los atacasen, claro que esto solo lo sabía el mismísimo ministro, ya que McGonagall había comentado que habían logrado infiltrar un espía dentro de las filas del señor oscuro, y a él que le había tocado vivir lo que era los tiempo del Grindewal, entendía claramente lo difícil que tenía que haber sido lograr esa hazaña y que aun estuviese con vida, por lo que sabía que la seguridad de ese hombre podría salvar muchas vida.

El ministro búlgaro sin embargo había comenzado una serie de rumores, que después corroboró con la firma del convenio de cooperación con el ministro ingles, por lo que había dado la orden de que todos los aurores tenían que prepararse para el combate, y aprovecharía que los aurores se entrenarían en combate, para que el resto de los miembros del ministerio tomara una que otra clase de duelos, lo que había que reconocer como un buen método para preparar a todo el personal, ya que si bien sabían acerca del ataque, el espía de la orden del fénix no había podido informa de la fecha exacta, lo que significaba un problema, ya que tenía que seguir atendiendo lo problemas de su país.

Señor ministro – dijo la secretaria entrando en la oficina – le traigo el periódico de la tarde y su café

Gracias Mildred ¿Dónde están mis hijos?

Dimitri está en clases de piano, y Adriana se encuentra en su habitación haciendo los deberes

¿Y mi esposa?

En el club de brujas

Avísame cuando todos estén en casa

Bueno

Otra de las particularidades del ministerio búlgaro, era que el ministro vivía en el castillo junto a su familia, esto debido a la gran seguridad que había ahí, nadie podía entra o salir si ser registrado, además que habían creado un sistema de detección muy eficaz, por lo que los intrusos o espías no entraban, por lo menos no sin tener que hacer un gran trabajo de preparación, periódicamente registraban a todos los miembros del ministerio para comprobar que no estuviesen bajo los efectos de la maldición imperius, y tambien tendían un control periódico de las varitas.

Ya entrada la noche fue que le llegó la noticia que su familia se encontraba en casa, por lo que se dirigió al comedor para que cenaran todos juntos, fue en ese momento que le llegó la noticia que habían varios ataques, ya que el parecer un grupo de gigantes había abandonado su colonia de las montañas para hacer de las suyas, y al parecer fue la señal que el ministro había esperado, ya que por lo menos había preparado la salida de su familia del ministerio en caso de emergencia, pero él tenía que quedarse, mas que mal era el ministro u defendería con su vida esa casa.

Señor – dijo otro mago – parece que están atacando Varna

¿Quienes? – preguntó el ministro

Lo gigantes

¿Gigantes en Varna? – preguntó el ministro – pero si es un puerto no hay colonia de gigantes cerca

Es lo que se nos informó

Señor – llegó corriendo otro mago – se informa de un ataque en Plovdiv

¿Gigantes? – preguntó el ministro

No, hombres lobos y algunos vampiros

Maldición – dijo el ministro entendiendo que el ataque al ministerio estaba a punto de comenzar

Llama a todos los aurores para que regresen

¿Pero no piensa dejar esos pueblos sin protección?

No podemos arriesgarnos a quedarnos sin protección

¿Pero quien nos puede atacar? – dijo el joven mensajero – nadie tiene tanto poder como para penetrar todas las defensas que usted mandó a colocar

Está el señor tenebroso – dijo el ministro

Pero él primero debe tomar el ministerio ingles – dijo el joven – después de eso tratará de atacarnos

Eso es lo que pensamos – dijo el ministro, pero ¿Qué pasa si atacara a los otros países antes de Inglaterra?

No sería lógico

Es más lógico de lo que piensas, ya que el ministerio ingles está muy protegido, y creamos métodos para que nos avisara de algún ataque , por lo que podríamos ir en su ayuda

¿Esos métodos no funcionan al revés? – preguntó la esposa del ministro

No, estábamos haciendo los preparativos para hacerlo pero aun no están listos

¿Pero que pasara con los otros ataque? – dijo Adriana – no puedes dejar que inocentes mueran si que trates de protegerlos

Pero si son señuelos y mando a los aurores a una trampa será lo mismo que si no los envió.

¿Y que pasa si te equivocas y no atacan el ministerio? – volvió a preguntar la esposa del ministro

Entonces seré recordado como el peor ministro de la historia – dijo el ministro – está bien, envía a los aurores a detener los ataques, pero con la orden de si las cosas se complican vuelvan de inmediato.

Como diga – y todos lo mensajeros se retiraron a dar las instrucciones

Ahora – dijo el ministro mirando a su esposa y sus hijos – he temido este momento desde que se supo del retorno del señor oscuro ingles, por lo que preparé un método de protección para ustedes, así que se irán por la salida secreta y de ahí desaparecerán y se irán a Inglaterra, a casa de su tía Dorotea.

Y en ese momento comienza a sonar una especie de alarma, la que indicaba claramente que el ministerio se encontraba bajo un ataque, y un gran estruendo irrumpió en el salón, ya que una enorme roca había entrado por el techo y destrozado la mesa en la que estaban comiendo, pero como todos ya se habían levantado, ninguno quedó herido, entonces el ministro comprendió que la avanzada de los mortifagos eran gigantes, lo que haría realmente complicado que las defensas exteriores resistieran mucho tiempo si se trataba de un gran numero de gigantes.

Entraron tres aurores de la guardia personal del ministro, los cuales estaban asignados a la protección de la esposa y sus hijos, por lo que cuidarían el escape de la familia, entonces todos se dirigieron rápidamente al despacho del ministro, en donde activarían el trasladador que habían creado, puesto que suponían que los canales de comunicación con el exterior estarían siendo controlados, o por lo menos bloqueados, y lo comprobaron en el despacho del ministro cuando intentaron usar la red flu para comunicarse con el ministerio ingles.

No puedes quedarte – dijo la esposa del ministro – tienes que venir con nosotros

No puedo – dijo el ministro – es mi deber permanecer aquí dirigiendo el combate y ayudando en lo posible

Pero para eso están lo aurores

Pero necesitaran ayuda, y por lo que veo será mucha

Entonces deja que me quede – dijo Dimitri

Ni pensarlo, si algo me pasa tu tendrás que cuidar de tu madre y Adriana

Otra gran piedra entro por una de las ventanas del despacho, por lo que el ministro apuró a su señora y a sus hijos para que tomaran el trasladador y pudiesen activarlo, aun así la familia no quería separarse, pero la entrada de un par de maldiciones hizo que el ministro activara el trasladador, poniendo a salvo su familia.

Fuera del ministerio se encontraba un gran número de mortifagos y algunos hombres lobos, mientras que los gigantes se encargaban de la destrucción de las defensas exteriores, el señor tenebroso había logrado introducir un par de espías dentro del ministerio y ellos se habían encargado de averiguar acerca de las defensas, por lo que sabían claramente a lo que se enfrentaban.

Además estaba el hecho de que habían amenazando al jefe de la oficina de comunicaciones para que se encargara de anular los canales de comunicación, en verdad que había sido un trabajo un poco complicado, ya que al principio habían pensado en lanzarle la maldición imperius a alguien del ministerio, pero después de averiguar acerca de los controles que le hacían al personal fue que Voldemort había desechado esa idea.

Lo gigantes se encontraban atacando la tercera y cuarta línea de defensa, las que si bien habían logrado dañas a alguno de los gigantes, no había conseguido acabar con ninguno de ellos, por lo que desde las torres del castillo un grupo de magos comenzó a lanzar maldiciones, pero después de unos minutos los mortifagos comenzaron a avanzar y a responder los ataques, varios de ellos estaban entrando en el castillo, por las ventanas

Recuerden – dijo Bellatrix – apenas los gigantes terminen de romper las protecciones los hombres lobos entrarán en el castillo, seguidos por los grupos de ataque tres y cuatro, lo grupos cinco y siete se quedaran en la entrada cuidado que nadie entre

¿Qué hay de ti? – preguntó otro mortifago

Yo estaré en la segunda oleada de ataque, tengo que llegar el segundo piso rápidamente.

¿Qué hay de los grupos que están en la distracción?

Se nos unirán a media que lleguen, la mitad se queda en la entrada y la otra mitad entra al combate

Los gigante se encontraban llegando a la puerta del castillo, que eran de dos hojas de madera, altas e imponentes, tenían varios encantamientos que la protegería de los intentos de ataque, pero ahora no sabían si esto funcionaría contra los gigantes, por lo que en el vestíbulo estaban concentrándose un numerosos grupo de magos y brujas, preparados para el combate, en la mayoría, aurores que no habían salido esa noche.

Tienen todos los canales de comunicaciones bloqueados – dijo un mago que llegó escoltado de una serie de personas, en la mayoría mujeres, que eran de la parte administrativa y no tenían nada de experiencia en combate.

Eso quiere decir que tenían un infiltrado en el departamento comunicación.

¿Qué es lo que haremos? – preguntó una bruja

Se quedarán atrás – dijo el jefe de los aurores – desde el las escalera podrán atacar a los enemigos si es que logran entra

No lo harán – dijo otro auror – las puestas son impenetrables

No estoy seguro de que resistan al ataque de los gigantes –respondió el jefe de lo aurores

Bien – dijo otro – solo espero que los de las torres hayan logrado por lo menos acabar con alguno de los gigantes

Por suerte no podrán entrar, no pasarían por la puerta

Fuera, los gigante ya habían logrado acabar con la última de las defensas, por lo que llegaron al muro y solo les quedaban abrir la puerta, Bellatrix vio que los gigantes habían terminado su trabajo en los jardines, levantó la varita y realizó un movimiento para lanzar la señal, ya que fuera se encontraban un grupo de gigantes, los cuales aparecieron caminando lentamente, formados en dos filas, y en medio transportaban un gran ariete, que en su punta tenía una cabeza de serpiente metálica.

Los magos que estaban en las torres mandaron mensajes a los magos que estaban en el vestíbulo, para que estuviesen preparados, mientras ellos seguían atacando a los otros gigantes, que se habían puesto como escudos de sus compañeros, impidiéndoles a los magos atacar a los que transportaban el ariete, una vez que estaban frente a la puerta, los gigantes golpearon la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, el ruido que había este al entrar en contacto con la puerta era sorprendente, dentro del castillo el sonido del golpe se amplificaba, haciendo retumbar las paredes.

¿Un ariete? – dijo uno de los magos – creen que con un simple ariete pueden derribar la puerta

No lo sé – dijo el ministro, quien se encontraba en la parte de atrás de la línea de defensa, junto con otros importantes magos del ministerio.

Por lo menos cuando Grindewal uso uno no de funcionó – dijo otro magos, uno de los más viejos de los que trabajaba en el ministerio.

Pero nos es con Grindewal con quien nos enfrentamos – dijo el ministro – Voldemort ha demostrado ser más poderoso

Pero Voldemort fue derrotado por un bebe

Si, pero no murió, eso demuestra que domina las artes oscuras lo suficiente como para saber anular la maldición asesina.

El ariete golpeo cuatro veces más la puerta, sin que esta se abriera, por lo que Bellatrix camino en dirección a la puerta, Voldemort le había dado instrucciones por su el ariete no funcionaba correctamente, ya que el ariete era un arma creada por el mismísimo Voldemort, y no era un simple ariete, ya que los había hechizado con magia negra y magia antigua, y le había enseñado a ella como activarlo.

Llegó a donde estaban los gigantes, junto con todos los grupos de ataques, tanto de mortifagos como de hombres lobos, claro que varios de ellos fueron alcanzado por maldiciones lanzadas por los defensores de las torres, pero una vez que estuvieron juntos con los gigantes, estaban a salvo. Bellatrix levantó la varita y lanzó el encantamiento para activar el poder de ariete.

La serpiente abrió lo ojos, en los que habían dos hermosas esmeraldas de color verde, abrió la boca, y sus colmillos se prendieron con un fuego azul, entonces los gigantes volvieron a arremeter la puerta, y en el primer golpe se vio el resultado, ya que la puerta comenzó a astillarse, dos golpe más y la puerta seguía rompiéndose, hasta que en el cuerpo golpe cedió y se rompió, y con el quinto golpe la puerta fue derribada, permitiendo la entrada del grupo de hombres lobos.

No puede ser – dijo el jefe de los aurores cuando vio que la puerta había cedido – esto es imposible

vienen los hombres lobos – dijo otro de los magos

Y en efecto, una gran cantidad de hombres lobos apareció dentro del salón, si bien no estaba transformados, los aurores habían aprendido a reconocerlos cuando estaban en su forma humana, además era lo más lógico que fueran enviados en el primer grupo, mas que mal era resistentes a los ataques mágicos, y detrás de ellos vieron que venían los mortifagos, lanzando maldiciones asesinas a diestra y siniestra.

Señor ministros – dijo uno de los jefes - están atacando a solo matar

Entonces nosotros tambien, no permitiremos que nos derroten

Ya escucharon – dijo el jefe de los aurores dirigiéndose sus hombres, ataquen a matar

La batalla se volvió completamente sangrienta, por todos lados comenzaban a caer muertos, tanto del lado de los mortifagos, como del ministerio, el problema era que seguían llegando hombres lobos y mortifagos y los defensores eran solo los que estaban ahí, y la única posibilidad de ayuda que tenían era que llegasen los grupos que habían salido a frenar los ataques, por lo que pronto tuvieron que comenzar a ceder terreno y subir al segundo piso, lugar del que no podrían escapar con tanta facilidad.

No podemos replegarnos – dijo el jefe de los aurores al ministro – si lo hacemos no podremos escapara.

Si podemos – dijo el ministro – por lo menos por los pasajes secretos del casillo

Se supone que son solo mitos – dijo el jefe de los aurores

No los son, claro que solo yo sé donde están, es una medida de seguridad que solo el ministro los conozca, y cuando termina su periodo le cuenta el secreto a su sucesor y después este le borra la memoria para que no recuerde la ubicación de los pasadizos

¿A dónde nos llevaran? – preguntó uno de los oficinistas

Depende del que usemos – dijo el ministros – tres de ellos nos llevaran al jardín posterior, unos cerca de puerta trasera, otro bajo el gran sauce que está en la laguna y el tercero deja en la fuente de los deseos

¿Solo tres?

Bueno hay una serie de pasadizos que nos moverían por todo el ministerio, sería un buen lugar para ocultarse

No nos queda de otra

Y me olvidaba del pasaje a la plaza del frente – dijo el ministro – pero es un pequeño pasillo por el que solo se puede transitar de a una persona, es muy angosto

Ese nos dejaría fuera de los terrenos del ministerio – dijo el jefe de los aurores desde ahí podríamos sorprenderlos por las espaldas

O escapar y desaparecer de inmediato

Mandemos a los oficinistas a que se pongan a salvo – dijo uno de los aurores – mándelos por el pasadizo y que se vallan a sus casas

Y por orden del ministro que solo los que quisieran quedarse a defender el ministerio lo hicieran y que el resto los siguieran para que se pudieran ir por el pasadizo, varios se quedaron, otros se excusaron diciendo que tenían familia, por lo que las fuerzas defensores se vieron muy disminuidas por la retirada de varios de los defensores. Pero el parecer algo estaba sucediendo en los jardines, ya que se escuchaba mucha bulla.

Los grupos de aurores que habían salido a ver los de os ataques estaba volviendo, el primero d ellos había sido el último en salir, por lo que había alcanzado a recibir la orden de volver si se descubría que era una trampa, claro que el problema fue que cuando se había dado cuenta de eso estaba en un lugar en el que no podían aparecerse, por lo que tuvieron que abrirse paso luchando para llegar a alguna zona en la que pudiesen aparecerse. Y ahora se encontraban con la sorpresa que estaban atacando al ministerio, y cuando se disponían a entrar vieron que se enfrentarían a un grupo de gigantes, que los estaba esperado, y ellos eran muy pocos para hacerle frente.

Poco a poco comenzaron a llegar las patrullas que habían sido enviadas, alguna muy reducidas a causa de las trampas, por lo que pronto tuvieron un numero lo suficientemente considerables como para hacerle frente a los gigantes, pero había que ser inteligente, un solo mago no podría acabar con un gigante, por lo que se acordaron atacar en grupos de cinco a los diferentes gigante, así que una vez hecho eso entraron en la batalla, y por fin los gigantes comenzaron a ser derribados.

Claro que los aurores que habían llegado no contaban con que en la puerta hubiese un grupo de mortifagos separándolos, por lo que pronto tuvieron que comenzar a retroceder a causa de la defensa que habían puesto en la entrada y por la aparición de otro grupo de gigantes, los que seguramente eran los responsables de alguno de los ataques que había dejado al ministerio con poco personal. Así que los aurores tuvieron que comenzar a retroceder hacia la entrada del castillo cuando vieron que un gran número de mortifagos, dirigidos por el mismísimo Voldemort estaba apareciendo en la entrada, lo que significaba que serían derrotados, así que dieron la orden de retirarse y dirigirse a las casas de protección.

Dentro del castillo Bellatrix había conseguido que los aurores y magos que estaban en el vestíbulos se dirigieran al segundo piso, le había extrañado que varios de los defensores se retiraran en dirección unos de los pisos superiores, ya que eso significaba que estarían encerrándose, por lo que comprendió que habían otros métodos de salir de ahí, seguramente pasajes secretos, así que pensando en que el ministro trataría de escapara por alguno de ellos, fue que dio la orden de ataque total, así que dejó dos grupos de mortifagos en la puerta y ordenó al resto entrar.

La verdad que la batalla en el vestíbulo duró menos de lo que ella esperaba, puesto que no había encontrado gran resistencia, nadie estaba a su altura en duelos, lo había demostrado al vencer a su primo Sirius, uno de los mejores duelistas que se conocía en Inglaterra, además no tenía piedad y atacaba solo a matar, así que pronto el vestíbulo era de ella, por lo que se dirigieron al segundo piso para buscar a al ministro, quien en realidad era el blanco del ataque, y lo vieron ayudando a un reducido grupo de personas entrar en un pasadizo, por lo que pronto comenzaron nuevamente el ataque, no permitiría que se fuera.

Pero se equivocó, ya que vio como el ministro apuraba al último de los hombres al pasadizo y lo cerró, para luego comenzar a defenderse, realmente era bueno, y derribó a tres de los mortifagos, y después comenzó a correr por el pasillo, se dirigía a su despacho, por lo que Bellatrix levantó su brazo izquierdo y apretó su marca oscura, convocando a Voldemort para que fuese a terminar el trabajo, mientras ella se aseguraba que no pudiese escapar, y mandaba a los otros mortifagos a que recorrieran el ministerio en busca de personas que estuviesen escondidas.

Voldemort llegó al ministerio y vio como un grupo de aurores se encontraba en el jardín, claro que ellos eran mucos más, ya que había llevado al grupo de Snape con él para que apoyaran el ataque si era necesario, así que vio como los aurores se giraban y trataban de escapar en varias direcciones, seguramente se habían dado cuenta que no podrían ganar, pero él tenía la intención de o dejar a nadie con vida, por lo que dio la orden de cazar a los que estaba escando mientras él se dirigía a donde estaba bellatrix cuidando que el ministro no escapara.

Llegó al vestíbulo y sonrió al comprobar al cantidad de magos del ministerio que habían muerto, camino con toda tranquilidad, y llegó al lado de Bellatrix, quien de inmediato se arrodilló ante él, entonces sacó su varita ya puntó a la puerta, haciendo estallar al igual que lo había hecho en Francia, pero se vio en la obligación de hacer un movimiento rápido, ya que vio como una maldición asesina se dirigía directamente a él, y vio que el ministro estaba parapetados detrás de su escritorio, por lo que la puerta no lo golpeo al explotar.

El ministro era un tipo hábil en duelos, y pese a su edad no había perdido el toque, bien lo sabía Voldemort, el que había estudiado a todos los ministros que atacaría, por lo que no se extraño que pudiese defenderse de los ataques que él le lanzaba, claro que en un instante el ministro vacilo a y Voldemort lo atacó para desarmarlo, no lo mataría aun, le gustaba jugar un poco con sus victimas, sobretodo con las que le daban trabajo, aun así llegó al lado del ministro y le apuntó con la varita

Creo que llegó tu hora

Por lo menos me iré sabiendo que algún día alguien te acabara

Eso es lo que tu crees, Avada Kedabra

Voldemort había matado a los ministros búlgaros y francés, había acabado con la mayoría de los aurores de ambos países, lo que significaba que los otros se reforzarían, pero ya había dado un gran golpe, un golpe del que nadie podría recuperase, lo que significaba que pronto podría atacar al ministerio ingles, y no había nadie que pudiese detenerlo.


	26. Capítulo XXVI: En busca de Voldemort

Capítulo XXVI: Tras la pista de Voldemort

**Capítulo XXVI: Tras la pista de Voldemort**

Harry estaba desayunando en el gran comedor junto con Ron, Hermione y Ginny, quien estaba apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Harry, ya que estaba muy cansada después de la sesión de entrenamiento de la mañana, en las que habían aprovechado de practicar un poco de magia elemental, en la que cada uno había avanzado de manera considerable, sobretodo porque el control del agua requería un gran nivel de concentración.

Durante el desayuno comenzaron a llegar las lechuzas con el periódico, una de ellas se posó frente a Hermione, quien en un principio solo se contentó con pagar el ejemplar y dejarlo a un lado, ya que no se sentía con ánimos de leerlo, claro que de pronto en comedor se llenó de voces, la mayoría diciendo lo mismo (¡no puede ser!) Harry miró en todas direcciones y veía como varios chicos se reunían en torno de alguno que tuviese un periódico, así que rápidamente tomó el profeta de Hermione y lo abrió

Ya comenzó - dijo Harry mostrando el titular del periódico

_Catástrofe mundial por caídas de ministerios_

_Anoche, y después de varias hora y muchos rumores, se supo de la caída de los ministerios de magia de Francia y Bulgaria, considerados por muchos como dos de los ministerios más poderosos de Europa, en lo que es claramente el inicio de la guerra que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y sus seguidores han estado preparando largamente para desestabilizar la paz que había durado por muchos años._

_Según fuentes oficiales del ministerio de magia ingles, a eso de las tres de la madrugada arribó desde Paris un grupo de sobrevivientes, quienes contaron acerca de una serie de ataques que se habían registrado en el país, por lo que el ministerio había quedado con muy poca protección, claro que también dichos ataques eran trampas preparados por los mortifagos para poder acabar con los aurores que llegaban a prestar apoyo_

_Estamos enviando grupos especiales para poder ver si se puede hacer algo para recuperar los ministerios caídos – afirmó Rufus Scrimgeour cuando le preguntamos acerca de la política que iba a aplicar el ministerio – ya que tenemos un acuerdo de mutua cooperación, la que hubiésemos entregado a tiempo si ese nos hubiesen avisado antes._

_Mientras tanto un par de horas después un numeroso grupo de magos provenientes del ministerio de magia de Bulgaria llegó a las dependencias del ministerio de magia ingles para solicitar asilo e informar acerca del ataque sufrido por ellos, según nuestra corresponsal en el ministerio, claro que no tenían anoticias de lo que había ocurrido con el ministro, por lo menos sabemos que su familia se encuentra bien y a salvo._

_Ahora solo nos queda preguntar cuanto tiempo más podremos seguir esperando para ver lo que hace el innombrable y sus seguidores, solo esperamos que no tenga la misma suerte y que el ministerio de magia ingles no caiga bajo un ataques tan masivo, pero por lo menos podemos contar con que Rufus Scrimgeour pueda idear la manera de defender el ministerio, el cual si cae significaría la victoria definitiva del señor oscuro y sus seguidores, según el propio ministro de magia, no tenemos que preocuparnos porque han creado las mejores protecciones mágicas que pudiesen existir._

_Estamos preparados para un ataque a gran escala, pero no por eso no nos dejaremos de buscar el rastro del que no debe ser nombrado y sus seguidores._

_Otra cosa que preocupa a varios magos y brujas, es sobre la posibilidad que el innombrable se atreva a realizar un ataque contra el colegio Hogwarts, lugar en el que actualmente se encuentra estudiando Harry Potter, él único mago que se conoce que ha sobrevivido a la maldición asesina y que ha sobrevivido a varios encuentros contra el que no debe ser nombrado, si bien el ministro asegura que el colegio está más protegido que nunca, fuentes internas aseguran que el que no debe ser nombrado quiere acabar con Potter personalmente…_

Harry ya no necesitaba seguir leyendo, ya que sabía que Voldemort estaba planificando un gran ataque, especialmente por los informes que Malfloy enviaba, ya que habían encontrado una muy buena forma de comunicarse con el chico, sin necesidad de enviar emisarios, y sobre todo porque se trataba de un método que le permitiría escapara de Voldemort si es que este lo descubría. Claro que el informe de Draco solo había dicho acerca de los ataques que pensaban hacer contra los ministerios, pero en ningún momento les había logrado enviar la información con la fecha exacta.

Maldición – dijo Ron – y eso que se les avisó

Pero por lo que leí fue un ataque muy bien planeado

Los que me preocupa – dijo Hermione – es que Voldemort se de cuenta de que estaban preparados

Pero si los derrotó – dijo Ron

Aun así al parecer en el ministerio búlgaro tuvieron mucha resistencia

Los que yo me pregunto – dijo Harry - ¿con cual seguirán?

Es lo que piensan el resto de los países – dijo Hermione – ahora todos saben que son posibles blancos, trataran de cuidarse y no enviaran ayuda a Inglaterra si es que se los solicitan

Voldemort supo hacerla – dijo Ginny.

Nosotros entonces tendremos que apurar lo nuestro – dijo Harry

Pero ¿aun no sabemos que es? – dijo Ron

Ni tampoco donde está – dijo Harry – por lo que es otra cosa que tendremos que averiguar

¿Entonces empezaran a salir nuevamente? – preguntó Ginny

Creo que si – dijo Harry – pero aun no lo tengo claro.

Esa noche fueron a la reunión del ED, en el que Harry había comenzado a enseñarles el cántico de la sanación, y varios de ellos, incluidos Ron y Hermione aun tenían problemas con los que era la coordinación de la varita y la recitación del encantamiento, claro que tambien habían comenzado a enseñarles oclumencia, pro lo que se dedicaban un momento de la reunión a cada uno de los temas.

Ya en la sala común, Harry se reunió con Ron y Hermione en unos de los rincones de la sala, común, Ginny había quedado agotada, después de usar legelimancia con la mitad del ED, entonces comenzaron a discutir acerca de los que tendrían que hacer para poder encontrar le quinto horcrux, ya que si bien podrían averiguar de que artefacto se trataba, no tendrían la menor idea de por donde comenzar a buscarlo, cada vez se hacía más difícil poder averiguar, ya que por lo menos Dumbledore había comentado que había investigado acerca de las personas que conocían a Voldemort.

Pero recuerdo que dijiste que Dumbledore te comento que no todos estaba preparados para hablar de Voldemort – dijo Hermione

¿Por qué no vamos a hablar con ellos? – dijo Ron, en una de esas podremos averiguar algo que Dumbledore no pudo

Por otro lado esta lo de sus compañeros de orfanato – dijo Hermione – creo que alguno de ellos puede decirnos algo acerca de lo que hacía Riddle durante las vacaciones

¿Qué las si hablamos con Borgin? – dijo Ron – podríamos conseguir algo de él

No lo sé – dijo Harry – sería muy peligroso para nosotros si un mago que tiene una tienda de artículos de magia negra se enterara que estamos ahí.

Puede que hasta sea mortifago –dijo Ron

Lo dudo, ya que si lo fuera, Malfloy no hubiese tenido que amenazarlo con Grayback

Lo primero que creo que debemos hacer – dijo Hermione - es preguntarle a Dumbledore acera de los compañeros de Riddle que no logró interrogar

Y después ir a visitarlos – dijo Ron

Pero también deberíamos ir al orfanato – dijo Harry

Así que discutieron durante bastante rato acerca de que es lo que les convenía hacer primero, Harry, al igual que Hermione, estaban convencidos que los compañeros de Hogwarts de Riddle podrían tener más información acerca de él que los compañeros de orfanato, claro que con estos últimos podrían tratar de averiguar acerca de su comportamiento, y descubrir alguna debilidad que tuviese, mas que mal fueron ellos lo que lo vieron crecer.

Acordando que primero irían a ver el retrato de Dumbledore a primera hora del día, saltándose la sesión de entrenamiento, ya que no querían perder tiempo y sabían que tendrían que hacer muchas averiguaciones para poder averiguar el paradero de los compañeros de Voldemort, especialmente si es que el director o recordaba a todos ellos, entonces llegaron al despacho de McGonagall y dieron la contraseña para luego entrar el en despacho, encontrándose con ella y la profesora Rockwood

Veo que son madrugadores – dijo Rockwood - ¿Qué es lo tan urgente que no pueden esperar a que inicien las clases?

Un asunto entre nosotros y la directora – dijo Harry amablemente pero dando a entender que no contaría nada

Supongo que sé a lo que vienen – dijo McGonagall – así que me retiro, vamos Abril

Pero ¿Por qué ellos se quedan en tu despacho?

Como dijo Harry – contestó ella – es un asunto entre nosotros – entonces ambas se dirigieron a la puerta, y McGonagall hizo salir a Rockwood y antes de cerrar la puertas agregó – recuerden que las clases comenzaran pronto

Y bien – dijo el retrato de Dumbledore - ¿Qué noticias me tienen?

Nada nuevo – dijo Harry – no hemos podido encontrar nada acerca del últimos horcrux

Por lo que recordamos que no sabemos tampoco donde está, así que pensamos que podríamos buscar lugares en donde pudiese esconderlos

Desde luego – dijo Dumbledore – aunque no sepan de que horcrux se trata, si conocen el paradero el objeto será lo menos importante.

Y por eso es que necesitamos que nos diga acerca de los compañeros de Voldemort que aun están con vida – dijo Harry

Por lo menos los que usted no alcanzó a interrogar

Solo fueron tres – dijo Dumbledore – uno de ellos es Salazar Stone, de la casa de Slytherin, otro de ese año fue Benjamín Rockwood, y la tercera es Mildred Van Müller, está última fue una chica que llego de intercambio a Slytherin cuando estaba en tercer año, y terminó su educación mágica acá.

Benjamín Rockwood ¿tiene algo que ver con Abril Rockwood? – preguntó Hermione

Es el hermano del padre de Abril- dijo el director

¿Podríamos preguntarle? – dijo Ron

No – dijo Hermione – ella querría saber el porque queremos saber de su tío.

En todo caso tenemos que ver la forma de encontrar a los tres – dijo Hermione

Usemos al ED nuevamente – dijo Ron

Claro – dijo Hermione – ellos pueden preguntarle a la profesora Rockwood acerca de su tío, sin que sepa que nosotros estamos detrás de eso.

Y pueden usar sus contactos para averiguar acerca del paradero de los otros dos

Bien – dijo el director – ahora solo queda que busquen los registros de los compañeros de Riddle en el orfanato

¿Pensamos en ir a Borgin? – dijo Hermione – podríamos tratar de averiguar acerca de Voldemort con el dueño de la tienda

No sé – dijo Dumbledore – si bien él no es partidario de Voldemort, tampoco es un defensor de los nacidos muggles, creo que puede negarles la información

Pero usaremos Legelimancia – dijo Ron

Crees que un mago con tantos conocimientos de artes oscuras no sabe usar oclumencia – dijo Hermione – no lo creo

Veritaserum – dijo Harry – si no quiere cooperar lo obligaremos

Sabes que no soy de la idea de conseguir las cosas a la fuerza – dijo Dumbledore

Pero en este momento nos urge conseguir la información – dijo Harry – Voldemort ya inicio la guerra, no sabemos cuanto tiempo más demore en tratar de atacar Londres

Se retiraron del despacho, ya que habían acordado que primero visitarían el orfanato para conseguir datos de los compañeros de Voldemort, por lo menos no tendrían que enfrentarse a nada complicado ni a nada peligroso, a excepción que el ministerio se diera cuenta que ellos estaban fuera del colegio, y eso solo sucedería si alguien del ministerio le tocara realizar al guardia de la puerta el día que decidieran salir por lo que esperaban que fuese alguien de la orden quien estuviese de guardia el día que decidieran salir.

Finalmente se habían puesto de acuerdo en ir ese mismo fin de semana, ya que no tenían muchas cosas que hacer, al parecer los del ataque a los ministerios todavía tenía un poco preocupados a los profesores, especialmente a Rockwood, quien una vez había comentado que tenía unos familiares que trabajaban en el ministerio búlgaro, o Rowins, quien había dado clases en la escuela de aurores de Paris, por lo que seguramente le había dado clase a varios de los caídos en ese ministerio. Por lo que el sábado a primera hora se dirigieron al despacho de McGonagall

Así que saldrán – dijo ella antes de que ellos hablaran

Solo será un momento – dijo Harry – nada que sea de cuidado

El problema – dijo McGonagall – es que la guardia de todo el fin de semana es aurores leales al ministerio

¿Qué ha pasado con los miembros de la orden? – preguntó Hermione

Kinsgley y Tonk se encuentran en Bulgaria ayudando en la investigación para descubrir a mortifagos que aun estén en ahí

Pero ellos no son los únicos miembros de la orden que trabajan en el ministerio – dijo Hermione

Hestias y Alastor fueron a hacer averiguaciones a Francia

Pero Moody está retirado – dijo Ron

Pero le pidieron que los ayudara en esto – dijo McGonagall – y no pudo negarse, no si no quiere que el ministro le ponga una guardia a seguirlo

Bueno eso si que es problema – dijo Harry - ¿Cómo lo haremos para salir?

Sencillo – dijo Hermione – de la mejor manera que podemos hacerlo, sin que nadie sepa que salimos

Dobby – dijo Ron – él puede llevarnos

Correcto – dijo Hermione – así no dejaremos rastros de donde iremos

Pero eso significaría que él pude contarle a alguien donde fuimos.

No si solo le pedimos que nos deje en las afueras de Hogsmeade – dijo Hermione

Que no se diga más – dijo McGonagall – Dobby los dejará detrás de la casa de los gritos, pero antes irá a comprobar que no sea peligroso aparecerse ahí

Entonces pidámoselo de inmediato – dijo Harry

McGonagall llamó al elfo, quien de inmediato desapareció para ir a comprobar que no hubiese problemas, se demoró un poco en llegar, aludiendo que había revisado todos los lugares posibles en que se pudiese esconder alguien, aun así el plan de los chicos era desaparecer apenas el elfo los dejara, para así evitar alguna emboscada o que alguien los pudiese ver

El elfo los dejó detrás de la casa de los gritos, tal como se lo pidieron y de inmediato ellos desaparecieron, llegando nuevamente al callejón cerca de la parada de autobús, y caminaron en dirección al orfanato, esta vez no se preocuparían de cambiarse de ropa, preferían usar las túnicas y cubrirse la cabeza, dejando sus rostros poco visible, además que así podían andar con las varitas en sus manos sin que se notaran mucho, lo que les daría la posibilidad de defenderse rápidamente, claro que tambien atraería la mirada de los muggles que estaban por los alrededores.

Llegaron al orfanato y llamaron a la puerta, pasados unos segundos sintieron como alguien llegaba corriendo a la puerta y seguido a eso comenzaba a sacar los seguros, para después abrir la puerta lentamente, la chica quedó sorprendida al ver a las personas que estaba fuera, claro que se calmó cuando ellos se bajaron las capuchas, y los reconoció de inmediato, ya que el chica había visto a Harry el día en que se mejoró de la terrible enfermedad que ningún médico había logrado descubrir, claro que esa vez no había podido agradecerle y ni siquiera había logrado averiguar el nombre.

Sabía que volverías, te estaba esperando – dijo la chica

¿Para que? – preguntó Ron

Para agradecerle – dijo ella – ya que por lo que supe él fue quine me curó ¿Cómo te llamas?

Harry – dijo el chico.

¿A que vienes? – dijo ella – vienes a buscar a Daniel

¿Daniel? –preguntó Harry - ¿Quién es él?

El chico que los recibió la otra vez – contesto ella – el que decía que había monstruos sin rostros en el orfanato

La verdad que no – dio Harry – pero le dijimos que cuando llegue el momento él sabrá donde irá

¿Se encuentra la señora Richarson?

En su despacho, síganme – dijo Myriam

Caminaron en dirección al despacho de la directora, mientras avanzaban los tres magos estaba atentos a cualquier señal de peligro, ya que esperaban que los dementores hubiesen vuelto a hacer de las suyas, pero no logran ver nada, entonces llegaron a la puerta y Myriam entró, mientras que los chicos aguardarían fuera, y unos segundos después la puerta se abrió, mostrando a una muy sorprendida directora, quien después de unos segundos se levantó

Pensé que no volverían

Si, pero ya ve que vinimos – dijo Ron - y que necesitamos una serie de documentos, los cuales usted nos ofreció por curar a la chica Swan

Entonces supongo que deben comenzar rápido, si resiguen los puedo llevar a una cuarto en el que podrán estar tranquilos.

Gracias – dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo, siguiendo al a la directora

Aquí – dijo deteniéndose delante de una puerta que estaba cerca de la oficina – es donde se guardan todos los registros de los chicos que pasan por el orfanato, claro que solo hasta que son mayores de edad y se marchan

Pasaron el resto de la tarde revisando todos los antecedentes, ya que sabían bien el periodo en desde que Voldemort había llegado al orfanato hasta el año en que se marchó, aun así eran dieciocho años de registros, porque por lo que Harry y Hermione sabían, si bien Voldemort era mayor de edad a los diecisiete años en el mundo mágico, aun le quedaba un año para serlo en el mundo muggle, por lo que seguramente había pasado el último tiempo en el orfanato.

Hermione tubo la idea de aprovechar de leer los registro del orfanato, especialmente las bitácoras de anotaciones que ella había encontrado, en donde seguramente anotaban todas las cosas rara que debían de haber ocurrido, y no se equivocó, ya que la señora Cole había tenido bastantes acontecimientos extraños el último año en el que Voldemort estuvo con ellos, claro en las anotaciones jamás habían referencias a que él tuviese que ver con ellos.

De solo pensar que siempre fue cruel me da escalofríos – dijo Ron

Me pregunto que ¿Qué es lo que le habrá hecho a los chicos en la cueva? – dijo Hermione

No lo sé – dijo Harry – y tampoco quiero saberlo

Me pregunto si alguna vez se habrá interesado por alguien- dijo Hermione

No lo sé – dijo Harry – por lo que recuerdo, en las reuniones con Dumbledore jamás mencionó algo acerca de que le interesara alguna chica.

Estuvieron hasta muy tarde anotando todo lo que había con respecto a los compañeros de Voldemort, después de eso tendrían que ver la manera de averiguar que había sido de ellos, y ahí por lo menos los chicos del ED no les podrían ser de mucha ayuda, ya que la mayoría de ellos no tenían conocimientos del mundo muggle, y menos podrían averiguar acerca de personas normales, así que ellos mismos tendrían que ingeniárselas para realizar esa búsqueda.

Son más de doscientas personas – dijo Ron cuando habían terminado de revisar los últimos libros - ¿Cómo esperas que averigüemos donde están?

O si recuerdan algo de Voldemort – dijo Hermione.

Pero tendremos que comenzar luego – dijo Harry – primero tendríamos que averiguar que fue de ellos, cuantos aun están vivos y sus direcciones

Creo saber quien nos puede ayudar – dijo Hermione

¿Quien? – preguntaron Harry y Ron al mimos tiempo

Obviamente que la señora Richarson – dijo ella – ella tiene que tener contactos que le permitan hacer esas averiguaciones sin tener que dar muchas explicaciones y puede conseguirnos las direcciones de ellos

Tienes razón – dijo Harry – no perdemos nada con preguntarle si nos puede ayudar.

Salieron de la sala de registros y se dirigieron al despacho de la directora, quien los recibió, y los chicos la vieron acompañada de un par de mujeres que seguramente trabajaban ahí, una vez que la señora richarson las despachó, los chicos le preguntaron acerca de lo que necesitaban y ella después de meditarlo un segundo aceptó ayudarlos, claro que dejó en claro que no sabía cuanto demorarían en conseguir dicha información, y los chicos quedaron en volver en dos semanas para ver como había resultado la búsqueda.

Salieron del orfanato y se dirigieron a un callejón abandonado, desde donde desaparecieron, para llegar a una zona que Harry reconoció como la parte de atrás del "Cabeza de Cerdo", después de eso llamó a Dobby y el elfo domésticos llegó a buscarlos, dejándolos fuera de la sala común, y dentro, se sorprendieron muco que a esa hora, en que la sala debería estar casi vacía, Ginny y un par de chicos de ED al parecer los estaban esperando.

Menos mal que volvieron – dijo Ginny – estábamos muy preocupados por ustedes

No estábamos en nada peligroso – dijo Ron – así que no había de que preocuparse

Pero no sabíamos eso – dijo Neville – pensábamos que estaban en el callejón Diagon.

¿Qué es lo que pasó? – preguntó Hermione

Hubo un ataque – respondió Ginny – atacaron el callejón Nocturno.

¡Que! – dijeron los tres chicos al mismos tiempo

Eso – dijo Dean – salio en el "profeta" – y les entregó el periódico a los tres para que los vieran

Al parecer Voldemort había tratado de robar varias tiendas, la mayoría de ellas en las que se comercializaban productos prohibidos para la elaboración de pociones, claro que tambien hacían referencia a un intento por parte de los mortifagos por entrar a Borgin y Burkes, pero que las medidas de seguridad que habían en la tienda habían aguantado el intento de ingreso.

Harry miró A Ron y Hermione y supo que losa trece preguntaban lo mismo, ya que por lo menos Harry estaba seguro que Voldemort había enviado a los mortifagos a buscar algún tipo de artefacto mágico espacial, claro que tambien estaba la posibilidad que en vez de ser un robo, Voldemort hubiese ordenado un ataque para acabar con el señor Borgin, y conociendo por lo menos un poco de la forma de pensar de Voldemort, Harry estaba casi seguro que era esto último lo que había ordenado.

Fue durante la reunión del ED de esa semana, que los chicos encomendaron la búsqueda de los tres compañeros de Voldemort que no habían sido interrogados por Dumbledore, pero pese a eso, Harry sabía que tendría que tratar de interrogar a Borgin antes que Voldemort consiguiera matarlo, lo que seguramente pasaría pronto, ya que por lo menos no dejaría que el viejo mago viviese mucho tiempo si es que en verdad se había propuesto matarlo

Pero ir este fin de semana sería peligroso dijo Hermione

Pienso como Harry – dijo ron – si Voldemort realmente lo quiere muerto no pasará mucho tiempo para que lo consiga

Y nosotros tenemos que hablar con él antes de que eso ocurra.

Entonces sugieres que vayamos este fin de semana – dijo Hermione

Sería lo ideal – dijo Harry

Pero no podemos ir como nosotros – dijo Hermione – seríamos reconocibles dentro del callejón.

¿Qué sugieres? – preguntó Ron

Que nos disfracemos – dijo la chica – sería más sencillo si consiguiéramos un poco de poción multijugo y nos pudiésemos hacer pasar por alguien

No sería mala ida – dijo Harry – y estoy seguro que Slughorn tiene que tener un poco guardada

Lo sé – dijo Harry.

Entonces está decidido – dijo Ron – nos disfrazaremos e iremos a ver a Borgin, total la señora Richarson aun no tiene que tener muchos datos de lo que le solicitamos.

El inconveniente que tenían el plan era que no sabían de quienes irían disfrazados, Hermione sabía claramente que no podría ser de algún chico de descendencia muggle, porque Borgin era un tipo que pensaba que los sangre puras eran mejores, pero tampoco podían ir disfrazados de alguien de Slytherin, ya que seguramente sería reconocidos de inmediatos por él, además lo mejor sería que fuesen magos adultos, ya que haría menos sospechoso la entrada en la tienda.

Y no puede se de ningún profesor – dijo hermione después de desechar la idea de Ron de conseguir el cabello de alguno de los maestros

Ni de nadie de la orden – dijo Harry – ya que varios de ellos son personajes conocidos

Lo que me lleva a una cosa que no hemos considerado- dijo Hermione

¿Qué cosa? – preguntaron ambos

¿Por qué no nos disfrazamos de magos, pero usando cabellos de muggles?

¿Funcionará? – preguntó Ron – no nos quedaremos sin magia durante el tiempo oque dure la poción

No – dijo la chica – he leído todo lo que he podido acerca de la poción, y se ha comprobado que al ser usado con cabello muggle, el mago no pierde los poderes.

Entonces ya tenemos un plan – dijo Harry

Ahora lo único que nos queda es conseguir la poción multijugos y el veritaserum.

La incursión al despacho de Slughorn la dejaron para el viernes en la noche, momento en le que Ron y Hermione tenían que cumplir con su ronda de vigilancia, y que además coincidía con el día en que todos los preactos y premios anuales se juntaban con la directora para discutir acerca de sus funciones, lo que indicaría que ella no podría utilizar el mapa para ver quien irrumpía en el despacho.

Harry se despidió de los chicos antes de que ellos se fueran a hacer su ronda, claro que apenas entro en la habitación sacó su capa de invisibilidad, se la puso y corrió en dirección a la puerta, en la que vio a Ron y Hermione cruzar lentamente, seguramte esperando que Harry les diera la señal que ya había salido, después de eso Harry estaría haciendo la ronda con Ron y Hermione, para asegurarse que McGonagall estuviese en la reunión de prefectos antes de dirigirse donde Slughorn.

El despacho de Slughorn estaba tal cual lo había visto la vez que había llevado a Ron para que le prepararan un antídoto para la poción de amor que Ron había bebido, Harry se dirigió rápidamente al lugar en que estaría la bodega privada del profesor, por lo menos sabía que Snape había usado esa misma sala para guardar sus ingredientes personales. El entrar en la bodega vio que Slughorn tenía muchas pociones preparadas, reconoció la mayoría de ellas, ya que las habían estudiado en clases desde que estaba en primer año.

No demoró mucho en encontrar la que necesitaba, y para su sorpresa se encontró con que al lado de la poción multijugos había otra poción, clara y transparente como el agua, sin ningún olor, la que la hacía indetectable si era introducida en alguna tipo de bebida, exactamente lo poción que le serviría para interrogar a la fuerza a Borgin en caso que no quisiese cooperar con los chicos. Harry llenó los recipientes que necesitaba con la poción multijugos y otro con veritaserum, finalmente se volvió a poner la capa de invisibilidad y se dirigió a la sala común, y unos segundos antes de llegar sacó el galeón falso y le mandó la señal a Ron y Hermione para que ellos supieran que todo había salido según lo habían planeado.

La incursión al despacho de Slughorn pasó completamente desapercibidas, ya que Harry había tenido el cuidado de hacer un encantamiento de llenado, por lo que no se notaría la falta de poción, claro que Harry no sabía si al hacer eso la poción seguía teniendo el mismos efecto, por lo menos él sabía que con las bebidas funcionaban correctamente. Y eso les permitió terminar de preparar el plan.

El viernes en la noche dejaron todo preparado para salir temprano al otro día, necesitaban tratar de hablar con Borgin apenas abriera la tienda, eso por lo menos les daría más tiempo para poder conversar en el dueño de la tienda. Como ya era costumbre, Harry no pudo dormir bien, por lo que se dedicó a leer un poco de los libros, por lo menos el de magia blanca ya lo estaba acabando, por lo que había visto solo le quedaban dos o tres cánticos nuevos y terminaría.

Se levantaron muy temprano y se dirigieron a la sala del requerimiento para hacer un poco de ejercicios y repasar un poco acerca de los encantamientos defensivos y maldición que habían aprendido, Harry no quería que el incursión al callejón Diagon presentara alguna dificultad, por lo que tendrían que estar con todos sus sentidos alertas, mas que mal ingresarían a unos de los callejón más peligrosos que existían, lo que daría la oportunidad deseara atacados en cualquier momento.

Ya cuando eran cerca de las diez, se dirigieron al despacho de la directora para informarle que saldrían, y como ella estaba sola en su despacho, aprovecharon de llamar a Dobby para que los dejara detrás del cabeza de cerdo, el lugar al que llegarían después de cumplir con su cometido, una vez que el elfo los dejó en el lugar deseado, los chicos desparecieron y llegaron a un callejón abandonado, cerca de del caldero chorreante.

Tardaron un poco en conseguir los cabellos deseados, ya que cada uno de ellos se dio el lujo de escoger la forma que querían adoptar, por lo que después de que los tres tuvieran sus cabellos, los colocaron el las pociones y se las bebieron. Segundo después Harry comenzó a sentir la sensación de estar quemándose por dentro, y después de unos segundos todo había terminado, dejándolo con la apariencia de un hombre de unos treinta años, nada fuera de los común, de ojos cafés y que estaba comenzando a quedarse calvo.

Hermione había escogido a una señora de unos cuarenta años, con una actitud tan seria que Harry se preguntaba si realmente ella sabía como reír, mientras que Ron había escogido aun tipo joven, por lo menos un poco más viejo que ellos, rubio, con ojos verdes u hoyuelos en las mejillas, Harry lo había encontrado levemente parecido a Tom Riddle, pero en versión rubia, cosa que no estaba muy seguro de que fuese conveniente si es que iban a ir a visitar al señor Borgin.

Caminaron unas cuantas cuadras hasta llegar al la entrada de la cantina, vieron que estaba casi vacía, solo unos pocos hombres se encontraban en uno de los rincones, mientras que Tom, el viejo cantinero se encontraba limpiando un par de vasos, el cual seguía limpiando solo que no disimulaba el mirar a los extraños que acababan de entrar. Pero Harry, Ron y Hermione no se detuvieron y caminaron en dirección de la parte de atrás, en donde estaba la entrada al callejón diagon.

Entraron y vieron como varias tiendas estaban abriendo a esa hora, claro que también notaban como ellos eran casi los únicos que se encontraban ahí, por lo que caminaron de prisa para llagara pronto al callejón, claro que a Harry no le gustaba mucho que todo el mundo se quedara mirándooslos, y Ron por lo menos comentaba que eso era porque nadie debería haberlos reconocido.

Llegaron al callejón y caminaron de inmediato en dirección a la tienda, Harry había tomado la precaución de guardarse la capa de invisibilidad debajo de la túnica, para así por lo menos tener un método de escape en caso que lo necesitaran, cuando llegaron frente a la tienda vieron que el señor Borgin estaba abriéndola, por lo que esperaron un instante antes de entrar en ella.

Buenos días – dijo Harry cuando entraron en la tienda

Buenos días – dijo el viejo Borgin, mirándolos a los ojos, y Harry supo de inmediato que estaba tratando de usar legelimancia con ellos, y cuando vio que no le resultó, llevó su mano disimuladamente hacia uno de sus bolsillos, seguramente buscando su varita

No hay necesidad de eso – dijo Harry de inmediato – no venimos a hacerle daño

¿Quiénes son y que desean? – dijo el viejo

La vedad es que no podemos decirle quienes somos – dijo Hermione – pero necesitamos un poco de ayuda

¿Y que les hace pensar que yo los ayudaré?

La verdad es que mas que ayuda necesitamos respuestas – dijo Ron

Sea los que le hayan contado yo no tengo nada de información

Claro que la tiene – dijo Harry apoyándose en el mostrador – tiene información acerca de las personas que han trabajado en esta tienda – y recalcó la palabra "personas" para que Borgin supiese de quien se trataba

¿Nunca hemos contratado a nadie? – se defendió Borgin

Claro que si – dijo Harry – hace mucho años, un joven de apellido Riddle

No los puedo ayudar – dijo el señor Borgin sacando su varita y apuntando a Harry – ahora váyanse

Vamos señor Borgin – dijo Harry calmadamente, haciéndole señas a Ron y Hermione para que no sacaran sus varitas – sé que tiene información acerca de él y se que lo quiere muerto.

¿Por qué me querrían matar?

Usted sabe el porque – dijo Harry – sabe que usted puede reconocer artefactos peligrosos, sabe que usted conoce o conocía el paradero de algunas antigüedades.

¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Personas que estamos tratando que no se apodere del mundo mágico – dijo Hermione

Yo no sé nada – dijo Borgin – y si lo supiera no se lo contaría a unos extraños

Tampoco se lo quiso contar a Dumbledore – dijo Harry – y él no quiso obligarlo a hacerlo por respeto a su privacidad

Veo que por lo menos tuvieron trato con Dumbledore – dijo Borgin

Pero no somos él – dijo Harry – y en verdad que necesito toda la información que pueda conseguir acerca de Riddle.

No pueden usar legelimancia conmigo – dijo Borgin – soy experto en oclumencia

Pero podemos usar otra cosa – dijo Harry

Borgin levantó nuevamente su varita, y Harry hizo un rápido movimiento y sacó la suya del bolsillo, su movimiento fue tan rápido que Borgin se encontraba sin varita, antes de que Ron y Hermione hubiesen sacado las suyas, claro que Harry no atacó a Borgin, pero no bajó su varita, todavía tenia pensado en obtener la información acerca de Riddle sin necesidad de utilizar el veritaserum, además quería conseguir un poco de confianza por parte de Borgin, pero no podía permitir que el viejo escarpa hacia la parte posterior de la tienda, en donde seguramente tenía algún tipo de objeto que le permitiría defenderse o protegerse.

Bien señor Borgin – dijo Harry – creo que usted tiene un poco razón, soy Harry Potter y en verdad que no tengo intención de hacerle daño, pero realmente me urge esa información

¿Harry Potter? – dijo el viejo - ¿Cómo es posible?

Poción multijugos – dijo el chico – pero no le diré la identidad de mis acompañantes, por la seguridad de todos

¿Por qué me cuentas quien eres?

Como le dije anteriormente – dijo Harry –deseo obtener informaron y me gustaría que no fuese por la fuerza

Pero ayudarte a ti significaría ponerme de tu parte – dijo Borgin – lo que claramente es ponerse en contra de él, y eso es mi sentencia de muerte

Pero ya lo quiere muerto – dijo Ron – leímos el profeta y supimos del intento de saqueo que hubo en su tienda

Y estoy seguro que esos mortifagos no vinieron a robar nada

Borgin meditó unos segundos, y en seguida les sacó una pequeña vasija, caminó en dirección de su varita y la recogió, Ron y Hermione le apuntaron con las suyas, pero Harry había adivinado lo que el viejo dueño de la tienda haría, entonces vio como se llevaba la varita a la sien y después de eso la apartaba llevando un hilo de vapor plateado, el cual llenó completamente la vasija, después y con un fluido movimiento de varita selló la vasija y se la entregó a Harry.

Si es verdad lo que me contaste con respecto a que soy un posible blanco de él, creo que no me queda mucho tiempo

Podría tratar de esconderse – dijo Hermione

Si podría, pero sabes que es imposible esconderse por siempre de él, sobretodo cuando ha aprendido tanta magia oscura.

Se despidieron del señor Borgin y se apresuraron en salir del callejón, notando claramente como un par de magos estaba siguiéndolos, si se trataba de magos de ministerio, seguramente era para averiguar que es lo que habían comprado en la tienda, claro que no podrían darse el lujo de que averiguaran quienes eran ya que si se trataba de mortifagos, seguramente le contarían a Voldemort acerca de la visita de los magos a la tienda, lo que sería muy inconveniente para ellos.

Por suerte alcanzaron el lugar de desapariciones del callejón y aunque sabían que lo más probable era que el ministerio tuviese controlados los destinos de las desapariciones, dudaba que pudiesen detectar la aparición de Dobby, por lo que rápidamente hicieron la desaparición, y cuando llegaron a la parte trasera del cabeza de cerdo llamaron a Dobby y de inmediato lo tocaron, para que el elfo lograra transportarlos. Harry habría jurado haber visto a alguien apareciendo en le mimos lugar que ellos estaban abandonado.

Dobby los dejó fuera de la sala del requerimiento. Por lo que los chicos se apresuraron a ingresar, ahí dentro esperarían que el efecto de la poción multijugos desapareciera y ellos volvieran a su forma normal, después irían al despacho de McGonagall para hacer uso del pensadero y ver los recuerdos de Borgin. Y por suerte para ellos McGonagall se estaba saliendo del despacho.

Entraron y de inmediato Ron y Hermione comenzaron a contarle a Dumbledore lo que había sucedido en la tienda, mientras que Harry sacaba el pensadero de lugar en que estaba guardado, topándose con la botella que contenía el último recuerdo, y se preguntó que cuando lo vería, según recordaba Dumbledore dijo que solo cuando terminara de ver el libro de magia blanca podría ver el recuerdo, dejó el pensadero encima del escritorio y Hermione sacó la botellita con el recuerdo, el cual vertieron dentro de la vasija de piedra y los tres colocaron sus cabezas para comenzar a ver el recuerdo.

Borgin estaba detrás del mostrador, la verdad es que el socio de su padre, el señor Burkes se dedicaba mas a la administración que a la venta, por lo menos era un viejo había en el momento de hacer negocios y de comprar cosas, según su padre el señor Burkes había hecho un buen negocio comprando una reliquia a precio de huevo y la vendieron demasiado bien, tanto así que con ese dinero pudieron comenzar la expansión del negocio, y las cosas estaban tan bien que había decidido contratar un ayudante, claro que hasta el momento no había llegado ninguno que valiera la pena.

La puerta se abrió y Borgin vio a entrar a un joven y apuesto mago, que camino decididamente hasta el mostrador y se acercó a él, Borgin vio que en su mano el mago llevaba un trozo de pergamino, seguramente que se trataba del aviso que habían colocado en el profeta, por lo que adivinó que era otra persona que venía por el trabajo, así que de inmérito fue en busca del señor Burkes, quien era el que estaba haciendo las entrevistas.

Buen día – dijo el señor Burkes - ¿vienes por el aviso?

Si – contestó Voldemort

Entonces sígueme.

Voldemort siguió a Burkes hacia la parte de atrás de la tienda, menestra que Borgin se quedaría cuidando la tienda, claro que la curiosidad le había embargado, ya que había reconocido a Tom Riddle, el alumno ejemplar que había entrado a Hogwarts dos años antes de que él saliera, por lo que se preguntaba como un mago que había destacado en el colegio estaba tratando de encontrar trabajo en esa tienda. Claro que pensaba que el señor Burkes lo rechazaría, ya que no tenía experiencia en compras ni en ventas, pero se asombró al ver que unos minutos después el señor Burkes y Voldemort salían de la parte posterior de la tienda y le decía que comenzaba a trabaja el lunes.

El recuerdo saltó a otro, en el que Borgin y Voldemort conversaban animadamente de los objetos que este últimos había conseguido, realmente Borgin tenía que reconocer que Tom Riddle tenía un don para lo que era los negocios y la compra de artefactos valiosos, claro que no habían conseguido ninguno que fuese tan valiosos como el medallón de Slytherin, que Borgin sabía que Burkes había vendido, pero que no había registros de eso, ya que se trataban de artefactos que seguramte sería robado de la familia verdadera, motivo por el cual no era registrados y la ventas era solo a personas conocidas y de confianza.

Otro de los recuerdos fue acerca de un viejo libro que Borgin había encontrado, y que no sabía como se abría, pero que tenía un viejo sello, con unas runas, alguna que claramente no se leían, por lo que abrirlo era prácticamente imposible, el trabajo de él era encontrar la forma de abrirlo, ya que suponían que se trataba de un raro libro que seguramte les daría una buena ganancia, pero no había forma, por lo que dejar el libro en uno de los estantes para ver si alguien se interesaba ya se lo llevaba.

Claro que Borgin pillo una noche a Voldemort trabajando con el libro, apuntándolo con su varita y haciendo una serie de movimientos y sin pronunciar el encantamiento le lanzaba uno a la tapa del libro, pero no ocurría nada, dos tres y hasta seis veces hizo el mismos intento, sin tener resultado, pero en la séptima, el libro se abrió, Borgin se sorprendió y retrocedió, pasando a llevar una copa, la que alertó a Voldemort

Que ocurre Borgin – dijo Voldemort

Nada, solo escuche un ruido y vine a ver de que se trataba

Era yo tratando de abrir este libro

Y veo que lo conseguiste

Pero al parecer no tiene nada interesante.

Borgin se acerco al libro y vio que estaba abierto, leyó el titulo que estaba en la primera pagina "Secretos de la magia oscura", pero el nombre del autor no logró verlo, ya que Voldemort había cerrado el libro, y se le llevó a la estantería en donde estaban el resto de los libros dedicados a las artes oscuras, colocándolo en la sección de pociones, y después retirándose, Borgin no se preocupo del libro, ya que Tom Riddle se había convertido en un empleado de confianza y siempre estaba interesado en los objetos que conseguía.

Después pasó a otro recuerdo en donde vio a Voldemort nuevamente revisando el viejo libro, cosa que ahora si le llamó la atención, ya que Borgin sabía que ahí habían muchos libros buenos de artes oscuras y secretos de la magia, pero al parecer Tom Riddle tenía cierta fijación con aquel viejo libro, pero esta vez no le preguntó, realmente estaba interesado en averiguar el motivo por el que aquel viejo libro había llamado la atención de mago, así que esperó que se fuera y después se dirigió a la biblioteca, sacando el libro y abriéndolo, vio nuevamente el titulo, pero se sorprendió en comprobar que el autor era una mujer, Moragana, lo que hacía de aquel libro un objeto invaluable.

Vi el libro de pociones – le dijo Borgin a Voldemort

¿Y? – respondió Voldemort mirando fijamente a Borgin

Que vi que se trataba de un libro excepcionalmente raro, y seguramente único, lo que lo hace invaluable

Lo sé – dijo Voldemort – por eso es que no se lo dije de inmediato, por lo menos quería leerlo antes de que el señor Burkes o tu padre lo pusieran en su colección especial

Sabes que por lo que has hecho te podríamos despedir

Cierto – dijo Voldemort serenamente – pero sabes que soy un buen empleado, lo único que hice fue saciar un poco mi inquietud, piensa un poco, si no hubiese encontrado la manera de abrir el libro nadie sabría lo valioso que es, creo que por le menos merezco poder leerlo.

Eso no lo niego – dijo Borgin – pero ten cuidado que ni mi padre ni el señor Burkes te pillen que lo estas leyendo, el libro perdería una parte de su precio si alguien se entera que lo leíste

No te preocupes – dijo Voldemort – la mayoría de los hechizos y maldiciones están obsoletas, solo me llama la atención lo rusticas que son alguna de la formas que tenían en ese tiempo para usar la magia.

Finalmente vieron que Borgin estaba discutiendo con el viejo Burkes acerca de los objeto que habían desaparecido de la tienda, junto con el viejo libro "inútil" y la repentina renuncia de Tom Riddle, el que había sido el mejor empleado que pudiesen haber conseguido, y al parecer Borgin ocultó a Burkes la información de lo valioso que era aquel libro, ya que Burkes le dio más importancia a la desaparición de un par de joyas que al parecer habían pertenecido al mismísimo Merlín.

Eso es todo – dijo Ron después que salieron del pensadero – no veo nada que nos sirvan

No lo creo – dijo Hermione – por lo menos sabemos que antes de irse de Borgin y Burkes, Voldemort encontró un libro de magia negra escrito por Morgana

Y seguramente tenía poderosos encantamientos – dijo Harry – seguro le enseño algunos trucos.

Recuerden – dijo Dumbledore – que según los que hemos averiguado, Morgana fue la que inventó los Horcruxes, por lo que seguramente ha inventado algún tipo de magia oscura muy peligrosa.

¿Dónde estará ese libro? – se preguntó Harry – ya que seguramente no lo tenía con él cuando atacó a mis padres, y dudo que se lo haya confiado a alguien.

¿Puede ser el horcrux que nos falta? – dijo Ron

Si – dijo Harry – no podemos descartar eso, pero no lo creo.

¿y que fue eso de las joyas de Merlín? – preguntó Hermione

Eso – dijo Dumbledore – creo que se trata de una par de piedras que llevan por le nombre "ojos del dragón" y son unas gemas mágicas que se supone hacían inmune a las maldiciones a aquella persona que lograse saber como utilizarlas

Eso si que sería peligroso – dijo Ron – imagina que lo haya conseguido

No lo hizo – dijo Hermione – ya que cuando atacó a Harry fue afectado por su propio hechizo.

Pienso igual que tu – dijo Dumbledore – pero estoy seguro que Voldemort robo las piedras y tiene el libro de Morgana

Salieron del despacho y se dirigieron a la sala común, ya que necesitaban terminar un par de deberes para tener el domingo libre, aunque como había comentado Ron, Lo mejor hubiese sido que fuesen a seguir buscando información acerca de Voldemort, pero en ese momento Harry lo único que quería era tener un momento de descanso y tranquilidad.

El domingo lo pasó completamente el lado de Ginny, con quien fue a pasera al bosque prohibido, para poder sacar a Feralof y el bosque era el lugar favorito del animal, y un buen lugar para que nadie lo viese, además que el aire del lugar en ese momento para Harry era tranquilizador, y la compañía de Ginny hacía que olvidase completamente a Voldemort y la misión que Dumbledore le había dejado.

Durante la semana, en la reunión del ED, Harry recibió el informe acerca del paradero de los magos compañeros de Voldemort que Dumbledore no había podido encontrar, Salazar Stone había muerto en el asalto a la embajada de Francia, mientras que Benjamín Rockwood estaba gravemente herido e inconciente en el hospital para magos de Bulgaria, era uno de los poco sobrevivientes del ataque a esa embajada, mientras que Mildred Van Müller, estaba en Londres, bajo la protección del ministerio de magia, ya que era la secretaria del ministro Búlgaro, lo que hacía prácticamente imposible acercarse a ella sin que Scrimgeour se enterara, por lo que solo quedaba volver a esperar al fin de semana para ir de visita al orfanato.

El sábado se levantaron temprano, y se dirigieron a la sala del requerimiento, desde donde harían que Dobby los llevase Hogsmeade, desde donde se realizarían la aparición para llegar al orfanato, por lo menos al mismo callejón en el que habían aparecido la vez anterior. No era necesario pasar por el despacho de McGonagall ya que le habían avisado por medio de Hedwig.

Llegaron al orfanato y fueron recibidos por la enfermera del lugar, una mujer joven, de unos veinticinco años, que los reconoció enseguida y los condujo directamente hacia el despacho de la directora, quien en ese momento se encontraba terminado de ver el desayuno de los chicos del orfanato, por lo que tuvieron que esperar cerca de media hora hasta que ella llegó al despacho

Buenos días Señora Richarson – dijo Harry – ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Bien, las cosas en el orfanato han ido de maravillas

Me alegra – dijo Hermione

Creo que es lo único que les va a alegrar – dijo Richarson – porque no les tengo muy buenas noticias

¿No ha encontrado a ninguno de las personas que buscamos?

Claro que si – dijo ella – los encontré a todos

¿Y que tiene eso de malo? – dijo Ron

Que están todos muertos

¡Todos! – exclamo Harry

Bueno, casi todos

¿Cuantos quedan vivos?

Solo uno

¿Y Cual es el problema con él? – preguntó Hermione

Que está en prisión.

Podríamos hacerle una visita – dijo Ron – no creo que sea mucho problema

Claro que lo es – dijo Richarson – ese hombre fue acusado de asesinato múltiples, cumple cadena perpetua en Dartmoor

Pero esa es la cárcel donde se encuentran todos los delincuentes peligrosos – dijo Hermione

Por lo que las visitas son muy controladas – agregó Richarson.

Señora Richarson – dijo Harry - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con la señora Cole?

Ella murió dijo - Richarson después de unos segundos - fue hace casi veinte años, fue un accidente de auto, yo hacía poco tiempo que había llegado a trabajar como asistente social.

Harry miró a Ron y a Hermione, ya que él tenía la impresión que no había sido precisamente un accidente de auto lo que había provocado la muerte de la directora del orfanato en el tiempo que había estado Voldemort viviendo ahí, claro que estaban lejos de averiguar lo que había sucedido, pero eso por el momento no era importante para Harry, por lo menos no era su prioridad.

Por esas casualidades ¿averiguo como murieron las personas que buscábamos? – preguntó Hermione

Pensé que podría interesarles – dijo ella – así que aquí tengo un informe detallado con la forma de muerte de cada uno de ellos

Gracias – dijo Harry – ahora no le quitamos mas tiempo, ya que tenemos mucho que hacer

¿Por qué el interés por ese chico Riddle? – preguntó Richarson - ¿Qué es lo que hizo?

Pongámoslo de este punto – dijo Hermione – para nosotros es como Hitler para el pueblo judío.

¿Y tan poderoso es? – preguntó nuevamente Richarson

Peligroso y sin remordimientos – dijo Ron.

Se retiraron del orfanato y llegaron a Hogwarts, de inmediato se dirigieron al salón del requerimiento en donde comenzarían a revisar la forma en las que habían muertos toda aquellas personas que habían visto por lo menos una vez en su vida a Voldemort, cosa que al parecer les tendría bastante tiempo, además que tenían que planear la mejor manera de poder llegar a ver a John Christie, el tipo que estaba en la cárcel y una persona que podría tener alguna información acerca de Tom Riddle antes de volverse Voldemort.

Miren este – dijo Ron cuando estaba en la sala común revisando los informes que Richarson les había entregado.

¿Qué le ocurrió? – preguntó Harry

Asesinado por John Christie – dijo Ron

Y este tambien – dijo Hermione

Acá hay otro – dijo Ron

Comenzaron a clasificar los archivos y se encontraron que varios de las personas habían sido asesinados por John Christie, cosa que preocupo un poco a Harry, ya que estaba seguro que Voldemort tenía algo que ver con eso, pero en ese momento no se le ocurría lo que podía ser, además que estaban tratando de clasificar el resto de las muertes, según patrones establecidos como accidentes o enfermedades, la mayoría de ellos eran accidentes caseros.

Abril comenzaría pronto, y Harry, Ron y Hermione no había logrado ir a ver a John Christie, la verdad es que estaba tratando de averiguar la menar de hacer la interrogación sin que nadie se enterase, claro que era algo que parecería imposible, ya que en un acuerdo con el ministerio de magia, había provistos las cárceles muggles con encantamientos anti-apariciones para evitar que lo magos tratasen de entrar en ellas sin autorización, y como se trataba de una prisión de máxima seguridad, las visitas era muy restringidas y las persones eran investigadas antes de permitirles ingresar, lo que claramente haría que el ministerio de magia se enterase de eso.

Es sencillo – les dijo Dumbledore – la verdad es que tienen como entrar, el problema sería si los descubrieran.

Para mi el problema es entrar – dijo Harry

Ya creo saber lo que quieres decir profesor Dumbledore – dijo Hermione – puede que Dobby pueda acceder sin que el ministerio se entere

Correcto – dijo Dumbledore – claro que antes es mejor que lo envíen solo, así podrán averiguar si existen métodos que detecten el ingreso de los elfos.

Además que le podríamos pedir que averigüe la celda exacta en la que se encuentra John Christie – dijo Dumbledore

Eso sería sencillo – dijo Ron – es lo mejor que podemos hacer

Claro que no descartaría el llevar la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, solo como un recurso de protección extra.

Entonces enviamos a Dobby y cuando tengamos la información planificaremos la incursión a la cárcel – dijo Harry

Por el momento solo concéntrense en seguir practicando – dijo Dumbledore.

Enviaron a Dobby a la cárcel, explicándole exactamente lo que necesitaban, Harry esperaba que el elfo volviese pronto, pero ya habían pasado tres días y no había rastros de él, cosa que estaba preocupando a Harry, y por lo que pensaba, Ron y Hermione tambien estaban preocupados, en vedad que esperaban que el elfo estuviese bien, ya que sería su culpa si algo malo le sucediera, pero el jueves ya bien entrada la noche y cuando solo los tres chicos estaban en la habitación, hizo su aparición el elfo

Dobby – dijo Harry – realmente nos tenías preocupados ¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿tuviste algún problema?

Ninguno Harry Potter – dijo Dobby – Dobby solo demoró porque estuvo vigilando los movimientos de todas las personas dentro de ese lugar

¿Qué tiene que decirnos? – dijo Hermione

Malo – dijo el elfo – muy malo el lugar para ustedes, no deberían ir ahí, la gente está completamente loca y es peligrosa

Pero tenemos que ir – dijo Harry

Bien – dijo el elfo – como me comentaron, hice todas las pruebas que se me ocurrieron para ver se me detectaba, pero no paso nada, pude moverme por todo el lugar sin que nadie me viera

¿Y encontraste a John Christie? – preguntó Ron

Si – dijo Dobby – hombre muy malo, se peleo con otro interno y lo mató, ahora se encuentra en una celda de aislamiento en el subterráneo del lugar

¿puedes acceder a ese lugar?

Si – dijo Dobby – yo entre y lo vi

Pero será peligroso si vamos a verlo – dijo Ron – es capaz de intentar matarnos

No si lo inmovilizamos – dijo Harry – ahí será la ocasión de interrogarlo.

¿Cuánto tiempo estará en esa celda? – preguntó Hermione

Por lo menos tres semanas – dijo Dobby

Bien entonces tenemos el tiempo de planificar mejor las cosas – dijo Hermione

No lo creo – dijo Ron – mientras más pronto vayamos mejor

Entonces lo haremos el sábado – dijo Harry

Entonces acordaron que Dobby los llevaría directamente a la celda en la que estaba Christie, Ron iluminaría la celda y Hermione se cubriría detrás de Ron, pensando en que aquel hombre después de tanto tiempo encerrado podría tratar de lanzarse sobe Hermione, Harry lo inmovilizaría si es que era necesario y sabiendo que si usaban magia tendrían poco tiempo para interrogarlos, usarían directamente legelimancia en él.

Claro que adelantaron la salida para el viernes en la noche, ya que Dumbledore les comentó que lo mejor sería hacer la incursión cuando todos los presos estuviesen encerrados y durmiendo, momento en que la vigilancia, por información entregada por Dobby, se concentraba concentrada en los muros exteriores y posibles rutas de escapes, lo que les permitiría pasar más inadvertidos y utilizar la oscuridad en caso de necesitar esconderse.

Esperaron a que todos en la sala común se retiraran a dormir para llamara Dobby, el cual estiro las manos, una hacia Ron y la otra hacia Hermione, mientras que Harry se colocó detrás de él y se afirmó fuertemente de su hombro, los tres iban varita en mano listos para utilizarlas en caso necesario, una vez listo Harry le da la orden a Dobby para que los transportaran, y Harry sintió nuevamente la sensación de ahogo que precedía a la aparición.

Llegaron a un lugar oscuro y con un olor nauseabundo, que provocó una arcadas en Hermione, y Ron de inmediato lanzó el encantamiento iluminador, por lo que pronto la habitación quedó completamente iluminada. Era una habitación demasiado pequeña, tenía una vieja cama y no tenía inodoro, por lo que en uno de los rincones hacia suciedad, en la cama que estaba en la esquina se encontraba un hombre acostado, claro que apenas la habitación se iluminó el hombre se levantó de golpe, mirando directamente a Hermione.

El hombre auque se notaba que estaba alrededor de los cincuenta años, tenía una buena condición física, lo que realmente les traería problema a los chicos si es que los quisiera atacar, y por un momento Harry pensó que los haría, pero vio que se detuvo, especialmente al ver dos varitas apuntándolo, lo que le izo deducir que no era la primara vez que veía una.

John Christie era un hombre no muy alto, su pelo estaba entrecano, tenía una barba descuidada, sus ojos eran grises, pero la parte que comúnmente debería ser blanca estaba completamente roja, sonrió levemente, permitiendo que Harry pudiese ver unos dientes amarillentos, y que le faltaran algunas de sus piezas. John Christie Se sentó nuevamente en la cama colocando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza y apoyándose en la pared de la habitación, y después cerró los ojos

Así que por fin los envió – fue lo primero que dijo.

¿De quien habla? – preguntó Ron

Saben bien a lo que me refiero – dijo señor Christie – los envió a terminar el trabajo que empezamos hace casi treinta años.

No sabemos de lo que habla – dijo Harry – pero veo que reconoce las varitas, aun así nosotros venimos por nuestra cuenta, nadie nos envió

¿Por su cuenta?, eso es difícil de creer

Venimos porque necesitamos información – dijo Harry

Vinieron al lugar equivocado, yo no se nada

Eso está por verse – dijo Harry – la verdad que me gustaría que fuese de manera voluntaria, pero si lo tengo que hacer a la fuerza lo haré

No se en que les pueda ayudar – dijo el hombre – mas que mal llevo demasiados años en este lugar como para tener información

Pero aun así la tiene – dijo Harry – auque para usted no es muy importante

¿Qué es lo que desean?

¿Que nos cuente todo lo que sabe acerca de Tom Riddle?

A la mención del nombre, John Christie pareció descontrolarse, estando a punto de lanzarse sobre Harry, pero se detuvo al ver que Hermione lo estaba a punto de atacar, volviendo a tomar la posición anterior y mirándolos a cada uno, como si por solo hacer algo pudiese descubrir lo que ellos estaban tramando, mientras que Harry esperaba que no se volviese a poner agresivo, y después de unos segundo, y viendo que John Christie al parecer no tenía intenciones de iniciar una conversación, Harry lanzó nuevamente la pregunta.

¿Qué tiene que decirnos de Tom Riddle?

Esta vez Christie hizo un rápido movimiento y le lanzó la almohada a Ron, quien estaba iluminando la habitación, por lo que bajó la varita apagando la luz, Harry de inmediato adivinó que el hombre intentaría acara a alguno de ellos, y sintió como rápidamente alguien se movía cerca, lanzó rápidamente el encantamiento protector, y después de eso hizo un movimiento fluido y realizó el "cántico de la luz", iluminando nuevamente la habitación, topándose con que Christie, quien había llegado donde Hermione y la tenía tomada del cuello.

Ahora – dijo Christie – tiren las varitas a un lado y no la dañare

Vamos – dijo Harry – sabe que podemos obligarlo a soltarla antes de que usted alga algún movimiento

Suéltala de inmediato – dijo Ron – o te juro que te mataré

Hazlo – dijo Christie – es a eso a lo que vinieron, él los envió, al igual que la última vez

Nadie nos envió – dijo Harry – y estamos en contra de él

Entonces suelten sus varitas – dijo Christie – y no la dañaré

¿Cómo sabemos que cumplirá con su palabra? – dijo Ron.

No lo sabemos – dijo Harry, quien hizo un sencillo y casi imperceptible movimiento con su varita, y Christie quedó inmovilizado.

Ron corrió de inmediato a ayudar a Hermione a liberarse de Christie, mientras que este estaba comenzado a gritar, seguramente tratando de llamar la atención de los guardias, por lo que Ron lanzó un encantamiento silenciador, haciendo callar, y Harry lanzó el encantamiento muffliato, para que nadie pudiese escucharlos después de eso, Harry lanzó el encantamiento para mover objetos y puso a Christie sobre la cama.

No tememos mucho tiempo antes que el ministerio llegue – dijo Hermione

Entonces yo usaré legelimancia – dijo Harry – mientras ustedes vigilan, Ron, llama a Dobby apenas alguien intente entrar, Hermione lanza un encantamiento para la puerta no se pueda abrir

¿Qué es lo que me harás? – preguntó Christie asustado

Nada doloroso – dijo Harry – y no se preocupe, que mi intención no es matarlo

Comenzó a usar la legelimancia, realmente le constó trabajo poder entrar en los recuerdos, como si aquel hombre supiera oclumencia, pero Harry supuso que al ser muggle quizás tenía menos efectos el usar la legelimancia con él, al fin y al cabo no sabía a ciencia cierta si la legelimancia era cien por ciento efectiva si se usaba con muggles. Hasta que encontró exactamente lo que estaba buscando, claro que había varias cosas que Harry estaba viendo, pero se detuvo, ya que alguien le estaba tomando del hombro.

Ya esta llegando el ministerio – dijo Ron – Dobby nos informó que se encuentran en este momento revisando las celdas superiores, pero que pronto podrán estar acá

Me ha costado trabajo poder encontrar información – dijo Harry – es como si supiera oclumencia

Pero eso es imposible – dijo Hermione

No es tan así – dijo Christie con una enorme sonrisa en su cara y riéndose – sé exactamente quien es Tom Riddle y lo que es capaz, por lo menos me preparé para que no fuese sencillo averiguar las cosas que no quería que supiera

Así que si sabe oclumencia – dijo Ron

No sé si como llamarlo, pero veo que no funcionó

Pero no logre ver lo que necesitaba – dijo Harry – no encontré gran información

Pero veo que realmente estas interesado en acabarlo – dijo nuevamente Christie, así que te permitiré revisar mi mente – y seguido a eso se escuchó un leve crack, indicando la llegada del Dobby

Harry Potter, tenemos que irnos, el ministerio está llegando a este piso

Maldición – dijo Ron- tenemos que irnos

No sin los recuerdos – dijo Harry

Entonces sácaselos – dijo Hermione – prueba si puedes sacar los recuerdos de él y almacénalos en una fuente, lo revisaremos en el pensadero.

Harry se acercó a Christie, y acercó la punta de la viaria a la cien del hombre, que aun estaba inmovilizado, y luego empezó a retirarla lentamente, haciendo que saliera de él una débil línea de color blanco, después le pidió que se concentrara lo más posible en todo lo que supiera de Tom Riddle, para finalmente comenzar a colocar los recuerdos en una pequeña vasija, pero realmente estaba demorándose más de lo normal.

Alguien intentó abrir la puerta y no pudieron, por lo que otra persona lanzó un encantamiento para abrirla, por suerte Hermione había logrado que el encantamiento funcionara, claro que también advirtió a las personas que estaba fuera de la celda, que los intrusos estaban en aquella celda, y Harry escuchó como alguien sonaba realmente asustado, ya que gritaba que en esa habitación estaba el reo más peligroso que tenían.

Harry temió de sacar los recuerdos de Christie y los tres se juntaron alrededor de Dobby, listos para realizar la aparición conjunta, cuando Harry recordó que el ministerio intentaría interrogara Christie acerca de la visita que había recibido, por lo que en un último intento, le lanzó el encantamento desmemorizante, por lo menos de esa manera se aseguraría que no Christie no los reconociera, finalmente desaparecieron, justo en el momento en que la puerta era derribada por un encantamiento, así que los magos del ministerio no alcanzaron a ver de quien se trataba. Harry, Ron y Hermione habían escapado por lo pelos de ser descubiertos y habían conseguido una serie de recuerdos que esperaban que les fuese de utilidad.


End file.
